Była jego jedyną słabością
by Emeraldina
Summary: ,,Minerwa! Co on ci zrobił?" ,,To nie on. To ty. Jak mogłeś kochać takiego potwora, Albusie?" – odpowiedziała zupełnie obojętnym tonem. Gdyby nie ból w sercu, Albus nie mógłby być pewien, czy to wszystko nie było jakimś koszmarem. Ostatecznie jednak ,,pamięć serca jest trwalsza niż pamięć umysłu." Lata wojny z Grindelwaldem. Tom 3 serii ,,Minerwa. Kim była?"
1. Chapter 1

Witajcie!

Przedstawiam Wam trzecią część przygód Minerwy McGonagall i Albusa Dumbledore - kontynuowana jest tu historia ich życia opisywana w ,,Była jego uczennicą" i ,,Była jego przyjaciółką", dlatego zachęcam do przeczytania ich najpierw. Tom 3 obejmuje lata wojny z Grindenwaldem - najmroczniejsze lata życia Minerwy. Niektórzy z bohaterów odsuną się w cień, jak Tom Riddle, przyjaciele Minerwy z Hogwartu czy hogwardzcy profesorowie. Pojawi się za to jednak wiele nowych postaci - dwie z nich już w tym rozdziale.

JKR powołała świat HP do życia i stworzyła mnóstwo cudownych charakterów - ja tylko czerpię z tego pełnymi garściami, dorzucając trochę swojej wizji. Przyjęłam, że przyczyną wybuchu konfliktu z Grindenwaldem było morderstwo rodziców Minerwy w 1936 r., ale pierwsze regularne walki zaczęły się toczyć gdy Minerwa rozpoczęła szkolenie na aurora, w 1940 r. Akcja tego tomu obejmuje lata 1941- 1945.

Pamiętajcie, że dla każdego autora opinie jego czytelników są bardzo ważne, dlatego zachęcam do komentowania.

Samej dobrej magii w 2019 r. !

Emeraldina

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **1941**

Dziewiętnastoletnia Minerwa Aurelia McGonagall kroczyła dumnie przez szerokie atrium Ministerstwa Magii, a czarne szaty aurora łopotały za nią, sprawiając, że spieszący w różne strony magowie automatycznie zwalniali i oglądali się za nią. I tak jej wyprostowana sylwetka, choć mogłaby się wydawać podobna do setek innych, przemierzających atrium, wyróżniała się w wyraźny sposób.

Minerwa doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z wrażenia, jakie robi sama jej postawa. Ciężko pracowała nad wypracowaniem swojej pozycji i teraz zbierała tego owoce. Już nie była tylko panienką McGonagall, ostatnią z rodu, dziedziczką najbogatszej szkockiej czarodziejskiej rodziny, wnuczką wybitnych smokologów, córką brutalnie zamordowanego ambasadora. Teraz była panną McGonagall, o której szeptano w kuluarach, że jest głównym strategiem teoretycznym prowadzonej wojny. Krążyły plotki, że razem z uzyskaniem statusu pełnoprawnego aurora czeka na nią nominacja na generała armii lub nawet głównodowodzącą. Z ust do ust przekazywano sobie informacje o jej rzekomych wyczynach podczas szkoleń. Lecz tak naprawdę choć wszyscy byli zainteresowani jej osobą, nikt nie był na tyle odważny by otwarcie zapytać.

W istocie Minerwa jako pierwsza kobieta w historii przeszła całkowite przyśpieszone szkolenie na aurora i uzyskiwała bezprecedensowe wyniki. I rzeczywiście zwracano się do niej z bitewnymi planami, a wiele zwycięskich planów było nakreślonych jej ręką. A pełnoprawnym żołnierzem ministerstwa miała zostać za tydzień, po przejściu ostatecznych testów. Teraz zmierzała na spotkanie z Lucasem Longbottomem, szefem biura aurorów w sprawie swojej dalszej przyszłości.

Z wysoko uniesioną głową dziewczyna weszła do pustej windy. Przez krótką chwilę wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie w surowym lustrze w srebrnej ramie, zamontowanym w windzie. Jej długie, czarne włosy były splecione w ciasny warkocz. Czarne szaty aurora wisiały na niej nieco, zwracając uwagę na jej bladą twarz. Minerwa nie mogła powiedzieć by szkolenie nic jej nie kosztowało. Choć po opuszczeniu Hogwartu była w dobrej kondycji dzięki grze w qudditcha i swojej postaci animagicznej, przygotowanie do bycia aurorem wymagało wzniesienia się na wyżyny fizycznych ludzkich możliwości. Minerwa, choć wysoka, nie była umięśniona, a musiała być gotowa na dźwiganie rannych pod ciągłym obstrzałem, na przekopywanie gruzów, na czołganie się w błocie i kanałach. Do tego dochodziło szkolenie w jej animagicznej postaci i po ponad roku intensywnych przygotowań Minerwa bez uciekania się do magii potrafiła powalić piątkę rosłych mężczyzn. Teraz delikatnie potarła bladą bliznę tuż pod szczęką – pamiątkę po pierwszej walce wręcz z chłopakami biorącymi udział w szkoleniu. Szybko nauczyła się, że po przełamaniu początkowych oporów nikt nie będzie traktował jej ulgowo. Skutki tego wszystkiego wprawne oko mogło dostrzec na jej twarzy, tak bladej jak u topielicy. Jej oczy, choć nie straciły na przenikliwości, były teraz obramowane ciemnymi cieniami. Minerwa westchnęła. Gdyby nie typowa dla McGonagallów aura władzy, mogłaby się wydawać bardzo zmęczoną, ciężko doświadczoną przez los dziewczyną, jakich dziesiątki przemierzały każdego dnia ministerstwo.

Porzuciła tę myśl, bo winda zatrzymała się na drugim piętrze. Minerwa z łatwością znów przybrała pewny siebie wyraz twarzy i pokonawszy szeroki korytarz, otworzyła drzwi prowadzące do administracji Biura Aurorów.

W dużym, wysokim pomieszczeniu znajdowały się z dwa tuziny biurek, za którymi pracowały sekretarki. Wojna wiązała się z zadziwiającą ilością papierkowej roboty, jak zauważyła Minerwa, podchodząc do wysokiej lady, za którą siedziała drobniutka blondynka.

\- Nazwisko? – cukierkowy ton kobiety wybił się ponad skrobanie piór i szelest pergaminów.

\- McGonagall, jestem umówiona na spotkanie z generałem Longbottomem. – Minerwa wbiła spojrzenie w sekretarkę, która zarumieniła się lekko i drżącymi rękami zaczęła przebierać w stercie papierów.

\- Panna McGonagall. Eee tak, generał oczekuje pani. Zapraszam tam, prosto.

Minerwa swobodnym gestem odrzuciła warkocz na plecy, świadoma faktu, że co najmniej połowa obecnych kobiet odnotowała jej przybycie i przygląda jej się z ciekawością, udając zaabsorbowanie pracą. Szybkim krokiem przemierzyła dużą halę i otworzyła drzwi do właściwego sekretariatu generała.

W małym pokoju, w którym ledwie mieściło się biurko i ogromna pancerna szafa, siedziała pogodna brunetka.

\- Witam, panno McGonagall. - jej głos był cichy, ale bardzo przyjazny.

\- Augusto. – Minerwa skinęła głową kobiecie niewiele starszej od siebie. Augusta Wren była osobistą sekretarką generała Longbottoma i choć na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się bardzo życzliwa, bardzo łatwo oceniała ludzi i to ona decydowała, kto dostąpi zaszczytu spotkania się z generałem. Minerwa pamiętała ją jeszcze z Hogwartu, ale dopiero w ministerstwie poznała ją lepiej. Jako że Minerwa często omawiała z Longbottomem wojenne plany, zdążyła zaprzyjaźnić się z jego sekretarką.

\- Wchodź, czeka na ciebie. – Augusta posłała Minerwie delikatny, pełen otuchy uśmiech.

Minerwa zapukała energicznie i weszła do gabinetu drugiego człowieka w ministerstwie po ministrze magii. A był to gabinet wyraźnie różniący się od pomieszczeń sekretarialnych. Pełen map i magicznych artefaktów, wyposażony w wygodne, skórzane meble, urządzony w bogatym, ale wyjątkowo męskim stylu.

Za biurkiem, obecnie przykrytym wielką mapą Europy siedział Lucas Longbottom. Szef Biura Aurorów miał około czterdziestu paru lat. Był postawnym mężczyzną o szpakowatych włosach i spokojnych, błękitnych oczach. Minerwa mogłaby uznać go nawet za przystojnego, gdyby nie zmarszczki będące skutkiem pełnej stresów pracy i blizna nad prawą brwią, podobno będąca pamiątką po walce z rogogonem węgierskim.

\- Dzień dobry, panno McGonagall. Proszę usiąść. – czarodziej zapraszającym gestem wskazał brązowe krzesło dokładnie naprzeciw siebie, przed biurkiem.

\- Napijesz się czegoś? Kawy, herbaty? – Lucas machnięciem różdżki zwinął mapę leżącą na biurku, zanim Minerwa zdążyła się jej przyjrzeć. Minerwa wbiła w niego wzrok i uniosła brwi. Auror roześmiał się szczerze:

\- Daj spokój, przecież nie zamierzam cię tu poddawać testom. Wiem, że z twoim nosem w mig rozpoznałabyś miksturę lub truciznę.

\- W takim razie poproszę herbaty. – Minerwa nie dała się zwieść z tropu. Gdy podczas szkolenia uczono ich zaawansowanego zielarstwa i eliksirów, jej kocie zmysły okazywały się bardzo pomocne. I choć kandydatów na aurorów testowano nieustannie, dosypując im trucizn do prawie wszystkiego, ona nigdy nie była zmuszona korzystać z antidotów.

\- Augusto! – generał szybkim zaklęciem otworzył drzwi do sekretariatu. – Zrób nam proszę herbaty. – poprosił, gdy w progu stanęła Augusta. Minerwa ze zdumieniem wychwyciła delikatny ton tej prośby. Generał znany był z wydawania rozkazów, a nawet przedmiotowego traktowania podwładnych. Nawet sama _prośba_ w jego przypadku była czymś niezwykłym.

\- Poprosiłem cię o spotkanie, bo niedługo kończysz szkolenie i chciałbym znać twoje zdanie na temat przyszłości. – Lucas rzadko owijał w bawełnę – od razu przechodził do sedna sprawy.

\- Najpierw muszę zdać wszystkie testy. – przypomniała Minerwa. Generał uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

\- Oboje wiemy że to nie będzie dla ciebie żaden problem. Zdradzę ci sekret – jak wiesz, ostateczny test jest bardzo spersonalizowany, by mieć pewność, że dany auror poradzi sobie ze swoimi największymi słabościami. Jednakże twój przypadek stanowi problem dla twoich mentorów – nadal nie wiedzą, co mogłoby być dla ciebie wyzwaniem na tyle dużym, byś nie uporała się z nim w kilka minut.

Minerwa już na tyle panowała nad emocjami, by powstrzymać rumieniec. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad doborem słów do swojego pytania, ale postanowiła odpowiedzieć szczerością na szczerość.

\- Nie mam żadnych planów, bo zawsze zakładałam, że ministerstwo dokładnie zaplanowało moją służbę po przejściu szkolenia.

Longbottom westchnął. To nieco zaskoczyło Minerwę, bo szef biura aurorów rzadko okazywał wątpliwość.

-Problem w tym, że w ministerstwie nie ma porozumienia w kwestii wykorzystania twoich talentów. – odpowiedział, po czym zerwał kontakt wzrokowy i zaczął wpatrywać się w wypolerowany blat biurka.

-Co to znaczy? Chyba nie chcecie mnie tu przetrzymywać? – Minerwa lekko zastukała paznokciami w drewno, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę przełożonego.

\- Nie, wszyscy zgadzamy się, że kluczowe jest wysłanie cię na kontynent tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Jednakże, o ile ja wolałbym wykorzystać twój strategiczny umysł i taktyczny zmysł, minister ciągle upiera się przy uczynieniu cię szpiegiem. – Longbottom uniósł wzrok na Minerwę. Ona tylko uniosła brwi:

\- Szpiegiem? Przecież pół armii Grindelwalda zna moją animagiczną formę. Już dawno przestałam mieć dużą wartość jako szpieg. I kogo miałabym szpiegować? Nie mamy nawet pojęcia gdzie szukać Grindelwalda i jego najbliższych współpracowników.

Longbottom kiwnął głową. Zapewne te same argumenty musiał przedstawiać ministrowi, jak wywnioskowała Minerwa.

\- Minister twierdzi, że twoja animagiczna forma jest tak pospolita, że dalej stanowi niepodważalny atut. I masz rację, nie wiemy gdzie mógłby ukrywać się Grindelwald, ale minister uważa, że ty masz największe szanse znalezienia jego kwatery głównej. Nie dopuszcza do siebie oczywistości, że Grindelwald jest zbyt potężny, zbyt sprytny, by można go było szpiegować. A ja nie pozwolę na wystawianie na niepotrzebne ryzyko mojego najlepszego żołnierza. – auror skinął lekko głową Minerwie, która tym razem nie powstrzymała rumieńców, choć najpierw skrzywiła się lekko na uwagę o ,,pospolitości" swojej formy.

\- Zatem? Mam szukać Grindelwalda, choć on prawdopodobnie wyczuje moją obecność z odległości kilkudziesięciu metrów? – zapytała, lekko przekrzywiając głowę. Oczywiście, że od momentu rozpoczęcia szkolenia liczyła się z pracowaniem jako szpieg w przyszłości. Ostrzegano ją, że to może być najlepsze wykorzystanie jej animagicznych umiejętności.

\- Nie. Mój sprzeciw chwilowo spowodował odłożenie tego planu w czasie. Zostaniesz wysłana na kontynent. Tam będziesz strategiem w naszym głównym obozie, jednak niewykluczone, że dostaniesz rozkazy udziału w bitwach i ważniejszych akcjach. – Longbottom lekko potarł bliznę nad brwią. Minerwa przez chwilę milczała. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że szef aurorów musiał w jakiś sposób zapłacić za sprzeciwienie się ministrowi. Większa część brytyjskiej społeczności czarodziejów uważała ministra Spencer-Moona za idealnego przywódcę na czas kryzysu. Był nieugięty i bezwzględny, ale Minerwa podejrzewała, że w kierowaniu podległymi ludźmi używał dobrze wymierzonej manipulacji. Ludzie, który nie dawali się zmanipulować, bardzo szybko mogli zostać oskarżeni o nielojalność.

Rozległy się trzy ciche stuknięcia i do gabinetu weszła Augusta z herbatą. Minerwa dostrzegła jak oblicze Longbottoma rozjaśnia się nieco na widok sekretarki. Odebrał od niej filiżankę, przypadkowo muskając jej dłoń. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko. Minerwa odwróciła głowę, by ukryć rozbawienie. Czasem umiejętność dostrzegania najmniejszych szczegółów, nabyta podczas szkolenia, zadziwiała nawet ją samą.

Wtem jej kocie zmysły wychwyciły krzyki dobiegające z zewnętrznego sekretariatu. Odwróciła się w momencie, gdy drzwi gabinetu stanęły otworem. Wyciągając różdżkę i zrywając się z krzesła, kątem oka zauważyła, że Lucas zasłania sobą bladą Augustę. Ale zaraz skupiła uwagę na napastniku. Napastniku, którego doskonale znała.

\- Moody? –zapytała, nie opuszczając różdżki.

Przed nią stał zdyszany Alastor Moody, ze zwichrzonymi włosami i rozbieganym spojrzeniem, które ostatecznie spoczęło na Longbottomie, starannie omijając Minerwę.

\- Nie może jej pan posłać na front! Ona nie potrafi słuchać rozkazów! Chce tylko dostać się do Grindelwalda by pomścić śmierć rodziców! Za kanałem nikt nie będzie w stanie jej kontrolować!- więcej Moody nie zdążył powiedzieć, bo jednocześnie oberwał zaklęciem rozbrajającym od Minerwy i uciszającym od Lucasa. Minerwa pochwyciła zręcznie jego różdżkę w momencie, gdy do gabinetu wtargnęło dwóch aurorów z ochrony ministerstwa.

\- Proszę o spokój! Panno McGonagall, znasz tego człowieka? – zapytał Lucas, unosząc dłoń w uspokajającym geście.

\- To Alastor Moody, sir. W przyszłym roku kończy Hogwart. – Minerwa nie spuszczała wzroku z dawnego przyjaciela. Co w niego wstąpiło?

\- Moody? Syn Alistera? – Lucas naturalnie znał rodziców Alastora, którzy byli jeszcze członkami starej gwardii podległych mu aurorów. Alastor potwierdził, kiwając głową i patrząc na niego nieufnie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia co w niego wstąpiło, nigdy nie zachowywał się tak… _nieodpowiedzialnie._ – powiedziała Minerwa, wbijając gniewne spojrzenie w chłopaka.

\- Tak, nie takiego rodzaju zachowania spodziewałbym się po potomku Moodych. Zabierzcie go, nie mamy teraz czasu na takie dziecinne zachowania. – Longbottom skinął na parę aurorów. Minerwa oddała różdżkę Alastora jednemu z nich. Sam Moody coś krzyczał i szarpał się, ale zaklęcie uciszające było dostatecznie silne. Augusta wyszła, zamykając drzwi za aurorami i wyrywającym się chłopakiem. Na jej twarzy malował się głęboki niesmak. Minerwa westchnęła i odwróciła się do Longbottoma, który przyglądał jej się z ciekawością.

\- Możesz to wyjaśnić? – zapytał wreszcie, na jego twarzy lekkie rozbawienie.

\- Nie. Przyjaźniliśmy się w Hogwarcie, podobnie jak ja chciał zawsze zostać aurorem. Przez ostatni rok nie miałam z nim stałego kontaktu, ze względu na napięty program szkolenia, ale zawsze wydawał się mnie wspierać w tym, co robię. Taka … eee nielojalność… to bardzo do niego niepodobne. – Minerwa z zakłopotaniem splotła dłonie. Longbottom zamyślił się.

\- Rozumiem. Przemyśl jego motywy, na wypadek gdyby ten incydent nie był podyktowany jedynie szczerą chęcią chronienia cię. Nie musisz się martwić, byłaś bardzo dobrze obserwowana pod kątem osobistej chęci zemsty na Grindelwaldzie. Nikt nigdy nie podważył szlachetności motywów twojego zaangażowania. Niemniej jednak to jedyna słabość na jaką od razu zwrócono uwagę w twoim przypadku, więc nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby próbowano tego użyć podczas twoich testów. – Longbottom mrugnął do niej. Minerwa uniosła lekko brwi, zdumiona faktem, że zdradza jej takie informacje. Spodziewała się, że ostateczny test nie będzie sprawdzianem jej mocy i umiejętności, będzie bazował na jej najsłabszych stronach, szczególnie tych natury emocjonalnej.

\- Będę miała to na uwadze. – odpowiedziała, pociągając łyk lekko wystygłej już herbaty.

Longbottom wstał, sygnalizując, że rozmowa dobiega końca. Minerwa wyciągnęła rękę ze szczerym uśmiechem. Auror potrząsnął nią, dodając:

\- Uważaj na siebie, Minerwo.

Minerwa skinęła głową. Longbottom po raz pierwszy użył jej imienia. Nie miała pojęcia, że szef biura aurorów pokłada w niej tak wielkie nadzieje, by ryzykować narażenie się ministrowi. Nie wiedziała, że wśród tak wysoko postawionych ludzi jest ktoś, kto docenia jej próbę zerwania z stereotypem delikatnej arystokratki. Nie sądziła, że zyskała tak potężnego sprzymierzeńca w bezdusznej, ministerialnej machinie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore ze złością wrzucił przydługi list Alastora do swojego kominka. Już sam nie wiedział czy przeklinać swoją głupotę czy brak pomyślunku ze strony chłopca. Owszem, zachęcał go do podjęcia jakiegoś działania, ale nie spodziewał się, że młody Gryfon zachowa się tak nierozważnie. Najwyraźniej znów umknął mu jeden element- zauroczenie chłopaka Minerwą i jego silna chęć chronienia jej. Westchnął. To granie na uczuciach młodego pana Moody'iego za bardzo przypominało manipulacje Gellerta.

Czarodziej z rezygnacją zasiadł w fotelu przed kominkiem, w którym gwałtownie strzelały płomienie, choć był środek lata. Zadrżał, próbując pozbyć się dominującego uczucia gniewu i niepokoju.

Przez głowę przemknęło mu złożenie wizyty Longbottomowi, a jeśli to nie poskutkuje, naciski na samego ministra. Ale potem przypomniał sobie chaotyczne słowa listu Alastora: ,,Longbottom chce zrobić z niej swojego głównego stratega. Minister najlepszego szpiega. Obydwoje chcą wysłać ją jak najszybciej do Francji. Ona sama chyba popiera plany Longbottoma. Podobno dziś ustalono, że gdy tylko zda ostateczne testy, zostanie wysłana na front." Albus usiłował przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co wiedział o szefie biura aurorów. Był to szlachetny człowiek, szczerze lubiany i podziwiany w swoim biurze. Jego pozycja opierała się na zaufaniu, a nie strachu, jak w przypadku ministra. Albus jednak wiedział, że Longbottom to strateg, który nawet jeśli chciał chronić swoje pionki, nie mógł trzymać ich poza planszą.

Minister to był jeszcze trudniejszy przypadek. Szczwany lis, jak mawiał Armando. Albus początkowo samolubnie cieszył się z wyboru Leonarda Spencer-Moona na stanowisko ministra magii. To przecież ukróciło prośby by to on sam, Dumbledore, objął tę pozycję. Z kompetentnym Leonardem, nieświadomym pewnych zaszłości i zależności, Albus miał święty spokój. Ale czy na pewno?

Nie, bo jego myśli ciągle krążyły wokół najważniejszej figury na szachownicy. Nie widział jej od chwili, gdy opuściła szkołę. Uważnie śledził jej poczynania, bez skrupułów wykorzystując wszystkie ministerialne kontakty. Na początku łudził się, że być może ta wojna jakimś cudem się skończy, zanim ona zakończy szkolenie. To były pobożne życzenia. Powinien był przewidzieć, że jej szkolenie będzie przyśpieszone. Że wszyscy dojdą do wniosku, że trzymanie jej tu to marnotrawstwo jej talentów. Nie mieli pojęcia, że posyłają ją na pewną śmierć.

Musiał, musiał coś wymyślić. Zatrzymać ją, mieć pewność, że jest bezpieczna. Bezwiednie zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Rozległ się trzask, gdy pękł jeden z srebrnych instrumentów, porzucony bezmyślnie na pustej szachownicy. Albus zaklął. Powinien się uspokoić. Przywołał uspokajający głos Perenelle, ale jej słowa bladły w obliczu poczucia bezsilności. Flammelowie wyjechali do Kanady, gdy naloty zaczęły stanowić zagrożenie dla ich prac badawczych. Ich listy jak zwykle pełne były słów wsparcia, ale jednocześnie Albus miał wrażenie, że każde z tych słów było dokładnie wyważone. Odwieczni nie próbowali na niego wpływać, ale podświadomie wyczuwał ich zaniepokojenie jego bierną postawą.

Bierną postawą. Miał ochotę zaśmiać się gorzko. Naprawdę miał szczęście, że garstka osób wiedziała, co łączyło go z Gellertem. Opinia publiczna nie naciskała, ostatecznie był przecież ich ukochanym, dobrodusznym profesorem. Tylko nieliczni widzieli w nim maga na tyle potężnego by stawić czoła Gellertowi. Nie łudził się, że stan zbiorowej niewiedzy odnośnie jego mocy długo się utrzyma. Doskonale wiedział, że prędzej czy później zażądają, by ruszył do walki.

Nie czuł się gotowy. Nie potrafiłby stanąć przed Gellertem, spojrzeć mu w oczy. Obraz martwego ciała Ariany zatańczył przed jego powiekami. Potarł oczy skrajem szaty, próbując go odpędzić. To wspomnienie atakowało go za każdym razem, gdy czytał relacje o kolejnych ofiarach, o postępach frontów, o nowych podbojach Gellerta. Setki ludzi umierały, ale cichy głos podpowiadał mu, że gdyby nie okazał się dostatecznie silny w starciu z czarnoksiężnikiem, ofiar byłoby znacznie więcej.

Czy ona myślała o nim? Czy miała nadzieję, że zjawi się, by uwolnić Europę od jarzma Grindelwalda? Czy może już dawno spisała go na straty i uznała za tchórza? Może właśnie dlatego chciała jak najszybciej dostać się na kontynent. Może uwierzyła w szepty całego ministerstwa, namaszczające ją na pogromczynię Gellerta.

Lecz nie miała pojęcia jaki on jest. Jak potężny, jak okrutny, do jakich okropieństw zdolny. Albus po prostu nie mógł pozwolić na to, by wpadła w ręce Gellerta, by znalazła się w zasięgu jego różdżki. Musiał _szybko_ coś wymyślić. Czas działał na jego niekorzyść. Jeśli Moody miał rację i miała wyruszyć na front zaraz po testach…

Testy! Albus zerwał się z fotela i zaczął nerwowo przemierzać salon swojego apartamentu. Jeśli nie zda tych testów, wtedy nie zostanie wysłana – rozumował. Jego oblicze rozjaśnił osobliwy uśmiech. Przecież znał ją. Jej słabości, rysy na jej zbroi.

Moody donosił, że magowie z ministerstwa mieli problem z ustaleniem przebiegu jej testu.

,, _Wybawię ich z kłopotu! '' –_ Dumbledore zatarł ręce, pełen nowego entuzjazmu.


	2. Chapter 2

Minerwa w swojej kociej postaci szybko szła pustą uliczką Londynu. Choć jej myśli nadal krążyły wokół tego, co wydarzyło się w gabinecie Longbottoma, jej zmysły uważnie lustrowały otoczenie. Ciemne, ciche ulice wydawały się być zupełnie opuszczone. Gdzieś w oddali rozległ się grzmot, gdy kolejna niemiecka bomba spadła na brytyjską ziemię. Gorące, letnie powietrze zdawało się drgać, niosąc ze sobą zapach gruzów i rynsztoka. Ponure kamienice wznosiły nad ulicami niczym milczące olbrzymy, zaciemnione okna nie przepuszczały najmniejszego promyka światła. O tej porze szczury wyruszały na poszukiwanie pożywienia, ale Minerwa nie zwracała na nie uwagi. Chciała jedynie znaleźć się w domu.

Wreszcie zatrzymała się przed zwyczajnie wyglądającą kamienicą. Rozejrzawszy się uważnie i upewniwszy, że jest sama na wąskiej uliczce, zmieniła formę. Szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła różdżkę i zaczęła intonować zaklęcia. Choć mieszkanie, do którego próbowała się dostać, miało dwa razy mniej zabezpieczeń niż szkocka rezydencja McGonagallów, ściągnięcie ochronnych zaklęć zajęło jej ponad minutę. Gdy skończyła, kamienica, przed którą stała, była wyższa o jedno piętro . Ostatni raz Minerwa rozejrzała się dookoła, po czym weszła do środka. Już wewnątrz, zajęła się mozolnym ponownym nakładaniem zaklęć. Gdy była zadowolona z efektu, ruszyła na górę.

Szybko pokonywała kolejne piętra, przeskakując po trzy schodki naraz. Dzięki wyczulonym zmysłom nie potrzebowała światła, ale na wszelki wypadek trzymała przed sobą wyciągniętą różdżkę. Kiedy znalazła się na ostatnim piętrze, przed masywnymi drzwiami, znów zaczęła ściągać zabezpieczenia. Te już były prostsze. Po chwili zamek cicho szczęknął i Minerwa weszła do środka.

Natychmiast oślepiło ją jasne światło wydobywające się z dwóch wycelowanych w nią różdżek. Zamrugała kilka razy, unosząc ręce w uspokajającym geście. Postać przed nią zapytała podejrzliwie:

\- Hasło?

\- Piernikowe traszki. – odpowiedziała Minerwa i pozwoliła się zamknąć w objęciach Poppy.

Poppy miała naprawdę silny uścisk, ale Minerwa nie uczyniła żadnego ruchu, by się z niego uwolnić. Była dużo wyższa, więc ponad ramieniem przyjaciółki widziała, jak Amelia zapala światła i poprawia zasłony w oknach.

\- Minnie, już zaczynałyśmy się martwić. Nie widziałyśmy cię od tygodnia! – Poppy poklepała ją po ramieniu, prowadząc do maleńkiej kuchni.

\- Usiądź, zostało trochę kapusty, zaraz ci nałożę. – rzuciła Amelia, pochylając się nad prymitywną kuchenką.

Minerwa przymknęła oczy z zadowoleniem. Gdy razem z Poppy ukończyły Hogwart, Amelia zaproponowała im mieszkanie z nią. Córka byłego ministra jako jedyna z rodziny została w Wielkiej Brytanii. Jej ojciec w zeszłym roku doznał serii udarów i poradzono mu wyjazd do Australii. Jego żona wyjechała razem z nim, sprzedając wiejski dom Bonesów, by pokryć koszty leczenia. Ostatnie resztki fortuny otrzymała Amelia na swoją edukację. Gdy dziewczyna była na pierwszym roku studiowania prawa czarodziejów, wybuchła wojna i była zmuszona opuścić londyński dom, przyznany jej rodzinie za czasów kadencji jej ojca. W zamian dostała to obskurne mieszkanko, ale sama nie była tu zbyt bezpieczna, dlatego była więcej niż szczęśliwa, gdy Poppy i Minerwa zgodziły się zamieszkać z nią.

Poppy kończyła przyspieszony kurs pielęgniarki w szpitalu św. Munga i podobnie jak Minerwa miała wkrótce wyruszyć na kontynent by pomóc przy rannych czarodziejach. To ona dbała najbardziej o ich wspólne mieszkanie, nigdy nie tracąc optymizmu, nawet gdy cała kamienica trzęsła się w posadach, a tynk z sufitu wpadał im do talerzy z rzadką zupą.

Minerwa spędzała w mieszkaniu najmniej czasu z ich trójki. Jej szkolenie nierzadko wymagało od niej zostania w ministerstwie, włóczenia się nocą po Londynie czy pobudkę w środku nocy. Poppy i Amelia były do tego przyzwyczajone – to jednak nie powstrzymywało ich od martwienia się, gdy Minerwa znikała na kilka dni. Dziś wróciła po siedmiu dniach. Zaniepokojone spojrzenia, jakie między sobą wymieniały, mówiły Minerwie więcej niż wypolerowane lustro – musiała wyglądać naprawdę okropnie.

\- Tajne, czy opowiesz nam co się działo przez te parę dni? – zapytała Amelia, stawiając przed nią talerz z zimną już kapustą.

\- Daj jej zjeść, pewnie znowu nie dali im nic do jedzenia. – Poppy wstawiła wodę na herbatę, jednocześnie dając Amelii przyjacielskiego kuksańca.

\- Hmmm, większość jest tajna. Ale dziś dostałam wezwanie na audiencję u Longbottoma. – odpowiedziała Minerwa z pełnymi ustami. Już dawno temu zawiązały pakt, zwalniający je z manier w ich małym mieszkanku.

\- I co? Opowiadaj. – Amelia usiadła naprzeciw, opierając głowę na rękach.

\- Było to bardziej interesujące spotkanie, niż mogłam się spodziewać. – odpowiedziała Minerwa i zaczęła opowiadać. Przyjaciółki nie przerywały jej, gdy opisywała rozmowę z Longbottomem, choć na ich twarzach często pojawiało się zdumienie. Gdy wspomniała o pojawieniu się Alastora, Poppy zakryła dłonią usta, a Amelia pokręciła głową z niesmakiem. Nie odezwały się jednak, dopóki nie skończyła.

\- I nie zdołałaś go już odnaleźć? – zapytała Amelia. Minerwa pokręciła głową.

\- Szukałam, ale musiał opuścić ministerstwo zaraz po zwolnieniu przez ochronę. Dowiedziałam się jedynie, że zanim wtargnął do gabinetu Longbottoma, zbierał informacje na temat mojego szkolenia. – Minerwa poczuła przypływ rozbawienia: bądź co bądź, ze swoją zdolnością do wyciągania potrzebnych informacji, Moody będzie wspaniałym aurorem.

\- Ale po co? Owszem, zawsze był tobą jakoś zauroczony, ale nie sądziłabym, że ryzykowałby swoją reputację i karierę… to do niego zupełnie niepodobne. – oświadczyła Poppy. Minerwa uniosła brwi – dla niej nawet ,,zauroczenie" było zbyt dużym słowem . Niemniej jednak od miesięcy nie miała z nim kontaktu. A w gabinecie traktował ją jak powietrze, jakby wcale nie chodziło o nią.

\- To więcej niż dziwne także z tego względu, że jeśli wykluczymy motyw emocjonalny, jedynymi osobami, którym może zależeć na opóźnieniu twojego wyjazdu są zwolennicy Grindelwalda. Na Merlina, nawet twoja babka nie wyraziła żadnego sprzeciwu co do twojego udziału w walkach! – rzekła Amelia.

\- Ma nadzieję, że przynajmniej umrę z klasą. – mruknęła Minerwa, za co zarobiła kuksańca od Poppy.

\- To nie jest powód do żartów. Dziwi mnie fakt, że Longbottom potraktował ten incydent tak lekko. – młoda pielęgniarka bez słowa zabrała pustą już miskę od Minerwy i machnęła różdżką, używając zaklęcia zmywającego.

\- I tak ma wiele na głowie. Może jego podejście jest właściwe- nie możemy wpadać w paranoję i szukać ukrytych motywów w każdym działaniu. Powinnam teraz skupić się na zdaniu tych testów, by bez opóźnień wyruszyć na kontynent. – Minerwa zaczęła rozplatać swój długi warkocz.

\- No proszę, w dwóch zdaniach zanegowałaś całe swoje szkolenie. – mruknęła Amelia, ale Minerwa oczywiście to usłyszała.

\- Ministerstwo chce, by aurorzy myśleli w określony sposób. I nawet jeśli to szkolenie w jakiś sposób wpłynęło na moje zachowania czy działania, pewna sfera musi pozostać niezależna. – wyjaśniła Minerwa. Zaraz potem jednak zmarszczyła brwi – ktoś już kiedyś powiedział coś podobnego.

\- Uwaga, McGonagall wpada w filozoficzny nastrój – to znak byśmy poszły się położyć. – Poppy lekko pacnęła Minerwę w ramię. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna kiwnęła głową – marzyła o śnie.

Wieczorem, w przeddzień testów Minerwa przewracała się z boku na bok, usiłując zasnąć. Nie była pewna czy to stres przed czekającym ją wyzwaniem. Podczas szkolenia przeszła naprawdę wiele. Za każdym razem, gdy udawała się do ministerstwa, tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, co będzie na nią czekać. Jutro miało być tak samo. Oczywiście nie spodziewała się czegoś dziecinnie prostego. Bądź co bądź, to był ostateczny test. Z drugiej strony, była ostatnia z przystępujących do niego kandydatów na aurorów. Ci, z którymi udało jej się porozmawiać, twierdzili, że nigdy nie wznieśli się na wyżyny swojej odwagi i zdolności do momentu tego testu. A jednak wszyscy oni przeszli swoje testy pozytywnie.

Może chodziło o coś więcej? Może do głosu dochodziły jej najskrytsze lęki? Wszyscy poklepywali ją po plecach, wspominając sławę lwicy Gryffindoru. Nie mieli pojęcia, że Tiara do samego końca nie była pewna jej wyboru. Wszyscy uważali, że jest skazana na sukces, jako potomkini wspaniałej rodziny. Nie wiedzieli, że ojciec zawsze chciał ją trzymać od tego wszystkiego z daleka. Wszyscy wychwalali jej niezwykłe zapasy energii. Nie doświadczyli jej niszczycielskiej siły, tylko dlatego, że Minerwie udało się przeprowadzić oczyszczenie, naprawiając zbombardowaną kamienicę.

Tak, mogli kwestionować jej motywację. Ona sama nie była pewna, dlaczego tak bardzo pragnie wyruszyć na kontynent, walczyć. Czy chodziło o zemstę, o chęć wykazania się, o szlachetne pragnienie pomocy? Nie potrafiła wskazać niczego, co było wiodącą siłą pozwalającą jej na pokonywanie najtrudniejszych zadań.

Umysł podsuwał jej różne obrazy. Martwe ciało Constance. Zapłakana twarz babki Theresy. Uspokajający uśmiech ojca. Zdumiona twarz matki. Ich trumny, doskonale widoczne na tle białego śniegu. Hogwart, wznoszący się ponad nieruchomą taflą jeziora. Uczniowie Gryffindoru, śpiewający jej sto lat w dniu osiągnięcia pełnoletniości. Nauczyciele, oklaskujący jej taniec z Tomem Riddle. Wrzask Toma, gdy torturowała go siłą własnych myśli. Albus…

BUM!

Minerwa poczuła potężne szarpnięcie i ujrzała rozbłysk, widoczny mimo zaciemnienia. Bez wahania chwyciła różdżkę i podbiegła do okna. Otworzyła je.

Stojąca naprzeciw kamienica płonęła. Pomarańczowe płomienie strzelały w niebo, pośród krzyków ludzi, ratujących się z zbombardowanego budynku. Ranni, przerażeni, próbowali wydostać się z płonących gruzów. Minerwa zaklęła, zaraz potem karcąc się w myślach. Odwróciła się z powrotem, gdy otworzyły się drzwi drugiego pokoju. Poppy, już ubrana w pielęgniarski fartuch, rzuciła jej torbę z czerwonym krzyżem. Za nią Minerwa dostrzegła ubierającą się w biegu Amelię. Nie było czasu do stracenia. Już miała rzucić się do okna, by wyskoczyć z ostatniego piętra, gdy Poppy chwyciła ją za rękę.

\- Minnie, znasz procedury. Żadnej magii.

Minerwa zacisnęła usta, ale posłusznie podążyła za Poppy do schodów. Nic nie denerwowało jej bardziej niż nakaz zachowania magii w tajemnicy przed mugolami w takich sytuacjach. I choć razem z Poppy łamały go wielokrotnie, za pomocą magii lecząc rannych cywilów, musiały być ostrożne.

Gdy wypadły na ulicę, Amelia została nieco z tyłu, by znów nałożyć zaklęcia ochronne na ich mieszkanie. Poppy podbiegła do grupy nieprzytomnych ludzi, już wyniesionych z budynku i czekających na przyjazd karetki. Minerwa, upewniwszy się, że przyjaciółka poradzi sobie w pojedynkę, przewiesiła torbę przez ramię i jak strzała pobiegła do płonącego budynku.

Wewnątrz zmieniła się w swoją kocią formę i przez chwilę przystanęła, nadsłuchując. Przez chwilę słyszała tylko odgłosy łamiący się belek, trzeszczących płomieni i walących się murów. Ale potem jej wrażliwe uszy wychwyciły krzyk:

\- Pomocy! Pomocy!

Kobiece wołanie o pomoc dochodziło z góry. Minerwa rzuciła się w kierunku widocznych jeszcze schodów, ale wtem spory kawałek sufitu runął na drewnianą konstrukcję. Ogień buchnął na Minerwę, osmalając jej futro. Czym prędzej zmieniła się z powrotem i spojrzała w górę, na utworzoną w suficie wyrwę. Zobaczyła przerażoną, ciemnowłosą dziewczynę w brudnej i podartej koszuli nocnej, kurczowo trzymającą się komina- jedynego stabilnego póki co elementu. Mogła być w wieku Minerwy.

\- Pomóż mi! – wykrzyknęła, widząc młodą czarownicę. Minerwa nie miała zbyt wielu możliwości. Nie miała jak dostać się do dziewczyny. Lewitacja i miotła nie wchodziły w grę. Musiała przekonać dziewczynę, by ta skoczyła w dół.

\- Skacz! – wrzasnęła Minerwa, stając pod dziurą w suficie i rozkładając szeroko ręce. Miała nadzieję, że przymus w jej głosie był wystarczająco silny. Przerażona dziewczyna najpierw pokręciła głową ze strachu. Nawet jej tragiczne położenie nie odebrało jej zdolności logicznego myślenia. Upadek z wysokości kilku metrów nie mógł zakończyć się dobrze dla żadnej z nich.

\- Skacz! – powtórzyła Minerwa, przewidując, że za chwilę ściana nośna budynku nie wytrzyma i obie zostaną zasypane płonącymi gruzami. Dziewczyna chyba także to pojęła, bo z wyrazem ostatecznej decyzji na twarzy odepchnęła się od ściany. Mimo powagi całej sytuacji, Minerwa miała ochotę się roześmiać, na widok zdumionej miny dziewczyny, gdy ta wylądowała lekko w jej ramionach.

\- Jak? – jej głos drżał wyraźnie, nie puściła też ręki Minerwy.

\- Potem mi podziękujesz. Czy ktoś jeszcze może być tam na górze? Żywy? – zapytała Minerwa, z mocą patrząc w szaroniebieskie oczy dziewczyny.

\- Moja babcia… ale ją zasypało. – wydukała, następnie wybuchła płaczem. Minerwa położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Nikt więcej? Sąsiedzi, rodzina?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Minerwa obejrzała ją dokładnie – nie wydawała się ranna.

\- Musimy się stąd wydostać. Chodź.

Wydostanie się z zawalonego w połowie budynku okazało się trudniejsze, niż można było się spodziewać. Minerwa nie mogła zmienić formy, a dziewczyna była słaba, przerażona i na wpół przytomna. Do tego wszędzie wirował pył z powalonych ścian i razem z dymem dostawał się do płuc. Coraz częściej musiały się zatrzymywać, by odkaszlnąć. Po dobrych kilkunastu minutach, Minerwa wypchnęła dziewczynę przez drzwi frontowe, w momencie, gdy na miejsce dotarł pierwszy zastęp straży pożarnej. Minerwa opuściła głowę, gdy mijali ją strażacy – śpieszyła się do Poppy, która biegała między rzędem rannych, ułożonych na środku ulicy. Ktoś jednak złapał ją za rękę. Minerwa odwróciła się, przez jej twarz przemknął wyraz irytacji.

\- Jak masz na imię? – to była dziewczyna, którą uratowała.

\- Aurelia. – skłamała częściowo Minerwa. – Jeśli nie czujesz się ranna, to idź do tamtej brązowej kamienicy – przyjmują tam ewakuowanych. – Minerwa z zniecierpliwieniem wskazała kamienicę sąsiadującą z jej, gdzie już organizowano okrycia i schronienia dla uratowanych.

\- Jestem Caroline. Dziękuję. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Minerwa kiwnęła głową i rzuciła się do Poppy, już nie zwracając uwagi na Caroline.

\- Co tu mamy? – Minerwa szybko ogarnęła wzrokiem sytuację. Poppy poukładała rannych względem powagi obrażeń. Sama gorączkowo szyła otwartą ranę na piersi najciężej rannego, Amelia bandażowała tych lżej rannych. Mugole ochotnicy podawali im narzędzia, wykonując polecenia dwóch czarownic. Minerwa uklękła pomiędzy dwiema przyjaciółkami. Od razu zabrała się do pracy. W ciągu pół godziny wyciągnęła pięciocentymetrową drzazgę z nogi młodego chłopaka, zatamowała krwawienie z tętnicy udowej i oddała go w ręce Amelii, by zająć się mężczyzną z otwartym złamaniem ręki. W duchu przeklinała wszystkie kodeksy tajności. Wystarczyło jedno zaklęcie, by naprawić takie proste złamanie, ale przecież nie mogła tego zrobić. Jedyne co jej pozostało, to usztywnienie złamanej kończyny i zatamowanie krwawienia. Gdy skończyła, otarła pot z czoła, zostawiając na nim krwawe smugi. Ręce miała całe w sadzy, pyle i krwi. Wtem ktoś ją zawołał:

\- Siostro! – to był jeden ze strażaków, który razem z kolegą właśnie układał na ziemi dopiero co wyniesioną z budynku kobietę. Minerwa podeszła do niej. Była to staruszka i gdyby nie delikatnie unosząca się klatka piersiowa, Minerwa uznałaby ją za martwą. Na jej piersi rozlewała się ogromna krwawa plama, nogi wyglądały na całkowicie zmiażdżone. Minerwa pochyliła się nad ranną i sprawdziła puls. Serce biło z zaskakująca siłą. Nagle kobieta zaczęła charczeć i krztusić się, aż z jej ust wypłynęła strużka ciemnej krwi. Minerwa uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć na strażaka.

\- Przykro mi. – powiedziała. W tym momencie usłyszała cichy szept:

-Caroline… - to staruszka usiłowała coś powiedzieć. Minerwa wstrzymała oddech – to musiała być babka dziewczyny, którą uratowała. Czarownica przez chwilę się zastanawiała. A potem uniosła głowę. Strażak nadal stał i z łzami w oczach patrzył na umierającą kobietę.

\- Dopiero wczoraj przyjęto mnie do służby. To pierwsza osoba, którą wyciągnąłem. – powiedział, ocierając łzy. Minerwa szybkim ruchem rozpięła torbę i powiedziała:

\- W zielonej kamienicy jest jej wnuczka, przyprowadź ją. – zdziwiła ją twardość we własnym głosie. Jednocześnie jednak wiedziała, że tak powinno być. Że ona sama chciałaby być z babką w jej ostatnich chwilach, nawet w najtragiczniejszych okolicznościach.

\- Min? – Poppy odeszła od kolejnego ciężko chorego, po którego właśnie przyjechała karetka.

\- Już zaraz. – palce Minerwy szybko błądziły między różnokolorowymi fiolkami. Wreszcie zacisnęła dłoń na ostatniej buteleczce z zielonymi korkami. Rozejrzawszy się i upewniwszy, że obie przyjaciółki zajęte są leczeniem, Minerwa wlała całą zawartość buteleczki w usta staruszki. Oddech kobiety momentalnie się uspokoił. Właśnie dostała najwyższą dawkę eliksiru uśmierzającego ból, jaką można było zaaplikować mugolowi. Jedyne, co mogła teraz odczuwać, to słabnące bicie serca, które nie nadążało z pompowaniem krwi. Minerwa położyła ręce na szerokiej ranie, by choć trochę zatamować wypływ krwi. Przymknęła oczy na chwilę. Aż usłyszała cichy szept kobiety:

\- Dziękuję. – staruszka miała teraz otwarte oczy, ale jej spojrzenie było rozbiegane. Minerwa wiedziała, że to typowe dla umierających. W tym roku już wiele razy była świadkiem czyjejś śmierci.

\- Babciu! - z drugiej strony kobiety upadła zapłakana Caroline. Minerwa odsunęła się, zabierając ręce z rany kobiety. Caroline chwyciła ją za zakrwawiony rękaw szaty.

\- Pomóż jej! Błagam, zrób coś, mam tylko ją! – głos dziewczyny był błagalny. Minerwa pokręciła głową.

\- Nic więcej nie mogę zrobić. – odpowiedziała, unikając wzroku dziewczyny. Zanim Caroline zdążyła powiedzieć coś więcej, Minerwa zabrała torbę i pośpieszyła do kolejnego rannego.

Bomba wybuchła około pierwszej w nocy. Trzy czarownice skończyły pracować około czwartej nad ranem, gdy ostatni z ciężej rannych został zabrany przez ambulans. Minerwa patrzyła za odjeżdżającym pojazdem, gdy poczuła, jak czyjaś dłoń chwyta ją za łokieć.

\- Min, chodź. Powinnyśmy wrócić do mieszkania, zanim zainteresują się nami mugolskie służby. – to była Amelia, która drugim ramieniem podtrzymywała wyczerpaną Poppy. Młoda pielęgniarka zajmowała się ponad połową rannych, w tym tymi najciężej. Blada i spocona, słaniała się na nogach. Minerwa kiwnęła głową, starając się nie patrzeć na rząd zakrytych ciemnym materiałem ciał i Caroline, szlochającą w ramionach młodego strażaka. Wsparła Poppy, podczas gdy Amelia zdejmowała zaklęcia ochronne. Gdy wreszcie znalazły się w cichym mieszkaniu, Poppy już powoli wracała do siebie:

\- Min, masz jutro testy, idź spać. Ja i Amelia też zaraz się położymy.

Minerwa nie próbowała negocjować. Z silnym postanowieniem spożytkowania tych kilku godzin na sen, powlokła się najpierw do łazienki, by zmyć krew i brud.


	3. Chapter 3

Następnego ranka Minerwę obudziła Amelia, na palcach zmierzająca do łazienki. Szkolenie aurorów nauczyło Minerwę nie tylko spania w ubraniu by być gotową na każdą ewentualność – jej sen stał się tak lekki, że wystarczył lekki szelest, by ją obudzić. Teraz usiadła, obejmując rękami kolana. Obrazy płonącej kamienicy, krzyczącej ze strachu dziewczyny, śmierci starszej kobiety, krwi kilkunastu rannych nadal były jaskrawo żywe w jej pamięci.

Amelia jakimś cudem zdobyła chleb i trochę pomidorów, więc ich śniadanie było iście królewskie. Minerwa jadła szybko, łapczywie, nawet nie zastanawiając się, co powiedziałaby jej babka. W ciągu ostatniego roku Minerwa tylko raz poprosiła lady McGonagall o przysłanie zapasów żywności. I choć czuła się niezręcznie, prosząc babkę o pomoc, postanowiła, że poprosi ją znów o wsparcie, przed wyjazdem do Francji. Ona dostawała jakieś racje z ministerstwa, ale Poppy i Amelia nie miały tego luksusu.

\- Min, zużyłaś całą buteleczkę mikstury przeciwbólowej? – spytała Poppy, robiąc porządek w swoich torbach z bandażami i lekami.

\- Tak. – Minerwa westchnęła, przypominając sobie, jak wlała całą dawkę w usta umierającej kobiety.

\- Nie muszę ci przypominać, że za każdą buteleczkę jestem rozliczana w szpitalu? – ciągnęła dalej Poppy.

\- Potrzebowałam jej. Uwarzę ci cały kociołek, jeśli to jest taki problem. – odburknęła Minerwa. Amelia położyła dłoń na ramieniu Poppy w ostrzegawczy sposób. Minerwa udała, że tego nie widzi.

\- Nie wątpię, że masz do tego zdolności, ale uwarzenie tej mikstury trwa pięć miesięcy, więc to raczej niemożliwe. – odpowiedziała młoda pielęgniarka. Minerwa nie odpowiedziała. Powinna już się zbierać do wyjścia. Do niewielkiego, czarnego plecaka, zaczarowanego zaklęciem zmniejszająco- zwiększającym, Minerwa wrzuciła świeżo wyprane przez Poppy pięć par czystych skarpetek. W środku miała kilka kompletów szat, namiot, profesjonalny zestaw eliksirów plus średni kociołek, bandaże, ministerialne konserwy, miotłę i zestaw konserwatorski i mnóstwo przydatnych rzeczy. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna zastanawiała się przez chwilę, a potem urwała liść z rośliny podarowanej jej przez Pomonę na osiemnaste urodziny. Zaczęła go żuć, jednocześnie wrzucając całą doniczkę do plecaka.

\- Nie jesteś pewna, że tu wrócisz, prawda? – zapytała Amelia, obserwując jak pokaźnych rozmiarów roślinka znika w czeluści plecaka.

\- Nie, może już w kilka minut po zdaniu testu dostanę świstoklik na kontynent. To byłoby bardzo prawdopodobne, gdyby minister jednak postawił na swoim i wskazał mnie na szpiega. Longbottom powinien dać mi czas na … na ogarnięcie tego wszystkiego. – Minerwa unikała wzroku przyjaciółki. Ministerstwo nigdy nie brało pod uwagę prozaicznych pożegnań i sentymentów.

\- W takim razie musimy się pożegnać już teraz. – oczy Amelii błyszczały. Minerwa objęła przyjaciółkę.

\- Uważaj na siebie. – Minerwa uspokajająco gładziła plecy szlochającej przyjaciółki. Ponad jej ramieniem widziała bladą twarz Poppy.

\- Min, obiecaj, że wrócisz! – Amelia wreszcie oderwała się od Minerwy, na jej twarzy błaganie. Minerwa natychmiast przypomniała sobie chwilę, gdy przyciskała różdżkę do gardła Amelii. Odsunęła to wspomnienie. Tak wiele się zmieniło.

\- Nie mogę tego obiecać. – mruknęła. Poppy podeszła do nich, jej usta drżały. Minerwa uściskała i ją.

\- Pewnie spotkamy się we Francji.

\- Pewnie tak, kwestia tylko tego, w jakich okolicznościach. – odpowiedziała Poppy. Minerwa westchnęła. Bardzo chciała, by Poppy została w kraju, by się nie narażała. Z drugiej strony, Poppy musiała czuć dokładnie to samo. Obie jednak wiedziały, że poczucie obowiązku nie da im spokoju, dopóki nie przyczynią się w jakiś sposób do zakończenia tej wojny.

\- Muszę już iść. Pozdrówcie ode mnie Pomonę, jak ją spotkacie. – Minerwa z żalem wyrwała się z ciepłego uścisku Poppy. Żałowała, że nie ma okazji pożegnać się z Pomoną. Młoda adeptka zielarstwa ciężko pracowała w ogromnych cieplarniach w Walii, czuwając nad wzrostem roślin używanych przy produkcji leczniczych eliksirów.

Minerwa z ciężkim sercem odwróciła się od przyjaciółek, z którymi spędzała każdą wolną chwilę poza szkoleniem i wyszła z ich małego mieszkania. Już w kociej formie wybiegła z kamienicy. Smutnym spojrzeniem obrzuciła zrujnowany wczorajszej nocy dom. A potem pobiegła w lewo, do znajdującej się kilka przecznic dalej budki telefonicznej, przez którą mogła dostać się do ministerstwa.

W ministerstwie, Minerwa majestatycznym krokiem przemierzała atrium. Doskonale ukrywała zdenerwowanie. Jako wytrawny strateg, uwielbiała mieć wszystko zaplanowane. Teraz nie miała zielonego pojęcia, czego może się spodziewać. Wierzyła w swoje umiejętności, dlatego nie prosiła o wsparcie Merlina, potężnych przodków czy mugolskich bóstw. Mimo to jednak wrzuciła pojedynczego knuta do Fontanny Magicznego Braterstwa.

Dopiero w pustej windzie nerwowo zacisnęła ręce na różdżce. Niewielki kawałek drewna dobrze jej służył w czasie szkolenia. Minerwa oczywiście uczyła się radzić sobie bez różdżki, ale to było doskonalenie sprawności fizycznej. Magia bez użycia różdżki nadal była zakazana. Minerwa nie miała odwagi ani nie uważała za mądre popisywać się jej użyciem przed ministerstwem. Ta umiejętność jednak nie zanikała.

Gdy ostatecznie weszła do sali przygotowań, zdziwiło ją, że jest tam jedynie Longbottom. Od razu zaczęła mieć podejrzenia. Ręka pewnie ściskała różdżkę, gdy czarodziej odwrócił się do niej.

\- Wszyscy poszli już zająć sobie najlepsze miejsca do obserwacji. Zaoferowałem, że osobiście odprowadzę cię do drzwi. Możesz mieć ze sobą tylko różdżkę. Żadnego innego ekwipunku. – jego głos był dziwnie smutny. Minerwa kiwnęła głową. Ostatecznie nie spodziewała się ciepłego powitania i słów pociechy, prawda?

Odłożyła plecak na ławkę pod metalowym wieszakiem, które razem z lustrem stanowiły jedyne umeblowanie pokoju przygotowań. Minerwa była tu nie raz, dlatego wiedziała, że za prostymi, ale niezwykle grubymi drzwiami znajduje się pomieszczenie, które mogło dowolnie zmieniać rozmiary. Dzięki zręcznej iluzji, stawało się pustynią, dżunglą, zbombardowanym miastem czy hogwardzką klasą, w zależności od potrzeb. Nigdy nie było wiadomo czym się stanie. W każdym razie jedna ze ścian lub sufit były lustrem weneckim, więc miała pewność, że każdy jej ruch będzie obserwowany. Minerwa stanęła przed lustrem, by sprawdzić jak się prezentuje. Ciemne kręgi pod oczami zdradzały jej bezsenną noc. Lecz mogła z zadowoleniem stwierdzić, że w jej postawie nie widać strachu. Longbottom też to zauważył:

\- Prawdziwa Gryfonka. – Minerwa z zadowoleniem odnotowała dumę w jego głosie. Zastanawiała się, czy on widział to w niej od początku, czy ryzykował, stając za nią murem w sporze z ministrem.

\- Ostatnia rada, zanim przekroczę próg? – Minerwa zbliżyła się do drzwi.

\- Chcę żebyś wiedziała, że byłem przeciwny temu. Że starałem się przekonać ministra, że to niesprawiedliwe i okrutne. Nie mogłem nic zrobić. – głos Longbottoma drżał lekko. Minerwa odwróciła się do niego ze zdumieniem. O co mu chodziło? Co czekało na nią za tymi drzwiami, że Longbottom tak się denerwował? Nie zdążyła go zapytać, bo zamek w wrotach cicho szczęknął. Skrzydła powoli się rozsuwały. Minerwa zacisnęła dłoń na różdżce i ruszyła do przodu.

Gdy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, Minerwa nie mogła już rozpoznać ich konturów. Wsiąknęły w białą ścianę jako część iluzji. Naprawdę dziwnej iluzji. Minerwa była otoczona przez wszechobecną biel. Znajdowała się w pomieszczeniu wielkości największej klasy obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie. Nie było tu żadnego punktu odniesienia, jakby Minerwa była zamknięta w ogromnym, białym sześcianie. Zrobiła krok w tył i dotknęła ręką ściany. Mur nie był zaczarowany, to była po prostu gładka, zimna powierzchnia. Gdyby nie umieszczone na suficie lampy, Minerwa nie miałaby nawet pojęcia, która z tych ścian jest podłogą. Światło lamp było zimne, białe, ale dziwne, gdyż Minerwa nie rzucała cienia.

Przez chwilę się zastanawiała na czym polega jej zadanie. Miała się wydostać z tej klatki? Dla próby wystrzeliła prostą ,,bombardę" w ścianę naprzeciw. Powierzchnia lekko rozbłysła, częściowo pochłaniając, a częściowo odbijając zaklęcie. Minerwa pozwoliła sobie wchłonąć energię rykoszetu. To nie było idealne miejsce na walkę. Bardziej nadawało się na więzienie, ale nie sądziła, by jej zadaniem była ucieczka z tego miejsca. Wiedziała że jest na tyle silna, by zniszczyć iluzję i otaczające ją mury, ale to wymagało ogromnej mocy. Ministerstwu nie mogło chodzić tylko o sprawdzenie jak wiele energii w sobie zgromadziła.

Nie traciła czujności, dlatego nadal pozostawała w pozie ofensywnej, gdy rozległ się trzask, tak charakterystyczny dla aportacji.

Minerwa naprawdę mogła spodziewać się wszystkiego. Ale widok stojącego przed nią czarodzieja całkowicie ją zaskoczył. Oto miała przed oczami Albusa Dumbledore, z jego migotającymi oczami i ciepłym uśmiechem. Był ubrany w długą, granatową szatę, wyraźnie kontrastującą z białymi ścianami.

Przez chwilę Minerwa stała z wyciągniętą różdżką, jak sparaliżowana. Co jest grane? Co _on_ tu robił?

Zmusiła się, by pamiętać, że to jest jej test, że zza którejś z tych białych ścian jest bacznie obserwowana przez aurorów i ministerialnych oficjeli. Możliwe, że sam Albus również był iluzją.

\- Kolor oczu Constance? – zapytała, starając się, by jej głos brzmiał pewnie. Uśmiech Albusa nieco zbladł, jakby nie spodziewał się pytania kontrolnego.

\- Sosnowe igły, tak jak oczy twego ojca. – jego głos był dokładnie taki, jak zapamiętała – miękki i głęboki.

\- Co pan tutaj robi, _profesorze?_ – zapytała, nie opuszczając różdżki. Specjalnie podkreśliła tytuł. To była część gry i Dumbledore na pewno to zauważył. Nie widzieli się rok, a kontakt listowny zamarł po kilku miesiącach. Na każde kilka stron jej listu przychodziło parę zdawkowych zdań, w których nauczyciel nie krył swojej niechęci do aurorów i wszystkiego, co było związane z wojną. Ostatecznie przestał w ogóle odpowiadać. Minerwa wielokrotnie miała wyrzuty sumienia z tego powodu. Czy teraz miała stawić im czoła?

\- Wygląda na to, że jestem częścią twojego testu, _moja droga._ – odpowiedział wesoło, jakby ten rok, ta formalna korespondencja wcale nie miały miejsca. Minerwa poczuła dreszcz- sytuacja, w której się znalazła, była więcej niż absurdalna.

\- Tak więc na czym polega mój test, profesorze i jaka jest w nim pana rola? – Minerwa postanowiła nieco odkryć karty. Nie miała pojęcia co tutaj robił Dumbledore. Nie miała wątpliwości, że to on, bo żadna iluzja, żaden Eliksir Wielosokowy nie mógł jej zwieść. Wszędzie rozpoznałaby jego magiczną aurę. Tylko jak to możliwe że on, największy sceptyk wojny i ministerstwa, zgodził się wziąć udział w jej teście?

\- To bardzo proste, powinnaś sama na to wpaść. Przecież jesteśmy parą najpotężniejszych magów Wielkiej Brytanii. By przejść ten test, musisz po prostu mnie pokonać, Minerwo. – Albus nadal się uśmiechał. Tylko teraz Minerwa miała ochotę zedrzeć ten uśmiech z jego twarzy. Miała pokonać _jego?!_ Najpotężniejszego czarodzieja na świecie, jej mentora, przyjaciela, człowieka, który nauczył ją więcej niż całoroczne szkolenie?

Minerwa przymknęła oczy, czując natłok wspomnień: Albus witający pierwszorocznych, Albus podczas jej pierwszej lekcji transmutacji, Albus spadający z Wieży Astronomicznej, Albus u boku jej babki, ratujący ją przed smokami, Albus uparcie trzymający się swoich przekonań podczas ataków na jej drugim roku. Albus wspierający ją po śmierci rodziców. Albus ujawniający swój związek z Grindelwaldem. Albus pomagający jej podczas pojedynku z Riddlem. Albus na Balu Noworocznym, okręcający ją w tańcu. Albus całujący ją namiętnie…

Stop!

Minerwa gwałtownie otworzyła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech. Nie mogła patrzeć na stojącego przed nią czarodzieja przez pryzmat tych wspomnień. Minął rok. Ona się zmieniła. On najwyraźniej też. Albus, którego znała, nie byłby tak uradowany na perspektywę walki z nią. Dawny Albus byłby zdegustowany samym pomysłem. Miał w pamięci te same obrazy co Minerwa, dlaczego więc się na to zgodził?

Zdawała sobie sprawę z upływającego czasu, lecz nadal nie wykonała żadnego ruchu. Pamiętała o obserwujących te scenę magach ministerstwa, ale jednocześnie wiedziała, że każdy jej ruch musi być dokładnie przemyślany. Nadal jednak nie miała wystarczająco informacji.

\- Nie możemy ze sobą walczyć, profesorze. Jesteśmy zbyt potężni i jeśli ministerstwo to zbagatelizowało, to pan powinien być tego świadom. – Minerwa nie wyobrażała sobie walki z Albusem. Musiało istnieć jakieś inne wyjście, jakieś rozwiązanie tej farsy.

\- Zatem zamierzasz się poddać? Twój test pozostanie niezaliczony, jeśli mnie nie pokonasz. – odpowiedział Dumbledore. I choć jego ton był zupełnie neutralny, jakby komentował pogodę, to Minerwa poczuła chłodny dreszcz zrozumienia.

O to chodziło od początku. Wszystko zaczęło układać się w logiczną całość – dziwny incydent z Alastorem, ten brak emocji i swobodna postawa czarodzieja. Minerwa przez chwilę nie była pewna, które uczucie przeważa – złość na samą siebie, że nie pomyślała, że Dumbledore zawsze widzi szerszy obraz, poczucie zdrady, że nie uszanował jej wyborów, przerażenie, że nie ma pojęcia co dalej.

\- Nie chcesz, żebym walczyła. Dlatego wykorzystałeś Alastora, dlatego stoisz tu naprzeciw mnie. Prawdopodobnie sam zaproponowałeś ministrowi formę tego testu. Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego. Dla większego dobra? – Minerwa bardzo starała się, by jej głos brzmiał chłodno i nie wskazywał na stan paniki, w jakim się znajdowała. Była między młotem a kowadłem. Nie mogła po prostu uderzyć w Albusa mocą. Wcale nie chciała z nim walczyć. Mimo wszystko jej umysł powoli dopuszczał do siebie możliwość konfrontacji. Udział w działaniach wojennych nagle stał się priorytetem, przysłonił wszystko inne. Jeśli Albus odrzucił dawne sentymenty na rzecz podstępnych gierek, to czemu ona miała być tą szlachetną?

Tymczasem w Albusie zaszła zmiana. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, co Minerwa odnotowała z satysfakcją. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko odkryje jego motywy? Że nie odrzuci myśli, iż on, dobry i wspaniały Dumbledore, jest pomysłodawcą tego spisku. Jeszcze rok temu Minerwa naprawdę nie dopuściłaby do siebie tej myśli. Ale teraz… to było jedyne wytłumaczenie. Tylko on zdawał sobie sprawę z stopnia skomplikowania ich relacji. Ministerstwo nie poprosiłoby go, tylko po to, by zobaczyć jak obydwoje wymieniają się potężnymi dawkami mocy. Musiał ich przekonać, musiał udowodnić, że w grę wchodzą potężne emocje. Minerwa nawet nie chciała wiedzieć, jak to zrobił.

Minerwa jednak miała tę przewagę, że od dziecka uczyła się oddzielać emocje za silnymi barierami umysłu. Stali bez ruchu już dość długo. Minerwa pozwoliła, by determinacja zdominowała jej myśli. Chodziło tylko o to, by zdać ten test, by móc jechać walczyć. Żeby to zrobić, _musiała_ pokonać Albusa Dumbledore.

Jej umysł natychmiast zaczął analizować jego słabe strony. Nie znała rozmiarów jego czystej mocy, ale podejrzewała, że są większe niż jej własne zapasy energii. Był dużo zręczniejszy w pojedynkowaniu się, znał zaklęcia, o których ona nigdy nie słyszała. Jedyne czego nie posiadał to zdolności animagicznych i biegłości w transmutacji bez użycia różdżki. Lecz to raczej na niewiele jej się zda.

Gdy wysnuła wniosek, że fizycznie Albus jest nie do pokonania, skupiła się na warstwie emocjonalno-umysłowej. Mogła spróbować zaatakować go myślami, ale miała wątpliwości, by był na tyle nieostrożny, by opuścić bariery oklumencyjne. Nie, musiała znaleźć inną słabość.

Sekundy upływały, a Minerwa gorączkowo szukała słabości wielkiego profesora Dumbledore.

Pierwszym naturalnym wyborem byłoby skonfrontowanie go z Grindelwaldem. Jednakże Minerwa była świadoma kilkudziesięciu oczu ministerialnych urzędników. I cały czas pozostawała lojalna wobec Albusa, którego znała. Zwrócenie uwagi ministerstwa na jego powiązania z Grindelwaldem miałyby katastrofalne skutki. To samo dotyczyło wspomnienia imienia jego siostry, czy brata. Oczywiście on nie miał skrupułów, gdy posyłał Alastora. Ona jednak nie mogła się przemóc, by posłużyć się takim chwytem.

Co jeszcze było słabością Albusa? Egoizm? W tym momencie tak go zaślepiał, że nawet gdyby nazwałaby go najgorszym egoistą, wcale by się nie obruszył. Jego gotowość do okrucieństwa w ramach większego planu? Jak niby mogła to wykorzystać? I mimo że jej umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach, dalej nie mogła nic wymyślić. Już dawno pozbyła się wrażenia, że Albus jest ideałem. Każdy miał swoje wady i słabości.

\- Minerwa, to nie ma sensu. Żadne z nas nie jest w stanie pokonać drugiego, nie muszę chyba ci tego udowadniać. Zakończ to, wszystko ci wyjaśnię. – Albus wreszcie przerwał nienaturalną ciszę. Przez jeden krótki moment Minerwa miała wrażenie, że to ten Albus którego zna. Ale tamten Albus nigdy nie prosiłby jej, by się poddała.

Słabości Albusa, słabości Albusa. Co sprawiało, że wpadał w furię?

Ze złością odsunęła obraz z Balu Noworocznego, podsuwany stale przez tę część podświadomości, której nie kontrolowała. Ale zaraz potem zdała sobie sprawę z genialności swojego umysłu.

Co kierowało Albusem w tych nielicznych momentach kiedy nie zachowywał się racjonalnie? Gdy rzucił się w pogoń za ogromnym smokiem, gdy wyjawił jej całą prawdę o Grindelwaldzie, gdy własnymi murami osłaniał jej umysł przed Riddlem, gdy całował ją w tamtą zimową noc? Co sprawiło, że mag wystawiał na szwank swoją reputację, byle tylko nie dopuścić do jej wyjazdu na kontynent?

Te wszystkie działania miały jedną wspólną cechę. Dotyczyły jej, Minerwy.

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się prosto w oczy starszego czarodzieja. Starała się zrozumieć, co kryje się za tymi migoczącymi, błękitnymi tęczówkami. I choć podejrzewała, że nigdy nie zrozumie odczuć Albusa względem siebie, miała jakiś punkt zaczepienia.

Cały czas patrząc w oczy profesora, zrobiła krok do przodu. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Zatem zrobiła kolejny. I jeszcze jeden. Teraz dzieliło ich raptem jakieś piętnaście metrów. Widziała poszczególne pasma w jego kasztanowej brodzie. Z różdżką wciąż uniesioną do ataku, zrobiła kolejne dwa kroki. Ale Albus tylko przez chwilę zdawał się zdumiony i sparaliżowany jej działaniem. Cofnął się dwa kroki. I kolejne dwa, w miarę jak się zbliżała. Wreszcie zatrzymał się na białej ścianie. Minerwa wiedziała, że gra, którą prowadzi, jest szalenie niebezpieczna. Ale z drugiej strony, stawka była wysoka.

Wreszcie, jakieś pięć metrów przed Albusem, natrafiła na jego bariery. Odepchnęły ją delikatnie. Nie mogła powiedzieć, że się tego nie spodziewała. Miała jednak coś w zanadrzu. Uniosła różdżkę, wywinęła nią młynka. Siłą powstrzymała grymas, gdy jej wygodne, czarne szaty aurora zmieniły się w prostą, niebieską sukienkę, którą kiedyś widziała na zdjęciu wiele lat temu. Drugie machnięcie różdżką i jej włosy zmieniły kolor na blond, a warkocz zmienił się w dwa kucyki.

Widząc zszokowaną twarz Albusa, Minerwa zrozumiała, że osiągnęła zamierzony efekt. Czarodziej przez chwilę patrzył na nią z prawdziwym przerażeniem. Potem zwyczajnym, bardzo ludzkim gestem odwrócił głowę. Ale to nie był koniec. Minerwa machnęła różdżką jeszcze kilkukrotnie. Tym razem sukienka zmieniła się w długie, granatowe, prawie czarne szaty. Włosy stały się krótsze, o bardziej złotym odcieniu. Minerwa także zduplikowała swoją postać, w ten sposób, by Albus widział ją bez względu na to, w którą stronę się odwróci.

On przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpłakać. Jego usta drżały, podobnie jak jego dłonie. Minerwa widziała, jak wielką urazę teraz do niej czuł. Widziała jak zaciska dłoń w pięść. Z nieznanym dotychczas sobie cynizmem postanowiła zadać najsilniejszy cios: kilka machnięć różdżką, i jej szaty zmieniły się w ślizgoński mundurek szkolny, a jej włosy, choć znów ciemne, teraz były zupełnie krótkie. Używając pewnego ciekawego zaklęcia, Minerwa odezwała się głosem Toma Riddle: ,,Nie! Nie zdołasz obronić swojej dziwki, Dumbledore!"

Słowa wybrzmiały z mocą w białym pomieszczeniu. Ich efekt na Albusie był piorunujący. Czarodziej przez chwilę patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem i odrazą. W jego oczach błysnęły łzy. Jego broda zadrżała. Pokręcił głową. Minerwa czuła się okropnie. Miała wrażenie, że fizycznie czuje jego rozczarowanie. Uniosła różdżkę, by doprowadzić do ostatecznego rozwiązania. Szaty Ślizgona zmieniły się w znajomą, szkarłatno złotą suknię. Minerwa pozwoliła by jej włosy opadły na ramiona w długich falach. Albus patrzył na nią już z czystym strachem. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się, dużo wysiłku wkładając w to, by uśmiech był szczery. Następnie cofnęła się o krok i okręciła, pozwalając, by fałdy spódnicy zafalowały, tworząc iluzję płomieni. Zwalniając, zapytała najsłodszym głosikiem, na jaki mogła się zdobyć: ,,Chciałeś uciec tak po jednym tańcu?"

\- DOŚĆ! – wrzasnął Dumbledore.

I rozpętało się piekło.

Minerwa instynktownie zareagowała zaklęciem rozbrajającym na jego zaklęcie ogłuszające. Jednocześnie zmieniła suknię na ubranie aurora. Nie zaplotła włosów, nie miała czasu – ich zaklęcia zderzyły się w locie, tworząc jedno potężne wyładowanie energii. Minerwa poczuła szybki spadek mocy, ale nie przerywała zaklęcia. Widziała zaciętą twarz Albusa. Moc wylewała się z nich, coraz silniejszymi strumieniami. Minerwa czuła jak ściany białego pomieszczenia drżą. Była świadoma, że ta iluzja długo nie wytrzyma takiego nacisku. Musiała jakoś to zakończyć – wyglądało na to, że Albus zupełnie stracił kontrolę nad sobą. Przez chwilę pośpiesznie szukała rozwiązania. Znalazła je, choć było szalenie niebezpieczne. Nie miała wyjścia, musiała spróbować.

Nie przerywając łączącego ich zaklęcia, Minerwa po kolei zdejmowała wszystkie bariery, którymi chroniła swoje ciało. Zostawiła tylko ostatnią, tuż przy skórze, bardzo cienką, prawie niewykrywalną, ale całkiem potężną. Wiedziała jednak, że ta jedna bariera nie wytrzyma, gdy Albus zachowa się inaczej niż przewidywała. Przez chwilę popatrzyła w jego oczy ponad błyskiem iskier z ich różdżek. Widziała w nich ból. Taki sam jak wtedy, gdy mówił jej o Grindelwaldzie. Widziała w nich też strach. Taki sam jak wtedy, gdy pokonała Toma. Podjęła decyzję. Już było słychać krzyki osób obserwujących ich zza ściany.

Minerwa szarpnęła ręką w górę, jednocześnie przerywając dopływ mocy. Cała energia łączenia poszybowała w jej kierunku. Pulsujący na czerwono świetlisty promień. Minerwa nie broniła się, jedynie przymknęła oczy, szykując się na uderzenie, które mogło być śmiertelne. Ale cios nie nadszedł. Gdy po kilku sekundach otworzyła oczy, miała przed sobą ogromną górę kolorowych kryształów. Albus dyszał ciężko. Musiał transmutować czystą energię w ułamku sekundy, zanim ta dosięgła Minerwy. Teraz pochylił się lekko, jego pierś unosiła się i opadała. Minerwa w pierwszej chwili chciała podbiec do niego, sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. Stłumiła jednak to pragnienie. Po chwili usłyszała jego szept, wzmocniony przez ściany białego pomieszczenia:

\- Poddaję się. Wygrałaś.

Zanim zdążyła zareagować, iluzja została zdjęta. Znajdowała się pustym, szarym pomieszczeniu. Przez wrota z pokoju przygotowań wpadł co najmniej tuzin czarodziejów, z Longbottomem i ministrem na czele. Oczy ministra ciskały gromy, Minerwa nie musiała mieć daru jasnowidzenia, by przewidzieć zbliżającą się tyradę:

\- Dumbledore! Co to ma znaczyć?! Obiecałeś, że nie ma możliwości by to sprowadziło się do zwykłej wymiany energii, ale poza tym i kilkoma przebierankami niewiele więcej zobaczyliśmy! – czarodziej zatrzymał się dokładnie w połowie dystansu między Minerwą a Albusem. Minerwa poczuła, że jeszcze jedno słowo i jej szkocki temperament weźmie górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem. Ktoś jednak delikatnie dotknął jej łokcia. Odwróciła się, Longbottom stał tuż za nią i kręcił głową. Minerwa wzięła głęboki oddech, by opanować nerwy. Cieszyła się, że ma tu przynajmniej jednego sprzymierzeńca. Nawet jeśli Albus zauważył tę wymianę spojrzeń między nią a szefem Biura Aurorów, jego twarz nadal pozostawała poszarzała, zbolała. Jego spojrzenie jednak było skupione na ministrze, gdy się odezwał:

\- Panna McGonagall zdała swój test. Zmusiła mnie do poddania się, używając pogłębionej analizy słabości przeciwnika. Jej atak był doskonale wyważony, dostosowany do okoliczności. Wykazała się koniecznym opanowaniem i zimną krwią.

Minerwa przez chwilę wpatrywała się w profesora szeroko otwartymi oczami. I choć bardzo chciała zdać ten test, to teraz zaczynała mieć wątpliwości, czy to na pewno było warte tego wszystkiego. Czy warto było postawić na szali ich przyjaźń, którą jeszcze niedawno ceniła bardziej niż wszystkie inne relacje?

Jednakże to on wyciągnął wagę. On zdecydował o wykorzystaniu jej słabości. Przeliczył się. Teraz musiał za to zapłacić.

\- Ale co to było? Te postaci, dlaczego tak bardzo cię … eee poruszyły? Co znaczyły jej słowa o twojej dziwce? Kim była ta kobieta, w którą zmieniła się na koniec? Dlaczego ostatecznie nie pozwoliłeś, by siła waszych połączonych zaklęć ją dosięgła? Przecież miała jeszcze jedną barierę, zostawiła ją na wszelki wypadek! Dlaczego się poddałeś? – minister trząsł się ze złości. Minerwa widziała to kątem oka, bo jej uwaga była całkowicie skupiona na Albusie. Dostrzegła że drgnął, gdy minister wspomniał o ostatniej barierze. Musiał teraz mieć ją za zupełnie zimną, cyniczną. Może rzeczywiście taka była? Na Merlina, dlaczego on sprawiał, że niczego już nie mogła być pewna?

Albus nie odpowiedział na pytanie ministra. Zamiast tego rzekł:

\- Nie codziennie traci się tyle mocy, muszę zebrać siły. Pozwoli pan, ministrze, że wrócę do Hogwartu. Życzę powodzenia, panno McGonagall. – skinął głową, ale Minerwa miała wrażenie, że wcale na nią nie patrzył. Formalne pożegnanie, bez słowa wyjaśnienia było katalizatorem dla jej złości. Zacisnęła dłoń w pięść. Wcale nie czuła się zmęczona po ,,potyczce" z Albusem. Wręcz przeciwnie – energia w niej buzowała. Ale teraz nie zamierzała jej kontrolować. Błękitnooki czarodziej był już przy wrotach, gdy podłoga zatrzęsła się, sprawiając, że wszyscy oprócz ich dwojga upadli. Albus odwrócił się. W jego oczach po raz pierwszy Minerwa zobaczyła ten rodzaj strachu co u wszystkich, którzy zdawali sobie sprawę z jej niszczycielskich sił. A przecież o to chodziło na samym początku – kiedyś Albus jej ufał, był przekonany, że nie stanowi zagrożenia. Teraz nie widziała już w nim tej pewności. Wyprostowała palce lewej dłoni i ziemia zatrzęsła się po raz drugi. Obecni z pomieszczeniu czarodzieje zamarli. Minerwa nie dbała o to, co mogli sobie pomyśleć. W ostateczności nie potrzebowała ich. Mogła sama dostać się na kontynent. Mogła toczyć wojnę z Grindelwaldem samotnie. Ministerstwo nie miało znaczenia, skoro Albus nie stał po jej stronie.

Czekała na jego ruch, na jakieś słowo. Wystarczyłoby nawet, gdyby kazał jej przestać. Ale on tylko przez chwilę patrzył na nią z tym niepasującym do niego strachem. A potem rozległ się charakterystyczny trzask i zniknął. Minerwa zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu, krzycząc:

\- Tchórz! Tchórz!

\- Minerwo! – Longbottom najszybciej podniósł się z ziemi i podszedł do niej, ale nie próbował jej dotknąć. Odwróciła się do niego. Musiała opanować nerwy. Wystarczająco dała ponieść się emocjom. A Lucas nie zasługiwał na pokaz jej szkockiego temperamentu.

\- Za tydzień w Hogsmeade zostanie aktywowany świstoklik do Francji. Szczegóły wyślemy pocztą na adres rezydencji. Do tego czasu oficjalnie masz wolne. – jego głos był cichy i spokojny, jakby ciągle nie był pewny, czy nie zostanie zaatakowany.

\- Longbottom! Czy ktokolwiek może mi wytłumaczyć o co tu chodzi? – wrzasnął minister, podnosząc się z ziemi. Minerwa nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Skinęła głową Longbottomowi i skierowała się ku wyjściu. Usłyszała jednak odpowiedź aurora na pytanie ministra:

\- Postawiłeś naprzeciw siebie dwie najpotężniejsze osoby w kraju i rozkazałeś im walczyć ze sobą. Czego się spodziewałeś? Że pojmiesz sekret ich mocy? Że zrozumiesz ich motywacje, słabości i sposób postrzegania świata? Jesteś głupcem, jeśli sądziłeś, że cokolwiek tu się wydarzy, ty wyciągniesz z tego korzystne dla siebie wnioski. Ich moc jest poza zasięgiem naszego pojmowania.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus siedział na ganku swojego małego domku w Irlandii i trząsł się, usiłując zatrzymać zbierające się w kącikach oczu łzy. Kilka z nich spłynęło po policzkach, by zginąć w kasztanowej brodzie. Co chwila ocierał lekko już zapuchnięte oczy, ale to nic nie dawało. Jeden z najpotężniejszych magów świata przedstawiał sobą teraz obraz nędzy i rozpaczy.

A to wszystko przez swój egoizm i ignorancję. Chciał rozstawiać ludzi jak szachowe figury. Do tej pory udawało się z prawie wszystkimi, nie miał więc powodów, by podejrzewać, że tym razem będzie inaczej. A jednak. Minerwa McGonagall wyraźnie pokazała, że nie będzie niczyim pionkiem. Więcej, sprawiła, że Albus wpadł w swoją własną pułapkę.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak się stało. Dlaczego postawił wszystko na jedną kartę, byleby pozostała w kraju, byleby była względnie bezpieczna. Nie mógł znieść myśli o utracie jej, czy o jej spotkaniu z Gellertem. Albus gubił się w gąszczu własnych emocji. Było ich zbyt wiele, były zbyt potężne. Kręgi wypalonej trawy przed gankiem dowodziły niszczycielskiej siły jego uczuć.

Szkolenie zmieniło ją. Stała się dokładnie tym, czego tak bardzo się obawiał – bronią doskonałą. Potrzebowała zaledwie paru minut, by zrozumieć, co jest jego największą słabością. Co może wyprowadzić go z równowagi. I choć przedmiotem jej transmutacji były tylko stroje i włosy, nawet to było dokładnie przemyślane. Nie mogła zmienić swojej twarzy jak metamorfomag, poza tym rozumiała, że zdradzenie ministerstwu jego koneksji z Gellertem byłoby wysoce niebezpieczne. I użyła _transmutacji_ , na Merlina! Jego ukochanej dziedziny magii, w której sam ją wyszkolił. Fakt, że te wszystkie postacie, które imitowała, miały jej twarz, jej szmaragdowe oczy, jej usta… to było przerażające. Za bardzo przypominało karuzelę obrazów w jego głowie, która pojawiała się, tylko gdy bardzo się czegoś bał. Wtedy też twarze ważnych ludzi nakładały się na siebie, ale ostatecznie zawsze kończyło się na tym ostatnim obrazie – jej czarne, jedwabiste loki, jej zaróżowione policzki, jej arystokratyczne rysy, karminowe, zmysłowe usta i hipnotyzujące, szmaragdowozielone oczy. Tylko skąd wiedziała?

Skąd wiedziała, że to ona jest jego największą słabością? Że zrobi wszystko, byle ją chronić, że zatrzyma własny atak, by jej nie dosięgnął, że się podda, byle nie próbowała czegoś gorszego? Czy wiedziała to już od dawna, od momentu tego pocałunku? Czy zorientowała się dopiero, gdy przejrzała jego motywy? Nie docenił jej umysłu. Znów skupił się tylko na jej urodzie. Był pod jej urokiem. Inaczej na pewno nie przeoczyłby oczywistej przewagi jaką miała w postaci tych swoich murów. Nawet jeśli ona sama czuła niechęć przed pojedynkowaniem się z nim, potrafiła to zepchnąć na dno swojego umysłu, potrafiła skupić się tylko na przejściu testu, na wykorzystaniu jego słabych stron. Wtedy, gdy była zaledwie kilka metrów od niego… w jej oczach nie widział nic, poza żelazną determinacją. Zależało jej na zdaniu tego testu. Bardziej niż na czymkolwiek innym, bardziej niż na ich przyjaźni.

Dawno nie czuł się tak zraniony. Jednocześnie cichy głos bezlitośnie powtarzał, że powinien tak się czuć. To on zaproponował ministrowi tę formę testu. To on samolubnie chciał ją zatrzymać. Naprawdę nie mógł jej winić. Zresztą nie potrafił. I tak zachowała się o wiele lepiej niż można było się spodziewać. Widać było postęp, jaki uczyniła w kontrolowaniu swojego temperamentu. Dobrze ją wyszkolili.

On sam nie potrafił się tak kontrolować. Gdy jej mały pokaz wyzwolił w nim cały strach i złość, kumulowane od dłuższego czasu, nie potrafił się już zatrzymać. Moc wylewała się z jego różdżki. Chciał po prostu pozbyć się tego balastu- nie chodziło o to, żeby ją skrzywdzić, do tego nigdy by się nie posunął. Dlatego gdy zobaczył jej oczy poza strumieniami energii, zrozumiał, co chce zrobić. Doskonale wyczuwał znikające bariery. Nie zauważył, że zostawiła jedną, jako ostatni bezpiecznik. Gdy pozwoliła, by energia poszybowała w jej kierunku, zareagował instynktownie, choć widział, że tego właśnie się spodziewa. Tylko nie mógł, nie mógł pozwolić, by coś jej się stało.

Nie pozostawili sobie wyboru. Ona musiała go pokonać. On musiał się poddać. Czemu to wszystko wcześniej nie wydawało się tak skazane na porażkę jak teraz?

Nawet gdyby tu teraz stanęła, domagając się wyjaśnień, nie byłby w stanie ich udzielić. Sam nie był pewien, z czego bierze się ta potrzeba chronienia jej, trzymania jej z dala od Gellerta. Jednak było to coś wysoce niestosownego, zakazanego.

Albus przez chwilę był już bliski uspokojenia się, ale wtem zdał sobie sprawę, z pewnej istotnej rzeczy. Być może ona już była na kontynencie. Być może już za parę godzin będzie walczyć z najgorszymi sługusami Gellerta. _Być może już nigdy jej nie zobaczy._

Łzy popłynęły na nowo, a zastępca dyrektora Hogwartu ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Jednak nie było nikogo, kto by go pocieszył.


	4. Chapter 4

Minerwa z ministerstwa aportowała się prosto do posiadłości McGonagallów. Oczywiście zdjęcie zaklęć ochronnych zajęło jej dobre kilkanaście minut, ale przynajmniej mogła uspokoić rozbiegane myśli. Gdy żelazne skrzydła bramy się za nią zatrzasnęły, zmieniła się w kotkę i pognała obsadzoną krzewami drogą w stronę rezydencji. Przez chwilę przystanęła, a potem, podjąwszy decyzję, skierowała się do mauzoleum.

Na progu znów się zmieniła. Było coś niestosownego w przebywaniu w grobowcu w kociej formie. Zadrżała, gdyż powietrze z pomieszczeniu pełnym sarkofagów było jak zwykle zimniejsze. Opadła na kolana przy grobie ojca. Położyła dłoń na zimnym marmurze. Zimno, promieniujące z płyty zielonego kamienia działało na nią kojąco. Rytm bicia jej serca, wcześniej przyspieszony i nieregularny, teraz powoli się uspokajał. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła mówić:

\- Papo, nie miałam wyboru. To było okropne, to było straszne, ale musiałam przejść ten test. To on nie zostawił mi innego wyjścia. Nie chciałam tego robić, ale nie było innej alternatywy. Papo, myślisz, że on kiedyś mi wybaczy?

Odpowiedziała jej jedynie cisza. Przez chwilę, jedną, krótką chwilę, Minerwa liczyła na jakiś znak, jakiś szept. Lecz nic się nie wydarzyło. Nic nie poczuła, nic nie zobaczyła. Niepewność nie zniknęła. Czy jej ojciec uznałby jej motywy za dość szlachetne, czy podobnie jak Albus, chciałby, by za wszelką cenę została w kraju? Nie znalazłszy odpowiedzi na to pytanie, Minerwa wstała i wyczarowała wiązankę z białych konwalii. Położyła ją na grobie matki. Przynajmniej miałaby pewność co do jej reakcji. Clary McGonagall uznałaby jej chęć walki za szaleństwo i optowała za zamknięciem w murach rezydencji i ubezwłasnowolnieniem. Minerwa, pełna niewesołych myśli, wyszła z mauzoleum i skierowała się ku surowej bryle rezydencji.

W drzwiach już czekał na nią jeden z lokai. Oddała mu płaszcz i plecak i skierowała się do salonu, gdzie czekała na nią babka. Po drodze skinęła głową portretom przodków w galerii. I choć portret jej ojca był tylko jego cieniem utrwalonym na płótnie, zdążyła dostrzec niepokój na jego twarzy. Zignorowała to. Musiała zmierzyć się z czymś o wiele trudniejszym – pełną ciekawości Theresą McGonagall.

Jej babka siedziała w swoim ulubionym fotelu, lecz na widok Minerwy wstała z wyciągniętymi ramionami. Minerwa najpierw objęła ją mocno, zauważając ze zdumieniem, że jej babka jest o wiele bardziej koścista i krucha niż parę miesięcy temu, gdy widziały się po raz ostatni. Następnie wymieniły serię formalnych pocałunków w policzek. Potem Theresa zabrała się za nalewanie herbaty, i choć jej ruchy były starannie wyważone, Minerwa wiedziała, że starsza dama obserwuje ją starannie.

\- Dostaniesz z miodem, cukier zostawiłam jedynie na wyjątkowe okazje. Nie żeby ta takową nie była. – dodała przepraszająco. Minerwa z wdzięcznością przyjęła filiżankę.

\- Co słychać w Instytucie? – zapytała Minerwa, starając się, by jej głos brzmiał neutralnie. Choć jej babka coraz mniej udzielała się w Instytutach, nadal była doskonale zorientowana we wszystkim, co dotyczyło smoków.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że napisał do mnie sam minister, z zapytaniem, jaką wartość bojową przedstawiają smoki i czy dałoby się je jakoś kontrolować. – Theresa teatralnie przewróciła oczami, lecz jej złość była łatwo wyczuwalna.

\- Niespecjalnie mnie to dziwi, szuka wszelkich sposobów by zyskać przewagę. Szczególnie, że spływają raporty o trollach na usługach Grindelwalda. – odpowiedziała Minerwa.

\- Wiesz, właśnie z tego powodu poważnie zastanowiłam się nad jego pytaniem. Oczywiście w odpowiedzi nazwymyślałam go, ale w swoich rozważaniach doszłam do wniosku, że w bitwach na otwartym polu, między dwoma armiami, smoki mają ogromną wartość bojową. Z tym, że wykorzystanie ich w ten sposób miałoby zasadniczą wadę – tylko jedna osoba mogłaby je kontrolować. – babka spojrzała na nią znacząco. Minerwa pokręciła głową.

\- Choć jestem pewna, że niedługo otwarte bitwy mogą stać się codziennością, nie posłałabym żadnego smoka do walki. Nie potrafiłabym patrzeć jak umierają. Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia stopnia kontroli na polu walki, nie wiem czy umiałabym kontrolować większą liczbę smoków w tak chaotycznych warunkach. Co gdyby któryś zaatakował nasze oddziały przez przypadek? Poza tym gdyby coś mi się stało w międzyczasie, stałyby się zupełnie nieprzewidywalne.

\- Racja. Choć pewnie niektórzy zarzuciliby ci hipokryzję, widząc twoją niechęć do patrzenia na śmierć smoków, skoro patrzenie na śmierć czarodziejów nie stanowiłoby dla ciebie problemu. – babka patrzyła na Minerwę z wyzwaniem. Ona jednak nie była gotowa, by je podjąć.

\- Nigdy nie twierdziłam, że oglądanie śmierci nie stanowi dla mnie problemu. A każdy z naszych aurorów, który bierze udział w działaniach wojennych, robi to dobrowolnie. Podjęli decyzję, wiedzieli, jakie mogą być jej konsekwencje.

\- A jak tam twoje decyzje? Miałaś dziś testy, jak mniemam? Nie wydajesz się wyczerpana, nie mogły być trudne. – babka wbiła w nią spojrzenie stalowych oczu. Minerwa nie odwróciła wzroku, choć jej spojrzenie mogło wydawać się nieco nieobecne. Nauczyła się tej sztuczki na początku szkolenia- patrzenia na kogoś, ale skupiania się na czymś w oddali.

\- Poradziłam sobie. Dostałam tydzień wolnego. To było pierwsze miejsce, o którym pomyślałam. Mam świstoklik z Hogsmeade, więc nie sądzę, bym wróciła do Londynu, tym bardziej, że tam ciągle trwają naloty. – i choć Minerwa włożyła wiele wysiłku, by jej słowa brzmiały normalnie, babcia i tak ją przejrzała:

\- Co się stało, drogie dziecko? – Theresa wstała i usiadła na sofie obok Minerwy. Ciężko było znieść jej zatroskane spojrzenie. Jednocześnie jednak Minerwa nie chciała opowiadać jej o Albusie, o tym, co musiała zrobić.

\- Czasem tak jest, że chociaż ma się całkowitą świadomość braku jakiejkolwiek alternatywy, że jest się głęboko przekonanym o słuszności swoich działań, ostatecznie i tak ma się wyrzuty sumienia. Niby działa się w dobrej wierze, mając przed oczami szerszy obraz, ale robi się to, okrutnie raniąc osoby najbliższe. A nawet wręcz wykorzystując swoją wiedzę o ich słabościach. – odpowiedziała wreszcie, lekko gładząc różdżkę. Babka delikatnie pogładziła ją po ramieniu:

\- Czasem tak jest. Wyrzuty sumienia są w pełni naturalne. I wiem, że wmawianie sobie, że ostateczny wynik był tego wart, wcale nie pomaga ich uciszyć. W końcu co z tego, że za każdym razem gdy cię widzę, wiem, że postąpiłam słusznie, zabijając Constance? To i tak było nieludzkie – wykorzystałam jej zaufanie, by ją zabić. Ufała mi, byłam jej matką. A ja i tak ją zabiłam.

Minerwa spojrzała na bladą twarz babki. Nigdy nie rozmawiały o tym, co się stało na Hebrydach, o tym, co jej babka musiała odczuwać. Jej słowa nie były pocieszeniem. Ale w jakiś sposób były tym, czego Minerwa teraz potrzebowała. Kiwnęła głową. Uścisnęła zimną dłoń lady McGonagall. Była wdzięczna, że babka nie pytała o nic więcej. Nie wątpiła, by plotki o przebiegu tych testów kiedyś do niej dotarły. Kiedyś może o tym porozmawiają. Teraz…

\- Twoje smocze stadko nadal ukrywa się w dolinie. Powinnaś iść się z nimi przywitać. Zawołam cię na kolację. – babka poklepała ją lekko po ramieniu. Jak zwykle wiedziała, czego jej potrzeba. Minerwa posłała jej pełen wdzięczności uśmiech i wybiegła z salonu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tydzień minął zaskakująco szybko. Minerwa poświęciła go na beztroskie doglądanie smoczego stadka, porządkowanie wszystkich formalności dotyczących wyjazdu i długie, wieczorne rozmowy z babką. Wiedziała, że powinna pożegnać się z przyjaciółkami w Londynie, ale wiedziała też, że nie potrafiłaby odpowiedzieć na pytania dotyczące testu. Prasa nie odkryła jeszcze tego, co zaszło, ale do Amelii dotarły plotki krążące w ministerstwie. Minerwa z bólem czytała jej pełen niepokoju list. Jej odpowiedź była sucha i rzeczowa. Tak, była zmuszona walczyć z profesorem Dumbledore. Tak, pokonała go. Czuje się dobrze. Niedługo wyrusza. Tak to mniej więcej brzmiało.

Babka nie wspomniała już o tym, ale Minerwa wiedziała, że starsza dama uważnie ją obserwuje. Jej oczy wyraźnie śledziły każdy jej ruch, każdy grymas. Rozmawiały o wielu ważnych sprawach. Minerwa nie chciała, by pewne rzeczy zostały niedopowiedziane. Była ostatnią spadkobierczynią fortuny McGonagallów. Postanowiła, że w przypadku jej śmierci, złoto z rodzinnych sejfów ma być podzielone równo między szpital św. Munga a szkołę w Hogwarcie. Rodzinna posiadłość miała zaś przejść w ręce magów zarządzających brytyjskim Instytutem. Odpowiednie zapisy zostały poczynione. Babka uznała to za mądre decyzje, złożyła tylko jedną obiekcję:

\- Wszystko to powinno tracić ważność, gdybyś doczekała się potomstwa. Jest oczywiste, że wtedy ono powinno dziedziczyć to wszystko.

Minerwa przez chwilę się zawahała. Nigdy o tym nie myślała. Nie widziała siebie jako matki. Jako czyjejś towarzyszki życia. Rzadko myślała o dalszej przyszłości. Gdzieś w głębi serca czuła, że są małe szanse, by przeżyła tę wojnę. Jeśli jednak w swoich snach zapędzała się w powojenną rzeczywistość, widziała siebie jako czarownicę samotnie odkrywającą nieodkryte dziedziny magii. Pozostawała jeszcze jedna kwestia: nawet gdyby Minerwa zakochała się w mugolu, jej dziecko byłoby niewiarygodnie potężne. Jak bardzo musiałby zmienić się świat, by takie dziecko miało zapewniony bezpieczny rozwój?

Jednak rozumiała babkę. Starsza kobieta niczego nie ceniła wyżej niż krwi McGonagallów. Mając na względzie te uczucia, dodała stosowną klauzulę do dokumentów. Chociaż tyle mogła zrobić dla kobiety, która wspierała ją w każdej decyzji. Theresa nigdy, przenigdy nie wyraziła swojego niezadowolenia w powodu ścieżki, jaką obrała jej wnuczka. Miała do tego prawo, w końcu istniało ogromne prawdopodobieństwo, że Minerwa nie wróci z tej wojny. A jednak nigdy nie wypowiedziała ani słowa skargi.

To był jeden z tysięcy powodów, dla których Minerwa nie wyobrażała sobie pożegnania z babką. Nigdy nie idealizowała babki, była świadoma jej wad i osobliwego postrzegania świata. Jednakże Theresa McGonagall była nie tylko jej ostatnią żyjącą krewną. Była jej opiekunką, powierniczką, przyjaciółką. Osobą, która znała ją najlepiej. Jedną z niewielu, które miały pojęcie, co dzieje się za murami, które Minerwa budowała wokół swojego umysłu.

Minerwa siedziała w swojej dziecięcej sypialni w poranek swojego wyjazdu. Jeszcze się nie ubrała, rozkoszując się miękkością tartanowego szlafroka. Tylko czarne szaty i plecak przewieszone przez ramę łóżka stanowiły bolesne przypomnienie tego, że być może dziś po raz ostatni obudziła się w tym łóżku. Minerwa odwróciła wzrok, by nie poddawać się niewesołym myślom. I wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi:

\- Proszę. – Minerwa wstała, wiedząc, że tylko jej babka mogłaby pukać. Rzeczywiście, do środka weszła lady McGonagall, ubrana już w długą, bordową suknię. W dłoniach trzymała małe pudełko, które Minerwa kojarzyła.

\- Tak podejrzewałam, że jeszcze się nie ubrałaś. I dobrze, bo chciałabym, byś to wzięła ze sobą. – podała jej pudełko. Minerwa, lekko zdumiona, otworzyła je. Westchnęła na widok lśniących w promieniach słońca diamentach i szmaragdach. Tych samych, które miała na sobie w tamtą szczególną noc Balu Noworocznego.

-Po co miałabym je brać? – Minerwa miała ochotę wzdrygnąć się na wspomnienie zimnego naszyjnika spoczywającego na jej nagich plecach. Naszyjnika i tak cieplejszego niż lodowate palce Toma Riddle… Odsunęła od siebie pudełko na długość ramienia.

\- Transmutowałam je w rodzaj pasa. Pamiętaj, twój ojciec chciał, by trafiły w twoje ręce. Są naładowane jego mocą. I nie wiadomo, czy nie będą ci potrzebne. Mają ogromną wartość w obu światach. – argumenty lady McGonagall brzmiały bardzo logicznie. Minerwa przez chwilę rozważała możliwość odmowy. Ale potem przypomniała sobie o bransoletce od Albusa, nadal wiszącej na jej nadgarstku. Nie zdjęła jej, mimo tego co się stało tydzień temu. Mając na względzie to i nie chcąc urazić babki, skinęła głową.

\- Ubierz się. Śniadanie już czeka. – babka opuściła jej sypialnię z lekkim szelestem sukni. Minerwa wstała, i poszła się ubierać. Tak jak przypuszczała, pas idealnie pasował do jej talii. Jednak spodziewała się chłodnego dreszczu przy kontakcie srebra z jej ciałem. O dziwo, pas szybko się nagrzał i gdy już ubrała czarne szaty aurora powoli przestawała pamiętać, że ma go na sobie. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy to czary jej babki, ale potem machnęła na to ręką. Powinna już iść na śniadanie.

Śniadanie minęło na rozmowie o smokach i pogodzie. Minerwa jednak bardziej zwracała uwagę na szczegóły. Skupiała się na głosie babki, chcąc dokładnie zapamiętać jego brzmienie. Obserwowała subtelność, z jaką chude dłonie Theresy sięgają po filiżankę z herbatą. Chłonęła tak znajomy zapach konwalii.

Gdy nadeszła pora pożegnania, Minerwa przez chwilę stała w milczeniu na progu rezydencji. Babka podeszła i stanęła tuż obok. Żadna nie chciała przyśpieszać tej chwili, rozpraszać wygodnej ciszy. Obie były boleśnie świadome, że mogą widzieć się po raz ostatni. Minerwa pochyliła głowę, czekając na formalne błogosławieństwo.

\- Ku chwale McGonagallom. – szepnęła drżącym głosem jej babcia, kładąc dłonie na jej głowie. Minerwa przez chwilę czuła ich ciężar, następnie lekko ugięła kolana, by babka mogła złożyć formalne pocałunki na jej policzkach. Nigdy nie czuła się tak odpowiedzialna. Lady McGonagall naprawdę wierzyła, że są dwie wersje przyszłości: jej wnuczka odznaczy się bohaterstwem, poprowadzi do zwycięstwa nad Grindelwaldem, albo zginie heroiczną śmiercią. Minerwa dopiero teraz zaczynała odczuwać rzeczywisty ciężar tych oczekiwań.

Babka uniosła dłoń do jej twarzy i pogładziła ją po policzku. Minerwa nie mogła oderwać wzroku od jej stalowych oczu, w których nigdy tak otwarcie nie lśniła duma, miłość i podziw. Dziewczyna po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna miała ochotę zaszlochać. Jednak nie mogła tego zrobić. Każda z nich musiała być silna, musiała utrzymywać opanowany front dla drugiej.

\- Bądź dzielna, moja Minnie. – babcia otoczyła ją ramionami. Minerwa wtuliła twarz w jej pierś, mimowolnie przypominając sobie, jak żegnała tutaj ojca. Wtedy przez myśl jej nie przeszło, że mogą się już nie spotkać. Teraz ta myśl jak trucizna zatruwała jej umysł. Gdy odsunęła się od Theresy, zobaczyła ślady łez na jej policzkach.

\- Do zobaczenia, babciu. – Minerwa wiedziała, że musi się spieszyć na świstoklik. Powóz McGonagallów już na nią czekał. Posłała babce ostatnie, pełne miłości spojrzenie i odwróciła się. Pojazd ruszył, w chwili, gdy zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Minerwa przywarła do okna. Jej babka, samotna postać w bordowej sukni na tle majestatycznej rezydencji, machała jej królewskim gestem. Minerwa nie spuszczała wzroku z jej malejącej sylwetki. Odwróciła się dopiero, gdy zamknęły się za nią bramy miejsca, w którym przyszła na świat i które było gniazdem jej rodziny od wielu wieków.

Gdy powóz zatrzymał się na środku Hogsmeade, Minerwa właśnie wspominała niezliczone wyprawy, na jakie wybierała się tu w weekendy z przyjaciółmi. Świadomość, że Hogwart jest tak blisko, była jednocześnie pocieszająca i bolesna. Minerwa cieszyła się, że szkoła funkcjonuje normalnie, że kształci kolejne pokolenia młodych czarownic i czarodziejów. Ale fakt, że ona sama prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie poczuje domowej, pełnej bezpieczeństwa atmosfery życia w zamku, był dla niej niczym cierń.

Z ciężkim sercem wysiadła z powozu i podziękowała woźnicy. Jego życzenia powodzenia dziwnie ją pokrzepiły, tak że raźniejszym krokiem ruszyła do gospody ,,Pod Świńskim Łbem", gdzie miał czekać na nią międzynarodowy świstoklik. Stary, mało zachęcający szyld zaskrzypiał, gdy Minerwa przeszła pod nim. Z ciekawością pchnęła ciężkie drzwi – nigdy wcześniej tam nie była, słyszała jedynie, że gromadzi się tam dziwna klientela. Najpierw zwróciła uwagę na zapach- jej wrażliwy nos od razu rozpoznał smród starego capa. Z lekkim grymasem weszła do środka, pewnie dzierżąc różdżkę w ręce. Wnętrze było małe, obskurne i wyjątkowo brudne. Zanim jednak zdążyła się rozejrzeć, zbliżyła się do niej dwójka czarodziejów.

Jeden był wysoki i chudy, drugi niski i otyły. Wysoki miał kozią bródkę i śmieszne wąsiki, niski zaś bokobrody. Niemniej jednak w ich wodnistych oczach Minerwa spostrzegła pewne podobieństwo – podejrzewała, że są braćmi lub kuzynami.

\- Panna również na świstoklik? – zapytał niższy, za co zaraz oberwał w łepetynę od wyższego.

\- Jeszcze głośniej, Henry.- warknął, a potem rozejrzał się. Jego ramiona rozluźniły się dopiero gdy upewnił się, że w pomieszczeniu nie ma nikogo oprócz nich.

\- Witam. Ja również na świstoklik. – odparła Minerwa. Ta dziwna para budziła w niej rozbawienie, ale skoro nie postanowili się przedstawić, ona również nie zamierzała.

\- Powinien się aktywować za pięć minut. – mruknął wyższy, odsuwając się i wskazując na zakurzoną szklankę po ognistej whiskey, stojącą na brudnym stoliku. Minerwa kiwnęła głową i zbliżyła się do szklanki, nie chowając jednak różdżki. Zobaczyła, jak oczy niższego lekko rozbłysły na widok szmaragdów na rączce różdżki. Z wzrokiem wciąż utkwionym w różdżce, pociągnął towarzysza za rękaw, ale ten go zignorował. Minerwa zastanawiała się, jaki interes ta dwójka mogła mieć na kontynencie ogarniętym wojną. Nie wyglądali ani na aurorów, ani na uzdrowicieli. Nie miała jednak czasu się dłużej nad tym zastanawiać, bo szklanka zaczęła lekko lśnić niebieskim blaskiem.

Minerwa dotknęła szklanki w tym samym momencie co dwójka czarodziejów. Zaraz poczuła znajome szarpnięcie w trzewiach, choć tym razem uczucie wywoływało większe mdłości, bo odległość była znaczna. Minerwie udało się jednak wylądować na dwóch nogach, co mogła przypisać jedynie swoim kocim umiejętnościom. Jej towarzysze podróży nie mieli tyle szczęścia, bo teraz kotłowali się na trawie, wyrzucając z siebie przekleństwa.

Tymczasem Minerwa się rozejrzała. Znajdowała się na małym pagórku. Z tyłu miała las, zaś z przodu łąkę, poprzecinaną meandrami małej rzeczki. Przez chwilę przeszło jej przez myśl, że świstoklik wyrzucił ich w niewłaściwym miejscu, ale zaraz potem przypomniała sobie o zaklęciach ochronnych. Nie oglądając się na dwóch śmiesznych czarodziejów, ruszyła w kierunku rzeki. Po przejściu kilkunastu kroków jej oczom ukazało się spore obozowisko, pełne zielono brązowych namiotów. Była ich może z setka, choć Minerwa podejrzewała, że dzięki czarom stanowią schronienie dla kilkunastu setek ludzi. Szybszym krokiem ruszyła w ich stronę, aż zatrzymały ją potężne bariery. Czekała cierpliwie jakieś pięć minut, aż z najbliższego namiotu wypadła rozczochrana czarownica. Była nieco starsza od Minerwy i wyglądała na Francuzkę.

\- Mademoiselle McGonagall! Zapraszam, dowództwo czeka na panienkę. – dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę do Minerwy przez barierę. Minerwa ujęła ją delikatnie – najwyraźniej tylko kontakt z kim z wewnątrz pozwalał wejść do środka. Gdy znalazła się już w środku, młoda kobieta zaszczebiotała:

\- Momencik, jeszcze tylko wpuszczę tę dwójkę.

Minerwa odsunęła się lekko, rozglądając się po obozie. Namioty były schludne, przed każdym znajdowało się miejsce na ognisko i drewniana ławka, a obok wisiały sznury do suszenia prania. Przed niektórymi z namiotów siedzieli czarodzieje, rozmawiając lub czytając listy czy gazety. Wszystko to stanowiło zaskakująco idylliczny, a jednocześnie absurdalny obraz. Choć Minerwa wiedziała, że bitwy toczone są wiele kilometrów stąd, nie traciła czujności. Przez myśl jej przemknęło, że być może po jakimś czasie spędzonym tutaj, ona również przestanie się oglądać na własny cień.

Młoda kobieta przyciszonym głosem instruowała dwóch magów, z którymi przybyła Minerwa. Wreszcie, po kilku pytaniach i nazbyt teatralnej gestykulacji ze strony Francuzki, ruszyli w lewo, szybko znikając w gąszczu namiotów.

\- Chodźmy, panienko. Gdyby nie fakt, że czekają na panienkę to zaprowadziłabym do osobistego namiotu, ale nie mamy czasu… - Francuzka zmaterializowała się u boku Minerwy i nie przestając mówić, poprowadziła ją za łokieć w labirynt namiotów.

W ciągu dziesięciominutowego spaceru Minerwa zdążyła dowiedzieć się, że Francuzka ma na imię Danielle i była żoną jednego z francuskich aurorów. Zajmowała się organizacją świstoklików i rejestracją nowoprzybyłych. Okazało się również, że w obozowisku, w którym teraz były, ulokowano jedynie żołnierzy, którzy jeszcze nie brali udziału w żadnej bitwie oraz sztab najwyższego dowództwa i centra administracyjne. Podobóz ze szpitalem, personelem medycznym i rannymi znajdował się nieco na północ. Z beztroskiej paplaniny kobiety Minerwa wywnioskowała również, że jej własna sława wyprzedziła ją samą. Generałowie oczekiwali jej, a prości żołnierze wiązali wielkie nadzieje z jej przybyciem. Danielle potwierdziła też przypuszczenia Minerwy o tym, że Francuzi mają żal do Brytyjczyków, za przysyłanie na front magów ,,średniego kalibru". Jej przybycie wiązało się z nadzieją na zmianę tej polityki.

Wreszcie Danielle zatrzymała się przed najokazalszym namiotem z zielonego, obramowanego złotem, lekko szeleszczącego materiału.

\- A więc, oto namiot dowództwa. Miło było poznać panienkę. Do zobaczenia, panienko McGonagall. – Danielle dygnęła lekko i zniknęła, zanim Minerwa zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Czarownica odetchnęła, odwracając się w stronę namiotu, w którym zapewne znajdowała się sama elita wojenna Wielkiej Brytanii i Francji. Wiedziała, że czeka ją kolejny test do przejścia, ale jeśli nie mogła mieć pewności co do tego, czy ci ludzie porzucą tę irytującą tytulaturę, to przynajmniej była pewna, że wewnątrz nie będzie musiała słuchać piskliwego szczebiotu z francuskim akcentem.

Przybrawszy maskę zdecydowania i odrzucając warkocz do tyłu, Minerwa dziarskim krokiem wkroczyła do namiotu dowództwa sił sprzymierzonych.

Jej wzrok jak zwykle szybko przyzwyczaił się do lekkiego półmroku. Tak jak przypuszczała, wnętrze namiotu było wielkości Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie, choć było tak zagracone różnymi meblami i sprzętami, że wydawało się mniejsze. Była tu kompletna biblioteczka, ogromny stojak z mapami, mały piecyk, wielkie biurko, kilka portretów zasłużonych magów, komplet wypoczynkowy i pięć ogromnych stołów, w tym jeden okrągły.

Grupa magów pochylała się nad kwadratowym stołem z lewej, na którym rozpostarto mapę. Minerwa szybko rozpoznała co najmniej połowę z nich. Przewodził im generał Archibald MacArthur, Szkot, należący do elity brytyjskich dowódców od dobrych paru dekad. Minerwa spotkała go po raz pierwszy podczas jednego z nielicznych bali, na który zabrali ją rodzice, wtedy wydawał jej się piratem, z długą, ciemną brodą i przenikliwymi, ciemnymi oczami. Teraz jego broda była już siwa, generał MacArthur był w końcu niewiele młodszy od jej babki. Po jego prawej stał nieco młodszy mag o zakrzywionym nosie i zapadniętych policzkach – Geoffrey Rish, jeden z teoretyków strategii brytyjskiego ministerstwa. Minerwa pamiętała go jako beznamiętnego, ostrożnego mówcę, gdy brała udział w jego wykładzie podczas jej szkolenia. Oprócz tej charakterystycznej dwójki Minerwa rozpoznała jeszcze sześciu brytyjskich czarodziejów, w większości starszych mężczyzn, o zmęczonych twarzach. Obok nich, w ciasnej grupce stali francuscy magowie, skupieni wokół generała Vincenta Dodina i jego adiutanta, Louisa Petinion. Wszyscy ci mężczyźni unieśli głowy znad mapy. Czując na sobie ich badawcze spojrzenia, Minerwa błogosławiła ojca, który opowiadał jej o tych ludziach i notatki, jakie robiła na wykładach dotyczących ważnych czarodziejów podczas szkolenia i jeszcze w Hogwarcie.

\- Ach, wreszcie cię przysłali, McGonagall. Witamy na wojnie. – generał MacArthur dziarskim krokiem obszedł stół i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Minerwa uścisnęła ją mocno, patrząc w przenikliwe oczy generała. Jego bezpośredniość jej nie zdziwiła – wiedziała, że to między innymi dzięki temu był uważany za tak dobrego dowódcę.

\- Generale. – lekko uniosła kąciki ust, gdy to on pierwszy odwrócił wzrok.

\- Pozwól, że przedstawię cię pozostałym. – Minerwa pozwoliła się poprowadzić do reszty, gdzie po kolei ściskała ręce dowódców. Podobało jej się, że nikt już nie nazywa jej panienką, ale jednocześnie czuła się niezręcznie pod obstrzałem ich oceniających spojrzeń. Gdy prezentacja dobiegła końca, MacArthur wskazał ręką na magiczną mapę rozpostartą na stole i rzekł:

\- Oto nasze obecne pozycje i znane pozycje wroga. Chciałbym, żebyś zapoznała się z nimi i podzieliła się swoimi wnioskami.

Minerwa skinęła głową i pochyliła się nad mapą, a jej umysł błyskawicznie zaczął analizować ustawienia obu armii. Jednocześnie jednak pozostawała całkowicie świadoma tego, co działo się wokół niej. Brytyjczycy zebrali się w jedną grupę i rozmawiali o ostatnich stratach, a Francuzi ustawili się w małym kręgu i zaczęli głośno spierać się po francusku. Gdy znaczenie ich słów dotarło do niej, Minerwa lekko uniosła głowę znad mapy.

\- To jest dopiero skandal. – głośno odezwał się Dodin.

\- Taki afront. Żeby jeszcze siedzieli cicho, ale nie, oni jeszcze chwalą się nią, że niby to jedna z ich najlepszych! – zawtórował Petinion.

\- Przecież ona pewnie nie ma nawet dwudziestu lat, co ona może wiedzieć o wojnie! – dodał inny Francuz.

\- Gdyby tragiczna śmierć rodziców czyniła cię generałem, to połowa naszej armii by nimi była. – oświadczył inny.

Minerwa poczuła jak robi jej się na przemian zimno i gorąco. Zerknęła na Brytyjczyków, ale oni jakby nie słyszeli Francuzów. A potem zdała sobie sprawę, że przecież prawdopodobnie żaden z obecnych tu brytyjskich dowódców nie zna francuskiego. Inaczej francuscy magowie z pewnością nie rozmawiali by tak głośno, tak swobodnie. Nie pomyśleli jednak, że ostatecznie jej ojciec był ambasadorem _we Francji_. Ona znała ten język na tyle dobrze, by doskonale rozumieć ich słowa.

\- Ten dureń MacArthur może robić tylko dobrą minę do złej gry, pewnie nie ma takiej siły by wymusić na ich ministrze wysłanie nam kogoś lepszego. – odezwał się Dodin. Minerwa bezwiednie zacisnęła dłoń w pięść.

\- Jeśli ci przeszkadzają, mogę ich uciszyć. – odezwał się głos ponad jej ramieniem. Minerwa odwróciła się – obok stał MacArthur, z dobrodusznym uśmiechem. Zanim odpowiedziała, czarodziej kichnął i wyjął z kieszeni kraciastą chustkę, a następnie hałaśliwie wytarł nos. Minerwa wpadła na pewien pomysł:

\- Na zdrowie! – powiedziała po gaelicku.

Oblicze MacArthura całkiem się rozpromieniło w szerokim uśmiechu:

\- Ach, zupełnie zapomniałem, że ty też jesteś ze Szkocji. – odpowiedział w szkockim dialekcie. Minerwa rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie na grupę Francuzów, bo ich dyskusja nagle umilkła. Miała ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem na widok ich zdumionych min.

\- Mówię również po francusku, generale. – odpowiedziała po gaelicku. Generał z uznaniem i lekką ulgą zatarł ręce.

\- Zatem rozumiesz wszystko, o czym tam szczebiotają? Dobrze, że młodych aurorów uczą języków, w czasach mojego szkolenia nikt o tym nie myślał.

\- Uważają moje przybycie za afront. Krytykują pana i nasze ministerstwo. – Minerwa bardzo się starała, by jej ton był pozbawiony urazy, jaką odczuwała względem Francuzów, ale MacArthur i tak zachichotał:

\- Podejrzewałem, że tak będzie. Ciężko jest zrobić na nich wrażenie, choć wątpię, byś ty miała z tym problem. Wolałbym jednak byś na razie nie zdradzała się ze swoją umiejętnością francuskiego.

\- O czym rozmawiacie? – Geoffrey Rish podszedł do nich, przyglądając się Minerwie z ciekawością.

\- McGonagall opowiadała mi właśnie co tam słychać w mojej rodzinnej Szkocji. Nawet nie wiesz jak przyjemnie jest usłyszeć język swojego dzieciństwa. – generał mrugnął do Minerwy. Uśmiechając się pod nosem, Minerwa znów pochyliła się nad mapą.

Mapa była wspaniale wykonana i zaczarowana tak, by jak najlepiej oddawać pozycje poszczególnych wojsk, rzeźbę terenu i wszystko, co można było wykorzystać do ataku. Minerwa pracowała nad takimi mapami podczas szkolenia, dlatego teraz kilkoma machnięciami różdżki sprawdzała różne konfiguracje ustawień. Francuzi zbliżyli się, obserwując jej działania. Nie zważała na nich. Po paru minutach była pewna, że znalazła najlepszy wariant ataku.

\- I jakie wnioski? Jak powinniśmy atakować, by zwyciężyć? – odezwał się wreszcie Dodin, a Brytyjczycy także zbliżyli się z ciekawością.

\- Uważam, że nie powinniśmy rzucać tyle sił na frontalny atak. Dwustu czarodziejów wystarczy, resztę rozmieściłabym na południowej i północnej flance, ruszyliby do ataku zza tych wzgórz po pierwszych paru natarciach, zamykając wroga w pętli.

\- To się nie powiedzie. Zanim flanki dotrą na pole bitwy, nieprzyjaciel przełamie szyk naszego głównego natarcia i będzie miał wolną drogę na nasz obóz przejściowy. Dwustu czarodziejów z pewnością nie wystarczy na liczące dwa razy więcej żołnierzy frontalne skrzydło wroga. – odpowiedział jej Petinion. Minerwa przez chwilę uparcie patrzyła mu w oczy, aż odwrócił wzrok. Dodała:

\- Wystarczy. Mogę sama poprowadzić ich do ataku.

To wywołało ciche okrzyki i tłumione westchnienia po obu stronach stołu. Archibald przypomniał:

\- McGonagall, rozkazy z Londynu były wyraźne – masz _pomagać_ w bitwach i planować ataki, nie brać na siebie frontalne uderzenie, szczególnie przy przeważających siłach nieprzyjaciela. – jego ton był ostrzegawczy, ale Minerwa wiedziała, że jeśli nie postawi na swoim i nie udowodni swoich umiejętności, nigdy nie uzyska posłuchu wśród francuskich dowódców.

\- Jestem pewna, że mój plan się powiedzie – pokonamy główny trzon armii wroga i to przy minimalnych stratach. – Minerwa z udawaną swobodą strzepnęła iskry z palców. Ten mały pokaz magii zrobił wrażenie na młodszych dowódcach, którym zawsze powtarzano, że taka magia bez użycia różdżki jest efektem potężnej mocy.

\- Może właśnie tak powinniśmy zrobić. Skoro auror McGonagall już tu jest, to nie powinniśmy pozostawiać jej talentów niewykorzystanych. – wtrącił się zaskakująco Dodin. Dla nikogo nie pozostawało tajemnicą, że Francuz widzi w tym planie możliwość upokorzenia jej, pokazania, gdzie jej miejsce. Brytyjczycy wydawali się bardzo zaniepokojeni – takie działanie było złamaniem rozkazów ministra, narażało ją, ale również wszystkich towarzyszących jej żołnierzy. Minerwa jednak chciała podjąć to wyzwanie, była gotowa wziąć na siebie tę odpowiedzialność.

\- Szczegółowy plan ataku powinien być gotowy za trzy dni, kiedy już osobiście sprawdzę naszą zdolność bojową, pole bitwy i liczebność wroga. – Minerwa przeniosła spojrzenie na MacArthura. Generał przez chwilę się zastanawiał, a potem skinął głową.

\- Masz moje zielone światło, ale bierzesz za to pełną odpowiedzialność. Jeśli zginie więcej naszych niż zakładasz, albo co gorsza, poniesiemy klęskę, ty będziesz miała to na sumieniu.

Minerwa wyprostowała się na pełną wysokość i rozejrzawszy się, zapytała:

\- Czy ktoś zgłasza jakieś obiekcje?

Odpowiedziała jej cisza – wszyscy obecni mężczyźni uciekali wzrokiem przed jej spojrzeniem, choć wielu zaciskało usta. Minerwa doskonale wiedziała, że gdyby nie jej reputacja, każdy z nich gwałtownie protestowałyby przeciw powierzeniu tak ogromnej władzy dziewiętnastoletniej dziewczynie.

\- Dobrze, zatem jutro z rana wrócimy do sprawy. – Minerwa chciała już uwolnić się od ich krytycznych spojrzeń. Potrzebowała zebrać siły przed nadchodzącymi dniami – była niemal pewna, że Francuzi będą robić wszystko, byle jej się nie powiodło. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że nie posuną się w tym do tego stopnia, by w tej politycznej grze ucierpieli niewinni żołnierze.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus Dumbledore z westchnieniem zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi gospody ,,Pod Świńskim Łbem". Z zaciętą miną podszedł do lady, krzywiąc się z powodu zapachu starego capa, jaki wypełniał pokój. Lekko stuknął różdżką w kontuar, pozbywając się kurzu. Jeden ze stałych bywalców w końcu go dostrzegł i chyba zrozumiał kim jest, bo pośpiesznie zgarnął swoją butelkę ognistej whiskey i wyszedł. Tymczasem z zaplecza nadbiegł znajomy, zniecierpliwiony głos:

\- Chwila, już idę.

Albus starał opanować zdenerwowanie. Jego brat rzadko się do niego odzywał, a kiedy już się spotykali, prawie zawsze dochodziło do kłótni. List z prośbą o spotkanie, w dodatku wspomnienie o jakiejś ,,pilnej" sprawie, pobudziły ciekawość Albusa, choć nie rozwiały jego niepokoju. Przybrał jednak obojętną minę, gdy nadszedł jego brat, wycierając jeden z brudnych kieliszków. Na widok Albusa Aberforth zacisnął usta, ale zaraz mruknął:

\- Wejdź do salonu, ja tylko zamknę.

Albus kiwnął głową, po czym skierował się na zaplecze, gdzie wąskie schody prowadziły do prywatnej części gospody. Z niesmakiem zmarszczył nos, widząc brudną kozę w głębi korytarza. Gdy dotarł do salonu, znajomy ból przeszył jego serce. Ogromny portret Ariany zajmował centralne miejsce nad kominkiem. Albus lekko się jej skłonił, ona tylko uśmiechnęła się smutno. Nigdy się do niego nie odezwała. Odwrócił więc wzrok. Ostatnio dość miał bolesnych wspomnień.

Aberforth wszedł i burknął:

\- Siadaj, co tak stoisz głupio. Pijesz coś? – na twarzy brata ciągle malował się wyraz całkowitej odrazy. Albus zignorował to.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Przejdźmy do rzeczy, podobno to pilna sprawa.

Aberforth usiadł dokładnie pod portretem Ariany, tak że Albus nie przestawał jej widzieć, gdy na niego spoglądał. Nie wiedział, czy brat to robi specjalnie, czy próbuje jeszcze podburzyć kotłujące się w nim wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Kiedy wyruszasz? – zapytał młodszy Dumbledore. Albus zmarszczył brwi:

\- Gdzie niby?

\- Na wojnę. Twój kochaś terroryzuje pół Europy, codziennie giną tysiące niewinnych istot, a ty siedzisz sobie bezpiecznie w swoim zamku, nie uważasz tego za skrajny egoizm? – ton Aberfortha był pełen pretensji i gniewu. Albus westchnął. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał stawić czoła takim zarzutom. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że nastąpi to tak szybko. I to w dodatku ze strony młodszego brata, który nigdy nie dbał o nic poza pamięć o Arianie i swoje kozy.

\- Nie wybieram się na wojnę. To tylko pogorszyłoby sprawę. – odpowiedział cicho Albus. Naprawdę w to wierzył. Był zbyt słaby, wiedział, że nie potrafiłby nawet stanąć twarzą w twarz z Gellertem, nie wspominając o atakowaniu go. Nie potrafił wytłumaczyć tego Aberforthowi, który zaczynał się coraz bardziej irytować.

\- Pogorszyłoby sprawę? Ty panikarzu, chowasz głowę w piasek? Przecież jesteś wielkim i wspaniałym Albusem Dumbledore! Zbierz swoje supermoce i idź go powstrzymać, zanim wybije pół populacji Europy! Do diabła! Ludzie są zabijani każdego dnia, bo jedyna osoba, która mogłaby powstrzymać tego wariata, boi się wystawić nos poza swój zamek! Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że nadal… że … ty i on… Albus… nie… nie mów tego! – Aberforth wstał, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się rytmicznie, w jego oczach błyszczał gniew i niedowierzanie. Albus zgarbił się, chcąc uciec przed jego wzrokiem. Wiedział jednak, że odpowiedź na wątpliwości brata jest doskonale wypisana na jego własnej twarzy.

\- Nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć. Nie mogę znieść twojego widoku. – Aberforth przez chwilę ukrył twarz w dłoniach, jakby całkowicie załamany prawdą, którą odkrył. Albus potraktował to jako okazję do wyjścia, do ucieczki przed gniewem brata, przed smutnym spojrzeniem siostry. Był już przy drzwiach, gdy Aberforth znów się odezwał:

\- Nawet ona pojechała, choć miała wszelkie prawo, by zostać.

Albus zatrzymał się. O kim mówił jego brat?

\- Kto? – wyszeptał, obracając się. Aberforth spojrzał na niego z krzywym uśmiechem. Albus już wiedział – prawdopodobnie to była główna informacja, którą chciał mu przekazać brat. Słowa, które wypłynęły z ust Aberfortha, potwierdziły jego najgorsze przypuszczenia.

\- Twoja ulubienica, McGonagall. Poza tobą jedyna nasza nadzieja, jak mówią. Dopiero opuściła Hogwart, a odwagi ma więcej niż ty miałeś w sobie przez całe swoje życie.

\- Skąd wiesz, że wyjechała? – Albus cofnął się, tak że teraz górował nad bratem.

\- Dzisiaj rano miała świstoklik w mojej gospodzie. Nie wiedziałeś? – Aberforth zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Albus nie odpowiedział. Spodziewał się tego, ale nie przypuszczał, że taki strzęp informacji tak go zaboli. Że już wyruszyła, że być może już jest na polu bitwy, że od tej chwili nie jest już bezpieczna. Że może w każdej chwili spodziewać się, że została uprowadzona , ranna, lub gorzej…

\- Co, wreszcie dotarło? Że nie kryjesz się już tylko i wyłącznie za murami Hogwartu, ty chowasz się za każdym czarodziejem lub czarownicą, który idzie na tę wojnę dobrowolnie, bo uważa to za swój podstawowy obowiązek! Pozwolisz własnym uczniom ginąć za siebie? – Aberforth też wstał. Każde jego słowo było niczym sztylet. Albus nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć. Przed oczami miał Arianę… nie… Minerwę… Gellerta… Minerwę…

\- Nie. Nie. – Albus obrócił się na pięcie. Biegł po schodach, przeskakując po dwa stopnie. Za sobą słyszał krzyki Aberfotha: ,,Tchórz! Tchórz!" I choć to krzyczał jego brat, Albus przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że słyszy głos Minerwy. Przyspieszył. Przeskakując przez jedną z kóz, wybiegł na podwórze. Z ciężkim oddechem i rozwianą brodą wypadł na boczną uliczkę Hogsmeade. W tym momencie z nieba lunęły ciężkie krople letniego deszczu, maskując kilka łez, które popłynęły po jego policzkach. Lecz Albus nie zatrzymywał się. Biegł ile sił w nogach, nie zważając na deszcz, na zmęczenie, na ludzi wyglądających z okien. Biegł, jakby to mogło dać mu zapomnienie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa biegła ile sił w nogach, jakby to gwarantowało jej miejsce na czele armii. Jednak otaczało ją morze młodych mężczyzn spragnionych otwartej walki. Czuła się wchłonięta przez morze czarnych, bitewnych szat – nigdy jeszcze nie walczyła w tak dużej grupie ludzi. Jednocześnie jednak świadomość, że oni wszyscy, zgromadzeni wokół niej, niczym ćmy wokół latarni, są gotowi do wykonywania jej rozkazów, do pójścia za nią na spotkanie śmierci – to było coś, co mugole musieli nazywać katharsis. Powstrzymała jednak bitewną euforię i przyspieszyła, a szaty za nią łopotały. Widziała morze ubranych na szaro wrogów. Było ich dwa razy więcej i rzeczywiście stanowili imponujący widok, zbiegając zboczem w dolinę, w której mieli się spotkać.

Gdy dzieliła ich odległość jakiś siedemdziesięciu metrów, Minerwa uniosła różdżkę.

\- Bombarda Maxima! – wrzasnęła na cały głos. Jeden z Francuzów u jej boku wybuchnął śmiechem, myśląc, że są o wiele za daleko, by to zaklęcie miało szansę dosięgnąć przeciwnika. Śmiech jednak zamarł momentalnie, gdy zaklęcie uderzyło w pierwszy rząd wroga, posyłając go na ziemię. Kolejne rzędy nie zdążyły zahamować w pełnym pędzie – wcześniej perfekcyjny szyk nieprzyjaciela zmienił się w szarą kotłowaninę ciał. Żołnierze za plecami Minerwy wydali z siebie głośny okrzyk. Minerwa biegła jednak dalej - to był dopiero początek.

Po paru minutach zaklęcia latały w powietrzu niczym świetliste fajerwerki. Wiele z nich dosięgało celu – ludzie padali na ziemię, ranni lub martwi. Nazwy klątw mieszały się z jękami rannych. Nie było już wiadomo, kto był swój, a kto wróg. Minerwa posyłała urok za urokiem, nie ustając, nie zatrzymując się, by odetchnąć. Miotała zaklęcia bez przerwy i rzadko chybiała. Wrogowie padali, zaskakiwani przez siłę jej zaklęć. Podobnie jak siły Minerwy, byli to w większości młodzi czarodzieje, niedoświadczeni i niezbyt potężni. Grindelwald nie posyłał w pole najlepszych, musiał mieć dla nich jakieś inne, dalekosiężne zadania.

Minerwa nie przejmowała się lżejszymi zaklęciami – te były odbijane przez jej permanentne tarcze. Jednak musiała uchylać się przed zaklęciami niewybaczalnymi – żołnierze Grindelwalda, dość potężni, by się nimi posłużyć, nie wahali się. Minerwa w miarę możliwości starała się pomagać swoim i osłaniać ich, ale niewiele mogła zrobić, widząc zielone promienie zaklęcia zabijającego, uderzające z impetem w młodych Brytyjczyków lub Francuzów. Widząc jak kolejny z jej żołnierzy zostaje powalony przez zabójcze zaklęcie, Minerwa przełączyła się na naprawdę balistyczny tryb. Z jej różdżki nie przestawały wydobywać się promienie zaklęć. Posyłała wrogów na ziemię, jednego za drugim. Wszędzie było słychać wrzaski, jęki. Minerwa walczyła niewerbalnie, z zaciętą miną, zaciśniętymi ustami. Wszędzie była krew. Na trawie, na twarzach zabitych, na jej szatach – zdawała się wypływać zewsząd.

\- Imperio! – usłyszała krzyk z lewej. Uchyliła się, ale za późno. Zaklęcie uderzyło ją w bark. Upadła na kolana, nieruchomiejąc przez chwilę. Jej umysł rozpaczliwie próbował walczyć z przymusem wysyłanym przez atakującego, a jej oczy prędko przeszukiwały tłum, szukając wroga. Znalazła go po dopiero gdy jego okropny głos rozkazał jej zaatakować swoich żołnierzy. Był to nieco starszy czarodziej, o gniewnym spojrzeniu, celujący w nią różdżką. Minerwa otuliła swój umysł murami, odsuwając od siebie widmo jego bezsensownych rozkazów.

\- Odłóż różdżkę! – wrzasnął czarnoksiężnik. Minerwa położyła różdżkę i uniosła rękę. A potem zacisnęła ją w pięść i ogromny korzeń wystrzelił z ziemi i smagnął nieprzyjaciela po kostce. To go rozproszyło, klątwa Imperius przestała działać. Minerwa poniosła różdżkę i posłała w jego kierunku zaklęcie oszałamiające – trafiło go w pierś, równocześnie z klątwą, którą posłał jeden z młodych Francuzów. Minerwa machnęła różdżką, rozbrajając kolejnego wroga za Francuzem. Ten spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem. Ona jednak wykorzystywała tę chwilę oddechu na ocenę sytuacji. Wróg poniósł ogromne straty, jego siły skurczyły się o ponad połowę. Oni stracili około jednej piątej czołowego natarcia. Minerwa wyciągnęła z kieszeni srebrny róg myśliwski, podarowany jej przez MacArthura. Nabrała powietrza i zadęła w niego z całej siły. Jego czysty, szlachetny dźwięk odbił się echem od zboczy doliny. Sprzymierzeni zaczęli wiwatować, a wrogowie rozglądać się ze strachem. Minerwa triumfalnie uniosła róg. Już widziała skrzydła zbiegające ze stoków z lewej i prawej. Dwie pięćdziesięcioosobowe kompanie, pełne entuzjazmu i nowych sił, radykalnie zmieniły obraz bitwy. Żołnierze Grindelwalda, gdy już pojęli, że wpadli w pułapkę, próbowali się wycofać, ale wojska Minerwy już zamknęły się wokół nich pętlą. Raz jeszcze wzniosła różdżkę, by dokończyć dzieła. Wiedziała, że zwycięstwo stało się kwestią godziny, może dwóch.

Tak jak przypuszczała, po pół godzinie dalszej wymiany ognia, niedobitki armii Grindelwalda zbiły się w ciasną grupę na środku doliny, rozpaczliwie broniąc się przed przeważającymi siłami Brytyjczyków i Francuzów. Minerwa zbliżyła się do nich, a jej żołnierze klepali ją po plecach i wykrzykiwali pozdrowienia. Wrogów została około trzydziestka z dwóch setek. Minerwa kazała wstrzymać ogień. Jej żołnierze posłuchali natychmiast, czasem tylko używając zaklęcia tarczy, gdy któryś z wrogów wyczarowywał jakąś klątwę.

\- Poddajcie się, a zachowacie życie. Zostaniecie postawieni przed sądem wojskowym, a następnie osadzeni w Azkabanie. Dostaliście wybór. – jej głos brzmiał pewnie, władczo. Jednak jeden z wrogów, brodaty, bardzo młody chłopak, splunął w jej kierunku.

Minerwa instynktownie ryknęła: ,,Protego!", gdy cisnął czymś w żołnierza stojącego obok niej. To jednak nie było zaklęcie, więc przedmiot swobodnie minął jej tarcze. Wtedy Minerwa rzuciła się do przodu. Poczuła rozdzierający ból, gdy coś utkwiło w jej boku. Upadła prosto w ramiona zdezorientowanego żołnierza, którego uratowała, a na polu bitwy znów rozpętało się piekło. Wściekli Brytyjczycy i Francuzi zaczęli miotać klątwy i uroki w stronę czarnoksiężników. Chłopak, który złapał Minerwę, pociągnął ją do tyłu, z dala od toczącej się potyczki. Po odciągnięciu jej kilka metrów, ułożył ją na trawie.

Minerwa z całych sił starała się nie tracić przytomności. Widziała ostrze sterczące z jej boku. Zaklęła, sztylet wbił się dość głęboko.

\- Co mam robić? – zapytał spanikowany chłopak.

\- W kieszeni mam maść, wyciągnij ją. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, łapczywie nabierając powietrza. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach chłopak wreszcie znalazł tubkę z maścią zrobioną z przeżutych liści rośliny, którą Minerwa dostała od Pomony na urodziny.

\- Co teraz? – zapytał, delikatnie poklepując ją po twarzy, bo na chwilę przymknęła oczy.

\- Wyciągnij sztylet, oderwij kawałek szaty, nasmaruj maścią i zabandażuj. – rozkazała Minerwa. Nie była pewna jak głęboko wszedł sztylet, ale chyba nie uszkodził jakichś ważniejszych organów, bo straciłaby przytomność.

\- Zwariowałaś? Wykrwawisz się! Jak mam wyciągnąć z ciebie kilkucentymetrowe ostrze? – wrzasnął chłopak ze strachem w oczach, odsuwając się. Minerwa zagryzła wargę – miała do czynienia z mniej odważnym żołnierzem niż zakładała. Uniosła się na lewym łokciu, a drugą ręką szarpnęła za sztylet. Wyciągnęła go, po czym warknęła:

\- Bandażuj!

Chłopak szybko zaczął wykonywać jej polecenia, choć strasznie się krzywił, gdy krew przesiąkała przez jego palce. Minerwa zachowywała świadomość, choć ból nasilił się, gdy wyciągnęła sztylet. Na szczęście lecznicze właściwości maści już zaczynały działać. Wyglądało też na to, że bitwa dobiegała końca.

\- Siostro, tutaj! McGonagall jest ranna! – wrzasnął chłopak. Po chwili Minerwa zobaczyła nad sobą zatroskaną twarz pielęgniarki, o ciemnej skórze i orzechowych oczach.

\- Nie jest dobrze. –mruknęła kobieta po francusku .

\- Po prostu zabierz go stąd. – odpowiedziała Minerwa po angielsku, wskazując głową chłopaka. Przez chwilę przemknęło jej przez myśl, że głupio zrobiła narażając się dla niego. Ale zaraz pokręciła głową – każde życie było cenne, a ona powinna pamiętać o zaklęciach chroniących przed bronią białą.

Kilka godzin później Minerwa liczyła szwy na dachu szpitalnego namiotu, podczas gdy uzdrowiciele zszywali jej rany. Kilka razy skrzywiła się, raz syknęła, ale pulsujący ból powoli ustępował.

\- Masz szczęście. Gdyby nie te szmaragdy, ostrze wbiłoby się o wiele głębiej. Ześlizgnęło się po nich, więc zostaniesz tylko z małą blizną. – odezwał się uzdrowiciel. Minerwa powstrzymała się od chichotu. Każdego dnia , zakładając pas ze szmaragdami przeklinała swój sentymentalizm, a dziś uratowały jej życie!

\- Moja pierwsza wojenna blizna. – mruknęła, a w jej głosie rozbrzmiała nutka dumy. Usłyszała znajomy śmiech.

\- Nie było lepszego sposobu pokazania z jakiej gliny ulepieni są Szkoci, od pozwolenia się pokroić temu szczeniakowi wroga?

Minerwa uniosła nieco głowę. Obok pojawił się generał MacArthur i zadziwiająco troskliwym gestem podłożył jej poduszkę pod głowę.

\- Udało się, czy teraz narzekają na moją nieostrożność? – zapytała, a uzdrowicielka obok prychnęła z niezadowoleniem na nią i generała.

\- McGonagall, własnoręcznie zabiłaś około pięćdziesięciu wrogów. Byliby głupcami, gdyby nie byli pod wrażeniem. Ten incydent ze sztyletem z kolei wspaniale wpłynął na morale. – Szkot mrugnął do niej.

\- Cieszę się. – mruknęła, starając się nie zarumienić. Nie miała pojęcia, że w ciągu tych kilku godzin zadała śmierć tak wielu. Ta świadomość była ciężarem, chociaż całe szkolenie przygotowywano ją na to doświadczenie.

\- Jak tylko wrócisz do siebie, czekamy na ciebie w dowództwie. – MacArthur lekko ścisnął jej ramię i odwrócił się do wyjścia. Minerwa westchnęła, choć to powodowało ból w boku. Dała się zranić już w swojej pierwszej bitwie. Jednocześnie w pewien sposób była z siebie dumna. Była tu, walczyła, przyczyniała się do powstrzymania Grindelwalda. Prowadziła żołnierzy do boju. Przynosiła chwałę swemu nazwisku.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Moi wierni Czytelnicy!

Właśnie przeczytaliście 5 rozdział 3 tomu - mam nadzieję, że jesteście ciekawi tego co będzie dalej, tak bardzo jak ja jestem ciekawa waszych opinii. Przyznam, że to trudny czas, bo zbliża się sesja, a ja zamiast się uczyć systematycznie przez cały semestr dopracowywałam ostatnią część tej serii. ;) Ale spokojnie, tom 3 ma wstępnie 28 rozdziałów, które postaram się wrzucać dość regularnie.

Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy śledzą tą historię, a szczególnie tym, co dzielą się swoimi przemyśleniami w reviews. Jane97 - w tym tomie będzie dużo mocnych momentów, wymuszonych trudną, wojenną rzeczywistością. Uinena - cieszę się, że podoba ci się klimat wojny - chciałam, żeby wojna z Grindelwaldem była nieco inna od konfliktu z Voldemortem, a jednocześnie zależało mi na wskazaniu podobieństw i różnic pomiędzy wojną z perspektywy czarodziejów a wojną z perspektywy mugoli. Jeśli chodzi o ewolucję bohaterów - Minerwę czeka jeszcze mnóstwo moralnych dylematów. Minerwo- oj myślałam nad tym, jak odpisać na twój pierwszy komentarz, ale potem jednak uznałam, że część odpowiedzi jest w kolejnym rozdziale. :) Myślę, że podobnie wyjaśni się wątek Augusty.

Obiecuję, że następny rozdział będzie dłuższy, pojawi się też kolejna znana z kanonu bohaterka...

Pozdrowienia,

Emeraldina


	6. Chapter 6

**1942**

Albus Dumbledore z grymasem odłożył Proroka Codziennego. Na okładce widniała ogromna fotografia Minerwy, obarczona tytułem: ,,McGonagall – dowódca idealny?" I choć artykuł był pełen superlatywów, tak bardzo, że można go było nazwać peanem na cześć młodej czarownicy, im więcej Albus wiedział, tym bardziej był przerażony. Podobno Minerwa musiała udowodnić swoją wartość biorąc czynny udział w jednej z większych bitew. Miała wtedy zostać ranna, broniąc własną piersią jednego z żołnierzy. Na samą myśl o tym Albus czuł jak jego ręce zaczynają się trząść. Dalej opisywano Minerwę jako mistrzynię strategii o dość autokratycznym sposobie dowodzenia – podobno każdy z o wiele bardziej doświadczonych i starszych dowódców bał się wygłosić jakąkolwiek krytykę pod jej adresem. Niemniej jednak siły sprzymierzone wreszcie zaczęły odnosić spektakularne sukcesy, spychając ofensywę Gellerta i wielokrotnie dziesiątkując jego armię. Czarodzieje, którzy wracali zza kanału, otwarcie mówili o jej odwadze, zdecydowaniu i męstwie. Opowiadali niestworzone historie o jej mocy, o tym jak samotnie zabijała dziesiątki wrogów. Albus miał przed oczami jej piękną twarz, skażoną krwią wszystkich, których zabiła. Jednocześnie jednak słyszał głos Aberfortha: ,,Tchórz! Tchórz!"

\- Albus, wszystko w porządku? – Galatea lekko dotknęła jego łokcia. Albus wyrwał się z rozmyślań i zmusił do uśmiechu:

\- Oczywiście.

Zanim zdążył dodać coś jeszcze, do Wielkiej Sali szybkim krokiem wszedł dyrektor Dippet. Znany z raczej bardzo spokojnego usposobienia, wywołał niemałe poruszenie, prawie biegnąc do stołu nauczycieli. Albus instynktownie wstał.

\- Albus, jesteśmy potrzebni w ministerstwie. – oznajmił dyrektor, gdy dotarł do stołu. Albus zmarszczył brwi:

\- Mam lekcje za kilkanaście minut, Armando.

\- Galatea wyznaczy kogoś na twoje zastępstwo. To pilne, podobno chodzi o Beauxbatons. – odpowiedział zniecierpliwiony Dippet. Albus nie zadawał więcej pytań. Okrążył stół i podążył za dyrektorem.

Gdy opuścili zamek i kierowali się do bramy głównej, Albus zastanawiał się co to mogło oznaczać. Orientował się, że główne posunięcia magicznego frontu toczyły się na północy Francji, teraz zaś siły Gellerta zostały zepchnięte pod belgijską granicę. Czy była to tylko przykrywka dla innych oddziałów, które zmierzały przez południową Francję, a teraz dotarły aż do Pirenejów, bo właśnie tam znajdowała się Akademia Beauxbatons?

Po szczelnym zamknięciu bram Hogwartu, obaj magowie aportowali się do ministerstwa. W holu już czekała na nich asystentka ministra, która zaprowadziła ich do jednego z wojennych centrów dowodzenia, mieszczącego się w labiryncie korytarzy drugiego piętra.

W pomieszczeniu wielkości standardowej klasy w Hogwarcie znajdował się ogromny stół, przy którym siedział minister z świtą zaufanych doradców i niemal cały dowódczy sztab Biura Aurorów, na czele z Longbottomem. Wszyscy z napięciem wpatrywali się w wysokie lustro w ozdobnej ramie. Albus skinął głową zebranym i zajął miejsce obok Armando. Minister obrzucił go nieufnym spojrzeniem, Longbottom zmrużył oczy. Albus przypuszczał, że auror musi teraz wspominać test Minerwy, kiedy widzieli się po raz ostatni. Nauczyciel jednak szybko skupił się na innych zebranych – istotne było opanowanie. Jak zauważył, byli ostatni – w pomieszczeniu nie było więcej krzeseł. Minister na chwilę oderwał wzrok od lustra i zaczął mówić:

\- Dla niezorientowanych, dwa dni temu odebraliśmy sygnał SOS z Akademii Beauxbatons. Z zaszyfrowanej wiadomości wynika, że placówka została zaatakowana i oblężona. Wiadomo, że część uczniów udało się odesłać do domów, ale wewnątrz nadal pozostaje grupa około trzystu uczniów, nauczyciele i dyrekcja. Jeden z naszych oddziałów patrolujących południe Francji dotarł w okolice zamku i zrobił rekonesans. Zaraz powinniśmy uzyskać połączenie z jego dowódcą. – minister wskazał ręką na lustro. Albus wymienił pełne smutku spojrzenie z Armando – do czego to doszło, że atakowano nawet szkoły, pełne niewinnych dzieci?

Wtem tafla lustra zalśniła. Obecni w pomieszczeniu czarodzieje wychylili się, by lepiej widzieć. Jednak najpierw usłyszeli głos:

\- Jesteś pewna, że przy zmniejszaniu nie uszkodziłaś go? Co jeśli nie zadziała?

Zaraz potem w lustrze pojawiła się twarz młodego, około trzydziestoletniego mężczyzny, blondyna o zielonych oczach, z charakterystycznym znamieniem na policzku w kształcie rozgwiazdy. Albus rozpoznał go – to był David Levis, jeden z jego uczniów, z pierwszych roczników, jakie Albus uczył. Teraz oczywiście wyglądał mężniej i poważniej, choć nieco zbladł na widok najważniejszych osób w brytyjskiej magicznej społeczności, wpatrujących się w niego z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Oto David Levis, panowie, dowódca oddziału wysłanego na rozpoznanie sytuacji. – przedstawił mężczyznę Longbottom.

\- Levis, słyszysz nas? – zapytał minister.

\- Panie ministrze, panowie. – Levis lekko skłonił głowę.

\- Czekamy na sprawozdanie. – Longbottom próbował się uśmiechnąć, pewnie by dodać otuchy Levisowi, ale wyszedł mu jedynie grymas.

\- Po przybyciu na miejsce posłaliśmy naszego żołnierza na mały rekonesans. Udało mu się znaleźć pozycję dogodną do obserwacji. Zamek, w którym mieści się Akademia Beauxbatons rzeczywiście znajduje się w stanie oblężenia – jakieś sto metrów od zwodzonego mostu, teraz podniesionego, będącego głównym wejściem do zamku, nieprzyjaciel rozłożył obóz. Mniejsze grupy wroga zostały ulokowane w miejscach dogodnych do obserwacji wszystkich wyjść z zamku, które zostały zamknięte na dobre. Niestety, nie udało nam się jeszcze nawiązać kontaktu z oblężonymi. Przypuszczamy, że gdy tylko siły nieprzyjaciela nabiorą sił, przystąpią do szturmu na zamek.

Albus przymknął oczy. Doskonale znał Beauxbatons, bywał tam nie raz, przyjaźnił się z tamtejszą dyrektorką, madame d'Artagnan. Myśl o tym, że zamek był oblężony przez bezlitosne sługi Grindelwalda, była przerażająca.

\- Jaka jest liczebność wroga? – zapytał Longbottom.

\- Co najmniej stu dwudziestu magów, większość w wieku około pięćdziesięciu lat, czyli z tak zwanej elity. – odpowiedział Levis.

\- Czyli już wiemy, czym zajmuje się elita, podczas gdy mięso armatnie wykrwawia się na północy. – mruknął jeden z aurorów.

\- Jakimi siłami ty dysponujesz? – zapytał minister młodego dowódcę.

\- Obecnie mam pod rozkazami dwudziestu pięciu, eee nie, dwudziestu czterech magów. – odparł Levis. Albusowi zdawało się, że słyszał czyjeś kaszlnięcie w tle.

Czarodzieje w pomieszczeniu wyraźnie pobladli, słysząc, jak ogromną przewagę ma wróg. Nie było najmniejszych szans, by oddział Levisa starł się z nieprzyjacielem w bezpośredniej walce. Albus podejrzewał, że nawet gdyby sam poprowadził tę garstkę, zwycięstwo nie byłoby pewne. A jeśli dodatkowo nie było kontaktu z oblężonymi…

\- MacArthur nie przysłał posiłków? Obiecał, że to zrobi. – rzekł Longbottom. Levis przez chwilę się zawahał, a potem obejrzał. A potem odpowiedział z rezygnacją:

\- Przysłał.

Po tych słowach młody mężczyzna się odsunął, robiąc miejsce dla drugiej osoby. Gdy jej twarz wreszcie pojawiła się w lustrze, Albus poczuł jak jego serce zaczyna bić dzikim, oszalałym rytmem.

\- McGonagall. – westchnął minister.

Albus nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Była blada, a pod oczami miała wyraźne cienie, lecz oprócz tego wydawała się być taka jak dawniej – te same błyszczące oczy, te same usta, z lekko uniesionymi kącikami, jakby napawała się reakcją, jaką wywołało jej pojawienie się. To jednak szybko zbladło, gdy jej spojrzenie napotkało wzrok Albusa. Zobaczył jak jej oczy zasnuwają chmury, a usta zaciskają się w wąską kreskę. To była subtelna zmiana, w dodatku tak błyskawiczna, że mało kto ją zauważył. Zaraz jednak czarownica oderwała od niego spojrzenie i skupiła się na ministrze i Longbottomie.

\- Niech zgadnę, to ty zaproponowałaś generałowi, by cię tam posłał? – zapytał Longbottom, w jego głosie brzmiała przygana, pomieszana z ulgą na widok Minerwy.

\- I tak nie mógł posłać większego oddziału. Ja wystarczam za pięćdziesięciu ludzi, a przemieszczam się dużo szybciej. – oświadczyła Minerwa, z godną pozazdroszczenia pewnością siebie.

\- No dobrze, skoro już tam jesteś, trzeba coś postanowić. Masz jakiś plan? – zapytał jeden z aurorów, jeden z trenerów Minerwy, o ile Albus dobrze pamiętał.

\- Zgadzamy się wszyscy, że nie ma możliwości pokonania, czy przepędzenia wroga, poza tym zamek i tak nie będzie bezpieczny. Dlatego musimy jakoś ewakuować uczniów i nauczycieli.

\- Jak chcesz tego dokonać, skoro nawet nie ma z nimi kontaktu? – zapytał Longbottom.

\- Gdyby udało mi się dostać do środka, niezauważoną, może wspólnie z dyrekcją Akademii wymyśliłabym coś na miejscu. A przynajmniej byłby kontakt z oblężonymi. – głos Minerwy był cichszy. Albus przypuszczał, że musiała zdawać sobie sprawę z beznadziejnej sytuacji.

\- Wszystkie wejścia do zamku są pilnowane, nawet w swojej animagicznej postaci byłoby ci trudno przedostać się do zamku, a nie możemy ryzykować twojego życia. – odezwał się minister. Minerwa przez chwilę uniosła brwi, jakby zdumiona, że jej życie stanowi taką wartość dla polityka. Zaraz jednak wymyśliła kontrargument.

\- Trzy setki dzieci z magicznymi zdolnościami i elita francuskiej nauki i edukacji są o wiele więcej warte niż moje jedno życie. A musimy wykonać jakiś ruch, zanim zrobi to nieprzyjaciel. Podejrzewam, że Beauxbatons, jako placówka prawie tak wspaniała jak Hogwart, na więcej wejść i wyjść niż te widoczne gołym okiem. Oczywiście kiedy tam bywałam, jeszcze jako uczennica Hogwartu, oprowadzano mnie głównymi przejściami, ale może jest ktoś, kto zna ten zamek lepiej i potrafiłby wskazać tajnie, niezapieczętowane przejścia?

Albus wiedział, że Minerwa wbija wzrok w Dippeta, który jakby skurczył się na swoim siedzeniu. Dlatego postanowił wybawić przyjaciela z opresji.

\- Ja znam takie przejście. – naraz wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w jego kierunku. Minerwa spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- No więc, Dumbledore? Gdzie ono jest? – zapytał minister.

\- W oranżerii . – odparł, patrząc na Minerwę. Ta westchnęła.

\- Gdy uczniowie i nauczyciele wycofywali się do zamku, podłożyli ogień pod szklarnie i oranżerię, by nie dopuścić, by cenne rośliny wpadły w ręce wroga. Zostały tam tylko zgliszcza, aczkolwiek niepilnowane przez żołnierzy Grindelwalda. - wyjaśniła.

Kilkoro magów pokiwało ze smutkiem głowami. Widocznie zdawali sobie sprawę, jak cenne okazy hodowano w oranżerii Beauxbatons. Gest podpalenia ich, choć szlachetny z wojennego punktu widzenia, był straszliwy z naukowego.

\- W centrum oranżerii znajdowała się kamienna fontanna, ufundowana przez Flammelów. W niej jedna z dyrektorek umieściła wejście do sekretnego tunelu, łączącego oranżerię z korytarzem w zamku, na którym znajdował się jej gabinet. Tunel nie był chroniony magią, by był nie do wykrycia. – opowiedział Albus.

\- Po co był jej taki tunel? Lubiła w samotności obserwować rośliny? – zapytał Levis.

\- Nie, miała romans z nauczycielem zielarstwa. – odpowiedział Albus i z zadowoleniem odnotował głęboki rumieniec na twarzy mężczyzny.

\- Myślę, że udałoby mi się przemknąć do tej fontanny w kociej formie. – wtrąciła Minerwa.

\- Co zrobisz, jak już się tam dostaniesz? – zapytał Longbottom.

\- Zastanowię się nad sposobami ewakuacji. Musiałabym mieć jednak bezpieczne miejsce, w którym mogłabym umieścić tak ogromną liczbę ludzi.

\- Tak ogromna liczba bezbronnych czarodziejów i czarownic nie będzie bezpieczna we Francji. Najlepiej jakby udało się ich przetransportować tutaj. – odezwał się jeden z aurorów, ale zaraz zamilknął, zrozumiawszy absurdalność swojej wypowiedzi. Fizycznie nie było możliwości, by przenieść tak ogromną liczbę ludzi, którzy w znacznej części nie umieli się aportować i było ich zbyt dużo, by próbować międzynarodowego świstoklika.

\- Nawet jeśli, to gdzie mielibyśmy ich umieścić, nie dzieląc ich – w atrium ministerstwa? – zapytał minister.

\- Hogwart ich przyjmie z otwartymi ramionami. W naszej szkole zawsze znajdzie się miejsce dla przyjaciół z Akademii Beauxbatons. – wtrącił Armando. Albus popatrzył na dyrektora z dumą. To był wyśmienity pomysł.

\- Czy mają panowie do nas jeszcze jakieś pytania? Muszę się przygotować, by móc jeszcze dziś w nocy dostać się do zamku. – Minerwa niecierpliwie zatarła ręce.

\- Skontaktuj się z nami, gdy już się tam dostaniesz i uda ci się porozumieć z dyrekcją. – zarządził minister.

\- Tak jest, panie ministrze. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, choć w jej ustach tytuł ministra brzmiał bardziej jak obelga niż salut. Odwróciła się i Albus nie mógł się powstrzymać:

\- Bądź ostrożna!

Widział, że się zatrzymała na chwilę, zesztywniała. Ale nie obejrzała się. Nie odpowiedziała. Po chwili jej sylwetka zniknęła z lustra. Albus westchnął, nie zważając na ciekawskie i pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenia, jakie posyłali mu czarodzieje zgromadzeni w pomieszczeniu. Jedyne, co teraz go obchodziło to bolesny fakt, że Minerwa nadal mu nie wybaczyła. Że szła znów walczyć na śmierć i życie, ciągle chowając urazę do niego. Najbardziej jednak bolało go to, że miała zupełną rację.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa szybko pochłaniała porcję sucharów i kiełbasę, podarowane jej przez towarzyszy z oddziału Levisa. Siedzieli wokół ogniska w sporych rozmiarów grocie, trzy godziny marszu od zamku Beauxbatons. Nie zważała na zaskoczone spojrzenia młodych mężczyzn, które rzucali jej ukradkiem. Minerwę czasem bawiły miny ludzi, których wyobrażenia o niej zostawały brutalnie zniszczone przez rzeczywistość. Jednak żołnierze zazwyczaj byli taktowni, nie pytali, wystarczyło im zaufanie, jakim darzyli ją ich dowódcy. Między innymi dlatego Minerwa dobrze czuła się w tym zupełnie męskim towarzystwie. Przez te parę miesięcy walk zdążyła poznać wiele żołnierskich cech i nawyków. Do tej pory wojsko stanowili jedynie aurorzy, wśród których niewiele było kobiet i czarodzieje powyżej osiemnastu lat, którzy dobrowolnie zgłosili się do walki. Kobiety mogły najwyżej zostać uzdrowicielkami i pielęgniarkami. Niemniej jednak Minerwa podejrzewała, że wkrótce się to zmieni, gdyż sprzymierzonym wkrótce po prostu zacznie brakować mężczyzn. W armii wroga nie spotkała jeszcze kobiet, a z informacji wywiadu wynikało, że w podbitych przez Gridenwalda krajach czarownice są postrzegane za istoty gorszej kategorii niż czarodzieje. Tym większą radość czerpała Minerwa z przerażenia wroga, gdy zdawał on sobie sprawę, że jeden z najlepszych żołnierzy armii sprzymierzonych jest kobietą.

\- Nie wyruszasz sama. Odwrócimy uwagę ich wojsk kiedy będziesz próbować się tam dostać. – oświadczył Levis, wyrywając ją z rozmyślań.

\- Jeśli chcecie się narażać… - mruknęła Minerwa, pochłaniając ostatni suchar i ładując manierkę z wodą do plecaka.

\- Chociaż tak możemy się na coś przydać. To i tak za mało. Nie wiadomo nawet czy jeśli uda ci się dostać do zamku, to czy nie będziesz potraktowana jak potencjalny wróg. – Levis skinął na swoich ludzi by zbierali się do wymarszu.

\- Dyrektorka mnie zna. Muszę tylko ją znaleźć najpierw. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, machnięciem różdżki gasząc ognisko.

\- No tak, zapomniałem. Połowę Francuzów musiałaś poznać jeszcze w wózku. – prychnął Levis, jednak na tyle cicho, by nie usłyszeli go Francuzi z jego oddziału.

\- Do twojej wiadomości, poznałam ją na konkursach transmutacyjnych. – żachnęła się Minerwa.

\- Tak, pamiętam, ulubienica profesora Dumbledore i tak dalej. – Levis machnął ręką. Zaraz potem z sklepienia jaskini odpadł mały kamień i uderzył go w głowę.

\- Auu, na gacie Merlina! – mężczyzna potarł skroń z irytacją.

\- Pewnie wstrząsy wywołane przez olbrzymy, podobno żyją po drugiej stronie gór. – powiedziała Minerwa z miną niewiniątka, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni. Levis skrzywił się i ruszył do wyjścia. Jego żołnierze, z trudem powstrzymujący chichot, ruszyli za nim. Minerwa mrugnęła do niech i dołączyła do grupy.

Parę godzin później, gdy słońce już stało wysoko na niebie, Minerwa obserwowała spalone budynki oranżerii. Ostał się jedynie metalowy szkielet konstrukcji i szczątki kamiennych fundamentów. Miejsce to było oddalone od zamku o prawie kilometr, prawdopodobnie ze względu na lepszą glebę. Dzięki temu jednak nie było pilnowane przez siły nieprzyjaciela, które rozbiły swój obóz nieco bliżej murów.

Wtem z lewej strony dało się słyszeć zgiełk i poruszenie. To był sygnał dla niej – maleńki oddział Levisa odwracał uwagę sił Grindelwalda. Minerwa zmieniła się w burą kotkę i pognała w stronę oranżerii, tak szybko, jak tylko pozwalały jej cztery łapy. Przecisnęła się przez spalone drzwi i skierowała w kierunku środka konstrukcji, uważnie stawiając łapki i co chwilą zerkając w górę, by wykluczyć że jakiś element zawali się na nią.

W centrum rzeczywiście znajdowała się kamienna fontanna, sporych rozmiarów. Teraz na szczęście była pusta, Minerwa dokładnie obeszła ją dookoła. Nigdzie nie było jednak widać tajemnego wejścia. Z lekkim niepokojem wskoczyła do ogromnego kamiennego zbiornika. Na dnie zobaczyła okrągły właz studzienkowy, z płaskorzeźbą w kształcie serca. Bez wahania podeszła do niego. Błyskawicznie zmieniła się w ludzką postać, odsunęła właz i wskoczyła w ciemny otwór.

Wylądowała lekko na kamiennej posadzce, położonej w lejkowaty sposób – woda z fontanny miała odpływać małą kratką. Minerwa mruknęła : ,,Lumos" , wzywając promyk białego światła i czym prędzej zasunęła za sobą właz fontanny. Gdy już czuła się względnie bezpiecznie, rozejrzała się wokół. Z tego miejsca odchodził tylko jeden tunel – jeśli dobrze się orientowała, w kierunku zamku. Przeszła nim kawałek- był bardzo ciasny i zwężał się jeszcze. Zupełnie nie przypominał tajnych korytarzy Hogwartu – szerokich i wyposażonych w pochodnie. Dlatego Minerwa schowała różdżkę i ponownie się zmieniła – w kociej formie poruszała się o wiele szybciej. Jak potem odkryła, była to dobra decyzja, bo tunel robił się jeszcze węższy, ze względu na twardą skałę, w której go wykuto. Jednocześnie jednak to oznaczało, że zbliża się do zamku.

Wreszcie dotarła do kamiennych, kręconych schodów. Pobiegła nimi w górę, aż zobaczyła drewnianą klapę. Z świecącą różdżką w jednej ręce, otworzyła ją ostrożnie. Nad nią znajdowały się granatowe fartuchy, dziwnie znajome. Wynurzyła się lekko – musiała być w sporej wielkości szafie. Gdy już całkiem wydostała się z tunelu, wciąż z różdżką w pogotowiu, pchnęła drewniane drzwi szafy.

Znajdowała się w maleńkim pomieszczeniu, pełnym mioteł i środków do sprzątania. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Już wiedziała, skąd kojarzyła tamte fartuchy – były to stroje sprzątaczek w Beauxbatons. Musiała znajdować się w ich składziku. Teraz należało znaleźć dyrektorkę – madame d'Artagnan.

Na szczęście wystarczyła cicha ,,Alohomora", by otworzyć drzwi składziku. Minerwa wymknęła się z niego już w kociej formie- w ludzkiej postaci mogliby wziąć ją za wroga. Rozejrzała się nieco. Była na zamkowym korytarzu, prawie zupełnie ciemnym, gdyż ktoś zgasił zapalone zazwyczaj kinkiety. Zbroje i statuy, rzucały złowieszcze cienie. Minerwa zrobiła parę kroków w lewo. Dostrzegła na końcu tego korytarza znajomy arras, przedstawiający prześliczną willę. O ile dobrze pamiętała, tutaj znajdowało się wejście do gabinetu dyrektorki. Albus miał rację, mówiąc, że tunel prowadził na ten korytarz. Minerwa zastanawiała się jak nauczyciel odkrył jego istnienie. Przez chwilę rozważała włamanie się do gabinetu dyrektorki, ale odrzuciła ten pomysł. Nie znała hasła, a próba wejścia na pewno zaalarmowała by wszystkich w zamku. Poza tym wątpiła, by madame d'Artagnan siedziała w swoim gabinecie, gdy jej szkoła była oblężona i zagrożona.

Dlatego skierowała się w prawo, polegając w połowie na instynkcie, a w połowie na własnej pamięci. Wtem usłyszała czyjeś głosy. Rozejrzała się, ale nie było się gdzie schować. Przycupnęła za jedną ze zbroi, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń.

Zza załomu korytarza wyłoniły się dwie dziewczyny. Jedna wyglądała całkiem zwyczajnie, miała dwa brązowe warkocze i niebieskie oczy, mogła mieć jakieś siedemnaście lat. Druga jednak, była raczej niezwykła. Miała dobrze ponad dwa metry wzrostu, pucołowatą twarz i dość wydatny nos. Minerwa zakładała, że dziewczyna była większa od Hagrida, widocznie również miała w sobie nieco krwi olbrzymów. Obie dziewczynki ubrane były w niebieskie mundurki, teraz poplamione i zakurzone. Głos mniejszej niósł się w pustym korytarzu:

\- No i gdzie są te armie, które miały przyjść nam z pomocą? Podobno coś działo się na skraju błoni, ale zaraz ucichło. Dlaczego nikt nie przybył pomóc nam odeprzeć ten atak?

\- Pewnie są w drodze. O popatrz, kolejny zwierzak! Może to kociak Olive? Weźmy go, bo ona bez niego nie zaśnie. – wielka dziewczyna oczywiście wypatrzyła Minerwę w jej nienajlepszej kryjówce. Czarownica przez chwilę rozważała ucieczkę, ale zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu, licząc, że dwie uczennice zaprowadzą ją do dyrektorki. Pozwoliła się podnieść większej dziewczynie, która okazała się zaskakująco ostrożna i delikatna.

Przez dziesięć minut szły zamkowymi korytarzami, a niższa z dziewcząt ciągle narzekała na brak pomocy i złą sytuację oblężonych. Minerwa częściowo czuła irytację, a częściowo poczucie winy z powodu postawy sprzymierzonych, ale nie dała nic po sobie poznać. Z tego co pamiętała, dziewczęta zmierzały w stronę ogromnej sali, w której podawało posiłki. Po chwili jej przypuszczenia się potwierdziły. Zdążyła dostrzec dziesiątki materaców rozłożone w ogromnym pomieszczeniu i dzieci oraz młodzież, zebrane z jednej strony pomieszczenia, gdy ktoś zatrzymał dwie dziewczęta.

Oczy Minerwy rozbłysły na widok szczupłej, wysokiej czarownicy w granatowo błękitnych szatach. Kobieta miała białe loczki uczesane w edwardiańską fryzurę oraz niebieskie oczy, podkreślone przez okulary w kocich oprawkach. Oczy te badawczo przyglądały się Minerwie.

\- Spotkałyście kogoś? – zapytała po francusku, na chwilę przenosząc wzrok na twarz półolbrzymki.

\- Nie, pani dyrektor, żadnych posiłków również nie było widać. – odpowiedziała mniejsza z dziewcząt. Usta dyrektorki Beauxbatons rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

\- Ależ spotkałyście te posiłki. Czy mogłabyś, droga Olympio, postawić tę kotkę na ziemi? – zapytała czarownica. Zdumiona dziewczyna wykonała polecenie, odsuwając się od Minerwy. Ta oczywiście się przemieniła, wzbudzając okrzyki uczniów i nauczycieli zgromadzonych za plecami dyrektorki francuskiej szkoły. Jednocześnie zarówno Olympia, jak i towarzysząca jej koleżanka, wycelowały w nią różdżki.

\- Dziewczęta, gdzie wasze maniery? Nie tak traktuje się brytyjskich arystokratów! – rzekła teatralnie madame d'Artagnan. Minerwa uniosła brwi, odpowiadając po francusku:

\- Witam, pani dyrektor.

\- Przejdźmy do gabinetu obok, panno McGonagall. Zapewne jest sporo spraw, które musimy omówić. – odpowiedziała Francuzka, po czym poprowadziła Minerwę do drzwi po lewej. Za nimi udała się jeszcze grupka nauczycieli, wszyscy z jednakowo zdumionymi minami, choć niektórzy zapewne rozpoznali Minerwę.

Gabinet, w którym się znaleźli, zapewne wcześniej należał do jakiegoś profesora, bo było tu pełno osobistych pamiątek. Zamiast biurka stał tu jednak prosty stół, do którego zasiedli. Minerwa wyciągnęła z plecaka lusterko do komunikacji, ale jeszcze go nie aktywowała. Pozwoliła, by dyrektorka pierwsza zabrała głos:

\- Nie ma żadnego wsparcia, prawda? – zapytała ze spokojem, który, podobnie jak przenikliwość tego pytania, zadziwił Minerwę. Postanowiła być szczera:

\- Na zewnątrz jest grupa dwudziestu paru żołnierzy, o ile nie zginęli, odwracając uwagę wroga, bym mogła się tu dostać. Nie było zgody na przysłanie posiłków – ministerstwo zdecydowało, że trzeba w jakiś sposób ewakuować zamek.

Po tych słowach Francuzi zaczęli gorączkowo szeptać między sobą – nawet jeśli madame d'Artagnan spodziewała się tego, nie podzieliła się z nimi swoimi podejrzeniami. Sama dyrektorka jedynie zbladła lekko i cierpliwie czekała, aż poruszenie ucichnie.

\- Jak się tu dostałaś? – zapytała, jej głos nieco cichszy.

\- Z korytarza prowadzącego do twego gabinetu prowadzi sekretny tunel do oranżerii, madame. Na szczęście wejście nie ucierpiało w pożarze.

Dyrektorka kiwnęła głową. Minerwa zastanawiała się, czy wiedziała o tym tunelu wcześniej czy tak starannie maskuje swoje zaskoczenie. A jeśli wiedziała, to czemu nie zabezpieczyła tej łatwej drogi dostania się do zamku?

\- Nie ma możliwości, byśmy uciekli tym tunelem? – zapytała jedna z nauczycielek.

\- Jak widzieliście, panna McGonagall jest animagiem. Tylko dzięki temu i poświęceniu ze strony tego niewielkiego oddziału o którym wspomniała, udało jej się dostać tu niezauważoną. Nie ma szans, byśmy przetransportowali tym tunelem trzy setki uczniów, bez zauważania i ataku ze strony wroga. – odpowiedziała madame d'Artagnan.

\- Są tu jeszcze jakieś tajne wyjścia? – zapytała Minerwa.

\- Tylko jedno i to wychodzące w fosie, z południowej strony. Tobie może udałoby się tamtędy wydostać, jeśli nie boisz się wody i pirenejskich piranii. – odparła dyrektorka.

Minerwa westchnęła. Jako kot nie przepadała za wodą, ale nie bała się jej. Z tego co pamiętała, Francuzi mianem pirenejskich piranii określali druzgotki – z nimi też ewentualnie mogła sobie poradzić. Ale za fosą i tak czekały ją oddziały wroga. Nie była to dogodna droga do ewakuacji. W myślach przeklęła budowniczych zamku – jak to możliwe, że nie uwzględnili dodatkowych tajemnych dróg ucieczki?

\- Oni nie będą tu wiecznie siedzieć prawda? W końcu nas zaatakują? – zapytała jedna z młodszych nauczycielek, przerywając ciszę.

\- Obawiam się, że atak to kwestia tej lub kolejnej nocy, gdy już poczynią stosowne plany. – odpowiedziała Minerwa. Kilkoro profesorów otworzyło szeroko oczy. Wyraźnie nie spodziewali się, że atak nastąpi tak szybko.

\- Chyba nie mamy wyjścia, jak tylko szykować się do obrony, prawda? – zapytał jeden z profesorów, uczył transmutacji, jeśli Minerwa dobrze zapamiętała.

\- Naprawdę nie ma innych wyjść, jakiegoś sposobu, by wyprowadzić stąd kilkaset uczniów w miarę bezpiecznie? – Minerwa błagalnie spojrzała na dyrektorkę, czując, jak jej gardło się zacieśnia. Kiedy planowała dostanie się do zamku, zakładała, że na miejscu madame d'Artagnan zaproponuje jakieś rozwiązanie, genialny plan, cokolwiek. Starsza wiedźma jednak milczała, jej oblicze poszarzałe i zasmucone.

Wtem rozległo się ciche pukanie. Dyrektorka lekko machnęła różdżką i drzwi się otworzyły, ukazując lekko zarumienioną Olimpię.

\- Pani dyrektor, skończyła nam się whiskey, a abraksany robią się niespokojne.

\- W lochach powinna być jeszcze jedna beczka, ale to już ostatnia, więc rozdziel ją mądrze. – odpowiedziała madame d'Artagnan.

Minerwa tymczasem próbowała zrozumieć tę dziwną wymianę zdań. Abraksany… znała to słowo, gdzieś już je słyszała. Jej wzrok padł na obraz na ścianie, przedstawiający scenę z mugolskiej baśni, gdzie dobra czarownica zamieniała dynię w powóz, a myszy w konie…

Tak! Abraksany występowały w jej podręczniku do opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami! Jeśli pamięć jej nie zawodziła, były to latające konie, a jedno z ostatnich stad w Europie należało do Akademii Beauxbatons. Zazwyczaj abraksany ciągnęły ogromny magiczny powóz, mogący pomieścić setki uczniów.

\- Możecie odlecieć stąd swoim magicznym powozem. – Minerwa oświadczyła cicho. Wszyscy wbili w nią zdumione spojrzenia, ale madame d'Artagnan pokręciła głową:

\- Abraksany to nie smoki, nie są odporne na klątwy nieprzyjaciela. Zestrzelą nas gdy tylko wynurzymy się zza blanek.

Minerwa myślała gorączkowo. Nie było jak uczynić niewidzialnym tak ogromnego obiektu, nawet jeśli zszyłaby wszystkie peleryny niewidki świata. Ewentualna tarcza przeciwzaklęciowa nie powstrzymałaby zaklęć niewybaczalnych. Nawet gdyby ona razem z oddziałem próbowała odwrócić uwagę wroga, któryś z nich na pewno spróbowałby zestrzelić latający powóz.

\- Wystarczy by jeden z abraksanów został zastrzelony, a powóz runie na ziemię, tak? – zapytała.

\- By utrzymać powóz w locie potrzeba czternastu abraksanów. Obecnie mamy ich szesnaście. – odpowiedział nauczyciel opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

\- Jak wysoko się wznoszą?

\- Nie wyżej niż standardowe miotły. Nawet jeśli chcielibyśmy wznieść się na bezpieczną wysokość, taka nie istnieje, jeśli wróg jest wyposażony w miotły.

Minerwa analizowała zdobyte informacje: ,,Dwa zapasu. Latające, ale nie wyżej niż miotły. Wrogowie należą do elity, na pewno mają miotły na wyposażeniu, są szkoleni do bitew powietrznych. Eskorta nie uchroni koni, nie ma tylu ludzi by brali na siebie każdy wrogi urok. Abraksany nie są tak odporne na czary jak smoki…"

\- Smoki! - wykrzyknęła Minerwa, a jej oczy zalśniły z entuzjazmem. To, o czym przed chwilą pomyślała, było szalenie niebezpieczne, ale miało szanse powodzenia. Francuscy pedagodzy spojrzeli na nią, jakby zwariowała.

\- Przypuśćmy, że teoretycznie wasz powóz dostanie możliwość ucieczki, bo uda się nam odwrócić uwagę wroga. Jak szybko przemieszczają cię abraksany?

\- Maksymalnie do stu kilometrów na godzinę, przy sprzyjających warunkach. – odpowiedział automatycznie jeden z profesorów.

\- McGonagall, czym chcesz odwrócić uwagę wroga? Nie poślę w powietrze powozu pełnego dzieci, jeśli nie będę miała pewności, że będą bezpieczne. – oświadczyła madame d'Artagnan.

\- Nie zwrócą uwagi na latający powóz, gdy zaatakuje ich stado smoków. – odpowiedziała Minerwa. To wywołało lekki szmer niedowierzania.

\- Smoki to gwałtowne i niebezpieczne istoty. Rozumiem, że twoja rodzina bada ich naturę od lat, ale zrozumienie ich nie jest równoznaczne z kontrolowaniem ich. – dyrektorka splotła ręce.

\- Ręczę własnym życiem, że nie zrobią krzywdy nikomu po naszej stronie. – Minerwa twardo patrzyła w niebieskie oczy dyrektorki francuskiej szkoły.

\- Co na to twoje ministerstwo? – zapytała kobieta. Minerwa zaklęła w myślach. Nie mogła mieszać w to ministerstwa. Odradziliby jej tą misję, zresztą musiałaby się gęsto tłumaczyć ze swoich mocy Smoczej Wojowniczki. Zdawała sobie sprawę z ryzyka, ale gorąco wierzyła, że to jedyna szansa na szybką ewakuację, bez wielkich ofiar.

\- Ministerstwo zaaprobuje wszelkie moje działania. – oświadczyła, starając się by w jej głosie brzmiała żelazna pewność siebie. Utrzymanie opanowanej postawy było trudne, zwłaszcza że oczy madame d'Artagnan przesunęły się z jej twarzy na lusterko leżące na stole. Minerwa wiedziała, że jeśli czarownica zażąda potwierdzenia jej słów, ten pomysł zostanie skazany na porażkę.

\- Najbliższy działający Instytut jest w Hiszpanii, prawda? – zapytała Minerwa, by nie dopuścić wątpliwości Francuzów do głosu.

\- Tak, zaraz po drugiej stronie gór, w Katalonii. Nasze Instytuty zostały ewakuowane, częściowo ze smokami. Jakieś dzikie stado żyje też na zachodzie Pirenejów, ale trudno je wytropić. – odpowiedział ponownie nauczyciel opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

\- Byłam tam z babką jako dziecko, pamiętam. Jeśli zdecydujecie się na mój plan, muszę się tam udać jak najszybciej. – Minerwa szybkim ruchem zabrała lusterko ze stołu i wrzuciła do plecaka.

\- Twój plan? – zapytała słabym głosem jedna z nauczycielek.

\- Przygotowujecie uczniów i powóz do długiego lotu, przynajmniej do Dover, z tym że wolałabym byście lecieli nad Atlantykiem, nie nad kontynentem. Czekacie aż zjawią się smoki i rozpoczną atak. Gdy wróg będzie zajęty nimi, wystartujecie. Jednak zamek ma zostać zabezpieczony najpotężniejszymi zaklęciami, na jakie was stać. Szczególnie mam na myśli bibliotekę i gabinet dyrektora. Jeśli uda mi się przeżyć, postaram się was dogonić i lecieć jako eskorta. – Minerwa czuła lekkie szumienie w głowie, gdy jej umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach, wyszukując wszelkie słabe punkty tego planu.

\- Jesteś szalona. – oświadczył jeden z nauczycieli. Minerwa zignorowała go, nie spuszczając wzroku z dyrektor d'Artagnan. Starsza kobieta w głębokim namyśle gładziła swoją różdżkę.

\- A co jeśli po prostu uciekniesz i zostawisz nas tu? – zapytała jedna z młodszych nauczycielek. Minerwa oderwała wzrok od dyrektorki i odwróciła się do kobiety niewiele starszej od siebie.

\- McGonagallowie nie uciekają. Nie zostawiają przyjaciół w potrzebie. Być może zginę, ale przedtem zrobię wszystko, by uratować jak najwięcej uczniów, gdyż to oni są naszą przyszłością. Naszą gwarancją, że to, w co wierzymy, nie zostanie zapomniane.

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała niczym niezmącona cisza. Przerwała ją dopiero madame d'Artagnan:

\- Zgadzam się. Przygotuję powóz, zamek i uczniów.

Minerwa spojrzała na starszą wiedźmę. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie spodziewała się tego. Przygotowywała się na godziny przekonywania, negocjacji, próśb i gróźb. Dlatego teraz przez prawię minutę wpatrywała się ze zdumieniem w surowe oblicze madame d'Artagnan. Zaraz jednak oprzytomniała.

\- Nie mamy za wiele czasu. Mają państwo jakieś pytania?

\- Na ile procent oceniasz nasze szanse? – zapytał jeden z profesorów.

Minerwa prychnęła, a z jej nozdrzy poleciały żółte iskry formujące się w lśniącą liczbę sto. Przez krótki moment nauczyciele wpatrywali się w nią ze zdumieniem, ale potem wybuchnęli srebrzystym śmiechem. Minerwa wstała i dygnęła lekko.

\- Wracasz tą samą drogą? – zapytała madame d'Artagnan.

\- Chyba prościej będzie wydostać się tamtędy niż przez to przejście, które prowadzi do fosy. Gdy już wyjdę, zapieczętuj ten tunel, wrócę od powietrza. – Minerwa wyciągnęła dłoń do dyrektorki. Ta uścisnęła ją delikatnie, mówiąc:

\- Dla dobra moich uczniów, wróć cała i zdrowa, Minerwo. – jej głos brzmiał dziwnie miękko. Minerwa skinęła głową. Nadszedł czas, by uratować Akademię Beauxbatons.


	7. Chapter 7

Minerwa z typowym dla teleportacji trzaskiem wylądowała przed imponującą bramą katalońskiego instytutu. Na szczęście zwiedziła to miejsce z babką podczas swoich podróży po Europie zaraz po pierwszej klasie Hogwartu, więc mogła teleportować się wprost pod jego bramy. Jednak od razu wyczuła, że coś było nie tak.

Jedno skrzydło bramy było zamknięte, ale drugie wisiało na jednym zawiasie, nienaturalnie przekrzywione i skrzypiące przeraźliwie przy każdym silniejszym podmuchu wiatru. Minerwa wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni i ostrożnie weszła do środka.

Instytut kataloński, z tego co pamiętała, jeden z najbardziej prężnych i nowoczesnych w Europie, teraz wydawał się całkiem opuszczony. Na niewielkim placyku walały się śmieci- stare gazety, butelki, jakieś kartony. Budynki administracji, mieszczące się po obu stronach placyku, były zdewastowane - szyby były wybite, drzwi wyłamane. Minerwa rzuciła szybkie zaklęcie, by sprawdzić, czy parterowe zabudowania są na pewno puste. Tak jak przypuszczała, wewnątrz nie było żywej duszy. Z lekkim niepokojem skierowała się do wielkiego gmachu na końcu placu – głównego ośrodka badań. Za nim powinny mieścić się bramy do parku, w którym zamieszkiwały smoki – ogniomioty katalońskie.

Zanim jednak weszła do budynku, ktoś z niego wybiegł. Zareagowała instynktownie, krzycząc : ,,Expelliarmus!" Różdżka nieznajomego poszybowała w jej kierunku. Dopiero gdy trzymała ją mocno w garści, ruszyła ku mężczyźnie, który upadł na kolana z rękami w górze. Miał siwe wąsy i łysą czaszkę i ubrany był w szaty smokologa, wyraźnie przypalone w niektórych miejscach. Minerwa rozpoznała go:

\- Pan Gonzales? – zapytała niepewnie. Mag uniósł głowę, a jego oczy rozbłysły:

\- Panna McGonagall! – wykrzyknął, po angielsku, z lekkim hiszpańskim akcentem.

\- Czym różni się ogniomiot kataloński od ogniomiota chińskiego? – zapytała, nie tracąc czujności. Jeśli klęczący przed nią człowiek rzeczywiście był Julio Gonzalosem, cenionym smokologiem, znajomym jej dziadków, nie powinien mieć trudności z odpowiedzią na to pytanie.

\- Oczywiście kolorem. Smoki z Chin są szkarłatne, nasze są ziemiste. Także skorupki jaj mają różne kolory, dodatkowo ogniomiot chiński ma więcej palców u przednich łap. – odpowiedział mężczyzna. Minerwa skinęła głową, a potem pomogła mu wstać i oddała różdżkę.

\- Na Merlina, co tu się stało, panie Gonzales?

\- Wszyscy uciekli. – odpowiedział czarodziej, otrzepując kolana z pyłu i kamiennych odłamków.

\- Jak to uciekli? – Minerwa uniosła brwi.

\- Dotarły do nas plotki, że w okupowanych krajach Grindelwald zabiera w niewolę wszystkich czarodziejów, w tym smokologów, a smoki są po prostu zabijane, ze względu na właściwości ich krwi itd. Dotarł do nas sygnał SOS wysłany z Beauxbatons. Gdy moi koledzy zorientowali się, jak blisko są siły Grindelwalda, uznali, że nasz Instytut zapewne będzie następnym celem. Nie chcieli ryzykować, spakowali się i uciekli. Ja zostałem, bo nie mogłem tak po prostu zostawić smoków, poświęciłem temu Instytutowi całe życie, to ja go stworzyłem, razem twoim dziadkiem. – starszy czarodziej ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch.

Minerwa stała jak oniemiała. Nigdy by się tego nie spodziewała. Smokolodzy zawsze wydawali jej się bardzo odważnymi ludźmi, oddanymi swojej pracy. Nie wyobrażała sobie, by ktokolwiek z brytyjskich Instytutów tak po prostu porzucił smoki, które miał pod opieką. Przez myśl przemknęły jej przekleństwa, jakich użyłaby jej babka, gdyby się o tym dowiedziała. Myśl o lady McGongall lekko ostudziła jej gniew. Biedny Gonzales nie zasługiwał na pokaz jej szkockiego temperamentu, w końcu on okazał się wierny.

\- Beauxbatons jest oblężone. Potrzebuję smoków by odwrócić uwagę wroga. Trzeba ewakuować stamtąd dzieci. – Minerwa z niecierpliwością ruszyła ku gmachowi badawczemu. Gonzales szybko podreptał za nią.

\- Jak to potrzebujesz smoków? Jaką masz gwarancję, że cię posłuchają? Skąd wiesz, czy nie zaatakują ciebie, albo uczniów?

\- Posłuchają. – odpowiedziała pewnie Minerwa i pchnęła drzwi do budynku. Następnie skierowała się ku szerokim schodom – na trzecim piętrze powinien znajdować się taras widokowy, skąd widać było cały park, w którym mieszkały smoki. Jednak smokolog nie szedł za nią. Odwróciła się – Gonzales wpatrywał się w nią z szeroko otwartymi ustami, a gdy zobaczył, że na niego patrzy, odezwał się:

\- A więc Cuthbert miał rację, pisząc, że to nie tylko legenda.

Minerwa zmrużyła oczy. Znała tylko jedną osobę o imieniu Cuthbert…

\- O czym pan mówi? – zapytała, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na różdżce.

\- Kilka lat temu dostałem tajemniczy list od profesora Binnsa z Hogwartu. Twierdził on, że manuskrypt o Smoczym Wojowniku nie jest jedynie legendą i że prawie odgadł jego zagadkę. Zanim zdążyłem odpisać, przyszła wiadomość o śmierci Cuthberta. Nie pisałem więc już do niego, bo duchy nie mogą odpowiadać na listy. Z kolei tamtego lata, przybyłaś tu ze swoją babką i porozumiewałyście się ze smokami z taką łatwością, jakbyście czytały ich myśli. Jesteś Smoczą Wojowniczką, prawda, panno McGonagall? – zapytał, w jego głosie strach pomieszany z ciekawością. Minerwa skierowała na niego różdżkę, gotowa wyczyścić mu pamięć, ale on wrzasnął:

\- Nie! Nikomu tego nie zdradzę, przysięgam! A jeśli użyjesz ich w walce to i tak się domyślą!

Minerwa zawahała się. Starzec miał rację, dodatkowo mógł się jej jeszcze przydać. Rozbroiła go, ponownie zabierając mu różdżkę.

\- Nic chcę żadnych numerów. Potrzebuję smoków, by uratować uczniów Beauxbatons.

\- Oczywiście. Rozumiem to, to moja dawna szkoła. Zdajesz sobie jednak sprawę, że być może poprowadzisz te smoki na rzeź. A kiedy już twoje ministerstwo pojmie, jak wielką mają wartość, to sprzeciwisz się ich rozkazom?

Minerwa na chwilę przymknęła oczy. Nie myślała o tym, chciała jedynie wydostać uczniów Beauxbatons z oblężonego zamku. Jednak Gonzales miał rację – gdy tylko do ministra dotrze fakt, że Minerwa potrafi kontrolować smoki, natychmiast zażąda, by poprowadziła je do walki na głównym froncie. I choć Minerwa wiedziała, że myśli bardzo samolubnie, nie wyobrażała sobie posłania smoków na pewną śmierć. Owszem, śmierć w walce na pewno była dla nich lepsza niż śmierć z rąk sługusów Grindelwalda, ale to zawsze była śmierć. W tym momencie do Minerwy docierała kluczowa wątpliwość – cały ten front, wszystkie te bitwy, to całe zabijanie, walka o europejski kontynent – to wydawało się pozbawione sensu. Chodziło o to, by zabić Grindelwalda, bo tylko to mogło zakończyć tę wojnę.

Otrząsnęła się z tych myśli. Takie rozważanie prowadziły do niebezpiecznych wniosków, że minister ma rację – że to ona sama powinna udać się do złowrogiej twierdzy Grindelwalda i spróbować zakończyć to raz na zawsze. Gdzieś na dnie serca jednak wiedziała, że to nie ona powinna zadać ostateczny cios. Jedyna osoba, która mogła to zrobić, odmawiała czynnego udziału w wojnie.

\- Najpierw muszę uratować te bezbronne dzieci. Ministerstwem będę martwić się potem. – odpowiedziała Gonzalesowi. Ten dogonił ją na schodach i zapytał:

\- Jak mogę ci pomóc?

Minerwa przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad jego pytaniem, wspinając się po schodach. Bała się, że stary smokolog może stawiać opór, ale widocznie on rozumiał jej determinację.

\- Muszę wiedzieć o tych smokach jak najwięcej: ile ich jest, w jakim są wieku, kondycji, czy dzielą się na stada, który osobnik jest przywódcą…

\- Mamy tu jedno stado, liczące dwadzieścia sztuk, przywódcą jest samiec, zwany przez nas Javierem. Są w różnym wieku, najmłodsze dwa mają rok i nie będą zdolne do walki, ale reszta jest w gotowości bojowej. Są dwie samice wysiadujące jaja, ale w laboratorium mamy inkubator, więc jeśli zdecydują się porzucić gniazda, uda się uratować ich potomstwa. Są w dobrej kondycji, od kiedy reszta smokologów uciekła, przynosiłem im dodatkowe porcje jedzenia. A, no i wszystkie są ogniomiotami katalońskimi. – wyliczał stary smokolog, a jego oczy błyszczały.

\- Panie Gonzales, te smoki, które przeżyją bitwę zamierzam skierować do Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie zajmą się nimi nasi smokolodzy. Lecz potrzebuję kogoś, kto przetransportuje tam jaja i te dwa młodsze osobniki. Mogę liczyć na pana pomoc? – Minerwa zatrzymała się u szczytu schodów, wbijając surowe spojrzenie w Hiszpana. Ten głośno przełknął ślinę.

\- Do Wielkiej Brytanii?

\- Tylko tam będą względnie bezpieczne. Pan również. – Minerwa próbowała dodać mu otuchy uśmiechem, ale mężczyzna spojrzał na nią ze strachem:

\- To nie zabijesz mnie po tym, jak wszystko ci powiem? – mag z lękiem wpatrywał się w pewnie trzymaną różdżkę w dłoni Minerwy. Czarownica cudem ukryła zdumienie – czy on naprawdę sądził, że byłaby zdolna go zabić?

\- Panie Gonzales, był pan przyjacielem mojego dziadka, jest pan największym znawcą ogniomiotów katalońskich na świecie, nie próbuje mi pan przeszkodzić i jest mi pan potrzebny do opieki nad jajami. Nawet gdybym była szaloną wiedźmą, nie mogłabym pana zabić. Muszę tylko pana prosić, by zachował pan wiedzę o manuskrypcie dla siebie. – Minerwa patrzyła teraz z góry na czarodzieja, który zatrzymał się na ostatnim stopniu.

\- Służę smokom, panno McGonagall, przez całe moje życie. Jeśli ty masz ich błogosławieństwo, będę zaszczycony, mogąc ci pomóc. – odpowiedział Gonzales, nieśmiało wyciągając rękę. Minerwa uścisnęła ją, ale przypomniała sobie słowa Tiary Przydziału, wypowiedziane wiele lat temu ,, _wzmocniona krwią Salazara i błogosławieństwem smoków"_. I choć wiedziała już, na czym polega owo błogosławieństwo smoków, nadal nie wiedziała, co znaczą słowa dotyczące krwi Slytherina. Niepokoiło ją to, bo już dawno przestała sobie wmawiać, że chodzi tylko o kilka kropel krwi założyciela domu węża, które miała w sobie za sprawą przodków babki.

\- Panno McGonagall, czy mogę być świadkiem twojego spotkania ze smokami? – smokolog wyrwał ją z rozmyślań. Skinęła głową, oddała mu jego różdżkę i nie tracąc czasu, podbiegła do wysokiej bariery tarasu widokowego.

Smoki już musiały ją wyczuć, bo zgromadziły się w ciasnej grupie pod tarasem. Były takie, jak je zapamiętała z odwiedzin z babką – wielkie, majestatyczne, ale nieco mniej okazałe niż ogniomioty chińskie. Cechowała je jednak duża ciekawość – już wyczuwała nacisk na swój umysł, gdy próbowały się z nią porozumieć. Minerwa namierzyła wzrokiem największego samca – prawdopodobnie przywódcę Javiera i nawiązała połączenie.

Zalała ją fala pozytywnych emocji, gdy smok przekazywał jej swoją radość na jej widok. Przez chwilę dzielił się z nią informacjami na temat swojego stada, potwierdzając informacje, które miała od Gonzalesa. Następnie wysłał jej serię pytających myśli, jakby spodziewał się, że zaraz wyczaruje ogromny posiłek dla jego stada, albo zaproponuje jakąś ciekawą zabawę. Minerwa z lekkim smutkiem przekazała mu swój plan. Przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, więc zaczęła się niepokoić – może jej kontrola nad smokami wcale nie była tak absolutna? Zobaczyła jednak, że smok obchodzi członków swojego stada – porozumiewał się z nimi. Następnie z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem machnął ogonem w lewo, jakby chciał coś pokazać. Minerwa wytężyła wzrok i dostrzegła dwie smoczyce, skryte w cieniu dużego drzewa, leżące w wygodnych gniazdach – musiały wysiadywać jaja. Zrozumiała obawy Javiera i postanowiła porozumieć się z nimi osobiście. Lekko musnęła ich umysły. Jak się okazało, bardzo chciały dołączyć do Minerwy, ale instynkt nakazujący im chronić jaja był bardzo silny. Najlepiej jak umiała, Minerwa obrazami przekonała je, że ich jaja i dwójka nielotnych młodych będzie bezpieczna. Chyba to do nich dotarło, bo podniosły się i zbliżyły do reszty. Minerwa wezwała całą swoją siłę i znów odezwała się myślami do Javiera. Ogromny smok podszedł do barierek tarasu i uniósł głowę, tak że jego złote oko znajdowało się na wysokości głowy Minerwy. Ta odwróciła się do oniemiałego Gonzalesa.

\- Zaopiekuj się jajami. Do zobaczenia w Wielkiej Brytanii.

\- Powodzenia, Smocza Wojowniczko. – odpowiedział Gonzales, z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Minerwa zdjęła zaklęcia chroniące taras i przerzuciła stopy przez balustradę, by oprzeć je na wąskim gzymsie. Ściągnęła pelerynę z pleców i transmutowała ją w ogromne siodło, które umieściła na grzbiecie Javiera i przymocowała do kolców na jego grzbiecie. Następnie ostrożnie dosiadła smoka, który z zniecierpliwienia wypuścił z nozdrzy niewielki płomień ognia. Gdy już czuła się dość bezpiecznie, wydała smokom rozkaz do wylotu.

Javier wystartował pierwszy, wystarczyło kilka machnięć jego potężnych skrzydeł, by poderwał się na kilkanaście metrów. Minerwa poleciła mu lecieć na północny wschód, używając zaklęcia, które sprawiało, że różdżka wskazywała kierunek lotu. Za nimi wystartowała reszta smoków – po chwili już robiły beczki w powietrzu. Minerwa sięgnęła do plecaka po dodatkową pelerynę, zastanawiając się, ile z tych pięknych stworzeń przeżyje bitwę, na którą je prowadziła.

Lot trwał kilka godzin. Minerwa próbowała spożytkować ten czas na potrzebny sen, co nie było łatwe, tyle metrów nad ziemią, na niewygodnym siodle na smoczym grzbiecie, tym bardziej że zaczynało się robić zimno. Zapadł zmierzch, a był środek października, więc była naprawdę wdzięczna, gdy któryś ze smoków co półgodziny nadlatywał i ostrożnie zionął na nią gorącym oddechem. Ich troska i delikatność były zadziwiające i dodatkowo wzmocniły wyrzuty sumienia Minerwy. Poleciła smokom by wylądowały na niewielkiej polanie jakieś trzy kilometry od zamku. Pozwoliła, by upolowały sobie coś w górach, sama też sięgnęła do swoich zapasów – przez te kilka godzin lotu przeżuła tylko kilka listków z leczniczej rośliny Pomony.

Wyciągnęła też jedno lusterko, ale nie to, które pozwalało jej komunikować się z ministerstwem. Postanowiła skontaktować się z Levisem. Minęło jakieś piętnaście minut, aż odpowiedział na jej wezwanie.

\- Na Merlina, jesteś w zamku? Jaki jest plan? Co mamy robić? – zasypał ją gradem pytań, które ją lekko zirytowały, choć z drugiej strony ulga na jego twarzy była wzruszająca.

\- Macie się wycofać. Wokół zamku zaraz rozpęta się piekło, nie chcę, byście się tam kręcili. Zawiadom ministra, że szkoła zostanie ewakuowana i że za kilkanaście godzin może się spodziewać latającego powozu z uczniami Beauxbatons oraz stada ogniomiotów katalońskich. Muszę kończyć, zapamiętałeś wszystko? – Minerwa używała tonu nie dającego pola do dyskusji, więc Levis przez chwilę patrzył na nią z szeroko otwartymi ustami, co wyglądało dość zabawnie. Wreszcie się odezwał:

\- Ogniomioty katalońskie? Jak ja powiem o tym ministrowi? McGonagall, jesteś szalona!

\- Cała ta wojna jest jednym wielkim szaleństwem. Ukryjcie się dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy. – po tych słowach Minerwa stuknęła różdżką w lusterko i przerwała połączenie. Dokładnie spakowała swój cenny plecak, zostawiając miotłę na wierzchu, wolała mieć ją pod ręką. Następnie gwizdnęła na smoki. Dosiadła Javiera i wystartowali w ciemną noc.

Zamek był prawie niewidoczny, gdyż madame d'Artagnan prawdopodobnie rozkazała zgasić wszystkie światła i pochodnie. Minerwa miała nadzieję, że te parę godzin wystarczyło, by przygotować powóz i uczniów do długiego lotu. Na szczęście żołnierze Grindelwalda nie zdecydowali się uderzyć tej nocy – większość nich spała w namiotach rozłożonych w pierścieniu wokół zamku. Nieliczni wartownicy siedzieli przy dogasających ogniskach.

Jak na razie, jej plan szedł zaskakująco dobrze – nigdzie nie było widać oddziału Levisa, zatem musiał posłuchać jej sugestii, a smoki już otoczyły wroga. Ona sama siedziała na grzbiecie Javiera, przyczajonego w lesie za największym z obozowisk wroga. Wystarczyło tylko dać sygnał do ataku.

Jedna myśl. Tylko tyle by Javier przekazał jej rozkaz reszcie smoków. Tylko tyle by przerażająca machina złożona z szponów, kolców, kłów i ognistego oddechu runęła na niczego nie spodziewającego się nieprzyjaciela.

Minerwa idealnie zgrała się z ogromnym smokiem. Javier bez wahania skoczył w sam środek skupiska namiotów, ona miotała zaklęciami w wartowników i zbudzonych czarodziejów. Wystarczyło kilka dmuchnięć smoka i wszystkie namioty stały w płomieniach. Wśród czarnoksiężników wybuchła panika – zdezorientowani wybiegali z płonących namiotów, bezskutecznie próbując ugasić tlące się ubrania. Na widok wściekłego i rozszalałego smoka w samym środku swojego obozowiska wrzeszczeli ze strachu. Niektórzy próbowali ataku, ale zaprzestali, gdy zaklęcia odbijały się od smoczych łusek, a Minerwa szybko odpowiadała kontratakami. Zaczęli uciekać w las, tratując się nawzajem, do miejsc, gdzie mogli się bez przeszkód aportować.

Minerwa na chwilę pozwoliła Javierowi samemu siać spustoszenie w szeregach sług Grindelwalda i obejrzała się w stronę zamku. Zobaczyła olbrzymi, zaciemniony powóz wzbijający się ponad zamkowe wieże, zaprzęgnięty w kilkanaście ogromnych, skrzydlatych koni. Był to niezapomniany widok. Ani jedno wrogie zaklęcie nie poleciało w stronę powozu, gdy przelatywał nad nimi- smoki skutecznie odwracały uwagę wroga.

Ten jednak zaczął się organizować. Ustawieni w prowizoryczne szyki, czarnoksiężnicy otaczali smoki, zasypując je gradem zaklęć. Minerwa starała się blokować część uroków posyłanych w kierunku Javiera, ale czasem sama musiała kulić się na jego grzbiecie, gdy niewybaczalne klątwy mijały ją o kilkanaście centymetrów. Wtem jedno z zaklęć trafiło w miękkie, wrażliwe podbicie łapy smoka. Javier ryknął z bólu i potraktował rząd magów swoim ognistym oddechem. Następnie wycofał się na łąkę między lasem a fosą. Minerwa próbowała użyć zaklęcia uzdrawiającego, ale nie zadziałało na ogromnego smoka. Umysłem wyczuwała, że pozostałe smoki również zaczynają słabnąć i cofać się do fosy. Wysłała do każdego z osobna myśl zagrzewającą do walki.

Smoki znów ruszyły do ataku z impetem, a Minerwa wspomagała je zaklęciami z grzbietu Javiera. Według jej szacunków, musiało już zginąć około jednej czwartej wroga, kilkunastu uciekło, ale reszta nie poddawała się. To była elita – nie dawali się pokonać tak łatwo jak żołnierze, z którymi walczyła na polach północnej Francji. Byli też bardziej przenikliwi. Kilkoro z nich dosiadło mioteł, atakując smoki z powietrza. Minerwa krzywiła się z frustracji, gdy ich uroki trafiały w skrzydła jej ogniomiotów. Po chwili usłyszała odległy ryk i wyczuła potężne szarpnięcie w swoim umyśle – jedna z młodszych smoczyc właśnie została trafiona w miękkie podbrzusze – umierała w męczarniach. To rozjuszyło resztę stada, które wskrzesiły w sobie jeszcze trochę sił i zaczęły atakować czarnoksiężników z nową zaciekłością, spychając ludzi do defensywy.

Niemniej jednak czarodzieje musieli w końcu zauważyć Minerwę i powiązać fakty. Coraz większe grupy atakowały Javiera, starając się ją trafić. Minerwa odpowiadała z odwagą i energią, ale wiedziała, że nie może się narażać. Bez niej wśród stada zapanowałby chaos. Dlatego czasem chowała się za kolcami Javiera, choć jej gryfowska odwaga nakazywała jej bez strachu zabijać każdego, kto zbliżył się do ,,jej" smoka. Elita nie wahała się używać głównie zaklęcia uśmiercającego – zielone promienie śmigały gęsto w kierunku smoków. Minerwa zacisnęła zęby, gdy kolejny smok zwalił się ciężko do fosy, trafiony uśmiercającą klątwą w oko. ,,Jeszcze pół godziny, wytrzymajcie, proszę." Powozu francuskiej szkoły już nie było widać, ale musiała dać im jak najwięcej czasu, byle chociaż przedostali się nad wody Oceanu Atlantyckiego.

Jęknęła, gdy zaklęcie tnące smagnęło ją po kostce – jej tarcze już powoli słabły. Ochranianie kilkunastometrowego smoka kosztowało ją wiele energii. W dodatku jednemu z magów udało się przeciąć mocowanie jej siodła – Minerwa o mało nie zsunęła się ze smoczego grzbietu. Przez chwilę zawisła na lewym boku zwierzęcia, trzymając się kolców. Javier wyczuł niebezpieczeństwo i czym prędzej odwrócił się lewym bokiem do fosy, broniąc ją przed zaklęciami. Minerwie jakoś udało podciągnąć się z powrotem na jego grzbiet, a następnie naprawić siodło. Wtem jednak jeden z czarnoksiężników zakradł się do ogona Javiera i wyczarowaną ogromną siekierą odrąbał mu dobry metr ogona. Smok zaskowyczał z bólu, odwracając się do napastnika i chwytając go w zęby. Minerwa przez chwilę z przerażeniem patrzyła, jak ogromne szczęki miażdżą głowę nieszczęśnika. Ranny Javier już nie miał hamulców – z rykiem rzucał się na wrogów, pozbawiając ich kończyn, miażdżąc, rozrywając szponami i przypalając. Reszta stada również weszła w tę bardziej brutalną fazę – krew i posoka lały się strumieniami, a dokoła latały płonące ludzkie szczątki. Minerwa przywarła do grzbietu Javiera, próbując dodać mu animuszu.

Wzmożona gwałtowność wskazywała na to, że bitwa wkraczała w decydującą fazę. Jednak choć wielu czarnoksiężników leżało martwych, musieli oni wezwać posiłki, bo z lasu wynurzały się kolejne rzędy napierających magów. Smoki atakowały ich bez wytchnienia, ale były u kresu wytrzymałości. Podobnie jak sama Minerwa. Skaleczenie w kostkę było groźniejsze niż jej się wydawało, bo to nie było zwykłe zaklęcie tnące- raczej jakiś paskudny urok – gdyż jej kostka spuchła i nie przestawała krwawić. Javier również krwawił z kilku ran, a jego ogon stanowił widok godny pożałowania.

Bum! Minerwa poczuła jak połączenie myślowe z kolejnym smokiem zostało zerwane. Straciła już trójkę. Uznała że wystarczy. Nie sądziła, by zniosłaby śmierć choćby jednego więcej. Z determinacją ustawiła różdżkę za uchem Javiera i rozkazała mu zionąć ogniem. Gdy z jego paszczy wydobyła się chmura płomieni, Minerwa posłała zaklęcie mnożące, a zaraz potem wybuchowe. Powstała ogromna, szeroka na kilkanaście metrów chmura ognia. Javier dmuchnął, posyłając ją w stronę czarnoksiężników. Gdy ich dosięgła, rozległa się seria potężnych eksplozji.

Minerwa wydała rozkaz do odwrotu. Javier rozpędził się i wzniósł w górę, ale wyraźnie trudno było mu utrzymywać kierunek – stracił część ogona, który u smoków pełnił funkcję steru. Tymczasem czarodzieje na miotłach ruszyli w pościg. Minerwa, zmęczona i sfrustrowana, posłała w ich stronę serię uroków, zestrzeliwując kilku. Resztą zajęły się smoki, które w powietrzu miały naturalną przewagę nad zależnymi od mioteł czarodziejami. Tymczasem Minerwa gorączkowo grzebała w swoim plecaku. Wreszcie wyciągnęła maść od Pomony i miotłę. Ostrożnie wspomagając się magią, przesunęła się do ogona Javiera. Balansując na poruszającym się nieustannie kikucie, nasmarowała go obficie maścią i używając zaklęcia przylepiającego oraz mocnej liny, przywiązała swoją miotłę, prezent od Rolandy, do owego kikuta. Ten sztuczny ster musiał wystarczyć.

Gdy wróciła na siodło odkryła, że smoki, pozbawione rozkazów, skierowały się na południe, a przed nimi majaczyło Morze Śródziemne. Minerwa nie mogła teraz ich zawrócić, były zbyt zmęczone, a lot nad pogrążoną w wojnie Francją nie był bezpieczny. Przelot nad środkiem Hiszpanii naruszyłby zasady tajności. Pozostało im jedynie okrążyć Półwysep Iberyjski i ponad Atlantykiem lecieć w stronę Wielkiej Brytanii. Minerwa liczyła, że powóz Beauzbatons poradzi sobie bez eskorty, zresztą smoki stanowiły teraz żałosny widok, ranne i wyczerpane. Mogłyby co najwyżej wystraszyć abraksany.

Zrezygnowana, wtuliła się w kark Javiera. Postanowiła, że na Gibraltarze zrobi postój i opatrzy rany smoków. Teraz mogła jedynie spać i odzyskiwać nadszarpnięte siły.


	8. Chapter 8

Albus Dumbledore szybkim krokiem przemierzał atrium brytyjskiego ministerstwa magii. Na jego twarzy gościło lekkie zniecierpliwienie, a w oczach brakowało tak typowych dla niego iskierek. To sprawiało, że ludzie obrzucali go zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami, ale nie odważyli się podejść. Zdenerwowany, Dumbledore roztaczał osobliwą aurę, sprawiającą, że ludzie podświadomie trzymali się od niego z daleka.

Nauczyciel transmutacji spieszył się, bo zaraz po porannym spotkaniu w ministerstwie, Armando wysłał go do Hogwartu, by przygotować wszystko na ewentualny przyjazd gości, a raczej uciekinierów z Beauxbatons. Dochodziła dwudziesta, a on dopiero wracał, przeklinając w myślach Galateę i jej niestworzone problemy z umieszczeniem uczniów w pustych klasach. Kilkakrotnie musiał ugryźć się w język, by nie wygarnąć koleżance, jak nieistotne są jej uwagi. Niepewność co do losu uczniów francuskiej szkoły, ich nauczycieli i Minerwy sprawiały, że Albus był drażliwy i zdenerwowany. Dlatego chyba nie powinny dziwić go zdumione spojrzenia, gdy z impetem wpadł do pomieszczenia, gdzie zebrał się sztab dowodzący. Wymamrotał jakieś przeprosiny i skierował się do Armando:

\- Jakie wieści?

\- Niedługo po tym jak wyruszyłeś do Hogwartu nawiązaliśmy kontakt z tym młodzieńcem, Levisem, czy jak mu tam. Po akcji odwracania uwagi wrogów, by McGonagall mogła dostać się do zamku, jego ludzie byli ranni, więc był zmuszony się wycofać. Gdy posłał szpiega na zwiad, przejście w fontannie było już zapieczętowane potężnymi czarami. Po dziewczynie ani śladu. I nadal brak kontaktu z oblężonymi.

Albus poczuł zimne dreszcze. Co mogło oznaczać takie porzucenie kontaktu, to zamknięcie ostatniej drogi ucieczki? Czy Minerwa miała jakiś plan? Czy może w zamku wydarzyło się coś, czego nie przewidział nikt?

\- Jakie nastroje? – zapytał ostrożnie, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Minister zajmował się oficjalnymi pismami, Longbottom rozmawiał z aurorami, niektórzy czarodzieje nerwowo wpatrywali się w wielkie lustro, jakby w oczekiwaniu na cud.

\- Denerwują się, bo nikt nie wie, co oznacza to zapieczętowanie tajnego tunelu. Większość podejrzewa, że być może dyrekcja, z braku możliwości ewakuacji, podjęła decyzję o obronie zamku. – odpowiedział Armando.

\- Tylko dlaczego Minerwa nie kontaktuje się z nami, albo z oddziałem Levisa? Do ewentualnej obrony przydałaby się każda różdżka.

\- To samo mówił Longbottom. – mruknął Armando, wskazując podbródkiem na szefa Biura Aurorów.

Zanim Albus zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze, tafla lustra zaczęła lśnić białym światłem. Wszyscy czarodzieje porzucili swoje zajęcia i rozmowy oraz zajęli miejsca. Albus ledwo powstrzymał jęk zawodu, gdy zobaczył twarz Levisa.

\- Panowie, McGonagall skontaktowała się ze mną. – oświadczył młody mężczyzna, wywołując zbiorowe westchnienie ulgi.

\- Co powiedziała? Czemu nie skontaktowała się z nami? – warknął minister, zajmując miejsce tuż przed lustrem. Levis nieco się zawahał, po czym odpowiedział:

\- Rozkazała nam się wycofać i ukryć. Powiedziała, że zaraz wokół zamku rozpęta się piekło. Podobno szkoła zostanie ewakuowana i za kilkanaście godzin ma do was dotrzeć powóz oraz stado ognimiotów katalońskich. Nie mam pojęcia co to oznacza.

W centrum dowodzenia wybuchła jedna wielka dyskusja, dowódcy przekrzykiwali się nawzajem, najczęściej frazesy typu ,,Ta dziewczyna kompletnie oszalała!". Albus wymienił wymowne spojrzenie z Armando. Miał pewne podejrzenia, co do znaczenia słów o smokach. Wyglądało na to, że Minerwa czuła się zmuszona do ujawnienia swoich mocy Smoczej Wojowniczki. Zastanawiał się, czy zdawała sobie sprawę z konsekwencji takiego działania.

\- Cisza! – ryknął minister, a z jego różdżki poleciał snop czerwonych iskier. To momentalnie uspokoiło resztę magów, ale w powietrzu czuć było napiętą atmosferę.

\- Gdzie teraz jesteście? Chyba jej nie posłuchałeś?! Musimy mieć pogląd sytuacji, musimy wiedzieć, co ta wiedźma wymyśliła.

Levis spłonął głębokim rumieńcem i odpowiedział:

\- Straciłem czworo ludzi, co stanowi jedną piątą oddziału, połowa pozostałych jest ranna. Wycofaliśmy się na zbocze pobliskiej góry- co nieco stąd widać. – po tych słowach Levis musiał obrócić lusterko. Była jednak noc i oprócz ciemnych sylwetek wielkich drzew nie zobaczyli prawie nic.

\- Wleź na drzewo, nic stąd nie widzimy! – prychnął minister. Albus przypuszczał, że Spencer-Moon poważnie rozważał rozkazanie młodemu dowódcy powrót pod mury zamku, ale powstrzymał się – możliwe że pojmował iż Minerwa nie rzuca słów na wiatr. Przez kilkanaście minut Levis wdrapywał się na wysoki świerk. Gdy wreszcie znalazł się blisko czubka drzewa, zgromadzeni przed lustrem czarodzieje zobaczyli zupełnie ciemną, całkowicie nieoświetloną bryłę Akademii Beauxbatons i pierścień maleńkich światełek wokół – prawdopodobnie ognisk w obozowiskach wroga.

\- Dlaczego, na Merlina, pogasili światła? – mruknął Armando.

\- Chyba naprawdę przygotowali się do ewakuacji. – odszepnął Albus. Wtem jeden z obecnych dowódców wydał z siebie okrzyk zdumienia. Drżącą ręką wskazał na górny róg lustra.

A tam jeden jaśniejący punkcik zmienił się w ogromną połać ognia. Podobne rzeczy miały miejsce w całym pierścieniu otaczającym zamek. Płonęło tam wszystko – las, namioty nieprzyjaciela, sami żołnierze Grindelwalda. Dodatkowo słychać było przerażające ryki, wzmacniane przez echo. Dolina, w której stał zamek, była teraz polem krwawej jatki.

\- Czy to są smoki?! Smoki atakują wojska Grindelwalda?! – wrzasnął minister, wychylając się do przodu z maniakalnym uśmiechem.

\- To ogniomioty katalońskie. – potwierdził jeden z dowódców, wcześniej pracujący jako smokolog.

\- Jak to możliwe? Przecież nie zaatakowałyby z własnej woli, prawda? – oczy Spencer-Moona błyszczały, a płonące połacie lasu odbijały się w jego źrenicach.

Albus wytężył wzrok. Powoli dostrzegał kolejne smocze sylwetki – było ich kilkanaście, a każdy stanowił śmiertelnie niebezpieczną całość uzbrojoną w zęby, szpony i ognisty oddech. Profesor szczególnie przyglądał się największemu z nich – wydawało mu się, że widzi jakąś plamę na jego grzbiecie. O mało nie jęknął z przerażenia, gdy smok obrócił się bokiem do atakujących. Z ich punktu obserwacyjnego było doskonale widać ludzką postać wiszącą u jego boku.

\- Na gacie Merlina, ktoś dosiada tego smoka! – Longbottom też to zauważył.

\- McGonagall! Tylko jak, przecież do tych potworów nie można nawet się zbliżyć! A ten nie tylko pozwolił się dosiąść, on także jej broni! – wykrzyknął jeden z magów.

\- Patrzcie tam, ponad drzewami! – Armando dzielnie próbował odwrócić ich uwagę od Minerwy. Ponad drzewami widać było ciemny, oddalający się kształt.

\- To latający powóz Beauxbatons. Jeśli dobrze wnioskuję, to kieruje się na północny zachód, nad Atlantyk. – podchwycił Albus.

\- Panowie, nadciągają posiłki. Nie jesteśmy tu już bezpieczni. Muszę ewakuować moich ludzi. – w lustrze znów pojawiła się twarz Levisa. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować, połączenie zostało zerwane.

\- Levis! Wracaj, natychmiast! – wrzasnął minister, ale lustro pozostało nieaktywne. Kilkoro magów wybiegło, pewnie by szukać odpowiedzi na setki pytań, które teraz musiały kłębić się w ich głowie.

\- Jak ona tego dokonała? Jak jej się to udało? – ciągle powtarzał Longbottom, nerwowo krążąc po pomieszczeniu. Albus poczuł jak Armando ściska jego rękę:

\- Uratowała ich. Dała im możliwość ucieczki. Uczyniła to, co wydawało się pozornie niemożliwe. – głos dyrektora drżał z wzruszenia. Pewnie zdał sobie sprawę, że dawno temu, bardzo krzywdząco ocenił pewną małą czarownicę…

\- Rozumiesz co to oznacza? – syknął Albus do ucha starszego czarodzieja. – Już wcześniej Spencer-Moon traktował ją jak swoją prywatną broń. Do czego się posunie, gdy dowie się, że Minerwa kontroluje smoki?

Armando spojrzał na niego ze strachem.

\- Ale przecież nie może jej do niczego zmusić, prawda? – odpowiedział szeptem.

\- Może uciec się do wszystkiego. Co jeśli zagrozi wysłaniem lady McGonagall do walki, albo uznaniem Minerwy za zdrajczynię? Z jego punktu widzenia, życie smoków jest nic nie warte. – Albus z niesmakiem przyglądał się ministrowi, który strofował jednego ze swoich adiutantów.

Drzwi się otworzyły i pojawił się ten mag, który kiedyś pracował w Instytucie.

\- Próbowaliśmy porozumieć się z Instytutem Katalońskim. Nie odpowiada, co jest więcej niż dziwne, bo pracował tam człowiek do cna oddany smokom, wybitny smokolog Julio Gonzales. Smoki, które widzieliśmy, pochodzą najpewniej stamtąd.

\- Potrafisz wyjaśnić, w jaki sposób McGonagall mogła przejąć nad nimi kontrolę? – zapytał minister. Albus, ponownie jak reszta czarodziejów, wbił wzrok z maga.

\- Takie coś widzę po raz pierwszy. Jedynie lady McGonagall mogłaby powiedzieć o tym coś więcej…

\- Nie, nie będziemy jej w to mieszać. – oświadczył minister. Wtem Dumbledore wpadł na pewien pomysł.

\- Myślę, że tu nie chodzi o kontrolowanie smoków. To raczej więź z tym konkretnym stadem. – oznajmił Albus. Teraz to na nim skupiły się badawcze, ciekawskie spojrzenia.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Dumbledore? – odezwał się Longbottom.

\- Panna McGonagall odwiedziła kataloński Instytut ze swoją babką. Smokolog Gonzales był jeszcze przyjacielem męża lady McGonagall. Pomijając pewną łatwość w obchodzeniu się ze smokami, którą ta dziewczyna ma w genach, katalońskie stado musiało bardzo się z nią zżyć - z tego może wynikać fakt, że wydają się być jej posłuszne, choć nie wykluczałbym również skomplikowanej magii mamiącej umysł w wykonaniu panny McGonagall.

Po tym wyjaśnieniu przez chwilę panowała cisza. Albus modlił się, by uwierzyli w jego słowa, by nie drążyli tematu kontroli nad smokami.

\- Czyli takie coś było możliwe tylko w przypadku tego konkretnego stada? – zapytał przytomnie któryś z czarodziei.

\- To całkiem możliwe. Nie znamy też stopnia kontroli, jaką wydaje się mieć panna McGonagall. Znaczący jest fakt, że rozkazała się wycofać oddziałowi Levisa. Być może smoki atakują po prostu wszystko na swojej drodze. – wtrącił się Armando. Albus z ulgą przyjął pomoc przyjaciela.

\- To brzmi sensownie. – odezwał się Longbottom. Albus spojrzał na szefa Biura Aurorów. Ten zdawał się mrugnąć do niego – prawdopodobnie zrozumiał, że muszą jakoś zniechęcić ministra do kontynuowania tego wątku.

\- Teraz ważniejszą kwestią jest, czy panna McGonagall wyjdzie cało z tej bitwy. Jeśli rzeczywiście pojawiło się wsparcie sił wroga, to nie wiadomo czy nawet stado rozszalałych bestii wystarczy. – rzekł Albus. Po tych słowach zapadła cisza.

Kilka godzin później, około trzeciej nad ranem, do pomieszczenia pełnego ospałych magów wpadł posłaniec. Jego pojawienie się – z różowymi policzkami i głośnym dyszeniem – ocuciło również Albusa.

\- Ogromny latający powóz właśnie wylądował na wybrzeżu Kornwalii!

To oświadczenie wywołało okrzyki radości i ulgi. Albus czuł jak jego oczy wilgotnieją – udana ewakuacja Beauxbatons radowała go, ale nadal nie było wieści od Minerwy. Bardzo się o nią martwił. Armando musiał to wyczuć, bo rzekł:

\- Osobiście powitam naszych drogich gości z Francji i zorganizuje im transport do Hogwartu.

Minister wyraził na to zgodę, zastrzegając jednak, by dyrektorowi towarzyszyła świta z ministerstwa. Spencer- Moon dodał, że pragnie jak najszybciej porozmawiać z dyrektorką francuskiej szkoły. Albus widział, że to zirytowało Dippeta. Minister prawdopodobnie nawet nie pomyślał, że madame d'Artagnan pewnie będzie zmęczona i z niechęcią rozstanie się ze swoimi uczniami , tylko po to, by być przesłuchiwaną przez bezwzględnych urzędników.

\- Armando, poradzisz sobie, prawda? – szepnął Albus błagalnie do przełożonego.

\- Tak, ale daj mi znać, gdy dotrą jakieś wieści o pannie McGonagall. – dyrektor Hogwartu lekko uścisnął ramię swojego zastępcy. Albus skinął głową.

Kwadranse mijały jeden za drugim, a lustro nadal było nieaktywne. Albus podejrzewał, że za parę godzin minister uzna Minerwę za zaginioną. Miała zbyt duże znaczenie dla ministerstwa, by spisać ją na straty, więc prawdopodobnie zostanie zorganizowana misja poszukiwawcza. Albus jednak wiedział, że jeszcze nikt, kto trafił do niewoli Grindelwalda, nie wrócił.

Około szóstej rano do pokoju wbiegł kolejny posłaniec.

\- Na Giblartarze widziano stado ogniomiotów katalońskich! Była z nimi czarownica, prawdopodobnie o długich, ciemnych włosach.

To była wiadomość, na którą wszyscy czekali. Czarodzieje zaczęli wiwatować i wznosić toasty szklankami wody, kilku zaczęło śpiewać ,,Boże chroń króla!" . Longbottom uśmiechał się z wyraźną ulgą, a minister rozparł się wygodniej w fotelu, napięcie zniknęło z jego twarzy.

Albus poczuł jak ogromny ciężar spada mu z serca. Tak bardzo się bał, że aż sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy z intensywności tego strachu.

Dokonała tego. Uratowała prawie trzy setki uczniów francuskiej szkoły. I przeżyła. Chwilowo była bezpieczna. Gdyby nie porażające poczucie winy w powodu zawodu, jaki jej sprawił te parę miesięcy temu, Albus dałby porwać się radości. Ale miał bolesną świadomość, że każdy jej triumf jakby przybliżał ją do Gellerta, a on, Albus, nie robił nic, by jej pomóc w wygraniu tej wojny.

Być może nadszedł czas, by to zmienić?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa McGonagall powolnym krokiem przemierzała wiecznie pełne czarodziejów atrium brytyjskiego ministerstwa magii. Właśnie wracała ze spotkania w cztery oczy z ministrem. Spencer-Moon udzielił jej nagany za jej rzekomo lekkomyślne zachowanie przy ewakuacji Beauxbatons i nie poinformowanie ministerstwa o swoim planie. Minerwa wysłuchała go cierpliwie, zastanawiając się, jaką karę przewidział dla niej minister. Nie mogło to być nic spektakularnego, ostatecznie przecież uratowała wszystkich uczniów i nauczycieli francuskiej szkoły. Zanim jednak minister przedstawił jej swoje postanowienia, przez godzinę próbował z niej wydobyć w jaki sposób udało jej się przejąć kontrolę nad całym stadem smoków. Minerwa trzymała się oficjalnego frontu – znała to stado ze swoich podróży z babką i nie jest w stanie powtórzyć tego z innymi smokami. Spencer-Moon nie był głupi, nie wierzył jej, ale jednocześnie jego ludzie nie wpadli jeszcze na trop Smoczej Wojowniczki. Ludzie wtajemniczeni – były minister, Dippet i Dumbledore oraz jej babka – oczywiście milczeli. Madame d'Artagnan nie pisnęła ani słowa, udając, że nie rozumie angielskiego, a Gonzales, który przybył do Wielkiej Brytanii przed Minerwą, oświadczył, że uciekł z pozostałymi smokologami, a gdy wrócił, zastał tylko jaja i młode. Uznawszy, że tylko w Wielkiej Brytanii będą bezpiecznie, zabrał je tam. Teraz stado Javiera wracało do zdrowia w walijskim Instytucie, a uczniowie Beauxbatons już rozgościli się w Hogwarcie.

Minerwa nie wykluczała wykorzystania swoich ponadprzeciętnych mocy, ale na samą myśl o tym krajało jej się serce. Miłość do smoków, zapisana w jej kodzie genetycznym, pozwoliła jej kłamać ministrowi w żywe oczy, choć Minerwa brzydziła się kłamstwem. Wiedziała, że prowadzi ryzykowną grę, tym bardziej, że Spencer-Moon wspomniał o ogromnej mocy i umiejętnościach jej babki. Teoretycznie minister mógł wysłać na front każdego, dlatego Minerwa jego słowa potraktowała jako zawoalowaną groźbę. Udało jej się odwrócić jego uwagę, pytaniem co do swoich dalszych losów. Wciąż odczuwała złość, jaka zalała ją po tych słowach ministra: ,, Wracasz na kontynent. Postanowiłem jednak zmienić sposób walki. Nie będę marnował najlepszych sił na bitwach w otwartym polu. To są bitwy między mięsem armatnim. Ty będziesz brała udział w misjach w miastach okupowanych przez wroga. Będziesz planować zamachy na najważniejszych dowódców Grindelwalda, na jego elitę."

Minerwa rozejrzała się po atrium – był poranek, dlatego zgromadziło się tu wielu młodych ochotników, niewiele starszych od niej, którzy przyszli do ministerstwa zaciągnąć się do armii. Przyszli tu, gotowi umierać za ministerstwo. Ciekawe jak zareagowaliby, gdyby usłyszeli, że minister ma ich za nic nie warte mięso armatnie?

\- Prorok Codzienny! Najnowsze wydanie! Najnowsze wieści z frontu! – młody czarodziej nieopodal Fontanny Braterstwa sprzedawał najnowsze wydanie najpopularniejszej wśród czarodziejów gazety. Minerwa rzuciła mu sykla, wzięła gazetę i zerknęła na pierwszą stronę:

,,Dumbledore – jak długo będzie skrywał się za plecami swoich uczniów?" – głosił ogromny nagłówek. Pod spodem było ruchome zdjęcie, przedstawiające Albusa zatrzaskującego wrota Hogwartu przed fotografem.

Minerwa uniosła lekko brwi – Prorok zazwyczaj był piewcą geniuszu nauczyciela transmutacji, tak otwarty atak był dla niej sporym zaskoczeniem. Jednocześnie jednak nie była na bieżąco, bo ostatnie miesiące spędziła na kontynencie.

\- Minerwa! Zaczekaj! – odezwał się jakiś głos z tyłu. Minerwa odwróciła się – mało kto zwracał się do niej jej imieniem. Jej oczy rozbłysły, gdy rozpoznała przepychającego się ku niej czarodzieja.

\- Charlus Potter! – Minerwa uściskała dawnego przyjaciela. Wiele się nie zmienił- może nieco spoważniał. Minerwa nie miała z nim kontaktu od czasu ukończenia Hogwartu, kiedy przysłał jej list z gratulacjami. Słyszała, że Charlus jest zaufanym ministra i pracuje w tajnej części jego biura.

\- Minerwa, musimy porozmawiać, gdzieś, gdzie nie będziemy podsłuchani. – powiedział Charlus, gdy już uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Minerwa kiwnęła głową. Chwyciła go za rękę i poprowadziła do schodów. Zeszli do podziemi, gdzie klatka schodowa była pusta, gdyż większość magów korzystało z wind. Rzuciwszy odpowiednie zaklęcie, by nikt nie usłyszał ich rozmowy, Minerwa zapytała:

\- O co chodzi, Charlus?

\- Wiem, że dostałaś dziś naganę od ministra i że teraz będziesz brać udział w prawie samobójczych misjach. Pewnie groził też twojej rodzinie. Lecz twoje działania nie dotykają tylko ciebie i McGonagallów. – Potter mówił szybko, co chwila rozglądając się na boki. Minerwa zmrużyła oczy.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

\- Minister zdegradował Longbottoma – twój dawny szef również dostał przydział do tych tajnych misji. A szkolenie Moodiego też zostało przyśpieszone, by jak najszybciej wysłać go na kontynent. Poza tym, że jeden jest jednym z twoich największych zwolenników, a drugi jest twoim przyjacielem od czasów Hogwartu, nic ich nie łączy, a obie decyzje zapadły w ciągu jednej, tej samej godziny. – wyszeptał Charlus. Minerwa poczuła zimne dreszcze. Jak minister mógł zdegradować Longbottoma? Przecież Lucas był najbardziej efektywnym szefem Biura Aurorów, jakiego można było oczekiwać, w tych ciężkich czasach.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? Tobie też groził? – zapytała, starając się wyczytać cokolwiek w oczach Charlusa. Te zalśniły lekko, gdy dawny kapitan drużyny Gryffindoru spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.

\- Minnie, zawsze byłem lojalny wobec ciebie. Pracuję dla ministra, bo tylko to gwarantuje bezpieczeństwo mnie i mojemu bratu, Fleamontowi. Obiecałem ojcu, że zrobię wszystko, by chronić brata – nie mogę pozwolić, by został wysłany na front jako mięso armatnie.

Minerwa przez chwilę nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Wyznanie Charlusa było proste, ale szczere, tego była pewna. Miała wyrzuty sumienia, że w niego wątpiła – w końcu on, jako jeden z niewielu stał za nią murem, gdy wszyscy się od niej odwrócili.

\- Przepraszam, chyba szkolenie zakodowało w mnie to kwestionowanie wszystkiego i wszystkich. Dziękuję, że mi to powiedziałeś – powinnam porozmawiać z Longbottomem.

\- Tak, i to jak najszybciej, dostał zaledwie kilka dni na załatwienie wszystkiego – teraz pewnie pakuje swój gabinet. Jednak zanim pójdziesz, chciałbym ci jeszcze coś dać. – Charlus wyciągnął średniej wielkości paczkę z brązowego papieru.

\- Co to jest? – Minerwa z ciekawością rozerwała papier. W środku był spory kawałek srebrnej tkaniny, zwiewnej i lekkiej jak powietrze.

\- To peleryna niewidka. Jest w moim rodzie od pokoleń – jedyna, która nie traci swoich właściwości z biegiem czasu. Chciałbym żebyś ją wzięła – jest skuteczniejsza niż zaklęcie niewidzialności, a w wojennej zawierusze może okazać się nieoceniona.

Minerwa z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w przyjaciela.

\- To jest zbyt cenny dar. Nie mogę go przyjąć. – próbowała oddać pelerynę Potterowi, ale ten pokręcił głową.

\- Zrób to dla mnie, weź ją. Gdyby nie Fleamont, sam poszedłbym walczyć. Chcę żebyś ją wzięła, bo to choć trochę zmniejszy moje wyrzuty sumienia. – na policzkach Charlusa pojawiły się rumieńce. Minerwa kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem. Z pietyzmem schowała pelerynę do plecaka.

\- Dziękuję, Charlus. To wiele dla mnie znaczy, naprawdę. – uściskała go mocno.

\- Uważaj na siebie, Minnie. – mruknął, gdy odwróciła się. Z cięższym sercem i plecakiem, młoda wiedźma pobiegła na górę, by odnaleźć Longbottoma.

Wielkie pomieszczenie, w którym pracowały sekretarki szefa Biura Aurorów, było teraz w stanie chaosu – czarownice biegały między biurkami, z rękami pełnymi papierów i różdżkami w zębach. Żadna z nich nie próbowała nawet zatrzymać Minerwy, która zmierzała do właściwego sekretariatu.

Gdy otworzyła drzwi, ujrzała zapłakane oblicze Augusty Wren, ładującej ciężkie teczki do wielkich kartonów. Na widok Minerwy kobieta przestała powstrzymywać szloch. Minerwie nie pozostało nic innego, jak pośpieszyć do przyjaciółki i objąć ją niezgrabnie, w marnej próbie pocieszenia.

\- Zwolnił go! Zdegradował… a przecież Lucas był jedyną osobą, która nadawała się na to stanowisko… Więcej! Wysyła go na pole walki!– szlochała Augusta, rosząc łzami szaty Minerwy. Ta tylko kreśliła dłonią uspokajające okręgi na jej plecach, ze zdumieniem odnotowując użycie imienia przełożonego przez Augustę. Owszem, Minerwa zauważyła, że Longbottom był bardzo zżyty ze swoją sekretarką, ale ile razy ich widziała, zachowywali pełen szacunku dystans.

\- Szszsz, twój płacz nic teraz nie pomoże.

\- Och Minerwo, ale co teraz będzie? Co jeśli on będzie ranny, albo trafi do niewoli, albo co gorsza… zginie! Co ja wtedy zrobię? – Augusta oderwała się od Minerwy, jej twarz czerwona i zapuchnięta. Minerwa wyciągnęła z kieszeni plecaka chustkę w szkocką kratę. Była nieco zaskoczona – Augusta nigdy nie wyglądała na osobę skłonną do przesadnego dramatyzmu.

\- Mnie też zdegradowali do tych misji, będę mieć na niego oko. – obiecała Minerwa, by uspokoić nieco przyjaciółkę. Ta spojrzała na nią z nadzieją:

\- Obiecujesz? On nie może zginąć, niech czasem nie próbuje szlachetnie oddać życia za sprawę! – to powiedziawszy, Augusta hałaśliwie wydmuchała nos w chustkę Minerwy.

\- Zrobię co w mojej mocy. Ale ty musisz się uspokoić, musisz być silna, dla niego. – Minerwa spojrzała w oczy Augusty, by wzmocnić wagę swoich słów.

\- Min, potrzebuję go, bez niego… szczególnie teraz. – wychlipała Augusta. Minerwa pytająco uniosła brwi.

\- Dlaczego szczególnie teraz?

Augusta uniosła podbródek, by odwzajemnić spojrzenie Minerwy, a potem wyszeptała:

\- Min, spodziewam się dziecka.

Minerwa aż otworzyła usta ze zdumienia, a jej wzrok bezwiednie zatrzymał się na brzuchu Augusty. Faktycznie, był nieco zaokrąglony, ale luźne szaty dobrze to maskowały. Niemniej jednak trudno jej było w to uwierzyć. Longbottom był około dwadzieścia lat starszy od Augusty, ale w świecie czarodziejów była to jeszcze dopuszczalna granica. Augusta przyjęła milczenie Minerwy za przejaw oburzenia, bo dodała tonem wyjaśnienia:

\- Wzięliśmy ślub niedługo po twoim wyjeździe na front. Oczywiście w głębokim sekrecie, tylko parę osób o tym wie. Min, ja nie mam żadnej rodziny, a jeśli coś stanie się Lucasowi, zostanę sama z dzieckiem. – oczy Augusty znów wypełniły się łzami. Minerwa, wychowana w wiktoriańskiej atmosferze rezydencji McGonagallów, odetchnęła lekko na wzmiankę o ślubie, ale teraz pojmowała powagę położenia Augusty.

\- Nie denerwuj się. Negatywne emocje są niedobre dla dziecka. Który to już miesiąc, czwarty, jeśli dobrze liczę? – Minerwa sięgnęła po kartkę i pióro i zaczęła coś pisać.

\- Tak, czwarty. Minerwa, ja bardzo kocham Lucasa, a myśl, że może coś mu się stać…

\- Nie myśl o tym. Proszę, tu masz listę adresów: Poppy to moja przyjaciółka, pielęgniarka, więc teraz pewnie jest na froncie, z kolei Amelia zajmuje się prawem. Na samym dole jest adres mojej babki. Gdybyś potrzebowała czegokolwiek – pieniędzy, noclegu, jakiejkolwiek pomocy , powołaj się na mnie, a moja babcia ci pomoże. Ja będę miała oko na Lucasa, ale nic nie mogę ci obiecać, sama nie jestem pewna, czy przeżyję tą wojnę. Cokolwiek się wydarzy, pamiętaj, że ty musisz być silna, dla tego dziecka. – Minerwa z powagą patrzyła w oczy przerażonej młodej kobiety.

\- Dziękuję ci, Minerwo. Jesteś naprawdę wyjątkową czarownicą. – Augusta schowała kartkę z adresami do kieszeni szaty.

\- Daj spokój. Teraz, w momencie próby, ważne jest byśmy wszyscy trzymali się razem. Rozumiem, że generała tu nie ma? – Minerwa kiwnęła głową w stronę drzwi. Augusta pokręciła głową.

\- Ma wiele spraw do załatwienia, nie wiem kiedy wróci.

\- Rozumiem. Muszę już iść, minister rozkazał mi złapać najszybszy świstoklik. Dbaj o siebie. – Minerwa mocno objęła wciąż nieco roztrzęsioną Augustę.

\- Do zobaczenia, Minerwo.

Minerwa z ciężkim sercem opuszczała sekretariat Biura Aurorów. Wiadomość o ciąży Augusty z jednej strony budziła naturalną iskierkę nadziei – ludzie nadal się kochali, dzieci nadal się rodziły, pewnych rzeczy Grindelwald nigdy nie zniszczy. Z drugiej jednak strony w pełni docierała do niej powaga sytuacji, w której znalazła się Augusta – gdyby coś rzeczywiście stało się Longbottomowi, zostałaby całkiem sama. Minerwa rzadko myślała o dzieciach, ale jednej rzeczy była pewna – wojna to najgorszy czas na oczekiwanie potomstwa.


	9. Chapter 9

Hej Czytelnicy, jesteście tam? Łapcie najnowszy rozdział i piszcie, co o nim myślicie!

Inaquascribs - wielkie dzięki za twój komentarz! Cieszę się, że ta opowieść ci się podoba, gdybyś jeszcze wyłapała jakieś błędy, koniecznie daj znać - to uparte ,,bynajmniej -przynajmniej" już jest zakodowane jako coś, na co muszę uważać i mam nadzieję, że więcej akurat tej pomyłki nie znajdziesz. ;)

Minerwo - nie mogę się doczekać dłuższej recenzji. Cieszę się, że znajdujesz czas na śledzenie tej historii, mnie sesja bardzo daje w kość, dlatego takie spowolnienie w publikacji kolejnych rozdziałów. Ale oto rozdział 9 i powrót dwóch ważnych bohaterów!

Pozdrowienia,

Emeraldina

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Był początek grudnia i na południu Rzeszy spadł już pierwszy śnieg. Cieniuteńka, kilkucentymetrowa warstewka przykryła chodniki małego miasteczka w Bawarii. Dochodziła siedemnasta – słońce miało zaraz skryć się za horyzontem. Za parę minut na mały, obskurny dworzec na południu miasta miał wtoczyć się ostatni już dziś pociąg.

Minerwa McGonagall, w postaci burej kotki, siedziała ukryta pod ławką i odliczała minuty do przyjazdu kolei. Siedziała już w tym sennym miasteczku od tygodnia, śledząc stacjonujący tu oddział Michaela Webera, jednego z ważniejszych dowódców w armii Grindelwalda. Czarnoksiężnicy zajęli pokaźny budynek w centrum miasta, a ze strzępów rozmów, jakie podsłuchała Minerwa (podczas szkolenia intensywnie uczyła się niemieckiego), wynikało, że są tu jedynie tymczasowo – za parę dni mieli wyruszyć do Polski.

Wczorajszego wieczoru dostała rozkaz zlikwidowania Webera. Miała wolną rękę w formie dorwania go, ministerstwa nie obchodził też los jego oddziału, mogła zabić jego żołnierzy, lub wziąć w niewolę. Druga opcja była trudniejsza, bo znajdowała się w samym sercu terytoriów wroga, do najbliższego obozowiska armii sprzymierzonych miała kilkaset kilometrów. Minerwa zawsze kalkulowała ryzyko – gdy mogła sobie na to pozwolić, niszczyła różdżki wrogów, czyściła im pamięć i zostawiała nieprzytomnych. Oddział Webera jednak liczył czterdziestu magów i Minerwa przypuszczała, że będzie zmuszona zabijać, by dostać się do dowódcy.

Pociągiem, którego dudniące koła już było słychać, miał przyjechać tak zwany beta, drugi auror, którego zadaniem było jej pomóc. Wiadomość z sztabu dowodzenia nie wyjaśniała, kto to będzie – Minerwa miała go rozpoznać po walizce obitej tartanem. Zastanawiała się, kogo może wysłać ministerstwo – w komórce wywiadu , w której pracowała, nigdy nie ujawniano nazwisk agentów. Minerwa wiedziała tylko, że jednym z agentów jest Longbottom, ale wątpiła, by zlecono im wspólną misję. Dlatego z lekką ciekawością obserwowała prostą, mugolską lokomotywę, wtaczającą się powoli na prawie pusty peron.

Na tej stacji wysiadło kilkunastu ludzi – część od razu pośpieszyła do miasteczka, inni rozglądali się wokół. Wśród nich był mężczyzna w szarym, mugolskim płaszczu i ciemnym kapeluszu z szerokim rondem, skrywającym twarz. W lewej ręce trzymał średniej wielkości walizkę obitą tartanem. Minerwa powoli opuściła swoją kryjówkę pod dworcową ławką i nie oglądając się, ruszyła w kierunku miasta. Szła dość szybko, przemykając przez znane już jej przejścia i zaułki. Słyszała miarowe kroki nieznajomego za sobą – teraz miała już pewność, że to osoba przysłana przez ministerstwo. Niemniej jednak przyśpieszyła, wbiegła w jedną z bram prowadzących na podwórze, zmieniła się w ludzką postać, dobyła różdżki i zaczaiła na nieznajomego.

To nie był amator. Nie wszedł od razu – zatrzymał się przed bramą – Minerwa widziała jego cień. A potem wyczuła lekkie wzburzenie powietrza – tajemniczy nieznajomy przeszedł przez bramę w formie małego tornada. Ona jednak nie czekała, aż się zatrzyma z wycelowaną w nią różdżką. Wyczarowała sznur, którym smagnęła go po nogach, przez co wytracił prędkość. Sznur okręcił się wokół jego nóg i zanim zdążył go zredukować sprawnym Reducto, Minerwa stała za nim, z różdżką przyciśniętą do pleców.

\- Dobra, Min, jak zwykle lepsza. – odezwał się nieznajomy. Zdumiona Minerwa obróciła go twarzą do siebie i ściągnęła mu z głowy kapelusz. Przed nią szczerzył się Alastor Moody. Minerwa machnięciem różdżki usunęła sznur krępujący jego nogi.

\- Serio, tornado? Zaraz będą tu mugole. – mruknęła z dezaprobatą i zmieniła się z powrotem w kota. Zamierzała poprowadzić go do kryjówki – miał jej do wyjaśnienia parę spraw.

Prowadziła go ulicami miasta, kryjąc się w cieniu posępnych kamienic. Moody pogwizdywał cicho, starając się, by nie wyglądać na podejrzanego jegomościa zmierzającego za kotem. Minerwa wiedziała, że mniej podejrzanie wyglądaliby jako para, ale nie była gotowa na spacer z Alastorem pod rękę. Nie widziała go od tamtego głupiego incydentu, gdy wtargnął do gabinetu Longbottoma, by błagać go aby nie posyłał jej na kontynent. Od Charlusa wiedziała, że szkolenie młodego Szkota, podobnie jak jej własne, zostało skrócone. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że Moody zostanie od razu przydzielony do tej samej komórki wywiadu, co ona.

Po półgodzinie oddalili się od centrum miasta i znaleźli się na dość zadbanym osiedlu identycznych domków jednorodzinnych. Minerwa zagłębiła się w labirynt podobnych uliczek aż w końcu wślizgnęła się przez dziurę w żywopłocie do ogrodu jednego z nich. Parsknęła z rozbawieniem, słysząc stłumione przekleństwo, gdy Moody przedzierał się przez kłujące krzaki. Ogród, w którym się znaleźli, był pełen lekko zaniedbanych, wysokich krzewów. Minerwa podążyła w kierunku domu, aż znalazła się na schodach prowadzących do piwnicy. Tam zmieniła się w ludzką formę i z mozołem zaczęła ściągać zaklęcia ochronne. Moody stał za nią w milczeniu, wyraźnie słyszała szmer jego oddechu. Wreszcie, gdy już wszystkie zaklęcia ochronne zostały zdjęte, Minerwa wyciągnęła mały klucz i otworzyła solidne drzwi.

Znaleźli się w obszernym pomieszczeniu, pozbawionym okien, w którym był tylko stary, dziurawy tapczan, dwie szafki, mała gazowa kuchenka, worki z warzywami i mała toaleta, osłonięta parawanem. Minerwa gestem wskazała aurorowi tapczan, a sama zapaliła lampkę zwisającą smętnie z sufitu i zaczęła z powrotem rzucać zaklęcia ochronne.

\- No McGonagall, niezła nora. – odezwał się Moody, gdy skończyła.

\- Nie chce mi się transmutować wystroju tego wnętrza, bo musi tak wyglądać za każdym razem, gdy je opuszczam. Zaklęcia stanowią barierę dla mugoli z góry, ale nie dla dobrze wyszkolonego czarnoksiężnika. Herbaty, marchewek, jabłek? – Minerwa minęła Alastora i skierowała się do worków z warzywami i owocami.

\- Marchewek. – odpowiedział Alastor z rozbawieniem. Jego uśmiech nieco się rozszerzył, gdy Minerwa podała mu pięć dorodnych marchwi oraz kubełek na obierki. Sama sięgnęła po jabłka, a potem wyczarowała sobie wygodne krzesło z pustej drewnianej skrzynki.

\- Co wiesz o naszej misji? – zapytała Minerwa, ustawiając krzesło naprzeciwko Alastora, w odpowiednio dużej odległości.

\- Mamy zabić Webera. Jego ludzi też możemy. Nic poza tym. – odpowiedział Moody, chrupiąc marchewkę. To był zabawny widok, Minerwa lekko się uśmiechnęła, a potem zaczęła opowiadać wszystko, co odkryła. Moody kiwał głową, czasem zadał jakieś pytanie. Po godzinie zadał to najważniejsze:

\- Masz jakiś plan?

Minerwa zawahała się. Jej plan był dość prosty. Co więcej, z Alastorem miał większe szanse powodzenia, niż gdyby próbowała przeprowadzić go sama.

\- Moment, w którym wszyscy czarnoksiężnicy bez wyjątku są zgromadzeni w jednym miejscu, to dwudziesta, kiedy jedzą kolację. Wtedy należałoby zaatakować.

\- Tak po prostu? Wchodzimy, mordujemy kogo popadnie, aż dopadniemy Webera? – Moody patrzył na nią z lekkim zdumieniem.

\- A czego się spodziewałeś? Jest ich tylko czterdziestu, we dwoje powinniśmy dać sobie z nimi radę. – Minerwa już dawno przestała tworzyć skomplikowane plany. Miesiąc pracy jako szpieg morderca (tak często się określała w myślach) nauczyły ją, że wroga najbardziej zaskakuje błyskawiczny, otwarty atak.

\- To mi się podoba. – oświadczył Moody, chrupiąc ostatnią już marchewkę.

\- Brałeś udział w takich akcjach? – zapytała Minerwa. Nie widziała jak on walczy od czasu ich pojedynku w Hogwarcie.

\- Trochę walczyłem na froncie, ale szybko uznali, że bardziej przydam im się w wywiadzie. Do tej pory brałem udział w tylko jednej tego typu misji. – Moody lekko pochylił głowę, jakby zawstydzony.

\- Możemy podpalić budynek, żeby wykurzyć ich na otwartą przestrzeń. Najważniejsze, żeby nie opuścili rynku, bo ciężko będzie ich wytropić w tych wszystkich uliczkach. Nie oczekuję, byś strzegł moich pleców, ale wolałabym mieć cię w zasięgu słuchu. – Minerwa bardzo łatwo wpadała w ten surowy, dowódczy ton.

\- Na Merlina, Min. Przypomniało mi się jak uczyłaś nas transmutacji w Hogwarcie. Wtedy też mówiłaś w ten nieznoszący sprzeciwu sposób. – Moody roześmiał się. Minerwa uniosła lekko kąciki ust, ale nadal była spięta.

\- To były piękne czasy – przyjaźń wiązała się z lojalnością. – odezwała się cicho. Moody wyraźnie zbladł.

\- Min… - zaczął, ale Minerwa uniosła dłoń.

\- Nie próbuj. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy to Dumbledore namówił cię do tego. – Minerwa spojrzała Alastorami prosto w oczy. On odwrócił wzrok. To jej wystarczyło.

\- To był ostatni raz, kiedy zachowywałeś się tak lekkomyślnie ze względu na mnie. Jeśli mamy razem pracować, musisz ufać moim osądom. Jeśli tego nie potrafisz, to powinieneś wracać do profesora Dumbledore i jego bezpiecznego zamku. – Minerwa nie potrafiła ukryć goryczy w swoim głosie i zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej oczy prawdopodobnie miotają groźne błyski, jak zwykle, gdy się złościła.

\- Ufam ci. To się więcej nie powtórzy. – Moody odpowiedział cicho, po czym wyjął coś z kieszeni swojego płaszcza. Była to prosta, srebrna manierka. Pociągnął z niej zdrowy łyk, a potem wyciągnął w jej stronę:

\- Za przyjaźń? – zapytał, z nadzieją w głosie. Minerwa przyjęła manierkę, mrucząc:

\- Za przyjaźń. – pociągnęła łyk, rozkoszując się smakiem ognistej whiskey. Dawno nie miała okazji pić tego trunku, także prawie zapomniała jak cudownie rozgrzewający efekt miał.

Rozmawiali jeszcze kilka godzin, wspominając stare, szkolne dzieje oraz dzieląc się informacjami na temat dawno niewidzianych przyjaciół. Minerwa dawno nie czuła się tak dobrze – nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że brakowało jej przyjaźni z Alastorem. Była zła na siebie, że nie pielęgnowała tej przyjaźni po opuszczeniu szkoły, jednak z drugiej strony szkolenie pochłaniało wtedy cały jej czas i uwagę. Alastor dzielił się z nią doświadczeniami z swojego szkolenia, narzekając, że cokolwiek nie zrobił i tak wszyscy mówili, że pewna ciemnowłosa wiedźma zrobiła to lepiej. I po chwili już narzekali na starych i zgrzybiałych instruktorów z ministerstwa. Tak mijał kwadrans za kwadransem, a że piwnica, w której rozmawiali, pozbawiona była okien, nie byli świadomi upływu czasu.

\- Och nie, już prawie jedenasta. Na kolację mam ziemniaki z marchwią. Co ty na to? - Minerwa wstała, ale Moody ją ubiegł.

\- Pomogę ci obierać. – powiedział i po paru minutach i przydatnych zaklęciach, jedli skromną, wojenną kolację.

\- Obawiam się, że mam tylko ten tapczan. – odezwała się Minerwa, jednocześnie machnięciem różdżki posyłając wyszczerbione talerze do miski z wodą.

\- Nie ma sprawy, transmutuję sobie te skrzynki i jeden z pustych worków, jeśli pozwolisz. Zabrałem ze sobą śpiwór, o nic nie musisz się martwić. Mogę zająć miejsce między tapczanem a drzwiami? – Moody wspaniałomyślnie zaoferował. Minerwa kiwnęła głową – zastanawiała się, czy ktokolwiek inny nie próbowałby wykorzystać sytuacji i zażądać miejsca na tapczanie – był dość duży dla dwóch osób. I choć początkowo była sceptycznie nastawiona do walki ramię w ramię z chłopcem jeszcze młodszym od niej, teraz cieszyła się, że to właśnie Moody jest obok.

Tej nocy Minerwa zasypiała wsłuchując się w cichy szmer oddechu Alastora. Jutro, różdżka w różdżkę, będą zabijać okrutnych sługusów Grindelwalda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Następnego dnia, tuż przed dwudziestą, w sennym, bawarskim miasteczku panował niczym niezmącony spokój. Śnieg, który spadł wczoraj, zdążył już się rozpuścić, a bez jego białej warstewki wszystko wydawało się jeszcze ciemniejsze i bardziej złowieszcze. Samotna, wysoka figura kobiety w długiej szacie dziwnie nie pasowała do tego miejsca, ale Minerwa była pewna, że o tej porze mugole nie będą się kręcić blisko rynku, przy którym rezydowali czarnoksiężnicy. Ze spokojem żuła liść z roślinki od Pomony, a jej oczy skanowały rynek, pokryty brukową kostką, z pomnikiem przedstawiającym jakiegoś króla na koniu na środku. Odrzuciła do tyłu długi warkocz, po czym zacisnęła palce mocniej na różdżce. Za chwilę miało się zacząć…

Wtem na całym rynku dało się słyszeć ogromną eksplozję, a okna wielkiego budynku wyleciały w powietrze z trzaskiem. Minerwa z zadowoleniem obserwowała jak płonie cały parter budynku. Moody na razie dobrze wykonywał swoją robotę. Kilka minut później, zgodnie z jej przypuszczeniami, postacie w szarych szatach zaczęły wyskakiwać z okien pierwszego piętra. Nadszedł czas, by wkroczyła do akcji.

Minerwa już przyzwyczaiła się do adrenaliny buzującej w żyłach, gdy zaczynała miotać zaklęcia i uroki. Teraz jej pojawienie się było prawie przyjemne, bo wyostrzała zmysły, dodawała energii i odsuwała wyrzuty sumienia. Minerwa miotała zaklęcia, wiele z nich tak potężnych, że śmiertelnych. W odpowiedzi musiała uchylać się od zaklęć niewybaczalnych, lecących w jej stronę. Refleks jednak jej nie zawodził. Szybko rozprawiła się z pierwszymi magami, którym udało się wyskoczyć przez okno. Byli zbyt zaskoczeni, bo na dobrą sprawę nie zrozumieli, kto ich zaatakował. Kolejnych jej zaklęcia trafiały jeszcze w locie. Wzięła na siebie południowe i wschodnie ściany budynku, co oznaczało, że musiała również pilnować głównego wejścia. Płomienie szalejące na parterze nie stanowiły przeszkody dla czarnoksiężników uzbrojonych w różdżki, więc po chwili w wejściu pojawiło się kilkunastu magów. Minerwa ustawiła się za pomnikiem konnego monarchy i z tego miejsca atakowała ich bezlitosnym ostrzałem klątw i uroków.

Wtem zza ściany płonącego gmachu wybiegł Moody, śmiejąc się szaleńczo i na oślep rzucając w tył czar za czarem. Goniło go co najmniej tuzin wrogów, a ich klątwy śmigały wokół niego. Minerwa zaklęła. Nie powinien walczyć w ten sposób, zaraz zostanie ostrzelany z dwóch stron. I o ile można było uchylić się przed jednym zaklęciem niewybaczalnym, unikanie dwóch było prawie niemożliwe, chyba że było się animagiem. Minerwa błyskawicznie podjęła decyzję.

Puściła się biegiem w stronę grupy magów, która wyszła z budynku głównym wejściem. Było to na tyle nieoczekiwane, że pozwoliło Alastorowi skryć się za pomnikiem, w miejscu, które właśnie opuściła.

To działanie, jakkolwiek szlachetne, wystawiało jednak Minerwę na wrogie zaklęcia. Jej jedyną przewagą był ten krótki moment zaskoczenia. Zmieniła się w swoją animagiczną formę i biegła sprintem w kierunku czarnoksiężników, którzy bezskutecznie usiłowali ją trafić swoimi czarami, ale była zbyt małym i dodatkowo ruchomym celem. Zabawnie było patrzeć, jak cofają się przed nią, choć wyglądała jak mała, nieszkodliwa kotka.

W odległości kilkunastu metrów zmieniła się z powrotem, a jej zaklęcie eksplodujące, wysłane w sam środek grupy, rozproszyło żołnierzy Grindelwalda. Minerwa przez chwilę się zawahała, w którą połowę grupy uderzyć i wtedy usłyszała trzask aportacji, kilkadziesiąt metrów przed sobą.

W pierwszej chwili nie mogła uwierzyć. Stała jak sparaliżowana, jak wrośnięta w kamienny bruk.

W jej kierunku, w ekstrawaganckich, różowych szatach, z rozwianą długą, kasztanową brodą i migoczącymi oczami, biegł Albus Dumbledore we własnej osobie.

Była tak zdumiona, że tylko jego szybkie zaklęcie zmieniające kierunek udaremniło wrogowi dosięgnięcie jej klątwą Cruciatus. Jednak rozbłysk czerwonego światła tuż przed oczami wyrwał ją z letargu. Z wojennym okrzykiem zaatakowała grupę po lewej. Tak jak podejrzewała, Albus zajął się tymi po prawej. Miotał zaklęciami z niewiarygodną zręcznością, z jego różdżki nie przestawał płynąć strumień niszczycielskiej mocy.

Już po chwili walczyli obok siebie, wzajemnie strzegąc sobie pleców. Było to niezwykłe doświadczenie. Czuła jego aurę, niemożliwą do pomylenia z żadnym innym czarodziejem. Słyszała jak mruczy trudniejsze klątwy, jak jego zaklęcia uderzają w przeciwników, budząc w nich strach i panikę. Poza tym, z nim tak blisko, Minerwa czuła się dziwnie _bezpieczna_. O ile było to właściwe słowo w obliczu szalejącej bitwy. Mimo wszystko jednak miała dziwne wrażenie, że z jego potężną obecnością, żadne wrogie zaklęcie jej nie dosięgnie, żaden wróg jej nie rozbroi, żadna tarcza jej nie powstrzyma.

Minęło zaledwie piętnaście minut od jego pojawienia się, a garstka nieprzyjaciół, która wybiegła głównym wyjściem z budynku, została całkowicie unieszkodliwiona. Gdy wielki nóż wyczarowany przez Minerwę zagłębił się w szyi ostatniego z nich, wreszcie odwróciła się do dawnego profesora.

\- Albus. – odezwała się, ale urwała, nie wiedząc co dalej powiedzieć. Dumbledore oddychał ciężko, na jego skroni pojawił się pot. Zdołał jednak się uśmiechnąć.

\- Przepraszam. – wyszeptał.

Zanim jednak Minerwa zdążyła odpowiedzieć, usłyszeli głośny krzyk. To był Moody.

Pobiegli w stronę wysokiego pomnika. Moody ostatnimi siłami bronił się przed dwunastką wyszkolonych czarnoksiężników z Michaelem Weberem na czele. Albus rzucił potężne zaklęcie rozbrajające w ich stronę, ale to nie odwróciło ich uwagi. Nadal byli za daleko, by cokolwiek zrobić. Wtem Minerwa dostrzegła jak precyzyjnie wymierzone zaklęcie trafia w brązową rękę posągu stojącego nad Moodym.

Z gardła Minerwy wydobył się wrzask, o jaki się nie podejrzewała.

W tym samym momencie ogromne ramię z brązu, dzierżące miecz długości człowieka opadło na Alastora.

Minerwa nie zważała już na nic. Przyspieszyła, wyprzedzając Albusa i wrzasnęła ile sił w płucach:

\- Avada Kedavra!

Potężny zielony promień wystrzelił z jej różdżki i uderzył Webera prosto w pierś. Czarnoksiężnik zwalił się ciężko na ziemię, martwy. Minerwa machnęła różdżką po raz drugi, wyczarowując ogromne ogniste lasso którym smagnęła resztę żołnierzy wroga. Część upadła na bruk. Minerwa usłyszała okrzyk Albusa:

\- Zajmę się nimi!

Pozwoliła mu się nimi zająć. Sama podbiegła do stóp pomnika. Alastor leżał w kałuży krwi, krzywiąc się z bólu. Obok leżała jego różdżka, dymiąc lekko. A to oznaczało…

\- Nie! – krzyknęła Minerwa.

Ogromny miecz z brązu spadł prosto na nogi Alastora. Na lewej znajdowała się paskudna rana, głęboka do kości. A prawa…

\- Alastor! – Minerwa uklękła przy nim, gorączkowo zastanawiając się co robić dalej.

\- Musisz ją przypalić, żeby nie wdało się zakażenie. – warknął Moody, na jego twarzy widoczne cierpienie.

Miecz spadł dokładnie na miejsce tuż nad kolanem. Odciął nogę. A raczej prawie odciął – Alastor musiał dokończyć dzieła. Minerwa tępo wpatrywała się w kikut i pogruchotaną kończynę obok, z których ciągłym strumieniem lała się krew.

\- Na co czekasz! – Alastor próbował dosięgnąć dłońmi kikuta, ale ból był zbyt silny.

Minerwa oprzytomniała. Sięgnęła po różdżkę i zaczęła działać – przecież czytała rozdział podręcznika szkoleniowego pod tytułem ,,Amputacja kończyn w warunkach bitewnych".

Albus upadł u jej boku w momencie, w którym Moody, na widok płomienia na jej różdżce, stracił przytomność.

\- Minerwa, jesteś pewna, że wiesz co robisz? – zapytał cicho nauczyciel. Minerwa zadrżała na dźwięk jego głosu, ale odpowiedziała pewnym tonem:

\- Muszę to zrobić. Nie mogę pozwolić mu umrzeć.

Po chwili rozległo się syczenie, a w powietrzu uniósł się smród palonego ciała.

Głośny trzask w spokojnej okolicy domków na skraju miasteczka na pewno wzbudziłby zainteresowanie w czasach pokoju. Lecz teraz trwała wojna i jeden niepokojący dźwięk nie wystarczył, by mugole wystawili nos poza swoje względnie bezpieczne domostwa.

Mimo operacji przeprowadzonej przez Minerwę na rynku Alastor był w fatalnym stanie. Dlatego Minerwa nie powinna aportować się z nim, ale musieli się ukryć w bezpiecznym miejscu, zanim przybyłoby więcej sług Grindelwalda. To był nagły wypadek, więc Minerwa pobiegła przodem, wypalając przejście w żywopłocie, by Albus z Alastorem w ramionach mógł się przez nie przecisnąć. Ręka Minerwy drżała, gdy gorączkowo zdejmowała zaklęcia ochronne. Nie kłopotała się już z kluczem, warknęła ,,Alohomora!" i drzwi stanęły otworem. Albus wszedł do środka i położył Alastora na tapczanie, Minerwa zatrzasnęła drzwi i szybko nałożyła najniezbędniejsze zaklęcia.

\- Za parawanem jest kran w wodą, nalej do dwóch misek. W jednej podgrzej. – rozkazała Albusowi, a sama zaczęła przetrząsać swój plecak. Wydała z siebie jęk ulgi, gdy znalazła apteczkę, którą miała od Poppy i maść z rośliny Pomony. Natychmiast przystąpiła do zmiany prowizorycznych bandaży, teraz już całkowicie przesiąkniętych krwią.

Minerwa, z pomocą Albusa, pracowała prawie dwie godziny bez przerwy, by opatrzyć należycie obie nogi Alastora. Moody pozostawał nieprzytomny, miał też lekką gorączkę, ale jego stan poprawiał się po tym, jak Minerwa zaaplikowała mu połowę swojej apteczki. Teraz Albus przykładał zwilżoną zimną wodą szmatkę, by zbić gorączkę. Minerwa tymczasem opadła wyczerpana na podłogę.

Tak bardzo chciała płakać, szlochać, krzyczeć ze złości. Jednak łzy nie nadchodziły – jej oczy pozostawały suche, tępym spojrzeniem wpatrując się w stos zakrwawionych szmat. Alastor, pełen energii Alastor, z którym jeszcze wczoraj tak wesoło żartowała, teraz walczył o życie, po tym jak stracił nogę. Miał dopiero osiemnaście lat. Jeszcze wczoraj życie stało przed nim otworem…

Jak mogła do tego dopuścić? Jak mogła porwać się na te atak, bez żadnego planu, bez żadnego zabezpieczenia? Gdyby nie niespodziewane pojawienie się Albusa, to kto wie, czy zdołałaby uratować Alastora. Dziś po raz pierwszy, z rozmysłem i prawdziwą chęcią, uśmierciła człowieka przy użyciu niewybaczalnej klątwy. I wcale nie czuła się źle z tego powodu. Wręcz przeciwnie, gdyby mogła, zabijałaby Webera raz za razem, byle tylko widzieć jak zielony promień trafia go w pierś. Czy już traciła swoje człowieczeństwo? Czy wojna i ministerstwo rzeczywiście zrobiły z niej broń, maszynę do zabijania? Na Merlina, przecież ona przed chwilą przypalała kikut odciętej nogi swojego przyjaciela!

Nie mogła pozwolić by cierpiał. Musiała znaleźć bezpieczniejsze miejsce, musiała wezwać pomoc. Dlaczego nie pomyślała o tym wcześniej?

Zerwała się na nogi. Sięgnęła po różdżkę, ale powstrzymał ją ostry głos Albusa:

\- Minerwo, co ty chcesz zrobić? – czarodziej włożył na nos swoje okulary połówki, przez co jego spojrzenie nabrało intensywności.

\- Muszę nadać SOS, muszę znaleźć nam inną kryjówkę, tu nie jesteśmy bezpieczni. Pewnie zaraz tu będą… - Minerwa czuła, że jej dłonie drżą, więc schowała je za plecami.

\- Idź się umyć. – polecił Albus, patrząc na nią surowo. Minerwa uniosła brwi - o czym na Merlina on mówił?

\- Nadałem sygnał SOS z prośbą o pielęgniarkę ze świstoklikiem. Jako naszą lokalizację podałem małą chatkę w lesie, kilka kilometrów stąd. To jedyne bezpieczne miejsce jakie znam w tej okolicy, zważywszy na fakt, że nie możemy się aportować. Wyruszymy tam jutro wcześnie rano. Przez parę godzin powinniśmy być tu bezpieczni. I powinnaś się umyć, bo jesteś cała we krwi.

Minerwa wypuściła wstrzymywane powietrze. Albus się wszystkim zajął, powtarzała sobie, próbując uspokoić bijące szaleńczo serce. Wyciągnęła przed siebie drżące ręce – były całe czerwone od krwi Alastora. Albus miał rację – w takim stanie i tak nie była zdolna do niczego.

Gdy czysta i nieco spokojniejsza wyłoniła się zza parawanu, Albus podał jej talerz z parującymi jeszcze pieczonymi jabłkami. Minerwa przez chwilę rozważała odmowę, ale jabłka pachniały zachęcająco. Gdy ugryzła kęs, nie żałowała – smakowały wybornie.

\- Musisz mnie nauczyć tego zaklęcia, którym upiekłeś te jabłka. – mruknęła, pochłaniając kolejne. Albus uniósł kąciki ust w uśmiechu.

\- Cieszę się, że ci smakują. Musisz nabrać sił przed jutrem – wezmę Alastora, ale będziesz musiała mnie ubezpieczać.

\- Oczywiście.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Albus zmienił okład na czole Alastora, Minerwa przyglądała się twarzy nieprzytomnego przyjaciela. Wtem zalała ją fala poczucia winy:

\- Czy on będzie chodził? Czy on jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie mógł biegać, gonić za przygodami? To wszystko moja wina… powinnam mieć jakiś plan, powinnam… - głos Minerwy się załamał – skryła twarz w dłoniach.

Po chwili poczuła ciepłą dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć wprost w migoczące oczy Albusa.

\- Uratowałaś mu życie, zrobiłaś wszystko co mogłaś. Nie możesz siebie obwiniać. Zresztą on na pewno by tego nie chciał. Powinnaś odpocząć, zaraz wyczaruję ci jakieś łóżko.

\- Nie, zasnę tu przy nim, w kociej formie. Tak lepiej mi się śni – koty rzadziej mają koszmary. – skłamała Minerwa. Koszmary nawiedzały ją takie same jak w ludzkiej postaci, ale tej nocy po prostu chciała być bliżej Alastora. Albus obrzucił ją jeszcze jednym zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem, ale skinął głową:

\- Dobrze. W takim razie pozwolisz, że ja położę się tam przy drzwiach.

Minerwa skinęła głową. I choć było wiele rzeczy, które powinna omówić z Albusem Dumbledore, to nie był czas ani miejsce. Zmęczona i wyczerpana, zmieniła się w burą kotkę i zwinęła w kłębek przy głowie Alastora. Z tego miejsca doskonale słyszała jego niespokojny oddech i równocześnie mogła widzieć Albusa, który transmutował worek po ziemniakach w materac i układał się do snu przy drzwiach.


	10. Chapter 10

Albus Dumbledore obudził się o piątej, po zaledwie kilku godzinach snu. Wojenne realia były szokiem dla jego organizmu, przyzwyczajonego do dużej ilości snu i cukru każdej doby. Po wczorajszej, lichej kolacji złożonej z pieczonych jabłek, marzył o ogromnym czekoladowym torcie. Zaraz jednak skarcił się w myślach – był odpowiedzialny za wyprowadzenie Minerwy i Alastora z miasta, nie mógł myśleć o jedzeniu. Zmusił się do wstania i próbował bezszelestnie przejść do prymitywnej łazienki, osłoniętej parawanem, ale powitał go widok znajomych, zielonych, kocich oczu. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco – wiedział, że Minerwa potrzebowała dużo więcej snu niż on.

Na śniadanie zjedli trochę smażonych ziemniaków, nie odzywając się wiele. Następnie dokładnie pozbierali wszystkie swoje rzeczy i zapakowali do plecaka Minerwy. Dochodziła szósta. Albus pokazał Minerwie drogę na mapie. Miała iść przodem w swojej kociej postaci – on miał nieść Alastora.

\- Wybacz że pytam, ale skąd wiesz, że znajduje się tam bezpieczna kryjówka? – zapytała Minerwa, podchodząc do drzwi piwnicy.

\- Spędziłem tam ostatnie kilka dni, gdy starałem się namierzyć aurorów tropiących Webera. Jesteś naprawdę mistrzynią w swoim fachu – do momentu waszego ataku byłem pewien, że w mieście nie ma żadnych naszych aurorów.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową, stała do niego tyłem, nie wiedział więc, jak zareagowała na komplement. Przekręciła klucz w zamku, Albus uniósł Alastora – dzięki subtelnym czarom nie ważył zbyt wiele, ale trzeba było uważać na jego nogi.

Truchtem wydostali się poza osiedle domków jednorodzinnych, kryjąc się w cieniu wysokich płotów i rozłożystych, zimozielonych krzewów. Albus musiał wydłużyć krok, by szara kotka nie zniknęła mu z oczu. Złapał lekką zadyszkę, dlatego zwolnili, gdy dotarli na wiejską drogę, obsadzoną czereśniami, teraz zupełnie pozbawionymi liści. Tak jak Albus podejrzewał, wróg późno musiał zorientować się o utracie oddziału Webera. Prawdopodobnie jakieś dwie, trzy godziny temu rozpoczęto poszukiwania sprawców. Słudzy Grindelwalda na pewno zrozumieją, że mają ze sobą rannego, zaczną więc pościg od przetrząsania domów w centrum miasta. Zanim dotrą do ich dawnej kryjówki i zorientują się, że właśnie tam się ukrywali, będą już bezpieczni w leśnej chatce. Albo nawet tam już ich nie będzie, jeśli pielęgniarka ze świstoklikiem zjawi się dostatecznie szybko.

Albus mechanicznie stawiał krok za krokiem, dziękując niebiosom za brak śniegu, na którym zostawialiby ślady. Z uwagą obserwował ostrożne, wyważone kroki szarej kotki. Wiedział, że Minerwa wiele przeszła - obwiniała się o wypadek Alastora, w dodatku Albus znał niewielu ludzi, którzy z zimną krwią tak dobrze zajęli się człowiekiem, który stracił nogę. On sam nie umiałby nawet porządnie zabandażować krwawiącego kikuta, nie wspominając o wypalaniu rany.

Profesor nie wiedział, czy fakt, że się do niego w ogóle odzywała, przypisać trudnym okolicznościom czy wybaczeniu. Wczoraj ani słowem nie wspomniała o tamtym okropnym teście, który jej zafundował. Wątpił jednak by zapomniała. Minerwa pamiętała każdą okazaną jej życzliwość, ale jej pamięć była równie dobra w zapamiętywaniu każdej przykrości. To, że wczoraj walczyli ramię w ramię, broniąc swoich pleców, uzupełniając swoje ruchy, tworząc niepowstrzymaną, śmiercionośną broń, zostało wymuszone przez powstałą sytuację. Potem priorytetowe było przetransportowanie Alastora w bezpieczne miejsce. Teraz nie było czasu na rozmowy, musieli być czujni i gotowi na wszelką ewentualność. Albus jednak nie wątpił, że w pewnym momencie będzie musiał odpowiedzieć na jej pytania.

Droga, którą podążali, nie była często uczęszczana przez mugoli. Minęły ich dwa samochody i kilka powozów – żaden z mugoli nie zatrzymał się, choć Albus musiał przedstawiać osobliwy widok, w swoich brudnych i zakurzonych, różowych szatach, z długą brodą i kalekim Moodym w ramionach. Ten brak zainteresowania należało przypisywać Minerwie, idącej przodem, która sprawnie rzucała zaklęcia chroniące przez mugolami.

Po jakiś paru godzinach marszu wśród pustych pól, wreszcie dotarli do gęstego, świerkowego lasu, pokrywającego zbocza sporej góry. Skręcili z ubitego traktu na leśną ścieżkę, wydeptaną przez zwierzynę. Teraz marsz był o wiele trudniejszy – teren był pofałdowany, z licznymi skałami i wąwozami, wyżłobionymi przez strumienie. Złośliwe krzewy czepiały się szat Albusa, który zmuszony był unieść wyżej Alastora, by kolczaste gałązki nie smagały go po twarzy.

W pewnym momencie czarodziej nie zauważył wystającego korzenia i runął jak długi na łokcie i kolana, gdyż instynktownie starał się chronić Alastora. Minerwa musiała usłyszeć jego jęk, bo cofnęła się i zmieniła w ludzką postać. Zanim Albus zdołał się podnieść, zabrała Alastora z jego rąk.

\- Teraz ja go poniosę. Ty będziesz prowadził. – oznajmiła surowo, z niepokojem przyglądając się Alastorowi.

\- Nie, ja powinienem go nieść… to nie jest właściwe… - zaprotestował Albus, podnosząc się z ziemi. Minerwa posłała mu srogie spojrzenie:

\- Albus, gdyby rycerskość miała jeszcze jakieś znaczenie na tym świecie, żadne z nas nie znajdowałoby się teraz tutaj. A teraz nie marudź, tylko ruszaj, lepiej byśmy dotarli jak najszybciej na miejsce. – warknęła tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Albus mruknął coś o upartości Szkotów, ale ruszył przodem.

Po kilku godzinach wspinaczki i przedzierania się przez leśną roślinność, dotarli do małej polanki. Na jej środku znajdowała się mała, drewniana chatka, a z południowej strony płynął mały strumień. Było to dzikie, zapomniane przez ludzi miejsce, niemniej jednak bardzo urokliwe.

Albus wszedł do chatki. Była jednoizbowa, niewiele większa od piwnicy, w której ukrywali się zeszłej nocy. Oprócz prymitywnego paleniska, stołu i paru starych sienników nie było tu nic więcej. Wychodek znajdował się na zewnątrz, z drugiej strony chatki. Albus szybko transmutował stół w łóżko, na którym ułożył siennik, transmutowany w miękki materac. Lekko zdyszana i spocona Minerwa z ulgą położyła Alastora na tym posłaniu i sama przysiadła na rogu.

\- Zmienię mu bandaże. – mruknęła, grzebiąc w swoim przepastnym plecaku. Albus tymczasem wyszedł na zewnątrz – kilka dni wcześniej nazbierał trochę drewna, które ukrył w pobliżu wychodka. Teraz mógł rozpalić ogień w palenisku, a większe pniaki zmienić w proste krzesła i stolik. Gdy już się z tym uporał, Minerwa kończyła karmić Alastora różnymi miksturami.

\- Martwi mnie to, że przez cały ten czas nie odzyskał przytomności. – wyznała, wrzucając do ognia zużyte bandaże.

\- Stracił nogę, był bliski śmierci, i o ile nie jestem uzdrowicielem, to przypuszczam że najwcześniej odzyska przytomność za kilka dni. Podałaś mu też ogromną dawkę środków przeciwbólowych, ten stan śpiączki chyba jest naturalny. Myślę, że tak jest lepiej – ocknie się dopiero w św. Mungu, gdzie zapewnią mu najlepszą opiekę. – odpowiedział Albus, pocieszającym tonem.

\- Może masz rację. Oby ta pielęgniarka zjawiła się szybko. – Minerwa otarła pot z czoła.

\- Powinnaś odpocząć… - zaczął Albus, ale ona gwałtownie pokręciła głową.

\- Zaraz znajdę jakąś żywność, ty przygotujesz coś do jedzenia, a ja w tym czasie umyję się w strumieniu. – zakomenderowała, znów zanurzając dłonie w swoim przepastnym plecaku.

Po jakiejś godzinie, obydwoje czuli się nieco lepiej – suchary i nieco suszonej kiełbasy z racji ministerstwa jawiły się jako zbawienie, a uzupełnione marchwią i ziemniakami zabranymi z dawnej kryjówki stanowiły iście królewską ucztę. Albus oczywiście tęsknił za deserem, ale nie zwierzył się z tego Minerwie. Przez kilka minut wpatrywali się w ogień, każde pogrążone w swoich myślach, aż wreszcie czarownica przerwała ciszę:

\- Co powiesz na partię szachów?

To było tak banalne pytanie, że Albus uniósł brwi ze zdumieniem. Na widok jego zaskoczonej miny, Minerwa wyjaśniła:

\- Spakowałam swój komplet i planszę zanim wyjechałam pierwszy raz na kontynent. Trochę grywałam z dowódcami na głównym froncie, ale prawdę mówiąc, żaden nie był godnym przeciwnikiem.

Albus zachichotał – wyobrażał sobie jak bardzo musiała ucierpieć duma wielu brytyjskich dowódców w starciu z umiejętnościami szachowymi Minerwy. Zaraz jednak spoważniał:

\- Ja nie byłem przygotowany na taką ewentualność, nie mam swojego kompletu. – wyznał.

\- Zduplikowałabym swoje figury, ale wtedy gra nie byłaby sprawiedliwa. Mam inny pomysł. Chodź, ja nabiorę wody na herbatę ze strumienia, a ty pozbierasz trochę kamyków – będziesz mógł je transmutować w pionki i figury. – Minerwa wyciągnęła z plecaka planszę, swój biały komplet i dzbanek.

I choć pionki Albusa prezentowały się raczej prymitywnie w porównaniu z figurami Minerwy, wkrótce zasiedli do gry. Minerwa pozwoliła mu rozpocząć, ze względu na jego słabszy komplet. Albus ruszył do przodu pionkiem, robiąc miejsce dla swojej królowej, jedynej wytwornej figury transmutowanej z pietyzmem z kawałka błyszczącego kamienia.

Przez chwilę po prostu rozkoszowali się grą – jedynymi dźwiękami były ich komendy i trzask rozbijanych pionków. Jednak to wygodne pomijanie pewnych kwestii nie mogło trwać wiecznie i Minerwa najwyraźniej była tego świadoma:

\- Co więc się zmieniło, że postanowiłeś opuścić bezpieczny Hogwart? – jej pytanie pozbawione było ironicznego tonu, nie podniosła jednak wzroku znad planszy. Albus przez dłuższy moment zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Ta decyzja zapadła niedługo po ewakuacji Beauxbatons. Widok walczącej Minerwy, tak bliskiej śmierci, zagrożenie placówki niemal tak prestiżowej jak Hogwart i coraz bardziej zatrważające opowieści z kontynentu nałożyły się na jego postanowienie. Powiedziałby jej o tym, ale pewnie wyczułaby, że to nie są główne czynniki. Chodziło o coś więcej.

\- Grindelwald. Cała ta wojna sprowadza się do pokonania tego jednego człowieka. – odpowiedział wreszcie z cichym westchnieniem. Minerwa ostrożnie wykonała ruch na szachownicy, zbijając jego pionka. Gdy kawałki kamienia rozsypały się po szachownicy, odparła:

\- I zamierzasz tego dokonać? _Chcesz_ go pokonać?

Albus przez chwilę milczał – to sprawiło, że Minerwa uniosła głowę znad planszy, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Dostrzegł zaciekawienie w jej niesamowicie zielonych oczach, gdy przekrzywiła głowę jak kot obserwujący swoją ofiarę. Zachichotałby nad trafnością tego porównania, gdyby nie poważna odpowiedź, jakiej musiał udzielić:

\- To już przestała być kwestia tego czy ja tego chcę czy nie chcę. Muszę. To, że Alastor stracił nogę, to, że każdego dnia czarodzieje z okupowanych krajów trafiają w niewolę Grindelwalda, to, że nasi żołnierze wykrwawiają się na polach Francji, to, że codziennie umierają setki mugoli, to, że ty walczysz zamiast dokonywać odkryć w dziedzinie transmutacji, to wszystko jest moja wina. – oświadczył Albus, uciekając wzrokiem.

\- Hetman na D3. – odezwała się Minerwa. Albus westchnął. Sam nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Tego, że zaprzeczy, że zacznie go pocieszać? Już brał jej milczenie za wyraz sugestywnej pogardy, gdy się odezwała:

\- Rozumiesz co oznacza pokonanie go? Wiesz, że będziesz musiał stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz, że będziesz musiał być gotowy go nawet zabić? – ostatnie słowo zawisło między nimi w ciszy. Albus czuł, że jego dłonie drżą lekko. Oczywiście że wiedział, iż spotkanie z Gellertem może zakończyć się pojedynkiem na śmierć i życie.

\- Czym jest śmierć jednego człowieka w obliczu śmierci milionów? – odpowiedział pytaniem. Ona jednak nie dała się zwieść.

\- A jeśli to jest człowiek, którego kochasz? – wbiła w niego wzrok, jej twarz zupełnie poważna.

\- Już kiedyś ci powiedziałem, że przestałem kochać Gellerta. – odpowiedział, może nieco zbyt gwałtownie, mając na myśli ich starcie w ogrodzie Flammelów.

\- Dlaczego miałabym ufać twoim słowom? W końcu miałam cię za przyjaciela, a ty próbowałeś wykorzystać moje zaufanie w okropny sposób. – na policzkach Minerwy pojawił się lekki rumieniec, ale jej głos był twardy, opanowany. Albus potrząsnął głową – jeśli się spodziewał, że ta straszna próba, jaką ją poddał, zostanie bez słowa puszczona w niepamięć, to się grubo mylił. Mógł bronić się w tylko jeden sposób.

\- Nie chciałem, byś była zmuszona z nim walczyć. On nie wahałby się ani sekundy przed zabiciem ciebie. Nie chciałem pozwolić, byś się narażała. – tym razem nie uciekł spojrzeniem. Ona jednak wydawała się być jeszcze bardziej rozgniewaną.

\- To, że zawsze wykazywałam się lojalnością wobec ciebie, nie oznacza, że masz prawo podejmować za mnie decyzje. I nie próbuj znów grać na moich emocjach! – uniosła nieco głos, a jej wieża z trzaskiem rozbiła jego pionka. Albus był lekko zdumiony, że jej szkocki temperament tak szybko wziął górę nad zwyczajowym opanowaniem, choć musiał przyznać, że z zaciśniętymi ustami i oczami ciskającymi gromy wyglądała niczym prawdziwa rzymska bogini.

\- Co zatem mam ci powiedzieć? Co chciałabyś usłyszeć? Że nie mogłem znieść krytyki prasy, że nie chciałem byś została gwiazdą tej wojny? Mogę to powiedzieć, jeśli to cię usatysfakcjonuje, ale to nie będzie prawda. Król na B6. – odpowiedział impulsywnie, splatając palce.

\- To powiedz tą prawdę! Co sprawiło, że byłeś gotów zaryzykować naszą przyjaźń? A może ona wcale nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia? Hetman na B4. Szach! – z palców Minerwy wystrzeliły iskry, strzepnęła je z irytacją. Była wściekła i Albusa natychmiast zalało poczucie winy.

\- Moja droga, jest dla mnie tylko jedna rzecz cenniejsza od tej przyjaźni – twoje życie. Dlatego nie chciałem pozwolić, byś wystawiała je na niebezpieczeństwo. Teraz, gdy już wiem, że nie mam na to większego wpływu, ta przyjaźń jest dla mnie najważniejsza. I nie pozwolę niczemu ani nikomu jej zniszczyć. – oświadczył. Ona spojrzała na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Zaskoczył ją, to było pewne. Wreszcie się odezwała:

\- Naprawdę tak uważasz? – wyszeptała, poprawiając kosmyk włosów, który wysunął się z jej warkocza.

\- Tak uważam. Koń na A2. Szach. – odpowiedział Albus z lekkim uśmiechem. Minerwa przeniosła wzrok na planszę.

\- I mat. – mruknęła. Albus zachichotał z zadowoleniem. Rzadko z nią wygrywał i każde zwycięstwo miało dla niego wyjątkowo słodki smak. Ona uśmiechnęła się lekko. Zaraz potem jednak jej uwagę zajął Alastor:

\- Na Merlina, on jest cały rozpalony! – jęknęła, przykładając dłoń do czoła chłopaka.

\- Pójdę po zimną wodę ze strumienia. – zaoferował Albus. Skinęła głową, przebierając w fiolkach z lekarstwami.

Gdy Albus wyszedł z chatki, uderzyło go lodowate zimno. W chatce, od paru godzin ogrzewanej przez ogień z paleniska panowało rozkoszne ciepło. Na zewnątrz hulał mroźny wiatr, a ogromne płatki śniegu spadały z zasnutego chmurami nieba. Tylko na wschodzie błyszczała tarcza księżyca – musiała być pełnia. Albus pośpieszył do strumienia z lekko wyszczerbioną miską w dłoni.

Zadrżał, zanurzając naczynie w przejmująco zimnym korycie górskiego strumienia. Gdzieś w oddali odezwał się zabłąkany puszczyk. Las o tej porze pełen był dziwnych odgłosów, trzasku gałązek, nawoływania zwierząt. Albus przez chwilę pomyślał o swoim wygodnym salonie na zamku Hogwart. Ile by dał, by cofnąć czas do chwil, gdy razem z Minerwą spędzał godziny w tym salonie, grając w szachy czy omawiając najnowsze transmutacyjne teorie.

Gdy wrócił do chatki, Minerwa poiła Alastora jakąś miksturą. Albus zafascynowany patrzył, jak jej delikatne palce rozchylają wargi nieprzytomnego chłopca. Zapomniał o trzymanej w dłoniach misce, wysunęła mu się z rąk. Nie spadła jednak na ziemię, nie roztrzaskała się na kawałki. Zawisła kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Minerwa odwróciła się do niego z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Albus, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała, po czym machnęła ręką w swoim kierunku, a misa z wodą uniosła się i pomknęła wprost do jej rąk.

\- Nigdy nie przestanie fascynować mnie łatwość, z jaką posługujesz się magią. – przyznał Albus, podchodząc bliżej.

\- To ty mnie tego nauczyłeś. – odpowiedziała, delikatnie kładąc mokrą szmatkę na rozpalonym czole Alastora.

\- Och, ja już dawno przestałem być pewien gdzie leży granica twoich talentów. – odparł Albus, stając pomiędzy rozłożoną planszą szachów a paleniskiem. Po chwili usłyszał kroki – Minerwa stanęła tuż obok, wyciągając dłonie o długich, eleganckich palcach w stronę ognia.

\- Nic nie jest już pewne, czyż nie? – zapytała miękko – Jutro wszyscy możemy być martwi.

\- Tak. – przytaknął Albus z westchnieniem. Spojrzał na nią- na jej szlachetny profil. Teraz, w blasku płomieni z paleniska jej arystokratyczne rysy wydawały się miększe, mniej surowe. Musiała wyczuć, że się jej przygląda, bo odwróciła się do niego, patrząc mu w oczy. Urzeczony, Albus użył magii, by rozpleść jej ciasny warkocz. Pozwoliła mu na to, lekko mrużąc oczy, przez co jej spojrzenie było jeszcze głębsze. On tymczasem obserwował jak jej loki opadają w kruczoczarnej kaskadzie na plecy.

Albus nie mógł się powstrzymać – zatopił dłoń w jej włosach, przesuwając pojedyncze pasma między palcami – były jedwabiście miękkie i bił od nich lekki, konwaliowy aromat. Minerwa zrobiła krok to przodu – teraz, gdy ich twarze dzieliło kilkanaście centymetrów, Albus nie mógł już dłużej ignorować jej oczu. Lśniły jak najprawdziwsze szmaragdy, okalane wachlarzem gęstych, ciemnych rzęs. Jej spojrzenie było tak głębokie, że Albus miał wrażenie że zanurza się w zielonej toni. Te oczy go hipnotyzowały, poruszały w nim tę strunę, o której istnieniu do tej pory nie miał pojęcia. Drugą dłonią pogładził jej blady policzek, a ona przymknęła powieki. Teraz mógł skupić się na jej karminowych, nęcących ustach, w tej chwili lekko rozchylonych. Albus nie rozumiał wszystkich targających nim uczuć, ale wiedział jedno – pragnął Minerwy całym sercem, tu i teraz, a jutro obydwoje mogli już nie żyć. Decyzja wydawała się prosta.

Albus pochylił się i ich usta się zetknęły. Przez jego ciało przebiegła ciepła iskra, gdy Minerwa odpowiedziała z żarem i gwałtownością, jakiej nie mógł się po niej spodziewać. Wsunęła dłonie w jego brodę, zupełnie zamykając dystans pomiędzy nimi. To był o wiele gwałtowniejszy i bardziej namiętny pocałunek niż ten, który wymienili dwa lata temu, w noc Balu Noworocznego. Tym razem jednak Albus nie zamierzał się powstrzymywać, czując jej pewność i pożądanie. Wszystko, co kiedyś wydawało się przeszkodą nie do przeoczenia, teraz nie miało już żadnej wartości. Liczyła się tylko potężna magia między nimi.

Gdy Minerwa wreszcie oderwała swoje usta od jego, by złapać oddech, on zaczął całować aksamitną, alabastrową skórę jej szyi. Odchyliła głowę z westchnieniem rozkoszy. Smakowała tak, jak nic, czego dotychczas próbował. Och, mógłby godzinami pieścić pocałunkami jej skórę. Przesuwał się niżej, a tymczasem ona wczepiła palce w jego szaty, szybko znajdując zapięcie. On się tym nie przejmował – guziki jej kołnierza po prostu rozsypały się po podłodze za sprawą prostej magii, by mógł uzyskać dostęp do jej smukłego ramienia. Po chwili usłyszał jak z jej ust wydobywa się cichy jęk. Spleceni w ciasnych objęciach, przesunęli się w stronę starych sienników w rogu, po drodze przewracając stolik z planszą szachów. Figury poturlały się po ziemi, ale żadne z nich nie zwracało na nie uwagi.

Magia Minerwy zmieniła stertę sienników w miękki, niemal puchowy materac, na który opadli, dysząc lekko. Żadne jednak nie zamierzało się zatrzymać – Albus przy pomocy jednego szarpnięcia i odrobiny magii rozerwał jej ciemne, aurorskie szaty. Opadły z szelestem. Gdy wreszcie ujrzał ją ubraną jedynie w pas pełen szmaragdów, z aureolą ciemnych włosów wokół głowy, wyszeptał:

\- Jesteś taka piękna, moja najdroższa Minerwo.

Ona, zarumieniona, uśmiechnęła się lekko, a potem przyciągnęła go do siebie. Pozwolili by poprowadziła ich ta potężna magia, więc nawet nie słyszeli ryku szalejącej na zewnątrz zamieci śnieżnej.


	11. Chapter 11

Rozkoszne ciepło i cudowne poczucie bezpieczeństwa – to były pierwsze uczucia Minerwy po przebudzeniu. Dawno nie czuła się tak dobrze. A potem otworzyła oczy.

Zobaczyła kasztanową brodę i zakrzywiony nos Albusa Dumbledore, oddychającego spokojnie, pogrążonego w głębokim śnie.

Co więcej, czarodziej zdawał się trzymać ją w ramionach, jej twarz znajdowała się więc tylko kilka centymetrów od jego podbródka.

Po paru sekundach Minerwa zorientowała się również, że obydwoje są nadzy, przykryci jedynie kocem transmutowanym ze starego siennika.

I wtedy wspomnienia minionej nocy zalały ją z całą mocą.

Przymknęła oczy. Właśnie spędziła noc z Albusem Dumbledore. Najbardziej szaloną noc w swoim życiu. Z czarodziejem, który przez tyle lat był dla niej autorytetem, mentorem, przyjacielem.

Minerwa westchnęła lekko, gdy dotarły do niej konsekwencje ich zapomnienia – ta jedna noc miała zmienić wszystko. A jeszcze wczoraj Albus twierdził, że ich przyjaźń jest dla niego najcenniejsza na świecie. To co się wydarzyło, nie było przejawem przyjaźni. Minerwa nie łudziła się, by była to miłość – Albus nigdy nie pokochałby nikogo w sposób, w jaki wielbił Grindelwalda. To było pożądanie – prymitywny, niekontrolowany przejaw instynktów. I pozwolili, by ono przysłoniło zdrowy rozsądek.

Czy żałowała? To było dobre pytanie. Nie – nigdy nie czuła się tak jak podczas tej nocy. Ale wiedziała, że gdy tylko powaga sytuacji dotrze do Albusa, wyrzuty sumienia go zabiją. Wciąż miała w pamięci jego reakcję po ich pierwszym pocałunku – w noc Balu Noworocznego. Wtedy przyznała mu rację – jego argumenty były logiczne, poza tym mieli zbyt wiele do stracenia, co wyszło także podczas pojedynku z Tomem. Co się zmieniło, że teraz żadne z nich się nie zatrzymało? Nie była już jego uczennicą, była dorosła, trwała wojna. Ale czy to ich usprawiedliwiało? Czy te argumenty dotrą do Albusa, gdy się już obudzi? Czy to będzie przysłowiowy gwóźdź do trumny wypełnionej jego poczuciem winy?

To co się wydarzyło, było niewłaściwe z każdego logicznego punktu widzenia. Dlaczego tym razem Minerwa przestała kierować się logiką? Czym w ogóle się kierowała? Sercem? Czy o to chodziło, o miłość? A może o zwykłe zauroczenie? Nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć sobie na te pytania.

Nie mogła jednak po prostu rozkoszować się jego bliskością i czekać aż się obudzi. Musiała coś zrobić. Musiała ratować ich przyjaźń – to było najcenniejsze. Musiała dać mu spokój umysłu – nie mogła pozwolić, by ruszył do walki z poczuciem winy.

Zmieniła się w kotkę by wysunąć się z jego ramion. Poruszała się ostrożnie, byle tylko go nie zbudzić. Na szczęście miał mocny sen. Minerwa rozejrzała się po pobojowisku, jakie po sobie zostawili – rozrzucone szachowe figury, guziki jej szat, porzucone byle gdzie ubrania. Ubrała się, machnięciem różdżki przyszywając guziki do szat. Następnie zaplotła włosy w ciasny kok – od razu poczuła się pewniej. Wymruczała serię zaklęć, sprzątając bałagan w chatce. Stolik z szachami znów stał na swoim miejscu – Minerwie nie udało się jedynie znaleźć wyczarowanej przez Albusa z kawałka błyszczącego kamienia czarnej królowej. Jego szaty wyczyściła i złożyła na schludnej stercie. Została jej jeszcze jedna rzecz.

Uklękła tuż przy jego twarzy i troskliwie przykryła go kocem. Jej serce przystanęło na moment, gdy skulił się lekko i wymruczał przez sen:

\- Min…

Minerwa wyciągnęła różdżkę i drżącą dłonią skierowała ją na jego spokojną twarz. Zawahała się, a po jej policzku popłynęła pojedyncza łza. Przygryzła wargę i zacisnęła dłoń mocniej na różdżce – musiała to zrobić. Dla niego, dla świata, o który mieli walczyć.

\- Obliviate! – wyszeptała. Twarz Albusa lekko drgnęła, gdy zaklęcie go trafiło, ale się nie obudził. Minerwa nie przerwała zaklęcia – podczas szkolenia przez wiele godzin doskonaliła ten jeden czar – jako potencjalny szpieg musiała mieć pewność, że wymazała dokładnie tyle wspomnień ile było trzeba. W przypadku Albusa zaklęcie musiało być silniejsze i ograniczać się tylko do wydarzeń które nastąpiły po grze w szachy. Większa ingerencja w jego pamięć zostawiłaby ślad, a nie mogła pozwolić, by zorientował się, że majstrowała przy jego umyśle. Dlatego w odpowiednim momencie przerwała przepływ mocy- Albus nadal się nie obudził. Minerwa otarła łzę – choć jej umysł był głęboko przekonany o słuszności tego, co właśnie zrobiła, czuła dojmujący ból i smutek w sercu.

Niemniej jednak jedną z najważniejszych umiejętności posiadanych przez Minerwę McGonagall była zdolność do chowania swoich emocji za silnymi murami swego umysłu. I właśnie to teraz zrobiła, zamykając wspomnienia minionej nocy i wszystkie uczucia z tym związane za jednym z najpotężniejszych murów.

Moody nadal był nieprzytomny, a jego gorączka spadła. Minerwa troskliwie zmieniła mu bandaże, a potem zabrała się do przygotowania czegoś do jedzenia. Obierała właśnie ostatnie marchwie, jakie im zostały, gdy poczuła lekkie ukłucie.

Wstała, z różdżką w pogotowiu odwracając się w kierunku drzwi. Kątem oka zobaczyła, że Albus otwiera oczy – również musiał to poczuć. Ktoś próbował dostać się na polanę.

\- Ubierz się, tylko szybko. – mruknęła Minerwa w stronę Albusa, który, wnioskując z jego zdumionej miny, zorientował się, że okrywa go jedynie koc.

\- Zaczekaj na mnie. – odpowiedział, gdy już odzyskał rezon. Minerwa odwróciła się taktownie w stronę drzwi, jednak ciężko było jej powstrzymać rumieniec – wspomnienie minionej nocy wciąż tam było, gdzieś na dnie jej umysłu.

\- Jestem gotów. – szepnął po jakiś dwóch minutach. Minerwa nie czekała więc dłużej, otworzyła drzwi i wybiegła na polanę z różdżką w dłoni. Wśród drzew po lewej dostrzegła samotną postać, która na ich widok uniosła ręce w górę w poddańczym geście. Minerwa jednak musiała rzucić zaklęcie rozbrajające, na wszelki wypadek.

\- Expelliarmus! – krzyknęła, gdy byli już około trzydziestu metrów od kobiety ubranej w brązowe futro. Prosta różdżka kobiety znalazła się w jej dłoniach. Minerwa miała dobrą pamięć do różdżek, poza tym była już na tyle blisko, by rozpoznać intruza:

\- Poppy! – wykrzyknęła uradowana Minerwa. Przyjaciółka rozłożyła ramiona z uśmiechem. Minerwa padła w jej objęcia z impetem, więc obie upadły na świeży śnieg, przy wtórze głośnego śmiechu.

Gdy już udało im się wyprostować, dzięki pomocnej dłoni Albusa, Minerwa przyjrzała się przyjaciółce. Poppy wydawała się tylko lekko zmęczona, a jej oczy błyszczały jak dawniej, podczas ich wspólnych wesołych dni w Hogwarcie.

\- Chodź, na pewno jesteś zmarznięta. W środku mi wszystko opowiesz. – Minerwa chwyciła Poppy za łokieć i poprowadziła do chatki, a Albus zabrał jej ciężką walizkę z czerwonym krzyżem, w której zapewne miała lekarstwa. Gdy tylko Poppy przekroczyła próg, a jej wzrok natrafił na nieprzytomnego Alastora, zrzuciła płaszcz i podbiegła do niego. Gdy odkryła koc zasłaniający nogi, wydała z siebie jęk.

Minerwa asekuracyjnie chwyciła ją za ramię, ale Poppy oparła się o łóżko, mrucząc:

\- To nic, już wszystko dobrze. Ty amputowałaś mu tę nogę? – zapytała Minerwę, starając się ukradkiem otrzeć łzy.

\- Sam to zrobił, zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek uczynić. Potem kazał mi się tym zająć i stracił przytomność. Zrobiłam wszystko, czego mnie uczono na szkoleniu, oczywiście w miarę możliwości. – wyjaśniła Minerwa.

\- Zdejmę bandaże i obejrzę obrażenia. – zdecydowała Poppy, pewniejszym głosem, jednak jej dłonie drżały, gdy odwijała bandaże okrywające kikut nogi Alastora.

\- Czy jest jakaś szansa… - zaczęła Minerwa, ale przyjaciółka jej przerwała:

\- Min, jego jedyną szansą może być proteza, ale to perspektywa miesięcy, jeśli nie lat. Nie czuję się odpowiednio wykwalifikowana by cię zapewnić, że przeżyje, a co dopiero czy będzie chodził. – Poppy wyciągnęła z torby małą butelkę i ostrożnie wlała jej zawartość w usta Alastora.

\- Rozumiem, przepraszam. – odburknęła Minerwa i odsunęła się. W milczeniu zaczęła pakować do plecaka swój komplet szachów, starając się ignorować zaniepokojone spojrzenie Albusa.

\- Panno Pomfrey, czy przy swoim przydziale do tego zadania dostałaś jakieś wytyczne dotyczące nas? – zapytał Dumbledore.

\- Miesiąc temu zostałam przydzielona do obsługi siatki wywiadowczej, do której należą Moody i Minerwa. W dowództwie zapanował chaos, gdy przyszła wiadomość od pana, profesorze. Minister był wściekły, że wyruszył pan na własną rękę. Wysłano mnie tu z świstoklikiem, który ma się aktywować za jakąś godzinę. Pan ma wracać do kraju ze mną i Alastorem. Minerwa ma osobne rozkazy. – wyjaśniła Poppy i po chwili podała Minerwie dużą kopertę opatrzoną ministerialną pieczęcią, zabezpieczoną magią, by mogła ją złamać tylko osoba, do której list został zaadresowany.

\- A gdybym, że tak powiem, odmówił? – zapytał Albus, lekko mrużąc oczy. Minerwa posłała mu ostre spojrzenie.

\- Ich gniew skupi się na mnie. – odpowiedziała spokojnie Poppy, nie przerywając pracy. Jednak Albus skinął głową – Minerwa wiedziała, że już porzucił myśl o tropieniu Grindelwalda na własną rękę.

Minerwa ponownie skupiła uwagę na liście – był zaszyfrowany pięcioma różnymi szyframi, pełen symbolicznych miejsc i oznaczeń. Podpisany był przez samego ministra. Minerwa westchnęła, a potem wrzuciła papier do ognia. Albus patrzył na nią z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Wiedeń. – odpowiedziała. Nie pytał o nic więcej – w tych okolicznościach było to nierozsądne.

\- Masz podane jakieś terminy? – zapytała zamiast tego Poppy, kończąc zawijanie bandaży na nodze Alastora.

\- Niezwłocznie to też termin, prawda? – odpowiedziała sarkastycznie Minerwa i zabrała się za transmutowanie jednego z sienników w jakiś porządny zimowy płaszcz.

\- Nie trudź się, weź mój. Mamy świstoklik prosto do Londynu, więc nie będzie mi potrzebny. – zaoferowała Poppy.

\- Dziękuję. – odpowiedziała mrukliwie Minerwa.

Przez parę minut cała trójka przygotowywała się do drogi. W końcu Poppy wyciągnęła z kieszeni szaty pustą, brudną buteleczkę po lekach, z zielonego szkła. Minerwa natychmiast rozpoznała świstoklik. Nadszedł czas by się pożegnać.

\- Poppy, zaopiekujesz się Alastorem, dobrze? – Minerwa wtuliła twarz w ramię przyjaciółki. Poppy odpowiedziała tłumionym szlochem. Minerwa wzięła to za potwierdzenie. Następnie lekko pogładziła policzek nieprzytomnego Alastora i wyszeptała po gaelicku:

\- Trzymaj się, bracie.

Z wymuszonym uśmiechem odsunęła się od kalekiego aurora. Jednak ten uśmiech szybko zniknął, gdy jej oczy napotkały migoczące spojrzenie Albusa. Minerwa miała wrażenie, że wspomnienie zeszłej nocy ożywa gdzieś na dnie jej umysłu, że rozpaczliwie próbuje zaprzątnąć jej myśli – było gwałtowniejsze z każdym krokiem, jaki Dumbledore robił w jej kierunku. Gdy wreszcie stanął przed nią, Minerwa uciekła wzrokiem, nienawidząc siebie za to.

\- Minerwo, jeszcze raz przepraszam cię za tamten test. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz, to było skandaliczne z mojej strony. – Albus przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej – Minerwa już czuła ten osobliwy czekoladowo cytrynowy zapach, tak charakterystyczny dla niego. Jednocześnie miała ochotę zaśmiać się – jeśli tamto było dla niego skandaliczne, to co powiedziałby o zeszłej nocy?

\- Już wybaczyłam. Poza tym nie byłam lepsza – wykorzystałam informacje, które były powierzone mi w zaufaniu. I proszę pamiętać o jednym – większe dobro to tylko puste słowa. – Minerwa wyciągnęła formalnie dłoń, świadoma tego, że Poppy bacznie ich obserwuje. Albus ujął ją i ucałował, powodując ciepłe dreszcze przechodzące ją od stóp do głów.

\- Do zobaczenia, Minerwo.- jego głos był cichy, miękki.

\- Profesorze. – Minerwa dygnęła lekko. Nie przedłużając tej chwili, odwróciła się, zarzuciła plecak na plecy i nie oglądając się, wyszła z chatki.

Teleportowała się z trzaskiem, zanim zdążyły ją dosięgnąć padające obficie z nieba płatki śniegu.


	12. Chapter 12

**1943**

Miesiąc później, w połowie stycznia, Minerwa w kociej postaci skradała się uliczkami dopiero co zbombardowanego Berlina. Przybyła tu wczoraj, nie zdążyła nawet dobrze poznać miasta, ale od razu zrozumiała jedno – Berlin, jako największe miasto Niemiec, najwcześniej opanowane przez Grindelwalda, odznaczało się największym zagęszczeniem czarnoksiężników.

Byli wszędzie – w biedniejszych dzielnicach, w parkach, na centralnych placach. Nie wyróżniali się – większość nosiła mundury Wermachtu bądź SS. Gdyby nie zdolność wyczuwania ich aury i wyraźny zarys różdżek w kieszeniach, ciężko byłoby ich rozpoznać. Byli to najczęściej członkowie elity, mężczyźni w wieku około czterdziestu, pięćdziesięciu lat.

Do tej pory Minerwa nie spotkała jednak żadnej czarownicy ani dziecka obdarzonego mocą. Bardzo ją to niepokoiło. Podobnie było w Wiedniu i Warszawie, gdzie odbywała swoje poprzednie misje. Zawsze to ona była alfą duetu, teraz jednak, w Berlinie musiała znaleźć swojego alfę. Wyczuwała, że to najpoważniejsza misja w jakiej brała udział – w Berlinie zapewne roiło się od wysoko postawionych sługusów Grindelwalda.

Skręciła w boczną uliczkę. Stąpała cicho, ostrożnie. Z rozkazu, jaki dostała w Warszawie, wynikało że alfa sam ją znajdzie – było to bardzo dziwne, gdyż Berlin był tak ogromnym miastem, że to byłoby jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. Z tego też powodu kręciła się po całej metropolii, szczególną uwagę zwracając na wszystkich wrogich czarodziejów.

Jej uwagę przykuła grupa czarnoksiężników w mundurach SS, stojąca przy ciężarówce obok niedawno zbombardowanej kamienicy. Górne piętra były w ruinie, a na ulicy zalegały stosy gruzów. Mężczyźni wydawali się zdenerwowani, chodzili w tę i z powrotem wokół mugolskiej ciężarówki i rozglądali się czujnie. Zaciekawiona, Minerwa postanowiła podejść bliżej. Przebiegła przez ulicę, gdy mężczyźni byli odwróceni tyłem i skryła się za stertą cegieł. Gdy wychyliła się lekko, zobaczyła jak inni czarnoksiężnicy wyprowadzają z kamienicy grupę kobiet. Były to pierwsze czarownice, jakie Minerwa zobaczyła w Berlinie. Przedstawiały jednak żałosny widok – brudne, w obszarpanych ubraniach, skołtunionych włosach, ze strachem w oczach i nerwowymi ruchami. Miały około czterdziestu lat – dwie trzymały malutkie dzieci w ramionach. Około piątki starszych dzieci szło w środku, jakby kobiety instynktownie je chroniły w kręgu. Jednak w samym centrum tej dziwnej, nędznej grupy poruszała się, wspierając na dzieciach, sędziwa wiedźma. Minerwa ze swojej kryjówki widziała tylko jej siwe, potargane włosy i ciemne, ciężkie spódnice niegdyś fioletowej szaty.

Zadziwiające było jednak to, jak słudzy Grindelwalda traktowali te kobiety – otoczyli je ciasnym kręgiem, nawet nie próbując kryć różdżek przytkniętych do pleców czarownic. Popychali je do ciężarówki, mówiąc coś po niemiecku – Minerwa dosłyszała tylko wielokrotnie powtarzane ,,Schneller!" . W swoim zaciekawieniu tym dziwnym zdarzeniem wychyliła się mocniej, przez co została dostrzeżona przez czarodzieja stojącego przy ciężarówce. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Minerwa wiedziała, że wpadła w tarapaty.

Zanim mag zdążył zareagować, wystrzeliła jak strzała ze swojej kryjówki i puściła się sprintem w stronę głównej alei. Była już w połowie drogi, gdy usłyszała za sobą pościg i miotane w jej stronę zaklęcia. Przyspieszyła jeszcze bardziej, tym razem biegnąc zygzakiem. Uroki mijały ją o włos, ale ścigający ją wrogowie byli szybcy – wyczuwała, że zmniejszają dystans. Wypadła na główną ulicę, bardziej zatłoczoną, z mugolami, ale myliła się, myśląc, że to powstrzyma jej pościg. Czarnoksiężnicy wystrzelili z bocznej ulicy za nią i nie przestali rzucać czarów – nie kłopotali się nawet z schowaniem różdżek! Dlatego musiała biec dalej, teraz jeszcze omijając zdumionych mugoli. Skręciła w jeszcze bardziej zatłoczoną ulicę - czarnoksiężnicy jeszcze nie próbowali zaklęć niewybaczalnych i miała wielką nadzieję, że tego nie zrobią. Mimo to już miała wyrzuty sumienia, gdy mugole obok niej padali oszołomieni lub ranni od zaklęć.

Dawała coraz większe susy, następnie zboczyła w lewo, w jakąś uliczkę i potem w prawo, w następną i tak biegła przez prawie pół godziny, usiłując zgubić czarnoksiężników, lecz było to trudniejsze niż można się było spodziewać – byli szybcy, dość wytrzymali i o niebo lepiej znali miasto niż ona. Wreszcie Minerwa wiedziała, że jest zbyt zmęczona by dalej uciekać. Musiała ich pokonać, zanim straci zbyt dużo sił. Wpadła na puste, obskurne podwórko przez małą szparę w bramie i zmieniła się w ludzką postać. Z różdżką w pogotowiu zaczaiła się przy bramie. Po chwili usłyszała rozmowę czarnoksiężników:

\- Alfred, może to był zwykły kot, a ty po prostu przesadzasz? Zniknął, teraz go już nie znajdziemy. – mężczyzna mówił po niemiecku z akcentem typowym dla Austriaka i jego słowa były tak wyraźne, że musiał stać tuż obok bramy.

\- Zwykły kot nie umknąłby naszym czarom. I ostrzegali nas przed szpiegami animagami. Ale masz rację, nie złapiemy go już. – odezwał się gardłowym głosem jego towarzysz. Minerwa lekko rozluźniła spięte mięśnie, gdy usłyszała ich oddalające się kroki.

Wtem ktoś złapał ją za szyję od tyłu, a drugą ręką zatkał usta. Uścisk był mocny, Minerwa nawet nie próbowała się wyrywać – była pewna, że mężczyzna, który ją złapał, nie wahałby się skręcić jej karku, gdyby próbowała magii. Gorączkowo szukała wyjścia z tej sytuacji, a tymczasem napastnik zaciągnął ją do drzwi jednego z mieszkań. Gdy schowali się za nimi, Minerwa porzuciła myśl o przemianie w kotkę i zaskoczeniu napastnika. Znieruchomieli, słysząc skrzypienie bramy prowadzącej na podwórze.

\- Nie mógł się rozpłynąć! – usłyszała znajomy głos niemieckiego czarnoksiężnika. Poczuła pot spływający po skroni – musieli się na nią zaczaić, wcale nie oddalili się, jak sugerowały odgłosy, które słyszała.

\- Tu go nie ma. Sprawdźmy jeszcze następne podwórze. – zasugerował jego kompan. I choć usłyszała szczęknięcie zamykanej bramy, Minerwa zastanawiała się, czy nie byłaby w lepszej sytuacji, gdyby zaklęcia czarnoksiężników jej dosięgły. Teraz tkwiła unieruchomiona w uścisku jakiegoś nieznajomego. Wtem ręka zatykająca jej usta zniknęła, ale zaraz Minerwa poczuła ukłucie w boku – teraz napastnik przystawiał jej różdżkę do klatki piersiowej – już nie miała wątpliwości, że to mag. Wyjątkowo potężny, jeśli jej zmysł dotyczący aury się nie mylił. Przez chwilę czekała aż się odezwie, ale on po prostu chwycił ją mocnej i zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, teleportował się razem z nią.

Minerwa nie śmiała wykonywać żadnych ruchów podczas teleportacji – wiedziała, jak niebezpieczne byłoby rozszczepienie w tych okolicznościach. Jednak udało jej się wyswobodzić z uścisku czarodzieja na miejscu, za pomocą animagicznej sztuczki. Natychmiast okręciła się w miejscu, z wyciągniętą w obronnym geście różdżką.

Przed nią stał Lucas Longbottom z grymasem na twarzy. Minerwa poczuła ulgę, ale nie pozwoliła, by to uczucie zdominowało zdrowy rozsądek:

\- Który miesiąc? – warknęła, nie opuszczając różdżki.

\- Siódmy. – odpowiedział, a na jego twarzy wykwitł rumieniec. Minerwa opuściła różdżkę, powstrzymując chichot. Rozejrzała się.

Znajdowali się w niewielkim pokoju, prawdopodobnie na poddaszu jakiejś starej kamienicy. Wyposażenie stanowiły stół, krzesło, łóżko, szafa i miednica z wodą. Minerwa przysiadła na łóżku, czekając na wyjaśnienia swego szefa.

\- Byłaś nieostrożna. Prawie cię złapali. – burknął Longbottom, zajmując krzesło.

\- Gdyby od razu podano mi miejsce spotkania, nie zmarnowałabym dnia na błąkanie się po mieście. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, z trudem ukrywając irytację.

\- Kontakt z dowództwem jest utrudniony. I sytuacja w mieście dynamiczna. Wiesz chociaż co jest przedmiotem naszej misji?

Minerwa odwróciła głowę. Nie wiedziała. Miała tylko dostać się do Berlina, alfa miał jej wszystko wyjaśnić. Nie spodziewała się, że jej alfą będzie gderliwy, irytujący były szef Biura Aurorów.

\- Nic nie wiem. – odburknęła, poczym zaczęła grzebać w plecaku. Longbottom zamilkł, jednak podejrzewała, że uważnie ją obserwuje. Wyciągnęła suchary z ministerialnych racji, a potem słoiczek z zieloną pastą. Była to pasta przysłana jej od Pomony miesiąc temu, ostatni raz, gdy dotarła do niej jakakolwiek poczta spoza ministerstwa. I choć smak nie był porywający, w połączeniu z sucharami pasta znakomicie tłumiła głód. Minerwa rozprowadziła ją na sucharach, a potem podała kilka Longbottomowi. Wziął je z podejrzliwą miną.

\- Jadasz tu coś w ogóle? – zapytała Minerwa, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu – nigdzie nie było śladu po posiłku – żadnego talerza, okruchów, nic.

\- Jem coś na mieście. – odpowiedział wymijająco Longbottom, łakomie pochłaniając suchary, gdy już upewnił się, że pasta jest pozbawiona trucizny – Minerwa taktownie udała że nie widzi jak mruczy zaklęcia wykrywające takie substancje.

\- Jak długo tu jesteś? – Minerwa z doświadczenia wiedziała, że alfy wysyłane są dużo wcześniej, by rozpoznać teren lub przygotować grunt pod akcję.

\- Miesiąc. – odpowiedział lakonicznie. Minerwa zmarszczyła czoło – miesiąc to było dużo, jak na standardy pojedynczej misji.

\- Wiesz, zwykle wygląda to tak, że alfa wtajemnicza betę w jakieś szczegóły. – mruknęła, czując, że jej szkocki temperament i niecierpliwość są na granicy wrzenia.

\- Lepiej usiądź wygodnie, szczegółów jest dużo – tak trudnej misji jeszcze nie miałaś przed sobą. –odpowiedział. Minerwa już miała zaprotestować, ale dodał:

\- I słyszałem co się stało z tym chłopakiem ze Szkocji. Teraz będzie o wiele, wiele trudniej.

\- Moody. Masz jakieś wieści o nim? Nie miałam z nikim kontaktu od miesiąca. – Minerwa poczuła znajome ukłucie – poczucie winy, wyrzuty sumienia, strach o Alastora, Albus. Przymknęła oczy, krzywiąc się.

\- Wiem jedynie, że już nie weźmie udziału w tej wojnie, choćby trwała jeszcze kilka lat.

\- A Dumbledore? – zapytała Minerwa, wiele wysiłku wkładając w to, by jej głos brzmiał neutralnie. Longbottom zmrużył oczy, ale odpowiedział:

\- Trochę czasu spędził na froncie, ale teraz pewnie robi to co my. Póki Grindelwald siedzi w swojej twierdzy, otoczony dziesiątkami wiernych sługusów, minister nie będzie ryzykował wysyłania go tam.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową. Czuła ulgę, ale ukryła to. By odwrócić nieco uwagę Longbottoma, zapytała:

\- A jak czuje się Augusta?

\- Zamartwia się, ale u niej wszystko w porządku. – odpowiedział Lucas, znów rumieniąc się lekko. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się ciepło – na tym efekcie jej zależało.

\- Zatem co jest przedmiotem naszej misji? – zapytała po krótkiej chwili ciszy.

\- Co wiesz o polityce Grindelwalda dotyczącej czarodziejskich społeczności w okupowanych terenach? – odpowiedział pytaniem Longbottom.

\- Ci, którzy nie chcą się do niego przyłączyć, trafiają do niewoli. – wzruszyła ramionami Minerwa.

\- Odpowiedź godna średnio zorientowanego w świecie dziecka. Na czym polega ta niewola? – Longbottom pokręcił głową z politowaniem. Minerwa miała ochotę zazgrzytać zębami – czemu on tak utrudniał tę współpracę?

\- Nie wiem, chyba trafiają do Nurmengardu. – odpowiedziała ostro.

\- W takim razie co wiesz o polityce Grindelwalda dotyczącej kobiet? – drążył auror.

\- Są uważane za istoty gorszej kategorii, ich jedyną rolą powinno być rodzenie czystokrwistych dzieci i ich wychowanie. – odpowiedziała, bezwiednie zaciskając dłoń w pięść. Longbottom pokręcił głową.

\- Naprawdę spodziewałem się, że wiesz coś więcej. – odrzekł, przewracając oczami.

\- No to proszę, oświeć mnie. – warknęła, a z jej palców strzeliły iskry. Longbottom uniósł brwi, ale odpowiedział:

\- Jak wiesz, Grindelwald ma obsesję na punkcie czystości krwi, co nie dziwi, zważywszy na fakt, że edukował się w Drumstrangu. Propozycję służenia mu dostają jedynie czarodzieje o nieposzlakowanym rodowodzie i to wyłącznie mężczyźni zdolni do walki. Ci, którzy odmawiają, trafiają w niewolę, jak to określiłaś. Szpiedzy, których misją było jedynie wyciąganie informacji od żołnierzy Grindelwalda, odkryli, że przed czarownicami czystej krwi z podbitych terenów również stawia się wybór. – Longbottom urwał i ze złością zacisnął pięść. Minerwa, już spokojniejsza, zapytała cicho, pełna złych przeczuć:

\- Jaki wybór?

\- Niewola bądź zgoda na przymusowe rodzenie dziedziców armii Grindelwalda. – odpowiedział, w jego oczach gniew. Minerwa otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zgrozą.

\- Jak? – wyszeptała.

\- Są umieszczane w specjalnych, pilnie strzeżonych ośrodkach, gdzie odwiedzają je wysocy rangą oficerowie armii wroga. – Longbottom skrzywił się z odrazą.

\- Jak mogą się na to godzić? – Minerwa miała ochotę się uszczypnąć, by sprawdzić czy to wszystko, nie jest jakimś koszmarnym snem.

\- I tu dochodzimy do drugiej kwestii. Czym jest tak naprawdę niewola, do której trafiają niepokorni i wszyscy mugolskiego pochodzenia. Bo choć tysiące ludzi trafiają codziennie do Nurmengardu, to nie wiemy, co dzieje się z nimi w środku. Cokolwiek to jest, musi być o wiele straszniejsze, niż upokorzenie i urodzenie dziecka potwora. – auror urwał, a Minerwa nie pytała już o nic więcej. Nie chciała słyszeć o tym, co może dziać się w Nurmengardzie. A gdy zorientowała się, że podobny wybór zostanie postawiony przed grupą kobiet, które dziś widziała, żołądek podszedł jej do gardła.

\- Minerwa, nie będę cię okłamywał, ale minister od początku chciał, by twoją główną misją była infiltracja Nurmengardu. – Longbottom dotknął lekko jej dłoni – był to gest, jakiego się nie spodziewała. Spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.

\- Dlaczego jeszcze zatem mnie tam nie wysłał? – zapytała gorzko. Przez jeden krótki moment chciała udać się do twierdzy wroga, by skonfrontować go z całym złem, jakie wyrządzał.

\- Bo udało mi się przekonać wielu dowódców, by nie pozwolili mu na to. Póki moje wpływy pozostają silne, nie wyśle cię do twierdzy, bo wie, że na szali jest jego pozycja. Ten stan nie będzie trwał wiecznie, szczególnie po tym, jak mnie zdegradował. – westchnął mag. Minerwa przyjrzała się badawczo jego zmęczonej twarzy:

\- Dlaczego ryzykujesz wszystkim, byleby mnie chronić? – zapytała wprost. Longbottom uniósł nieco kąciki ust.

\- Wiesz, sam wielokrotnie zadawałem sobie to pytanie. Prawda jest taka, że polubiłem cię od chwili, gdy obserwowałem twoje szkolenie. Uwierzyłem że jesteś kimś więcej niż doskonałym szpiegiem i bronią, którą widziałby w tobie minister. Jesteś młodą, potężną czarownicą, nadzieją naszej społeczności. Ludzie tacy jak ty powinni odbudowywać nasz świat z gruzów, gdy ta wojna dobiegnie końca, nie wykrwawiać się na polach bitwy czy tracić zmysły we wrogich twierdzach. To nie jest twoja wojna, poniosłaś na jej rzecz już wystarczająco wielką ofiarę. – oświadczył Longbottom. Minerwa milczała, kontemplując jego słowa. Takich słów z ust surowego przełożonego się nie spodziewała. I choć z logicznego punktu widzenia, można było przyznać aurorowi rację, chodziło o coś więcej:

\- Nie mogłabym stać z boku i czekać, aż Grindelwald sam po mnie przyjdzie. Nie chodzi o zemstę. Bardziej nazwałabym to patriotyzmem, jeśli rozumiesz co mam na myśli. – wyznała.

\- Rozumiem. Dlatego w przeciwieństwie do profesora Dumbledore nigdy nie próbowałem cię zatrzymywać. – odpowiedział szczerze. Minerwa skinęła głową z wdzięcznością, choć na wspomnienie o Albusie jej żołądek ścisnął się w bolesny supeł.

\- Nie wiem jeszcze dlaczego minister przydzielił nam razem jakąś misję. Przecież musiał się liczyć z tym, że wyjawisz mi to wszystko.

\- Prędzej czy później sama byś to odkryła. To, że mamy teraz razem pracować wiąże się raczej z samą misją. Jego doradcy pewnie uznali, że tylko najpotężniejsi aurorzy będą w stanie sobie z nią poradzić. – oświadczył z pełną powagą. Uniosła pytająco brwi, puszczając bez komentarza jego rażący brak skromności.

\- Ze szkolenia wiesz, że Grindelwald ma dwóch zastępców, którzy odwalają za niego czarną robotę. Fishera, który dowodzi armią na froncie i van der Hessena, który kieruje całą polityką wewnętrzną. Van der Hessen jest też odpowiedzialny za wyłapywanie czarownic i czarodziejów w okupowanych krajach. Ci ludzie, których dziś spotkałaś, byli pod jego rozkazami. – Longbottom urwał. Minerwa poczuła się zmuszona dokończyć:

-Mamy zabić van der Hessena? – zapytała.

Longbottom pokiwał głową z grymasem.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

PS. Review :)


	13. Chapter 13

Dwa tygodnie później Minerwa w swojej kociej postaci siedziała na balkonie starej kamienicy, wychodzącym na otoczony niskim murkiem placyk wokół kościoła naprzeciw. Zza prętów zielonej, secesyjnej, powyginanej balustrady widziała dość dobrze neogotycką świątynię, bardzo niepozorną, jak na standardy stolicy Niemiec. Minerwa z ciężkim sercem obserwowała wojskowe ciężarówki podjeżdżające pod kościół i wyprowadzane z niej grupy kobiet i dzieci. Czarnoksiężnicy kierowali te osoby do wnętrza domu modlitwy, nie kryjąc wycelowanych w grupy różdżek. Z informacji zebranych przez Lucasa, wynikało, że za piętnaście minut w kościele zostanie aktywowany świstoklik, mający zabrać więźniów do Nurmengardu.

Ich misja była szalenie niebezpieczna. Van der Hessen, jak się okazało, nigdzie nie ruszał się bez przynajmniej dziesięcioosobowej świty. W Berlinie spędził kilka dni w pilnie strzeżonej twierdzy przy Unter den Linden. Minerwa musiała zgodzić się z Longbottomem, że tam nie mają szans go dorwać – zostawała im więc tylko jedna szansa – van der Hessen miał osobiście nadzorować transport więźniów do wieży Grindelwalda. I choć według szacunków byłego szefa aurorów wokół kościoła zgromadziło się teraz około setki czarnoksiężników, tu i tak mieli największe szanse. Dokładnie zbadali ten teren tydzień temu i w oparciu o niego przygotowali plan ataku. Longbottom miał zaatakować z tyłu kościoła i przegonić większość wrogów przed wejście do kościoła. Minerwie wystarczył jeden potężny skok, by wylądować przed murkiem okalającym świątynię – jej pojawienie miało być elementem zaskoczenia. Dalsza część planu nie istniała, więcej nie można było przewidzieć. Musieli po prostu walczyć, by dostać się do van der Hessena – nie było istotne, z czyjej ręki zginie – najważniejsze, by nie ujrzał już następnego wschodu słońca.

Zza smukłej sylwetki kościoła Minerwa dostrzegła pierwsze rozbłyski – zaczęło się. Napięła mięśnie, gotowa do skoku. Widziała jak czarnoksiężnicy spod jej balkonu biegną w stronę kościoła i przed wejściem spotykają się ze strumieniem wycofujących się towarzyszy, na czele z van der Hessenem. Dowódca wrogów był wysoki, chudy, jego starannie przystrzyżone włosy były siwe, choć wcześniej musiał być blondynem. Miał też śmieszne wąsiki, lekko zakręcone na końcach i małe, paciorkowate oczka. Teraz zaskakująco piskliwym głosem wydawał rozkazy, przegrupowując swoje siły. Minerwa zrozumiała, że to jej moment.

Z łatwością przecisnęła się przez pręty balustrady i odbiła z gzymsu. Mimo że balkon znajdował się na drugim piętrze, udało jej się miękko wylądować na czterech łapach. Nie tracąc czasu, przecięła chodnik i skryła się za niskim murkiem. Tu zmieniła się w ludzką postać, dobyła różdżki i szybką sekwencją zaklęć wykończyła zdezorientowanych nieprzyjaciół, znajdujących się pod kamienicą, z której balkonu właśnie skoczyła. Grupa czarowników przed kościołem musiała zorientować się o jej obecności, bo chwilę później ponad jej głową przeleciała seria uroków, a murkiem wstrząsnęła lekka eksplozja. Minerwa wychyliła się, odpowiedziała błyskawicznym atakiem, powalając pierwszy rząd magów przed kościołem.

Potem rozpętała się prawdziwa walka. Zaklęcia latały na wszystkie strony, powietrze drgało od przecinających je świetlistych promieni. Minerwa, całkowicie skupiona na walce, rzucała uroki na oślep, jeden za drugim, rzadko chybiając. Siła nawet bardzo prymitywnych zaklęć wystrzeliwujących z jej różdżki musiała stanowić spore zaskoczenie dla padających magów, gdy ich tarcze rozpadały się na kawałki. Minerwa jeszcze przez parę minut chowała się i wychylała za niskiego murku – po chwili stanowił on jedynie stertę gruzu. Następnie ruszyła do przodu, co wywołało lekką panikę wśród pierwszych szeregów kordonu utworzonego przez czarnoksiężników wokół van der Hessena. Jednak z lewej już nacierał Longbottom, a jego różdżka śmigała w powietrzu niczym ogniste lasso. Parli do przodu z determinacją, skupieni tylko na jednym celu, obecnie wykrzykującego po niemiecku piskliwe rozkazy i dodającego otuchy swoim obrońcom. Oni jednak padali, czasem po kilku naraz, gdy znaleźli się zbyt blisko zaklęcia eksplodującego, wysłanego przez Minerwę. Gdy już około pięćdziesięciu czarnoksiężników leżało na ziemi, martwych albo rannych, van der Hessen zaczął chyba wpadać w panikę, bo swój krzyk skierował do wnętrza kościoła. Przez wielkie, otwarte wrota Minerwa zobaczyła biały rozbłysk – właśnie zniknął świstoklik. Tak jak podejrzewali, jednocześnie z ich atakiem wewnątrz świątyni musiała wybuchnąć panika – teraz zaś ze środka wybiegła rozwścieczona grupa strażników. Szybko zamknęli oni za sobą wrota kościoła, który stał się chwilowym więzieniem dla kilkuset kobiet z dziećmi, które prawdopodobnie nie zniknęły ze świstoklikiem.

Posiłki z kościoła sprawiły, że walka stała się trudniejsza. Minerwa coraz częściej musiała uchylać się przed zaklęciami niewybaczalnymi, oberwała też pojedynczym zaklęciem raniącym, czuła więc rozlewającą się plamę krwi na lewej nodze. Nie miała czasu uleczyć rany, musiała ciągle atakować, by nie zostać zepchniętą do defensywy. Longbottom zbliżał się z lewej, razem więc spychali grupę czarnoksiężników do prawej. Auror był w tej walce niesamowity – jego różdżka śmigała w zatrważającym tempie, za każdym razem powalając jednego przeciwnika. Był zaskakująco szybki i zwinny, serie ataków mijały go o włos. Po chwili auror spojrzał na Minerwę i uniósł lewą rękę – złączył kciuk z małym palcem. Minerwa natychmiast zrozumiała tę komendę i wskrzesiła w sobie siły do jeszcze zacieklejszego ataku – teraz czarnoksiężnicy skupili się na niej, usiłując blokować jej klątwy, lub zmieniać ich kierunki.

Kątem oka Minerwa widziała jak Longbottom rozprawia się z piątką czarowników u wrót kościoła. Wtedy zrozumiała, po co chciał, by skupiła na sobie uwagę wrogów – ten auror, w głębi duszy niepoprawny romantyk, patriota i dżentelmen w jednym, zamierzał nie tylko rozprawić się z van der Hessenem. Chciał jeszcze uwolnić więźniów.

\- Uciekajcie! Dalej! – wrzasnął Longbottom do wnętrza świątyni, gdy udało mu się wysadzić jedno skrzydło drzwi. Zaraz potem ustawił się pod kamiennym portalem, wracając do walki. Minerwa widziała jak za jego plecami pojedynczo wybiegają kobiety, kuląc się przed śmigającymi zaklęciami.

\- Petrifikus Totalus! – usłyszała wrzask wroga. Uniosła różdżkę zbyt późno – zaklęcie trafiło ją w ramię. Zaklęcia ochronne i tymczasowe tarcze sprawiły, że tylko prawa strona ciała została uruchomiona, Minerwa błyskawicznie wyszarpnęła różdżkę z unieruchomionej prawej dłoni i zaczęła atakować lewą. Na szczęście walkę lewą ręką doskonaliła podczas szkolenia. Udało jej się zabić tego, który rzucił zaklęcie unieruchamiające, zanim reszta jego towarzyszy zorientowała się, że nie może robić uników. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy ustał nacisk na napięte mięśnie i mogła ruszyć do przodu, w kierunku van der Hessena.

Jednak Longbottom jako pierwszy utorował sobie drogę do wiernego sługi Grindelwalda. Minerwa, dzięki swojemu wzrostowi, mogła widzieć częściowo ich walkę ponad głowami własnych wrogów. Lucas miotał jedno zaklęcie za drugim, jednocześnie starając się osłaniać uciekające z kościoła kobiety za jego plecami. Minerwa uratowała kilka z nich, w porę rzucając na nie zaklęcie tarczy, lub zmieniając kierunek lecącej w ich stronę klątwy.

Po pół godziny Minerwa usłyszała charakterystyczne trzaski aportacji za sobą. Obróciła się błyskawicznie i wydała z siebie okrzyk radości na widok szóstki postaci ubranych w czarne szaty aurorów ministerstwa. Czarodzieje odpowiedzieli bojowym zawołaniem i rzucili się w wir walki.

Minerwa powaliła wyjątkowo trudnego przeciwnika, gdy usłyszała szaleńczy śmiech van der Hessena. Obróciła się, w chwili, gdy czarnoksiężnik rzucił potężną Bombardą, ale nie w Longbottoma, tylko powyżej, w wieżę kościoła. Minerwa wrzasnęła, rozumiejąc intencje maga, ale było za późno. Wieża zatrzęsła się, przechyliła, a potem runęła do przodu.

\- Uciekaj! – krzyknęła Minerwa do Longbottoma, rzucając się w jego stronę, ale była zbyt daleko. Zobaczyła jak mag wyczarowuje widoczną tarczę, powstrzymując górę gruzu nad sobą. Obok niego przebiegła kobieta z dwójką niemowląt przy piersi. Minerwa właśnie ją mijała, gdy na twarzy aurora pojawił się grymas. Minerwa zaskowytała, gdy tarcza pękła i Longbottom został pogrzebany pod kupą cegieł i kamieni.

Gdy pył nad placem przed ruinami kościoła opadł, Minerwa usłyszała szyderczy rechot van der Hessena. Gniew, jakiego dawno nie czuła, wezbrał w niej ogromną falą. Uniosła różdżkę.

\- Bombarda Maxima! – wrzasnęła, skierowawszy kawałek drewna w stronę wrogów. Strumień światła rozdzielił się na tuzin i trafił dwunastu czarnoksiężników prosto w pierś. Ich ciała zostały rozerwane w serii potężnych eksplozji. Minerwa jednak już biegła do przodu, nie zważając na bryzgającą z ich ciał krew.

Wreszcie stanęła przed van der Hessenem. Rozpoczęła pojedynek, posyłając w jego stronę potężne zaklęcie tnące. Odbił je, ale w jego oczach błysnął gniew.

\- Ach, McGonagall! Podobno ta suka, twoja matka, wcale nie była już taka piękna, gdy mój mistrz z nią skończył! – wrzasnął czarnoksiężnik na całe gardło. Minerwa zacisnęła zęby ze złości i natarła z zimną furią, atakując każdym zaklęciem jakie przyszło jej na myśl.

-Avada Kedawra! – ryknął w odpowiedzi van der Hessen. Minerwa uchyliła się i wrzasnęła:

\- Drętwota! – jednak jej zaklęcie odbiło się od jego tarczy. Mag zaśmiał się, ukazując zaskakująco nieskazitelne zęby.

\- Tylko na tyle cię stać? Twój ojciec też był takim słabeuszem! Mój mistrz nawet nie był zmęczony, gdy go wykończył! – ryknął van der Hessen na całe gardło. Minerwa tym razem już nie zważała na nic. Poczuła moc buzującą w żyłach, tak silną, tak niszczycielską.

\- Expelliarmus! – syknął jej przeciwnik – zaklęcie trafiło ją w dłoń, wytrącając różdżkę. Wrzasnął triumfalnie, ale w tym momencie Minerwa pstryknęła palcami i różdżka poszybowała z powrotem do jej dłoni. Van der Hessen otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, na widok tak swobodnego użycia magii bez różdżki. To zawahanie wystarczyło:

\- Avada Kedawra! – ryknęła Minerwa i zielony promień trafił czarnoksiężnika prosto w pierś. Upadł na plecy – jego paciorkowate oczka już na zawsze otwarte szeroko w wyrazie czystego zdumienia.

Minerwa rzuciła się biegiem w stronę gruzów kościelnej wieży. Wrogowie rzucali uroki w jej kierunku, ale odbijała je niecierpliwym machnięciem różdżki. Gdy dopadła zwaliska cegieł i kamieni, ktoś chwycił ją za skraj szaty. Uniosła różdżkę, ale opuściła ją, widząc czarne szaty mężczyzny.

\- Musimy uciekać. Zaraz dotrą tu posiłki. – warknął starszy auror, jego niebieskie oczy dziwnie znajome.

\- Nie czekajcie na mnie. Ja nie mogę go tu zostawić. – machnęła ręką w stronę gruzów, mając na myśli Longbottoma.

\- Dobrze, będziemy cię osłaniać. – odpowiedział mężczyzna z frustracją. Minerwa rozpoznała go – miała przed sobą ojca Alastora. Zanim zdążyła coś odpowiedzieć, on pobiegł walczyć dalej, rzucając jedynie przez ramię:

\- Pospiesz się!

Minerwa odwróciła się w stronę gruzów – eksplozja wyczarowana przez van der Hessena była tak potężna, że cała kościelna wieża była stertą cegieł i gruzu. Minerwa skierowała się do miejsca, gdzie powinno znajdować się wejście i zaczęła mruczeć zaklęcia usuwające kamienie z jej drogi. Pracowała wytrwale, usiłując zachować spokój, choć odkryła już ciało kobiety i dziecka, które nie zdążyły wybiec z kościoła. Wreszcie, gdy już miała się poddać, bo widziała, że osłaniający ją aurorzy tracą siły, kamienie na lewo poruszyły się lekko. Minerwa rzuciła się w tamtą stronę, z tego zaaferowania usuwając kamienie rękami.

Pod spodem ukazała się zalana krwią twarz Longbottoma.

\- Lucas! – Minerwa odgarniała kamienie gorączkowo. Starszy auror otworzył oczy, już lekko zamglone.

\- Minerwa. Augusta… zajmij się nią i dzieckiem… - wyszeptał z wysiłkiem, pomiędzy rozpaczliwymi próbami nabrania powietrza.

\- Nie, nie! Nie możesz umrzeć! Zaraz cię stąd zabiorę, nie odpływaj! – krzyczała Minerwa, zapamiętale usuwając głazy przygniatające jego ciało. Jednak jedno spojrzenie na jego zapadniętą, zakrwawioną klatkę piersiową wystarczyło. Przerwała pracę.

\- Powiedz jej… że kocham ją… bardzo… dziecko… kocham ich… - Longbottom zaczął się krztusić, a z jego ust wypłynęła strużka krwi. Minerwa ścisnęła jego ramię, gdy przymknął oczy, a jego oddech ustał.

-NIE! – wrzasnęła, a jej ciałem wstrząsnął potężny dreszcz gniewu i rozpaczy.

\- McGonagall! – podbiegła do niej grupa pięciu aurorów. Ojciec Moody'iego wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty mały medalion, podczas gdy reszta osłaniała ich przed atakiem czarnoksiężników.

\- Gotowi? Jeden, dwa, trzy! – krzyknął pan Moody i otworzył medalion. Minerwa sięgnęła dłonią do świstoklika, drugą zaciskając na szacie Longbottoma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa, ubrana w długą, czarną suknię i płaszcz, stała na małym, londyńskim cmentarzu. Nad głową trzymała czarną parasolkę, gdyż był koniec stycznia i deszcz najwyraźniej przypomniał sobie o Wyspach Brytyjskich. Całą swoją siłę wkładała w zachowanie godnej pozy i sztywne trzymanie rączki parasola, by drżenie nie zdradziło, jak bardzo dotknęła ją śmierć człowieka, którego pogrzeb właśnie się odbywał.

Zjawili się wszyscy najważniejsi oficjele, z ministrem na czele. Wygłaszano patetyczne mowy, słuchane przez Minerwę jednym uchem. Większość z mówców próbowała w gloryfikujących słowach opisać bohaterską śmierć zmarłego, ale żaden z nich nie oddał należycie ogromu poświęcenia i heroizmu, jakie okazał poległy. Ci zasuszeni, ministerialni urzędnicy, prowadzący wojnę z perspektywy swoich biurek, niewiele wiedzieli o bitewnych warunkach, o nienawiści do wroga i umierających wokół cywilach.

Minerwa rozejrzała się. Pierwszy rząd zajęła świta ministra. Spencer – Moon miał poważną minę, ale wątpiła, by odczuwał szczery żal z powodu śmierci Longbottoma. Ten wytrawny polityk zapewne cieszył się, że nikt już nie odważy się mu sprzeciwić. Dziś mógł wysilić się na zbolałą minę i pośmiertne nadanie Lucasowi Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. Za miesiąc większość obecnych tu ludzi i tak zapomni o niepokornym, lecz bohaterskim generale. A ta mniejszość, która będzie pamiętać, która podzielała niezachwianą wiarę Longbottoma w sens poświęcenia, miała małe szanse przeżycia wojny.

Ona była tego boleśnie świadoma, stojąc tu, w drugim rzędzie, na czele delegacji aurorów najbardziej związanych ze zmarłym. Zaraz po wylądowaniu w Wielkiej Brytanii ministerialne służby odebrały ciało byłego szefa Biura Aurorów, a Minerwę siłą zaciągnięto do szpitala, by opatrzyć jej powierzchowne rany. Przetrzymywali ją tam dwa dni, pod pretekstem odzyskania sił i spisania raportów z misji. Gdy się stamtąd wydostała, dostała wiadomość z datą i godziną pogrzebu – jutro, dziewiąta rano. Zdążyła jedynie napisać kilka listów, do babki, do Amelii i Poppy, gdy przyszła sowa z rozkazami z ministerstwa.

Dwa dni po pogrzebie Minerwa miała wracać na kontynent. Tak jak podejrzewał Longbottom, w chwili jego śmierci jej los został przypieczętowany – miała zostać pełnoetatowym szpiegiem z zadaniem infiltracji Nurmengardu.

Tę noc Minerwa spędziła w ministerstwie, w biurze aurorów. Dopiero dziś ujrzała Augustę Longbottom.

Żona zmarłego bohatera zajmowała miejsce w trzecim rzędzie, za Minerwą i aurorami – zatem minister musiał dojść do wniosku, że ujawnienie faktu, że Longbottom miał żonę, mogło zagrozić jego pozycji. Kobieta trzymała się bardzo dzielnie, tylko od czasu od czasu ocierając oczy chusteczką. Prawą ręką protekcjonalnie obejmowała wydatny już brzuch, widoczny mimo warstw żałobnych ubrań. Gdyby nie obecność tylu magów, Minerwa wysłałaby jej pocieszającą myśl, ale w tym ponurym tłumie każda z nich musiała grać swoją rolę – Augusta byłej sekretarki, bardzo przywiązanej do dawnego szefa, a Minerwa cichej heroiny, która natychmiast pomściła śmierć swojego towarzysza i przywiodła jego ciało z powrotem do kraju, mimo związanego z tym niebezpieczeństwa.

Padały dziesiątki podniosłych słów, a wiatr hulał pomiędzy alejkami cmentarza. Minerwa czuła mdłości i odrazę do większości zgromadzonych tu ludzi. Wiedziała, że sam Longbottom pewnie w paru dosadnych słowach określiłby grupę ministerialnych żałobników. Minerwa poczuła ucisk w żołądku na wspomnienie jego ostatnich słów, tak pełnych miłości słów człowieka, który był doskonale świadomy zbliżającej się śmierci. Westchnęła – chciała by ta okropna uroczystość dobiegła końca, ale jednocześnie obawiała się tego. Obiecała Auguście, że będzie uważać na jej męża, a przywiodła do kraju jego martwe ciało.

Gdy wreszcie pogrzeb dobiegł końca, wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić – uważano za nietakt aportować się wprost z cmentarza, jakby trzask teleportacji burzył spokój zmarłych. Żałośni urzędnicy, z udawaną troską podchodzili do Minerwy, wychwalając jej odwagę i ofiarność. Zbywała ich uprzejmym skinieniem głowy – już nie stać jej było na uśmiech. Minister nie podszedł do niej, oddalił się jak najszybciej ze swoją świtą. Nowy szef Biura Aurorów, choć nieco przytłoczony losem swojego poprzednika, zachowywał się jak salonowy piesek ministra – wymienił z Minerwą jedynie słaby uścisk dłoni.

W końcu przy grobie zostały tylko one dwie.

Minerwa bez słowa podeszła do Augusty i rozłożyła nad nią swój parasol. Żona Longbottoma przez chwile patrzyła w jej oczy, jakby oceniając jej intencje. Ten test musiał wypaść pozytywnie, bo po chwili Minerwa tuliła do piersi szlochającą Augustę.

\- Szszsz, nie płacz. Pamiętasz co ci mówiłam – musisz być silna dla dziecka. – Minerwa kreśliła uspokajające kręgi na plecach płaczącej kobiety.

\- Min.. erwa. Co teraz ze mną będzie? Minister przyznał mi maleńką rentę, nie mogę ujawniać mojego małżeństwa z …. Lucasem, a jego mieszkanie jest ruiną… - Augusta nieporadnie składała zdania.

\- Jak to ruiną? To gdzie ty teraz mieszkasz? – zapytała Minerwa, może nieco zbyt ostro.

\- Miesiąc temu zostało zbombardowane w niemieckich nalotach. Od tamtej pory pomieszkuję kątem u aurorów. – wyznała Augusta.

\- Minister nie przyznał ci żadnego mieszkania? –zapytała wzburzona Minerwa. Jak Spencer-Moon mógł być tak nieczuły?

Augusta pokręciła głową i na nowo wybuchła szlochem. Minerwa gorączkowo zbierała myśli. Wreszcie podjęła decyzję.

\- Zabiorę cię do rezydencji McGonagallów. Jest tam dość miejsca, a moja babka nie powinna mieć nic przeciwko. – oznajmiła Minerwa.

\- Ależ nie, to byłoby zbyt hojne, i tak zrobiłaś dla mnie więcej niż ktokolwiek – przyprowadziłaś go z powrotem do kraju, nie pozwoliłaś by tam został, sam, samotny. – odpowiedziała Augusta, odrywając od Minerwy swoją zapuchniętą od płaczu twarz.

\- Obiecałam Lucasowi, że się wami zajmę. Skoro zawiodłam cię w swojej obietnicy, że będę na niego uważać, to pozwól mi przynajmniej wypełnić obietnicę względem niego. – rzekła Minerwa, wyciągając rękę do Augusty.

Niewiele starsza od Minerwy kobieta nadal nie była przekonana, ale ujęła dłoń Minerwy i pozwoliła wyprowadzić się z cmentarza. Za jego bramą Minerwa wyciągnęła obie ręce do Augusty. Aportowały się razem, z głośnym trzaskiem.

Gdy wylądowały przed zamkniętą na cztery spusty żelazną bramą, Augusta nabrała głośno powietrza.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała z troską Minerwa – teleportacja łączna nie była niebezpieczna dla kobiet w ciąży, ale Augusta sporo przeszła.

\- Tak, tylko że nawet Hogwart nie ma tak okazałej bramy.

\- Brama Hogwartu jest bardziej ekstrawagancka. – Minerwa lekko uniosła kąciki ust na wspomnienie skrzydlatych dzików broniących wejścia na teren jej ukochanej szkoły. Zaraz jednak zabrała się za opuszczanie ochronnych zaklęć, otaczających rezydencję. Było ich dużo więcej niż w czasach pokoju, przez co cały proces trwał dość długo. Augusta cierpliwie trzymała nad nimi parasolkę, od czasu do czasu gładząc brzuch. Minerwa obserwowała to kątem oka – czarownice nadal niechętnie opuszczały wygodne domy podczas swego błogosławionego stanu, szczególnie teraz, gdy trwała wojna, dlatego Minerwa rzadko widziała widok, który wydawał się tak naturalny, jak matka delikatnie gładząca brzuch, w którym rozwijało się nowe życie.

Wreszcie brama stanęła otworem.

\- Czeka nas trochę spaceru. – uprzedziła Minerwa przepraszająco.

\- Nie szkodzi. Może ja ruszę przodem, kiedy ty będziesz z powrotem nakładać zaklęcia – mam trochę spowolnione ruchy, więc bez trudu mnie dogonisz. – zaoferowała Augusta.

Rzeczywiście, Minerwa dogoniła ją w połowie drogi, gdy rezydencja już powoli wynurzała się przed nimi. Drzwi były otwarte – babka oczywiście musiała wyczuć, że ktoś otworzył bramę, a jako że Minerwa jako jedyna wiedziała jak to zrobić bez naruszania alarmów, starsza dama pewnie już jej oczekiwała. W progu powitał ich stary lokaj lady McGonagall – jedyny charłak, który się ostał – resztę służby stanowiły skrzaty domowe – kolejne przypomnienie, jak cofnął się świat w związku z wojną. Augusta oddała mu płaszcz, z szeroko otwartymi ustami rozglądając się po hallu. Portrety przodków Minerwy wykrzykiwały swoje powitania, tworząc sztuczny harmider. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się do nich znacząco, więc umilkły. Ojciec puścił do niej oko, a matka wskazała drzwi na prawo- prowadzące do salonu.

Gdy Minerwa wprowadziła Augustę do salonu, jej babka podniosła się ze swojego ulubionego krzesła. Zanim Minerwa zdążyła coś powiedzieć, starsza dama podbiegła do niej i objęła mocno:

\- Och Minerwo, myślałam, że już mnie moje zmysły mylą, gdy wyczułam otwieraną bramę! Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę! – wykrzyknęła Theresa. Minerwa wzruszyła lekko ramionami, wiedząc, że Augusta prawdopodobnie przygląda się tej scenie z zdumieniem. Jednocześnie jednak młoda czarownica wyczuła, że figura babki wydaje się być jeszcze bardziej krucha niż wtedy, gdy się ostatnio żegnały.

\- Babciu, to jest Augusta Longbottom, moja przyjaciółka. Augusto, przedstawiam ci lady Theresę McGonagall. – dokonała prezentacji Minerwa, gdy już babka wypuściła ją z objęć.

\- Witam panią serdecznie w rezydencji McGonagallów, pani Longbottom. – starsza dama podała dłoń onieśmielonej kobiecie.

\- To zaszczyt, lady McGonagall. – zdołała wydukać Augusta.

\- Proszę spocząć, zaraz polecę by przygotowano dla was lunch. – głowa rodziny McGongallów klasnęła w dłonie, a zaraz zmaterializował się obok skrzat domowy, który z salutem przyjął rozkaz przygotowania lunchu.

\- Babciu, zapewne słyszałaś o śmierci generała Longbottoma. – zaczęła Minerwa, uspokajająco kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Augusty, której oczy zaszkliły się na wzmiankę o mężu.

\- Czytałam o tym w Proroku i w twoim liście. Rozumiem, że pani jest krewną zmarłego, proszę przyjąć moje kondolencje. – oświadczyła babcia Minerwy.

\- Augusta jest… była żoną generała, ale ślub był sekretny, bo generał miał wielu wrogów. Teraz minister zostawił ją bez mieszkania, z niewielką rentą. – ciągnęła Minerwa, jednocześnie podając Auguście kraciastą chustkę, gdy pierwsze łzy popłynęły po jej policzkach.

\- Och. – lady McGonagall ze współczuciem zmierzyła wzrokiem sylwetkę brzemiennej kobiety.

\- Obiecałam generałowi, że zaopiekuję się jego żoną i dzieckiem. Chciałabym, by zamieszkała tu z tobą. – oświadczyła z mocą Minerwą. Augusta zaraz jednak wtrąciła:

\- Tylko na jakiś czas, jak tylko uzbieram na jakieś mieszkanie to się wyprowadzę, a potem wszystko oddam, ja nie chcę robić kłopotu… - zaczęła, ale urwała, gdy lady McGonagall uniosła dłoń.

\- Nie ma mowy, drogie dziecko. Zostaniesz tu tak długo jak to będzie konieczne, a przynajmniej do rozwiązania. Moja wnuczka bardzo wiele zawdzięcza generałowi – dlatego ty, jako jego żona, zawsze będziesz mile widziana w moim domu. Tutaj ty i dziecko będziecie najbezpieczniejsi, a ja potrzebuję trochę towarzystwa. – oznajmiła lady McGonagall.

\- To wspaniałomyślne z pani strony, milady. – Augusta pochyliła głowę.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się – teraz mogła mieć pewność, że Augusta i jej dziecko będą pod najlepszą ochroną i opieką. Dzięki temu wypełni polecenie Longbottoma, danej jej na łożu śmierci. Dodatkowo, Minerwa miała nadzieję, że poczucie misji i odpowiedzialności za Augustę i jej dziecko przywróci lady McGonagall chęć do życia. Wyobrażała sobie jak samotna musi czuć się ta starsza dama, każdego dnia zamartwiając się skąpymi wieściami o ukochanej wnuczce.


	14. Chapter 14

Albus Dumbledore pędził w górę wzgórza w południowej Ukrainie, na tyle szybko, na ile pozwalały mu patykowate nogi. Włosy powiewały za nim a broda podskakiwała śmiesznie, ale na jego twarzy malowała się żelazna determinacja. Choć nigdy nie przepadał za miotłami, teraz żałował, że nie ma przy sobie jednej.

Wreszcie udało mu się dostać na szczyt porośniętego sukulentami wzniesienia. Jednak gdy zobaczył panoramę doliny w dole, wiedział, że przybył za późno.

W dole właśnie płonęły zabudowania ukraińskiego Instytutu.

Albus o mało nie zaklął na głos. Wiedział jednak, że na nic jego dosadne słowa. Z nikłą nadzieją pobiegł w dół. Być może komuś udało się przeżyć atak sługusów Grindelwalda.

Wszystkie Instytuty świata zbudowano w drugiej połowie XIX wieku, po wyłapaniu przedstawicieli smoczych ras przez dziadka Minerwy. Dlatego wszystkie te miejsca były zaprojektowane w podobny sposób, wzorowany na głównym oddziale brytyjskiego Instytutu. Wielka brama prowadziła na plac, po którego lewej i prawej stronie wzniesiono budynki administracji. Tutaj to one płonęły, celowo podpalone, a kłęby dymu unosiły się w górę. Na wprost od bramy znajdował się okazały budynek laboratorium, za którym musiał znajdować się ogromny wybieg. Gmach zbudowany był w stylu śródziemnomorskim i kiedyś musiał prezentować się imponująco – teraz wszystkie szyby w oknach były wybite, na wysokości drugiego piętra z lewej strony ziała ogromna dziura, a fasada była poznaczona śladami po zaklęciach.

Albus najpierw skierował się ku płonącym budynkom administracji – kilka praktycznych zaklęć upewniło go, że w środku nie ma żywych ludzi. Wyczarował pojedynczy strumień wody, celując w budynek z lewej strony, który zapewne był archiwum. Nie miał jednak czasu by ratować bezcenne zabytki dziesiątek lat badań ukraińskich smokologów. Pobiegł do głównego budynku.

Drzwi były zniszczone, z różdżką w pogotowiu wszedł do środka. W hallu leżały ciała smokologów, którzy prawdopodobnie próbowali się bronić. Albus policzył co najmniej dwadzieścia ofiar, w większości mężczyzn. Ich brązowe szaty były brudne od krwi, ich oczy martwe i szkliste, a różdżki leżały obok lub nadal były trzymane w bezwładnych palcach. Albus postanowił zaryzykować i zawołał:

\- Halo?! Jest tu kto? – spróbował po angielsku, a potem powtórzył to po rosyjsku – niestety nie znał ukraińskiego.

Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. Postanowił się wspiąć na wyższe pietra budynku.

Tam było tylko jeszcze więcej ciał. Albus czuł zawroty głowy – to byli smokolodzy, ludzie nauki, ludzie pokroju lady McGonagall, którzy poświęcili siebie w służbie smokom. Albus zacisnął dłoń mocniej na różdżce, gdy w jednym pomieszczeniu odkrył grupę ciał kobiet, które desperacko próbowały chronić inkubatory ze smoczymi jajami- jednak daremnie, bo kryształowo-szklane gabloty za nimi były rozbite i puste – Albus nie chciał wiedzieć, po co Gellertowi były jaja spiżobrzucha ukraińskiego.

W całym budynku odkrył około pięćdziesięciu ciał – ukraiński Instytut był jednym z największych, podobnie jak spiżobrzuch jest największą ze smoczych ras. Pełen obaw Albus skierował się do wyjścia z budynku prowadzącego na wybieg dla smoków. Była tam ogromna pancerna brama, ale ona również była zniszczona. Albus czujnie wszedł na wybieg.

Znalazł się na dużej otwartej przestrzeni, niewiele różniącej się rzeźbą terenu od wzgórz na które się teleportował. Jedyną różnicę stanowiły ciała smoków.

Albus zmusił się, by przyjrzeć się im bliżej. Te ogromne góry mięsa, przy których już zbierały się muchy i drobne gryzonie, wcale nie przypominały dumnych spiżobrzuchów, które Albus kojarzył z książek o smokach. Słudzy Grindelwalda zabrali wszystko, co stanowiło jakąś wartość, a więc nie tylko jaja. Odcięli pazury, powyrywali zęby, łuski, wycięli serce, wyłupali oczy, pobrali fragmenty błoniastych skrzydeł, a nawet spuścili krew. Albus, jako odkrywca dwunastu sposobów wykorzystania smoczej krwi czuł niewysłowioną odrazę. Zmusił się do obejścia truchła. Jednak gdy za nim ujrzał jeszcze pięć podobnie okaleczonych smoczych zwłok, musiał pochylić się i zwymiotować.

Tylko poczucie obowiązku pchało go dalej, z nadzieją znalezienia jakiś żywych magów. Ze zgrozą zamknął oczy, widząc ciała pary smokologów, którzy próbowali chronić gniazdo jednej ze smoczyc – jej truchło, z wyraźnie rozciętym brzuchem w celu pobrania jaj, leżało za nimi. Albus widział już wiele okrucieństwa, ale tego widoku miał nigdy nie zapomnieć.

Wtem usłyszał jakiś szelest w lewej strony, zza gęstwiny kłujących cierni. Albus usunął kolczaste rośliny machnięciem różdżki. Odsłonił straszny widok.

Na ziemi leżała dziewczynka, w wieku około ośmiu lat. Była ubrana w prostą jasną sukienkę z narzuconym na to brązowym fartuchem z logiem Instytutu. Żyła, ale na jej klatce piersiowej Albus ujrzał głębokie rany, prawdopodobnie zadane przez jakąś straszną klątwę. Krew dziecka wsiąkała w żółty piasek.

Nauczyciel podbiegł do niej – próbowała się odsunąć ze strachem w ciemnych, prawie czarnych oczach.

\- Nie bój się, nic ci nie zrobię. – powiedział uspokajająco, ale dziecko nie rozumiało angielskiego. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale z jej gardła wydobył się charkot. Uniosła słabowitą rączkę, w której trzymała kamień. Albus odłożył różdżkę na ziemię, pokazując, że nie ma złych zamiarów. Dziewczynka skrzywiła się z bólu, a jej ręka opadła na piach, gdy opuściły ją siły. Albus, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku, wyciągnął z kieszeni małą apteczkę z czerwonym krzyżem i logiem ministerstwa. Szybko odnalazł buteleczkę ze środkiem przeciwbólowym. Tylko tyle mógł zrobić – nie miał wątpliwości, że dziewczynka umiera – nawet w św. Mungu nie potrafiliby jej pomóc.

\- Cii, wszystko będzie dobrze. – wyszeptał, wlewając płyn w jej usta, które otworzyła posłusznie – na widok apteczki wyraźnie się uspokoiła. Albus nie mógł powstrzymać łez, widząc jak dziecko krzywi się z wyraźnego bólu.

Ostatkiem sił sięgnęła ręką do kieszeni fartuszka. Wydobyła z niej jakiś przedmiot i wyciągnęła w stronę Albusa. Czarodziej wyciągnął rękę – na jego dłoni spoczął gładki, jajowaty kształt. Albus znał się trochę na smokach, szczególnie jak kilka lat temu sumiennie przeczytał wszystkie książki lady McGonagall i mógł z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że nie było to smocze jajo, choć nie wykluczał, że było to jajo jakiegoś innego gatunku. Było bardzo małe, nie większe niż kurze i miało bardzo osobliwy kolor – szkarłatny, poprzecinany złotymi żyłkami. Było też zaskakująco ciepłe. Albus ostrożnie zawinął przedmiot w kawałek szaty i wsunął do kieszeni. Skupił się na dziewczynce, która powoli odpływała.

Ścisnął jej lepką od krwi rączkę, a w myślach szeptał modlitwy do wszystkich znanych sobie bóstw. Dziecko po chwili zaczęło się krztusić, drobnym ciałkiem wstrząsnęły spazmy bólu. Wreszcie mała położyła głowę na piasku i przymknęła oczy. Odeszła w ciągu kilku sekund – jej klatka piersiowa po prostu przestała się unosić. Albus jęknął – gdyby tylko przybył tu wcześniej…

Przez chwilę jeszcze szlochał nad ciałem dziecka. Potem pogłaskał lekko jej policzek – nadal jeszcze ciepły – i wstał. Nie mógł już nic zrobić, poza tym nie był tu bezpieczny. Oddalił się, postanawiając, że kiedyś pomści śmierć wszystkich niewinnych, którzy zostali zamordowani z zimną krwią przez Grindelwalda. Jajowaty obiekt ciążył w jego kieszeni, jakby przypominając mu o powadze tego postanowienia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa siedziała przy strumieniu wypływającym z kredowej jaskini i wymiotowała. Jej ciałem wstrząsały nieprzerwane torsje, gdy jej organizm zwracał wszystko, co ostatnio z takim trudem udało jej się złapać i przyrządzić. Przed chwilą zaczęło padać, więc na dodatek przemokła, bo nie miała nawet siły by rzucić zaklęcie chroniące przed deszczem. Miała ochotę wyć ze złości, bólu i przerażenia – własne ciało nigdy dotąd jej nie zawiodło, dlaczego musiało zbuntować się akurat teraz, w takim momencie? Zdrowie nie opuszczało jej przez siedem lat w Hogwarcie, koledzy z czasów szkolenia również zazdrościli jej wytrzymałości, odporności na wszystkie warunki. Przez ostatnie pół roku jadała różne rzeczy, czasem nawet zdarzało jej się jeść w kociej postaci i nigdy nie miała problemów z żołądkiem. Czemu więc teraz wymiotowała od prawie dwóch godzin, zamiast planować każdy szczegół swojej misji?

W przerwie między kolejnymi spazmami bólu brzucha przywołała apteczkę z jaskini. Drżącą ręką przetrząsała jej zawartość. Wreszcie znalazła małe brązowe tabletki, które miały pomóc w tych okolicznościach. Zwymiotowała znów, przepłukała usta lodowatą wodą ze strumienia i połknęła pigułkę. Jeszcze przez pół godziny leżała nad strumieniem, ale tabletka zdawała się działać – nie wymiotowała już więcej. Marne to było pocieszenie, bo podejrzewała, że zwróciła już wszystko, co tylko mogła. Niezgrabnie podniosła się na nogi, pozbierała apteczkę, chwyciła różdżkę i poczłapała do jaskini, ociekając wodą.

Był koniec marca i Minerwa już od ponad dwóch miesięcy prowadziła obserwacje Nurmengardu. Regularnie słała raporty o stanie technicznym twierdzy, monitorowała każdy transport więźniów, codziennie obserwowała konwoje pełne czarodziejów, czarownic i ich dzieci. Znikali we wnętrzu twierdzy, która połykała ich niczym wygłodniały kolos. Minerwa jeszcze nie wiedziała co dzieje się wewnątrz, ale według jej szacunków, w całym swoim ogromie, Nurmengard nie mógł pomieścić takiej ilości ludzi. Pytanie, które jasno wynikało z tego spostrzeżenia, nie dawało jej spokoju. Oprócz tego widywała systematycznie odwiedzające wieżę oddziały wrogich magów, kawalkady armatniego mięsa, ale również doskonale wyposażone drużyny elity. Nade wszystko jednak zwracała uwagę na magiczne zabezpieczenia, jakie nałożono na Nurmengard.

Z historii poprzednich szpiegów wynikało, że na cały parter wieży rzucono zaklęcie ujawniające wszelką magię. Dlatego żaden z szpiegów ministerstwa nie przeniknął jeszcze do środka – na nic zdawał się eliksir wielosokowy czy peleryny niewidki. Z tego też powodu tak wielkie nadzieje wiązano z Minerwą – forma animagiczna była częścią jej natury, zaklęcie na nią nie reagowało. Oczywiście to nie było jedyne zabezpieczenie, Minerwa podsłuchała dziesiątki rozmów, w których nieostrożni słudzy Grindelwalda opisywali szeregi zaklęć ochronnych i pułapek. Nurmengard był tak ogromny, że pomieściłby sporej wielkości wieś, dodatkowo zbudowany był bez większego pomyślunku, z mnóstwem pomieszczeń, schodów, ślepych korytarzy i ukrytych zapadni. Minerwa wiedziała jednak, że powinna sobie poradzić, w końcu do tego była szkolona.

Dopiero tydzień temu nadeszła sowa z pozwoleniem na wejście do wieży. Poza łaskawą zgodą ministra była tam jednak seria obostrzeń i ostrzeżeń. Najistotniejsza była komunikacja – Minerwa musiała jakoś składać raporty. Sowy ani lustro dwukierunkowe nie wchodziły w grę. Dlatego Minerwa jako pierwsza miała użyć genialnego wynalazku opracowanego przez Departament Tajemnic – tablicy dwukierunkowej. Była to mała, prostokątna tabliczka, z jednej strony pokryta magicznymi runami, z drugiej zupełnie gładka. Działała na podobnej zasadzie co lustro dwukierunkowe, ale zamiast połączenia na żywo i twarzy drugiej osoby, na tablicy się pisało, a tekst pojawiał się na drugiej tablicy od pary, która znajdowała się w ministerstwie. Oczywiście wszelkie wiadomości były szyfrowane i same znikały po jakiejś godzinie od pojawienia się. Dlatego Minerwa kilkakrotnie musiała upewniać się, czy nie dostała żadnych rozkazów gdy była na zwiadzie lub gdy spała. Był to jednak doskonały wynalazek dla jej misji i Minerwa bardzo o niego dbała.

Teraz tablica była pusta, ale Minerwa napisała krótki komunikat, że sowa z rozkazem do niej dotarła. Z fascynacją obserwowała jak wyryte różdżką litery znikają, by zapewne pojawić się na tablicy w ministerstwie. Zaraz jednak westchnęła. Początkowo planowała jutro próbę dostania się do twierdzy, ale ten dziwny bunt jej organizmu bardzo ją zaniepokoił. Wewnątrz takie coś już nie miało prawa się zdarzyć. Z niezadowoleniem pogładziła lekko wzdęty brzuch i postanowiła, że jeśli jej stan do rana się poprawi, nie będzie odkładała tej próby.

Zabrała się za pakowanie, przy okazji zastanawiając się, co słychać u babki i przyjaciół. Minerwa miała zakaz wymiany korespondencji z kimkolwiek poza ministerstwem- każda sowa to było ryzyko, bez względu na to, jak dobrze zaszyfrowany był list. Dlatego nie miała pojęcia, czy jej babka cieszy się dobrym zdrowiem i czy Augusta bezpiecznie urodziła dziecko Lucasa Longbottoma. Nie wiedziała, czy Alastor Moody wraca do zdrowia, czy Amelia dostała się do Wizengamotu, czy Poppy została z powrotem wysłana na front. Ministerialni urzędnicy nawet o postępach na głównym froncie jej nie informowali. Nie słyszała też nic o Albusie i to ją martwiło bardziej, niż skłonna byłaby przyznać. Czasem marzyła, by dostać najnowsze wydanie Proroka Codziennego i zagłębić się w niewymagającej, przyjemnej lekturze, ożywiając się tylko przy natrafieniu na znajome nazwisko.

Minerwa zamierzała spać w kociej formie – ciepły, ministerialny śpiwór już schowała do plecaka. Gdy jednak się zmieniła, poczuła ostry ból w swoim kocim brzuchu. Błyskawicznie zmieniła się z powrotem. Znów dopadły ją mdłości i przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że tym razem nie zdąży dobiec do strumienia. Wyglądało na to, że w jej żołądku nie ma już treści, którą mogłaby zwrócić, dlatego jedynie opadła na kolana, obejmując dłońmi brzuch. Przymknęła oczy – fala bólu i mdłości minęła po kilku minutach. Strach nie minął tak szybko. Minerwa nigdy wcześniej nie miała problemów z przemianą. Postanowiła zwinąć się w kłębek w ludzkiej formie – jutro może będzie czuła się lepiej. Aż się bała pomyśleć, co jeśli nie. Zacisnęła ze złością zęby i dość szybko odpłynęła w krainę lekkiego snu.

Obudziła się punktualnie o czwartej nad ranem. Czuła się nieco lepiej, ale z lekkim wahaniem sięgnęła po ostatnią ministerialną puszkę z jedzeniem, którą zostawiła sobie wieczorem. Jadła szybko, by następnie napić się źródlanej wody. Potem medytowała przez kilka minut – już dawno odkryła, że kilka chwil wyciszenia dobrze wpływa na buzującą w żyłach magię. Następnie wstała i spróbowała przemiany.

Zajęło jej to więcej czasu niż zazwyczaj, ale nie czuła takiego bólu jak wcześniej- tylko nieznaczny skręt żołądka. Przemieniła się z powrotem – oprócz lekko kwaśnego posmaku w ustach wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Wyjęła z kieszeni liść z roślinki od Pomony i zaczęła żuć. Powtórzyła proces przemiany jeszcze kilkakrotnie – mdłości nie wróciły. Lekko uspokojona, pożegnała skinieniem głowy jaskinię, która od tygodni stanowiła namiastkę bezpiecznego schronienia i w kociej formie ruszyła w las, ku szumiącemu w oddali morzu.

Jej jaskinia była oddalona od Nurmengardu o kilka kilometrów, dlatego minęły dwie godziny, zanim dostrzegła potężną sylwetkę ponurej wieży. Twierdza wyrastała tuż ponad morzem i zdawała się przeczyć grawitacji – tak potężna konstrukcja według praw fizyki powinna runąć w szare fale przy potężniejszym podmuchu wiatru. Minerwa kiedyś zadała sobie trud wypłynięcia w morze i obejrzenia Nurmengardu od strony wody – choć skały tworzące klify były kredowe, te pod twierdzą były szare, jakby otaczająca ją czarna magia zatruwała skaliste podłoże.

Od strony lądu wieżę otaczały trawiaste łąki, dlatego Minerwa bez przeszkód podeszła prawie pod same wrota. Przyczaiła się w kępie wysokiej trawy, czekając.

Los jej sprzyjał – już po kwadransie usłyszała dobiegający z oddali dźwięk silnika. Drogą sunęły wojskowe ciężarówki, zapewne z żywnością lub więźniami. Ze względu na porę dnia, Minerwa stawiała na to pierwsze – słońce dopiero unosiło się nad lasem z prawej strony. Nie marnowała czasu by to zbadać – solidne, metalowe wrota twierdzy właśnie się otwierały. Minerwa jak strzała przemknęła przez piaszczysty pas ziemi przed wieżą i wpadła do środka.

Wewnątrz natychmiast skierowała się na schody. Pierwsza w lewo, druga w prawo, kolejne schody. W myślach powtarzała sekwencję instrukcji, którą przygotowała, bazując na strzępach zasłyszanych rozmów. Drzwi, za którymi według jej szacunków powinna znajdować się kuchnia, były szeroko otwarte – zatem nie myliła się i tego ranka dostarczano zapasy żywności do kwatery głównej sił zła.

W kuchni przy stołach krzątało się około pół tuzina mężczyzn w szarych fartuchach. Minerwa nie mogła ryzykować zauważenia – skryła się za stertą worków w rogu pomieszczenia. Jeśli jej świetny koci węch się nie mylił – w środku była mąka.

Dopiero ukryta wygodnie za workami lekko się rozluźniła – najgorsze miała za sobą – bez przeszkód, niezauważona, weszła w samo gniazdo żmij.


	15. Chapter 15

Minerwa zadrżała lekko, szczelniej okrywając się peleryną niewidką, którą dostała od Charlusa Pottera. Siedziała skulona w ludzkiej postaci w samym kącie ogromnej spiżarni Nurmengardu. Przebywała już w wieży dwa tygodnie, co miało ogromny wpływ na jej organizm. Starała się kraść resztki z kuchni, by nikt nie zauważył znikających zapasów – w efekcie schudła kilka kilogramów, czego była w pełni świadoma, patrząc na swoje szkieletowate ręce. Jej skóra była tak blada, że przypominała białą kartkę papieru- brakowało jej słońca. Włosy jej wypadały, paznokcie same się łamały. Jednak najbardziej przerażał ją brzuch – wyraźnie wydęty. To przez niego zwijała się z bólu po każdej animagicznej przemianie. Na początku myślała że to efekt jakiejś klątwy, trucizny albo nowotworu, ale wszystkie zaklęcia monitorujące to wykluczały. To tylko jeszcze potęgowało jej lęk – któryś ze szkolących ją aurorów, powiedział mądrze, że najtrudniej walczy się z nieznanym przeciwnikiem.

Jednego była pewna, choć pewność ta wynikała raczej z intuicji, niż logicznych przesłanek – te bóle miały związek z jej przemianami. Spazmy bólu dopadały ją zarówno po przemianie z człowieka w kota jak i z powrotem. Do tego dochodziły mdłości – jej kocia postać wcale nie była od nich wolna. Minerwa gorączkowo przetrząsała pamięć w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogłoby jej wskazać powód tej dziwnej choroby. W myślach wertowała wszystkie nieliczne książki poświęcone animagom, ale oprócz faktu, że przemiana w zwierzęcą postać nie leczyła z chorób, jakie miało się w postaci ludzkiej, nie znalazła nic więcej. Nic o chorobach, które byłby powodowane przez przemianę.

Ile by dała, by mieć przy sobie Albusa! On by na pewno wpadł na jakiś pomysł. Przypomniała sobie jak rozwiązali zagadkę jej problemów z pierwszą przemianą – jak razem doszli do wniosku, że zbyt duża ilość mocy przeszkadza w przemianie. Wspomniała ich rozmowę, jak omawiali wszystkie przypadki, jak po kolei odrzucali wszystkie inne niedorzeczne teorie.

Nagle Minerwę zalał zimny pot. Wśród omawianych wtedy niedorzecznych teorii była jedna, która teraz wydawała się całkiem sensowna. W swojej prostocie jednak tak przerażająca, że myśl o niej zmroziła ją do szpiku kości.

Wyszarpnęła różdżkę z kieszeni. Przemiany były zakazane w niewielu przypadkach – nikt jednak nie powiedział, co _dokładnie_ dzieje się, gdy złamie się te zakazy, nawet z czystej nieświadomości.

Drżącą ręką wycelowała różdżkę w swój zaokrąglony brzuch i wyszeptała odpowiednią inkantację.

Koniec różdżki zaświecił wątłym, fioletowym światełkiem.

Minerwa poczuła piekące pod powiekami łzy.

\- To niemożliwe. – szepnęła i po raz drugi wyszeptała zaklęcie.

Efekt był ten sam.

Tego typu magia dawała stuprocentową pewność – Minerwa była w ciąży.

Przymknęła oczy, ale jej umysł pracował na przyspieszonych obrotach. Rzeczywiście nie miała okresu od bardzo dawna, ale on zawsze był nieregularny i jego brak w ostatnich miesiącach przypisywała ubogiej diecie i wojennym stresom. Minęły ponad cztery miesiące i jej brzuch był odpowiednio zaokrąglony. Książki o animagach zakazywały przemian brzemiennym czarownicom. Minerwa miała przed oczyma napisane kursywą ostrzeżenie: _Transformacja animagiczna jest wysoce niewskazana dla kobiet w ciąży – dziecko w jej łonie nie ulega przemianie, dlatego próba taka może skończyć się poronieniem._

Dotknęła delikatnie brzucha. Nie miała pojęcia, czy te wszystkie przemiany, które ostatnio wymuszała, zdążyły już uszkodzić dziecko. Nie wiedziała nawet jak to sprawdzić – jej szkolenie medyczne przewidywało jedynie znajomość zaklęcia sprawdzającego czy dana kobieta jest w ciąży i ewentualne kroki, jakie należy podjąć przy porodzie. Minerwa dawno nie czuła się tak zagubiona. Sprawy zdrowotne i medyczne nigdy bardziej jej nie interesowały, tego typu tematy nie były też poruszane w rezydencji McGonagallów. W tym momencie powinna jak najszybciej udać się do św. Munga, a nie tkwić w złowrogiej twierdzy pełnej czarnej magii!

Albus. Jej myśli szybko popłynęły ku niemu. Nie miała wątpliwości, że to było jego dziecko, poczęte w tamtą szaloną noc. Noc, której on nawet nie pamiętał, już ona o to zadbała. Gdyby straciła teraz to dziecko, on nawet by się o tym nie dowiedział.

Potrząsnęła głową. Nie mogła tak myśleć. To było _jej_ dziecko. I choć zdawała sobie sprawę z absurdalności swojej sytuacji, zamierzała zrobić wszystko, by je uratować. Nie zwracała uwagi na to, że jakiekolwiek myśli o macierzyństwie zawsze były jej obce, że nie miała pojęcia, jak postępować z dziećmi, że na pewno nie czuła się na to gotowa w wieku zaledwie dwudziestu lat. Nie obchodziło jej już nic – zdanie Albusa, jej zrujnowana reputacja, ta okrutna wojna – chciała urodzić to dziecko. By to było możliwe, musiała jednak wydostać się jak najszybciej z Nurmengardu. Nie zamierzała już ryzykować przemiany – miała w plecaku miotłę – może udałoby jej się zbiec przez okno, pod peleryną niewidką. Zanim czarnoksiężnicy by się zorientowali, może udałoby jej się uciec poza zasięg ich zaklęć.

Drżącymi dłońmi sięgnęła do plecaka po tabliczkę ministerstwa. Zamarła jednak, widząc nadaną wiadomość.

,,Priorytetowy rozkaz ministra magii. Przyznano ci pozwolenie na zbadanie losów więźniów przybywających codziennie do Hogwartu. W dalszym ciągu nie wolno ci się ujawniać, ale musimy wiedzieć, co się dzieje z tymi ludźmi. Wtedy będziemy mogli opracować plan ich uratowania. Najważniejszy rozkaz – zbadać sprawę i pozostać niezauważoną w twierdzy. Gdy za trzy dni nie dostaniemy raportu bądź sygnału SOS uznamy to za dezercję." – tak mniej więcej brzmiał przekaz wiadomości, gdy Minerwa już ją odszyfrowała.

I znów jej umysł pracował gorączkowo.

W ciągu tych dwóch tygodni zbadała prawie wszystkie piętra twierdzy – nie była na najwyższych piętrach, gdzie mieściły się apartamenty najwyższych dowódców armii wroga, a także komnaty samego Grindelwalda, których nigdy nie opuszczał. Minerwa podsłuchała, że czarnoksiężnik ma tam swoje osobiste więzienie, gdzie trzyma najpotężniejszych magów, którzy dostali się do jego niewoli i gdzie podobno przygotowano celę dla Albusa Dumbledore. Dowiedziała się też, że Grindelwald nigdy nie schodzi na niższe piętra – jeśli opuszcza wieżę, to przez okno, ale tego jeszcze nikt nie zaobserwował.

Minerwa zbadała też sprawę więźniów – codziennie do twierdzy przywożono ich około pięćdziesięciu – większość stanowiły kobiety z dziećmi. Była to ogromna liczba, biorąc pod uwagę, że była to połowa jednego roku Hogwartu. Spętanych więźniów wprowadzano przez główne wrota i prowadzono do jedynej komnaty znajdującej się na pierwszym piętrze. Minerwa nigdy tam nie weszła, ale przypuszczała, że pomieszczenie jest na tyle duże, by pomieścić około dwustu ludzi – tyle mieściło się na jednym piętrze twierdzy. Więźniowie już nie opuszczali jednak tego pomieszczenia. Niemożliwe było, by zmieściło się tam więcej niż pięć transportów. Co działo się z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi? Jeszcze parę chwil temu Minerwa byłaby pełna entuzjazmu, że wreszcie ma zgodę, by zbadać tę sprawę.

Gdy zaczęła szpiegować Nurmengard, w największym stopniu chciała dopaść wreszcie Grindelwalda. Jednak z każdym kolejnym transportem coraz bardziej zaczęło jej zależeć na uwolnieniu, uratowaniu tych ludzi. Czuła się winna, że siedzi bezczynnie, obserwując ich niedolę. Te wyrzuty sumienia stały za niekończącymi się żądaniami posyłanymi za pomocą tabliczki, by wreszcie pozwolili jej zająć się tą sprawą, wejść do tego pomieszczenia. Teraz miała te zgodę.

Dlaczego była zmuszona wybierać?

Między poczuciem obowiązku, między wykonaniem rozkazu a dobrem dziecka, które było konsekwencją jednego momentu zapomnienia?

Nawet nie wiedziała, czy już nie zostało w jakiś sposób uszkodzone przez jej wymuszone przemiany.

Przed oczami przesuwały jej się obrazy przerażonych matek, tulących do siebie swoje zapłakane pociechy, z pogardą dźgane różdżkami przez sługusów Grindelwalda.

Przypomniała sobie poświęcenie Longbottoma, który oddał życie, by uratować kilkanaście podobnych rodzin.

Przypomniała sobie twarze rodziców i babki, ich usta układające się w dwa słowa: ,,Chwała McGonagallom!"

Co z tego, że dziecko pod jej sercem było przedłużeniem rodu, skoro jego istnienie również wiązało się z zbrukaniem czci McGonagallów?

Co jeśli Tom miał rację, nazywając ją dziwką Albusa?

Minerwa zacisnęła zęby – znów miała mdłości. Jednocześnie jednak w jej umyśle zaczęła krystalizować się decyzja.

O to chodziło w tej wojnie, by przestać myśleć o sobie.

Musiała dowiedzieć się, co dzieje się z tymi wszystkimi więzionymi przez Grindelwalda ludźmi.

Zrobi wszystko, by przemieniać się tylko wtedy, gdy nie będzie innego wyjścia. Jednak priorytetem będzie wykonanie rozkazów.

Minerwa zakryła się szczelnie peleryną niewidką i zapadła w sen, nękana koszmarami, na które składały się oskarżycielskie twarze drogich jej ludzi i błagalne twarze osób, które widziała tylko raz – prowadzone do czeluści Nurmengardu.

Następnego dnia czekała w niszy korytarza na pierwszym piętrze, szczelnie schowana pod peleryną niewidką. Transporty przybywały o różnych porach, dlatego tkwiła już tu od dwóch godzin. Starała się skupić na czekającym ją zadaniu, byle tylko nie myśleć o dziecku, które nosiła. Trudno jednak było je ignorować – rano musiała przekształcić swój pas ze szmaragdami w wygodny rodzaj kamizelki kuloodpornej, całkowicie zakrywającej cały jej brzuch. Ciągle też miała mdłości i tylko strach przed wykryciem powstrzymywał ją przez zwróceniem całego śniadania – resztek potrawki z królika, jakie znalazła wczoraj w kuchni.

Wtem usłyszała na dole szmer głosów i jakieś okrzyki – znak, że więźniów wprowadzono do hallu, który wykrywał wszelki rodzaj magii. Zacisnęła dłoń na różdżce i przycisnęła się do ściany. Rzeczywiście, po kilku minutach na klatce schodowej pojawił się mag w szarych szatach, za którym podążała grupa pięćdziesięciu ludzi. Minerwa naliczyła wśród nich dziesięciu mężczyzn i dziesięcioro małych dzieci. Resztę stanowiły kobiety- głównie starsze. Minerwa z bólem obserwowała tych przerażonych ludzi, tulących się do siebie nawzajem, łkających lub szepczących modlitwy.

Prowadzący ich mag mruknął ,,Alohomora" i drzwi, za którymi Minerwa jeszcze nigdy nie była, stanęły otworem. Pochód ruszył do przodu. Minerwa, wyczuwszy swoją szansę, oderwała się od ściany i wepchnęła w pustą przestrzeń między staruszką o białych włosach a młodą dziewczyną, trzymającą na rękach dziecko. Przy tej operacji Minerwa nieopatrznie trąciła łokciem starszą kobietę. Ta obróciła się ze zdumieniem, ale zaraz z boku oberwała różdżką od strażnika:

\- No dalej! – warknął.

Minerwa przeszła przez drzwi z grupą więźniów i odetchnęła z ulgą – sala nie była opatrzona zaklęciem wykrywającym peleryny niewidki. Rozejrzała się – pomieszczenie rzeczywiście było ogromne – rozmiarów katedralnej nawy głównej, z zaskakującym, gotyckim sklepieniem. Wysokie okna wychodziły na morze. Podłoga była wykonana z gładkich kafli, szarych. Wszystko było tu szare – kafle, ściany, sufit i okienne ramy. Nawet świece w metalowych żyrandolach zdawały się rzucać szare światło.

Z tego też powodu tak bardzo wyróżniał się jedyny mebel w tym pomieszczeniu, który wcale nie był szary, lecz brązowy.

Była to prosta, drewniana szafa, wysokości człowieka, z dwoma drzwiami. Pozbawiona była wszelkich zdobień, ale i tak przyciągała wzrok – znajdowała się na środku pomieszczenia – jedyna wyspa brązu na tle wszechobecnej czerni.

Minerwa była tak zapatrzona w ten osobliwy mebel, że podskoczyła, gdy rozległ się trzask zamykanych drzwi. Teraz już nie było odwrotu.

Grupa więźniów stłoczyła się pod ścianą, na której znajdowały się drzwi – oni również z lękiem przyglądali się szafce, jakby stanowiła jakieś wymyślne narzędzie tortur. Minerwa ustawiła się z lewej strony, przy oknie. Tymczasem na środek sali, dokładnie na miejsce obok szafki, wyszedł kierownik strażników – mag o krótko przystrzyżonej szpakowatej brodzie i czarnych, okrutnych oczach.

\- Każdy z was zaraz wejdzie do szafy, która go przeniesie. Nie chcę żadnych numerów, dlatego część strażników pójdzie przodem i będzie już tam na was czekać. Każdy fałszywy ruch karany jest śmiercią. Ustawcie się w rzędzie, będziecie wchodzić pojedynczo. – poinformował po niemiecku.

Naturalnie więźniowie jedynie przycisnęli się bardziej do ściany. Minerwa jednak zbliżyła się nieco do szafy by lepiej widzieć cały proces. Kierownik otworzył drzwi – szafa miała małą półkę na dole, na którą wspiął się pierwszy ze strażników. Oprócz tego było to najzwyklejsze w świecie wnętrze szafy, z której ktoś usunął drąg do wieszania wieszaków z ubraniami. Kierownik nie tracił czasu. Zamknął drzwi. Gdy po pół minuty je otworzył, wnętrze było puste. Wśród więźniów dało się słyszeć szmer, Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi. To przypominało jej magiczne sztuczki pokazywane mugolom dla uciechy. Najgorsze było to, że nie wiedziała, dokąd prowadzi szafka, ani na jakiej zasadzie działa. Nie było tam też wystarczająco dużo miejsca, by zmieściły się dwie dorosłe osoby – by tam wejść, nawet w pelerynie niewidce, musiała zmienić się w kota, narażając dziecko.

Gdy ona desperacko oceniała ryzyko, kierownik zatrzasnął drzwi szafy za ostatnim z pięciu oddelegowanych strażników i wyraźnie stracił cierpliwość do więźniów. Machnął różdżką, z której wystrzeliły iskry w stronę kulących się w kącie ludzi. To nie poskutkowało, więc ryknął :

\- Incendio!

Z jego różdżki wystrzelił płomień. Ludzie w kącie rozpierzchli się, ale płomienie liznęły szatę jednego z nich – reszta rzuciła się mu na pomoc. Gdy już ugasili miniaturowy pożar, zrozumieli, że chowanie się po kątach nie ma sensu – ustawili się w rzędzie – mężczyźni najpierw, potem starsze kobiety, a na końcu najmłodsze, razem z dziećmi.

To podsunęło Minerwie pewien pomysł. Istniała szansa, by wejść do szafy w ludzkiej postaci – musiała wejść tam razem z dzieckiem .

Minerwa podjęła decyzję – dostanie się do tego pomieszczenia nic jej nie wyjaśniło- wiedziała jedynie że więźniowie znikają w tajemniczej szafce, ale nie miała pojęcia, co dzieje się z nimi dalej. Z strachem porównywalnym do ciekawości stanęła obok około dziewięcioletniego chłopca, który chował się za matką, trzymającą na rękach jego młodszą siostrę. I choć ludzie znikali w szafce mniej więcej co dwie, trzy minuty, to i tak minęło dobre półtorej godziny, zanim chłopiec zaczął zbliżać się do tajemniczego mebla. Gdy byli już blisko, jego matka błyskawicznie odwróciła się do niego i szybko pocałowała o w czoło, szepcząc po rosyjsku (podstawy tego języka Minerwa opanowała na szkoleniu) :

\- Bądź dzielny.

Po chwili kobieta wraz z córką zniknęła w szafce.

Kierownik otworzył znów jej drzwiczki prawie mechanicznym gestem. Chłopiec, nadal dzielny, wszedł do środka. Minerwa wepchnęła się obok niego. Dziecko ze zdumieniem spojrzało w bok, gdy poczuł jak ktoś nadepnął mu na stopę, ale na szczęście nikt tego nie zauważył. Drzwi szafy się zamknęły, a Minerwa odsunęła się od chłopca. Widząc jak drży, musiała zwalczyć impuls przytulenia go – nie mogła się ujawniać, to był priorytet. Po paru sekundach poczuła szarpnięcie w okolicy mostka – bardzo podobne do tego jak przy podróży świstoklikiem. Zanim zdarzyła cokolwiek pomyśleć, drzwi szafy otworzyły się ponownie. Minerwa szybko wyskoczyła z mebla.

Znajdowała się w ogromnej jaskini. Ta grota mogłaby pomieścić kilka katedr. Jej ściany nie były jednak zbudowane z kredowych skał, jak mogła się tego spodziewać. Nie była geologiem, ale stawiałaby na wapień. Rozejrzała się. Z lewej strony musiała znajdować się ogromna przepaść – Minerwa czuła wydobywający się stamtąd prąd zimnego powietrza. Z prawej znajdowały się wejścia do jakiś korytarzy.

Potem zobaczyła grupę więźniów i zimny dreszcz przebiegł przez jej całe ciało.

Więźniowie byli nadzy i z nieludzkim, zwierzęcym strachem w oczach stali na skraju przepaści. Obok szafy leżała sterta ubrań, przy której stał chłopiec, który przybył z Minerwą. Właśnie pozbywał się spodni i dziurawych skarpetek. Za nim do sterty zaciągnięto młodą dziewczynę. Opierała się, kopiąc i drapiąc ciągnącego ją strażnika. Ten w końcu stracił cierpliwość i pchnął ją na stertę rzeczy, potem dobył różdżki i ryknął:

\- Crucio!

Dziewczyna wydarła się, gdy jej ciało wygięło się pod wpływem klątwy. Krzyczała, a z jej oczu płynęły łzy bólu. Minerwa czuła jak jej serce skręca się z bezsilności i rozpaczy. Reszta więźniów w milczeniu patrzyła jak strażnik w końcu kończy torturować dziewczynę i drugim machnięciem różdżki zdziera z niej ubrania. Kolejny zaklęciem posłał ją w stronę reszty więźniów.

Minerwa czuła mdłości na widok takiego odarcia z wszelkiej czci i godności. Skuliła się przy kamiennej ścianie, szczelniej okrywając się peleryną niewidką.

Tymczasem w szafie zaczęli pojawiać się strażnicy – zatem wszyscy więźniowie z dzisiejszego transportu znajdowali się w tej jaskini. Ci pierwsi czekali z zniecierpliwieniem na kierownika, uprzyjemniając sobie czekanie opluwaniem kulących się ze strachu więźniów. Minerwa zobaczyła jak z dłoni małej dziewczynki strzelają żółte iskry, gdy jeden z nich zbliżył się do niej. To rozwścieczyło mężczyznę, który pchnął dziecko na ziemię i zaczął kopać.

Minerwa odwróciła wzrok, czując że jej oczy wilgotnieją.

Zamiast tego zaczęła myśleć jak się wydostać z tego okropnego miejsca.

Nie mogła ryzykować żadnego z ciemnych tuneli – nie wiedziała gdzie jest, nie miała nawet pojęcia czy to nadal jest Rzesza. Musiało być tam wyjście – na to wskazywał strumień powietrza. Powietrza, które w dziwny sposób mdliło Minerwę.

\- Brrr, ale smród! – odezwała się po rosyjsku jedna staruszka, skromnie zasłaniając rękoma krocze.

Minerwa poczuła że oblewa ją zimny pot. Jej doskonały węch zaklasyfikował ten zapach jako smród rozkładającego się mięsa.

Gdzie była reszta więźniów? Co się tutaj, do diabła, działo?

Wtem z jednego z ciemnych korytarzy dobiegł odgłos marszowych kroków.

Wynurzyła się stamtąd grupa piętnastu mężczyzn, w większości niewiele starszych od Minerwy. Byli różnych narodowości i ubrani byli w szare szaty żołnierzy Grindelwalda. Na widok grupy nagich ludzi przed sobą na ich twarzach przez chwilę zamajaczyło zdezorientowanie, szybko jednak zastąpione obojętnością. Podeszli na odległość kilkunastu metrów do przerażonych więźniów i zatrzymali się. Na przód wystąpił kierownik i zwrócił się do nich po niemiecku.

\- Oto przed wami ostateczny test. Jeśli go zdacie bez zarzutu, zostaniecie żołnierzami mistrza Grindelwalda. Jeśli nie, szybko znajdziecie się po drugiej stronie. – z paskudnym uśmieszkiem wskazał ręką na stłoczonych w grupie więźniów.

Minerwa ostrożnie, na palcach przesunęła się za szafę, by stamtąd obserwować rozwój sytuacji.

\- Macie robić dokładnie to co ja, zrozumiano? – wrzasnął kierownik. Minerwa dostrzegła jak matki wypychają się przed dzieci, próbując je osłonić.

\- Crucio! – wrzasnął kierownik, celując w grupę ludzi. Jedna z kobiet upadła z wrzaskiem i zaczęła wić się w konwulsjach.

\- Crucio!

\- Crucio!

Mężczyźni posłusznie wykonywali rozkaz. Po chwili połowa więźniów leżała na ziemi, skręcając się z bólu. Ich krzyki odbijały się echem od ścian groty. Ich nagie ciała, powykrzywiane w nienaturalnych pozach, ich twarze oznaczone grymasami bólu nadawały im zwierzęcy wygląd. Ludzie ci miotali się w drgawkach, wrzeszczeli ile sił w płucach. Minerwa zobaczyła, jak jedna z kobiet w ostatniej chwili wyrzuca dziecko w przepaść – jego kwilenie odbijało się echem od ścian rozpadliny. Tortury trwały nieprzerwanie – młodzi kadeci rzucali klątwy na okrągło – ich twarze były pozbawione wszelkich emocji. Minerwa już nie powstrzymywała łez – płynęły po jej policzkach strumieniami . Nigdy nie widziała takiego okrucieństwa, takiego odarcia z ludzkiej godności, takiego odczłowieczenia.

Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach tortur, gdy już można było mieć pewność, że większość z poddanych temu ludzi straciło swoje zmysły, kierownik uniósł dłoń. Zaklęcia ustały.

Grupa więźniów leżała na ziemi, skomląc z bólu, zwijając się w pozycji embrionalnej, kuląc w oczekiwaniu na kolejny cios. Ich oczy były pełne czystego strachu, ich twarze stanowiły obraz niewysłowionego cierpienia. Łzy płynęły po ich szarych od ziemi policzków.

Minerwa miała ochotę krzyczeć, uciec, wybuchnąć czystą energią. Gniew, strach i przerażenie zalewały ją systematycznie.

Wtedy kierownik znów zabrał głos.

\- Teraz zabijcie to ścierwo! – rozkazał.

Minerwa nie mogła zmusić się do zamknięcia oczu.

Zielone błyski wypełniły jaskinię, gdy z kilkunastu gardeł ryknęły słowa klątwy:

\- AVADA KEDAVRA!

Przyszli żołnierze Grindelwalda strzelali celnie, a ich ofiary nie miały żadnej możliwości obrony. Zaklęcia trafiały w ich skulone sylwetki. W niektórych przypadkach siła odrzutu wymiatała ciała w przepaść, ale większość po prostu padała martwa.

Minerwa zacisnęła zęby i bezszelestnie przemknęła za szafą do skraju przepaści. Musiała zobaczyć to na własne oczy.

Tego widoku miała nie zapomnieć do końca życia.

Przepaść była głęboka na jakieś siedemdziesiąt metrów. W migotliwym świetle kul jasności wyczarowanych przez strażników, Minerwa zobaczyła tysiące zwłok.

Nagich, powykręcanych, leżących jedne na drugich, ludzkich ciał. Te starsze, z dna, częściowo uległy rozkładowi i sprawiały, że te z góry gniły szybciej. Odór rozkładu unosił się w górę, wraz z prądami powietrza.

Minerwa nie mogła oderwać wzroku od tego straszliwego, okropnego obrazu. Jej oczy wyłapywały szczegóły jak roztrzaskane ciałka niemowląt, oderwane od ciał głowy dzieci, rude włosy jakiejś kobiety. Widziała otwarte na zawsze w niemym okrzyku usta. Widziała puste, szklane oczy. Widziała zaciśnięte na wieki w pięści piąstki. Widziała zastygłą na bladej skórze krew, wystające z otwartych złamań kości. Wreszcie widziała roje robactwa, rojące się w dolnej warstwie zwłok.

Usłyszała jakiś głos i po chwili z jej lewej strony z krawędzi przepaści staczały się zwłoki zabitych dziś więźniów. Ich ciała spadały w przepaść szybko, aż lądowały na dole z plaśnięciem, tak charakterystycznym dla spadającego z dużej wysokości ciała. Minerwa zobaczyła chłopca, z którym przeszła przez szafę – leżał na samej górze rozkładających się ciał, jego oczy zamknięte, twarz zastygła w grymasie niczym pośmiertna maska. Jego rączka była nienaturalnie wygięta, wyciągnięta w jej stronę, jakby oskarżycielsko.

Minerwa czuła mdłości wstrząsające całym jej ciałem. Oszołomiona ogromem zbrodni, jakiej była świadkiem, jak w transie oderwała się od brzegu rozpadliny.

Strażnicy stali w kolejce do szafy, a przyszli okrutni żołnierze oddalali się w stronę jednego z tuneli. Minerwa nie miała wielkiego wyboru – musiała się stąd wydostać i to jak najszybciej. Zepchnęła wszystkie emocje na dno umysłu. Czuła dług wobec tych wszystkich ludzi, których śmierci była świadkiem. Mogła go w jakiś sposób spłacić tylko wydostając się z tej koszmarnej groty. Ustawiła się obok strażnika, który wyglądał na najmniejszego.

Gdy otworzyły się przed nim drzwi szafy, Minerwa wepchnęła się pierwsza i przywarła do ściany mebla. Strażnik wszedł, kopiąc ją w nogę. Zagryzła wargę do krwi, by powstrzymać syk bólu. Strażnik przez chwilę patrzył na nią z zdumioną miną , jednak nie mógł jej widzieć. Na szczęście zaraz drzwi szafy się otworzyły i oboje wyszli z ciasnego mebla. Minerwie przemknęło przez myśl, że przez te kilka sekund stała przytulona do bezwzględnego mordercy, potwora w ludzkiej skórze. Otrząsnęła się lekko – musiała skupić się na dotarciu w bezpieczne miejsce.

Wymknęła się z wielkiej komnaty za kolejnym strażnikiem. Nie zważając już na nic, pobiegła w górę, na drugie piętro, gdzie znajdowały się kuchnie. Wszyscy kucharze, których imiona już znała na pamięć, gotowali coś przy dużych stołach. Jeden ogromnym tasakiem dzielił świńską tuszę. Ten widok tak uderzył Minerwę, że przemknęła do kuchennej toalety. Zamknęła za sobą cicho drzwi i rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające. A potem, wciąż skryta pod peleryną niewidką, zaczęła wymiotować.

Nie miała pojęcia ile czasu jej organizm opróżniał żołądek, ale nie mogła pozostać tam zbyt długo. Spuściła wodę i wymknęła się z toalety, walcząc z ohydnym posmakiem w ustach. W nozdrzach wciąż miała smród rozkładających się zwłok. Przemknęła przez kuchnię, nachylając się jedynie nad garnkiem z barszczem. Zapach buraczanej zupy nieco stłumił wspomnienie odoru. Mdłości jednak nie minęły. Minerwa oderwała się od garnka i zanurkowała do spiżarni.

Gdy już znalazła się w swojej kryjówce wśród worków z warzywami, przez chwilę nie mogła złapać tchu. Ostrożnie rozpięła nad sobą pelerynę niewidkę jak parasol. Wyciągnęła z plecaka manierkę . Napełniła ją wodą i pociągnęła parę łyków, ale koszmarny smak wymiocin się nie ulotnił. Znalazła jeszcze kilka liści z rośliny od Pomony i zaczęła żuć jeden z nich. Przez chwilę skupiła się jedynie na tępym pulsowaniu w brzuchu – nie wiedziała, czy to dobry czy zły znak. Potem jednak przypomniała sobie o misji.

Nie dbała już o szyfry. Jej pismo było dramatyczne, drastyczne, pełne szczegółów. Minerwa nie zważała na nic – otwarcie błagała ministra o jakieś wsparcie, o zgodę na działanie, o jakąś akcję, która mogła uratować przed tym straszliwym losem więźniów, którzy przyjadą tu jutro. Drżącą ręką kreśliła szereg wykrzykników. Musieli coś zrobić, musieli podjąć jakieś kroki. Nie mogli pozwolić Grindelwaldowi na wybicie połowy czarodziejskiej populacji. Codziennie mordowano około pięćdziesięciu czarodziejów. Na dnie przepaści musiały spoczywać tysiące ciał.

Minerwa płakała, z wytężeniem wpatrując się w prostą tabliczkę, czekając na pojawienie się znajomego pisma. Nie mogła pojąć ogromu tragedii, jakiej właśnie była świadkiem. Setki czarodziejów, setki czarownic, takich jako ona. Dzieci i niemowlęta. Wszyscy, którzy nie pasowali do wizji świata Grindelwalda, który nie mieli odpowiedniego pochodzenia, albo otwarcie występowali przeciw niemu. Mordowani przez chłopców, którzy mieli przed sobą jeden wybór – jedną albo drugą stronę. Mogli albo mordować z zimną krwią ludzi, którzy równie dobrze mogli być ich sąsiadami lub krewnymi, albo ginąć po drugiej stronie. Teraz rozumiała, dlaczego wiele kobiet zgadzało się na rodzenie nowej generacji sług Grindelwalda – upokorzenie albo pozbawiona czci śmierć – to nie był żaden wybór. Łzy ciekły po policzkach Minerwy, gdy objęła dłonią brzuch – czy naprawdę powinna chronić to dziecko? Czy naprawdę chciała wydać je na ten okrutny, pozbawiony sprawiedliwości i miłości świat? Czy może lepiej by nigdy się nie urodziło, by nie musiało być świadkiem całego tego zła?

Godzinami wpatrywała się w tabliczkę, aż wreszcie ponowiła swój apel, dodając tylko więcej wykrzykników. Wreszcie zapadł zmierzch, bo kucharze pogasili światła w kuchni i zamknęli spiżarnie. Minerwa wyciągnęła swój śpiwór z plecaka, umyła się na tyle na ile pozwalały warunki i czekała. Nie była w stanie nic zjeść, bała się zasnąć, więc tylko z uporem gapiła się w pustą tabliczkę. Ręce jej się trzęsły, gdy około północy znów zaczęła pisać. Skończyła, już nawet nie wiedząc ile razy użyła słowa ,,błagam". Zero odpowiedzi. Minerwa o mało nie zazgrzytała zębami. Jak mogli ją ignorować?

Już miała cisnąć tabliczkę do plecaka, gdy na jej powierzchni pojawiły się świetliste litery. Natychmiast rozpoznała ciasne, oszczędne pismo samego ministra.

 _\- Nie wolno ci wykonywać żadnych działań. Pracujemy nad planem. –_ brzmiał lakoniczny komunikat.

 _-_ _Ile to zajmie? Tu każdego dnia mordują ludzi! –_ odpisała błyskawicznie.

 _-_ _Mamy za mało informacji. Opisz jeszcze raz tę grotę. –_ brzmiało polecenie.

Minerwa posłusznie opisała całą grotę, szczególnie plastycznie oddając grozę przepaści. Pisząc, miała wrażenie, że przeżywa to na nowo i jej żołądek kurczył się boleśnie. Krzyki torturowanych ludzi rozbrzmiewały w jej głowie tak realistycznie, jakby byli tuż obok. Twarz małego, przerażonego chłopca pojawiła się przed jej oczami – mały wyciągał w jej stronę oskarżycielską rączkę, zaciśniętą w pięść. Otrząsnęła się, gdy pojawiło się pytanie:

\- _Gdzie znajduje się ta grota? W Niemczech? W Alpach?_

Minerwa usiłowała pozbyć się z głowy straszliwych obrazów i skupić się na samej grocie. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie miała pojęcia, gdzie mogła znajdować się grota. Wykluczała klify pod Nurmengardem – nie były tak wysokie, poza tym była pewna, że skały były inne. Nie potrafiła określić łańcucha górskiego, w którym mogłaby się kryć makabryczna grota.

\- _Nie wiem._ – odpisała. Przez chwilę tabliczka pozostawała pusta, aż pojawiły się kolejne słowa:

\- _Tunele z drugiej strony. Ile ich było? Z którego wyszli żołnierze?_

Minerwa usiłowała sobie przypomnieć. Mogło być tam pięć albo sześć tuneli, żołnierze wyszli z tego najbardziej po lewej. Napisała to ministrowi. Przez chwilę znów panowała cisza, aż wreszcie Spencer-Moon odpisał:

\- _Musisz zbadać te tunele. Musimy wiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się ta jaskinia. Nie poślemy aurorów w ciemno. Nie wolno ci się ujawniać._

Minerwa przez chwilę próbowała przetrawić przeczytane słowa. Miała wrócić do tamtego okropnego miejsca? Miała zagłębić się w nieznane tunele, nie wiedząc nawet, w jakim jest kraju? Miała ignorować mordowane dzieci, czarownice, czarodziejów? Jeśli zgubi się w tych tunelach, nie będzie miała możliwości powrotu do Nurmengardu. Wiedziała, że tylko ten ostatni argument przemówi do nieporuszonego ministra. Użyła go.

\- _W takim razie musisz badać te tunele w czasie egzekucji i wracać na czas by dostać się z powrotem do wieży. Jeśli w tym czasie nie odkryjesz wyjścia z podziemi, wymyślimy inny plan._

Minerwa miała ochotę zwymiotować wprost na tabliczkę. Ten dureń chciał, żeby schodziła tam kilkakrotnie? Przecież nie mogła schodzić tam codziennie, nawet gdyby udało jej się obojętnie przemykać obok mordowanych ludzi. Nie w obecnym stanie. Jednocześnie jednak każdy dzień zwłoki, każdy kolejny dzień jej pobytu w wieży stawał się coraz bardziej niebezpieczny. Była w piątym miesiącu ciąży, do diabła!

Chciało jej się wyć i wrzeszczeć. Żałowała dnia, w którym przysięgała wierność ministerstwu. Stało się dokładnie to, czego obawiał się Albus – minister zrobił z niej swojego szpiega i teraz myślał, że będzie posłusznym, obojętnym narzędziem w jego rękach.

Albus. Gdyby tylko mogła sięgnąć do niego umysłem! Albo nie, bo odkryłby co mu uczyniła. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Była sama, zdana tylko na siebie.

I tylko ona mogła uratować tych wszystkich ludzi. Żeby to zrobić, musiała dowiedzieć się, gdzie znajduje się ta grota. Musiała wykonać rozkaz ministra.

Jutro odpocznie. Jutro zbierze myśli. A pojutrze znów spróbuje dostać się do tej okropnej jaskini.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Przyznaję, po napisaniu tego rozdziału, sama miałam ogromne wątpliwości. Mam je nadal.

Na początku było czytanie dziesiątków opowiadań MMAD po ang, ale tam zawsze mi czegoś brakowało. Dlatego gdy zaczynałam pisać, chodziło głównie o wyrzucenie z umysłu tych setek sytuacji, które podsuwała mi wyobraźnia - Minerwa jako jedyna dziedziczka klanu potężnych, szkockich czarodziejów, Minerwa jako Smocza Wojowniczka, jej szkolne perypetie, postępująca relacja z Albusem itd. Pisząc trzeci tom, jeszcze nie wiedziałam, że zdobędę się na odwagę, by publikować tą moją pisaninę. To była jednak dość spontaniczna decyzja podjęta w trakcie pracy nad szóstym tomem, podyktowana głównie tym, że nie doszukałam się po polsku opowiadania spójnie dokumentującego całe życie Minerwy.

Moja wizja w pewnych momentach będzie ściśle splatać się z kanonem, ale nie w tym tomie. Wielokrotnie zadawałam sobie pytanie, czy ta historia toczy się w dobrym kierunku i było to pytanie, które najczęściej nasuwało mi się przy czytaniu tego rozdziału. Tak jak już wam wspominałam, wojenne przeżycia całkowicie zmienią Minerwę i powoli zbliżamy się do tego momentu. Nie wiem, na ile rozwój sytuacji się wam spodoba, ale lojalnie uprzedzam, że te wydarzenia będą nękać Albusa i Minerwę przez całą resztę tej serii.

AkatsukiSinon i Advocatus Dei - jestem bardzo wdzięczna za wasze miłe słowa. Poświęciłam tej serii sporo czasu i cieszę się, że się podoba.

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że ta historia ma swoje wady, ale zależy mi na tym, by zebrać jak najwięcej opinii. Wy, Czytelnicy, macie pewnie zupełnie inne, różne punkty widzenia i możecie wyłapywać to, co mi umyka, a że jestem niestety perfekcjonistką, interesuje mnie, jak to wszystko wygląda z waszej perspektywy.

Reviews są moją życiodajną siłą, bo to one rozwiewają moje wątpliwości.

Trzymajcie się

Emeraldina


	16. Chapter 16

Minęły dwa tygodnie. Brzuch Minerwy był wyraźnie większy, było to widać nawet pod poluzowanymi szatami. Ona sama czuła się coraz bardziej obojętna.

Była na dole już sześć razy, łącznie z tym pierwszym.

Wpychała się do szafy z każdym pierwszym więźniem – tylko oszołomienie tych ludzi sprawiało, że nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że ktoś znajduje się razem z nimi na wąskiej przestrzeni. Następnie nie oglądając się wbiegała do jednego z tuneli, tylko po to, by zwymiotować za pierwszym zakrętem z powodu unoszącego się w grocie zapachu. Potem biegła dalej, kuląc się w zwężających się korytarzach. Szukała źródeł wody, prądów powietrza, ale korytarze stanowiły istny labirynt. Oprócz kilku miejsc po obozowiskach oprawców Minerwa nie znalazła nic, ani wyjścia, ani jakiejkolwiek wskazówki co do kraju, w którym mogła się znajdować. Po godzinie błądzenia była zmuszona wracać. Zmęczona, ociekająca potem i zrezygnowana wracała po swoich śladach. Nie spóźniła się ani razu, zazwyczaj docierała do groty w momencie wymiatania ciał kolejnej grupy więźniów. Walcząc z obrzydzeniem i mdłościami, wpychała się do szafy razem z którymś ze strażników. To była najbardziej niebezpieczna część operacji, ale nawet jeśli któryś z nich odniósł wrażenie, że nie jest sam w szafie, to przypisał to przemęczeniu. Minerwa z ulgą wytaczała się z szafy w Nurmengardzie i natychmiast udawała się do swojej kryjówki, gdzie sporządzała raport.

Pierwszy tunel – nic. Drugi tunel – nic. Trzeci tunel – znów nic. Teraz został jej ostatni, szósty tunel – jedyna nadzieja.

Przed tą operacją zrobiła sobie dłuższą, bo dwudniową przerwę. Czuła się z tym okropnie, bo każdego dnia mordowano kilkudziesięciu czarodziejów. Musiała jednak nabrać sił, zjeść coś i tego nie zwrócić oraz poprawić swoje zaklęcia ochronne. Powinna też spać więcej niż te marne kilka godzin, które spędzała zatopiona w niekończących się koszmarach.

Po drugim dniu odpoczynku stało się jednak coś nieoczekiwanego – tego dnia transport więźniów nie przyjechał. Minerwa czekała w wykuszu okna cały dzień – czarnoksiężnicy biegali w obie strony po szerokich, spiralnych schodach, ale żaden nie zatrzymywał się na pierwszym piętrze. W wieży panowało lekkie poruszenie. Minerwa zastanawiała się, czy jednak minister w końcu zadziałał i postanowił wysłać jakieś wsparcie do wieży, czy może aurorom udało się odbić transport więźniów, zanim ci dotarli do twierdzy.

Tak minął tydzień. Minerwa oczywiście napisała do ministerstwa z niepokojem – co mogła oznaczać ta przerwa w transportach? Tabliczka jednak pozostawała pusta. Nie mogąc znieść niepewności, młoda czarownica zmuszała się do opuszczenia kryjówki i szpiegowania czarnoksiężników. Wychwyciła tylko strzępy rozmów, bojąc się podejść bliżej. Elementem wspólnym w każdej było nazwisko ,,Dumbledore". To ją martwiło, niewyobrażalnie. Z nieco sfrustrowanych twarzy sług Grindelwalda wnioskowała, że Albus nie jest martwy, bardziej prawdopodobne było, że sprawia kłopoty siłom czarnej magii. Gdy siódmego dnia bez transportu zapytała wprost co się dzieje z Albusem, dostała wreszcie odpowiedź.

- _Dumbledore zepchnął siły Grindelwalda do defensywy na wschodzie. Wróg się przegrupowuje._

Minerwa miała w głowie setki pytań. Wiedziała, że niewielka część armii Grindelwalda walczy na wschodzie, bez przeszkód podbijając niezorganizowane czarodziejskie społeczności Ukrainy i Białorusi. Stamtąd przed przerwą przychodziło najwięcej transportów – więźniowie mówili słowiańskimi językami. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, czy Albus zorganizował tam jakieś siły, czy dowodził aurorami z ministerstwa, bo nie mógł przecież walczyć w pojedynkę. Czy jednak jego sukcesy w końcu wykurzą Grindelwalda z jego wieży, czy powstrzymają spiralę tej wojny, czy zakończą cykl codziennych zbrodni?

Odpowiedź była przecząca, o czym Minerwa przekonała się ósmego dnia, gdy w oknie, w którym czuwała, dostrzegła zbliżającą się ciężarówkę. Za nią wyłoniła się kolejna. I kolejna. Łącznie przed wieżą zaparkowały cztery pojazdy, pełne więźniów. Minerwa westchnęła – serce jej się krajało, ale większa ilość więźniów oznaczała więcej czasu na eksplorację tunelu.

Z różdżką w jednej ręce i z drugą ręką protekcjonalnie otaczającą brzuch, Minerwa wślizgnęła się do wielkiej hali razem z pierwszą dziesiątką więźniów. Ustawiła się blisko szafy, czekając. Minęło pół godziny, zanim około dwustu osób stłoczono w szarym pomieszczeniu. Strażników oczywiście było proporcjonalnie więcej. Musiała odczekać aż połowa z nich zniknie w szafie, aż wreszcie wpuszczono pierwszego więźnia. Był to potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna, dlatego Minerwa odczekała aż i on zniknie. Za nim wepchnęła się niska staruszka, Minerwa weszła do szafy razem z nią. Zanim jednak drzwi się zamknęły, kobiecina wyciągnęła dłoń. Minerwa przycisnęła się plecami do ściany, ale kobieta i tak chwyciła ją za ramię. Gdy jej palce natrafiły na namacalną rękę Minerwy zamiast powietrza, wiedźma przez ułamek sekundy się zastanawiała. A potem zapytała szeptem po francusku:

-Zrobimy zadymę. Ty uciekaj – powiesz o nas innym. Świat musi się dowiedzieć.

Minerwa nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć – była zbyt zdumiona. Była pewna, że transporty były ze wschodu, użycie francuskiego przez staruszkę było ogromnym zaskoczeniem. Fakt, że ją widziała przez pelerynę, że oferowała pomoc – to przytłoczyło Minerwę. Kobieta puściła jej ramię na chwilę przed tym jak otworzono drzwi szafy.

Minerwa nie oglądając się, ruszyła ku ostatniemu tunelowi. Była już przy nim, gdy w grocie rozległ się głos strażnika:

\- Ustawić się! Sam mistrz będzie dziś nadzorował.

Minerwa nie mogła zmusić się do wejścia do tunelu. Zamiast tego przywarła do ściany groty i odwróciła.

Grupa dziesięciu nagich więźniów, łącznie ze staruszką ustawiło się w szeregu tuż przy rozpadlinie. Minerwa była oddalona od nich o jakieś kilkadziesiąt metrów, ale wiedziała, że wzrok wiedźmy starannie omija miejsce, w którym stała.

Drzwi szafy się otworzyły.

Minerwa ujrzała mordercę swoich rodziców – Gellerta Grindelwalda.

Choć znajdowała się daleko, dokładnie studiowała jego rysy, wcześniej znane jedynie z gazet i ministerialnych raportów.

Gellert Grindelwald musiał być przez wielu ludzi postrzegany jako bardzo przystojny mężczyzna. Miał sięgające ramion włosy w kolorze zimnego blondu, niedbale zaczesane do tyłu. Jego rysy były ostre, kanciaste. Nie nosił zarostu, jego gładkie policzki sprawiały że wyglądał młodziej. Jego oczy były niebieskie, ale o bardzo bladym, lodowatym odcieniu. Był wysoki, ale atletycznie zbudowany. Ubrany był w szarosrebrne szaty, skrzące się lekko w świetle wyczarowanym przez strażników.

Minerwa automatycznie porównała go z Albusem – obaj wyglądali jak młodzi bogowie, ale Grindelwald był pozbawiony tej aury ciepła i dziecięcej radości, która otaczała Albusa przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Czarnoksiężnik promieniował mocą, ale była ona zimna, inna niż Albusa.

Więźniowie nadal byli przysyłani, choć w większym pośpiechu i z większym strachem pozbywali się ubrań. To wręcz namacalne przerażenie wzmagało się, gdy ustawiali się w rzędzie przed profilem najgorszego czarnoksiężnika wszechczasów. Grindelwald stał bez słowa, bokiem do niej, bokiem do nich, z wzrokiem utkwionym w górnej części sklepienia groty, jakby kontemplował jakieś wybitne dzieło sztuki. Czekał.

Minerwa nie mogła zmusić się do ruchu. Był tak blisko, nie widział jej. Wystarczyły dwa słowa, by na zawsze zakończyć tę wojnę. Wystarczyła jedna klątwa, by pomścić śmierć rodziców. Wystarczyło jedno machnięcie różdżką, by ocalić miliony czarodziejów i czarownic.

Wtem napotkała wzrok staruszki, która lewą ręką osłaniała maleńką, około pięcioletnią dziewczynkę. Stara wiedźma prawie niedostrzegalnie pokręciła głową. Minerwa zrozumiała – Grindelwald był tak potężny, że na pewno wyczułby pędzące ku niemu śmiercionośne zaklęcie. Drugiej szansy by nie miała, a w obecnym stanie nie mogła stanąć z nim do pojedynku. Musiała uciekać, by dać świadectwo światu.

Jedyną drogą ucieczki był korytarz za nią, szafa już nie wchodziła w grę.

Ponad setka więźniów tłoczyła się już nad brzegiem przepaści, gdy Minerwa odważyła się zrobić pierwszy krok w tył.

I wtedy wydarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego.

Grindelwald pociągnął nosem, jakby próbował coś wywęszyć. Jego oczy zalśniły groźnie, gdy omiótł wzrokiem grotę, dwukrotnie zatrzymując spojrzenie na miejscu, gdzie ukrywała się Minerwa.

\- Jest tutaj! Wyczuwam je! Któreś z Insygniów! – wykrzyknął. Jego głos przypominał zgrzyt metalu. Minerwa zamarła. O czym on wygadywał?

Tymczasem czarnoksiężnik przebiegł wzdłuż szeregu więźniów. Zatrzymał się nad stertą ubrań. Minerwa już miała wrażenie, że zacznie ją gorączkowo przetrząsać, ale on odwrócił się.

\- To nie jest kamień. To musi być peleryna. – wykrzyknął.

Minerwa przez ułamek sekundy czuła jak jej serce zamiera. I wtedy zrozumiała – musiała uciekać. Grindelwald wiedział, że w grocie jest ktoś pod peleryną niewidką.

W momencie gdy się odwracała do ostatniego tunelu, rozpętało się piekło. Więźniowie rzucili się na strażników – nie byli uzbrojeni, ale mieli element zaskoczenia. To była chwila dla niej – chwila na przemianę. Liczyło się tylko wydostanie z tego przeklętego miejsca.

Rzuciła się do ucieczki. Zmusiła swoje ciało do przemiany. Przeprowadziła ją, choć miała wrażenie że pali ją każda komórka kociego ciała. To trwało dłużej niż zwykle, dlatego gdy już w każdym calu była kotem, ku tunelom poszybowały pierwsze zaklęcia tych strażników, którzy nie zajmowali się rozszalałym tłumem więźniów.

Ucieczka w kociej formie była szybsza, ale wykluczała używanie peleryny. Minerwie udało jej się z niej wyplątać i rzuciła się ku ostatniemu tunelowi.

\- Tam! Łapać ją! – wrzasnął Grindelwald i wystrzelił w jej kierunku wiązankę zaklęć i uroków.

Minerwa biegła tak szybko, na ile pozwalały jej kocie łapy i ciężki brzuch. Magią bez użycia różdżki odpychała się od podłoża w długich susach. Zaklęcia śmigały obok i ponad nią. Czarnoksiężnicy się nie patyczkowali – w większości były to zielone promienie zaklęcia uśmiercającego. Unikała ich, choć zaczynało brakować jej tchu. Wiedziała, że ten tunel może ciągnąć się kilometrami – dopadną ją, wcześniej czy później. Ten strach dodawał jej sił, choć ból jaki odczuwała przy każdym kroku był nie do opisania.

Nie wiedziała jak długo uciekała, gdy za zakrętem zwężającego się tunelu zobaczyła światło. To musiało, po prostu musiało być wyjście. Ciągle słyszała za sobą odgłosy pościgu, ze zgrzytliwym głosem Grindelwalda. Jego zaklęcia mijały ją o cale, czasem wręcz przypalając futro. Biegła, choć jej siły słabły, choć jej wzrok się rozmywał, choć kończyny odmawiały jej posłuszeństwa. Rzeczą, która z każdym oddechem dodawała jej sił, była świadomość, że musi uciec, by opowiedzieć o widzianych okropieństwach.

Wyjście z podziemi było coraz bliżej. Pogoń też była coraz bliżej. Minerwa nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo nie czuła się zaszczutym zwierzęciem, ofiarą.

\- Avada Kedavra! – ryknął za nią Grindelwald. Uskoczyła w bok przed zielonym promieniem – zaklęcie otarło się o jej najbliższe bariery.

Wystrzeliła jak z procy z ciasnego tunelu. Słońce na moment ją oślepiło, ale biegła dalej, modląc się by na jej drodze nie było żadnych przeszkód. Musiała być w górskim lesie – jej wzrok rejestrował jedynie plamy zieleni i szarości.

Była na zewnątrz!

By jednak móc się aportować, musiała się zmienić – w obecnym stanie mogło to zająć nawet kilkanaście sekund. Nie mogła próbować przemiany z ciągle rzucanymi w nią klątwami. Dlatego biegła dalej, jak futrzana piłka odbijając się od twardych skał i miękkiego igliwia.

Wreszcie na jej drodze wyrosła ogromna skała. Minerwa skręciła, by ją obiec. Za nią miała szansę się przemienić i aportować. Tylko jej prześladowcy zbliżali się, już słyszała wyraźnie ich kroki.

Lotem błyskawicy skoczyła za skałę, na niewielką polankę. To miejsce jej coś przypominało, las, w którym kiedyś już była. Znów zmusiła ciało do przemiany. Była w połowie, gdy zobaczyła ludzką sylwetkę z drugiej strony polany, pod drzewem.

\- Uciekaj! – wrzasnęła już ludzkim głosem. Człowiek się obrócił i przez ułamek sekundy Minerwa zobaczyła dobrze znaną twarz – wykrzywione zdumieniem oblicze Toma Riddle. A potem teleportowała się z potężnym trzaskiem.


	17. Chapter 17

Albus dopiero wczoraj wrócił do Hogwartu ze swojej długiej kampanii na wschodzie. Razem z grupą zawziętych, potężnych wiedźm z Rosji udało mu się zepchnąć siły Grindelwalda do defensywy, ale w pewnym momencie walki utknęły w martwym punkcie. Co z tego, że wygrywał każda bitwę, gdy na miejsce martwych wrogów zaraz pojawiali się kolejni? Ruskie czarownice jednak uważały ten stan rzeczy za znaczącą poprawę i poinformowały go, że już sobie poradzą same. Albus miał co do tego poważne wątpliwości – na pierwszy rzut oka wydawały się dystyngowanymi członkiniami dawnej, wybitej mugolskiej rosyjskiej arystokracji, z znakomitą znajomością francuskiego i zachodnich manier. Jednak gdy ruszały u jego boku do walki, zamieniały się w rozszalałe demony zemsty, zabijając bez mrugnięcia, z dzikością, która nieco go przerażała. Nie był pewien czy sama ta dzikość wystarczy, by pokonać ciągle napływające szeregi wroga, ale mając zapewnienie wiedźm, Spencer-Moon chyba był zadowolony, mogąc wycofać Albusa. Minister wystosował mu pochwałę, która oczywiście nic nie znaczyła, była jedynie pustym gestem. Ważniejszy był fakt, że Albus dostał tydzień odpoczynku.

Mimo, że w tym roku Armando znalazł zastępstwo na jego miejsce, zastępujący go nauczyciel nie zajął jego komnat. Hogwart nadal był jego głównym domem i powitał go z otwartymi ramionami – starsi uczniowie co chwila wpadali do jego gabinetu, pytając kiedy wróci do nauczania. Albusowi ciężko było kryć satysfakcję z faktu, że wielu uczniów narzekało na jego zastępstwo. Przypomniał sobie, że nie robili tego, gdy nauczanie przejmowała Minerwa.

Minerwa. Albus często o niej myślał. Jak się miała? Gdzie posłały ją rozkazy? Czy była względnie bezpieczna? Nie wiedział – wszystkie kanały, którymi wyciągał informacje z ministerstwa, poinformowały go jedynie, że Minerwa została pierwszym szpiegiem ministra. Niepokoiło go to – Spencer- Moon potrafił być pozbawiony skrupułów, a prowadzona przez niego polityka była surowa i bezwzględna. Tego najbardziej się obawiał, gdy prosiła go o pomoc w zostaniu animagiem – że jej niesamowite zdolności zostaną bezdusznie wykorzystane. Nie wiedział, czy fakt że zgodziła się na bycie szpiegiem był pocieszający – równie dobrze mogła nie mieć wyjścia – kto wie jakie groźby wymyślano w ministerstwie.

Zastanawiał się również, czy pełnienie funkcji głównego szpiega oznaczało, że posłano ją do Nurmengardu. Na myśl o Minerwie tak blisko Gellerta, po całym jego ciele przebiegł zimny dreszcz. Bał się o nią. Niczego nie pragnął ponad to, by była bezpieczna.

Był właśnie w trakcie takich rozmyślań w swoim gabinecie, gdy drzwi się otworzyły. Albus zmusił się do uśmiechu na widok starego poczciwego profesora Kettleburna.

\- Nie masz pojęcia co odkryłem! Jeśli się nie mylę, to jesteś największym szczęściarzem na ziemi! – wykrzyknął nauczyciel, bez zaproszenia zajmując miejsce przed biurkiem Albusa.

\- Doprawdy? A więc nie trzymaj mnie już dłużej w niepewności. – mruknął Albus.

\- To jajo, które dałeś mi wczoraj!

\- Cóż z nim? – Albus ciągle nosił ze sobą jajo podarowane przez dziewczynkę w ukraińskim Instytucie. Po przyjeździe do Hogwartu dał je Silvanusowi do zbadania. Teraz zarumieniony z emocji nauczyciel opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami położył wspomniany przedmiot na biurku. Gładka skorupka jaja zalśniła przy blasku słońca.

\- Przekopałem się przez pół biblioteki i jestem prawie pewien, że to legendarne jajo feniksa! – oznajmił Kettleburn z zadowoleniem. Albus zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ale przecież one odradzają się z popiołów. – wtrącił. Na tę wzmiankę uśmiech Silvanusa tylko się poszerzył.

\- Dokładnie. Z tego powodu przez wiele wieków uważano, że jest ich ustalona, ograniczona liczba. Dopiero w średniowieczu zrozumiano, że bardzo, bardzo rzadko te ptaki rozmnażają się w normalny sposób. W Chinach jednemu czarodziejowi udało się udomowić jednego z tych ptaków, ale tylko dlatego, że miał go od wyklucia. – mówił z przejęciem Kettleburn.

\- Jak wielką rzadkością są takie jaja? Jak o nie dbać? – zapytał z niepokojem Albus – cenne jajo spędziło mnóstwo czasu w jego kieszeni.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Jedno na stulecie? Nie ma żadnych wskazówek, feniksy nie wysiadują jaj, zostawiają je – młode samo decyduje o momencie wyklucia. – poinformował go Kettleburn.

\- Czyli może przeleżeć lata w takiej formie, dobrze rozumiem? – zapytał Albus, z ciekawością przyglądając się owalnemu przedmiotowi.

\- Tak mi się wydaje. Pójdę już, nie jadłem jeszcze kolacji. – Kettleburn szybko zerwał się z fotela – Albus wiedział jak bardzo kolega lubi skrzacie jedzenie – Silvanus urodził się w biednej rodzinie, nierzadko nie dostawał obiadu.

\- Dziękuję ci. – Albus uścisnął rękę czarodzieja. Gdy drzwi jego gabinetu zamknęły się za nauczycielem, wyczarował sporą poduszkę z czerwonego aksamitu i na niej umieścił ostrożnie jajo.

Wieczorem odpowiadał na zaległą korespondencję – zebrało się tego tyle, że herbatę z Armando przełożył na jutro. Przed oczami pląsały mu tysiące liter, rozmywających się i mieszających się ze sobą. Wreszcie ze złością odłożył pióro – na Merlina, miał wypocząć przez ten tydzień. Od tego wszystkiego rozbolała go głowa. Poprosił skrzata o kubek gorącej czekolady – liczył, że to poprawi mu humor.

Jednak jak się okazało, czekolada nie przepędziła dziesiątek ciężkich myśli kłębiących się w jego głowie. Z rezygnacją podszedł do swojej myślodsiewni. Pozbywał się myśli za myślą, a na powierzchni wody w naczyniu pojawiały się różne obrazy – rosyjskie wiedźmy, splądrowany Instytut, ucięta noga Alastora, zielone oczy Minerwy. Nad tym obrazem się zatrzymał. Tak dawno nie miał od niej wiadomości… Ona na pewno przegnałaby jego rezygnację, swoim surowym tonem rozkazując mu się wziąć w garść. Przypomniał sobie jak uwolniła go od Gellerta. Jak dzięki niej przestał dzielić czas na przed i po Gellercie.

W jego gabinecie rozległ się cichy trzask. Instynktownie Albus zerwał się na nogi z różdżką w dłoni. Minęło kilka sekund aż namierzył źródło dźwięku.

Ze zdumieniem zbliżył się do szkarłatnej poduszki. Na powierzchni szkarłatno złotego jajka pojawiło się pionowe pęknięcie. Albus znieruchomiał, z różdżką w pogotowiu. Zaskakujące, że feniks postanowił się wykluć akurat teraz, tak szybko. Rozległ się kolejny trzask. A potem jajo rozleciało się na pół, wysypało się z niego nieco szarego popiołu. Pośrodku kupki tego szarego pyłu siedziało pisklę – różowiutkie, nieopierzone, z ogromnymi czarnymi oczami i małym złotym dziobem. Miało również dość długi ogon i złote szpony. Wydało z siebie cichy skrzek i wykonało niezdarny krok do przodu, potykając się i upadając. Albus odruchowo wyciągnął palec i postawił feniksa z powrotem na nogi. Przy dotyku jego szorstkiej skóry poczuł przyjemne ciepło – takie samo jakie wcześniej biło od jaja. Malec zaskrzeczał przyjaźnie.

\- Zaraz poślę skrzata do Silvanusa z zapytaniem co jedzą takie słodkie kreaturki jak ty, kolego. – obiecał Dumbledore i już obracał się by wezwać skrzata, gdy przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl. Ten popiół dziwnie przypominał mu proch strzelniczy...

\- Chyba powinienem cię, kolego, jakoś nazwać. Może Fawkes? Co ty na to?

Pisklę zapiszczało w odpowiedzi. Albus uśmiechnął się – to stworzenie miało w sobie coś naprawdę ujmującego.

Następnego dnia Albus nadal był zachwycony swoim feniksem. Z dumą pokazał go Armando i Silvanusowi. Karmił go ziołami z cieplarni profesora Berrego. Wyczarował mu specjalną żerdź w swoim gabinecie i dbał by niczego nie brakowało bezbronnemu pisklęciu. Dzień minął mu bardzo przyjemnie, głównie z powodu braku żadnej sowy z ministerstwa. Wieczorem zaś wybierał się do Armando na obiecaną herbatę.

Albus z zaciekawieniem rozglądał się po imponującym gabinecie przyjaciela, zastanawiając się, czy zaszły w nim jakieś zmiany podczas jego nieobecności. Wszystko jednak było na swoim miejscu – półki z książkami, sterty papierów, portrety dawnych dyrektorów (Dylis mrugnęła do niego zalotnie, jak zawsze) oraz stara, wyświechtana Tiara Przydziału.

\- Żadnego hatstalla w tym roku. – poinformował go Armando, osobiście rozlewając herbatę do filiżanek. Wiedząc, jak starszy mag lubi te rytuały, Albus przyjął swoją filiżankę z podziękowaniem.

\- Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie spodziewałem się żadnego. – dodał po chwili dyrektor.

\- Minerwa wyczerpała pulę na długie lata? – zapytał Albus z rozbawieniem. Armando uniósł kąciki ust, ale w jego oczach pojawiła się troska:

\- Nie masz od niej wiadomości, prawda Albusie? – zapytał zaskakująco miękkim głosem.

\- Nie. – westchnął Albus. Widząc smutek na twarzy dyrektora, dodał:

\- Dlaczego pytasz?

Dippet wbił wzrok w ziemię, co było do niego niepodobne, ale odpowiedział:

\- Krążą plotki… że z Theresą nie jest najlepiej.

Albus pokiwał głową ze współczuciem – doskonale zauważył miękkość z jaką Armando wypowiadał imię dawnej miłości. Starszy mag ciągnął dalej:

\- Mieszka z nią ta sekretna żona Longbottoma – urodziła dziecko w rezydencji nawet. Lecz to musiało być tylko chwilowym zaprzątnięciem uwagi – Theresa od dawna żyła życiem wnuczki, bez wieści od niej zapewne usycha, jak róża bez wody.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, gdy Albus kontemplował trafność porównania. Jego znajomość z lady McGonagall była burzliwa, ale nie znał nikogo, kto bardziej kochałby Minerwę.

\- Próbowałeś do niej napisać? – zapytał naiwnie Albus.

\- Znasz McGonagallów. I Blacków. Udawałaby, że wszystko jest w porządku i jeszcze zbeształa za poufałość i sentymentalizm. – odpowiedział Armando.

\- I miałaby rację! – wtrącił swoje trzy grosze Fineas Nigellus Black. Armando posłał mu obrażone spojrzenie.

\- Bardzo chciałbym pójść do niej i powiedzieć, że Minerwa jest cała i zdrowa, ale nie mam tej pewności. – wyznał Albus, wciąż mają pamięci jej bladą twarz, gdy widział ją po raz ostatni, w górskiej chacie w południowej Rzeszy. Była wtedy bardzo zdenerwowana, ale przypisał to wzruszeniu.

Wtem poczuł coś. Było jak dreszcz, jak łaskotanie na krawędzi umysłu. To uczucie było dziwnie znajome. Dotyk innego umysłu, zupełnie bliski, zupełnie intymny, pomimo wszelkich barier, które Albus naprędce stawiał. Porzucił to, czyjaś nieukształtowana, chaotyczna obecność już była w jego głowie. Skupił się na dźwiękach – to w obcych umysłach wyczuwał dużo łatwiej niż obrazy. Najpierw usłyszał wyraźną, przecudowną, przesłodką melodię. Wydawała się lekka jak mgiełka, nęcąca, tak doskonała, tak znajoma, tak hipnotyzująca. Jej tempo jednak rosło, by wreszcie przekształcić się w kakofonię potężnych dźwięków, jakby wydawanych przez setki kościelnych dzwonów. To były tak głośne, tak silne dźwięki, że Albus wręcz czuł kryjący się za nimi ból. Niewysłowione cierpienie, przekształcone w muzykę, w sekwencję dzwonienia. Natężenie dźwięków ciągle rosło, Albus miał wrażenie, że zaraz rozsadzi mu czaszkę. To było tak rozpaczliwe, tak błagalne. Jakby wołanie o pomoc, o ratunek. Skierowane wprost do niego. Usiłował sięgnąć do tego, ale dźwięki cichły, jakby tłumione. Jakby nadająca osoba próbowała mu coś powiedzieć pod powierzchnią wody. Albus poczuł strach. Musiał to pochwycić, to coś potrzebowało jego pomocy. Otworzył szerzej swój umysł, ale dźwięki były ledwo słyszalne. A potem usłyszał świst, zwiastujący uderzenie potężnej myślowej fali, naładowanej magią. Nie zdołał nic zrobić – ta fala uderzyła go, zupełnie osłoniętego. Ból, jaki ze sobą przyniosła, był nie do zniesienia. Albus poczuł jak jego umysł się zaciemnia, jak odpływa w otchłań nieświadomości.

Albus stopniowo odzyskiwał przytomność. Jak zwykle, najpierw jego umysł wyłapał głosy wokół siebie.

\- Spokojnie, takie rzeczy się zdarzają, gdy pozwoli się na zbyt bliskie zetknięcie. – ten uspokajający, słodki głos Albus rozpoznałby wszędzie – Perenelle. Musiała siedzieć zupełnie blisko, a jej kojąca obecność już wyciszała bijące szybko serce Albusa.

\- Zetknięcie z czym, madame? – ten pełen troski i niepokoju głos musiał należeć do Armando. Jeśli dyrektor i Odwieczna byli z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu, to musiało być…

\- Budzi się! – wykrzyknęła pani Heale, gdy Albus otworzył oczy.

Zaraz jednak zacisnął powieki, oślepiony bielą ścian skrzydła szpitalnego i blaskiem słońca wpadającym przez wysokie okna.

\- Szzz, już dobrze. – Perenelle delikatnie pogładziła wierzch jego dłoni. Albus poczuł rozlewające się na sercu ciepło – ten prosty gest przypominał mu o matce. Jednak jego myśli wciąż zaprzątał ten dziwny incydent…

\- Co się stało? Jak długo tu jestem? Dlaczego ty tu jesteś? – zapytał, zmuszając się do otwarcia oczu i wbicia intensywnego spojrzenia w Perenelle.

\- Leżysz tu już od dwunastu godzin, Albusie. I tak szybko się obudziłeś, biorąc pod uwagę, że znów nieostrożnie otworzyłeś przed tym umysł. – odpowiedziała, w jej głosie wyczuł tylko słabą nutkę dezaprobaty.

\- Przed czym? Dlaczego nie powiesz nam o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, madame? – stojący z drugiej strony Armado wyraźnie się denerwował. Obok pani Heale mrużyła oczy. Perenelle westchnęła i spojrzała pytająco na Albusa. Ten kiwnął głową – musiał bardzo przerazić dyrektora, gdy padł w jego gabinecie jakby go piorun poraził, a pielęgniarka myślała tylko o dobru uczniów. Zasługiwali na wyjaśnienia. Poza tym sam był ciekawy, czy Perenelle też odczuła to co on i czy to ją tu przywiodło.

\- Albus i ja posiadamy pewną unikalną umiejętność. Wyczuwamy narodziny wyjątkowo potężnych, magicznych dzieci. – zaczęła Odwieczna. Albus skinął głową – zatem dobrze pamiętał – ten incydent był podobny do tego sprzed dwudziestu lat.

\- To jest jak połączenie umysłów – najpierw chaotyczna świadomość takiego dziecka manifestuje swoje narodziny, a następnie określmy to tak, ,,popisuje się" pierwszą dawką mocy. Z tym że możemy odbierać to inaczej. Ja czuję zapachy: cytrynowo-czekoladowy jak w przypadku Albusa, czy konwaliowo-piernikowo-koci jak w przypadku incydentu sprzed prawie dwudziestu lat. – Perenelle urwała, przez chwilę panowała cisza. Albus słuchał z zainteresowaniem – Odwieczna odbierała to zupełnie inaczej niż on, precyzyjniej. Teraz już wiedział, czyje narodziny zwiastował incydent sprzed dwudziestu lat. To dlatego umysł Minerwy wydawał mu się tak znajomy przy zetknięciu podczas jej pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie.

\- Ja odbieram muzykę. Nie wiem, jaka mogła być w moim osobistym przypadku, ale dwadzieścia lat temu była hmm, słodka i melodyjna… tak samo jak teraz… mój dar nie jest tak precyzyjny… - powiedział Albus.

\- Nie. Lecz nawet mój zawiódł w tym przypadku. – wyszeptała Perenelle, pochylając głowę.

\- O czym mówisz? – zapytał. Czy i ona wyczuła to wołanie o pomoc, to zamieranie?

\- Opisz swoje odczucia. Opowiedz o wszystkim, choćby wydawało się nieistotne. – zażądała. Albus uniósł się nieco na szpitalnych poduszkach i zaczął mówić. Opowiedział o muzyce, najpiękniejszej jaką słyszał, tak bogatej i cudownej. Potem opisał jej wzmacnianie, jej siłę, potęgę, głośność rozdzierającą czaszkę. A potem słodkie brzmienia były już rozpaczliwym pulsowaniem dźwięków. Przyznał, że dla niego było to jak wołanie o pomoc. I że potem ucichło i odpowiedziało falą mocy, która sprawiła mu taki ból, że stracił przytomność.

\- Zatem w twoim przypadku ta muzyka na początku była podobna do muzyki Minerwy? – zapytał Armando, wyraźnie zafascynowany.

\- Trudno powiedzieć, wydaje mi się że tak, ale minęło dwadzieścia lat... – Albus niczego już nie był pewien. Spojrzał na Perenelle. Coś było nie tak, czuł to, widział to w jej smutnych oczach.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć co ja wyczułam? – zapytała. Kiwnął głową.

\- Musisz wiedzieć, że oprócz zapachu mogę wyczuć miejsce nadawania komunikatu. Gdy ty się urodziłeś, byłam we Włoszech, ale wskazałam na Irlandię. Gdy urodziła się Minerwa, wiedziałam że nastąpiło to na północy, blisko, a więc w Szkocji. Wczoraj… robiłam badania dla Nicolasa na Grenlandii. Ale wyczułam to bardzo dobrze. To było najpotężniejsze tego typu doświadczenie. I wcale nie dlatego, że byłam tego blisko. Nie, wskazałabym na Skandynawię. Nie potrafię tego dowieść, to tylko intuicja. – zwiesiła głowę, urywając.

\- Jest coś jeszcze, prawda? – wyszeptał Albus. Gdy Perenelle podniosła oczy, były mokre od łez.

\- To pachniało jak czekolada, cytryna, konwalie, pierniki, koty, smoki, świeżo skoszona trawa – wszystkie zapachy które wyczuwałam wcześniej, zmieszane w jedno. I było tak potężne, że mimo solidnych murów o mało nie padłam tak jak ty. To było najpotężniejsze dziecko, które narodziło się za mojego życia, dużo potężniejsze niż ty czy Minerwa. To była moc w najczystszej, esencjonalnej postaci. Ale potem zapach się zmienił – w zapach zwiędłych kwiatów, w zapach zgnilizny, w zapach śmierci. Jestem pewna, że to dziecko nie przeżyło, Albusie.

Albus zacisnął powieki. Nie, Perenelle się myliła, jej dar ją zawiódł – takie były jego pierwsze myśli. Ale wszelka logika mówiła mu, że czarownica ma rację. Śmierć tego dziecka tłumaczyłaby tę rozpacz jaką wyczuł, ten ból i cierpienie. Albus czuł wzbierające się w oczach łzy – nie miał pojęcia kim było to dziecko, skąd pochodziło, jakiej było płci, ale kontakt z nim był tak intymny, tak bliski, że świadomość jego śmierci wstrząsnęła nim do głębi. Perenelle musiała czuć to samo, bo gdy go obejmowała, jej drobne ciało drżało od szlochu.

\- Przypominasz sobie coś więcej? Coś co wskazywałoby na rodziców, kraj, cokolwiek? – zapytał, gdy Perenelle uspokoiła się nieco.

\- Nic. Wszystkie zapachy się mieszały, nie wyczułam nic konkretnego. Myślę jednak że musiało umrzeć jeszcze w łonie matki. Tak jakby było zbyt potężne by się narodzić. – wyszeptała.

Albus z rozpaczą spojrzał na Armando – dyrektor nerwowo przygryzał wargę. Pani Heale była blada jak płótno. Bali się – już moc Albusa była dla nich zbyt duża by mieścić się w jednym człowieku. Minerwa wzbudzała jeszcze większy niepokój – nadal miał w pamięci pełne lęku twarze pedagogów, gdy debatowali nad tym, czy mądre jest rozwijanie jej talentów. Wiadomość o narodzinach dziecka o wielokrotnie większej mocy, tak potężnej, że aż niepojmowalnej, musiała zmrozić krew w ich żyłach.

Zbyt potężne by się narodzić. Albus sam nie umiał tego wytłumaczyć, ale czuł, że Perenelle się nie myliła. Jego myśli przez chwile popłynęły ku rodzicom tego dziecka – jak bardzo musieli cierpieć! Jaki ból musiała czuć kobieta, która je straciła! Czy wiedziała, że powodem była ogromna moc? Czy może ona sama i ojciec dziecka byli tak potężni, że ich potomstwo miało być jeszcze potężniejsze? Czy to było możliwe? Nie, pokręcił głową. Wiedziałby o tym. Słyszałby o takich ludziach. Gdyby dwadzieścia lat temu zapytał Perenelle o lokalizację narodzin potężnego dziecka, szkocki trop bez wątpienia zaprowadziłby go do McGonagallów. W całej Skandynawii nie było magów tak potężnych jak on czy Minerwa, był tego pewien.

\- Jak dziecko może być zbyt potężne, by przyjść na świat? – zapytała pani Heale po chwili ciszy.

\- Dziecko nabywa magię na dwa sposoby – albo jest to skumulowana magia obojga rodziców, albo mutacja, jeśli rodzice są mugolami. W pierwszym przypadku pojawia się zapotrzebowanie na magię – zapotrzebowanie zapisane w genach nadanych przez ojca i wzmocnionych przez matkę. Ojciec w genach pokrywa część zapotrzebowania, ale ono rośnie w miarę ciąży – i to matka jest zmuszona je zaspokajać. Jeśli nie ma dość siły, dziecko umiera, albo udaje jej się donosić ciążę, ale to ona umiera przy porodzie, albo zaraz po nim. – to bardzo skomplikowane tematy, nadal nie do końca zbadane przez uzdrowicieli, bo przypadków potężnych czarodziejów jest niewiele. Albus urodził się przedwcześnie i przez cesarskie cięcie. – wyjaśniła Perenelle.

\- Clary McGonagall omal nie umarła, wydając na świat córkę. A przez okres ciąży zamiast promienieć, ona marniała. Tak to działa? – zapytał Armando. Perenelle pokiwała głową ze smutkiem.

Albus zamknął oczy – wciąż miał w pamięci te muzykę. Dlaczego ich świat odrzucał takie piękno? Dlaczego ich świat sam eliminował zbyt potężne jednostki? _Bo to dziecko mogłoby stać się kolejnym Gellertem._ – odpowiedział mu rozsądek. To było logiczne – matka Grindelwalda zmarła kilka tygodni po urodzeniu Gellerta.

Zbyt potężne by się narodzić. Mimo wszystko Albus widział w tych słowach jedynie okrucieństwo i niesprawiedliwość.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa czuła pustkę. Tak jakby to było możliwe, jakby własna obojętność przejmowała ją do głębi każdej komórki, jakby można było czuć nic do granicy swojego jestestwa.

Leżała na brzegu niewielkiej sadzawki, w prastarej, niezbadanej puszczy. Woda, ciemna i lodowato zimna, była tak niezmącona, jak jej puste oblicze. Drzewa, majestatyczne i wysokie jak kościelne wieże, były tak nieporuszone jak jej obojętna twarz. Ptaki nie śpiewały, wiatr nie hulał, liście nie szumiały – panowała idealna cisza.

Wszystko wokół byłoby idealnie niezachwiane, gdyby nie świeża ziemia pod skałą naprzeciw Minerwy.

Wszystko byłoby na swoim miejscu, gdyby niepasująca do niczego postać czarownicy.

Minerwa wpół siedziała, w pół leżała. Jej szaty były całkowicie rozdarte na dole, jej blade nogi wyraźnie odznaczały się na głębokiej zieleni mchu.

Krew była wszędzie – na jej nogach, na jej szatach, na wyciągniętych naprędce bandażach, na jej dłoniach, na jej różdżce. Barwiła szkarłatem mech i liście roślinek. Ściekała po jej udach, wsiąkając w ziemię. Krew, cenna krew McGonagallów, zbyt szybko uciekająca z jej ciała. Krew, karmazynowa, jakby z drobinkami srebra i błękitu, lśniąca w promieniach zachodzącego słońca.

Ostatnim wysiłkiem, jedynie siłą woli zmusiła się do uniesienia ręki, w której dzierżyła różdżkę. Z obojętną miną, jakby nie czując olbrzymiego bólu, jaki powodował ten wysiłek, kreśliła dłonią koślawe kształty.

Na szarej skale, zaskakująco gładkiej i nieporośniętej roślinnością, pojawiły się czarne wyżłobienia.

ARIANA THERESA 1943

 _Podobałyby mu się_ – przemknęło jej przez myśl. Jakby miało to jakieś znaczenie. Przecież miał nigdy się nie dowiedzieć.

Tajemnicę, jaką była śmierć córki wielkiego Albusa Dumbledore, Minerwa zamierzała zabrać ze sobą do grobu.

Córki, która nie przetrwała szaleńczych animagicznych przemian, jakie zafundowała jej Minerwa. Córki, której życie Minerwa poświęciła, samolubnie ratując siebie.

Jaka mogła być, gdyby miała szansę się narodzić, dorastać, kwitnąć, zestarzeć? Czy miałaby migocząjące oczy Albusa? Czy jej włosy byłby kasztanowe czy kruczoczarne? Czy byłaby podobna do McGonagallów? Czy byłaby lepszym człowiekiem od Minerwy?

Minerwa nie czuła nic. Miała za sobą cztery godziny rozpaczliwej agonii, gdy wszelkimi siłami starała się utrzymać w sobie dziecko, tak jakby w niej było bezpiecznie. Urywki tamtych chwil przepływały przez jej umysł . Jej moc magiczna uciekała z niej – nie wiedziała, czy jej organizm próbował uratować dziecko przed uszkodzeniami, które zaszły podczas przemian, czy też oberwała jakąś klątwą Grindelwalda. Krew wypływała nieprzerwanie, a ona krzyczała zaklęcia tamujące, uzdrawiające, wszystkie jakie znała. Aż wreszcie, po dwóch godzinach, nastąpił koniec. Jej dziecko było martwe. Rzuciła czar sprawdzający płeć – koniec różdżki zaświecił się na różowo.

Córka.

Pochowała jej szczątki pod skałą, gołymi rękoma szarpiąc mech i zimną ziemię.

Wierzyła, że zaraz do niej dołączy.

Nie miała pojęcia gdzie jest, aportowała się bez konkretnego miejsca na myśli. Chciała jedynie stamtąd uciec. Czary prawdopodobnie wyniosły ją do miejsca, które kiedyś odwiedziła. To miejsce wydawało jej się jednak tak odludne, że nawet nie próbowała wzywać pomocy.

Nie przestawała krwawić, wraz z krwią odpływały z niej siły. Obraz ukazywany przez oczy rozmazywał się, zawężał i rozszerzał. Już nie była w stanie ruszyć żadną kończyną. Palce miała zaciśnięte mocno na różdżce, ale dłoń nie chciała wykonać żadnego ruchu.

Czy tak miała wyglądać jej śmierć?

Nieistotne, nic już nie miało znaczenia.

Czy jej życie było coś warte?

Zawiodła na każdej możliwej linii.

 _Albus. Zabiłam nasze dziecko._

Już nie miała sił powstrzymywać opadających powiek. Straciła przytomność.

Nie było jej jednak dane umrzeć obok grobu córki, w samotności, w poczuciu totalnej pustki.

Jej organizm był silny, jak organizm każdej czarownicy, w jakimś stopniu zdolny do samoleczenia. Jej magia, choć wyczerpana do granic możliwości, trzymała ją przy życiu. To moc sprawiła, że po jakimś czasie Minerwa otworzyła oczy.

Ujrzała nad sobą oko.

Ogromne, jasnoniebieskie, otoczone łuskowatą skórą oko smoka.

Pochylał się nad nią olbrzymi szwedzki krótkopyski.

Była na tyle przytomna, by rozpoznać rasę. Dzięki temu rozpoznała też miejsce, w które się aportowała – znajdowała się w najdzikszych odstępach Skandynawii, które odwiedziła z babką pomagając w pozyskaniu jaj dla szwedzkiego Instytutu. Najwyraźniej to miejsce jakimś dziwnym trafem skojarzyło jej się z lasem, do którego prowadziły tunele z groty.

Minerwa nie bała się – wiedziała, że smok jej nie skrzywdzi. Była zbyt słaba by sięgnąć do jego umysłu i się z nim porozumieć. Obserwowała jedynie jak zwierzę ogląda ją od stóp do głów, przesuwając nad nią krótki pysk i węsząc w prawie psi sposób.

A potem Minerwa zobaczyła, jak wyciąga ku niej potężną, mocarną łapę.

Zdołała jedynie okręcić wokół ręki szelkę plecaka. Z drugiej nadal nie wypuszczała różdżki.

Smok zacisnął przednie szpony wokół jej klatki piersiowej i ud. Tylnymi odepchnął się od podłoża. Jego potężne skrzydła załopotały kilka razy w powietrzu. Unieśli się w górę.

Jednak więcej Minerwa już nie zarejestrowała. Choć smok był niezwykle delikatny, gdy tylko jego palce zacisnęły się wokół niej, Minerwa poczuła okropny ból. Jej wzrok się rozmywał, zamieniając obrazy w zielonoszare plamy. Nadal ściskając kurczowo różdżkę, z plecakiem zwisającym w drugiej ręce, lecąc w szponach kolosalnego szwedzkiego krótkopyskiego smoka, Minerwa znów straciła przytomność.


	18. Chapter 18

Minerwa McGonagall nadal czuła pustkę. Miała wrażenie że balansuje na granicy obojętności i niewyobrażalnego bólu. Doświadczała jednak równocześnie potężnych impulsów nakazujących obudzenie. Jakby setki głosów wewnątrz jej głowy wrzeszczały ,,Obudź się!".

Dlatego najpierw skupiła się na doznaniach swoich zmysłów. Leżała na czymś bardzo miękkim. Była przykryta czymś ciężkim, ale ciepłym. Ciepło było dominującym wrażeniem. Przy odrobinie większego skupienia zdała sobie również sprawę, że nie ma na sobie swoich czarnych szat. Była ubrana w coś innego, ale fakt, że nadal czuła pustkę, a jej puste ciało było obleczone w coś innego niż znajome, aurorskie szaty wystarczył, by z uczuciem lekkiej paniki otworzyła oczy.

Najpierw zobaczyła drewniany sufit z potężnych desek, pełnych śladów po sękach w fantazyjnych kształtach. Musiała znajdować się w jakiejś drewnianej chacie. Zmusiła się do uniesienia głowy. Źródło światła stanowił ogień płonący w prostym kominku oraz kilka świec ustawionych na prostych szafkach. Była to sporych rozmiarów izba, stanowiąca zarówno sypialnię, jak i kuchnię i jadalnię. Minerwa zajmowała ogromne, solidne małżeńskie łóżko, oprócz niego w izbie stało jeszcze jedno, mniejsze łóżeczko, obok którego teraz leżały rozłożone skóry niedźwiedzi i pościel. Teraz Minerwa zidentyfikowała miękki przedmiot, na którym leżała – musiała być to skóra niedźwiedzia. Uniosła się bardziej – przy łóżku stała potężna komoda, na której ktoś ułożył w rzędzie jej plecak, różdżkę i przedmioty, które Minerwa miała w kieszeniach – butelki z miksturami, pudełka z maściami, zapałki, manierkę z wodą i tego typu przydatne rzeczy. Jej szat jednak tam nie było – podejrzewała, że teraz stanowiły już kłąb zakrwawionych szmat.

Nagle drzwi znajdujące się dokładnie na skos od jej łóżka otworzyły się z skrzypieniem.

Minerwa była bardzo, bardzo słaba. Nie była nawet w stanie sięgnąć po różdżkę.

Do środka weszło troje ludzi.

Najpierw Minerwa dostrzegła kobietę, wyglądającą na trzydzieści parę lat. Była potężnie zbudowana, przysadzista i niska, wrażenie to potęgował kolorowy fartuch narzucony na białą bluzkę i prostą spódnicę. Jej twarz była okrągła, o rumianych policzkach. Oczy miała niebieskie, a włosy związane w niedbały kok były brązowe.

Za nią ostrożnie stąpała mała dziewczynka, około pięcioletnia. Była młodszą i smuklejszą wersją matki – miała te same oczy i miękkie rysy twarzy. Wydawała się nieco zlękniona, wyraźnie chowając się za spódnicą matki. Minerwa zauważyła, że była ubrana w bardzo prostą brązową sukienkę, a na szyi miała naszyjnik z kolorowych paciorków.

Ostatni do izby wszedł mężczyzna, na oko czterdziestoletni. Był średniego wzrostu, ale miał szerokie barki i umięśnione ręce. Miał brązowe włosy i niedbale przyciętą brodę, a jego oczy były jasnozielone. To były pierwsze, najprostsze spostrzeżenia wymęczonej Minerwy.

Dziewczynka jako pierwsza zobaczyła, że Minerwa jest przytomna. Pociągnęła matkę za spódnicę i pokazała na zdumioną czarownicę. Kobieta uniosła ręce w ostrożnym geście, jakby pokazując, że nie ma złych zamiarów. Podeszła do samego łóżka, mała cały czas skryta za nią. Mężczyzna tymczasem odwrócił się do kąta, który musiał stanowić kuchnię.

Minerwa próbowała zmusić się do wypowiedzenia jakichś słów, do zadania jakichś pytań. Jednak jej język i wargi nie reagowały na rozkazy umysłu. Zdołała jedynie otworzyć usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

Kobieta odezwała się w języku, którego Minerwa nie rozumiała. Mogła jedynie domyślać się, że tak właśnie brzmi szwedzki. Głos kobiety był niski, ale dziwnie uspokajający. Minerwa zmusiła się do pokręcenia głową – nie pojęła ani słowa. Kobieta pokiwała głową, a następnie wskazała na siebie i powiedziała:

\- Britta.

Minerwa skinęła głową i próbowała powtórzyć:

-Bittta – wydobyło się jedynie z jej nieposłusznych ust. Kobieta jednak wydawała się zadowolona. Wskazała na swoją córkę i rzekła:

\- Lisa.

Minerwa znów kiwnęła głową i usiłowała uśmiechnąć się do dziewczynki, ale ta jeszcze bardziej schowała się za matką. Britta wskazała ręką na mężczyznę kręcącego się po kuchni i wyjaśniła:

\- Oscar.

Minerwa dała znać, że rozumie. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, po czym wskazała na Minerwę, dodając coś po szwedzku. Czarownica zmarszczyła brwi. Kobieta znów wskazała na siebie, mówiąc swoje imię, a następnie ponownie przedstawiła córkę i prawdopodobnie męża. Na koniec pokazała na Minerwę i spojrzała pytająco. Minerwa zrozumiała – kobieta pytała o jej imię. Z braku czasu i pomysłu pokazała na siebie i powiedziała:

-Ate – na.

Wysiłek spowodowany ruchem ręki i wypowiedzeniem wymyślonego naprędce imienia spowodował grymas bólu na jej twarzy. Britta posmutniała, widząc to, ale powtórzyła:

\- Atena.

Następnie kobieta odwróciła się do męża i wypowiedziała kilka zdań. Ten coś odpowiedział, z lekką niechęcią, by na koniec wzruszyć ramionami i wyjść z izby. Minerwa wnikliwie obserwowała tę wymianę zdań, choć nic nie rozumiała. Gdy drzwi za mężczyzną się zamknęły, Britta ostrożnie wyciągnęła rękę do Minerwy. Dotknęła jej dłoni bardzo ostrożnie, a jednocześnie delikatnie. Niebieskie oczy nie spuszczały wzroku z twarzy Minerwy, jakby sprawdzając jej reakcję.

Czarownica pozwoliła, by kobieta przeniosła rękę na jej czoło, jakby sprawdzając, czy nie ma gorączki. Jej dłoń była duża i ciepła, o grubych, spracowanych palcach. Widząc brak reakcji u Minerwy, kobieta ostrożnie odsunęła kołdrę.

Teraz Minerwa mogła zobaczyć że jest ubrana w bardzo prostą, białą koszulę nocną, nieco za dużą i za krótką na jej szczupłą figurę. Britta bardzo powoli i ostrożnie podciągnęła rąbek tej tkaniny. Minerwa wiedziała, że pod spodem jest naga, ale skoro mężczyzna wyszedł, nie przeszkadzało jej to. Britta na pewno musiała widzieć ją nagą wcześniej – to ona musiała przebrać ją z aurorskich szat w tę koszulę. Czarownica uniosła głowę z ciekawością – jeszcze niedawno cała dolna część jej ciała spływała krwią.

Wzdłuż jej nieco wzdętego jeszcze brzucha biegła pionowa blizna. Minerwa wpatrywała się w nią ze zdumieniem – to nie była dawna bitewna blizna, a dziecko urodziło się martwe _naturalnie_. Skąd zatem blizna, jeśli nie przypominała sobie rany? Znamię wyglądało na świeże, jakby dopiero co zasklepione magicznie. A przecież żadnego maga nie było w pobliżu- Minerwa prawie była pewna, że Britta i jej rodzina są mugolami. Jedynym wytłumaczeniem byłoby że jej ciało samo zaleczyło ranę, ale to nie tłumaczyło skąd ona się tam wzięła.

Britta delikatnie przesunęła dłonią po jej brzuchu i łonie. Minerwa niewiele czuła, nadal była w ciężkim szoku, a jej umysł rozpaczliwie szukał wytłumaczenia dla tej dziwnej blizny. Po chwili Britta pokręciła głową i opuściła koszulę. Wskazała ręką na brzuch Minerwy i zapytała o coś, ale czarownica nadal nie rozumiała. Kobieta spróbowała jeszcze raz, tym razem wskazując na brzuch i na córkę, a na koniec na swój brzuch. Minerwa zrozumiała.

Pokręciła głową, a następnie odwróciła lekko głowę. Britta westchnęła, jakby od razu rozumiejąc. Następnie okryła Minerwę porządnie kołdrą i pogłaskała ją po policzku, mrucząc coś współczująco.

Minerwa zamknęła oczy. Była zupełnie wyczerpana – nie mogła już utrzymać opadających powiek. Znów zapadła w ciemną spiralę snu.

Gdy obudziła się po raz drugi, jej wrażliwy nos wyłapał zapach jedzenia. Uniosła się nieco na łokciach – trzyosobowa rodzina siedziała przy prostym stole, rozmawiając cicho i jedząc. Minerwa jeszcze niedawno nie czuła nic, ale teraz pierwotne potrzeby dały o sobie znać. Jej pusty żołądek zamanifestował swoje niezadowolenie ostentacyjnym burczeniem. To zwróciło uwagę Lisy, która natychmiast zaalarmowała matkę. Britta uśmiechnęła się lekko, a potem podeszła do Minerwy z miską wodnistej kaszy.

Britta karmiła ją jak małe dziecko, ale Minerwa nie dbała o własne poniżenie. Ta prosta owsianka wydawała jej się posiłkiem godnym królów, choć jej żołądek nieco skręcał się przy każdym kęsie – wyraźnie nieprzyzwyczajony do jedzenia. Minerwa szybko wsunęła miskę kaszy. Britta wstała i wyszła z izby, zabierając po drodze resztę brudnych naczyń.

Minerwa wiedziała, że mężczyzna, Oscar, przygląda jej się z mieszaniną ciekawości i niepokoju. Spokojnie odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie, więc zarumienił się lekko i powiedział coś po szwedzku do córki. Ta pokręciła głową, ale powtórzył, tym razem ostrzejszym tonem. Dziewczynka zgarbiła się, wstała i podeszła do Minerwy z kromką chleba w ręce. Przycupnęła na brzegu łóżka, co chwila oglądając się na ojca, który kiwał głową z aprobatą. Dziewczynka oderwała kawałek ciemnego pieczywa i drżącą ręką podała Minerwie do ust. Czarownica przyjęła go z wdzięcznością. I choć mała była wyraźnie przerażona, tym sposobem nakarmiła Minerwę całą kromką. Gdy skończyła, Minerwa zmusiła swoje usta do wypowiedzenia słów:

\- Dziękuję, Liso. – jej głos był dziwnie zachrypnięty, ale Minerwa wiedziała, że to przez to, że dawno nie był używany.

Dziewczynka nieco spłoszona odsunęła się od łóżka i wtuliła w maminą spódnicę – Britta właśnie wróciła z czystymi naczyniami. Kobieta chwyciła kolejną kromkę i podeszła do Minerwy. Minerwa jadła powoli, zbierając siły. Przepełniała ją wdzięczność – ci mugole bez żadnych pytań przyjęli ją pod swój dach, oddali jej swoje łóżko, opiekowali się nią i dzielili jedzeniem. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego to robią, kim są, ani gdzie właściwie się znalazła. Musiała się tego powiedzieć.

\- Angielski? – zapytała, ale Britta pokręciła głową. Minerwa spróbowała jeszcze po niemiecku i rosyjsku, ale za odpowiedź miała jedynie wzruszenie ramion. Musiała spróbować inaczej. Machnęła dłonią w stronę komody, pytając:

\- Plecak?

Britta przez chwilę się zastanawiała, aż wreszcie się podniosła i pokazała ręką na butelkę z eliksirem uśmierzającym ból, który Minerwa miała wcześniej w kieszeni szat. Czarownica pokręciła głową. Britta wskazała na różdżkę. Minerwa zawahała się i zanim podjęła decyzję, Britta podała jej różdżkę.

Najpierw Minerwa poczuła znajome poczucie spokoju – różdżka natychmiast rozpoznała właścicielkę i odpowiedziała mocą. Szmaragdy lekko zamigotały, gdy Minerwa obróciła w palcach kawałek drewna z czułością. Teraz mogłaby przywołać plecak, ale mugole przyglądali się jej ze zdumieniem. Dlatego znów machnęła ręką w stronę komody i powtórzyła:

\- Plecak.

Britta posłusznie pokazywała kolejne przedmioty, a Minerwa kręciła głową. Wreszcie jej dłoń zatrzymała się nad plecakiem. Minerwa energicznie pokiwała głową. Britta podała jej czarny plecak.

Minerwa wiedziała, że mugole nie otworzyli jej plecaka, gdy była nieprzytomna – uniemożliwiały im to zaklęcia, którymi otoczyła ten niepozorny przedmiot skrywający jej cenny dobytek. Teraz rodzina Britty przyglądała się jej z ciekawością – nawet Lisa wychyliła się zza ramienia matki.

Minerwa wyjęła z plecaka kartkę i ołówek – mogły jej się przydać w komunikacji. Potem jakoś udało jej się wygrzebać starą mapę Europy, oznaczoną kolorowymi strzałkami, obrazującymi położenie wojsk. Minerwa przesunęła mapę do Britty i pokazała palcem Półwysep Skandynawski.

Kobieta odwróciła się do męża i powiedziała kilka słów. Ten podniósł się znad stołu i ostrożnie zbliżył do łóżka. Minerwa ponownie wskazała palcem na Szwecję. Mężczyzna wskazał palcem punkt na północy kraju, w połowie drogi między łańcuchem gór a zatoką Botnicką. Minerwa kiwnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością – było tak jak się obawiała – trafiła w sam środek dziczy, zamieszkanej przez smoki z rasy szwedzki krótkopyski.

Tymczasem mężczyzna nieśmiało wskazał palcem na mapę i na nią. Cała mugolska rodzina spojrzała na nią wyczekująco.

Minerwa nie zamierzała kłamać – położyła całą dłoń na plamie zieleni, oznaczającej Wielką Brytanię. Mężczyzna otworzył szeroko oczy i powiedział coś do żony. Ona smutno potrząsnęła głową.

Minerwa schowała mapę z powrotem do plecaka. Nie wypuszczała jednak różdżki. Opadła na poduszkę, znów zmęczona.

Musiała przemyśleć wiele rzeczy.

Stosunkowo łatwo mogła nadać sygnał SOS i czekać aż przybędzie ktoś z ministerstwa i zabierze ją stąd. Nie chciała jednak tego robić.

Miała dość. Tej wojny, tej walki, tego życia. Nie chciała tam wracać.

Nie miała sił by stanąć twarzą twarz z babką lub z Albusem, jeśli jeszcze żyli.

Nie miała ochoty walczyć z diabelskimi sługami Grindelwalda.

Była jedyną osobą poza czarnoksiężnikami, która widziała na własne oczy bestialską zagładę magicznej populacji Europy.

Udało jej się uciec, lecz nie rozpoznała umiejscowienia groty.

Nie mogła już nic zrobić, przekazała ministerstwu informacje o tym, co się tam działo.

 _Straciła dziecko._

Minerwa podjęła decyzję.

Nie wróci. Nie była na to gotowa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore zatrzasnął drzwi gabinetu szefa Biura Aurorów z takim impetem, że wszystkie pracujące w hali sekretarki podskoczyły ze strachu w idealnie zsynchronizowanym tempie. Wysoki czarodziej jednak na to nie zważał, podobnie jak na fakt, że z jego długich palców strzelały wściekłe czerwone iskry.

Albus dawno nie czuł takiej furii.

Lipiec dzisiaj dobiegał końca. Mijał miesiąc odkąd wrócił z misji we Włoszech. Mijał miesiąc odkąd wszystkimi znanymi sobie kanałami próbował dowiedzieć się czegoś o Minerwie. Nie wskórał nic. Jej bezpośredni przełożony, następca Longbottoma na stanowisku szefa Biura Aurorów, potrafił jedynie powtarzać obojętnym tonem, że Minerwa podlegała bezpośrednio pod rozkazy ministra i że on sam nic nie wie o jej obecnym miejscu pobytu.

Nauczyciel już wiedział, że popełnił błąd, przychodząc tu dziś i pytając wprost o Minerwę. Minister już musiał wiedzieć, jakie emocje budzi w nim troska o tę czarownicę. A im więcej Spencer-Moon miał informacji, tym bardziej bezwzględny i samolubny się stawał.

Albus skupił swoje myśli na Minerwie, by choć trochę się opanować. Ostatni raz widział ją osiem miesięcy temu. Od tej pory nie miał od niej żadnej wiadomości. Jej babka, lady McGonagall, ostatni raz widziała ją po śmierci Longbottoma. Od tamtego momentu nikt nie wiedział, co się z nią działo. Starsza dama uruchomiła wszelkie swoje znajomości, które były naprawdę imponujące, by uzyskać choć pewność, że Minerwa żyje. Na próżno. Ludzie, którzy mogli być w posiadaniu tej informacji byli całkowicie lojalni wobec ministra. Starsza dama umierała z zmartwienia, podobnie jak przyjaciele Minerwy, jeszcze z Hogwartu. Przed swoją wizytą w ministerstwie Albus odwiedził Alastora i pannę Pomfrey w szpitalu św. Munga. Moody wyglądał o wiele lepiej – troskliwa opieka panny Pomfrey zdziałała cuda – teraz z niecierpliwością oczekiwał na wykonanie specjalnej protezy, która miała umożliwić mu samodzielne poruszanie się. Jednakże żadne z nich nie miało żadnych wieści od Minerwy.

Albus ze złością wmaszerował do pustej windy – gdyby miał szansę porozmawiać z ministrem, zrobiłby to. Jednak szef czarodziejskiej społeczności nie chciał go widzieć – Albusowi już dwukrotnie odmówiono audiencji. Po dzisiejszym spięciu z szefem Biura Aurorów szanse na spotkanie z ministrem spadły do zera. Nauczyciel przeklinał swoją niecierpliwość, tak niepodobną do niego.

Jednak chodziło o Minerwę i Albus miał okropne przeczucie, że minister jest w posiadaniu kluczowych informacji.

Drzwi windy już się zamykały, gdy do środka wskoczył czarodziej. Albus rozpoznał swojego dawnego ucznia, Charlusa Pottera.

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze. – Charlus z delikatnym uśmiechem wyciągnął ku niemu rękę. Albus uścisnął ją, czując jednocześnie, że mężczyzna wkłada mu w dłoń kawałek papieru. Mimo zdziwienia, Albus przywołał na twarz uśmiech:

\- Mam nadzieję, że u ciebie wszystko w porządku, panie Potter. – dodał szybko.

\- Tak, bez większych kłopotów, profesorze. Wysiadam na tym piętrze. Miło było pana spotkać, profesorze. – Charlus szybko opuścił windę. Albus nie był pewien czy to spotkanie mu się nie przyśniło. Jednak szorstki kawałek papieru w jego kieszeni był jak najbardziej prawdziwy.

Albus wyciągnął pergamin dopiero u bram Hogwartu, który na czas wakacji stanowił dla niego bezpieczną przystań. W ministerstwie pełno było magów lojalnych wobec ministra, szkolonych by donosić mu o wszystkim. Albus sam uczestniczył w szkoleniu całego pokolenia szpiegów, które miało infiltrować Nurmengard. Teraz czuł się winny, że uczestniczył w posyłaniu prawie bezbronnych dzieci na pewną śmierć – nie będąc animagiem, żadne z nich nie miało szans przejść przez szereg zabezpieczeń twierdzy Grindelwalda.

Minerwa miała tę szansę. Ta myśl ciągle go nawiedzała, przerażająca w swojej prostocie.

Albus drżącymi rękami rozwinął kawałek papieru, zmierzając w stronę milczącego zamku.

,, _Spotkajmy się dziś o 17 w Gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem. Potter." –_ tak brzmiała wiadomość po odszyfrowaniu jej przez Albusa. Nauczyciel schował kartkę z powrotem do kieszeni, usiłując sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co pamiętał o Charlusie Potterze.

Kilka lat starszy od Minerwy, ma młodszego brata, jest czystej krwi, od momentu ukończenia Hogwartu pracuje w ministerstwie, blisko samego Spencer-Moona. Ta ostatnia informacja była kluczowa. Być może Charlus miał jakieś informacje dotyczące misji Minerwy? Albus zamierzał spotkać się z czarodziejem w gospodzie brata. Chwytał się każdej iskierki nadziei.

Popołudniu Albus bezszelestnym krokiem szedł przez ciche ulice Hogsmeade. Powietrze było ciężkie – czuć było nadchodzącą burzę. Atmosfera była równie ciężka – zwykle tętniąca życiem wioska teraz była jakby wymarła, z wszechobecną ciszą, ze zbitymi deskami oknami, z kolejnymi symbolicznymi grobami na pobliskim cmentarzu. Wojna przestała być już jedynie odległym konfliktem, problemem ministerstwa, dotykającą jedynie aurorów. Mimo braku przymusu w służbie wojskowej, rodzina spotykała się z wrogością i ostracyzmem, gdy chociaż jeden jej członek nie wyruszył na front. W ten sposób prawie każda rodzina doświadczyła straty. I choć początkowo poczucie straty solidaryzowało czarodziejską społeczność, wzrastał strach i niepokój. Ludzie zaczynali tracić nadzieję w to, że Grindelwalda można powstrzymać.

Tak więc, zgodnie z tym, czego się spodziewał, gospoda Aberfortha była pusta. Albus przyszedł wcześniej, więc teraz powoli podszedł do lady, zza której wynurzył się jego brat. Aberforth wyglądał dziś na zmęczonego, wystarczył rzut oka, by stwierdzić, że musi być w okropnym nastroju.

\- Czego chcesz? – warknął nieprzyjaźnie na widok Albusa.

\- Mam tu umówione spotkanie. Nie martw się, nie będę cię niepokoił. – Albus uniósł ręce w poddańczym geście – jego brat jedynie prychnął.

\- Pijesz coś? – zapytał.

\- Nie, dziękuję. – odpowiedział Albus, kładąc na ladzie galeona. Aberforth odwrócił się z niesmakiem, mrucząc:

\- Nie potrzebuję twoich pieniędzy.

Zanim Albus odpowiedział, drzwi się uchyliły i do środka wszedł zakapturzony czarodziej. Gdy odrzucił kaptur, Albus rozpoznał Charlusa. Młody mag podszedł do niego i uścisnął mu dłoń. Kiwnął głową Aberforthowi, który zapytał:

\- Coś podać?

\- Ma pan może kawę? Padam z nóg. – wyznał Charlus. Aberforth mruknął coś o poszukiwaniach filiżanki i zniknął na zapleczu. Albus zaprowadził młodego człowieka do stolika przy oknie. Wystarczyło zerknąć za brudną szybę by zobaczyć strugi letniego deszczu.

\- Udało mi się uciec przed tą ulewą. – odezwał się Charlus, siadając naprzeciw Albusa.

\- Cały dzień się na nią zanosiło. – odpowiedział Albus. Przez chwilę panowała cisza – pojawił się Aberforth z lekko wyszczerbioną filiżanką kawy. Albus odwrócił wzrok, gdy rozpoznał element z serwisu babki.

\- Profesorze, musi być pan ostrożny. Pańskie dzisiejsze _spotkanie_ z szefem Biura Aurorów nie przeszło bez echa. – przeszedł od razu do sedna Charlus, po tym jak pociągnął spory łyk kawy. Albus splótł palce. Nie był pewien czy może zaufać swemu dawnemu uczniowi. Co jeśli to był kolejny element jakiegoś większego planu ministra?

\- Cóż, po tym spotkaniu mogę stwierdzić, że następca Longbottoma wykazuje się godną podziwu _lojalnością._ – odpowiedział dyplomatycznie.

Charlus pokręcił głową z niesmakiem – Albus nie był pewien, czy to ze względu na toczącą się konwersację czy kawę Aberfortha.

\- Dajmy sobie spokój z tymi wybiegami. Martwi się pan o Minerwę, profesorze. – oświadczył Potter. Nie było to pytanie – mężczyzna wypowiedział to stwierdzenie z pewnością, jakby wygłaszał oczywistą oczywistość. Albus nie mógł się powstrzymać:

\- Wiesz co się z nią teraz dzieje? Nikt nic nie chce mi powiedzieć. – wyznał, nawet nie ukrywając drżenia w głosie. Charlus odłożył filiżankę i odparł:

\- Po śmierci Longbottoma Minerwa trafiła pod osobiste rozkazy ministra, jako nasz najlepszy szpieg. Spencer-Moon od dawna planował dla niej pewną misję, ale Longbottom gwałtownie się temu sprzeciwiał. – Charlus urwał, a na jego twarzy pojawił się żal.

\- Więc gdy Longbottom zmarł, minister nie miał już przeszkód, tak? – zapytał Albus. Charlus kiwnął głową ze smutkiem.

\- Nurmengard, tak? To jest ta misja? – wyszeptał Albus, po raz pierwszy na głos wypowiadając swoje najbardziej niespokojne myśli.

\- Tak. Najpierw przez dwa miesiące prowadziła obserwacje wieży, potem udało jej się dostać do środka. Tam miała poznać plany Grindelwalda i dowiedzieć się, co dzieje się ze wszystkimi przywożonymi do twierdzy więźniami. – wyjaśnił Charlus, potwierdzając największe obawy Albusa.

Nauczyciel na własne oczy widział wiele z transportów z więźniami. Kilka udało mu się uwolnić – uwolnieni prawie całowali skraj jego szat. Próbował przesłuchiwać strażników, ale oni dostarczali jedynie transporty do wieży – nie wiedzieli co się dzieje w środku z więźniami. Albus słyszał również o polityce Gellerta wobec kobiet czystej krwi. Traktowanie kobiet jako brzuchów do rodzenia pokoleń osobistych sług było dla niego zaskoczeniem – Gellert nigdy nie wspominał o tym tamtego pamiętnego lata, choć Albus wiedział, że zawsze bez szacunku wypowiadał się o przedstawicielkach płci pięknej. Profesor szybko też pojął, że jeśli dumne czarownice czystej krwi godzą się na takie traktowanie, musi to być dla nich mniejsze zło. Albus jednak nie wyobrażał sobie, co może być gorsze od takiego poniżenia.

\- I Minerwa odkryła, co się z nimi dzieje? – zapytał cicho, tym razem patrząc w oczy dawnego ucznia.

\- Nie wiem. Gdy weszła do wieży, ludzi monitorujących jej misję, w tym mnie, odsunięto. Od tamtej pory tylko minister i dwójka Niewymownych odczytywała jej raporty. – odpowiedział Charlus, kręcąc głową ze smutkiem.

\- Ale otrzymują od niej raporty, tak? Można się z nimi jakoś porozumieć? – spytał Albus z nadzieją.

\- Próbowałem. Udało mi się jedynie dowiedzieć, że kontakt z Minerwą urwał się ponad miesiąc temu. A co do tego, co tam się dzieje – Niewymowni w swojej pracy widzą rzeczy, o których nie śniło się filozofom, ale cokolwiek opisała, musi być tak straszne, że wywołało płacz w moim rozmówcy. Widział pan kiedyś łzy Niewymownego, profesorze? – Charlus wydawał się zupełnie przygnębiony.

Albus tymczasem myślał gorączkowo. Kontakt z Minerwą urwał się miesiąc temu – co to mogło oznaczać? Przecież wiedziałby, gdyby coś jej się stało, prawda?

\- Została złapana? – zapytał, choć przypuszczał, że zna odpowiedź.

\- Nie sądzę, Grindelwald nie omieszkałby nas poinformować o tym, że złapał naszego najlepszego szpiega, w którym tak wielu pokłada nadzieję. – odpowiedział Charlus.

\- A co minister sądzi na ten temat? – Albus usiłował myśleć racjonalnie, choć serce waliło mu jak młot.

\- Właśnie to jest dziwne. Podobno sugerował, że Minerwa mogła… zdezerterować.

Albus o mało nie wybuchnął śmiechem. Od dawna podejrzewał, że Spencer-Moon albo jest głupcem, albo szaleńcem. Słowa Charlusa tylko to potwierdzały.

\- Minerwa Aurelia McGonagall, którą oboje znamy? Jesteś pewien, że o niej mówił minister? Ta, która od dziecka miała wpojone, że nadrzędną wartością jest dobro społeczności czarodziejów i chwała jej rodu? – gdy Albus ubrał swoje myśli w słowa, były jeszcze bardziej absurdalne.

\- Profesorze, ja też uznałem to za niedorzeczność, ale na dobrą sprawę żaden z nas nie wie, co ona mogła tam zobaczyć. Jedyną luką w planach ministra jest fakt, którego obydwoje jesteśmy bardzo świadomi – pan z perspektywy jej ulubionego profesora, ja z perspektywy kolegi z drużyny quidditcha. Minerwa nie jest bronią ani narzędziem. Jest człowiekiem. – odpowiedział Charlus rzeczowo.

Albus mógł tylko kontemplować mądrość dawnego ucznia. Miał rację. Nurmengard był siedliskiem największego zła na ich planecie. Minerwa mogła znieść wiele, ale nie była niezłomna, obojętna na cierpienie. Tylko dlaczego urwała kontakt z przełożonymi, jeśli nie została złapana przez Gellerta?

\- Próbowali jakoś się z nią skontaktować? Wysłać innych szpiegów do wieży? Szukali sygnału SOS? Cokolwiek? – wyrzucił z siebie Albus jednym tchem.

\- Nie wiem. Nic więcej się nie dowiedziałem. Minister ufa już niewielu w ministerstwie. – odrzekł Charlus.

\- Rozumiem. Dziękuję za te informacje, drogi chłopcze. – odpowiedział Albus ciepło – z panującą w ministerstwie atmosferą strachu i niepewności, Potter wiele ryzykował, dzieląc się z nim tymi wieściami. Samo ich spotkanie było niebezpieczne.

\- Profesorze, ona jest naszą nadzieją, musimy zrobić wszystko, by ją znaleźć. Nie potrafiłby jej pan jakoś namierzyć, nie wiem, umysłem albo jakąś starożytną magią? – zapytał Potter z desperacją w głosie.

\- Jestem zbyt daleko, by próbować sięgnąć do niej umysłem. Poza tym Minerwa jest mistrzynią w chronieniu swojego umysłu. Mogłaby odebrać mnie jako atak i nie skończyłoby się to dobrze. Takie poszukiwania na pewno nie byłby niezauważone. Grindelwald jest jeszcze bieglejszy w sztuce legilimencji niż ja. – odpowiedział zrezygnowany Albus. Zastanawiał się nad tym już tydzień temu – próba takich poszukiwań byłaby po prostu zbyt niebezpieczna.

\- Aha. Ale pomyśli pan nad czymś? – w oczach Pottera Albus nadal widział nadzieję.

\- Oczywiście, pani Potter. Gdyby jednak dowiedział się pan czegoś jeszcze, proszę się ze mną skontaktować.

\- Dobrze, tak zrobię. Muszę już iść – nigdy nie wiadomo, czy nasze poczynania nie są śledzone. Do zobaczenia, profesorze. – Charlus wstał i wyciągnął rękę do Albusa.

Nauczyciel uścisnął dłoń dawnego ucznia, odpowiadając:

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję, panie Potter.

Gdy drzwi Gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem zatrzasnęły się za Potterem, Albus zauważył, że deszcz nie przestał padać.

\- I co teraz? – dobiegł go głos z tyłu.

\- Cały czas podsłuchiwałeś. – stwierdził Albus, nie odwracając się nawet do brata.

Aberforth nie odpowiedział. Albus nie czuł się na siłach, by mierzyć się z wiecznie niezadowolonym bratem.

Najpierw musiał zmierzyć się ze swoim strachem o Minerwę.

Co mogło oznaczać jej milczenie? Czy nadal pracowała nad swoją misją? Może nie była w stanie wysłać wiadomości? Może nie chciała być znaleziona? Czy minister mógł mieć rację i okropieństwa tej wojny okazały się zbyt wielkim brzemieniem? Czy Minerwa miała już dość wygórowanych oczekiwań, stawianych przez całą ich społeczność?

Albus bez słowa pożegnania z bratem wyszedł na nieustającą ulewę. Strugi deszczu natychmiast zmoczyły jego włosy, brodę i szaty, ale nie dbał o to. Jego myśli zaprzątało tylko jedno – strach o Minerwę.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Za nami rozdział osiemnasty, może nieco spokojniejszy niż te poprzednie. Przyznaję, w tym tomie wiele się dzieje, czasem sama się zastanawiam, czy nie ,,upakowałam" zbyt wielu wydarzeń w jednym rozdziale, ale potem przypominam sobie, że i tak wyszło dużo tych rozdziałów. :)

Pięknie dziękuję za wszystkie reviews!

I tak:

Jane97 - mrok i brutalność wojny odciskają swoje piętno na Minerwie i lojalnie uprzedzam, że to nie koniec. Chciałabym móc zapewnić, że winni będą ukarani, a niedługo wydarzy się coś cudownie optymistycznego, ale głównym założeniem tej części było maksymalne poplątanie losów Minerwy i wymuszenie w niej przemiany z tej niepokonanej panny McGonagall znanej z poprzednich części w dojrzałą, może nieco złamaną, surową i twardą Minerwę skrywającą wrażliwe serce jaką kojarzymy z kanonu.

Evelyn - twój komentarz to był miód na moje serduszko, naprawdę. Zastanawiając się głębiej nad tym pięknem w tragedii i chęcią ukazania najbardziej brutalnej prawdy, to zawsze podobało mi się czytanie o ludziach, którzy musieli się mierzyć z najgorszymi, ale i czysto ludzkimi sytuacjami, których to wszystko przygniatało bardziej niż przyznawali przed całym światem, a mimo to starali się żyć dalej, każdego dnia mierząc się z skutkami swoich decyzji.

Uinena - cieszę się, że dostrzegasz w tym wszystkim spójność i logikę. Jeśli chodzi o ministerstwo, to jest kilka powodów, dla których je przedstawiłam w ten sposób - tak jak mam dziwną tendencję do budowania pewnej warstwy wyjaśniającej typowo złe zachowania czarnych charakterów (może wyłapaliście to w przypadku Toma), tak podobnie szukam pewnych rys na instytucjach, które teoretycznie prezentują tą właściwą, słuszną stronę. Po drugie, chciałam, by Minerwa maksymalnie zraziła się do ministerstwa, by jej niechęć do tego, co potem będzie reprezentował sobą Korneliusz Knot i jego następcy była głęboko zakorzeniona.

Minerwa - lubiłam czytać twoje spekulacje. Słusznie podejrzewasz, że wiele się wydarzy zanim wszystko skończy się szczęśliwie. Jeśli się tak skończy. ;)

Moc pozdrowień

Wasza Emeraldina


	19. Chapter 19

Minerwa z potem spływającym z czoła zajmowała się obcinaniem potężnych gałęzi ogromnej sosny. W takich chwilach tęskniła za otwartym używaniem magii – nigdy nie podejrzewała, że coś takiego może wymagać tak wiele pracy.

Według jej obliczeń był ostatni tydzień sierpnia. Przebywała już drugi miesiąc w Szwecji, w domu Britty i Oscara.

Przez pierwsze kilka tygodni Minerwa prawie nie ruszała się z łóżka, a Britta i potem Lisa musiały prowadzić ją do znajdującego się na zewnątrz wychodka. Jej ciało było zupełnie wyczerpane, pozbawione zarówno magii jak i zwykłych fizycznych sił. Jej gospodarze byli niezwykle uprzejmi – karmili ją, oddali jej ubrania, parzyli wzmacniające zioła. Minerwa nie mogła czuć większej wdzięczności. Choć język nadal stanowił barierę nie do przebycia, jakoś udało im się porozumiewać na migi.

Minerwa ani razu nie użyła jeszcze magii, choć różdżkę ciągle miała przy sobie. Gdy już była w stanie chodzić samodzielnie, udało się jej swoim uporem przekonać swoich gospodarzy, by wrócili na swoje wielkie łóżko – ona zajęła ich posłanie na podłodze. Oscar był drwalem – Britta i Lisa jeździły z nim do lasu, zbierając jagody i obcinając gałęzie z ściętych przez niego pni. Teraz Minerwa towarzyszyła im, próbując choć pracą wynagrodzić im całą dobroć, jaką jej okazali.

Rodzina drwala oprócz jednoizbowej chaty posiadała drewnianą stodołę, gdzie trzymali dwa konie pociągowe, krowę i kozę. To na mleku tych ostatnich Minerwa odzyskiwała siły. Britta miała też rozległy ogród za domem, gdzie hodowała warzywa – Minerwa pieliła grządki razem z Lisą. Udało jej się nieco zaprzyjaźnić z dziewczynką – mała nie reagowała już strachem, Minerwa uczyła jej też podstaw angielskiego. Teraz dziewczynka wskazała na dzbanek z jagodami, który przyniosła i rzekła:

\- Jagody.

\- Jagody. – potwierdziła Minerwa z uśmiechem.

Britta ani Oscar nie zadawali jej pytań, nawet jeśli czasem jej zachowanie wydawało im się dziwne. Drwal zawsze był perfekcyjnie uprzejmy wobec niej, a jego żona serdeczna. Tylko chwilami Minerwa miała wrażenie, że małżeństwo patrzy na nią ze szczerym współczuciem, a nawet litością. Jakiekolwiek były jej obrażenia, gdy ci mugole ją znaleźli, musieli wywnioskować, że straciła dziecko.

Straciła dziecko Albusa. Minerwa przestała obcinać gałęzie, a przez jej twarz przemknął grymas bólu. Nie miała nawet pewności, czy będzie mogła mieć jeszcze dzieci- nie miała pojęcia, jakie spustoszenie w jej organizmie robiły wymuszone przemiany animagiczne. Wypiła wszystkie mikstury wzmacniające, jakie miała w plecaku, zjadła prawie wszystkie liście z rośliny Pomony. Zachowała kilka i zasadziła je w ogrodzie Britty – wzeszły już po tygodniu. Najlepiej jak umiała wyjaśniła ich działanie Bricie i Lisie. To i tak było niewiele.

Wspomnienia z Nurmengardu i całej misji Minerwa zepchnęła na samo dno umysłu. Nie miała sił by mierzyć się z ogromem śmierci, jaki tam ujrzała. Nie wiedziała, czy chaos, który powstał po jej ucieczce pozwolił przeżyć tamtemu transportowi. Wątpiła, żaden z więźniów nie był uzbrojony w różdżkę, a nawet rosyjscy magowie nie pochwalali używania magii bez różdżki. Nie miała pojęcia, czy przestano brać w niewolę kolejnych czarodziejów i czarownice- być może nadal każdego dnia mordowano kolejne kilkadziesiąt osób, przelewano bezcenną magiczną krew.

Powinna znaleźć tę grotę. Powinna to zatrzymać. Teraz już nie miała nic do stracenia. Jednak nadal nie czuła się dostatecznie silna by podjąć walkę z Grindelwaldem. Wtedy, w grocie, jego moc wydawała jej się o wiele większa niż jej własna. Poza tym, jedyne co miała, to rozmazane strachem wspomnienia.

Jedno szczególne mocno utkwiło jej w pamięci – pełna zdumienia znajoma twarz Toma Riddle, na sekundy przed jej ucieczką. Nie wiedziała, czy był tam przypadkiem, czy może pracował dla Grindelwalda. Nie słyszała o nim od dnia ukończenia Hogwartu.

Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia ministerstwa. Tablica w jej plecaku codziennie podświetlała się nowymi, coraz bardziej dramatycznymi rozkazami i apelami. Minerwa ignorowała je. Zawiodła, nie zlokalizowała groty, dała się zranić, przez długie tygodnie pozostawała bezużyteczna. Nawet nie potrafiła sprecyzować swojego stosunku do instytucji, której powinna być wierna. Minister miał rację – jej pobyt w mugolskim domu coraz bardziej przypominał ucieczkę dezertera. Czy utrata dziecka ją usprawiedliwiała? W oczach ministra na pewno nie. W oczach ludzi, który ginęli każdego dnia w grocie też nie. Czym był jej dramat w obliczu ich tragedii?

\- Atena? – głos Lisy wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

Minerwa zamrugała. Lisa wpatrywała się w nią z niepokojem, jej spojrzenie spoczywające na ostrzu piły, którą trzymała Minerwa. Stal lśniła tak jasno, jakby sama stanowiła źródło światła, a nie odbijała promienie słońca. Minerwa czym prędzej ograniczyła przepływ mocy – takie niekontrolowane użycie magii zdarzyło jej się po raz pierwszy.

\- Przepraszam. – wyszeptała czarownica, wracając do pracy. Zaczynała powoli rozumieć, że nie może w nieskończoność korzystać z gościnności i dobroci tych mugoli. Była zbyt potężna by ufać swoim mocom – nieużywane mogły ujawniać się w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Poza tym była prawdopodobnie najbardziej poszukiwaną wiedźmą w Europie, zarówno przez brytyjskie ministerstwo i siły sprzymierzone, jak i przez sługi Grindelwalda. Nie mogła narażać swoich wspaniałomyślnych gospodarzy.

Powoli dojrzewała do decyzji opuszczenia tego miejsca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minęło jeszcze kilka dni. Minerwa długo zastanawiała się jak wynagrodzić mugolom trud goszczenia jej przez prawie dwa miesiące. Wreszcie zadecydowała. Teraz leżała w całkowitych ciemnościach, wsłuchując się w ich miarowe oddechy. Dochodziła druga w nocy, za parę godzin Oscar obudzi się, by wyruszyć do lasu. To był ten moment. Minerwa już poprzedniego dnia spakowała swój plecak, dlatego gdy teraz wygramoliła się z ciepłej pościeli, musiała jedynie się ubrać i była gotowa do drogi. Machnęła różdżką – prosta, biała koszula nocna zmieniła się w ciepłą, brązowo- czarną szatę. Było to pierwsze świadome użycie magii od ponad dwóch miesięcy. Minerwa z przyjemnością odczuła magię pulsującą w żyłach, znajome uczucie mocy.

Gotowa do drogi, podeszła bezszelestnie do łóżka Lisy. Dziewczynka spała spokojnie, jej brązowe włosy były rozsypane wokół głowy na białej poduszce. Minerwa wyciągnęła z plecaka naszyjnik pełen szmaragdów i delikatnie włożyła go pod poduszkę. Było to niewiele za dwa miesiące opieki i uratowanie życia, ale mogło odmienić los Britty i jej rodziny. Dodatkowo były to szmaragdy jeszcze należące do jej ojca, wzmocnione silnymi zaklęciami ochronnymi.

Minerwa odwracała się do wyjścia, gdy Lisa poruszyła się lekko.

Czarownica zareagowała instynktownie – na jej miejscu stała szara kotka.

To była pierwsza przemiana od tamtego razu.

Minerwa czuła magię promieniującą z komórek ciała, płynącą w żyłach, przemieniającą jej ciało w kocie. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie czuła bólu. To było bardziej jak ulga. Nie straciła swoich zdolności, swojego najlepszego atutu.

Obróciła się ostrożnie. Lisa przez chwilę patrzyła na nią przez zmrużone, zaspane oczy, aż wreszcie pokręciła głową i odwróciła się na drugi bok. Gdyby koty mogły chichotać, Minerwa by to zrobiła. Dlatego tylko zamruczała cicho, rozkoszując się głębokim brzmieniem tego dźwięku i pobiegła do drzwi. Otworzyła je magią bez użycia różdżki i wybiegła w las.

Biegła przez pół godziny, kierując się na północ, podążając za Gwiazdą Polarną. Las był dziwnie cichy, pozbawiony odgłosów zwierząt, pohukiwań sów, szelestu liści. Wiatr wcale nie wiał, powietrze było letnie, ciężkie. Minerwa wreszcie zatrzymała się na dość dużej polanie. Odzyskała już wystarczająco dużo sił do teleportacji międzykontynentalnej, ale nie chciała ich marnować w ten sposób. Poza tym czuła dług wdzięczności wobec pewnego stworzenia. Dlatego teraz zmieniła się z powrotem w ludzką postać i zagwizdała.

Jej gwizd niósł się echem wśród głuszy i przez chwilę jego dźwięk niknął w ciszy prastarego lasu. A po kilku minutach odpowiedział mu odległy ryk, nie do pomylenia z jakimkolwiek innym dźwiękiem. Minerwa odczekała jeszcze kolejne pół godziny, aż usłyszała daleki łopot ogromnych skrzydeł. Uniosła głowę w momencie, gdy połowę nieba zakryło olbrzymie cielsko szwedzkiego krótkopyskiego smoka. Odsunęła się, by stwór mógł wylądować. Za nim w powietrzu dostrzegła jeszcze sylwetki innych, mniejszych smoków.

Tymczasem przywódca stada przyczołgał się do jej stóp i delikatnie trącił pyskiem jej ramię. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła do wielkiego szarego łba, chowając twarz w zakłębieniu ponad wargą. W stronę prastarego smoczego umysłu słała myśli pełne wdzięczności, a on odpowiadał jej bezwarunkowym przywiązaniem i ciepłem, którego tak bardzo potrzebowała. Minerwa nie po raz pierwszy czuła się porażona siłą swojej władzy nad smokami. Ich ślepa lojalność wobec niej, gotowość do wykonania każdego, nawet najtrudniejszego rozkazu wydawała jej się równie piękna co niebezpieczna. Nie czuła się godna tej mocy. Z drugiej jednak strony kochała te istoty i ta więź napawała ją dumą.

Przez chwilę jeszcze Minerwa kontynuowała wymianę ciepłych uczuć z smokiem, aż w końcu przedstawiła mu swoją prośbę. Zareagował entuzjastycznie, rycząc w niebo tak głośno, że Minerwa miała wrażenie że pękną jej bębenki w uszach. Rozpięła plecak i wyciągnęła z niego ogromne, skórzane siodło – zawsze zabierała je ze sobą, na wszelki wypadek. Teraz tylko dopasowała paski siodła do wymiarów szwedzkiego smoka. Ostatni raz rozejrzała się po cichym lesie.

Gdzieś w tej przedwiecznej puszczy spoczywała jej córka.

Minerwa potrząsnęła głową – takich myśli musiała się wystrzegać. Przeszłość była przeszłością.

Smok być może wyczuł jej zmianę nastroju, bo niecierpliwie zastrzygł uszami. Minerwa już bez zwłoki wspięła się na jego grzbiet i usadowiła w siodle. Poklepała smoka po karku i wyszeptała kilka słów zachęty. Po chwili bestia odepchnęła się od ziemi.

Minerwa pochyliła się w siodle, czując napór ciężkiego, letniego powietrza. Gdy się z powrotem wyprostowała, byli już kilkanaście metrów nad koronami wiekowych świerków i sosen. Wokół radośnie dokazywały mniejsze smoki, popisując się przed Minerwą niczym rozbawione kocięta. Zerknęła w dół- zobaczyła tylko morze zieleni. Domu Britty i Oscara nie było widać. Wszędzie był tylko niekończący się przestwór szmaragdu szwedzkiej puszczy. Z powrotem uniosła się w siodle – czekało ich co najmniej kilkanaście godzin lotu na południowy zachód. Pozwoliła by smok sam szukał drogi i nakazała swojej smoczej eskorcie zawrócić – wolałaby by jej przelot nad Skandynawią nie stanowił sensacji. Gdy młodsze smoki już wyryczały swoje pożegnania i odfrunęły, skuliła się w siodle i przywarła do ciepłej szyi smoka. Zasnęła, wsłuchując się w miarowy rytm jego tętna.

Gdy się obudziła, przelatywali nad morzem, ale na horyzoncie majaczył już ląd ojczyzny. Dochodziło południe i Minerwa przeklinała w myślach silny sen, który ją zmógł. Wyciągnęła z plecaka kawałek kiełbasy spakowanej w domu Britty. Zjadła ją, z ciekawością obserwując zbliżające się brzegi wyspy, zwanej Wielką Brytanią.

Po tym skromnym śniadaniu, popitym wodą z manierki, Minerwa skierowała krótkopyskiego smoka na północ. Zamierzała wylądować w szkockim Instytucie – najbliższym jej rodzinnego domu i dostatecznie dużym, by przyjęto jeszcze jednego smoka. Musiała dbać o stworzenie, które z takim oddaniem i troską przeniosło ją przez pół Europy.

Z nostalgią obserwowała przesuwając się pod nimi ziemie. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak bardzo tęskniła za ojczyzną. Przez tak długi okres narażała dla niej życie, że kraj rodziców stał się dla niej ideą, za którą warto było umrzeć. Już zapomniała, że to zielone łąki, tętniące życiem miasta, flegmatyczni mugole i uprzejmi czarodzieje. I to powietrze! Minerwa z rozkoszą wciągnęła w płuca świeżą woń kraju, za którym podświadomie tęskniła przez te straszne, długie miesiące.

Po dalszych kilku godzinach lotu nad majestatyczną wyspą smok Minerwy powoli zaczął zniżać lot nad znajomymi wrzosowiskami. Przed nimi pojawił się szary budynek w stylu neogotyckim, a przed nim ogromny plac, obramowany mniejszymi budynkami. Minerwa znała to miejsce niemal tak dobrze jak rezydencję McGonagallów – miała przed sobą szkocki Instytut.

Wylądowali na wielkim placu w momencie, w którym z głównego gmachu i mniejszych budynków wybiegło kilkudziesięciu czarodziejów w brązowych szatach. Choć trudno było to ocenić z perspektywy smoczego grzbietu, Minerwa rozpoznała kilka twarzy. Nie zważając na okrzyki zdumienia, zsunęła się z siodła i poprosiła smoka, by spokojnie położył się na placu.

\- Panienka McGonagall! - z grupy zdumionych magów wybiegł starszy czarodziej, MacAlister, szef szkockiego Instytutu i wieloletni przyjaciel dziadków Minerwy.

\- Witam wszystkich. Ten smok ma za sobą długą podróż, byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyście przygotowali dla niego miejsce w którejś z zagród i trochę jedzenia. Nie powinien nikomu zrobić krzywdy, ale jest dość zmęczony. – Minerwa od razu przeszła do sedna. Chętnie porozmawiałaby ze smokologami, ale nie było na to zbyt wiele czasu. Chciała jak najszybciej zobaczyć się z babką.

\- Może zająć zagrodę nr 3, jest wolna! – odezwała się jedna z kobiet, której Minerwa nie znała.

\- Doskonale, zaraz mu to przekażę. – Minerwa zignorowała szeroko otwarte usta smokologów i podeszła do leżącego spokojnie smoka. Przekazała mu swoją wdzięczność i zaproponowała zajęcie zagrody nr 3. Smok skłonił lekko głowę, a potem wystartował w górę, by po chwili zniknąć za gmachem Instytutu.

\- Panno McGonagall, czy była już panienka w domu? –zapytał cicho MacAlister. Coś w jego głosie ukłuło Minerwę.

\- Nie, zamierzam udać się tam jak najszybciej. – odpowiedziała, wbijając wzrok w starszego czarodzieja.

-Niech panienka się pospieszy. Z babką panienki nie jest dobrze. – odpowiedział czarodziej.

Minerwa poczuła jak krew odpływa z jej twarzy. Zdała sobie sprawę że jej dłonie lśnią na zielono gdy smokolodzy cofnęli się z lękiem. Potrząsnęła nimi, by wróciły do normalnego koloru. To nie mogła być prawda. Musiała przekonać się na własne oczy. Skinęła głową smokologom. Nie była w stanie znaleźć żadnych słów. Skupiła się na obrazie żelaznej bramy i aportowała.

Powitał ją znajomy widok elegancko wygiętych prętów z wysokiej jakości żelaza. Nie traciła czasu – uniosła różdżkę i z mozołem zaczęła zdejmować zaklęcia ochronne. Gdy skończyła, brama otworzyła się z cichym zgrzytem. Zdecydowanym krokiem Minerwa weszła na teren posiadłości. Przez chwilę walczyła z chęcią sprintu w stronę rezydencji a obowiązkiem powtórnego zabezpieczenia bramy. Poczucie obowiązku zwyciężyło. Była w połowie nakładania ochronnych czarów, gdy na ścieżce z rezydencji pojawiła się znajoma sylwetka.

\- Minerwa! – w jej stronę biegła Augusta, z dzieckiem na rękach.

Minerwa rzuciła ostatni czar i odwróciła się do przyjaciółki. Augusta wydawała się o wiele starsza niż te pół roku temu, gdy żegnały się po pogrzebie Longbottoma i przed wyruszeniem Minerwy na misję do Nurmengardu. W ramionach trzymała uroczego chłopca o kręconych, blond kędziorkach, patrzącego na Minerwę z zainteresowaniem, które od razu przywiodło jej na myśl Lucasa Longbottoma.

\- Minnie! Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę. Wszyscy tutaj zamartwiamy się bez końca o ciebie! – Augusta bez zastanowienia pocałowała Minerwę w oba policzki. Minerwa zmusiła się do uśmiechu :

\- Wreszcie wróciłam. A co to za mały mężczyzna? – zapytała, odsuwając się od przyjaciółki. Widok zdrowego, ślicznego dziecka dziwnie nią wstrząsnął, bała się być tak blisko niego.

\- Och, wybacz. To jest Frank Longbottom. Frank, oto ciocia Minerwa, o której milady tyle ci opowiadała! – Augusta przysunęła dziecko do Minerwy, która musiała zmusić się by zignorować chęć ucieczki.

\- Cześć Frank. – odezwała się cicho do dziecka, które zagruchało w niezrozumiały sposób, na koniec ukazując pierwsze ząbki w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Rzadko jest taki radosny. – odezwała się Augusta, lekko kołysząc dzieckiem.

\- Augusta, co z moją babką? – zapytała Minerwa.

Augusta wyraźnie zbladła i posmutniała.

\- Minnie, ona powoli odchodzi. Sprowadziłam tu najlepszych medyków, ale tylko wzruszali ramionami. Jeszcze jest przytomna, ale nie na długo.

Minerwa czuła jak jej serce zatrzymuje się na kilka sekund, a potem zaczyna bić ze zdwojoną siłą. Nie myśląc wiele, zmieniła się w kocią postać i pognała do rezydencji, zostawiając za sobą smutną Augustę i jej urocze, _idealne_ dziecko.

Biegła tak szybko, że nie dostrzegała prawie nic wokół: zapuszczonych rabat, nieskoszonej, wysokiej trawy, przerzedzonego żwiru pod opuszkami łap. Kilkoma susami pokonała stopnie prowadzące do otwartych wrót rezydencji. Na progu zmieniła się w ludzką postać, ale nie przestawała biec. Nie zważała na zdezorientowane skrzaty domowe, uskakujące jej z drogi, pełne zdumienia okrzyki portretów przodków, zgrzyt magicznych zbroi, oglądających się za nią. Biegła po schodach z rozwianymi włosami, z łopoczącymi na jej chudej figurze szatami, przeskakując po kilka stopni naraz.

Na pamięć znała drogę do sypialni babki – najpierw długi korytarz, potem salon, na końcu ciężkie drzwi prowadzące do najważniejszego pokoju w rezydencji.

Gdy pchnęła wrota i siłą rozpędu wpadła do komnaty, powitał ją widok tak smutny, że miała nigdy go nie zapomnieć.

Naprzeciw niej stało ogromne, małżeńskie łoże z baldachimem wykonanym z ciemnozielonego tartanu McGonagallów. Na tym wielkim łóżku, na samym jego środku, leżała krucha postać lady McGonagall.

Pościel wokół babki Minerwy była idealnie gładka, jakby starsza dama już wcale się nie ruszała. Najpierw Minerwa zobaczyła wyciągnięte na tej pościeli ręce, do nadgarstków skryte za białymi rękawami koszuli nocnej. Dłonie, niegdyś tak pełne wdzięku i elegancji, teraz przypominały szpony, z długimi, wykręconymi palcami, pokryte starczymi plamami i pozbawione rodowych pierścieni. Minerwa przeniosła wzrok wyżej na haftowany srebrną nitką kołnierz koszuli nocnej babci, wystający spod nieskazitelnej pościeli. Z jego sterczała szyja jej babki, niegdyś smukła i łabędzia, teraz przypominająca raczej wygięty pałąk, obleczony skórą.

Minerwa zebrała się na odwagę by spojrzeć na twarz kobiety, która znaczyła dla niej tak wiele.

Twarz lady McGonagall, kiedyś tak piękna, z arystokratycznymi rysami, teraz była pełna zmarszczek. Policzki były zapadnięte, uwydatniając ostrość kości policzkowych, teraz nienaturalnie wystających. Usta, zawsze wąskie, ale wyraziste, teraz stały się prawie niewidoczną kreską. Wokół tej starej, zmęczonej i pomarszczonej twarzy srebrne, cieniutkie włosy tworzyły aureolę na białej poduszce.

Obecność Minerwy nie została niezauważona.

Theresa McGonagall uniosła ciężkie powieki. Jej oczy, kiedyś tak żywe i przeszywające stalowym spojrzeniem, teraz były zgaszone i przekrwione, choć rozbłysły lekko, a na jej twarzy pojawił się osobliwy wyraz rozpoznania.

\- Minerwa. – głos starszej damy, choć tak cichy jak szept czy szelest, nie przestał być władczy. I to sprawiło, że Minerwa wyrwała się z paraliżującego ją odrętwienia. Kilkoma susami pokonała odległość do łóżka i wspięła się na nie, by położyć się tuż obok babki, z czubkiem głowy przy jej policzku. Tak jak w noce po śmierci rodziców, gdy dwie czarownice czerpały siły z siebie nawzajem.

Przez parę chwil Minerwa chłonęła znajomy zapach – mocny, konwaliowy. Teraz jednak wydawał się być pomieszany z ciężką wonią, której rozpoznanie zajęło Minerwie więcej czasu – była to woń zbliżającej się śmierci.

Lady McGonagall z wysiłkiem uniosła rękę, ale nie otoczyła nią ramienia Minerwy. Zamiast tego sięgnęła niżej, do brzucha młodej czarownicy. Minerwa poczuła osobliwe ciepło, rozlewające się z starczej dłoni babki. Gdy po kilku sekundach wiedźma wycofała dłoń, Minerwa odsunęła się lekko, z pytająco uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Co się stało? – wyszeptała Theresa, a na jej twarzy pojawił się smutek i współczucie.

Minerwa nie wiedziała, jak babka wyczuła jej tragedię, ale w końcu wiele lat temu lady McGonagall również poroniła kilka razy. Być może to przeżycie zostawiało trwałe piętno, widoczne jedynie przez osobę, która przeżyła ten sam dramat. A może lady McGonagall znała ją lepiej niż Minerwa znała samą siebie. Nie zamierzała niczego ukrywać przed babką – łzy już zbierały się w kącikach jej oczu.

\- Straciłam ją. Musiałam uciekać, musiałam się przemienić. Nie przeżyła tego… nie potrafiłam tego powstrzymać, nie umiałam jej uleczyć. Nie… - Minerwa ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Babka delikatnie pogładziła ją po ramieniu.

\- Szszszszzz, nie płacz. Tak było dla niej lepiej. To nie są dobre czasy dla tak potężnego dziecka. – starsza kobieta mówiła z wysiłkiem, ale jej słowa miały kojący wpływ na Minerwę. Ostatecznie jej babka miała rację – nawet w normalnych warunkach urodzenie tak potężnego dziecka graniczyło z cudem, wychowanie go stanowiłoby jeszcze większe wyzwanie. I choć brzmiało to jak najbardziej logicznie, nie zneutralizowało palącego poczucia winy i zawodu, jakie zżerało Minerwę od środka.

\- A ojciec? – wyszeptała Theresa, lekko unosząc głowę na poduszce.

Minerwa odwróciła głowę. Nie mogła okłamywać najbliższej sobie osoby, dodatkowo będącej na łożu śmierci.

\- O niczym nie wie. To była jedna noc. Wyczyściłam mu pamięć po wszystkim. – odpowiedziała, ukrywając rumieniec za opadającymi włosami.

Theresa nie odpowiedziała, ale ujęła drżące dłonie Minerwy w swoje. Minerwa uniosła wzrok i łzy popłynęły znów, na widok szarych, smutnych oczu na kruchej twarzy babki.

\- Powinnam wrócić wcześniej. Powinnam tu być, przy twoim boku, a nie dodawać ci zmartwień. Babciu, nie możesz mnie teraz zostawić… nie z tym wszystkim. Nie dam rady… - Minerwa wyrzucała z siebie słowa szybko, jakby dłuższe zastanowienie nad nimi sprawiało jej rzeczywisty ból. Theresa delikatnie uniosła dłoń, powstrzymując ten potok słów.

\- Minnie, przecież wiesz, że zawsze będę z tobą. Zawsze będę z ciebie dumna, bo wyrosłaś na dużo lepszego człowieka niż ja kiedykolwiek byłam. Żałuję, że nie byłam przy tobie w chwili tej największej próby, ale musisz wiedzieć, że to poświęcenie nie poszło na marne. Nic nie dzieje się bez powodu. Wszystko, czego doświadczamy, kształtuje nas, tworzy osobę, którą jesteśmy. Te dzieci, które straciłam… uświadomiły mi jak wielką wartość ma życie. Gdyby nie te doświadczenia, być może trudniej byłoby mi się pogodzić z twoimi narodzinami. Być może jeszcze to do ciebie nie dociera, ale to co przeżyłaś, powinno otworzyć ci oczy na fakt, że masz coś, czego nie ma ani Grindelwald, ani Spencer-Moon, ani Dumbledore – zdolność do dawania życia i do miłości bezwarunkowej, o wiele potężniejszej niż ich magia, niż ich ambicje i pragnienia.

Minerwa pozwoliła, by sędziwa ręka otarła łzy z jej twarzy.

\- Byłam taka głupia. Popełniałam błąd za błędem. Bałam się, że to wszystko zbruka nasz honor, że … nie wiem… - Minerwa już nie znajdowała słów. Jeszcze niedawno czuła się obojętna, pusta, ale spotkanie z babką wyzwoliło ukrywane przez dwa miesiące emocje ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Drogie dziecko, nie powinnaś o tym myśleć. Najważniejsze dla rodziny jest nasze przetrwanie. Ja umrę dziś, bądź jutro, ale ty musisz żyć- cóż za znaczenie miałby nasz honor, gdyby nasza cenna krew rozpłynęłaby się na niemieckiej ziemi? Poza tym, jest jeszcze coś więcej – magia narodzin to najbardziej skomplikowana magia świata. Nie poczęłabyś dziecka w jedną noc, gdyby nie było ono owocem miłości i zanim zaprzeczysz, to wspomnij, że wiem, o czym mówię. – na zapadniętych policzkach lady McGonagall pojawił się żywszy odcień.

Minerwa zmrużyła oczy, rozważając słowa babki.

Ile razy Theresa musiała próbować by urodzić dziedzica McGonagallów? Jak straszne to musiało dla niej być, z zaciśniętymi zębami ulegać mężczyźnie, którego nie kochała, który ją krzywdził? Jak silne musiało być jej poczucie obowiązku, że mimo wszystko to robiła?

A ona?

A Albus?

\- Kocham go. – Minerwa nawet nie zauważyła, że wypowiedziała te słowa na głos. Były takie proste. Takie prawdziwe.

Kochała Albusa od pierwszej chwili, gdy ujrzała go na schodach prowadzących do Wielkiej Sali. Kochała go gdy uczył jej transmutacji, gdy uzyskała moc Smoczej Wojowniczki, gdy po raz pierwszy uległa przemianie, gdy zdradził jej prawdę o Grindelwaldzie. Kochała go, gdy wirowała w jego ramionach na Balu Noworocznym. Kochała go potem i wtedy, gdy opuszczała Hogwart. Kochała go gdy testował jej siłę, kochała go gdy ujrzała go na polu bitwy. Kochała go, gdy nachylał się ku niej w blasku płomieni z kominka.

Kochała go, gdy odkryła, że nosi jego dziecko. Nie przestała go kochać gdy je traciła. Kochała go nadal.

\- Więc idź i mu to powiedz. – brzmiała odpowiedź.

Minerwa odwróciła się z powrotem do babki. I pokręciła głową.

Jakie to miało znaczenie, że _ona_ go kochała?

Przecież on nie mógł kochać jej w ten sam sposób. Byli przyjaciółmi, nawet najlepszymi. Mógł widzieć ją jako równą sobie, zapominając o różnicy wieku, o dawnych profesjonalnych relacjach, ale nie mógł widzieć jej jako nic więcej poza wybawieniem od prawdziwej miłości – tej, którą kiedyś czuł do Grindelwalda. Mogła być jego zapomnieniem, jego lekiem na złamane na zawsze serce. Ale nie mogła być jego miłością.

\- Nie. – pokręciła głową, patrząc na babkę z bólem. Czarownica zamknęła na chwilę oczy, ale nie protestowała, nie próbowała jej przekonać.

\- Powinnaś udać się do ministerstwa i złożyć jakieś wyjaśnienia zanim zjawi się tu szwadron aurorów z oskarżeniem o zdradę. – dodała starsza kobieta. Minerwa uniosła brwi ze zdumieniem na te słowa, ale zaprotestowała:

\- Nie mogę cię tu teraz zostawić.

Theresa machnęła ręką niecierpliwie.

\- Na razie nigdzie się nie wybieram. Twoje przybycie dodało mi sił na co najmniej kilka godzin. Potrzebuje tylko trochę snu, nie bój się, nie odeszłabym bez pożegnania.

\- To nie jest coś, co możesz kontrolować babciu. – zauważyła Minerwa, troskliwie poprawiając poduszkę pod siwą głową.

-Czy ty sugerujesz, że ja nie mam nad czymś kontroli? – zapytała lady McGonagall z błyskiem w oku, dziwnie kontrastującym z jej ciężkim stanem.

Minerwa westchnęła. Czuła, że jej babka ma rację, że jest tysiąc spraw do załatwienia. Z drugiej strony w obliczu nieuchronnej śmierci ukochanej babki, każda spędzona z nią chwila była na wagę złota.

\- Idź Minerwo. – babka podniosła nieco głos, przez co brzmiał jeszcze bardziej władczo. Minerwa ucałowała ją i wyszeptała:

\- Słodkich snów.

Theresa uśmiechnęła się, co dodało Minerwie sił do odwrócenia się i cichego opuszczenia sypialni głowy rodu.

Gdy zeszła na hall, wciąż przytłoczona widokiem swojego największego autorytetu przykutego do łóżka, tam już czekała na nią Augusta. Jej dziecko spało w wózku, który wiele lat temu należał do Minerwy.

\- I jak? – zapytała Augusta, jej twarz pełna niepokoju.

\- Zamierza trochę spać. Wysyła mnie do ministerstwa, ale najpierw chyba powinnam porozmawiać z tobą. Przejdźmy proszę do salonu. – odpowiedziała Minerwa mechanicznie, nie ukazując emocji.

Gdy usiadły w salonie, Frank obudził się i Augusta wzięła go na ręce. Minerwa skupiła wzrok na haftowanej przez babkę serwecie okrywającej dzielący je stolik.

\- A więc opowiadaj co się działo. – zachęciła Minerwa Augustę.

\- Twoja babka to cudowna osoba. Wspaniale się mną opiekowała przez cały okres ciąży, pilnowała, by niczego mi nie brakowało. Jeździła nawet ze mną do św. Munga i bez kolejki załatwiała wizyty u najlepszych specjalistów. – opowiadała szczerze Augusta. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się słabo – gdyby jej dziecko miało okazję poznać swoją prababkę…

\- Niestety, wody odeszły mi na tydzień przed terminem i nie było czasu by przenieść mnie do św. Munga. Milady prawie poruszyła niebo i ziemię, by sprowadzić położną uzdrowicielkę, ale powiedziano jej, że wszystkie akurat nie dyżurujące w św. Mungu posłano na front. Do tego szalała straszna burza, nie było jak wezwać kogokolwiek. Panikowałam, byłam pewna, że to koniec… rozumiesz. – oczy Augusty zalśniły.

Minerwa skinęła głową. Rozumiała.

\- Lady McGonagall postanowiła samodzielnie odebrać poród. Nakazała skrzatom przygotować wodę i szmaty, a potem przeprowadziła mnie przez to wszystko w ekspresowe trzy godziny. Krzyczała bym parła, potem wyjęła Franka i odcięła pępowinę. Wszystko przebiegło bez komplikacji, ale sama nie dałabym sobie rady. Frank żyje dzięki zimnej krwi i opanowaniu twojej babki, więc do końca życia pozostanę dłużniczką twojej rodziny. – zakończyła uroczyście Augusta.

Minerwa przełknęła ślinę i usiłowała rozluźnić atmosferę:

\- Wiesz, to nie był pierwszy poród, który odebrała. Nie siedziałabym tu przed tobą, gdyby nie pomogła mi przyjść na świat. – opowieść o narodzinach Minerwy zawsze stanowiła temat tabu dla jej matki i ojca, ale babka często mówiła o tym z właściwą sobie skromnością.

\- Wiem, potem mi o tym opowiedziała. Uznała też, że Frank jest podobny do Lucasa. – Augusta połaskotała synka po brzuszku, a on zagulgotał z zadowoleniem.

\- Też mi się tak wydaje. Czyli przy jego narodzinach była jeszcze w pełni sił tak? Minerwa szybko zmieniła temat.

\- Ona słabła z każdym dniem. Gdy Frank się urodził, była jeszcze na chodzie, ale zaraz potem coraz więcej czasu zaczęła spędzać w łóżku. Sprowadziłam uzdrowicieli, ale oni uznali, że ona po prostu słabnie no wiesz, magicznie. Najpierw twoja edukacja, potem moja ciąża, to trzymało ją przy życiu. Ale gdy ty wyjechałaś, jakby straciła chęć do życia. A gdy Dumbledore dowiedział się, że ministerstwo też nie ma z tobą kontaktu, to jej zawsze niewzruszona nadzieja zaczęła się kruszyć. Próbowałam jakoś odwrócić jej uwagę, sporo czasu spędzała z Frankiem i ze mną, ale tęskniła za tobą. – wyjaśniła Augusta z bólem na twarzy.

Minerwa siedziała nieruchomo, a na jej twarzy nie drgnął żaden mięsień. Przybyła za późno. Jej babka umierała, więdła z każdą minutą. Gdyby nie uciekała przed samą sobą, gdyby szybciej doszła do siebie, gdyby wróciła wcześniej ze Szwecji, miałyby więcej czasu… To nie śmierć nieślubnego dziecka była zawodem dla lady McGonagall. To zniknięcie ukochanej wnuczki wpędziło ją w to wyczerpanie. Minerwa czuła jak zalewa ją poczucie winy. Chciała krzyczeć, wyć, wyrzucać z siebie kule czystej energii, ale to w niczym by nie pomogło. Musiała grać do końca.

\- Nie wiedziałyście, że urwałam kontakt z ministerstwem? Nie wiedziałyście nic o mojej misji? – zapytała Minerwa.

\- Nie mówili nam absolutnie nic. Dopiero gdy Dumbledore zaangażował się w zdobywanie informacji, dowiedziałyśmy się, że ministerstwo od miesiąca nie ma z tobą kontaktu, że tylko minister i dwójka Niewymownych odczytywało twoje wiadomości i że pracowałaś jako szpieg w Nurmengardzie. Kiedy zniknęłaś, minister zaczął wierzyć że zdezerterowałaś, po tym, co tam ujrzałaś, bo gdyby cię złapano lub zabito, Grindelwald na pewno by się tym pochwalił. Takie były plotki w kuluarach, ale sam minister ani słowem nie odezwał się co do twojej misji. Minerwa, co się tam stało? – Augusta przytuliła do siebie Franka, który zakwilił cicho.

\- Dumbledore. Co z nim? – Minerwa zignorowała jej pytanie. Jej krew wrzała z powodu niepewności, w jakiej minister trzymał jej babkę. Jednocześnie zastanawiało ją zaangażowanie Albusa w jej sprawę.

\- Od miesiąca obie armie się przegrupowują, trwa impas. Profesor Dumbledore wrócił do kraju dwa miesiące temu i od tamtego czasu próbował czegoś się dowiedzieć o tobie. Był bardzo zmartwiony, kiedy przyjeżdżał tu by porozmawiać z twoją babką. – Augusta zaczęła uspokajająco kołysać Franka, który wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać.

Minerwa wmówiła sobie, że niepokój Albusa podyktowany był przyjacielską troską. Przecież _nie mógł_ pamiętać…

\- Coś jeszcze powinnam wiedzieć? – zapytała, usiłując nie patrzeć na cicho płaczące już dziecko.

\- Następca Lucasa został zamordowany we własnym domu dwa tygodnie temu – prawdopodobnie przez samego Grindelwalda, ale nie zostawił śladów. To podważyło władzę ministra, bo nikt nie czuje się już bezpiecznie. Nie wybrano nowego szefa Biura Aurorów. Teraz całe biuro podległa bezpośrednio pod ministra. – wyjaśniła Augusta. – Ciii, maleńki, mamusia tu jest i nie pozwoli cię skrzywdzić. – dodała do Franka, składając pocałunek na jego czole.

Minerwa czuła iskry uciekające z palców. Powstrzymała je zbyt późno – zdumiona mina Augusty świadczyła o tym, że to dostrzegła. Jednak Frank przestał płakać i z ciekawością wpatrywał się w Minerwę.

\- Minerwo, jest jeszcze jedna sprawa. Początkowo poprosiłam o to twoją babkę, bo to ona pomogła mi przy narodzinach Franka, ale ona odmówiła ze względu na … no wiesz.. . i zaproponowała ciebie. Czy zgodziłabyś się zostać matką chrzestną Franka?

Minerwa otworzyła szeroko oczy. Tego się wcale nie spodziewała. Zerknęła na przypatrujące się jej dziecko i poczuła dreszcz. Augusta na pewno pytała w dobrej wierze, ale każde spojrzenie na jej pięknego chłopca wywoływało ukłucie w sercu.

\- Ja przepraszam, wiem, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment. – Augusta zarumieniła się z zakłopotaniem. Minerwa przez jedną krótką chwilę rozważała odmowę, ale potem przypomniała sobie o przysiędze złożonej Lucasowi Longbottomowi.

\- Nie przepraszaj, to byłby dla mnie zaszczyt być jego matką chrzestną, ale chciałabym mieć pewność, że dobrze to przemyślałaś. Moja babka odmówiła, bo jest świadoma zbliżającej się śmierci. Ja też nie mogę ci zagwarantować, że wrócę z kolejnej misji. – uprzedziła Minerwa.

\- Lucas chciałby by jego syn miał ciebie za matkę chrzestną. A jeśli ty nie przeżyjesz tej wojny, to my razem z tobą. – Augusta wstała i obeszła stolik. Podała Minerwie Franka. Zdumiona czarownica delikatnie chwyciła dziecko. Było ciężkie i patrzyło na nią ufnymi oczętami, zupełnie bezbronne w jej ramionach. Minerwa przytuliła malca do piersi i wypuściła z ust świecący obłoczek z kolorowej mgły. Zafascynowany Frank wyciągnął rączki do niespodziewanego zjawiska i zagruchał z zadowoleniem.

\- Widzisz Frankie? Ciocia Minerwa umie o wiele więcej niż mamusia. – Augusta zaszczebiotała do dziecka. Minerwa wypuściła kolejny obłoczek, tym razem w innym kolorze. Frank sięgnął do niego piąstką i z fascynacją obserwował jak obłoczek rozwiewa się w małą chmurkę, by po dotknięciu jego dłoni zamienić się w deszcz świecących iskierek. Malec roześmiał się, a Minerwa przez chwilę przestała czuć dominującą pustkę.

\- Powinnam udać się do ministerstwa, Augusto. Potrzebujesz czegoś dla Franka albo dla siebie? – zapytała Minerwa wyginając usta w uśmiechu i tym razem wypuszczając z ust tęczową chmurkę.

\- Już zaraz go zabieram. Mam tutaj wszystko co potrzeba – wasi dzierżawcy przynoszą zboże, warzywa, owoce, mleko, wszystko. Ale nie wiem co będzie jak… - Augusta urwała, uciekając wzrokiem. Minerwa zrozumiała.

\- Dalej będziesz tu mieszkać oczywiście. Potrzebuję kogoś zaufanego do pilnowania rezydencji i doglądania wszystkiego. Frank jest za mały, byś mogła iść do pracy, a w tych czasach ciężko o magiczną nianię. Prawdę mówiąc, chciałabym, byś została tu do końca wojny, a jeśli zginę, żebyś zamieszkała tu i dbała o pamięć McGonagallów. – oświadczyła Minerwa.

Z oczu Augusty popłynęły łzy, gdy z niedowierzaniem patrzyła na Minerwę.

\- Nie mów tak. Pokonasz Grindelwalda, wrócisz tu, założysz rodzinę, a ja i Frank czasem będziemy cię odwiedzać. – wyszeptała kobieta, odbierając syna z rąk Minerwy.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się krzywo – perspektywa przedstawiona przez Augustę wydawała się jej zupełnie nierealna.

\- Mówiłam zupełnie poważnie. Teraz wybacz. Postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej. – Minerwa jeszcze pogłaskała Franka po krótkich włoskach i skierowała się do wyjścia z rezydencji. Była na hallu, gdy usłyszała znajomy głos:

\- Minnie? Nie pozwól innym dyktować sobie warunków, dobrze?

Nie odwracając się, skinęła głową. Wierzyła, że kiedyś znajdzie czas, by szczerze porozmawiać z portretem ojca.


	20. Chapter 20

Minerwa McGonagall szybkim krokiem przemierzała atrium ministerstwa. Zmieniła swoje szaty w czerń aurorów i trzymała głowę wysoko. Przez zmrużone groźnie oczy obserwowała reakcję mijających ją czarodziejów. Patrzyli na nią z zdumieniem, nadzieją, strachem, ale głównie z szacunkiem. Jednocześnie jednak Minerwa doskonale słyszała szum szeptów za swoimi plecami – jak zwykle nie doceniali jej animagicznych zdolności.

Wsiadła do windy samotnie – nikt nie odważył się do niej dołączyć. Wysiadła na piętrze zawierającym najwyższą administrację i gabinety ministra. Weszła na korytarz prowadzący do najważniejszych pomieszczeń w ministerstwie, pomijając oczywiście Departament Tajemnic. Ku jej zdumieniu korytarz zagrodzony był przez oddział kilkunastu ubranych na czarno aurorów. Rozpoznała większość z nich – to byli ludzie młodsi od niej, właściwie nastoletni, którzy albo dopiero co ukończyli Hogwart, albo rzucili szkołę. Ich twarze kojarzyła z lekcji transmutacji jakie prowadziła za profesora Dumbledore i z widzenia na szkolnych korytarzach. Zamarła, gdy na jej widok wszyscy jednocześnie wyciągnęli różdżki w obronnym geście. Mogła spodziewać się wielu rzeczy, ale nie tego. Wyciągnęła swoją, ale trzymała ją normalnie, by nie sprawiać wrażenia ani gotowej do walki ani nieprzygotowanej do niej.

\- Muszę się spotkać z ministrem. Sugeruję, byście łaskawie przepuścili mnie do niego. – odezwała się władczym głosem. Była dumna, jak bardzo jej ton przypominał głos jej babki.

\- Dostaliśmy rozkaz nie wpuszczania nikogo, szczególnie ciebie. Jesteś niezapowiedziana. – oznajmił najwyższy z wyrostków, Avery, jeśli pamięć nie myliła Minerwy.

\- Rozumiem, że powstrzymacie mnie, gdybym jednak spróbowała? – zapytała Minerwa, nasycając głos pogardą i wyższością. Zobaczyła grymas na twarzy Averego. Nie lubił być traktowanym z góry, dobrze to zapamiętała.

\- Rozkaz to rozkaz, McGonagall. – odpowiedział twardo, wysuwając buńczucznie podbródek. Minerwa miała ochotę się roześmiać.

\- I naprawdę sądzisz, że banda dzieciaków jest w stanie mnie zatrzymać? Nie potrafiłeś zamienić jeża w poduszkę na igły, jak miałbyś zatem rozbroić mnie, dziedziczkę rodu McGonagallów? Rozejrzyj się, jak bardzo żałośni jesteście! – Minerwa odpowiedziała z przekąsem. Gdyby nie myśl o coraz słabszej babce z tyłu głowy, ta mała wymiana uprzejmości nawet by ją bawiła. Teraz jednak nie miała na to czasu. Wykonała błyskawiczny ruch różdżką. Choć kilkoro kandydatów na aurorów wystrzeliło wątłe zaklęcie tarczy, wszystkie różdżki poszybowały w stronę Minerwy i padły u jej stóp. Avery z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w pustą dłoń.

\- Dobrze się bawisz? – drzwi do gabinetu ministra stanęły otworem. Czerwony na twarzy Spencer-Moon z wściekłością patrzył na Minerwę. Nie odwróciła wzroku. Uniosła głowę wyżej i zapytała:

\- Wyśmienicie, ministrze. Rozumiem, że zasłużyłam na audiencję? – nasyciła głos sztuczną słodyczą. To jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało ministra.

\- Wchodź. – mruknął i odwrócił się na pięcie. Minerwa majestatycznie ruszyła za nim, przechodząc środkiem pomiędzy przerażonymi i zawstydzonymi nastolatkami. Przy Averym wydała z siebie cichy syk, a on skulił się przy ścianie. Zachichotała nisko i zamknęła za sobą drzwi do gabinetu ministra.

W rzeczywistości wszystko to było grą. Musiała wydawać się jak najbardziej pewna siebie, dlatego sprężystym krokiem szła za ministrem przez labirynt pomieszczeń, które stanowiły jego ogromne biuro. Wreszcie wprowadził ją do spartańsko urządzonego pokoju z stołem kancelaryjnym, przy którym siedziała już dwójka ludzi – mężczyzna i kobieta, obydwoje mniej więcej w wieku jej babki. Minerwa kojarzyła jedynie pozbawioną wyrazu twarz mężczyzny – pracował w Departamencie Tajemnic, w Gabinecie Myśli. Zatem to byli najwierniejsi, najbardziej zaufani współpracownicy ministra. _Ciekawe._ \- pomyślała, z rozmysłem zajmując miejsce na drugim końcu prostokątnego stołu, naprzeciwko ministra, który siadł pomiędzy Niewymownymi.

\- No dobrze, skoro już zrobiłaś swoje wielkie wejście, to może teraz wyjaśnisz nam, dlaczego nie mieliśmy z tobą kontaktu przez ponad dwa miesiące? – Spencer-Moon od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.

\- Gdy zeszłam do groty by zbadać ostatni, szósty tunel, okazało się, że świadkiem tej egzekucji ma być sam Grindelwald. Wyczuł moją obecność mimo peleryny niewidki. Więźniowie się zbuntowali, zapanował chaos. Byłam zbyt słaba by się z nim zmierzyć. Musiałam uciekać. Zmieniłam się i pobiegłam do szóstego tunelu. Gonił mnie sam Grindelwald i zgraja jego strażników. Zanim zdążyłam uciec na tyle daleko go czarów groty by się aportować, dosięgła mnie jedna z klątw czarnoksiężnika. Aportowałam się bez określonej lokalizacji. Wylądowałam w Szwecji, ale byłam poważnie ranna. Wykrwawiałam się, coś było nie tak z moją magią. Straciłam przytomność. Gdy się obudziłam, leżałam w gnieździe szwedzkiego krótkopyskiego, wyczerpana, ale wyleczona. Wsiadłam na jego grzbiet i przyleciałam jak najszybciej. Nie mam pojęcia co działo się ze mną przez dwa miesiące. – Minerwa cały czas patrzyła w oczy ministra, kłamiąc jak z nut. Niewymowna kobieta skrobała cicho piórem po pergaminie – pewnie spisywała jej relację.

\- I oczekujesz, że uwierzę w tę bajeczkę? – zapytał Spencer-Moon zimno.

\- Nie masz wyboru. – wycedziła Minerwa, pozwalając by złość promieniowała z niej w postaci wyczuwalnej aury.

\- Doprawdy?

Minerwa poczuła potężny atak na bariery jej umysłu. Skupiając się na ich utrzymaniu, odwróciła głowę. Mężczyzna po prawej ministra miał nieobecny wyraz twarzy – to on musiał przeprowadzać atak. Był bardzo potężny w sztuce legilimencji – jego atak był silny, a jednocześnie wyrafinowany. Minerwa jednak nie zamierzała pozwolić nikomu włamać się do swego umysłu. Najpierw wzmocniła swoje bariery, a następnie, mając w pamięci naukę ojca o najlepszej formie obrony, zaatakowała. Przez pozbawioną wyrazu twarz mężczyzny przebiegł grymas zaskoczenia, gdy potężna myślowa fala uderzyła w jego umysł. Minerwa spróbowała raz jeszcze, tym razem z wściekłością wbijając myśl w jego mur. Powstała luka, w którą Minerwa posłała kolejną myśl, tym razem nasączoną bólem, podobnym do tego, jaki zadała Tomowi Riddle. Niewymowny krzyknął i skulił się na krześle. Minerwa nie przestawała, atakowała raz za razem. Gdy mężczyzna zaczął jęczeć z bólu, kobieta z drugiej strony ministra zaatakowała Minerwę, ale to nie był tak silny atak jak ten mężczyzny. Minerwa szybko sprawiła, że i kobieta zaczęła błagać o litość.

\- Dość! – ryknął Spencer- Moon, na jego twarzy ewidentne przerażenie.

Minerwa przerwała atak. Spojrzała twardo na ministra.

\- Teraz już zrozumiałeś, że mnie nie doceniłeś, czy chcesz się przekonać na własnym _umyśle?_ – zapytała zjadliwie.

\- O co ci chodzi? Czego chcesz? – zapytał minister, usiłując opanować nerwy, ale zdradzała go pulsująca żyła na skroni.

\- Nie wiem, gdzie znajduje się grota, w której dziennie słudzy Grindelwalda mordują magów Europy, ale trzeba ją znaleźć, albo zatrzymać to szaleństwo.

\- Jak mamy to zrobić? Jeśli nie znasz lokalizacji groty, to jedyną drogą do niej jest szafa w Nurmengardzie. Nie jesteśmy w stanie zaatakować twierdzy, jeszcze nie teraz. Oczywiście możesz udać się tam po raz drugi i pokonać Grindelwalda, to rozwiązałoby wszystko. – odpowiedział zgryźliwie minister.

\- Teraz nie jestem w stanie się z nim zmierzyć. Moja babka umiera, między innymi dlatego, że ty cały czas trzymasz moją misję w sekrecie. Jeśli ujawniłbyś informacje o grocie, tysiące ludzi stawiłoby się do naszej armii, gotowych powstrzymać to okropieństwo. – wyjaśniła Minerwa.

\- Nie. Możesz mnie torturować, ale nie zgodzę się na ujawnienie tego, co odkryłaś. Nie zyskamy na chaosie, a Grindelwald zrobi wszystko, by ukryć tę grotę. I albo będziesz trzymać język za zębami, albo oskarżę cię o nielojalność i szpiegowanie na korzyść Grindelwalda. Poza tym i tak nikt ci nie uwierzy, jeśli zaświadczymy, że oszalałaś i podporządkowujesz wszystko pragnieniu zemsty. – odpowiedział wprost minister.

Minerwa czuła krew burzącą się w żyłach. Jak ten człowiek śmiał?!

\- Nie możesz! Jestem waszą nadzieją, zapomniałeś? Najpotężniejszą czarownicą Wielkiej Brytanii! Najwierniejszą służebnicą naszej społeczności! Nie masz pojęcia, ile poświęciłam dla tego, byś ty mógł sobie spokojnie zarządzać z wysokości swojego stołka! – wrzasnęła Minerwa, a z jej palców strzeliły czerwone iskry. Spencer-Moon je zignorował. Niewymowny nadal leżał skulony na posadzce, a Niewymowna wróciła do skrobania.

\- Zaskakująco wysokie masz o sobie mniemanie, panno McGonagall. Nie zmienię zdania. Ujawnienie prawdy doprowadzi do chaosu, a nie romantycznego zrywu w obronie magów z kontynentu. W tym momencie nie mogę nic zrobić – dostałaś misję odnalezienia tej groty i zawiodłaś- każdy dzień zwłoki to jest twoje brzemię. – oświadczył okrutnie minister.

Trafił w punkt, ale Minerwa musiała to ukryć. Nie mogła pozwolić by tak łatwo dyktował warunki. Nie była w pozycji siły, miała tego świadomość. Minister był zbyt uparty, by pozwolić jej na ujawnienie odkrycia w grocie. Nie oferował jednak żadnego sposobu na powstrzymanie dokonywanego tam zła. Jedynym rozwiązaniem było zgładzenie Grindelwalda, ale na to Minerwa była za słaba. Był jednak ktoś...

\- A Dumbledore? - spytała cicho, nagle olśniona. Albus był jedyną osobą zdolną do pokonania Gellerta i nie wahałby się, gdyby poznał prawdę.

\- Jesteś naiwna. Myślisz, że nie wiem, czemu twój wyidealizowany profesor tak długo zwlekał z dołączeniem do tej wojny? Grindelwald zabił twoich rodziców, myślisz, że Dumbledore uwierzyłby w opowieść o zmasowanym ludobójstwie przeprowadzanym przez czarodzieja, który był miłością jego życia? Pozwoliłabyś mu zbadać swoje wspomnienia? - zapytał Leonard Spencer-Moon.

Minerwa otworzyła szeroko oczy. Nie spodziewała się, że minister wie o uczuciu niegdyś łączącym Albusa z czarnoksiężnikiem. Jednocześnie czuła, że Spencer-Moon ma rację. Albus nie uwierzyłby w jej historię - to wszystko musiało brzmieć totalnie nieprawdopodobnie. Nie kochał jej na tyle mocno, by uwierzyć jej na słowo, by zignorować ministra, opowiadającego o jej szalonej chęci zemsty. Oczekiwałby, że pokaże mu wspomnienia. A nie mogła tego zrobić, nie zdradzając prawdy o dziecku. Gdyby dowiedział się o wszystkim... to byłoby zbyt wiele, to by go zniszczyło.

Przecież popełniła już jeden błąd, skupiając się na większym dobrze, ignorując podpowiedzi intuicji, sugerującej, że powinna zadbać o siebie i dziecko, a nie wypełniać szalone rozkazy ministerstwa. Straciła tak wiele, a na nic to się zdało. Czy teraz, chcąc za wszelką cenę ujawnić prawdę, postępowała słusznie? Przecież jeśli Albus się załamie, na pewno nie będzie w stanie pokonać Gellerta, zatrzymać tej spirali zbrodni. Nie, nie mogła mu tego zrobić.

Musiała wmówić sobie, że robi to nie tylko dla siebie. Robiła to dla Albusa. By mógł dojrzeć do decyzji ataku na Grindelwalda. Robiła to dla większego dobra - kiedyś, gdy nabierze sił, a Albus odwagi, razem zatrzymają Grindelwalda. By ten dzień nadszedł, dziś musiała milczeć. Ludzie ginęli każdego dnia wojny. Przestaną ginąć, jeśli wojna się skończy. Główną szansą na zakończenie konfliktu był Albus. Musiała go chronić przed tym poczuciem beznadziei, które zżerało ją samą.

Chodziło o to, by uwierzyła, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Spencer-Moon w to wierzył, widziała to przekonanie na jego twarzy. Nie mogła jednak wyjść stąd z poczuciem totalnej porażki. Ojciec sugerował, by nie pozwoliła dyktować sobie warunków. To ona czuła cały ciężar decyzji, wymuszonych przez ministra. Nie chciała, by to dłużej trwało. Chciała spokoju.

\- Nie zdradzę nikomu co zaszło w grocie, ale chcę wykluczenia spod twoich rozkazów. Nie będę twoim szpiegiem, narzędziem czy bronią. Chcę w spokoju pożegnać babkę i mieć odpowiednio długi czas na żałobę. – to były desperackie żądania, ale jedyne, na jakie minister mógł się zgodzić.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak będzie wyglądało wykluczenie cię spod ochrony ministerstwa? Zniknęłaś na dwa miesiące podczas misji w sercu Nurmengardu, wracasz z bajeczką dla naiwnych i chcesz niezależności. To pachnie zdradą. – odpowiedział z przekąsem Spencer-Moon. Minerwa straciła cierpliwość:

\- Co z tego, że ogłosisz mnie zdrajczynią?! Nadal jestem zbyt potężna, by dać się osadzić w Azkabanie. Nadal mogę podkopać twoją pozycję, moje nazwisko wystarczy, by zwrócić przeciw tobie najpotężniejsze rody czystej krwi. – Minerwa wykorzystała jeden z asów w rękawie – wrażliwość ministra na punkcie swojej absolutnej pozycji.

Czarodziej zamyślił się. Tym razem to ona trafiła w sedno, z tym że on okazał słabość.

\- Dobrze. Dam ci spokój. Możesz sobie szykować pogrzeb babuni, możesz robić co chcesz. Daję ci dwa tygodnie. Potem znajdę ci zajęcie tu na wyspie, z ramienia ministerstwa – coś niezbyt wymagającego, byś nabrała sił. Następnie będziesz mogła wyruszyć na kontynent i oczyścić swoje sumienie. Wszystko odbędzie się w jak największym sekrecie. – powiedział wreszcie Spencer-Moon.

Minerwa o mało nie zazgrzytała zębami na tak pozbawione szacunku wspomnienie jej ukochanej babci. A wzmianka o sumieniu była wręcz absurdalna.

\- Zastanawiam się, gdzie podziało się pańskie sumienie, ministrze. – Minerwa wstała, górując nad ministrem.

\- Na tym stanowisku stanowi ono kulę u nogi. Niemniej jednak jeszcze będziesz żałować, że go nie mam i że wystąpiłaś przeciwko mnie, McGonagall. – odpowiedział Spencer-Moon.

Minerwa skrzywiła się z najwyższą pogardą, wyminęła go i wyszła. Nie mogła już znieść widoku tego człowieka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gdy z ściągniętą gniewem twarzą wróciła do rezydencji McGonagallów, Augusta czuwała przy śpiących Franku i Theresie. Malec leżał na łóżku obok lady McGonagall, z rączkami wyciągniętymi w stronę jej srebrnych włosów. Starsza dama oddychała miarowo, choć jakby z trudem, jakby każdy oddech był coraz trudniejszy. Minerwa usiadła z drugiej strony łóżka, z bólem patrząc na ukochaną twarz.

Babcia Theresa była jedną z najważniejszych postaci jej życia – największym autorytetem dzieciństwa, wsparciem w burzliwych latach dorastania, niewyczerpanym źródłem mądrości w ostatnich latach. Minerwa od najwcześniejszych lat życia przylgnęła do babki, która zawsze bezwarunkowo dawała jej miłość, której odmawiała jej matka, której czasem nie okazywał ojciec. Świat Minerwy mógł się walić, rozpadać na kawałki, ale lady McGonagall zawsze w nim była. To babka umożliwiła jej przyjście na świat. To Theresa poświęciła życie córki by uratować wnuczkę. To lady McGonagall była z nią po śmierci jej rodziców. Minerwa nie mogła tak po prostu pogodzić się z tym, że ostatni żyjący członek jej rodziny gaśnie na jej oczach.

Frank zauważył jej przyjście, bo otworzył zaspane oczka, wierzgnął nóżkami i zapłakał głośno. Zakłopotana Augusta szybko wzięła go na ręce, ale płacz dziecka obudził lady McGonagall. Theresa z wysiłkiem uniosła powieki.

\- Frank. Mój mały rycerz. – uśmiechnęła się umierająca kobieta. Augusta już nie mogła powstrzymać łez. Ostrożnie przysunęła się z już uspokojonym Frankiem do lady McGonagall. Babka Minerwy, ukrywając towarzyszący jej ból, uniosła dłoń by dotknąć główki chłopca.

\- Krew z jego krwi zmieni nasz świat. Niech wszyscy wielcy magowie przeszłości mają cię w swojej opiece, Franku Longbottomie. – wyszeptała Theresa.

\- Lada! Lada! – odezwał się zaskakująco malec, wyciągając rączki do babki Minerwy.

Augusta wybuchła szlochem, co nieco zdekoncentrowało Franka, który obrócił się do niej z zaskoczeniem. Minerwa, choć czuła uścisk w żołądku, wzięła malca na ręce. Theresa posłała jej smutny uśmiech i zwróciła się do Augusty.

\- Augusto, nie płacz, drogie dziecko. Chciałam ci podziękować za twoją opiekę nade mną. I poprosić o dalszą opiekę nad posiadłością, pod nieobecność Minerwy. Jesteś wspaniałą młodą kobietą i cieszę się, że to ty dotrzymywałaś mi towarzystwa przez czas tej okropnej wojny. – Theresa ujęła dłoń Augusty.

\- Milady, to ja powinnam pani podziękować. Gdyby nie pani i Minerwa… ja nie… - Augusta rozpłakała się na dobre, kręcąc głową, jakby to powstrzymywało płynące po policzkach łzy. Odwróciła się do Minerwy, która kołysała w ramionach Franka, nadal z niewzruszoną twarzą, choć serce waliło jej jak dzwon. Widząc opanowaną przyjaciółkę, Augusta otarła łzy i pochyliła się by pocałować lady McGonagall w oba policzki. Starsza dama uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. Augusta odsunęła się od łóżka i bez słowa wzięła Franka od Minerwy. W drzwiach jeszcze się odwróciła i z dzieckiem na rękach wykonała perfekcyjne dworskie dygnięcie. Lady McGonagall skinęła głową z życzliwością. Augusta zamknęła za sobą drzwi, rzucając Minerwie ostatnie smutne spojrzenie.

Minerwa odwróciła się do łóżka. Stalowe oczy wpatrywały się w nią z dobrze jej znanym wyrazem dumy.

\- Prawdziwa córa McGonagallów, jak widzę. To dobrze, łatwiej zorganizujesz mój pogrzeb. Wszystkie wskazówki i wytyczne są w tej samej szufladzie co testament. – odezwała się wesoło Theresa. Minerwa usiadła na brzegu łóżka. Nawet nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.

\- Dziękuję. – rzekła wreszcie, nasycając to słowo całą głębią emocji, jakie teraz czuła.

\- Minerwa. Nie możesz się załamywać. Pamiętaj, że cokolwiek się wydarzy, nie jesteś sama. Ja będę tuż obok. Zawsze. – Theresa ujęła swoimi chudymi palcami dłoń Minerwy.

\- Jest tyle rzeczy, których nie zdążyłam ci powiedzieć. Tyle ważnych momentów, których nie zobaczysz. Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez twojej ciągłej obecności. – wyznała Minerwa, czując jak jej oczy wilgotnieją.

\- Uwierz mi, niczego nie pragnęłam bardziej, niż widzieć cię szczęśliwą. Niemniej jednak mogłam być przy tobie gdy dorastałaś, gdy stawałaś się tą wspaniałą osobą, którą jesteś teraz. Mogę odejść spokojna, bo dzięki tobie nasz ród nie popadnie w zapomnienie. – odpowiedziała Theresa. Wyciągnęła dłoń, by po raz ostatni pobłogosławić Minerwę:

\- Niech moc smoków zawsze będzie z tobą. Niech krew Roweny w twoich żyłach nigdy nie zastyga. Niech twa magia nigdy nie zawiedzie, Minerwo Aurelio McGonagall, ostatnia z dumnego i znakomitego rodu McGonagallów. – babka położyła dłoń na głowie Minerwy.

Ich umysły złączyły się po raz ostatni w momencie tego dotyku. Minerwa zniosła bariery, chłonąc karuzelę obrazów – jej ojciec jako niemowlę, kwilące w ramionach Theresy, ślub jej rodziców, jej własne narodziny, jej wątpliwości przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu, strach jej babki podczas ucieczki smoków, śmierć Constance, wspólne święta, wspólne wakacje, śmierć jej rodziców, ich pogrzeb, kłótnia, jej powrót, ostatni rok w Hogwarcie, szkolenie na aurora i tysiące migawek ze wspólnie spędzonych chwil. Wreszcie obrazy się urwały, zastąpione uczuciem czystej dumy i miłości.

Minerwa otworzyła oczy. Jej babka oddychała coraz ciężej, jej stalowe oczy jednak nie przestawały patrzeć na jej twarz.

Młoda czarownica czuła strumienie łez na twarzy, gdy pochylała się, by ucałować babkę.

-Kocham cię, Minnie. – wyszeptała starsza dama.

Minerwa trzymała babkę za rękę, gdy jej oddechy stawały się coraz płytsze, coraz słabsze. Szare oczy, patrzące na nią z krystaliczną miłością, lśniły delikatnie, aż wreszcie spłynęła z nich pojedyncza łza. Minerwa zobaczyła, jak klatka piersiowa jej babki unosi się po raz ostatni. Czuła, jak stare serce wykonuje ostatnie uderzenie, by zatrzymać się na zawsze.

\- Nie. Nie. Babciu! – Minerwa ścisnęła jeszcze ciepłą rękę, ale nic się nie wydarzyło.

Lady Theresa Victoria Adelajda McGonagall z domu Black odeszła na zawsze.

Minerwa zrobiła to, co musiała – mechanicznym ruchem wyciągnęła z kieszeni kraciastą chustkę, otarła pojedynczą łzę z nieruchomego policzka babki, a następnie własne łzy.

\- Spoczywaj ze smokami. – wyszeptała i delikatnie zamknęła szare oczy. Ścisnęła raz jeszcze bezwładną dłoń i odwróciła się do wyjścia. W drzwiach wykonała ostatni, dworski ukłon.

Była ostatnią żyjącą przedstawicielką rodu McGonagall.


	21. Chapter 21

Albus Dumbledore obudził się gwałtownie. Siedział przy biurku, pisał nowy artykuł do ,,Transmutacji współczesnej". Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął. Obudziło go skrobanie w okno. Z westchnieniem podszedł do parapetu, po drodze głaszcząc Faweksa. Feniks znacznie podrósł, wyrosły mu też złoto szkarłatne pióra. Albus bardzo szybko się do niego przywiązał. Teraz jednak jego uwaga skupiła się na sowie, do której nóżki przywiązany był zwinięty w rulon wygnieciony kawałek pergaminu.

Kartka była pognieciona, lekko wilgotna i w jednym miejscu nawet nieco naderwana. Z jednej strony ktoś naskrobał jego pełne cztery imiona i nazwisko. Z drugiej, koślawym, jakby dziecięcym pismem było napisane jedno zdanie:

,, _Pamięć serca jest trwalsza niż pamięć umysłu. "_

Nie było podpisu. Albus zmarszczył brwi – co to miało znaczyć? Nie rozpoznawał charakteru pisma , nie miał pojęcia, kto mógłby mu wysłać taką sentencję. Przetrząsał umysł, ale nie znajdował żadnego tropu. Lekko zniecierpliwiony, wyjął różdżkę i wypowiedział kilka inkantacji. Nic się nie wydarzyło- ktokolwiek to wysłał, nie zostawił żadnych wyraźnych magicznych śladów. Już miał wzruszyć ramionami, gdy koniec jego różdżki zalśnił na czarno.

Jedynym magicznym śladem zostawionym na kartce, był oddech śmierci.

Albus ostrożnie złożył kartkę, schował do kieszeni i wyszedł z gabinetu. Skierował się do kamiennego gargulca, broniącego wejścia do wieży dyrektora. Być może Armando mógłby powiedzieć mu coś więcej. Zanim jednak zdążył wypowiedzieć hasło, gargulec przemówił:

\- Dyrektor zszedł na kolację. To już ta pora. – ton posągu był karcący.

\- Dziękuję. – odpowiedział Albus. Musiał spać dłużej niż początkowo zakładał.

Wielka Hala była pełna uczniów, bo uczta powitalna odbyła się zaledwie kilka dni temu. Albus skinął głową na powitanie kilkorgu starszym Gryfonom, ale jego uwaga była skupiona na stole nauczycielskim. Obecni byli prawie wszyscy nauczyciele, poza nauczycielką astronomii. Armando spokojnie jadł pieczonego łososia, przysłuchując się rozmowie Galatei z Kettleburnem. Albus szybko zajął swoje miejsce po prawej stronie dyrektora.

\- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego. – rzucił szczerze Armando, podając Albusowi talerz z sałatką.

\- Zasnąłem nad artykułem. Obudziła mnie dopiero sowa z dziwną wiadomością. Nie niepokoiłbym się tak, gdyby zaklęcie nie wykryło aury śmierci na tej kartce. Może ty rozpoznasz ten charakter pisma.- Albus przysunął papier pod nos dyrektora.

Trzymany przez Armando widelec upadł z brzękiem na talerz. Nauczyciele przerwali rozmowy, a kilkoro uczniów odwróciło się w ich stronę.

\- Armando? – Albus natychmiast zauważył bladą twarz przyjaciela.

\- To pismo. Jest koślawe, bo musiało być pisane wątłą ręką umierającej osoby. Ale zważ na lekkie pociągnięcia pióra, nieznaczne zawijasy. To pisała osoba, uczona kaligrafii w bogatym, gregoriańskim domu. Jednak charakterystyczny sposób zapisu litery ,,m" przywodzi mi na myśl dokładnie jedną osobę. – odpowiedział blady Armando.

\- Kogo? – zapytał zaniepokojony Albus.

\- Theresę. – wyszeptał miękko dyrektor.

Albus przez chwilę myślał gorączkowo. Część się zgadzała – lady McGonagall była umierająca, a pismo, choć koślawe, nosiło podobieństwo do pisanych piękną kaligrafią listów, które Albus wymienił z babką Minerwy. Cóż jednak znaczyły te dziwne słowa? Czy lady McGonagall traciła zmysły?

\- Jesteś pewien, że ten list miał trafić do ciebie? – zapytał cicho Armando.

Albus odwrócił kartkę, pokazując swoje imiona i nazwisko, napisane tym samym pismem. Gdyby nie to, rzeczywiście byłby skłonny uznać, że wiadomość była przeznaczona dla Armando. Być może to był jakiś szyfr? Albo cytat z jakiegoś znaczącego dzieła? Albus jednak nie mógł tego rozgryźć.

\- Powinienem wyruszyć do rezydencji McGonagallów. Może milady otrzymała jakąś wiadomość o Minerwie? – zastanawiał się głośno nauczyciel.

\- Zaczekaj. – rzekł dyrektor i wskazał na sufit.

Przez otwarte okno wleciał ogromny puchacz ze znajomo wyglądającą kopertą. Albus wiedział, że wszyscy zebrani w Wielkiej Sali obserwują jego majestatyczny lot. Ostatecznie puchacz opadł na nauczycielski stół, dokładnie pomiędzy Albusa a Armando.

Koperta była z gatunku rodowej papeterii, opatrzona wielką pieczęcią z czarnego laku. Zaadresowano ją do ,,Dyrekcji Hogwartu." Albus mimowolnie wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi na widok oszczędnego pisma.

Dippet drżącymi dłońmi rozerwał pieczęć i szybko przebiegł wzrokiem zawartość listu. Gdy uniósł głowę by spojrzeć Albusowi w twarz, jego oczy były pełne łez.

\- Lady Theresa McGonagall zmarła dziś w południe. Jej wnuczka, lady Minerwa wyznaczyła datę pogrzebu na piątek, za cztery dni.

Albus wziął list z drżących rąk Armando. Była to oficjalna, bardzo profesjonalna formuła, prawie taka sama jak list przysłany do Hogwartu wiele lat temu, informujący o dacie pogrzebu rodziców Minerwy. ,,Z żalem zawiadamiam o śmierci, ceremonialny pogrzeb, proszę o listę osób uczestniczących w delegacji" – to były tego typu słowa. Albus z smutkiem pogładził podpis Minerwy, uzupełniony pełną tytulaturą.

Jeśli Armando się nie mylił, dziwna notka wysłana do Albusa musiała być ostatnim listem napisanym przez zmarłą lady McGonagall.

Albus nadal nie wiedział co oznaczają te słowa. Może Minerwa znała wyjaśnienie?

Zastanawiający był fakt, że nikt nie poinformował Albusa o pojawieniu się Minerwy. Czy była już w rezydencji od dawna, czy zdążyła wrócić akurat by pożegnać babkę? Co się z nią działo? Jak to znosiła? Czy sobie radzi? Została całkiem sama, bez żadnej rodziny. Musiała być zdruzgotana, jej relacja z babką była bardzo silna.

\- Profesorze? To jest pieczęć Minerwy, prawda? – Albus zamrugał. Przed nim stała Rolanda Hooch, energiczna przyjaciółka Minerwy z czasów szkolnych.

\- Tak, panno Hooch. Właśnie zmarła jej babka, lady Theresa McGonagall. – wyjaśnił Albus. Kątem oka zobaczył Galateę wyprowadzająca Dippeta, ciężko opierającego się na jej ramieniu.

\- Czy mógłby pan przekazać jej moje kondolencje? Bo rozumiem, że zaraz się pan tam wybiera? – zapytała Rolanda. Albus przez chwilę patrzył na nią z osłupieniem – zdążył zapomnieć, jak bezpośrednia potrafiła być ta Gryfonka.

\- Przekażę. Muszę przebrać się w żałobne szaty. – wymamrotał i wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali bocznym wyjściem.

Pół godziny później Albus stał przed bogato rzeźbioną bramą, w czarnych jak smoła szatach, których nie znosił. Moknął w strugach ostatnich letnich deszczy, czekając na otwarcie bram lub pojawienie się Minerwy.

Po kolejnych piętnastu minutach zobaczył kobiecą sylwetkę biegnącą ścieżką do bramy. Gdy jednak się zbliżyła, z rozczarowaniem rozpoznał Augustę Longbottom. Zziajana, zatrzymała się przed bramą.

\- Profesor? – wykrzyknęła, gdy już złapała oddech.

\- Dostałem wiadomość! Co z Minerwą? Mogę wejść? – odpowiedział Albus, przekrzykując ryk wiatru i szum lecącej z nieba wody.

\- Minerwa nie pozwoliła nikogo wpuszczać! – odpowiedziała Augusta.

\- Wie, że tu jestem? – zapytał Albus.

\- Powiedziała, że ma pan wracać do Hogwartu!

Albus cofnął się o krok. Tego się nie spodziewał. Wiedział, że śmierć babki będzie ogromnym ciosem dla Minerwy, ale odtrącenie jego wsparcia było zupełnie niezrozumiałe. Przecież byli przyjaciółmi, przybył tu by jej pomóc. Dlaczego odrzucała jego pomoc? Musiał się upewnić, czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Zbyt długo zamartwiał się brakiem wiadomości od niej.

\- Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszę! Niech mnie pani wpuści, pani Longbottom! Ona mnie potrzebuje. – Albus błagalnie spojrzał na młodą czarownicę.

\- Przepraszam profesorze, ale Minerwa wyraźnie nie życzyła sobie niczyich wizyt. – odpowiedziała Augusta i odwróciła się w stronę rezydencji.

\- Proszę! Muszę się z nią zobaczyć! – krzyknął Albus, ale wdowa po Lucasie Longbottomie już zniknęła.

Nauczyciel ze złością i niepokojem rzucił się ku bramie, ale został odepchnięty przez potężne zaklęcia ochronne. Spróbował jeszcze raz, tylko by się przekonać, że musiałby poświęcić całą moc i kilka dni by przełamać bariery.

\- Minerwa! - krzyknął. Nic. Zero odpowiedzi.

Z jękiem opadł na kolana, na brudną brukową kostkę. Był przemoczony do suchej nitki – żałobne szaty całkiem nasiąkły wodą, a strugi deszczu zamieniły jego kasztanowe włosy i brodę w wilgotne strąki. Woda ciekła po jego twarzy, skapując po długim, haczykowatym nosie, ale zupełnie o to nie dbał.

Powinien być teraz przy niej. Dlaczego nie chciała go widzieć?

Albus siedział na deszczu przez długie godziny. Zapadł zmrok i brama przed nim wydawała się rekwizytem z horroru. Nie przestało padać. W położonej w oddali wiosce zamieszkiwanej przez dzierżawców McGonagallów, kościelny dzwon wybił północ.

Wtem na ścieżce za bramą pojawił się jakiś ruchomy kształt. Przez dłuższą chwilę Albus nie wierzył swoim oczom – był pewien że to wywołana przez zimno halucynacja.

W jego stronę biegła szara, przemoczona kotka.

\- Minnie! – zerwał się z kolan i podbiegł do bramy, by znów zostać odrzuconym w błoto przez ochronne zaklęcia.

Ona przemieniła się. Teraz z drugiej strony bramy stała przemoczona czarownica.

Deszcz sprawił, że czarna, żałobna suknia przywarła do jej ciała, ukazując jak bardzo schudła. Albus z przerażeniem odnotował jej wystające ramiona i wąziutką talię. Włosy miała związane w ciasny kok, ale jeden kosmyk wysunął się z niego i zwisał za uchem. Jej twarz była zupełnie blada, a w szmaragdowych oczach błyszczały łzy.

Wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni i zaczęła intonować potężne zaklęcia, śpiewnym tonem, porażająco smutnym i pełnym lamentu. Albus podniósł się akurat na czas, gdy brama otworzyła się ze skrzypieniem.

Zrobił to, co wydawało mu się jedyną słuszną rzeczą – podbiegł do niej i zamknął w objęciach.

\- Szszsz. Wszystko będzie dobrze. – mruczał do niej, czując, jak drży.

Po chwili odsunęła się od niego, by spojrzeć mu w twarz. Pokręciła głową.

\- Nic nie będzie dobrze.

Albus patrzył na nią z zdumieniem i niedowierzaniem. Nigdy jeszcze nie widział tyle bólu i cierpienia w jej oczach. Nawet wtedy, gdy dowiedziała się o morderstwie rodziców. W jej szmaragdowych tęczówkach błyszczało coś jeszcze – coś na kształt pustki, obojętności.

\- Minnie… -zaczął niepewnie, ale ona cofnęła się o krok.

\- Powinieneś wrócić do Hogwartu. Nie powinno cię tu być. Nie _chcę_ żebyś tu był. – rzekła, jej głos zimny i opanowany.

\- Ależ nie zostawię cię samej, nie w takim stanie! Minerwo, czego dowiedziałaś się w Nurmengardzie? Co tam widziałaś? Co się wydarzyło, że zniknęłaś? – sięgnął dłonią do jej twarzy, ale napotkał bariery ochronne.

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś?! Twój _ukochany_ zabił moich rodziców, a teraz straciłam babkę, wyczerpaną przez rozpętaną przez niego wojnę! Odejdź! – Minerwa wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce, w jej oczach rozbłysły iskierki gniewu.

Albus został wypchnięty przez jej moc poza bramę. Znów upadł w błotnistą kałużę, teraz jednak natychmiast zerwał się na nogi. Za późno – zatrzasnęła bramę i zaczęła intonować ochronne zaklęcia.

\- Minerwa! Co on ci zrobił?! – wrzasnął Albus.

Przemoczona czarownica skończyła rzucać czary barierowe. Spojrzała na Albusa przez żelazne kraty.

\- To nie on. To ty. Jak mogłeś kochać takiego potwora, Albusie? – odpowiedziała zupełnie obojętnym tonem. Następnie odwróciła się na pięcie i zmieniła w kotkę. Zniknęła mu z oczu w przeciągu kilkudziesięciu sekund. Gdyby nie ból w sercu, Albus nie mógłby być pewien, czy to wszystko nie było jakimś koszmarem. Ostatecznie jednak ,, _pamięć serca jest trwalsza niż pamięć umysłu. "_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa McGonagall stała samotnie w pierwszym rzędzie żałobników – wysoka, odziana w czerń od stóp do głów figura. Doskonale dopasowana, gorsetowana edwardiańska żałobna suknia podkreślała jej chudą, jakby kruchą sylwetkę. Czarne włosy miała upięte w misterną koronę, okrytą ciemnym welonem, który powiewał lekko przy mocniejszych podmuchach wiatru. Odziane w czarne rękawiczki dłonie zaciskała na różdżce.

Dokonała wszelkich starań, by pogrzeb jej babki był jeszcze bardziej imponujący niż ceremonia wyprawiona jej rodzicom. Mimo toczącej się wojny zaprosiła kilkuset gości, którzy poznali jej babkę w różnych momentach. Zaskakujące, jak różne wspomnienia ludzie mieli to tej samej osobie. Dla najstarszych była najpiękniejszą czarownicą swego pokolenia, posągową córą Blacków, którą zawsze otaczał wianuszek adoratorów. Dla nieco młodszych była majestatyczną lady McGonagall, królową socjety. Dla dziesiątek przybyłych smokologów była pionierką w ich pracy, najwyższym autorytetem. Dla młodszej generacji była poważaną matką znanego ambasadora, szarą eminencją polityki brytyjskiej społeczności czarodziejów. Dla ambasadorów i magów z krajów sprzymierzonych była rozpoznawalną figurą. Dla Blacków, przybyłych bez najmniejszych wyjątków była dawną dumą. Dla kilkudziesięciu magów mugolskiego, szkockiego pochodzenia była hojną gospodynią. Dla aurorów była wiedźmą o legendarnej mocy. Dla delegacji uczniów i nauczycieli z Hogwartu była władczą babką Minerwy.

Mieli o niej różne wyobrażenia, poznali różne strony jej osobowości, ale dzisiaj łączył ich wspólny cel – oddanie hołdu lady Theresie McGonagall.

Elegancka, lśniąca trumna z hebanowego drewna spoczywała na katafalku przed mauzoleum McGonagallów. Okryta była rodowym tartanem McGonagallów, zaś na jej wieku spoczywał pojedynczy bukiet z setek majowych konwalii. Po prawej, na aksamitnych poduszkach spoczywały insygnia orderów nadanych zmarłej: Orderu Merlina, Wstęgi Nimue i Orderu Cyryla. Z lewej, na specjalnie ustawionych drewnianych konstrukcjach, ułożono dziesiątki bukietów, ozdobionych czarnymi wstęgami, które teraz powiewały na wietrze.

Minerwa z niewzruszoną twarzą wysłuchała kilkunastu laudacji, wygłoszonych przez różnych magów. Zastanawiała się, czy jej babka byłaby zadowolona ze swojego pogrzebu. Wskazówki, zostawione razem z testamentem, okazały się bardzo pomocne, Minerwa sporo też zapamiętała z przygotowań do pogrzebu jej rodziców. Wczorajsza ceremonia w mugolskim kościele przebiegła bez zarzutu – w nabożeństwie żałobnym wzięły udział setki mugoli z szkockich wiosek należących do McGonagallów oraz przedstawiciele mugolskiej arystokracji, a brytyjski król przysłał notę kondolencyjną. Dzisiaj też wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Przybyli wszyscy zaproszeni, oprócz jednej osoby.

Minister magii całkowicie zignorował śmierć lady Theresy McGonagall. Nie przysłał swoich kondolencji, nie wysłał swojej ministerialnej delegacji, nie nadesłał wieńca. Nie pojawił się, choć Minerwa była gotowa przygotować dla niego specjalne miejsce.

Nie żeby była urażona czy zdumiona. Brała pod uwagę możliwość takiego afrontu, dlatego wysłała dużo więcej zaproszeń, osobno do ministerialnych departamentów. Ich przedstawiciele przybyli, ale byli wyraźnie zdumieni odnotowując nieobecność ministra. Plotki już zaczynały krążyć. Do Minerwy doszły szmery oburzenia na tak wyraźny brak szacunku wobec zmarłej i jej rodu.

Minerwa była ponad to. Wiedziała, że cała czarodziejska społeczność łączy się z nią w bólu i współczuciu, że imponuje im dojrzałością i cichą godnością w obliczu śmierci. Czuła obecność Poppy i Alastora – widziała jak auror porusza się na drewnianych kulach i wspiera na ramieniu pielęgniarki. Czuła obecność Amelii i Pomony, które przyjechały dzień wcześniej, by pomóc w organizacji uroczystości. Czuła obecność Rolandy i delegacji z Hogwartu, z dyrektorem Dippetem na czele – szkolne szaty uczniów transmutowane w żałobne wersje. Czuła obecność Augusty i Franka – przez cały czas z determinacją próbowali poprawić jej nastrój.

Wreszcie czuła obecność Albusa. Stał tuż za nią – prawie odczuwała jego oddech na karku.

Nie widziała go od tamtego nocnego spotkania przy bramie. Które oczywiście było błędem z jej strony. Na początku rozsądnie poprosiła Augustę by odesłała Albusa. Jednak profesor do późnej nocy tkwił przed bramą rezydencji, mimo zapadających ciemności i strug deszczu. Zaklęcia ochronne wokół rezydencji były powiązane z nią, więc ciągle wyczuwała jego obecność. Około północy postanowiła wyjść do niego i rozkazać mu zniknąć, ale na jego widok załamała się.

Ona, niewzruszona Minerwa McGonagall załamała się. W tamtym momencie marzyła tylko o jednym – by móc szlochać w jego ramionach.

To był błąd. Zrozumiała to jednak zbyt późno. Musiała się wycofać, ale już nie mogła tego zrobić, nie raniąc go.

Przeżyła zbyt wiele – okropieństwa Nurmengardu, śmierć dziecka, odejście babki. W centrum tego wszystkiego były jeszcze dwie osoby – Albus i Grindelwald. Powiązani ze sobą równie mocno jak z nią, jeśli nie mocniej. Być może uczucie zdrady dotarło do niej o kilka lat za późno, może po prostu traumatyczne przeżycia otworzyły jej oczy na niektóre rzeczy. Nie mogła jednak patrzeć na Albusa w ten sam sposób po tym, co ujrzała w grocie. I dlatego musiała go odepchnąć.

Dzisiaj jako ostatnia zajęła miejsce przed katafalkiem, nie witając się z nikim. Nawet nie spojrzała w stronę Albusa. Wiedziała, że tam jest. Ale tak jak po śmierci jej rodziców, musieli przeprowadzić przedstawienie do końca, by móc rozejść się za opuszczoną kurtyną.

Przemówienia dobiegły końca. Samotny dudziarz zagrał ,,Kwiaty lasu" – podniosłą szkocką melodię, graną jedynie podczas pogrzebów. Minerwa wstała – za nią wstało kilkuset gości, by ostatecznie pożegnać głowę rodu McGonagallów. Zanim jednak uniosła różdżkę, w powietrzu rozległ się ryk.

Czarodzieje wydali z siebie serię okrzyków strachu i zdumienia, gdy zza dachu mauzoleum wyleciała formacja dwunastu smoków, ogromnych czarnych hebrydzkich. Minerwa sięgnęła ku nim umysłem – to było stado zamieszkujące pobliską dolinę. Jej babka spędziła z nimi sporo czasu, teraz smoki na swój sposób chciały oddać jej honory. Przeleciały nad żałobnikami by zawrócić i ustawić się pojedynczo i następnie przelecieć nisko nad trumną. Zebrani magowie wydali z siebie jęk zachwytu, gdy każdy ze smoków wypuścił z łap grad smoczych skarbów – pereł i diamentów, które opadły na trumnę i wokół niej. Następnie smoki wzniosły się ponad dach mauzoleum i wypuściły z nozdrzy kłęby białego dymu, doskonale widocznego na tle błękitnego nieba. Skłoniły głowę z szacunkiem i odleciały, a echo uderzeń ich skrzydeł przez jakiś czas rozbrzmiewało w powietrzu.

Zapadła cisza. Minerwa, z sercem przepełnionym wdzięcznością za ten osobliwy smoczy hołd, ruszyła do przodu. Zatrzymała się kilka kroków przed trumną, tyłem do zebranych. Uniosła różdżkę i niewerbalnie użyła zaklęcia lewitującego. Ręka jej nie drżała, gdy trumna swobodnie leciała w stronę mauzoleum, by zniknąć w jego wnętrzu. Minerwa znała rozkład tego pomieszczenia na pamięć, dlatego z łatwością umieściła trumnę w prostym sarkofagu z zielonego marmuru. Kolejne machnięcie różdżki i dało się słyszeć charakterystyczny zgrzyt zasuwanej kamiennej płyty.

 _Żegnaj, kochana babciu._

Minerwa odwróciła się powoli. Wyczuwała pod stopami twarde kryształy diamentów. Machnęła różdżką – diamenty z ziemi uniosły się w powietrze i wsypały do małej, czarnej torebki którą miała ze sobą.

Nadszedł czas na odbieranie kondolencji.

Pierwsi tradycyjnie byli ludzie, którzy znali jej babkę najmniej. Minerwa przez dwie godziny ściskała im ręce i starała się wymienić parę uprzejmych słów. Każdemu z nich wręczała perłę albo diament z torebki. Wiedziałaby, że tak postąpiłaby jej babka – o to przecież chodziło, by pamięć o lady Theresie McGonagall była tak trwała jak te szlachetne kamienie.

Najbliższe jej osoby zostały na samym końcu.

Amelia, Poppy, Pomona, Alastor, Rolanda, Augusta i uczniowie z nauczycielami Hogwartu. Minerwa zostawiła dla nich największe diamenty.

Armando Dippet zatrzymał się przed nią z łzami cieknącymi swobodnie po policzkach. Minerwa przez chwilę czekała na jakieś słowa, ale biedny dyrektor Hogwartu chyba nie był w stanie się odezwać. Minerwa delikatnie położyła prawą dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Przepraszam, ja po prostu.. – zaczął, ale Minerwa delikatnie pokręciła głową.

\- Dziękuję, że jest pan dziś ze mną. Naprawdę. – powiedziała.

\- Nigdy nie przestałem żałować swojego tchórzostwa. – wymamrotał płaczliwie czarodziej.

\- Wybaczyła panu. Nie chowała urazy. – pocieszyła go Minerwa.

\- Drogie dziecko, gdybyś kiedykolwiek potrzebowała pomocy, zawsze ją u mnie znajdziesz. – Dippet opanował się na tyle, by ucałować jej dłoń.

\- Dziękuję, to dla mnie bardzo ważne. Na pewno w przeciągu kilku dni się jeszcze z panem porozumiem, babka chciała przekazać kilka artefaktów na rzecz szkoły, zapisała także panu kilka pamiątek. – wyjaśniła Minerwa, wręczając mu dużą perłę.

Dippet pokiwał głową, zbyt rozemocjonowany by dodać cokolwiek.

Została jeszcze jedna osoba.

Albus cierpliwie czekał na swoją kolej.

Większość najbliższych przyjaciół czekała kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, dając im możliwość rozmowy w cztery oczy.

Minerwa władczym gestem wyciągnęła dłoń. Rodowy sygnet zalśnił w słońcu.

Albus delikatnie ujął jej dłoń.

\- Moje kondolencje. – powiedział.

\- Dziękuję. – odrzekła sztywno. Podniosła wzrok z ich złączonych dłoni by spojrzeć w jego błękitne oczy. Zazwyczaj migoczące, dziś były pełne smutku i poczucia winy. I ona była tego powodem…

\- Powiedz słowo, a zostanę tak długo jak będziesz chciała. – wyszeptał, nieśmiało patrząc jej w oczy.

Minerwa zwalczyła chęć rzucenia się mu na szyję. Zamiast tego uniosła wyżej podbródek.

\- Chcę byś odszedł. Chcę w spokoju przeżyć żałobę po babce. Bez ciągłego przypominania mi o człowieku, który odebrał mi wszystko, co najdroższe. – jej słowa były zimniejsze niż ogromny diament w jej dłoni, który wyciągnęła w jego kierunku.

\- Rozumiem. – wymamrotał, biorąc brylant.

Odwrócili się od siebie plecami – on w stronę bramy, ona w stronę rezydencji. Każde poszło w swoją stronę, nosząc w sercu ogromną, gorejącą ranę.

Minerwa rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na rodzinne mauzoleum. Nagle przestała być pewna, czy surowa babka Theresa pochwaliłaby jej zachowanie.

 _,,Kiedyś, jeśli nie zginę podczas tej wojny, przeproszę go za ten chłód. Teraz jednak nie mogę patrzeć na niego nie widząc jednocześnie szaleńczo śmiejącego się Grindelwalda, stojącego nad przepaścią pełną trupów czarownic i czarodziejów Europy." -_ pomyślała, zakładając z powrotem czarne rękawiczki.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jednak pisanie ze świadomością tego, że ktoś to czyta jest dużo lepsze niż samo pisanie dla wyrzucenia pewnych pomysłów z głowy. Także dziękuję Wam, drodzy Czytelnicy, że jesteście i śledzicie tą historię!

Szczególne podziękowania dla tych, którzy komentują:

Jane97- oj niełatwo było mi uśmiercić Theresę, ale jak się przekonasz zarówno ja, jak i Minerwa jesteśmy dość przywiązane do tego typu charakterów.

Domi - bardzo się cieszę, że wyczekujesz kolejnych rozdziałów, o efekt czytania z wypiekami na twarzy właśnie mi chodziło. ;)

Scriptrix - serdecznie dziękuję za twoje miłe słowa! Oj wiem coś o rozbitych wizjach, jeśli chodzi o MMAD. Pamiętam jak miałam dziewięć lat, skończyłam czytać Kamień Filozoficzny i fantazjowałam o tym, że kiedyś pojawią się dzieci Albusa i Minerwy, które pomogą Potterowi pokonać Voldemorta. Jeśli chodzi o Zbrodnie Grindelwalda, to chyba miałam za wysokie oczekiwania - czuję ogromny niedosyt scen z udziałem Albusa, o Minerwie nie wspominając. I doświadczyłam też myśli porzucenia pisania po kilku pierwszych rozdziałach (gdzieś w okolicach po przydzieleniu Minerwy do Gryffindoru), ale potem stwierdzałam, że jednak mam za wiele ciekawych pomysłów co do dalszych wydarzeń by zaprzestać, a zależało mi też na tym, by jednak pokazać relację Minerwy i Albusa od samego początku.

Ciekawym paradoksem jest to, że nie lubimy, kiedy nasi ulubieni bohaterowie cierpią, ale gdy wszystko tylko zmierza w stronę ,, i żyli długo i szczęśliwie", tracimy zainteresowanie. Tak jak zauważyłaś, pozornie Minerwa na początku miała bardzo wiele, chociaż pod warstwą bogactwa, pochodzenia i talentu starałam się też ukazać warstwę stawianych wobec niej oczekiwań, nieprzewidywalnej mocy i tłumionych, destrukcyjnych emocji. To miłe, że podoba ci się mój styl pisania - mam taką nieśmiałą nadzieję, że z każdym kolejnym tomem jakość trochę wzrasta. :) To co napisałaś o potędze miłości i śmierci Albusa silnie do mnie przemawia, byłam strasznie zawiedziona po przeczytaniu szóstej części, całość może trochę uratowała filmowa scena, gdzie Maggie Smith z łzami w oczach wznosi różdżkę ku niebu. Muszę też się przyznać, że ostatecznie moja wyobraźnia doprowadziła mnie zaskakująco blisko kanonu znanego z książek, chociaż może nie blisko tego, co JKR napisała na Pottermore - niech to będzie taka mała zapowiedź tego, co będzie.

Wyjaśnienie co do poprzedniego i tego rozdziału - Theresa bardzo dobrze znała Minerwę, dlatego domyśliła się, kto był ojcem jej dziecka. Babka Minerwy była też na tyle mądra (tak jak my wszyscy), że zrozumiała, iż Minerwa będzie szczęśliwa tylko z Albusem, na długo przed tym, niż zrozumieją to sami zainteresowani. ;)

Kitiaa - Witaj, każdy nowy wierny czytelnik to dla mnie ogromne źródło radości, a ten komentujący tym bardziej :D Mam nadzieję, że rozwój tej historii ci się spodoba ( jeśli chodzi o ten tom, to za nami dwie trzecie).


	22. Chapter 22

Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu nie przypominała w niczym ulicy Pokątnej. Choć przez trwającą wojnę czarodzieje i czarownice rzadziej zatrzymywali się przy sklepowych witrynach by podziwiać towary i rozmawiać między sobą, handel na ulicy Pokątnej nie zamarł – nadal znajdowały się tam dziesiątki czarodziejów, wydający sykle i galeony na książki, składniki do eliksirów czy miotły. Z kolei mroczna uliczka odchodząca od ulicy Pokątnej była cicha i nieprzyjazna.

Minerwa szła nią powoli, mocno dzierżąc w dłoni różdżkę. Doskonale wyczuwała przemykających w zaułkach czarnoksiężników – żałosnych i słabych, kryjących się w cieniu. Sama kroczyła środkiem ulicy, ubrana w długą, ciemnozieloną pelerynę z kapturem. Teoretycznie kaptur miał chronić ją przed rozpoznaniem, ale niewiele czarownic odważyłoby się zapuścić tu samotnie i zachować tak pewną siebie, wyprostowaną postawę. Minerwa nie martwiła się za bardzo kamuflażem – czarnoksiężnicy zapewne podejrzewali, że ministerstwo przysłało ją tu na jakąś misję. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że wiadomość o jej pojawieniu się na szemranej uliczce nie dotrze do uszu ministra. Spencer – Moon był nieprzewidywalny, a ze względu na swoje spadające notowania mógłby spróbować oskarżyć ją o zdradę – jak wtedy wytłumaczyłaby się z interesów na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu?

Z zdecydowaniem pchnęła ciężkie drzwi do sklepu Borgina i Burkesa. Była tu po raz pierwszy, dlatego czujnie rozejrzała się dookoła. Było to brudne, pełne kurzu pomieszczenie. Wzdłuż ścian ciągnęły się wysokie półki, pełne dziwacznych przedmiotów, których czarnomagiczną aurę Minerwa łatwo wyczuwała. Z zaplecza dobiegł jakiś ruch – po chwili za ladą pojawił się dość stary, pokryty zmarszczkami, prawie łysy czarodziej. Minerwa wiedziała, że ma przed sobą właściciela, Caractacusa Burkesa.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytał chłodno. Minerwa odrzuciła kaptur.

\- Panienka… Nie, moje przeprosiny, lady McGonagall! - Burkes zgiął się w ukłonie. Minerwa czuła mdłości, widząc jak postawa czarodzieja się zmienia.

\- Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu. – warknęła, najgroźniej jak potrafiła. Burkes skulił się, jego podbródek lekko zadrżał.

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście milady. Czego sobie pani życzy? – zapytał pośpiesznie.

\- Riddle. Słyszałam, że tu pracuje. – Minerwa wypowiedziała nazwisko dawnego Ślizgona jak przekleństwo. Zobaczyła lekkie zdumienie na twarzy sklepikarza.

\- Owszem, milady. Zajmuje się pozyskaniem towaru.

\- Chcę z nim mówić. W cztery oczy. – zażądała Minerwa, unosząc złowrogo i oczekująco brwi.

\- Naturalnie. Już go wołam! – Burkes wycofał się, nie odwracając się tyłem, aż zniknął w ciemnościach zaplecza. Minerwa, nie wypuszczając z dłoni różdżki, czekała.

Zaledwie dwa dni temu pochowała babkę. Teraz stała w najmroczniejszym miejscu w Wielkiej Brytanii, zdeterminowana, by uzyskać informację, która miała ogromne znaczenie dla losów wojny.

Choć Minerwa jak przez mgłę pamiętała gorączkową ucieczkę przed Grindelwaldem i jego sługami, dobrze zapamiętała twarz człowieka, na którego wpadła w lesie po wyjściu z groty. A twarzy Toma Riddle nie mogła pomylić z żadną inną.

Rozległy się ciche kroki i za ladą pojawił się młody mężczyzna.

Wiele się nie zmienił. Dalej był szalenie przystojny, z lśniącymi czarnymi włosami i obsydianowymi oczami. Schudł jednak i ubrany był w lekko znoszone, zakurzone szaty. Na jego twarzy malowała się perfekcyjna obojętność.

\- Witam, lady McGonagall. Moje kondolencje z powodu śmierci pani babki. To była niezwykle _łaskawa_ czarownica. – odezwał się uprzejmie, choć jego głos pozbawiony był jakichkolwiek emocji. Minerwa była zaskoczona jego kondolencjami, nie spodziewała się tego, ale zaraz potem przypomniała sobie scenę przed świętami podczas jej drugiego roku. Jej babkę wręczającą pierwszorocznemu Tomowi zielony szalik. Zamrugała, odsuwając ten obraz.

\- A więc dlaczego chciałaś ze mną rozmawiać, milady? – zapytał Tom, gdy jej milczenie się przedłużało.

\- W czerwcu znalazłam się w pewnym lesie, uciekając przed Grindelwaldem i jego sługami. Byłeś tam. Muszę wiedzieć co to za las i gdzie się znajduje. – oświadczyła wreszcie Minerwa.

Dobrze obserwowała Toma. Choć jego twarz pozostawała obojętna, w jego oczach błysnęło coś na kształt zrozumienia. Dlatego poczuła gniew, gdy odpowiedział.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym pani mówi, milady.

\- Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię. Byłeś tam, widziałam twoją twarz zanim się aportowałam! Powiedz mi co to był za las! Muszę to wiedzieć. – Minerwa wiedziała, że jej sylwetka jaśnieje lekko od gniewu i wrzącej w żyłach magii. Riddle jednak nie okazał strachu.

\- Cały czerwiec pracowałem dla pana Burkesa. Nie byłem w żadnym lesie. – odpowiedział niewinnie.

\- Kłamca. – Minerwa czuła jak jej szkocki temperament wymyka się spod kontroli.

\- Bardzo chciałbym pomóc, ale… - dodał Riddle z fałszywym uśmieszkiem.

Minerwa nie wytrzymała. Jej różdżka świsnęła błyskawicznie, gdy wrzasnęła:

\- Legilimens!

\- Protego! – krzyknął Riddle, dobywając własnej różdżki.

Minerwa z siłą sięgnęła w kierunku jego umysłu. Jednak tym razem natrafiła na potężne bariery, znacznie potężniejsze niż jakiekolwiek, które przyszło jej oglądać. Umysł Niewymownego był niczym w porównaniu z barierami, jakimi obudował się Tom. Wyglądało na to, że Riddle wiele się nauczył od czasu ich ostatniego spotkania. Mimo to Minerwa nie zamierzała się poddawać. Była zdeterminowana, by zrobić wszystko, byle uzyskać nazwę tego przeklętego miejsca. Uderzyła w umysł Toma potężną myślą, nasączoną dawką bólu. I znów. Kolejny raz. Mury rozpadały się, ale za nimi były kolejne.

Przed otwarte oczy widziała jak Tom krzywi się z każdym uderzeniem, ale nie opuszcza różdżki. Bronił się tym gwałtowniej, im zacieklej Minerwa atakowała. Wreszcie Minerwa postanowiła wypróbować na nim najpotężniejszy ze swoich myślowych ataków. Niczym zajadły smok wbiła się w kolejne mury, powodując ból, który zwykłego czarodzieja doprowadziłby do szaleństwa.

Riddle nie był zwykły. Wzięła na to zbyt małą poprawkę.

Rozległ się potężny trzask. Różdżka Toma złamała się w pół. Minerwa przez chwilę z niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się w młodego czarodzieja. On przez kilka sekund z bólem patrzył na szczątki swojej różdżki. Następnie uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Minerwę z czystą wściekłością. Zanim zdążyła zareagować, teleportował się z hukiem.

Burkes musiał przestraszyć się odgłosów walki, bo nie wychylił się już z swojego zaplecza. Minerwa, gniewna i sfrustrowana, wyszła ze sklepu trzaskając głośno drzwiami.

Nie zdobyła najważniejszej informacji. Nie wiedziała, gdzie znajdowała się okropna grota. Znów zawiodła. Teraz nie miała już wyjścia – musiała grać tak, jak zagra jej minister.

Gdy teleportowała się z złowieszczej uliczki, myślała o tym, że przy następnym spotkaniu Tom Riddle na pewno nie będzie silił się na uprzejmość.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa McGonagall wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie, gdy powóz z emblematem McGonagallów podskoczył na wyboistej drodze. Mimo odpowiednich zaklęć, podróżowała już na południe od kilku dobrych godzin. Pierwsze cztery godziny przespała, ale teraz wyboje stały się nie do zniesienia. Z westchnieniem wyciągnęła najnowszy numer ,,Proroka Codziennego" ze swojego podróżnego plecaka, na potrzeby tej misji zamienionego w solidną, elegancką walizkę.

,,Czy tak powinniśmy traktować narodowe dobra? Afront wobec McGonagall." – brzmiał wypisany wielkimi literami nagłówek na pierwszej stronie.

Minerwa westchnęła z zadowoleniem. Minął dokładnie tydzień od pogrzebu jej babki. Tydzień, który Minerwa oficjalnie spędziła na porządkowaniu spraw rodu w rezydencji oraz opowiadaniu bajek o smokach małemu Frankowi. Tydzień, podczas którego minister zbierał cięgi z każdej strony za zlekceważenie pogrzebu najbardziej poważanej wiedźmy w Szkocji. Minerwa z satysfakcją przyjmowała wszelkie wiadomości o spadku poparcia dla Spencer-Moona.

Niemniej jednak nadal podlegała pod jego rozkazy. Zgodnie z umową wczoraj przyszła sowa z propozycją służby. Na mocy porozumienia między ministrem magii a mugolskim premierem, ministerstwo magii zapewniało ochronę aurorów najważniejszym osobom w hierarchii mugoli. Zazwyczaj taka ochrona przysługiwała premierowi i królowi, ale w związku z toczącą się wojną, tę ochronę rozszerzono także na najbliższych członków mugolskiej rodziny królewskiej.

Jak wyjaśniał list, ministerstwo nie miało obecnie komu powierzyć ochrony osoby kluczowej z punktu widzenia magicznego ataku – królowej Marii, matki obecnego króla, Jerzego VI.

Minerwa tylko raz, jako dziecko, miała okazję poznać szacowną damę – miała tylko strzępy wspomnień z tamtego spotkania – pamiętała, że królowa przypominała jej babkę. Lady Theresa McGonagall była zresztą przez krótki okres damą dworu królowej Marii, gdy ta była jeszcze księżną Walii. Obie kobiety były dość dobrze zaznajomione, o ile Minerwa dobrze pamiętała.

Jak się okazało, królowa od dawna zdawała sobie sprawę z istnienia magii, wcześniej nawet niż jej mąż został królem i zyskał dostęp do dokumentów mugolskigo premiera, który współpracował z ministrem magii. Choć urodzona w Londynie, królowa biegle władała niemieckim i miała rodzinę w Rzeszy- tak przynajmniej twierdzili urzędnicy ministerstwa odpowiedzialni za współpracę z mugolami. Uważali, że tam musiała odkryć istnienie czarownic i czarodziejów – od tamtej pory była jedynym członkiem rodziny królewskiej obserwującym politykę brytyjskiej społeczności czarodziejów . Tak więc poza niebezpieczeństwem uprowadzenia przez nazistów, królowej groziło zagrożenie ze strony Grindelwalda – żywiącego głęboką niechęć do wszystkiego, co mugolskie.

Minerwa, ze swoim arystokratycznym pochodzeniem, perfekcyjnymi manierami i szpiegowskimi zdolnościami, była idealną kandydatką na damę dworu Jej Królewskiej Mości.

Młoda czarownica była przekonana, że to będzie coś w rodzaju wakacji, służących tylko i wyłącznie odzyskaniu sił i przygotowaniu do walki z Grindelwaldem.

Dopiero pierwsze spotkanie z królową wyprowadziło ją z tego błędu. Ta misja miała być czymś więcej.

xxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa ciekawie rozglądała się po imponującej rezydencji księcia Beaufort. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, a jego ciepłe, ostatnie promienie wpadały do pomieszczeń przez wielkie okna, okrywając wszystko złotym blaskiem. Nie żeby wnętrza tego potrzebowały – Minerwa bywała w wielu domach arystokracji, ale musiała przyznać, że ta rezydencja, Badminton House, była o wiele okazalsza od posiadłości McGonagallów. Urządzona była najcenniejszymi antykami, dobranymi z wyśmienitym gustem, tak, że dodawały pomieszczeniom lekkości, nie poczucia zagracenia. Wszystko lśniło bogactwem, ale nie przytłaczało, dom nie wydawał się też tak ponury jak szkockie gniazdo rodu McGonagallów, zdominowane przez rodzinny tartan.

Minerwa została już przedstawiona właścicielom domu, księciu i księżnej Beaufort. Starali się być uprzejmi, ale widać było, że nie są zadowoleni z kolejnego gościa w swoim domu.

Teraz jedna z pokojówek prowadziła Minerwę do salonu zajmowanego przez królową Marię. Miała to być oficjalna audiencja, bez jakichkolwiek wzmianek o magii, ze względu na obecność innych dam.

Kilka minut później, Minerwa znalazła się przed surowym obliczem królowej Marii. Dygnęła z wdziękiem, tak jak uczyła ją babka. Królowa wyciągnęła dłoń:

\- Lady McGonagall, proszę przyjąć moje kondolencje z powodu śmierci pani babki. Była drogą memu sercu przyjaciółką. – odezwała się królowa – jej głos władczy i zdecydowany.

\- Dziękuję, Wasza Królewska Mość. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, przypominając sobie, że królowa Maria wysłała jeden z największych bukietów na nabożeństwo żałobne za jej babkę w mugolskim kościele.

\- Proszę, usiądź, tak daleka podróż powozem musiała być okropna. – królowa gestem wskazała wygodne sofy i fotele po lewej stronie, ustawione wokół niskiego stolika.

Minerwa z gracją podeszła do fotela, nie spuszczając wzroku z królowej. Starsza dama była ubrana w błękitną, pastelową suknię, z trójrzędowym perłowym naszyjnikiem wokół szyi i ogromną, diamentową, błyszczącą broszką w kształcie ozdobnej kokardy. Miała gęste, siwe włosy, upięte w typowo edwardiańską fryzurę. Jej twarz zdawała się być wyciosana z marmuru i choć była pełna zmarszczek, cera miała zaskakująco ładny, brzoskwiniowy odcień. Oczy królowej były niebieskie – w tym samym odcieniu nieba co oczy Albusa. Ta wspólna cecha wywołała rumieniec na twarzy Minerwy, ale gdy przyjrzała się bliżej, zobaczyła, że oczy królowej nie _migoczą_ jak oczy Albusa, tylko błyszczą tak jak diamenty w jej broszce.

Przez ponad czterdzieści minut Minerwa rozmawiała uprzejmie z królową i dwoma damami dworu. Obie członkinie dworu były dość chłodno do niej nastawione – Minerwa była doskonale świadoma ich oceniających spojrzeń– obie damy były niewiele młodsze od samej królowej i zapewne dziwiło je, że ktoś tak młody jak Minerwa ma dzielić z nimi zaszczyt bycia damą dworu królowej Marii. Młoda czarownica wiedziała, że zrobiła dobre wrażenie – skromna, ubrana w długą, czarną sukienkę, z podwójnym sznurem rodzinnych pereł wokół szyi i włosami zaplecionymi w misterną fryzurę. Czuła też na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenie królowej – była ciekawa, czy starsza dama szuka wzrokiem kieszeni, gdzie Minerwa mogłaby schować różdżkę. Oczywiście Minerwa transmutowała różdżkę w szmaragdowo diamentowy pierścień, który nosiła na prawej ręce.

Gdy oficjalna audiencja dobiegła końca, jedna z dam zaoferowała się do pokazania Minerwie jej pokoi i oprowadzenia po rezydencji. Minerwa z zadowoleniem odnotowała, że przeznaczono dla niej malutki pokoik, ale tuż obok apartamentów królowej. Z uwagą rejestrowała rozmieszczenie poszczególnych pomieszczeń, zapamiętywała imiona służby i podziwiała bezcenne antyki .

Wieczorem została zaproszona na kolację do jadalni królowej. Atmosfera była dalej oficjalna i Minerwa zaczęła się poważnie zastanawiać, czy królowa kiedykolwiek zostaje zostawiona sama, bez towarzyszących jej dam, pokojówek czy lokajów.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Była dwunasta w nocy, gdy Minerwa przewracała się z boku na bok w swoim łóżku. Nie mogła zasnąć, co nie było zaskakujące, zważywszy na fakt, że była to pierwsza noc w zupełnie nowym miejscu. Gdy gdzieś w oddali usłyszała jak zabytkowy zegar wybija północ, z frustracją odrzuciła najwyższej jakości pościel i narzuciła na siebie swój ulubiony szlafrok w szkocką kratę. W jego kieszeń wsunęła różdżkę. Lekko uchyliła drzwi, a następnie zmieniła się w kotkę. Postanowiła zrobić mały rekonesans.

Początkowo chciała rozejrzeć się po całym domu, ale przeszło jej przez myśl, że najpierw wypadałoby sprawdzić pokoje królowej – musiała znać ich rozkład, na wypadek jakiegoś niespodziewanego wydarzenia.

Beż użycia różdżki posłużyła się prostym zaklęciem otwierającym – znalazła się w stylowo urządzonym salonie, w którym powitała ją dziś królowa. Już wcześniej zobaczyła tu cztery pary drzwi, prowadzące do co najmniej czterech pomieszczeń. Postanowiła spróbować te po lewej. I znów znalazła się w pięknie umeblowanym pokoju, który prawdopodobnie pełnił funkcję gabinetu. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się na widok typowo wiktoriańskiego, zagraconego tysiącem pamiątek biurka. Nawet z kociej perspektywy mebel prezentował się imponująco. Zapoznawszy się z wystrojem i rozkładem pomieszczenia – okazało się, że za wysokimi francuskimi oknami znajduje się taras – Minerwa wycofała się do salonu. Nie śmiała tknąć żadnej rzeczy należącej do królowej, choć była ciekawa, co mogły skrywać przepastne szuflady biurka.

Z powrotem w salonie, postanowiła spróbować z drzwiami po prawej. Otworzyła je zaklęciem i wślizgnęła się do środka.

Widok ramy ogromnego łóżka z baldachimem upewnił ją, że znalazła sypialnię królowej. Spojrzała na lewo – nieopodal wysokiego okna stała ogromna toaletka, podobnie jak biurko pełna najróżniejszych drobiazgów. Na prawo od łóżka stał szezlong, odwrócony tyłem do Minerwy, a przodem do kominka, w którym dogasał żar.

\- Chyba nawet wśród czarownic przemiana w kota nie jest łatwa. Imponujące, Minerwo.

Minerwa aż podskoczyła. Uniosła nieco głowę – nad kominkiem wisiało lustro w ozdobnej ramie, w którym widać było postać królowej Marii, siedzącą na szezlongu.

Minerwa zmieniła się w ludzką postać i przesunęła się by stanąć przed królową. Nie mogła sobie darować, że nie zauważyła tego lustra, że nie _nadsłuchiwała_ oddechu królowej. Jednak był z niej fatalny szpieg. Ze zrezygnowaną miną dygnęła przed królową.

\- Usiądź, proszę. – starsza dama wskazała fotel obok. Była ubrana w jedwabny szlafrok, a jej włosy, już uwolnione z ryz fryzury, opadały na zagłówek szezlonga.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, Wasza Królewska Mość. – odezwała się Minerwa, ze wstydem pochylając głowę.

\- Podejrzewałam, że się pojawisz. Nawet jeśli nie po to, by porozmawiać, to po to by sprawdzić jak się mam. – ciągnęła królowa, lekko machnąwszy dłonią.

\- Chciałam zobaczyć rozkład pokoi i sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. Powinnam jednak być ostrożniejsza. – wyznała Minerwa, ostrożnie siadając na malowanym na złoto fotelu.

\- W każdym razie, skoro już tu jesteś i nie śpię, to możemy porozmawiać o wszystkim, co musi pozostać między nami. – uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.

Minerwa za bardzo nie wiedziała od czego zacząć. Ministerialny list z rozkazem dostarczył jej niewiele informacji na temat królowej. Na podstawie wspólnie spędzonej audiencji i kolacji Minerwa mogła jedynie stwierdzić, że królowa Maria jest bardziej podobna do jej babki niż początkowo zakładała. Miała dziwną potrzebę opowiedzenia jej o wszystkim, ale miała świadomość, że zdradzenie zbyt wielu informacji postawiłoby mugolską władczynię w niebezpiecznej sytuacji.

\- Trudno mi powiedzieć jak wiele już pani wie o tym, co dzieje się w ,,moim" świecie, Ma'am. – zaczęła Minerwa niepewnie.

\- Wiem tyle, ile co tydzień wyczytam z ,,Proroka Niedzielnego" i z raportów ze spotkań premiera z ministrem magii. Z racji tego, że zarówno pan Spencer-Moon jak i pan Churchill to dwa szczwane lisy, najważniejsze części tych raportów nie są przysyłane królowi, ani mnie. – oświadczyła królowa.

Minerwa musiała przyznać, że dawno jej nikt tak nie zaskoczył. Zmusiła się do zamknięcia szeroko otwartych ze zdumienia ust.

\- Czytasz pani ,,Proroka"? Jak? Przecież nasze gazety są tak zaczarowane, by mu… osoba niemagiczna nie mogła przeczytać jego zawartości. – zauważyła Minerwa. Była też ciekawa, jak królowa dostaje gazetę – nie wyobrażała sobie sów wlatujących do pałacu Buckingham.

Królowa uśmiechnęła się.

\- Niewiele dali ci informacji odnośnie tej misji, prawda? Nie możemy ich jednak winić, w końcu nigdy nie pozwoliłam czarodziejom z ministerstwa zbadać moich zdolności. – rzekła tajemniczo, splatając palce. Minerwa nachyliła się z zaciekawieniem.

\- Rodzina królewska w jakiś sposób dziedziczyła tę zdolność, ale rzadko się ujawniała. Gdy mój pradziadek Jerzy III zaczął mówić o waszym świecie, uznali go za szalonego. Wtedy wasze ministerstwo podjęło decyzję o współpracy z naszym rządem, by już nigdy nie doszło do takiej sytuacji. Królowa Wiktoria miała ten dar w mniejszym stopniu i dobrze go ukrywała – jak mi się zwierzyła, wolała te ,,dziwne rzeczy" zostawiać swoim premierom. Moja ciotka, wielka księżna Augusta, rozwijała swój dar w Niemczech. To ona odkryła go we mnie, z tym że ja zawsze widziałam więcej od niej – ludzi chowających długie patyki w kieszeniach, sowy z listami czy postacie na miotłach. Ukrywałam to przed wszystkimi poza ciotką, zazwyczaj po prostu udawałam, że nie widzę tych wszystkich osobliwości. Gdy zaś królowa Wiktoria zwróciła na mnie uwagę i przez przypadek dowiedziała się o moim darze, przezornie uznała, że ktoś taki, ,,widzący podwójnie" jak to określała, jest bardzo potrzebny koronie. Dlatego najpierw zaaranżowała moje zaręczyny z Albertem Wiktorem, księciem Clarence, a po jego śmierci z jego młodszym bratem, Jerzym, księciem Yorku. – królowa urwała, lekko odwracając twarz.

Minerwa milczała. Opowieść królowej była fascynująca – Minerwa nie miała pojęcia, że wśród rodziny królewskiej są osoby, które widzą cały czarodziejski świat mimo wielu antymugolskich zaklęć. Teraz jednak, słuchając opowieści tej kobiety, nie mogła nie zauważyć jak podobna była ona do lady McGonagall. Były produktami swojej epoki, zmuszone zawrzeć związki korzystne dla ich rodzin. Minerwa musiała mieć współczucie wyraźnie wymalowane na twarzy, bo królowa znów się uśmiechnęła i pokręciła głową.

\- Nie mogłabym wymarzyć sobie lepszego życia, Minerwo. W przeciwieństwie do twojej babki, moje małżeństwo było dość udane.

Minerwa po raz drugi otworzyła usta ze zdumienia. Królowa zdawała się czytać w jej myślach, jakby używała legilimencji, a przecież mury wokół umysłu Minerwy stały silne, gotowe na odparcie każdej próby wtargnięcia. Być może razem z jej darem, królowa Maria miała zdolność jakiegoś mugolskiego czytania w myślach?

\- Naprawdę była pani wielką przyjaciółką mojej babki, Ma'am. – odpowiedziała Minerwa. To była czysta prawda – babka przez wiele lat nikomu nie wspominała o problemach w swoim małżeństwie. Królowa musiała mieć jej zaufanie, skoro o tym wiedziała.

\- Wracając do sedna, królowa Wiktoria kazała mi obserwować i donosić jej o wszelkich nieprawidłowościach. Dopiero jej syn, mój teść, Edward VII, uznał, że pora by wszystkie dokumenty dotyczące magii, jakie dostawał od premiera, docierały także do mnie. Gdy zostałam królową, miałam już pełny dostęp do waszego ministra. Poza rozmową z premierem zaraz po objęciu urzędu, kolejni ministrowie magii spotykali się ze mną. Nie poznałam jedynie Spencer-Moona, gdyż został wybrany w 1936 r. Zostałam wtedy całkowicie odsunięta od bieżącej polityki. – królowa zachmurzyła się lekko, wyraźnie pogrążając w niewesołych wspomnieniach. Minerwa z współczuciem dotknęła delikatnie jej dłoni. Nie zważała na protokół – po prostu chciała jakoś pocieszyć starszą damę. Dobrze wiedziała, co, poza śmiercią jej rodziców, wydarzyło się w 1936 r. Mąż królowej zmarł, a jego następca, Edward VIII, zrzekł się tronu w imię miłości do amerykańskiej rozwódki. Na tronie następnie zasiadł jego brat, miłościwie panujący Jerzy VI.

\- Potem okazało się oczywiście, że moja synowa nie ma już tego daru. Więc dokumenty nadal przekazywano mnie. I mimo wojny i zesłania tutaj, wciąż je otrzymuję. Wiem więc dość dużo – między innymi to, że jesteś bohaterką waszego świata. – zakończyła królowa z uznaniem.

Minerwa skromnie opuściła wzrok. Prorok dużo pisał o niej na początku wojny – szczególnie gdy walczyła na głównym froncie i gdy ewakuowała uczniów Beauxbatons. Potem jej misje miały już bardziej tajny charakter, ale królowa mogła o nich przeczytać w ministerialnych raportach. O misji w Nurmengardzie zapewne nie wiedziała, gdyż wszystko co dotyczyło jej działań tam stanowiło mieszaninę tajemnic, sekretów i kłamstw.

\- Zatem wie pani o początkach tej wojny, głównych stronach konfliktu, o Grindelwaldzie.

Minerwie nie umknęło, jak królowa wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie o czarnoksiężniku. Widząc jej uniesione brwi, starsza dama wyjaśniła:

\- Znam Grindelwalda… osobiście.

Po raz trzeci tej nocy szczęka Minerwy o mało nie wylądowała na stuletnim dywanie. Jak królowa Maria mogła znać Grindelwalda? Minerwa mogła jedynie wpatrywać się z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami w królową i czekać na dalsze wyjaśnienia.

\- Poznałam go w 1913 roku, podczas pobytu w Berlinie, na ślubie córki cesarza Wilhelma II. Był lokajem na weselnych balach, nie wiem dlaczego, w każdym razie na pewno z łatwością wkupił się w łaski dworu, ze swoją przystojną twarzą i umiejętnością prawienia komplementów. – królowa urwała, a jej oblicze zachmurzyło się lekko.

\- Rozmawiała z nim pani, Ma'am? - zapytała Minerwa.

\- Tak. Od razu wyczułam, że jest czarodziejem, podeszłam więc, pod pretekstem sięgnięcia po kieliszek szampana. Zaskakująco, on pierwszy zaczął rozmowę. Komplementował moją biżuterię – wzięłam wtedy ze sobą najlepsze, największe diamenty. Miał zdumiewającą wiedzę o kamieniach szlachetnych. Powiedziałam mu o tym, dodając, że pewnie musiał ją posiąść dzięki obserwacji pań z cesarskiej rodziny, oficjalnie był przecież lokajem. On zaśmiał się cicho i odpowiedział: ,,Och nie, droga May, po prostu szukam pewnego szczególnego kamienia." Wiedziałam, że jest czarodziejem, ale nie mogłam przypuszczać, że zwróci się do mnie w tak poufały sposób. Zdumiona spuściłam wzrok na kieliszek szampana w mojej dłoni. Na powierzchni płynu pojawił się obraz starego pierścienia z kwadratowym kamieniem. ,,Gdybyś go przypadkiem znalazła, daj mi znać, May." – dodał jeszcze i zniknął, zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć. Mamy w królewskiej kolekcji wiele starych pierścieni, ale nigdy nie widziałam takiego jak ten. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego go wtedy szukał i czy go w końcu znalazł. Wtedy nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, kim jest. Dopiero gdy opublikowano jego zdjęcia po zabójstwie twoich rodziców, natychmiast go rozpoznałam. – zakończyła królowa Maria.

\- Czy mogłaby go pani narysować, Ma'am? Ten pierścień, znaczy się. – Minerwa wyciągnęła z kieszeni szlafroka pióro i kraciastą chustkę, którą szybko transmutowała w kawałek pergaminu.

Królowa mocnymi pociągnięciami pióra naszkicowała zarys starego pierścienia. Jej szkic był bardzo szczegółowy, jej zdolność do szkicowania tego typu obiektów Minerwa przypisywała latom spędzonym na pomocy w katalogowaniu królewskich kolekcji.

\- To był dziwny kamień – niby przezroczysty, a matowy, ciemny. Był też tam dziwny symbol, coś na kształt trójkąta. – wymruczała królowa, dodając ostatnie kreski i oddając rysunek Minerwie.

Pierścień wydawał się dziwnie znajomy, choć Minerwa nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, gdzie mogła go widzieć.

\- Zatrzymam ten rysunek. – rzekła czarownica, wsuwając kartkę w kieszeń szlafroka. – Czy mówiła pani komuś o tym spotkaniu? – zapytała.

\- Tylko twojej babce, gdy spotkałam ją po śmierci twoich rodziców. Zważając na to, wymogła na ministerstwie by zapewniło mi magiczną ochronę – to, że tu teraz jesteś, jest w jakiś sposób jej sprawką.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się. Wpływ lady Theresy McGonagall na życie ukochanej wnuczki nie kończył się wraz z jej śmiercią.

Królowa zakryła dłonią usta, próbując ukryć ziewnięcie.

\- Och, przepraszam, Ma'am, ale chyba powinna się pani położyć. Pewnie będziemy miały jeszcze wiele czasu na rozmowy o świecie magii.

\- Chyba masz rację. Ty też na pewno jesteś zmęczona, po tak długiej podróży. – królowa powoli podniosła się z szezlonga i przecierając oczy, ruszyła w stronę łóżka. Minerwa skierowała się do drzwi. Tuż przed nimi, zawahała się.

\- Wasza Królewska Mość? – zapytała cicho.

\- Tak, Minerwo? – królowa już zdążyła wślizgnąć się do łóżka, teraz poprawiała pościel.

\- Czy ja mogłabym tu zostać? Oczywiście w mojej kociej formie. Zaszyłabym się pod łóżkiem i nie sprawiała kłopotów. Tak na wszelki wypadek? – odważyła się spytać Minerwa, błagalnie patrząc na królową.

Prawda była taka, że bardzo brakowało jej babki. Nie traktowała królowej jako zastępstwa Theresy. Po prostu nie chciała być sama w pustym pokoju, w wielkim pałacu.

\- Możesz położyć się na szezlongu, będzie ci tam wygodniej. Powinnaś jednak wymknąć się przed 7.15, o tej godzinie przychodzi pokojówka. Mogłaby źle zareagować, widząc cię tutaj. – odpowiedziała królowa po krótkim namyśle, przepraszającym tonem.

\- Dziękuję, Ma'am.

Minerwa zmieniła się w swoją kocią formę i wskoczyła na szezlong, jeszcze ciepły od nagrzania przez królową. Ułożyła się wygodnie - kątem oka widziała, jak królowa obserwuje ją z ciekawością. Minerwa mrugnęła kocim okiem, a starsza dama zachichotała cicho i również się zagłębiła w swoje posłanie. Zasnęły, dziwnie pokrzepione wyczuwalną wzajemną obecnością.


	23. Chapter 23

**1944**

Minerwa McGonagall ostrożnie wkładała nieruchome, czarnobiałe zdjęcia do jednego z wielkich albumów. Siedziała w gabinecie królowej Marii na sofie w stylu empire, a powiew świeżego, zimowego powietrza raz po raz uderzał ją w plecy, dostając się do pałacu przez lekko uchylone okno. Sama królowa siedziała naprzeciw, opisując poszczególne zdjęcia. Pracowały w ciszy, jedynym dźwiękiem było skrobanie pióra i trzask ognia w kominku, znajdującym się na drugim końcu pomieszczenia.

Była druga połowa grudnia – Minerwa mieszkała już w Badminton od ponad roku. Nie mogła narzekać na swoją misję chronienia królowej – doskonale się rozumiały i Minerwa wreszcie odkryła tak bardzo potrzebny spokój. Ileż wieczorów spędziła, opisując królowej świat czarodziejów, lub popisując się zaklęciami! Królowa Maria była wyśmienitym słuchaczem, ciekawym życia czarownic i czarodziejów. Minerwa z radością mogła godzinami rozpływać się nad atmosferą Hogwartu czy Instytutów. Razem czytały ,,Proroka Niedzielnego" i ministerialne raporty, Minerwa, oficjalnie jako dama dworu, towarzyszyła królowej w jej obowiązkach – odwiedzaniu szkół, szpitali i żołnierzy. Zaskakujący dla niej okazał się fakt, jak bardzo mugole szanowali matkę swojego króla. Z drugiej strony, królowa dzieliła się z Minerwą opowieściami ze swojego życia – o tym jak zwiedziła pół globu, reprezentując Koronę, jak była koronowana na cesarzową Indii, jak spotykała się z władcami innych krajów.

Minerwa nie dzieliła się z królową jedynie szczegółami swojej misji do Nurmengardu i tym, co działo się potem. Nie chciała do tego wracać, nie chciała stawiać królowej w niebezpiecznej sytuacji. Niemniej jednak, każdy dzień spędzony beztrosko, bez zaangażowania w wojnę wydawał jej się dniem zmarnowanym, dniem zdrady. Czasem przed oczami pojawiały się twarze zamordowanych w grocie czarodziejów. Raz jedna z dam dworu miała twarz staruszki, która widziała Minerwę, pomimo peleryny niewidki. Innym razem jedno z dzieci z wioski przypominało zupełnie inne dziecko, w mrocznej wieży Nurmengard. Minerwa nie mogła się od tego uwolnić – za każdym razem zalewała ją fala poczucia winy – mogła wtedy zrobić coś więcej, mogła teraz robić coś więcej, coś, co powstrzymałoby niekończący się rozlew krwi.

Spencer- Moon jednak wolał udawać, że nie potrzebuje Minerwy do wygrania tej wojny. Czasem posyłał jej plany ataków, polecenia opracowania strategii, taktyczne zapytania. Odpowiadała zgodnie ze swoją wiedzą, lecz ciężko było jej się ustosunkować do sytuacji dziejących się daleko od spokojnego Badminton. Nietrudno było się domyślić, że minister celowo ją izoluje od walki, aczkolwiek Minerwa jeszcze nie wiedziała, jaki ten cel był. Prawda była taka, że siły sprzymierzone przegrywały tą wojnę. Minerwa przypuszczała, że jeśli Spencer-Moon nie pośle na główny front najpotężniejszych magów, czyli jej, Albusa i reszty generałów, niedługo przyjdzie im się bronić na brytyjskiej ziemi.

Dlaczego minister zwlekał, jeśli wiedział, że Grindelwald każdego dnia morduje dziesiątki czarownic i czarodziejów?

Czego się bał? Że odsuną go od władzy, gdy wyrwą się już spod jego kontroli? Czy był aż tak małostkowy?

Minerwa nie była osobą bez skrupułów łamiącą zasady. Nie wierzyła, by mogła stać się sercem spisku. Rozpaczliwie chciała wierzyć, że ministerstwo tworzyli najlepsi magowie ich społeczności, że wiedzieli co czynią, obierając Spencer-Moona przywódcą. Niemniej jednak jej zaufanie wobec przełożonych coraz bardziej topniało. Wiedziała, że w ostateczności... gdy będzie wystarczająco silna, a Grindelwald spróbuje inwazji... zrobi wszystko, by go powstrzymać.

Jeśli królowa Maria domyślała się jej agonii, nie dawała nic po sobie poznać. Czasem jednak wystarczyło jej pokrzepiające spojrzenie, tak podobne do tych posyłanych Minerwie przez babkę, by poprawić jej nastrój. Już niedługo, powtarzała sobie. Jeszcze trochę zaoszczędzonej energii i będzie w stanie stanąć naprzeciw Grindelwalda.

\- Powinnaś wziąć dzień wolnego i jechać wybrać jakieś prezenty dla przyjaciół. Święta już za trzy dni! - odezwała się wreszcie królowa, podając Minerwie ostatnie zdjęcia.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, to już wysłałam im prezenty. Powinni je otrzymać w sam dzień świąt. – odpowiedziała Minerwa.

Wojna zmieniła wszystko. Przez ostatnie lata Minerwa nawet nie zauważała czegoś tak prozaicznego jak święta – jeśli nie przygotowywała się do jakiejś misji, to wchodziła w intensywny etap szkolenia. Owszem, jeszcze w Londynie wysyłała listy z życzeniami do przyjaciół, ale potem było to już niemożliwe. Teraz możliwość wysłania świątecznych prezentów, była dla niej nadzieją, że świat czarodziejów nadal ma szanse na powrót do normalności.

\- Nie chciałaś nic kupić, kiedy ja robiłam swoje świąteczne zakupy! Czy może wy czarodzieje macie jakieś specjalne tradycje dotyczące świąt? – zapytała z ciekawością królowa.

\- Nasze święta nie różnią się dużo od waszych. Są choinki, piosenki, potrawy, prezenty. Może tylko nie skupiamy się na ich religijnym aspekcie. Ze względu na wojnę przez ostatnie lata nie wysyłałam prezentów – w tym roku chciałam, by były inne niż zwykle – te szaliki, które robiłam na drutach w październiku, były z myślą o moich przyjaciołach. – wyjaśniła Minerwa, rumieniąc się lekko.

Minerwa od dziecka umiała robić na drutach, ale łatwość, z jaką szyła królowa, zawstydzała nawet ją. Przy lepszej pogodzie, w październiku obie siadywały na tarasie, rozmawiały, a ich druty w międzyczasie śmigały, produkując skarpety i szaliki. Królowa szyła głównie dla walczących żołnierzy,zaś Minerwa pozwoliła sobie zrobić kilka kolorowych szalików z pomysłem wykorzystania ich na świąteczne prezenty.

Tak więc wysłała czarno-niebiesko-biały szalik dla Alastora, czerwono-niebiesko-biały dla Poppy, zielono-brązowy dla Pomony, fioletowy dla Amelii, różowy dla Augusty, niebiesko – żółty dla Franka, a nawet czerwono- żółto- niebiesko- zielony dla Dippeta.

Był jednak ktoś, komu Minerwa nie wysłała szalika – po prostu już kiedyś go od niej dostał.

\- Wspaniały pomysł! A te niemożliwie kolorowe skarpetki w kolorach tęczy były dla kogo? – zapytała królowa Maria.

Minerwa nie była w stanie ukryć rumieńca.

Nie miała wiadomości od Albusa od czasu pogrzebu. Nie było jednak dnia by o nim nie myślała. Rozpaczliwie próbowała ułożyć sobie w głowie łączącą ich relację, zrozumieć swoje uczucia, zdystansować się nieco do jego osoby.

Próbowała oddzielić jego osobę od osoby Gellerta Grindelwalda. Chciała wierzyć, że związek z czarnoksiężnikiem był błędem młodości Albusa, że zaślepiony pragnieniem bycia rozumianym nie widział ciemnej strony Gellerta. Chciała znaleźć jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie tego, dlaczego Albus nie mógł się uwolnić od blondwłosego czarodzieja. Chciała się dowiedzieć, dlaczego ona sama nie może przestać myśleć o człowieku, przez którego straciła wszystko – rodziców, dzieciństwo, dziecko, przyszłość.

\- Minerwa?

Młoda czarownica otworzyła oczy. Zdała sobie sprawę, że zaciskała kurczowo powieki, podobnie jak pięści, które nawet zaczęły lśnić lekko – kolejna oznaka, że jej moc powoli się odbudowuje. Obok królowa przyglądała jej się z niepokojem.

-Przepraszam. Te skarpety… są dla kogoś, komu już kiedyś dałam szalik. Nie chciałam się powtarzać. – wyjaśniła Minerwa. Królowa jednak nie dała się zwieść:

\- Poświęciłaś im najwięcej czasu, są to też najbardziej ekstrawaganckie skarpety, jakie widziałam.

Minerwa odruchowo sięgnęła dłonią do bransoletki, którą dostała od Albusa. Robiła to coraz częściej, zazwyczaj gdy pogrążała się w niewesołych wspomnieniach.

\- Zrobiłam je dla wyjątkowego czarodzieja. – odpowiedziała wreszcie. Naprawdę chciała móc opowiedzieć królowej o wszystkim – o Albusie, Grindelwaldzie, dziecku.

\- Jeśli obie przeżyjemy tę wojnę, opowiem pani o wszystkim, Ma'am. – dodała usprawiedliwiająco.

Zanim jednak królowa odpowiedziała, zdarzyło się coś zgoła nieoczekiwanego.

Minerwa ubrana była w elegancką, czarną sukienkę, a jej różdżka była zamieniona w szmaragdowo-diamentowy pierścień. Teraz jednak pierścień zaczął lekko świecić na czerwono.

Czarownica rozejrzała się – były same. Błyskawicznie zamieniła pierścień z powrotem w różdżkę. Różdżka mrugała czerwonym światłem, w szybkich, regularnych sekwencjach.

\- Ktoś potrzebuje pomocy. – wyszeptała Minerwa.

\- Kto? Gdzie? – królowa wstała z fotela, rozglądając się czujnie.

\- Nie wiem. Najdziwniejsze, że to nie jest aurorski sygnał SOS, tylko cywilny. Mruga szybciej. Sygnał jest odbierany w promieniu dziesięciu kilometrów przez wszystkich czarodziejów nastawionych na odbiór. – wyjaśniła Minerwa. Wypróbowała zaklęcie naprowadzające – wskazało na północ.

\- Ale przecież umieszczono mnie tu, ponieważ w promieniu trzydziestu kilometrów nie ma domostw czarodziejów. Może to jakiś rodzaj pułapki? – zasugerowała królowa.

Minerwa myślała gorączkowo. Królowa miała rację, w pobliżu nie było żadnych czarodziejów ani czarownic, sprawdziła to kilkukrotnie, objeżdżając okolicę podczas przysługujących jej dni wolnych. Kto mógł zatem wołać o pomoc?

I wtedy Minerwa poczuła jak zimny dreszcz przebiega przez całe jej ciało.

-Jaki mamy dziś dzień? – zapytała cicho.

\- Piątek, 22 grudnia. – odpowiedziała mechanicznie królowa.

\- Początek przerwy świątecznej w Hogwarcie. – wyszeptała Minerwa ze zgrozą.

Badminton leżało w promieniu pięciu kilometrów od torów, którymi podróżował Hogwart Express. Jedynymi czarodziejami w okolicy mogli być uczniowie, wracający do domów na święta.

\- Idź. Musisz to sprawdzić. Mną się nie przejmuj. – królowa popędziła ją gestem.

\- Mam rozkaz się stąd nie ruszać.- zaczęła Minerwa, niepewnie patrząc na królową i drzwi prowadzące na taras.

\- Minerwo, ja jestem starą mugolką, a gdzieś tam być może kilkaset czarodziejskich dzieci potrzebuje twojej pomocy!

Królowa miała oczywiście rację. Minerwa wybiegła z gabinetu. Zaraz jednak wróciła, z walizką, teraz transmutowaną w stary, dobry plecak. Machnięciem różdżki zmieniła sukienkę w aurorskie szaty. Następnie wyciągnęła z plecaka wspaniałą miotłę.

\- Wasza Królewska Mość … dziękuję. – wyszeptała do pobladłej królowej.

Nie usłyszała odpowiedzi – wybiegła przez otwarte drzwi balkonowe, z miotłą w ręku. Już na tarasie wsiadła na miotłę i odepchnęła się mocno od ziemi. Wystartowała, kierując się zaklęciem naprowadzającym. Nie oglądała się – teraz nie mogła mieć wątpliwości co do swojej decyzji.

Po jakiś pięciu minutach natrafiła na tory kolejowe. Leciała wzdłuż nich na północ, tak jak pokazywała różdżka. Dla ostrożności wyczarowała szarą chmurę, kryjącą ją przed widokiem z dołu, ale nie ograniczającą widzenia.

Wreszcie zobaczyła masywną sylwetkę pociągu. Widok jego wspaniałej, lśniącej lokomotywy i monumentalnych wagonów był z góry jeszcze bardziej imponujący niż wtedy, gdy pociąg wtaczał się na stację King's Cross lub Hogsmeade. Jednak gdy podleciała bliżej, jej serce o mało się nie zatrzymało.

Pociąg zatrzymał się na środku ogromnego wiaduktu. Był to olbrzymi, kamienny, kolejowy most, łączący brzegi rozpadliny, po której dnie płynęła rzeka. Lokomotywa znalazła się dokładnie ponad korytem lśniącej rzeki. Przed lokomotywą tłoczyli się jego małoletni pasażerowie, czyli około sześciuset uczniów Hogwartu. Byli zbici w ciasną grupę, jakby kulili się ze strachu. Jednak między nimi, a samą lokomotywą stała samotna figurka jakiegoś człowieka – Minerwa wytężyła wzrok – ze zgrozą odkryła, że jego włosy są w kolorze blond. Zaś za plecami przerażonych uczniów, w kolejowym moście ziała ogromna wyrwa – jakby ktoś podłożył bombę pod jeden z wielkich, kamiennych filarów kolejowego mostu.

Obniżyła lot. Teraz już mogła rozpoznać poszczególne osoby, choć oni nadal jej nie widzieli. Wyższe figurki tworzyły krąg wokół mniejszych – starsi uczniowie osłaniali młodszych. Mogła dostrzec wysoką postać na czele grupy uczniów – odważnie wysunięta sylwetka Rolandy Hooch była nie do pomylenia z żadną inną. Minerwa doskonale rozpoznała też mściwą twarz Gellerta Grindelwalda.

\- Spokój! Nikt wam nie pomoże! Macie się zachowywać, to może będę łaskawy, dla _niektórych_ z was. – głos Grindelwalda niósł się doskonale ponad rozpadliną, nad którą przerzucono most.

Minerwa zacisnęła mocno palce prawej ręki na różdżce. Lewą dłoń zacisnęła na trzonku miotły. Musiała uratować uczniów Hogwartu. Nie mogła pozwolić, by Grindelwald ich zabił. Nigdy by sobie nie wybaczyła, gdyby jakikolwiek uczeń zginął na jej oczach. Prędzej zginie, próbując ich ocalić. Z tym silnym postanowieniem skierowała drąg miotły w dół i runęła z nieba.

\- DRĘTWOTA! – wrzasnęła, lecąc wprost na Grindelwalda. Czarnoksiężnik uniósł głowę ze zdumieniem. Jego lodowato niebieskie oczy zalśniły złowrogo.

\- Avada Kedawra! – krzyknął, unosząc różdżkę do góry.

Widząc lecący w jej stronę zielony promień, Minerwa musiała zmienić kierunek. Szarpnęła ostro trzonkiem miotły i pochyliła się nisko. Zeskoczyła z rozpędzonej miotły i z kocią gracja opadła na kolejowe tory. Wylądowała dokładnie między lokomotywą, a Grindelwaldem. Dostrzegła pełną strachu twarz Rolandy ponad jego lewym ramieniem. Nie było to najlepsze miejsce w tej sytuacji.

\- McGonagall! Któż by pomyślał! Liczyłem, że to raczej Albus mógłby się tu pojawić, by bronić swoich drogich _lwiątek_ , ale twoja śmierć jest mi jeszcze bardziej na rękę. – roześmiał się czarnoksiężnik.

Jego słowa jednak ledwie do niej docierały. Wspomnienie Albusa tylko utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że postępuje słusznie, robiąc wszystko, by uchronić uczniów. Minerwa milczała, rozpaczliwie szukając jakiegoś wyjścia z tego potwornego impasu. Wystarczyło jedno machnięcie różdżki Gellerta, by zepchnąć kilkaset uczniów w przepaść rozpadliny. Musiała mu to uniemożliwić. Musiała jakoś odwrócić jego uwagę.

\- I co, straciłaś język w gębie, _kotku_? – roześmiał się szyderczo Grindelwald. Jego śmiech niósł się szerokim echem. Uczniowie jakby zamarli, zdumieni jej widokiem.

Minerwa miała tylko jeden plan. Zupełnie szalony, ale na tyle zaskakujący, by miał szanse powodzenia.

\- Minnie! – wrzasnęła Rolanda, która jakimś cudem musiała dostrzec iskry szaleństwa w oczach Minerwy.

Ona jednak była zdeterminowana.

\- Expelliarmus! – zawołała i skoczyła do przodu. Zmieniła się w kota, by szybciej biec. Dopadła Grindelwalda w momencie, gdy uskoczył w lewo przed jej zaklęciem. Zmieniła się znów, a siła jej rozpędu i ciężaru pchnęła Grindelwalda, zbyt zaskoczonego, by wznieść jakieś bariery.

Przelecieli przez niskie barierki i spadali w rozpadlinę.

Minerwa z siłą wbiła paznokcie w szaty Grindelwalda. Widziała jego twarz, niewiele ponad swoją. Miała wyraz czystego gniewu – właśnie zrozumiał, że jej magia powstrzymuje go przed rozmyciem się w dym. Zrobił więc to, co zrobiłby każdy trzeźwo myślący mag – pchnął Minerwę w pierś, by się od niej uwolnić.

Uderzenie było bardzo mocne - jej prawa ręka oderwała się od jego szaty, ale nadal miała w niej różdżkę. Byli już blisko ziemi. Przemykali obok skalnych ścian rozpadliny stanowiących mieszaninę szarości i zieleni w oczach Minerwy. Wiedziała, co zaraz nastąpi.

Miała czas i szansę na jedno jedyne zaklęcie. Uśmiechnęła się szyderczo do Grindelwalda i przyłożyła różdżkę do skroni.

\- Obliviate. – wyszeptała.

Grindelwald ryknął wściekle i teleportował ich oboje.

Minerwę pochłonęła ciemność.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obudziła się na czymś twardym. Jej dawne instynkty szybko dały o sobie znać.

Była w małym, prostokątnym pomieszczeniu, o powierzchni jakiś czterech metrów kwadratowych. Naprzeciw niej znajdowały się drzwi zrobione z solidnej, grubej kraty. Źródłem światła, choć jakby przytłumionego, była mała jasna kula wisząca pod sufitem, wysokim na jakieś dwa i pół metra. Oprócz pustego kubła i miski z wodą nie było tam nic więcej. Nie było też okien, a ściany i podłoga były zrobione z solidnego, szarego kamienia. Ten kamień Minerwa rozpoznałaby wszędzie – musiała znajdować się w celi w Nurmengardzie, mrocznej twierdzy Grindelwalda.

Rozejrzawszy się po celi, Minerwa skupiła się na sobie.

Po pierwsze, nie miała różdżki.

Po drugie, nie miała na sobie swoich aurorskich szat, tylko coś na kształt brązowego, szmacianego worka.

Nie była ranna, ani nawet posiniaczona – jedynie trochę zmęczona.

Spróbowała za pomocą magii bez użycia różdżki przesunąć miskę z wodą. Nic. Zalała ją fala przerażenia. Magia towarzyszyła jej ciągle, od kiedy pamiętała. Teraz, gdy jej nie było, Minerwa czuła jakby ktoś odebrał jej jeden ze zmysłów. Zrozumiała, że Grindelwald musiał rzucić na nią zaklęcie wiążące jej magię. Był to zupełnie potężny, czarnomagiczny czar, odprawiany kiedyś w celach Azkabaniu, ale obecnie zakazany przez którąś z międzynarodowych magicznych konwencji. O ile jednak dobrze pamiętała, zaklęcie nie blokowało jej umysłu ani fizycznych sił. Mogła więc…

Zmieniła się w szarą kotkę bez przeszkód. Gdyby koty umiały wzdychać z wyraźną ulgą, na pewno by to zrobiła. Jej forma animagiczna była jej jeszcze bliższa niż różdżka. Zmieniła się jednak na powrót w ludzką postać.

Jej umysł nadal był chroniony przez potężną sieć murów. Nie natrafiła na żadne znaki świadczące o tym, że Grindelwald mógł próbować użyć na niej legilimencji, gdy była nieprzytomna. Jak się jednak tu znalazła?

Ach tak, próbowała uratować uczniów Hogwartu, zaatakowanych podczas podróży ekspresem Hogwart. Miała głęboką nadzieję, że udało im się jakoś uciec. Aportacja Grindelwalda z nią była międzynarodowa – było więc prawdopodobne, że nie wrócił już do Wielkiej Brytanii.

A dlaczego właściwie dała się złapać? Spadali razem, ale przecież mogła coś wymyślić, cokolwiek…

Zaklęcie.

Minerwa _pamiętała_ , że rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie zapomnienia tak potężne, że pochłonęło sporą część jej mocy.

Zagłębiła się w odległe zakamarki swojego umysłu. Zaklęcie nie zadziałało poprawnie – nie usunęło wspomnień, których chciała się pozbyć. One nadal tam były, Minerwa je _pamiętała_ , mogła sięgnąć do nich, obejrzeć i przeanalizować.

Coś jednak się zmieniło. Te wspomnienia znajdowały się za murem innym niż cała reszta. Ten mur nie był zbudowany za pomocą myśli, jak wszystkie, którymi Minerwa chroniła swój umysł. To był mur wytworzony przez najczystszą magię- lśniący starożytną, potężną energią. Minerwa podejrzewała, że ten mur to jedyna rzecz jakiej mogła być pewna. Mogła oszaleć, mogła poddać wszystko inne, ale on miał tam być – pozwalając tylko _jej samej_ oglądać ukryte za nim wspomnienia. Miał też jeszcze jedną, niesłychanie ważną zaletę – sprawiał, że zarówno sam mur, jak i wspomnienia były zupełnie niewidoczne z zewnątrz. Jakby naprawdę je usunęła. Tylko _ona,_ ta część jej osobowości za nim skryta, _wiedziała_ , że on istnieje.

Nie był jednak pozbawiony wad – Minerwa czuła, że nie może za nim chować wspomnień wedle potrzeby. Mur był permanentny, chroniący tylko te wspomnienia, które Minerwa chciała początkowo usunąć- ani jednego więcej, ani jednego mniej.

Wspomnienia, które chciała usunąć, nie były ostrożnie wybrane – były pierwszymi, jakie przyszły jej na myśl. Kawałki jej życia, które chciała chronić za wszelką cenę, nawet cenę ich utraty.

Noc spędzona z Albusem. Jej ciąża. Ucieczka z groty. Szwecja i strata dziecka.

Tyle udało jej się uchronić. Reszty zamierzała bronić do ostatnich sił, ale przynajmniej miała pewność, że jakaś część jej umysłu nigdy nie zostanie poddana.

Nawet nie próbowała się zastanawiać, jaki los przygotował dla niej Grindelwald. Wstała i podeszła do drzwi z kraty. Nie mogła używać magii, ale wyczuwała najpotężniejsze zaklęcia ochronne, nie pozwalające jej na jakąkolwiek ucieczkę. Nie mogła nawet dotknąć krat – napotykała na niewidzialną barierę, która odepchnęła ją, gdy natarła mocniej. Nawet nie dawała sobie nadziei, że uda jej się samodzielnie stąd wydostać. Grindelwald był zbyt sprytny, by pozwolić jej zbiec. Całe marne cztery metry kwadratowe jej celi były naładowane jego mroczną, monstrualną energią. Minerwa podeszła do prostej metalowej miski, przypominającej raczej miskę dla psa. Pozbawiona możliwości sprawdzenia jej zawartości, mogła polegać jedynie na swoim węchu i smaku. Zmysły podpowiadały jej, że to woda, ale mogła być zaczarowana. Tak naprawdę jednak Minerwa nie miała wyboru. Zanurzyła usta w płynie – smakował jak woda. Wypiła tylko łyk i czekała na jakieś symptomy działania trucizny czy eliksiru. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Z cichym westchnieniem odsunęła się do najbardziej oddalonego od drzwi kąta klitki. Podkuliła nogi i oparła plecy o zimną ścianę. Zamknęła oczy.

Nie mogła nic zrobić. Zostawało jej jedynie czekanie. Sama jednak nie wiedziała, na co ma właściwie czekać. Na pewno nie na wybawienie. Na Grindelwalda? Czy może na łaskawą, szybką śmierć?


	24. Chapter 24

Nie miała różdżki, nie miała zegarka, zabrano jej nawet bransoletkę od Albusa. Nie było okna, by mogła ocenić, czy jest noc czy dzień. Kula światła świeciła nieprzerwanie tym samym światłem. Mogła jedynie ufać swojemu instynktowi, a ten mówił jej, że minęło kilka godzin od jej przebudzenia, gdy usłyszała czyjeś kroki na korytarzu.

Wstała i w obronnej pozie ustawiła się w kącie pomieszczenia.

Za kratami pojawił się Gellert Grindelwald we własnej osobie. Znów prezentował się nienagannie, w stylowych, szarych szatach, z zaczesanymi do tyłu blond włosami. Jego oczy były jednak chłodne, lodowato zimne, gdy ją zobaczył. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się w szyderczym pół-uśmiechu, pół-grymasie. Powolnym ruchem wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni – Minerwa zobaczyła, że jest nienaturalnie długa, z ciemnego drewna i wieloma zdobieniami. Niewerbalnie zdejmował zaklęcia pieczętujące jej celę – mogła tylko go obserwować z nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

W końcu Grindelwald wkroczył do celi, a krata się za nim zamknęła. Ograniczona powierzchnia pomieszczenia sprawiała, że gdy chciał, mógłby z łatwością uderzyć ją po twarzy. Był na tyle wysoki, by górować nad nią o kilka centymetrów, mimo, że stała zupełnie wyprostowana. Przez chwilę w milczeniu patrzyli sobie w oczy. Żadne nie opuściło wzroku, choć Minerwa wiedziała, że jest na straconej pozycji. Była jego więźniem, jej magia była zablokowana, fizycznie też nie mogła się z nim równać.

\- McGonagall. – Grindelwald wymówił jej nazwisko jak przekleństwo. W odpowiedzi uniosła wyżej głowę z godnością. Parsknął śmiechem.

\- I ty miałaś być moją porażką? Żałosna, uparta, szkocka suka. Żałuję jedynie, że nie wykończyłem twojej babki – miałbym do kolekcji całą rodzinkę. Ciebie w końcu też wykończę, ale najpierw przydasz mi się jako królik doświadczalny. Zobaczymy, ile jesteś w stanie wytrzymać. – całą tę wypowiedź Grindelwald mówił zimnym, szyderczym tonem.

Twarz Minerwy pozostała niewzruszona. Jednak jej serce biło szaleńczo, jakby przeczuwając, co zaraz się wydarzy.

Czarnoksiężnik cofnął się do drzwi i uniósł różdżkę. Minerwa przełknęła ślinę.

\- CRUCIO. – wypowiedział beznamiętnym tonem.

Minerwa dokładnie widziała, jak czerwony promień klątwy trafia ją prosto w pierś.

A potem jej ciało zapłonęło najczystszym bólem.

Ból rozsadzał każdą komórkę jej ciała. Promieniował w żyłach, płonął w płucach. Nogi się pod nią ugięły, zaatakowane bólem oddziałującym nawet na najmniejszy palec u bosej stopy. Upadła na kolana, które również płonęły, jakby ktoś uderzał w nie ogromnym młotkiem. Wyciągnęła przed siebie sztywno ręce, w odruchu walki z klątwą. Jej dłonie opadły na kamienną posadzkę, a jej palce zacisnęły się niczym szpony w pięści. Usiłowała walczyć, uwolnić się spod wpływu zaklęcia, ale nie miała dostępu do mocy, zmiana by nie pomogła, a rzucający zaklęcie był zbyt silny, by mogła przełamać jego moc. Mogła jedynie skulić się, a jej twarz uderzyła o ziemię. Ból rozsadzał ją od środka, atakując jej ciało – Minerwa nie czuła kości, mięśni, nie panowała nad własnym ciałem. Udało jej się tylko utrzymać kontrolę nad twarzą – zęby zaciskała tak mocno, jakby miała już nigdy nie tworzyć ust. Nie pozwoliła, by z jej ust wydobył się poniżający okrzyk bólu. Nie pozwoliła, by łzy popłynęły z oczu. To była jedyna forma walki, na jaką było ją stać.

Przez szeroko otwarte oczy widziała jedynie skraj szarych szat Grindelwalda. Gdy jednak już zaklęcie powoli traciło impet, znów świsnęła jego różdżka.

\- Crucio. – powtórzył, jego głos dziwnie odległy.

Minerwę zalała kolejna fala bólu. Jej organizm protestował – ciało drżało, płuca płonęły żywym ogniem, gdy gorączkowo łapała przez nos powietrze. Serce waliło z takim impetem, jakby chciało się wyrwać z klatki piersiowej. Minerwa czuła, że cała podskakuje w drgawkach na zimnych kamieniach. Desperacko przyciągnęła nogi do klatki piersiowej, ale jej ciało zaprotestowało – wygięła się w łuk, z wyciągniętymi do przodu rękami. Dłonie miała tak zaciśnięte w pięści, że paznokcie długich palców rozorały nadgarstki do krwi.

Gorący płyn, wypływający z ran na nadgarstkach, jakby dodał jej nieco sił. Minerwa rzuciła się z furią w stronę oprawcy, na chwilę powstrzymując dopływ bólu.

\- Crucio! – wykrzyknął Grindelwald.

Tym razem zaklęcie było jeszcze silniejsze. Trafiło ją między łopatki – chwilowo bezwładne ciało Minerwy podskoczyło i obróciło się na plecy. Czuła jak ból zalewa ją coraz potężniejszymi falami, próbując sięgnąć jej głowy. Nie mogła na to pozwolić. Nie zamierzała krzyczeć, jęczeć i błagać o łaskę śmierci. Jakby siłą woli skupiła ból na środkowej części ciała. Jej ciało znów się wygięło – nogi i głowa uniosły się, gdy jej kręgosłup wygiął się w pałąk. Próbowała sięgnąć rękami do torsu, ale nie miała sił – zaklęcie wykręciło jej ręce w łokciach.

Rozległo się chrupniecie. Minerwa wiedziała, że to pękło jedno z jej żeber – po prostu nie wytrzymało skumulowanego nacisku.

Grindelwald przerwał zaklęcie.

Minerwa z powrotem opadła ciężko na ziemię. Jej ciało najpierw się wyprężyło, a potem skuliło w kłębek. Krwawiącymi rękami otoczyła kolana – jednak nie dociskała ich do piersi zbyt mocno – cała prawa strona jej torsu pulsowała bólem –innym niż ten od klątwy. Najwyraźniej to jedno z prawych żeber było złamane. Uścisk szczęki się lekko rozluźnił. Spojrzała na Grindelwalda z odrazą.

\- Interesujące. – powiedział czarnoksiężnik. Minerwę denerwował sposób, w jaki na nią patrzył - jak na przedstawicielkę jakiegoś ciekawego gatunku, wybryk natury czy zaskakujący eksperyment naukowy. Nie widziała, czy może czerpać satysfakcję z faktu, że nie krzyczała, nie pozwoliła, by ból zdominował jej umysł. Nie mogła przewidzieć, czy gdy Grindelwald uniesie różdżkę po raz drugi, bariery oddzielające jej umysł i głowę od reszty ciała nie runą jak szyba z kruchego szkła.

I znów wycelował w nią długą różdżkę. Tym razem jednak nie użył zaklęcia niewybaczalnego. Pewnym głosem rzekł:

\- Legilimens!

Jego mentalny atak uderzył w mury Minerwy, zanim zdążyła wrócić do siebie po dopiero co zadanych jej torturach, ale były to mury naprawdę solidne. Tym pierwszym zaklęciem nie przebił się nawet przez pierwszą linię. Minerwa skupiła się na obronie – chciała zachować swój umysł dla siebie tak długo jak to tylko możliwe – przecież posiadała informacje, które mogły okazać się kluczowe dla przebiegu tej wojny. Odcięła się od pulsującego bólem ciała i zaczęła umacnianie swoich barier.

Grindelwald nacierał na jej umysł z coraz większą niecierpliwością i zaciekłością. Minerwa jednak budowała mur za murem. Upadały, ale wyczuwała, że niszczenie ich wymaga od czarnoksiężnika więcej wysiłku niż dla niej stawianie ich. Nie przestawała więc się bronić.

Nie miała pojęcia ile czasu Grindelwald atakował jej umysł. Naliczyła jednak, że użył zaklęcia wspomagającego legilimencję co najmniej dziesięć razy. Powoli traciła siły, więc postanowiła spróbować najskuteczniejszego rodzaju obrony –ataku.

Nasyciła myśl sondującą tak wielką dawką furii, nienawiści i wściekłości, że niechroniony umysł doprowadziłaby do utraty zmysłów. Zważywszy na sytuację, w jakiej się znalazła, przywołanie tych uczuć nie było trudne. Z determinacją wysłała tę myśl w stronę umysłu Grindelwalda.

Jej atak był tak niespodziewany, że Grindelwald przerwał swój. Myśl Minerwy stosunkowo łatwo przebiła się przez pierwszy mur i wybuchła eksplozją negatywnych uczuć, powodując ból. Czarownica zobaczyła, jak twarz Grindelwalda wykrzywia się w grymasie. Ostatecznie udało mu się odepchnąć jej atak, ale nie potrzebowała animagicznych zdolności, by słyszeć jego przyspieszony oddech. Ta runda była na jej korzyść.

\- Jeszcze tego pożałujesz, McGonagall. – warknął i obrócił się na pięcie. Ze złością zatrzasnął za sobą kratę. Ruchy jego różdżki były gniewne i gwałtowne, gdy pieczętował celę. Potem zniknął Minerwie z oczu.

Zdołała jedynie wcisnąć się w kąt. Jej ciało było całe obolałe, straciła też sporo mentalnej energii, odpierając ataki Grindelwalda. Oparła głowę na kolanach i zacisnęła powieki.

Zasypiała, myśląc o tym, że ojciec byłby z niej dumny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gdy się obudziła, nadal znajdowała się w maleńkiej celi. Rany na nadgarstkach nie były głębokie, nie naruszyła żadnej z żył, zatem teraz zostały po nich jedynie blizny. Ostrożnie zbadała palcami prawy bok – czuła tylko lekkie pulsowanie – najwyraźniej jej ciało już zaczęło proces leczenia. Zerknęła pod worek, służący jej za ubranie – była cała posiniaczona, co było pamiątką po wczorajszych torturach. Eksperymentalnie zmieniła się w kocią postać – żebra przez chwilę zapłonęły bólem, ale i tak było to nic w porównaniu z tym, co zniosła wczoraj.

W zwierzęcej postaci jej zmysły były bardziej wyczulone. Wrażliwy, koci nos wyczuł coś jeszcze poza zapachem jej krwi i wilgoci.

Obok miski na wodę stała też druga miska. Minerwa podeszła do niej ostrożnie. W misce znajdowała się porcja wodnistej zupy, na brzegu leżał też wyraźnie nieświeży kawałek chleba. Od razu rozpoznała ten zestaw. Gdy przebywała w Nurmengardzie jako szpieg, jej kryjówką była spiżarnia, dlatego Minerwa doskonale wiedziała, jak wygląda praca kucharzy. Posiłki przygotowywano według hierarchii- najbardziej wykwintne i pożywne dla Grindelwalda i jego najbliższych współpracowników, normalne, żołnierskie dania dla reszty załogi wieży oraz zupa, określana ,,ściekami", której jeden gar gotowano codziennie, wrzucając tam wszystko co popadło- zarówno resztki po posiłkach elity, jak i warzywa, których nie wypadało zaserwować wodzowi. Miskę ,,ścieków" Minerwa właśnie miała przed nosem. Jej węch nie wyczuwał trucizny, choć musiała przyznać, że zupa miała wyjątkowo odpychający zapach.

Zasadniczo nie miała jednak wyjścia. Wątpiła, by Grindelwald poprzestał na swoich torturach, a musiała mieć siły, by bronić przed nim swojego umysłu. Zaczęła jeść. Początkowo musiała zwalczyć odruch wymiotny, ale potem jadła już mechanicznie – nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo była głodna i zmęczona.

Gdy miska była pusta, Minerwa z konieczności skorzystała z stojącego przy drzwiach kubła. Zrobiła to w kociej formie – jakby to mogło uratować resztki jej godności! Potem przystąpiła do kociej toalety, dokładnie wylizując całe ciało.

Po tych wszystkich zabiegach ponownie zmieniła się w ludzką postać i usiadła w kącie, przykładając głowę do zimnego muru.

Bardzo ciężko było jej ocenić upływ czasu, tak więc mogła upłynąć godzina odkąd się obudziła, lub nawet pół dnia, gdy usłyszała kroki. Wstała, odgarniając włosy z twarzy.

Tak jak poprzednim razem, usłyszała kroki Gellerta Grindelwalda.

Czarnoksiężnik był ubrany w taki sam zestaw szat, jednak tym razem jego oblicze było zupełnie obojętne, gdy zdejmował zaklęcia chroniące celę. Minerwa z kolei czuła gniew.

Gdy tylko wszedł, rozważała rzucenie się na niego, ale ostatecznie trwała w bezruchu. On przez chwilę lustrował wzrokiem jej sylwetkę, a potem uniósł różdżkę.

-Crucio.

Minerwa zacisnęła mocno zęby, przygotowując się na uderzenie zaklęcia.

Wczorajszy ból powrócił. Swoją intensywnością rozsadzał każdą część jej ciała. Minerwa upadła na kolana, w ostatnim odruchu kontroli kuląc się na lewym boku. Prawa strona klatki piersiowej była największym skupiskiem bólu – zaklęcie zaatakowało najsłabszą część, a więc złamane żebro. Minerwa z całych sił próbowała oddzielić ból ciała od głowy, ale z pomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów wyrwało jej się przeciągłe syknięcie.

Grindelwald pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem i machnięciem różdżki wyczarował dla siebie wygodne krzesło pod drzwiami. Minerwa marzyła tylko o tym, by zedrzeć tę satysfakcję z jego twarzy- ruszyła się niezdarnie w jego stronę.

\- Legilimens! – mruknął, celując różdżką w jej głowę.

Odruchowo zacieśniła swoje bariery, gdy wyczuła jego umysł. Atakował ją mentalnie z dużo większą zaciekłością niż fizycznie- jego wściekłość była doskonale wyczuwalna nawet za serią murów. Minerwa zastanawiała się, czy jej zadowolenie ze swojego oporu jest podobnie wyraźne dla niego. Tak, musiało być, bo ponowił atak mentalny, a potem znów wypowiedział czar niewybaczalnej klątwy.

\- Crucio.

Minerwa utraciła już wszelką kontrolę nad ciałem od szyi w dół. Jej ręce wykręciły się, nogi wygięły pod dziwnymi kątami. Do tego zjedzona wcześniej zupa podeszła jej do gardła – czuła w ustach jej kwaśny posmak. Jej usta i szczęki pozostawały jednak mocno zaciśnięte – powietrze nabierała i wydychała nosem, tak że paliły już ją nozdrza.

Ból skutecznie odwracał jej uwagę od obrony umysłu, ale jej mury nadal były zbyt grube dla Grindelwalda. Bombardował ją swoimi myślami, ale ciągle bezskutecznie. Jego twarz pozostawała niewzruszona, choć Minerwa z satysfakcją odnotowała kroplę potu na skroni. Zaraz jednak zakosztowała siły jego frustracji i zniecierpliwienia, gdy gwałtownie machnął różdżką.

Na całej długości lewej ręki Minerwy, od nadgarstka aż do ramienia, otworzyły się rany- poziome, długie na trzy centymetry i odpowiednio głębokie, by sprawić jej jeszcze większy ból, a nie naruszyć głównych naczyń krwionośnych. Minerwa zignorowała obficie poranioną rękę i nadal niestrudzenie osłaniała swój umysł.

Grindelwald machnął różdżką jeszcze trzykrotnie – za każdym razem na ciele Minerwy pojawiały się te same rany – teraz pokrywały już jej obie ręce i obie nogi.

Krew bryzgała na wszystkie strony z ran na nogach. Z tych na rękach ściekała powoli, tworząc szkarłatne kałuże na kamiennej posadzce.

Minerwa nadal broniła swojego umysłu. Tak jak wczoraj, postanowiła wskrzesić w sobie siłę potrzebną do zaatakowania swojego oprawcy. Skumulowanie odczuwanego gniewu i złości nie było trudne. Posłała nasyconą nimi myśl w stronę umysłu czarnoksiężnika, niczym płonącą strzałę. Tym razem jednak jej atak nie przebił jego muru – wbił się w niego, powodując dotkliwy ból, ale nie powodując tak wielkich zniszczeń w obronie czarnoksiężnika jak ten wczorajszy.

\- Crucio! – warknął Grindelwald. Atak Minerwy sprawił mu nieco bólu – wydać to było w mocniejszym uścisku jego dłoni na różdżce.

Trzecie niewybaczalne zaklęcie sprawiło, że rany na ciele Minerwy zapłonęły jak przypiekane żywym ogniem. Krew lała się z niej z większa częstotliwością, a jej ciało wyginało się w nienaturalnych pozach. I choć Minerwa kilkukrotnie w spazmach uderzała głową o zakrwawioną, kamienną posadzkę, nie wydała z siebie ani jęku ani okrzyku. Jej oczy, choć szeroko otwarte i przekrwione, nie roniły łez.

Cenna, szlachetna krew McGonagallów tworzyła coraz większe kałuże. Minerwa jednak dzięki niej mogła mieć nadzieję, że albo straci przytomność i przestanie czuć cokolwiek, albo umrze poprzez wykrwawienie. Sama nie wiedziała, czy druga opcja nie wydaje jej się bardziej pociągająca.

Grindelwald wreszcie jednak przerwał swoje tortury. Obrzucił pogardliwym spojrzeniem jej skuloną, upodloną formę. Machnął różdżką , sprawiając, że ciało Minerwy z impetem podjechało aż pod samą ścianę celi, rozbryzgując po drodze kałuże krwi.

Wstał i kolejnym zaklęciem usunął swoje wygodne krzesło. Wyszedł i zamknął za sobą kraty. Minerwa patrzyła na niego z ziemi, choć jej wzrok robił się coraz bardziej zamglony.

Musiało upłynąć nieco czasu, zanim zdołała nieco się podnieść z pozycji, w jakiej ją zostawił. Krew już przestała płynąć – zastygała na jej przedramionach i udach, ostatnie krople ściekały po nadgarstkach i łydkach. Jej ciało leczyło się szybko, o ile mogła to stwierdzić, nie mając żadnego punktu odniesienia do upływającego czasu. Pobojowisko, jakie pozostawiła po sobie ta partia tortur było jednak zatrważające – krew pokrywała prawie całą podłogę – część już zamieniła się w rdzawe plamy na kamieniach, reszta nadal tworzyła rubinowe kałuże. Była nie tylko na posadzce – zlepiła włosy Minerwy, pokryła jej twarz rdzawymi mazajami, wsiąknęła w worek stanowiący jej ubranie.

Czarownica z wysiłkiem podczołgała się do kubła w roku pomieszczenia – zwymiotowała prawie całą zupę. Kompletnie wycieńczona, przeczołgała się do miski z wodą. Uniosła ją z cichym stęknięciem i wylała na siebie jej zawartość.

Zimna woda ściekająca po twarzy była dla niej teraz najwspanialszym uczuciem na świecie – jakby prostym gestem wylania na siebie wody zmywała ból, nadal pulsujący w jej żyłach. Było jej zbyt mało, by mogła się obmyć, nie chciała też ryzykować przemiany, więc jedynie przesunęła się do kąta, w którym spała.

Gdy zamykała oczy, przyszło jej na myśl, że jeśli umysł jej nie oszukiwał w instynktownych obliczeniach, to jutro wypadało Boże Narodzenie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus siedział w swoim gabinecie. Ogień trzaskał w kominku jego starego gabinetu na zamku Hogwart, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Płatki śniegu wirowały za oknami, a pod niewielkim świerczkiem na stoliku za biurkiem znajdował się stos ładnie opakowanych prezentów.

Jednak Dumbledore siedział w swoim ulubionym fotelu, a po jego twarzy płynęły strugi łez. W dłoniach ściskał parę przepięknych, jaskrawych, tęczowych skarpet.

Faweks, feniks nauczyciela, od dobrych kilku minut przypatrywał mu się z mieszaniną ciekawości i zdumienia, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. Wreszcie wystartował ze swojej żerdzi i przeleciał przez długość gabinetu, by wylądować na kolanach profesora transmutacji. Jego czarne, obsydianowe oczy lśniły, jakby zamierzał uronić swoje cenne łzy.

\- Nawet nie wiem, czy jeszcze żyje. Tak się o nią boję, mój przyjacielu. – wyszeptał Dumbledore do feniksa, delikatnie gładząc sterczące jedwabiste piórka na jego głowie.

Jak przez mgłę pamiętał ostatnie dwa dni.

Najpierw jak co roku, pomagał przy dekoracji zamku na okres świąteczny. Lewitował właśnie ogromną jemiołę nad hallem głównym, ozdobioną mnóstwem kolorowych bombek, gdy usłyszał krzyk Dippeta, pędzącego w dół głównej klatki schodowej.

\- Zaatakował pociąg! Grindelwald napadł naszych uczniów!

Ogromna jemioła runęła w dół, a kilkadziesiąt szklanych bombek rozpadło się w drobny mak przy zderzeniu z posadzką.

Gdy dotarli na zniszczony wiadukt w pobliżu wioski Badminton, zastali tylko przerażonych uczniów, stłoczonych wokół torów za lokomotywą. Wśród nich krążyła postać w futrzanym płaszczu i ciemnym toczku. Albus na tyle znał się na mugolskim świecie, że rozpoznał brytyjską królową Marię, matkę obecnego króla. Na widok jego i Dippeta na czele grupy złożonej z aurorów i nauczycieli, chwyciła pod rękę zapłakaną Rolandę Hooch i podeszła do nich.

\- Wasza Królewska Mość. – Albus nie zapomniał dworskiej etykiety – kiedyś gościł na dworze babki męża tej damy. Doskonale też maskował swoje zdumienie jej obecnością na miejscu bądź co bądź, wyraźnie magicznego incydentu.

\- Profesor Dumbledore. Wyruszyłam, gdy tylko Minerwa odleciała z tarasu pałacu. Wszystkie dzieci wyszły z tego bez szwanku. – oświadczyła królowa władczym tonem.

Dippet milczał, wyraźnie zdumiony obecnością mugolskiej królowej. Albus szybciej zwalczył pierwotny szok:

\- Minerwa? – zdołał wydukać, jednocześnie skanując wzrokiem twarze.

\- Pociągnęła go w przepaść, profesorze! Zepchnęła go z mostu. Potem usłyszeliśmy jedynie trzask aportacji. Zniknęli, ale nie wiemy czy razem czy osobno. Minerwa McGonagall i Grindelwald. – wyjaśniła roztrzęsiona Rolanda.

Albus jeszcze nigdy nie widział tej energicznej Gryfonki tak rozdygotanej, dlatego od razu jej uwierzył.

Gdy dotarło do niego sedno jej słów, jego serce stanęło na parę chwil.

Minerwa uratowała kilkuset uczniów Hogwartu przed Gellertem.

Jednak prawdopodobnie poświęciła samą siebie.

Albus nie pytał już o nic – minął uczniów, przebiegł wzdłuż stojącego pociągu, wpadł na pusty kawałek wiaduktu. Wychylił się przez barierkę – rozpadlina była głęboka – jeśli spadali razem, to musieli walczyć w powietrzu.

Były dwa scenariusze.

Aportowali się osobno równocześnie w dwa różne miejsca. Gellert prawdopodobnie do Niemiec. Gdzie mogła aportować się Minerwa, Albus nie wiedział. Wszystko zależało od stopnia jej skupienia, opanowania i przytomności. Mogła być też ranna.

Druga opcja była o wiele gorsza. Aportowali się razem. Albo tam gdzie zdecydowała Minerwa, albo wprost do Nurmengardu.

Przez cały dzień razem z grupą aurorów z ministerstwa przesłuchiwał uczniów, organizował im transport do domów, szukał śladów walki Minerwy z Grindelwaldem.

Zaklęcia rzucone zaledwie kilka metrów nad powierzchnią rzeki wykazały, że niedawno w tym miejscu nastąpiła potężna teleportacja, prawdopodobnie międzynarodowa.

Uczniowie zeznali, że trzask aportacji był jeden. Albus mógł jedynie trzymać się nadziei, że zarówno Minerwa jak i Gellert byli na tyle potężni by aportować się bezszelestnie.

Uczniowie wrócili do domów już w kilka godzin po dotarciu dyrekcji Hogwartu na miejsce. Szok jaki przeżyli, gdy pociąg się zatrzymał, a wzmocniony głos Grindelwalda rozkazał im wysiąść mieli jednak zapamiętać do końca życia. Królowa Maria została na miejscu całe popołudnie, rozmawiając z młodymi czarodziejami i czarownicami i rozdając zbożowe ciasteczka. Jak starsza dama wyjaśniła Albusowi, Minerwa miała misję chronienia jej. Czarownica mieszkała w Badminton House z królową, w spokoju przeżywając żałobę po babce i nabierając sił. Wyleciała, gdy tylko otrzymała wysłany przez Rolandę sygnał SOS.

Wreszcie Albus pozwolił zabrać się do zamku, gdzie spędził bezsenną noc, martwiąc się o Minerwę.

To prawda, nie miał z nią kontaktu od czasu pogrzebu jej babki. Uszanował jej pragnienie spokoju. Rozumiał jej chęć ucieczki od niego, od ministerstwa i całej tej wojny. Nie wiedział, co przeżyła w Nurmengardzie, ale podejrzewał, że musiało być to coś straszliwego. Coś co otworzyło jej oczy na fakt, którego nie dostrzegała przez te wszystkie lata, albo który ignorowała.

Albus był kiedyś zakochany w potworze, który zamordował jej rodziców i sterroryzował pół Europy.

Przecież nie mógł się dziwić, że czuła odrazę na jego widok. Miała do niej pełne prawo.

To jednak nie zmieniło jednego – Albus już nie pragnął niczego poza jej bezpieczeństwem.

Z tego powodu cały następny dzień spędził w ministerstwie, dobijając się do najróżniejszych ministerialnych drzwi. Groził, prosił, błagał. By ministerstwo zorganizowało poszukiwania Minerwy, by zrobiło cokolwiek, żeby ją znaleźć. Otrzymał tylko jedną odpowiedź – jeśli zdołała się aportować samodzielnie, to szukanie igły w stogu siana, zaś jeśli Grindelwald teleportował ich oboje do Nurmengardu, to niechybnie powinien ogłosić to światu – w końcu nazwisko McGonagall było najczęściej wymienianym w odpowiedzi na pytania o jego upadek.

Nikt nie dodawał, że jeśli Minerwa rzeczywiście trafiła do Nurmengardu, to odbicie jej jest praktycznie niemożliwe, a jej dni policzone.

To wszystkim wydawało się oczywiste.

Gdy Albus dziś obudził się w fotelu w salonie, nawet nie pamiętał, że jest Boże Narodzenie. Uzmysłowił to sobie dopiero na widok stosu prezentów pod choinką w gabinecie. Wszystkie były pięknie opakowane, ale jeden różnił się od pozostałych – papier, w który go opakowano nie był w płatki śniegu czy renifery. Był to papier w przepiękną zielono- niebieską szkocką kratę – unikatowy tartan McGonagallów.

Albus z szybko bijącym sercem podbiegł do swojego świątecznego drzewka i ostrożnie rozerwał papier.

W środku była para ręcznie robionych, grubych i długich, wełnianych skarpet. Były zrobione z tęczowej włóczki, więc wyśmienicie przyciągały wzrok. Uwielbiając ekstrawaganckie części garderoby, Albus musiał przyznać, że nigdy nie miał bardziej idealnych skarpet. W jednej z nich znalazł karteczkę, z zapisanym przepięknie wykaligrafowanym, znajomym pismem:

 _Wesołych świąt, profesorze. M. A. McGonagall._

Drżącą ręką wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni i wyszeptał zaklęcie. Kartka została napisana pięć dni temu, czyli jeszcze przed zniknięciem Minerwy.

Iskra nadziei zniknęła, tak szybko jak się pojawiła. A twarz Albusa zalała się łzami.

Pomyślała o nim. Wysłała mu świąteczny prezent. A on nie wiedział co mógłby zrobić, by teraz ją znaleźć. By ją ocalić.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hej, jak wam się podobał ten rozdział? Chwalcie, narzekajcie - początkowo nie zamierzałam za wiele zmieniać w dawno napisanych rozdziałach, ale wasze ostatnie komentarze natchnęły mnie do rozpisania kilku nowych sytuacji (tak, z udziałem Albusa).

Jane97- faktycznie może trochę zaniedbałam Albusa, ale jego przeżycia z lat młodości jakoś trudniej mi się opisuje i nigdy nie jestem do końca zadowolona z efektu.

Eveline Vitae - gdyby Theresa pożyła dłużej, uświadomiłaby naszym głównym bohaterom ile dla siebie znaczą i to byłby koniec tej historii. ;) Miło, że podoba ci się mój styl pisania (wciąż nad nim pracuje, może tą raczej dość powolną ewolucję będzie widać na przestrzeni wszystkich tomów).

witamab - serdeczne dzięki za twój komentarz! Niezmiernie się cieszę, że ta historia tak ci się spodobała i że przekonała cię do romantycznej relacji MMAD. Jeśli chodzi o więcej Albusa - cierpliwości... Co do powiązań z rodziną królewską... planowałam to wprowadzić od dawna, gdy tylko padła decyzja o tym, że Minerwa będzie dziedziczką potężnego, szkockiego klanu.

scriptrix - kiedyś, w odległej przyszłości Albus zapyta Minerwę o ostatni list Theresy ( być może zaletą, a jednocześnie wadą tej całej serii jest to, że niektóre szczegóły nabierają podwójnego znaczenia dopiero wiele rozdziałów dalej). Konfrontacja z Tomem to oczywiście zabieg mający na celu nadanie sensu wprowadzeniu Faweksa dopiero w tym tomie, a twoje rozumowanie dotyczące lasu i groty jest bardzo słuszne. Wiem, że smoki mogą średnio pasować do Minerwy jaką znamy z kanonu, ale starałam się je wplatać dość konsekwentnie w wydarzenia każdego tomu, z kolei królowa Maria to postać historyczna, która od zawsze mnie fascynowała ze względu na pewne cechy charakteru i czasy, w których żyła (mam ogromną słabość do wszystkiego co wiktoriańsko-edwardiańskie). Twoja wizja syna Albusa i Minerwy... interesująca. Ta seria będzie oscylować wokół kanonu, ale jeśli będzie się podobać, to może napiszę jakiś sequel... na razie nie zamknęłam sobie żadnych ścieżek ;)

Pozdrowienia dla wszystkich śledzących tę historię,

Emeraldina


	25. Chapter 25

**1945**

Jeśli Grindelwald odwiedzał ją raz dziennie, to minął niemal tydzień od jej uwięzienia. Było to prawdopodobne, gdyż do tej pory dostała łącznie sześć posiłków. Trzy razy dostawała także nowe płótno w kształcie worka, służące za ubranie. Ze starych zrobiła sobie legowisko, choć były twarde od zaschniętej krwi.

Za każdym razem atakował ją w inny sposób. Zastanawiała się, kiedy wyczerpie się jego kreatywność – była już mrożona lodem, potraktowana zaklęciem tworzącym siniaki, rozciągającym kończyny czy powodującym swędzenie, jakby została użądlona przez setki komarów. Jedynym elementem wspólnym było co najmniej trzykrotne użycie klątwy Cruciatus podczas każdej z sesji i atak na umysł Minerwy.

Jej ciało leczyło się w rekordowym tempie, ale to pochłaniało więcej sił, niż Minerwa oszczędzała przez noc. Obrzydliwa zupa, którą ją karmiono, nie dostarczała odpowiedniej ilości energii. Minerwa wiedziała, że długo już nie wytrzyma, że wkrótce już nie będzie w stanie odciąć bólu od głowy. I choć z każdą sesją ból spowodowany niewybaczalną klątwą był nieco mniejszy, Minerwa miała coraz mniej sił by się przed nim bronić. Musiała jeszcze utrzymywać mury wokół swojego umysłu.

Ilekroć Grindelwald zostawiał ją po często ponadgodzinnych torturach, Minerwa miała ochotę krzyczeć, płakać, błagać o śmierć. Gdy kroki czarnoksiężnika cichły na korytarzu, ona opuszczała energochłonne bariery tłumiące ból – a on konsumował ją w całości. Minerwa wiedziała o klątwie Cruciatus tyle, ile dowiedziała się podczas szkolenia na aurora. Pamiętała, że niewielu ludzi znosiło kilkukrotne tortury tym zaklęciem - większość traciła zmysły. Według tego ona już dawno powinna oszaleć. Ból towarzyszył jej już cały czas – gdy niezdarnie czołgała się do miski z wodą, gdy zwijała się w kłębek do snu, gdy śniła koszmary.

Paradoksalnie, świadomość, że prawdopodobnie gdzieś poniżej codziennie kilkudziesięciu magów jest prowadzonych na haniebną śmierć, dodawała jej odwagi. Informacje, które starała się chronić, w rękach Grindelwalda mogłyby doprowadzić setki brytyjskich czarodziejów do tego samego losu. Gdy została porwana, na froncie trwał impas, ale tutaj, odcięta od zewnętrznego świata, nie mogła być już pewna tej patowej sytuacji. Jeśli Grindelwald wznowił ofensywę, wszystkie algorytmy i tajne informacje, które posiadała Minerwa, mogły być gwoździem do trumny dla ministerstwa i sił sprzymierzonych. A nawet jeśli to Spencer-Moon i jego ludzie przeszli do ataku, Minerwa nie mogła pozwolić by jej umysł posłużył za ostateczne narzędzie obrony Grindelwalda.

Z logicznego punktu widzenia, byłoby najlepiej, gdyby umarła.

Nie żeby nie była na to gotowa. Powitałaby śmierć z otwartymi ramionami, byle tylko uwolnić się od bólu. Jednak tutaj nawet jej własna śmierć zależała do Gellerta Grindelwalda.

Odebrał jej możliwość użycia magii, do tego stopnia, że nie mogła nawet _uwolnić_ jej w jednym wielkim wybuchu, skutkującym śmiercią.

Gdy rany, które tworzyła na nadgarstkach podczas którejś z sesji sięgnęły tętnic, Grindelwald machnięciem różdżki skrócił jej paznokcie, by czasem nie próbowała wypruć sobie żył. Swoje tortury przerywał zazwyczaj w momencie, gdy Minerwa powoli traciła przytomność. Nie pozwolił jej też kumulować bólu w jednym miejscu, nauczony doświadczeniem pierwszej próby. Usunął z celi wszystko, bo mogłoby posłużyć jej do samobójstwa.

Minerwa zastanawiała się, czy byłaby w stanie zabić się samą myślą – skoro mogła myślą wywoływać ból podobny do działania niewybaczalnej klątwy, to czy nie mogła skierować tej niszczycielskiej siły w swoją stronę? Postanowiła tego spróbować, jeśli uda jej się odzyskać energii na tyle, by pozostać w skupieniu przez dłuższy czas.

Jednak nawet magia umysłu była ograniczona – Minerwa nie mogła sięgnąć myślami poza mury swojej celi – najwyraźniej Grindelwald pomyślał o wszystkim, zaczarowując pomieszczenie. Nie pozbawił jej możliwości przemiany animagicznej – Minerwa zmieniała się, by zachować resztki godności, ale skumulowanie bólu w mniejszym ciele było dla niej jeszcze bardziej dotkliwe. Te przemiany doprowadziły ją do osobliwych rozmyślań – gdyby udało jej się przemienić w jakieś inne zwierzę, większe gabarytowo od maleńkiej celi, miała by szansę na wydostanie się z tego pomieszczenia. To byłby dobry trop, w końcu zmieniła sposób postrzegania animagów zmieniając się w różne kocie rasy, ale do przemiany międzygatunkowej potrzebowałaby ogromnej energii. A tego była codziennie pozbawiana.

Już nawet nie wstawała, słysząc kroki na korytarzu. Przesunęła się przezornie nieco w prawo, by nie pobrudzić swojego legowiska krwią. Uniosła głowę, badając wzrokiem twarz Grindelwalda.

Dziś jego oblicze nie było niewzruszone i obojętne, jak zawsze. Jego usta były wygięte w górę w paskudnym uśmieszku. Minerwa wiedziała, że dziś będzie gorzej niż zwykle.

\- Crucio. – powiedział. Minerwa odruchowo skuliła się, gdy jej ciało zapłonęło znajomym bólem. Zacisnęła mocno zęby, czując jak zaklęcie wykręca jej nogi i ręce, by ostatecznie osiąść w klatce piersiowej, zamieniając się w promieniujący na całe ciało, pulsujący ból. Grindelwald przyglądał jej się przez chwilę, a potem zrobił krok do przodu.

Minerwa nie mogła się cofnąć. Zdumienie zalało jej umysł. Czarnoksiężnik zazwyczaj wyczarowywał dla siebie krzesło i siadał przy kracie, by nie obryzgała go krwią. Co mógł planować tym razem? Czy było coś jeszcze gorszego od bólu, który właśnie promieniował w jej płucach? Nabrała haust powietrza nosem, gdy Grindelwald uniósł różdżkę.

\- Lacarnum Inflamari.

Worek, w który ubrana była Minerwa, zajął się ogniem. Prawdziwym, gorącym, migoczącym ogniem. Pomarańczowożółte płomienie szybko zajmowały materiał.

Minerwa, ze świadomością odciętą od płonącego ciała, odruchowo uderzyła dłońmi w płonące ubranie. Dopiero swąd palonego mięsa uświadomił jej, że zaraz spłonie. Instynktownie usiłowała zedrzeć z siebie podpalony worek, ale zaraz potem gdzieś w głębi umysłu odezwała się myśl:

 _,,Może taki powinien być koniec?"_

Mając przewagę nie odczuwania już niczego poza bólem, Minerwa postanowiła spłonąć jak prawdziwa czarownica - z godnością.

Jej ciało wygięło się, gdy odrzuciła do tyłu głowę, by płomienie nie sięgnęły jej twarzy. Następnie znieruchomiała, wyzywająco patrząc w oczy swojego kata.

Grindelwald szybko zrozumiał, na co liczyła. Zaklął po niemiecku i machnął różdżką, kierując na nią strumień wody. To jednak tylko trochę przytłumiło płomienie. Minerwa, ani na chwilę nie rozluźniwszy zaciśniętych zębów, uniosła kąciki ust. Grindelwald ze złością rzucił kolejne zaklęcie.

Płonące ubranie zniknęło. A Minerwa leżała naga przed czarnoksiężnikiem.

Zamarła, widząc swoje wychudłe, pokryte bliznami i bąblami ciało. Poparzenia nie były rozległe, bo na razie nie straciła jeszcze przytomności. Uniosła głowę, czując, że zdradziecki rumieniec wstydu zalewa jej twarz.

Grindelwald patrzył na nią bezwstydnie, błądząc wzrokiem po jej żałosnej formie. Następnie uklęknął tuż obok, a na jego twarzy znów pojawiła się szydercza, usatysfakcjonowana mina.

\- Nie pozwalasz zniszczyć swej dumy czarownicy, więc upokorzę cię jako kobietę. – wyszeptał.

Gdy do Minerwy dotarł sens jego słów, wierzgnęła do tyłu, ale napotkała jedynie ścianę. Grindelwald tymczasem mruknął:

\- Immobulus.

Minerwa ze zgrozą odkryła, że nawet gdyby chciała się poruszyć, to i tak nie była w stanie – zaklęcie sparaliżowało ją od szyi w dół. Mogła jedynie obserwować.

Grindelwald powoli wyciągnął rękę, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej twarzy. Minerwa nie mogła poruszyć żadną kończyną, ale doskonale czuła jego zimny palec na swojej szyi. Następnie czarnoksiężnik przesunął dłoń w dół, do jej lewej piersi.

Zamknęła oczy, gdy dotykał ją jeszcze niżej.

Próbowała wycofać się w najdalsze zakątki swojego umysłu, ale nie mogła odciąć się od zmysłów całkowicie – co udawało jej się tłumić, dodawała wyobraźnia.

Usłyszała jak odkłada różdżkę. A potem otworzyła oczy.

Przyglądał jej się już nie z szyderczym uśmieszkiem, raczej z zamyśleniem. Następnie przesunął lewą dłoń niżej. Musnął palcami dziwną bliznę na jej podbrzuszu.

Pojedyncza łza popłynęła po policzku Minerwy. Wcześniej pozwoliła się dotykać w ten sposób Albusowi…

Nagle Grindelwald zatrzymał się.

\- Albus. – wyszeptał.

Minerwa zastanawiała się, czy czarnoksiężnik mógł usłyszeć jej myśl.

On tymczasem odsunął się od niej gwałtownie – wyraz czystej odrazy na jego twarzy.

Błyskawicznie podniósł się z ziemi i wybiegł z celi, zatrzaskując za sobą kraty.

Minerwa nadal była unieruchomiona. Zaklęcie przestało działać dopiero po kilkudziesięciu uderzeniach jej serca. Wtedy Minerwa doczołgała się do krat. Odepchnęły ją jak zawsze, odbierając nadzieję, że Grindelwald zapomniał o zaklęciach. Minerwa chwyciła za stojący w rogu kubeł i zwymiotowała.

Oceniała, że minęła godzina, zanim ubrała się w jeden ze starych worków i skuliła w kącie.

Nie miała pojęcia, czy Grindelwald mógł usłyszeć jej myśl o Albusie. Jego dziwne zachowanie uświadomiło jej jednak, że nigdy nie zastanawiała się głębiej nad relacją łączącą jej profesora i czarnoksiężnika. Zawsze skupiała się na uczuciach Albusa do Grindelwalda, zakładając, że czarnoksiężnik tylko bawił się Albusem, pożądał jedynie jego wiedzy i mocy.

Czy się myliła? Czy uczucia, a raczej stosunek Grindelwalda do Albusa był o wiele bardziej złożony?

Jak wielkim paradoksem byłoby, gdyby Grindelwald, dotykając jej, czuł dokładnie to samo co ona? Co jeśli obydwoje postrzegali to zdarzenie jako zbrukanie ich miłości do Albusa? Jeśli oczywiście można mówić o tym uczuciu w odniesieniu do Grindelwalda.

Jednak tylko takie wytłumaczenie przyszło jej na myśl w powiązaniu z odrazą na twarzy Grindelwalda i wypowiedzianym imieniem Albusa.

Grindelwald był potworem, ale niepozbawionym słabości. Być może kluczem do pokonania go wcale nie była moc. Może od początku chodziło o pojedynek między nim a Albusem.

Jaka była więc jej rola w tym wszystkim? Minerwa ukryła twarz w dłoniach, a jej ciało zadrżało spazmatycznie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tydzień. Dokładnie tyle minęło, zanim Minerwa po raz kolejny zobaczyła Grindelwalda na progu swojej celi. Nie miała pojęcia, czy jego tygodniowa nieobecność była spowodowana jego obrzydzeniem do niej, czy wydarzeniami poza Nurmengardem. Spożytkowała ten czas na umacnianie murów wokół umysłu i zbieranie sił. Dlatego gdy tym razem zobaczyła maga, udało jej się podnieść.

Grindelwald wszedł do celi, ale trzymał się krat, patrząc na nią obojętnie. Minerwa musiała powstrzymać drżenie – nie mogła wiedzieć, czy przyszedł dokończyć to, co zaczął, czy może wreszcie uznał ją za bezużyteczną.

Lecz zaczęło się tak jak zwykle:

\- Crucio. – z różdżki Grindelwalda wystrzelił czerwony promień.

Minerwa przez chwilę walczyła z bólem ogarniającym jej ciało. Po paru sekundach chwiania się na patykowatych nogach wreszcie runęła na ziemię, a jej członki opanował palący ból. Zacisnęła barierę odczuwania, akurat w porę, bo Grindelwald znów wycelował w nią różdżkę:

\- Legilimens! – jego głos odbijał się od ścian celi.

Minerwa walczyła niestrudzenie. Zamierzała bronić się jak najdłużej.

I tak mijały kolejne dnie. Grindelwald odwiedzał ją codziennie, torturował kilkakrotnie ponawianą klątwą Cruciatus i zaciekle atakował jej umysł. Minerwa, choć słabła z każdym dniem, bo jej ciało nie nadążało z regeneracją, uparcie odcinała się od bólu. Zawsze wyjątkowo szybko uczyła się nowych rzeczy – teraz ta umiejętność była na wagę złota – coraz lepiej odcinała się do bólu płonącego w ciele. Niemniej jednak to tylko zwiększało wściekłość Grindelwalda, który z coraz większą siłą atakował jej umysł.

Minął miesiąc, gdy wątła przewaga mocy umysłu Minerwy zaczęła topnieć. Kocimi pazurami wyryła na ścianie celi kreski symbolizujące kolejne dni – był pierwszy luty, gdy była zmuszona zrezygnować ze swojej formy obrony przed niewybaczalną klątwą.

Grindelwald zaatakował jej umysł z taką siłą, że jej mury upadały jeden za drugim. Minerwa gorączkowo wznosiła kolejne, ale brakowało jej sił. Dodatkowo czarnoksiężnik musiał wyczuć jej panikę, bo jeszcze zwiększył nacisk zaklęcia powodującego ból. Minerwa nie była już nawet w stanie odpowiedzieć mentalnym atakiem.

Postanowiła poświęcić swoją godność dla dobra własnego umysłu. To było logiczne rozwiązanie, choć bardzo trudne, dla czarownicy, której od dziecka wpajano wagę pozycji i honoru.

Odcięła dopływ mocy do bariery chroniącej ją przed bólem. I wtedy rozpętało się piekło:

\- Crucio! – wrzasnął Grindelwald – mentalny atak musiał kosztować go sporo wysiłku.

Minerwa poczuła jak ból wybucha w jej ciele niczym ogromny fajerwerk, promieniując do najmniejszych komórek. Pozbawiona ochronnej bariery, bezwiednie otworzyła kurczowo wcześniej zaciskane usta.

Wydobyła z siebie przeraźliwy, nieludzki wrzask. Echo jej głosu zdawało się wibrować w maleńkiej celi. To jednak był dopiero początek.

Minerwa zaczęła nieprzerwanie krzyczeć, jakby wyrzucając z siebie całe pokłady bólu, wydobywając głos z płonących trzewi. Nie formowała słów – nie była w stanie. Jedynie wysoki, wibrujący dźwięk, doskonale ilustrujący całą jej mękę, całe cierpienie.

Jej ciało wpadło w rytm szaleńczych spazmów i drgawek, przekrwione oczy o mało nie wyszły z orbit, gdy ból zalewał ją coraz potężniejszymi falami. Wyła z tego bólu, a jej głos zdawał się wydobywać z głębin jej zwątpienia, bezsilności, rozpaczy i udręki. Minerwa już nie potrafiła sprecyzować gdzie się znajduje, ani co dokładnie ją boli. Mogła jedynie krzyczeć, a jej wycie od czasu do czasu przypominało jakieś nieskładne słowa.

Całą siłę, jaką jeszcze mogła wskrzesić w swojej uciemiężonej jaźni, Minerwa przerzuciła na ochronę swojego umysłu. Naturalnie wznoszone teraz bariery były mocniejsze, jej umysł już automatycznie odpychał napierające myśli Grindelwalda. Minerwa jakby zza mgły zobaczyła jego wykrzywioną grymasem twarz – atakowanie promieniujących odczuwanym przez nią bólem murów i barier musiało kosztować go wiele sił. Wreszcie poprzestał, wiedząc że nie zdoła już dziś nic osiągnąć.

Minerwa już nie ukrywała westchnienia ulgi, gdy nacisk zaklęcia Cruciatus zelżał. I choć jej ciało pulsowało bólem kilkukrotnie większym niż w ciągu tego całego miesiąca tortur, to mogła uznać dzisiejszą sesję za małe zwycięstwo.

Nie pozwoliła Grindelwaldowi na włamanie do własnego umysłu. Już samo to stawiało ją na piedestale najpotężniejszych magów umysłu w historii.

Zniosła co najmniej sto ataków klątwą Cruciatus i nie oszalała. Jej umysł był nienaruszony, choć musiała znieść dawkę bólu większą niż jakikolwiek żyjący człowiek.

Nie wiedziała jednak, jak długo uda jej się utrzymać ten stan rzeczy. Dzień? Tydzień? Miesiąc? Kiedy wreszcie Grindelwald znudzi się ostrożnymi próbami wtargnięcia do jej umysłu i rzuci na nią wszystkie siły swojej świadomości? Wtedy już nie będzie w stanie odeprzeć jego myślowego ataku.

Minerwa poczuła, jak w jej oczach wzbierają się łzy. Czemu się oszukiwała? Czemu się łudziła? Przecież to, co robiła, to odwlekanie nieuniknionego. Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby ją uratować. Wojna zapewne jeszcze potrwa długie miesiące, jeśli nie lata. I nie było gwarancji, że Grindelwald zostanie pokonany. Nie było mowy, by udało jej się wytrzymać tak długo.

Nie miała żadnego powodu by żyć. Jej rodzice i babka nie żyli, była sama, nie miała żadnej rodziny. Nie było mężczyzny, który by ją kochał, nie było dziecka, o którym mogłaby marzyć. Nie było domu, do którego mogłaby wrócić. Nawet nie wiedziała, czy istnieje jeszcze ojczyzna, która zawsze stanowiła dla niej źródło siły i inspiracji. Nie było nawet magii, która była całym jej światem.

Minerwa płakała, gorzkie łzy spływały po brudnych od krwi policzkach. Spojrzała na swoje zmaltretowane, wychudzone, pokryte bliznami ciało. Przypomniała sobie pewne słowa: ,, _Jesteś taka piękna, moja najdroższa Minerwo."_ Łzy popłynęły jeszcze silniejszymi strumieniami. Cóż powiedziałby teraz, gdyby ją zobaczył?

Potrząsnęła głową. Im dłużej tu była, tym większe niebezpieczeństwo groziło Albusowi i wszystkim, których Minerwa przysięgała chronić. Musiała w jakiś sposób opuścić tę celę. Jedynym sposobem była śmierć.

Z determinacją odsunęła się spod ściany. Zamknęła oczy i zmieniła się w kotkę. Na drżących łapach skierowała się do miski z wodą. Ostatecznie Grindelwald nie pomyślał o jednym zabezpieczeniu – miska była na tyle głęboka, by Minerwa w swojej kociej postaci mogła całkowicie zanurzyć w niej głowę.

Wiedziała, jak mało godna była to śmierć. Jak bardzo odległa od wizji kruchej, zasuszonej staruszki, leżącej na wielkim łożu, otoczonym przez liczną rodzinę. Jak bardzo daleka od obrazu śmierci w ramionach ukochanego, gdy ostatnim widokiem są jego migoczące, błękitno -niebieskie oczy.

Woda zalśniła, gdy szarobura kotka nachyliła się nad nią. Widziała swoje odbicie – szmaragdowozielone oczy, pełne strachu pomieszanego z determinacją. Zamknęła powieki i zmusiła swoją kocią głowę do zanurzenia w lodowatej wodzie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Najpierw zaczął pracować jej umysł.

Jej ciało było całe obolałe, ale płuca paliły ją żywym ogniem, a gardło płonęło, suche jak pustynne powietrze. Była też w ludzkiej postaci, rozciągnięta na czymś twardym. Czuła stabilne uderzenia swojego serca i tętno krążącej w żyłach krwi.

Minerwa nie mogła być niczego pewna, ale była przekonana, że nie tak wygląda śmierć.

Z wysiłkiem uniosła powieki. Poraziło ją znajome światło. Zmrużyła oczy. Sufit nad nią był jej doskonale znany.

\- Naprawdę sądziłaś, że pozwolę ci tak po prostu umrzeć? – do jej uszu dobiegł zimny, mściwy głos. Głos jej dręczyciela – Grindelwalda.

Zaraz pojawił się w jej polu widzenia – niewzruszona, przystojna twarz przysłoniła światło, które stworzyło wokół lśniącą aureolę. Grindelwald przypominał jej teraz okrutnego anioła śmierci z opowieści czytanych w bibliotece rezydencji McGonagallów.

\- Nie dobrnęłaś jeszcze do końca przedstawienia, a już chcesz opuszczać teatr? Nieładnie, McGonagall. Ja jestem cierpliwy – warto było czekać ten tydzień. Gdy już poddasz mi swój umysł, dostąpisz zaszczytu wypróbowania mojego najwspanialszego wynalazku. – na koniec Grindelwald zaśmiał się cynicznie.

Minerwa zamknęła z powrotem oczy, czując wzbierające się w kącikach łzy. Usłyszała jeszcze trzask zamykanej kraty i nucone inkantacje zaklęć.

Nie udało jej się. Kupiła sobie jedynie tydzień czasu. Jej perspektywy były coraz gorsze – o czymkolwiek wspomniał czarnoksiężnik, zapewne było jeszcze gorsze niż codzienne tortury.

Nie miała już żadnego wyjścia. Mogła jedynie jak najdłużej utrzymywać swój umysł, licząc, że wreszcie Grindelwald straci cierpliwość i zabije ją.

Miesiąc. Tyle udało jej się wytrzymać.

Musiał mijać drugi tydzień marca, gdy Minerwa już nie była w stanie dłużej bronić swojego umysłu.

Gdy zobaczyła Grindelwalda w drzwiach, skurczyła się w sobie, przygotowując ciało na atak nieznośnego bólu. Jak zawsze najpierw nastąpiła wyjątkowo potężna klątwa Cruciatus. Gdy już leżała na ziemi, zalana krwią, potem i łzami, wrzeszcząc ile sił w płucach, Grindelwald zaatakował jej umysł.

Minerwa, targana frustracją i bezsilnością, zmuszona była wyczuwać, jak jej ostatnie bariery padają. Nie miała sił by budować nowe. Nie miała sił by usiłować ukrywać jakieś części swoich wspomnień. Nie miała sił by w jakikolwiek sposób zmusić swój umysł do buntu, do obrony.

Grindelwald wydał z siebie triumfalny okrzyk, gdy zrozumiał, że oto zawładnął umysłem lady Minerwy Aurelii McGonagall.

Nie wiedział jednak jednej rzeczy – że pozostała mała enklawa umysłu Minerwy, do której nie miał dostępu nikt, o której istnieniu nikt poza nią nie wiedział. Enklawa chroniąca najcenniejsze dla niej wspomnienia, najdroższe sercu informacje.

Minerwa oczywiście była całkowicie świadoma jego obecności w swoim umyśle. Wyczuwała jego mroczną aurę, gdy z radością rzucił się do przeglądania jej wspomnień. Docierała do niej jego satysfakcja, gdy przyglądał się jej wspomnieniom z wojny – gdy zrozumiał jak kontrolowała smoki przy ewakuacji Beauxbatons, gdy widział jej strach o Moody'iego, gdy musiała zająć się kikutem jego nogi, gdy pojął jak udało jej się zabić van der Hessena. Czarownica odczuwała jego zniecierpliwienie, gdy przekopywał się przez setki rodzinnych wspomnień. Prawie doświadczała jego zaciekawienia, gdy uważnie oglądał jej wspomnienia dotyczące ministerstwa, Spencer-Moona, królowej Marii. Szczególnie długo zatrzymał się na wspomnieniu, w którym królowa wracała pamięcią do spotkania z nim w Berlinie. Minerwa czuła, że nie powinien widzieć tego wspomnienia, że jego zainteresowanie królową Marią mogło równie dobrze oznaczać wyrok śmierci dla mugolskiej władczyni.

Jednak Grindelwald wyraźnie szukał czegoś innego. I Minerwa zrozumiała czego, gdy trafił do ,,szuflady z etykietą Hogwart" .

Czarnoksiężnik szukał w jej umyśle Albusa.

Minerwa uświadomiła sobie, że jej wcześniejsze przemyślenia dotyczące natury związku przyjaciela z Grindelwaldem musiały być prawdziwe. Mag musiał usłyszeć tę myśl, bo machnął różdżką i warknął:

\- Crucio.

Jej ciało znów zalała fala bólu.

Grindelwald tymczasem przyglądał się, jak Minerwa spotyka Albusa po raz pierwszy, jak nauczyciel proponuje jej indywidualne lekcje, jak odkrywa jej zdolności w legilimencji, jak razem oglądają śmierć Constance. Oglądał jak kłócą się o Hagrida podczas jej drugiego roku, jak razem pracują nad jej rejestracją na animaga. Obserwował jak Albus przekazuje jej wiadomość o śmierci rodziców, jak odprowadza ją do rezydencji, jak pojawia się na pogrzebie ambasadora i jego żony. Z zainteresowaniem śledził jak Minerwa trafia do niego po sprzeczce z babką, jak Albus zabiera ją do Flammelów.

Czarnoksiężnik, nadal będąc w jej umyśle, jęknął ze złością, gdy Albus otwarcie wyznał jej prawdę o śmierci Ariany, gdy dzielił się z nią swoim poczuciem winy, gdy wreszcie otwarcie powiedział, że nie kocha już Gellerta.

\- Crucio! – wyładował swoją złość na Minerwie.

Minerwa jednak już powoli przestawała odczuwać efekt zaklęcia. Właśnie zrozumiała, że było jedno wspomnienie, dotyczące Albusa, którego nie zamknęła za bezpiecznym, niewidzialnym murem enklawy.

Grindelwald właśnie był blisko odkrycia go. Najpierw dotarł do wspomnienia pojedynku z Tomem Riddle. Z chorobliwą ciekawością patrzył jak Tom włamuje się do jej umysłu, jak oskarża ją o bycie dziwką Albusa i gorączkowo usiłuje znaleźć wspomnienie z Balu Noworocznego, które jest osłaniane przez samego Dumbledore'a.

Bal Noworoczny. Minerwa nie miała już obok Albusa, który powstrzymałby Grindelwalda przed ujrzeniem tego wspomnienia.

Czarnoksiężnik przez dłuższą chwilę ze złością patrzył jak razem tańczą. Minerwa wiedziała, że irytuje go wyraz twarzy Albusa. Prawie _rozumiała_ jego strach.

Wreszcie Grindelwald ujrzał jak Minerwa wspina się do gabinetu Albusa, jak wspólnie powoli tańczą, by wreszcie zatonąć w znaczącym, zmysłowym pocałunku.

Gniew, jakim wybuchnął czarnoksiężnik w jej umyśle, mógł mieć źródło w tylko jednym uczuciu – wrażeniu zdrady.

\- CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! – krzyczał Grindelwald.

Minerwa wiedziała, że nie zniesie takiej dawki bólu. Zatopiła swoją świadomość w jedynej przestrzeni, która była wolna od cierpienia – enklawie najważniejszych wspomnień. Gdyby Grindelwald odkrył, co zaszło między nią, a Albusem tamtej grudniowej nocy…

Minerwa poczuła jak jej ciało, miotane zaklęciem, ostatecznie uderza w kamienną ścianę z taką siłą, że jej lewa ręka łamie się w kilku miejscach.

Ból. To ostatnie, co czuła, tracąc przytomność.


	26. Chapter 26

Nie miała pojęcia jak długo była nieprzytomna, ale ledwie zdążyła się obudzić i zjeść talerz ohydnej zupy, gdy na korytarzu za celą usłyszała kroki Grindelwalda. Czarnoksiężnik wszedł do celi jak gdyby nigdy nic, choć jego oczy płonęły wściekłością. Minerwa mogła jedynie skulić się w kącie, gdy rzucił na nią pierwszą klątwę Cruciatus. Następnie bardzo szybko pokonał prowizoryczne bariery, które wzniosła i zabrał się do przeglądania jej wspomnień. I choć oglądał głównie te dotyczące jej pracy aurora, szkolenia i ministerialnej hierarchii, to bardzo często jego umysł wędrował do ,,szuflady z napisem Hogwart", gdzie zatracał się obserwowaniu Albusa. Za każdym razem, gdy znalazł coś świadczącego o przyjaźni Minerwy z nauczycielem – przeciągłe spojrzenie, porozumiewawczy uśmiech czy muśnięcie ich dłoni, zalewała go czysta furia, którą wyładowywał za pomocą zaklęcia sprawiającego ból. Te swoiste ,,przesłuchania" ciągnęły się już tydzień, zawsze wpędzając Minerwę w stan wyczerpania i granicy świadomości.

Ból był silniejszy, bo już nie miała siły go blokować. Rozsadzał ją, jakby w każdej komórce jej ciała następowała mała eksplozja. Minerwa krzyczała, czasem godzinami, zwijając się na posadzce. Jej wrzaski były w dużej mierze nieskładne – raz zawołała imienia Albusa, ale to tylko jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło Grindelwalda. Bolało ją wszystko – jej ciało było coraz słabsze. Coraz częściej raniła sama siebie, jakby rozrywanie paznokciami własnego ciała mogło przynieść jej ulgę. Rany jednak już coraz wolniej się goiły – do tego stopnia, że sam Grindelwald z odrazą rzucał na nią zaklęcie leczące, gdy leżała w kałuży własnej krwi. Brak światła słonecznego przedkładał się na chorobliwą bladość – skóra Minerwy robiła się przezroczysta, a żyły i tętnice były doskonale widoczne. Powoli zaczynały jej się ruszać zęby – osłabione nieustannym zaciskaniem szczęk. Wypadła jej połowa włosów – te co zostały stanowiły jeden brudny kołtun, choć Minerwa usiłowała je myć wodą z miski. Nie potrzebowała przyglądać się odbiciu w metalowej misce by wiedzieć, że wygląda jak żywy trup.

Z jej zdrowiem psychicznym było tylko trochę lepiej. Coraz bardziej obojętniała na obecność Grindelwalda w swoim umyśle, w końcu miała tę świadomość, że przegrała na całej linii. Nie uchroniła nikogo. Grindenwald posiadł najważniejsze informacje, dzięki którym być może wygra wojnę. Bywały chwile, że żałowała, że nie widzi jej najcenniejszych wspomnień. Wiedziała, jakie cierpienie sprawiłby mu widok jej i Albusa tamtej nocy. To mogłoby obudzić w nim niewyobrażalną złość i być może zabiłby ją.

Była jedna rzecz, której nie pojmowała.

Grindelwald złamał ją całkowicie – odebrał jej godność i posiadł jej umysł. Nie miała też magicznej mocy, którą mógłby zawładnąć – całą energię utraciła broniąc swojego umysłu. Dlaczego jeszcze jej nie zabił? Dlaczego ciągle utrzymywał ją przy życiu?

Przecież nie mogło być gorzej, prawda?

Minerwa nie miała pojęcia, jak bardzo się myliła. Miała przekonać się o tym dziesięć dni po tym jak Grindelwald przełamał jej obronę.

Gdy wszedł do celi, Minerwa zamknęła oczy, szykując się na cios. Jak zwykle, najpierw nastąpiła klątwa Cruciatus.

Ból . Ból wszędzie. Nieprzerwany wrzask wydobywający się z jej ust był już poza jej kontrolą.

A potem jak zwykle czarnoksiężnik włamał się do jej umysłu. Jednak zaraz potem się wycofał.

Była tym tak zdumiona, że przestała krzyczeć i otworzyła szeroko przerażone oczy. Grindelwald tymczasem wykonywał skomplikowany ruch różdżką, do którego po chwili dołączyło śpiewne zaklęcie:

\- Deloro memorio demento aburozo.

Minerwa nigdy nie słyszała takiego zaklęcia, zadziwiający był też jego wymiar – z różdżki Grindelwalda wydobył się czarny dym, który poszybował w kierunku jej twarzy. Odruchowo zamknęła oczy, ale dym zdawał się dostawać do jej głowy, przez oczy, uszy, nos.

I wtedy to zobaczyła. Ale nie oczyma. Widziała obraz odtwarzający się w jej głowie niczym jakieś wspomnienie, jednak był obcy, mogła być więc pewna, że jest to raczej kreacja narzucona jej umysłowi przez zaklęcie niż rzeczywiste wspomnienie.

Ujrzała wnętrze groty. Jednak zamiast nieznanych jej bliżej więźniów, ustawionych w szeregu zobaczyła znanych ludzi – rodziców, babkę, kolegów z Hogwartu, w tym Poppy, Pomonę, Amelię, Alastora czy Rolandę. Byli tam jej nauczyciele oraz znajomi z ministerstwa – także Lucas Longbottom i Augusta trzymająca na rękach malutkiego Franka. W tym samym szeregu stała królowa Maria i poznani w Badminton mugole. Minerwa widziała wszystkich, którzy w jakiś sposób byli jej drodzy.

Na samym przedzie, na czele tej grupy stał Albus. Jego twarz wydawała się być najspokojniejsza. Niemniej jednak jego oczy nie migotały jak zawsze, a lśniło w nich coś bardzo złowrogiego, co było jeszcze wyraźniejsze na twarzach innych – oskarżenie.

\- Minerwa! – krzyk jej babki odbił się echem od ścian.

Ona chciała tam biec, uratować ich, zrobić cokolwiek. Była jednak jak sparaliżowana. Nie mogła się ruszyć, nie mogła nic zrobić. A tymczasem zza jej pleców, więc jakby z jej strony, dobiegły okrzyki:

\- Crucio!

-Crucio!

Albus upadł pierwszy, jego ciało wygięło się w męczarniach. To samo wydarzyło się z resztą. Krzyczeli i rzucali się w drgawkach, a ich ciała wykręcały się nienaturalnie. Ich wrzaski niosły się głośnym echem po ścianach groty. Zaatakowano każdego bez wyjątku – wszyscy drodzy jej ludzie darli się wniebogłosy w ogromnym cierpieniu, drapiąc paznokciami skały, kalecząc się do krwi, wyciągając dłonie w jej stronę i wykrzykując jej imię.

Nawet nie mogła zamknąć oczu. Musiała patrzeć na to, musiała tego słuchać – zupełnie bezsilna.

Albus krzyczał i był to dźwięk, jakiego Minerwa nigdy jeszcze nie słyszała, a który zmroził jej krew w żyłach.

\- MINERWWAAA!- usiłował czołgać się w jej stronę, ale trafiło go kolejne zaklęcie, przygwożdżając do ziemi.

A potem przerwano działanie zaklęć.

I Minerwa doskonale widziała, co teraz nastąpi.

\- Avada Kedavra! – jedno zaklęcie wydobyło się z kilkunastu gardeł za jej plecami.

Zielone promienie wystrzeliły w stronę jej przyjaciół i znajomych. Minerwa chciała krzyczeć, ale nie mogła wydać z siebie dźwięku. Patrzyła jak okrutna śmierć dosięga jej ojca, Poppy, Charlusa czy królową Marię. Widziała jak siła śmiercionośnego podmuchu wyrzuca ich ciała za krawędź przepaści. Wreszcie zobaczyła jak usta Albusa szepczą ostatnie słowa:

\- Ariana Theresa. – słyszała je doskonale, choć znajdowała się kilkanaście metrów przed nim.

A potem zielony promień trafił go w głowę i wypchnął poza zasięg jej wzroku.

W tym samym momencie Minerwa odzyskała zdolność poruszania się i mówienia.

\- NIE! NIE! NIE! AAAAAA ! – wrzasnęła ile sił w płucach.

Rzuciła się pędem do krawędzi przepaści.

Zobaczyła stertę tysięcy ciał – zwłoki najdroższych jej ludzi były na samym wierzchu, łatwe do odróżnienia, bo były ubrane, w przeciwieństwie do nagich trupów wcześniejszych ofiar.

Ciało jej babki leżało na brzuchu, twarz miała zanurzoną w na wpół rozłożonych zwłokach jakiegoś mężczyzny.

Jej rodzice leżeli rozdzieleni, choć ich twarze zdawały się być zwrócone w stronę siebie nawzajem.

Starsze zwłoki pochłonęły Poppy i Pomonę, że wystawały jedynie ich głowy.

Amelia i Alastor spadli dalej, na skały – ich ciała spływały krwią.

Królowa Maria była zwinięta w kłębek- kawałek dalej leżała jej ręka, ozdobiona diamentową bransoletką.

Mały Frank leżał na głowie jakiegoś mężczyzny, z rozłożonymi szeroko kończynami.

Na szczycie piramidy zwłok leżało ciało Albusa.

Jego ręce i nogi były rozłożone w nienaturalnej pozie . Jego usta rozciągnięte w wiecznym grymasie. Jego oczy - błękitne szklane kulki -zastygły w wiecznym oskarżeniu.

\- NIE!

Trzask.

Minerwa otworzyła oczy – zobaczyła znajomy, kamienny sufit.

\- Nie. Nie. Błagam! Nie! – zaczęła jęczeć, gdy dotarło do niej, że ta ściśle realistyczna scena, którą właśnie widziała, była wynikiem tortur Grindelwalda.

Czarnoksiężnik pojawił się w jej polu widzenia, nachylając się lekko. Na jego twarzy malował się mściwy uśmiech i ogromna satysfakcja.

\- Zatem mój wynalazek działa bez zarzutu, jak widzę.

\- Zabij mnie! ZABIJ! – wrzasnęła Minerwa, usiłując się podnieść.

\- Och nie, widzisz to pierwsza nasza tego typu sesja, ale musimy ją powtarzać, żeby…. Hmm jakby to określić – zaklęcie się dobrze _przyjęło._ – odpowiedział Grindelwald i zaniósł się okropnym rechotem.

\- Nie! Nie! Błagam! – Minerwa bezwiednie uderzała pięściami w posadzkę, a po jej twarzy płynęły strumienie łez.

Grindelwald machnął różdżką i Minerwa z impetem została rzucona na swoje legowisko. Następnie wyszedł, nie zapomniawszy o zamknięciu i zapieczętowaniu krat.

Minerwa wyła z odczuwanego bólu, strachu, gniewu i bezradności.

Zaklęcie, jakie rzucił na nią Grindelwald było gorsze niż równoczesne mierzenie się z klątwą Cruciatus, boginem i dementorem. Minerwa już wolałaby poddać się pocałunkowi tego ostatniego, byleby znów nie musieć oglądać tych przerażających scen.

Miała wrażenie, że zawiodła ich wszystkich. Ich oskarżycielskie oblicza, ich wołanie o pomoc. Ich targane cierpieniem twarze, ich zbezczeszczone i zmasakrowane ciała. Imię jej zmarłej córki, tak okrutnie przypomniane przez Albusa w chwili śmierci… Minerwa do tej pory zniosła wszelkie rodzaje bólu, ale to, co pulsowało tępo w jej klatce piersiowej musiało być bólem serca, najsilniejszym z nich wszystkich.

Jej umysł próbował walczyć z tym obrazem, ale on wracał, bez względu na to, jak daleko go odpychała. Jej rozum przyjął jedyną formę obrony – ciągłe powtarzanie, że to tylko skutki zaklęcia, że to iluzja wykreowana przez zło Grindelwalda. Lecz to było zbyt rzeczywiste, zbyt realne, zbyt bolesne. Ta wizja musiała powstać z czegoś, co Minerwa skrywała na samym dnie duszy – z jej najskrytszych lęków, z jej potężnego poczucia winy, z najgłębszych pokładów rozpaczy i beznadziei. Teraz to wszystko konsumowało cały jej umysł, nawet tę ukrytą enklawę.

Czy tak wyglądało szaleństwo?

Nie rozpoznawała już różnicy między dobrem a złem. Nie dostrzegała kontrastu między wrogiem a przyjacielem. Nie widziała przepaści między życiem a śmiercią.

Jeśli miała być szczera, to już nie dbała o dobro i zło. Coś w niej się zmieniło. Dobro, które kiedyś zostało w niej zakorzenione przez rodzinę i otoczenie, z każdym kolejnym martwym ciałem rozpływało się w nicość. Miała wrażenie, że nic już nie zostało z odważnej, bezinteresownej kobiety, którą kiedyś była. Zachowało się jedynie zimne, puste, czarne serce, które miało już zawsze pozostać naznaczone przez ból, cierpienie i smutek.

Minerwa kołysała się bezwiednie, obejmując rękami kolana i chowając w nich głowę, a jej ciałem wstrząsały raz za razem spazmy szlochu.

Chciała umrzeć, przestać istnieć, rozmyć się w mgłę, wsiąknąć w kamienną posadzkę jak setki kropel potu, krwi i łez. Zrobiłaby wszystko, byle usunąć tą straszną wizję ze swojego umysłu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Drętwota!

-Rictusempra!

-Avada Kedawra!

BUM.

Albus padł w błoto za ogromnym wałem ziemi, lewą ręką zerwał z głowy płonącą tiarę czarodzieja i ugasił ją zaklęciem. Przez kilka sekund patrzył na zniszczony kapelusz, z żalem wspominając, że kupił go za swoją pierwszą wypłatę. To było te kilka sekund, które miały pozwolić mu się pozbierać. Gdy bijące szaleńczo serce nieco już uspokoiło swój rytm, Albus mocniej zacisnął dłoń na różdżce i wychylił się zza prowizorycznego okopu, który zajmował.

\- Bombarda Maxima! – wrzasnął, celując w zbiegających ze zbocza pagórka czarnoksiężników.

Zaklęcie. Unik. Klątwa. Czar. Krzyk. Urok. Wrzask. Krew rozbryzgująca się na wszystkie strony.

\- Crucio! – czerwony promień minął go o cal.

Walczył już od dobrych pięciu godzin. Zmęczenie dawało się we znaki, spowalniało jego refleks, osłabiało osąd sytuacji. Adrenalina, nieustannie rozpalająca jego żyły, powoli uodparniała go na masakrę, jaka toczyła się wokół.

Gdyby miał czas się rozejrzeć, pomyślałby ze smutkiem, że to musiał być kiedyś piękny krajobraz – Pomorze, poprzecinane polodowcowymi pagórkami, spokojnymi mugolskimi wioskami, gdzie jedyną magią były gusła i przesądy powtarzane przez stare zielarki. Teraz te tereny, które nigdy nie interesowały Albusa ze względu na dominującą niemagiczność, stały się areną starcia dwóch potęg – wycofujących się żołnierzy elity Grindelwalda i głównego natarcia ruskich wiedźm.

\- AAAA! – darł się wniebogłosy jeden z wrogów, trafiony niewybaczalną klątwą bólu. Albus kątem oka widział zielony promień, ukrócający jego cierpienie, urywający jego krzyk.

\- Rusz się! – warknęła obok fioletowowłosa czarownica, teleportując się, by znaleźć się jakieś dwieście metrów na północ i znów atakować w serii fioletowych rozbłysków. Albus zignorował brak szacunku ze strony Eleny – ruskie wiedźmy były zbyt bezpośrednie, by ukrywać swoje niezadowolenie z powodu bycia pod jego rozkazami.

Tak musiało być. Nawet Spencer-Moon się zgodził. Siły Rosjan, choć rozproszone i chaotycznie zhierarchizowane, wciąż stanowiły machinę szybszą i potężniejszą niż brytyjsko-fracuskie siły sojusznicze. Z tymi wiedźmami Albus miał większą szansę na zdobycie Berlina, a potem marsz na Nurmengard. Wiadome było, że będą tam szybciej niż brytyjscy aurorzy walczący na froncie zachodnim. Minister chciał, by na czele ataku na mroczną wieżę Grindelwalda stał Albus. A rosyjskie czarowice się zgodziły, bo rozumiały, że tylko z Albusem mają szansę na pokonanie czarnoksiężnika.

Niełatwo jednak się nimi dowodziło.

\- Reducto! – zaklęcie trafiło Albusa w nogę, zbyt słabe by go powalić, ale dostatecznie silne, by przerwał atak i skrył się za wałem ziemi.

Zacisnął opaskę z kawałka szaty na udzie, próbując ignorować przeciekającą przez palce krew. Żołnierze Grindelwalda bronili się rozpaczliwie, ale przegrywali, coraz bardziej spychani do defensywy. Ich posunięcia nie były przemyślane, a taktyka stworzona przez Albusa nie wybaczała błędów.

Wałem ziemi wstrząsnęła eksplozja, a Albus przez moment przestał słyszeć, ale i tak wychylił się, by posłać w stronę wrogów kolejne potężne zaklęcie. Dawno nie czuł się tak okropnie, wiedział to, widząc jak jego czar rozrywa na kawałki pięciu czarnoksiężników.

Nie był żołnierzem. Taktykiem, dowódcą umiał być, gdy wymagały tego okoliczności, ale dowodzenie walkami nie przychodziło mu tak łatwo jak niektórym generałom. Z pewnością jednak nie był żołnierzem, stworzonym do zabijania wrogów. Czuł to boleśnie za każdym razem, gdy zaklęcie posyłane jego różdżką, jego ręką, było śmiertelnym dla kolejnego czarodzieja.

Czuł się nauczycielem, naukowcem. Zabijanie nie leżało w jego naturze.

\- W porządku? – postać w czerwonych szatach opadła tuż obok, kuląc się na moment u boku Albusa, na minutę przed tym jak ponad ich głowami przeleciało kilka zielonych promieni.

\- Tak. – odpowiedział, odruchowo sprawdzając, czy klęcząca obok czarownica jest ranna.

Nie była. Takie jak one nie dawały się łatwo zranić.

Albus zafascynowany patrzył jak wiedźma odrzuca w tył włosy, podnosi się z kolan, zwinnie przeskakuje przez wał ziemi i pogrąża się w bitewnym szale, zostawiając go jedynie z hipnotyzującym zapachem piżma.

Tatiana była wojowniczką w każdym calu.

Mogła być w wieku Augusty Longbottom. Zbyt młoda, by zważać na niebezpieczeństwo. Pewna siebie, jej różdżka śmigała nieustannie, nie chybiając. Wysoka, wyprostowana, ale zwinna, w walce wręcz upłynniająca swoją postać. Upiornie śmiejąca się, odziana w szkarłatne szaty, panna Śmierć we własnej osobie.

\- Avada Kedawra! – jej czar trafił chłopca, może nawet młodszego od niej. Nawet się nie wzdrygnęła. Uparcie parła dalej do przodu, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie trupy.

Nie wiedział, skąd brała się dzikość i bezwzględność charakteryzująca rosyjskie czarownice. Nie potrafił wskazać tego, co czyniło je tak niepokonanymi, mimo tego, że magicznie nie były silniejsze. Ich zdecydowanie? Twarde wychowanie w silnie zhierarchizowanym matriarchacie?

\- Imperio! – zaklęcie minęło Tatianę, która uchyliła się zręcznie. Albus wiedział, że powinien do niej dołączyć, powinien ją wyprzedzić, to on miał być na czele, to on miał prowadzić frontalny atak. Oczekiwano, że to on będzie bez skrupułów zabijał, bo jego pewność siebie miała dawać nadzieję na wygranie tej wojny. Że jeśli teraz nie będzie się wahał, nie zawaha się i przed obliczem największego wroga.

Lecz wciąż je miał. Wątpliwości.

Odpędzał je jedyną myślą, która choć okrutna w swej logice, była zupełnie prawdziwa – każdy martwy wróg przybliżał go do Nurmengardu.

Przybliżał go do _niej_.

Dlatego Albus wyskoczył ze swojej kryjówki i popędził za Tatianą, a z jego różdżki raz za razem wydobywało się zielone światło.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wieczorem Albus siedział przed małym ogniskiem, obojętnie wpatrując się w mrugające płomienie. Choć jego dowódczy namiot znajdował się najdalej od szpitala, wciąż słyszał dobiegające stamtąd krzyki rannych. Trudno było wzniecić w sobie iskierki nadziei, gdy akompaniamentem były albo wrzaski oszalałych z bólu, albo odległa kanonada wybuchów.

Minęło tyle czasu… wszelka logika podpowiadała mu, że brak wieści to złe wieści. Że skoro Gellert nie chwali się swoją przewagą, to w Nurmengardzie dzieje się coś bardzo złego. Najgorszy był strach że…

\- Dumbledore! – czyjś zdecydowany głos wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Zmrużył oczy, gdy Tatiana opadła na ziemię tuż obok i wyciągnęła ku niemu srebrną, ale wysadzaną rubinami manierkę.

\- Bierz, to ciemne Anuren, pomaga na wszystko. – rzuciła młoda czarownica niecierpliwie, unosząc wyzywająco podbródek. Albus wziął manierkę, jednocześnie dostrzegając, że szkarłatne szaty Tatiany nadal są w niektórych miejscach brudne od krwi.

Po kilku dyskretnych zaklęciach wypił łyk wina. Było wyśmienite – egzotyczne, ale jednocześnie szlachetne. Mocne, ale nie przesadzone. Oddał manierkę Tatianie, która wypiła resztę, a potem oblizała wargi, nie odrywając od niego ciemnobrązowych oczu.

\- W tym tempie za dwa tygodnie będziemy w Berlinie. Z tygodniową przewagą nad twoimi ziomkami w zachodu. – powiedziała czarownica, przerywając ciszę.

\- Nie będziemy na nich czekać. Może nadrobią to idąc za nami pod samą wieżę. – zdecydował Albus. Czas był cenny…

\- Dobrze dziś walczyłeś. – Tatiana przysunęła się nieco. Albus wiedział, że to była wysoka pochwała w ustach dziewczyny, która już zasłynęła jako najskuteczniejszy żołnierz frontu wschodniego.

\- Robię to, co konieczne. – odpowiedział mechanicznie. Tatiana chciała coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy z namiotu naprzeciwko wyszła Elena.

\- Dumbledore, twój minister przysłał wiadomość. – oznajmiła czarownica, której fioletowe włosy, naelektryzowane magią, fruwały wokół głowy.

Albus podniósł się i zaprosił obie kobiety do namiotu, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, że tak skrajnie różne wiedźmy były kuzynkami. Tatiana imperatorsko rozparła się na fotelu Albusa, a Elena skromnie stanęła przy stole z pozycjami wojsk, gdy już podała pergamin zapieczętowany przez ministra Albusowi.

Mag szybko przeskanował wzrokiem pismo, krzywiąc się bardziej z każdym kolejnym zdaniem. Spencer-Moon rozkazywał im czekać na front zachodni, by nie zostali zaatakowani od tyłu przez wycofujące się siły wroga. Przekonywał, że tydzień to niewiele. Nie zostawiał złudzeń, że nie wierzy, iż nie jest już za późno.

\- Co robimy? – spytała Elena, krzyżując ręce. Albusa nie zdziwiło to, że znała treść listu, zanim go otworzył – rosyjskie czarownice co chwila zaskakiwały jakimś talentem.

\- Ignorujemy to. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na tygodniowe opóźnienie. – zdecydował Albus.

\- To nie pozwoli wypocząć naszym ludziom. – zauważyła Elena.

\- Są twardzi, wytrzymają. – powiedziała Tatiana. Albus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Im szybciej dotrzemy do Nurmengardu tym lepiej.

\- Jak uważasz. – Elena wyszła z namiotu, nie ukrywając irytacji.

\- Nie powinna tyle przebywać z wami, Brytyjczykami. Wy za bardzo się przejmujecie podlegającymi wam ludźmi. A wojna wymaga poświęceń. – głos Tatiany był słodki, stanowiąc rażący kontrast do jej ostrych słów.

Albus odwrócił się do niej, gotów się spierać. Zrezygnował jednak, widząc ogniki w jej ciemnych oczach – nie siedziała już w fotelu, stała tuż za nim. Wiedział, że ta wiedźma jest zbyt uparta, by nawet próbować zrozumieć brytyjski styl dowodzenia.

\- Wielu już zginęło. – zauważył, robiąc krok w tył.

\- Ale my żyjemy. – Tatiana zrobiła krok na przód.

Była tak blisko, że czuł jej intensywny, piżmowy zapach. Widział tą niezachwianą pewność siebie w jej ciemnych oczach. To przekonanie o słuszności wszystkich swoich działań, to czego jemu tak bardzo brakowało.

\- Tatiano… - była zbyt blisko. Albus pragnął, by już sobie poszła, by odsunęła się od niego, zabrała stąd tą bezlitosną aurę śmierci, aurę nieustraszonej wojowniczki.

Lecz ona nie cofała się przed niczym i nikim. Osiągała swój cel bez względu na środki.

Nie zdążył zareagować, gdy podeszła, jedną rękę zarzuciła na jego szyję, drugą przyciągnęła go do siebie i wspięła się na palce, by sięgnąć jego ust. Był tak zszokowany, że odruchowo otworzył swoje usta, przez co ona pogłębiła pocałunek – natarczywy, nachalny i agresywny. Tysiące dzwonków alarmowych rozbrzmiewały w głowie Albusa, ale jego ciało jakby odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Próbował ją odepchnąć, ale ona przesunęła tylko usta na jego szyję, szepcząc:

\- Nie walcz z tym. Potrzebujesz tego. – jej ręce błądziły po jego szatach, szukając guzików.

 _Potrzebujesz tego._

Tymi słowami mamił go Gellert, opowiadając o wspaniałych Insygniach Śmierci.

\- Protego. – wyszeptał Albus, a bez różdżki w ręce efekt był taki, że zaklęcie odsunęło Tatianę od niego na kilka metrów.

Patrzyła na niego z gniewem, urazą. Mogła być młoda, ale była przyzwyczajona do tego, że nikt jej niczego nie odmawiał.

\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek zachowywałem się w sposób, który sugerował, że tego bym chciał, to przepraszam, ale to nie było moją intencją. Nie powinnaś…- zaczął, ale Tatiana mu przerwała:

\- Czyli to prawda. Co mówią. Że ty i Grindelwald… - czarownica skrzywiła się z odrazą.

Chciał zaprotestować. Plotki o jego związku z Grindelwaldem były ostatnią rzeczą poprawiającą morale i umacniającą jego pozycję.

\- A ja prędzej uwierzyłabym w twój sekretny romans z McGonagall niż to. Myślałam, że skoro ona jest martwa… – Tatiana wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Minerwa żyje! – zaprotestował Albus odruchowo.

Tatiana spojrzała na niego z ukosa i zmrużyła oczy. Żałował, że dał się ponieść emocjom. Stojąca przed nim kobieta była zbyt sprytna, by to przeoczyć.

\- Grindelwald nie zabił jej tylko jeśli zrozumiał, jak bardzo jest dla ciebie ważna. Użyje jej by cię pokonać. Lepiej dla tej wojny, gdyby była martwa. – czarownica mówiła zimnym, beznamiętnym tonem. Nie odpowiedział.

Prychnęła jak małe dziecko, przekonane o swojej wyższości i wyszła z namiotu. Albus westchnął, ale to tylko sprawiło, że intensywny zapach piżma mocniej uderzył w jego nozdrza.

Później, gdy atakowali Berlin, Albus wciąż pamiętał zimne słowa Tatiany o tym, że lepiej, gdyby Minerwa była martwa. I rozumiał, że gdyby ruska czarownica pierwsza weszła do Nurmengardu, zabiłaby Minerwę, tylko po to, by on był w stanie zabić Grindelwalda. Widział jak czerwony promień Cruciatusa trafia w pierś Tatianę Romanową, ale nie zareagował, nie pomógł jej, choć słyszał jej wrzaski. Gdy Elena zabiła sześciu magów torturujących Tatianę w na wpół zawalonej kamienicy, było już za późno.

Tatiana przeżyła, ale jej stan nie pozwolił jej wziąć udziału w marszu na Nurmengard.

Albus nienawidził siebie, choć próbował sobie wmawiać, że to ta wojna zrobiła z niego potwora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa trzęsła się, usiłując zjeść posiłek, który właśnie się pojawił.

Minął miesiąc, odkąd Grindelwald rozpoczął sprawdzanie na niej skutków swojego zaklęcia. Od tamtej pory Minerwa była poddawana mu codziennie, na przemian z klątwą Cruciatus i włamywaniem się do jej umysłu. Za każdym razem była zmuszona oglądać okrutne wizje – grota lub szereg cel, najdrożsi jej ludzie, torturowani bezlitośnie lub zabijani z wyjątkowym okrucieństwem. Wszystko to tak realistyczne, że nie była w stanie wmówić sobie, że to tylko efekt zaklęcia. Nie mogła nic zdziałać, nie mogła odciąć się od tych obrazów- czar wymuszał na niej całkowite skupienie na odtwarzanym obrazie. Krzyczała, wrzeszczała, wyła z rozpaczy – wszystko na nic – Grindelwald reagował jedynie kolejną klątwą bólu lub zupełną obojętnością.

Powoli traciła zmysły. Spała po kilka godzin, bo gdy jej umysł odpływał, obrazy natychmiast wracały, tworząc koszmary, z których budziła się zlana potem, krzycząc wniebogłosy. Teraz ból nie promieniował jedynie w jej ciele – rozlewał się także na jej umysł i świadomość. Ogrom cierpienia, jakie odczuwała z każdym kolejnym dniem, konsumował ją, odbierał jej wszelkie siły. Czasem traciła świadomość tego, co się dzieje – nie wiedziała gdzie się znajduje, nie rozpoznawała Grindelwalda, rzucała się jak ranne zwierzę w maleńkiej celi. Płakała godzinami, odpychając od siebie obrazy narzucane przez zaklęcie i przypominając sobie urywki dawnego życia – prawdziwa śmierć rodziców i babki, utrata dziecka. Te wspomnienia blakły, ustępując przed mroczną rzeczywistością kreowaną przez strach i rozpacz. Minerwa już nie odczuwała żadnych cieplejszych uczuć – zbyt długo towarzyszyły jej jedynie frustracja, złość i lęk.

Gdyby była w lepszym stanie, może dostrzegłaby subtelne zmiany w zachowaniu swojego oprawcy, który coraz częściej wyglądał na nieobecnego, jakby ostrożnie planował coś, czego powodzenia nie mógł być pewien. Gdyby jej zmysły nie były przytłumione nieprzemijającym bólem, może zauważyłaby, że Gridenwald spędza w jej celi coraz mniej czasu – jej tortury stają się coraz krótsze. Gdyby nie pogrążyła się w spirali rozpaczy, może wyczułaby, że Grindelwald więcej czasu poświęca na przeglądanie jej wspomnień, szczególnie tych dotyczących Albusa.

Te rzeczy jednak jej umknęły, dlatego była naprawdę zdumiona, gdy tego dnia zamiast miski wodnistej zupy pojawił się talerz z ziemniakami, mięsem i sałatką. Instynktownie powąchała jeszcze ciepłą porcję, ale nie wyczuła nic poza naturalnym aromatem jedzenia, dużo przyjemniejszym niż odór codziennej zupy. Nawet nie próbowała się zastanawiać, co to oznacza – zabrała się do gorączkowego jedzenia, jakby ta porcja była pomyłką i miała zaraz zniknąć.

Minęło kilka godzin, zanim usłyszała kroki Grindelwalda. Tym razem zobaczyła, że jest bardziej skupiony niż obojętny. Osobliwe wydało jej się również spojrzenie, którym objął całą jej skuloną i żałosną sylwetkę. W jego oczach było coś jeszcze – ukrywane zdenerwowanie?

\- Wstań. – mruknął, wyciągając różdżkę.

Minęło kilka chwil, zanim Minerwie udało się podnieść na drżące nogi. Oparła się plecami o ścianę, ale kręciło jej się w głowie.

\- Aguamenti. – powiedział, celując w nią różdżką.

Minerwa poczuła jak w jej ciało uderza strumień lodowatej wody. Zatrzęsła się, ale czarnoksiężnik jeszcze kilkakrotnie powtórzył czar. Wtedy Minerwa zrozumiała, że wyczarowywana przez niego woda ma opłukać ją z brudu i krwi. Po tylu miesiącach w maleńkiej celi, gdzie mogła myć się jedynie wodą przeznaczoną do picia, albo wylizywać futro w kociej postaci, Minerwa wiedziała jak bardzo jest brudna. Tak więc choć woda była zupełnie zimna i sprawiła, że worek, w który była ubrana kleił się do ciała, dla Minerwy była cudownie odżywcza.

Grindelwald machnął różdżką ponownie – tym razem Minerwa poczuła ból, gdy resztka jej włosów została wyprostowana i zapleciona w cieniutki warkoczyk. Zmrużyła oczy, unosząc brwi pytająco. Grindelwald zignorował to – kolejnym czarem uleczył wszystkie jej świeże rany – do tego stopnia, że nie zostały po nich nawet blizny – niemniej jednak jej ciało nadal pokrywały ślady dawnych ran.

\- Czemu to robisz? – zdołała zapytać drżącym głosem, gdy kolejne zaklęcie wysuszyło worek, w który była ubrana, a następnie transmutowało go w dłuższą, luźną koszulę z długimi rękawami, która nieco zakrywała jej chudość.

\- Muszę przyznać, że do tej pory spisałaś się bez zarzutu, McGonagall. Dałaś mi swoje wspomnienia, stałaś się idealnym przedmiotem eksperymentu. To dzięki tobie niedługo moje zaklęcie – gorsze niż wszystkie niewybaczalne klątwy, ujrzy światło dzienne i będzie używane na masową skalę. Ale okazuje się, że porwanie cię, miało jeszcze większą zaletę – okazałaś się wyśmienitą przynętą. – Grindelwald zaśmiał się złowieszczo, zacierając ręce.

Minerwa poczuła, jak jej serce bije jak oszalałe – dlaczego Grindelwald uważał ją za przynętę? Przecież była pewna, że Spencer-Moon poświęci ją bez mrugnięcia okiem, że ogłosi ją kolejną zaginioną w akcji i urządzi jej symboliczny pogrzeb. Przecież gdyby ktoś przybył do Nurmengardu i chciał ją odbić, wiedziałaby o tym, _czułaby to._ Nie mogła jednak dać po sobie poznać, że nie wie, o czym mówi czarnoksiężnik.

\- To co teraz? Zabijesz mnie? – zapytała, jej głos niepobawiony cienia nadziei.

Grindelwald znów wybuchnął okrutnym śmiechem.

\- Najpierw musisz wykonać swoją najważniejszą rolę – dzięki tobie cały świat pokłoni się przed _nami._ – oświadczył mag.

Minerwa poczuła jak zalewa ją fala przerażenia. Jej udręczony umysł powoli składał to wszystko w jedną, straszliwą całość.

\- Immobulus. – jedno słowo Grindelwalda wystarczyło, by Minerwa zupełnie znieruchomiała, trafiona zaklęciem paraliżującym.

\- Wingardium Leviosa.

Minerwa uniosła się w górę – choć dla zwykłego czarodzieja czar lewitacyjny rzucony na żyjącego człowieka byłby zbyt wyczerpujący, Grindelwald wykonał go bez wysiłku – nie bez znaczenia był fakt, że Minerwa ważyła około czterdziestu paru kilogramów. Grindelwald machnął różdżką i jej ciało wyleciało przez otwarte kraty.

Najpierw poczuła zimny dreszcz, jakby znów została oblana lodowatą wodą – minęła zaklęcia ochronne, ale bez sił i różdżki nadal była na łasce czarnoksiężnika, który szedł tuż za nią, nadzorując jej lot.

Jak się okazało, cela Minerwy była ostatnią w długim i mrocznym korytarzu, pełnym zakratowanych cel. Było ich może z kilkadziesiąt, ale w większości były puste – w zaledwie kilku Minerwa zobaczyła bezwładne ciała. Nie miała wystarczająco czasu, czy ocenić, że więźniowie żyją, a wątłe światło płonących pochodni nie było dostateczne. Na końcu korytarza było łukowate przejście, prowadzące na spiralne schody. Dopiero tu Minerwa po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu odetchnęła świeższym powietrzem. Teraz też do jej uszu dotarły osobliwe dźwięki – coś na kształt bębnów pomieszanych z odległym echem eksplozji.

Grindelwald skierował jej ciało w dół schodów – przez jedno z małych okienek Minerwa zdążyła dostrzec kawałek szarego nieba – więzienne cele musiały znajdować się blisko szczytu wieży, tam, dokąd nie udało jej się dotrzeć podczas spędzonych tu miesięcy na szpiegowaniu. Schodzili niżej i niżej, aż dotarli w okolice środka wieży. Przed nimi pojawiły się drzwi, które Minerwa szybko rozpoznała – to te wrota były granicą jej eksploracji- wielkie, chronione czarami, zawsze były obstawione co najmniej czterema sługami czarnoksiężnika. Teraz jednak były lekko uchylone, a dawnych strażników nie było widać.

Weszli na kolejne, opustoszałe schody. Dźwięki wybuchów i uderzeń zdawały się nasilać, Minerwa poczuła też swąd dymu. Minęli zamknięte drzwi do kuchni – mimo trawiącego ją strachu Minerwa czuła zaskoczenie brakiem załogi i obrońców twierdzy. Jeśli zatem słuch i intuicja jej nie myliły, przed wieżą musiały toczyć się nasilone walki. I choć nie miała wątpliwości, że nie uda jej się przeżyć , w sercu Minerwy zakiełkowała nadzieja – być może siły sprzymierzonych zaatakowały twierdzę, a Grindelwald właśnie przegrywał.

Dlaczego jednak był tak spokojny i pewny swego?

Gdy Minerwa zawisła na schodach pomiędzy trzecim, a drugim piętrem, powoli zaczęła rozumieć. Grindelwald ją wyminął i skierował się do drzwi, które znajdowały się za załomem. Za chwilę jego zaklęcie pociągnęło Minerwę za nim.

Z impetem wleciała do dobrze jej znanego pomieszczenia – znajdowała się w wielkiej, szarej sali. Komnata była pusta – byli tam jedynie we dwoje. Na środku stała prosta szafa. Na jej widok Minerwa poczuła piekące łzy – czy Grindelwald chciał urzeczywistnić jej straszliwe wizje?

On opuścił ją na ziemię, ale nadal była sparaliżowana zaklęciem. Podszedł do niej od tyłu i wyszeptał:

\- Zawiodłaś, McGonagall.

Łzy popłynęły po jej policzku, gdy Grindelwald wyciągnął rękę ponad jej ramieniem i rzekł:

\- Incendio!

Migoczące, pomarańczowe płomienie objęły szafę.

Minerwa mogła jedynie obserwować jak mebel płonie.

Konsekwencje zniszczenia tego przedmiotu uderzyły w nią niczym potężny cios. Nie znała lokalizacji straszliwej groty – ta szafa była jedyną znaną jej drogą dostania się tam. Jeśli ministerstwo nie znalazło alternatywnego wejścia, Grindelwald właśnie niszczył jedyny dowód masowej zbrodni jakiej się dopuścił. Bez tej groty nikt już nie mógł dowieść mu ludobójstwa, do jakiego tam doszło na jego rozkaz. Minerwa wiedziała, że nawet jeśli Grindelwald przegra wojnę, a ona przeżyje, nikt nie uwierzy w okropieństwo, jakiego była świadkiem.

Płakała, patrząc na dogasające już płomienie – wysoka szafa stała się teraz zaledwie garstką popiołu.

\- Evanesco. – rzekł Grindelwald i ostatni dowód na istnienie zaczarowanej szafy zniknął.

Następnie czarnoksiężnik przeniósł Minerwę pod koniec pomieszczenia, naprzeciw drzwi. Ustawił ją przodem do wejścia, a sam stanął za nią. Czuła jego oddech na karku – mogła stwierdzić, że jest dużo bardziej zdenerwowany niż zwykle. Zaraz jednak jedną ręką chwycił ją za gardło, a drugą przyłożył różdżkę do jej piersi.

Trwali tak przez jakieś dziesięć długich minut. W tym czasie Minerwa słyszała wybuchy coraz wyraźniej, za wielkimi oknami pojawiały się też kolorowe błyski – nie miała wątpliwości, że pod wieżą muszą toczyć się ostre walki. Raz podłoga komnaty zatrzęsła się, jakby ktoś spowodował eksplozję piętro niżej. Minerwa wiedziała, że Grindelwald trzyma ją mocno i nie zawaha się jej zabić, ale mimo to usiłowała wyczuć swoją magię i użyć jej do odczynienia paraliżującego czaru. Na próżno- była zbyt wyczerpana, zarówno fizycznie, jak i magicznie.

Wtem jej wrażliwe uszy wychwyciły dźwięk tak cichy, że prawie zupełnie ginący wśród odległego echa bitewnej wrzawy. Był to odgłos kroków – ktoś musiał wspinać się po schodach – najpierw szybko, ale potem wolniej, aż odgłos ucichł. Zatem ten ktoś musiał skradać się lub zatrzymać.

Minerwa skupiła wzrok na drzwiach, starając się zapomnieć o ostrym końcu różdżki wbijającej jej się w pierś na wysokości mostka.

Na progu pojawiła się samotna, wysoka postać.

Minerwa patrzyła wprost w błękitne oczy Albusa Dumbledore we własnej osobie.


	27. Chapter 27

Najpierw Minerwa zobaczyła szok na jego twarzy. To było błyskawiczne, natychmiast zastąpione przez kamienną obojętność, ale ona to dostrzegła – ten strach, gdy zrozumiał pułapkę, w jaką wpadł, gdy ujrzał jej żałosną postać na łasce Grindelwalda. Szybko się opanował, ale nie była pewna, czy czarnoksiężnik również nie dostrzegł tego wstrząsu na jego obliczu.

Obiegła wzrokiem jego sylwetkę – jego fioletowe szaty były podarte i nadpalone, oraz brudne od krwi – raczej nie jego, bo nie dostrzegała żadnych ran. Jego kasztanowe włosy i broda były krótsze niż zwykle, dodatkowo pokryte warstewką szarego pyłu. W wyciągniętej prawej dłoni ściskał różdżkę.

\- Grindelwald. – wycedził chłodno, robiąc kilka kroków w ich stronę.

\- Albus. Cieszę się, że wreszcie się spotykamy. Szczególnie w towarzystwie twojej _ukochanej_ uczennicy. – odpowiedział Grindelwald z przesadzoną słodyczą. Minerwa poczuła, że nogi jej miękną, choć była podtrzymywana przez zaklęcie unieruchamiające.

\- Czego chcesz? – zapytał Albus bezpośrednio. Choć był opanowany, Minerwa czuła otaczającą go aurę gniewu.

\- Chcę żebyś przypomniał sobie stare czasy, _przyjacielu._ Czasy, gdy oboje byliśmy głodni wiedzy i uznania. Gdy wierzyliśmy, że nic nas nie powstrzyma. Gdy czerpaliśmy siły z siebie nawzajem. Pamiętasz, Albusie? – zapytał Grindelwald ponad ramieniem Minerwy.

\- Czasy, gdy zaślepiłeś mnie bzdurami o ,,większym dobrze"? Czasy, gdy zabiłeś moją siostrę? – zapytał Dumbledore, gorycz ewidentna w jego głosie.

Minerwa nie musiała widzieć twarzy Grindelwalda, by wiedzieć, że się skrzywił. Nie stracił jednak rezonu:

\- Ależ Albusie, to pomyśl raczej o tym, jak wspaniały mógłbyś się stać, jaką wielkość osiągnąć. Pomyśl, jakie rzeczy możemy _razem_ osiągnąć. Ty i ja – najpotężniejsi czarodzieje wszechczasów. Wystarczy, że przysięgniesz mi wierność i przyłączysz się do mnie. – głos Grindelwalda był wibrujący, głęboki, wyraźnie nasycony perswazją. Minerwa zobaczyła lekkie wahanie na twarzy Albusa. Czuła, że jej serce zamiera – przecież Dumbledore _przestał_ kochać tego szalonego czarnoksiężnika! Skąd tyle bólu w jego oczach?

\- Nie przyłączę się do ciebie. Nigdy. – odpowiedział wreszcie Albus, mocniej ściskając różdżkę.

\- Och, ależ dlaczego, _najdroższy Albusie?_ Czyżbyś nie chciał wiedzy i potęgi? Czyżbyś nie pamiętał jak było nam _razem dobrze?_ – Grindelwald mówił tak człowiek, który był doskonale świadomy swojej przewagi. Minerwa nienawidziła siebie, chciała krzyczeć do Albusa, by nie zważał na nic, by po prostu zabił okrutnika. Ale nie mogła nic zrobić – musiała jedynie liczyć, że zrozumie prośbę w jej oczach.

\- Jesteś ślepy. Wierzysz w potęgę kontroli i strachu, a to nigdy nie będzie najważniejsze. Cała twoja magia jest niczym w porównaniu z potęgą miłości. Prawdziwej miłości, takiej, która nie wybiera pojedynczych cech, którą darzy się całą osobę, z jej całą złożonością, wadami i niedoskonałościami. – oświadczył Albus z pogardą. Minerwa poczuła, jak ręka Grindelwalda wokół jej szyi zaciska się nieco.

\- I to ta miłość prowadziła cię do mnie! To ta miłość sprawiła, że byłeś w stanie rozbić w pył moje armie. _Kochasz mnie zbyt mocno, by beze mnie żyć._ – odpowiedział Grindelwald, pozornie nie tracąc pewności siebie. Albus przez ułamek sekundy zerknął na Minerwę. Ona nie mogła powstrzymać łzy, spływającej wolno po policzku.

\- To nie miłość _do ciebie._ Puść _proszę_ , pannę _McGonagall_. – odparł Albus powoli.

Minerwa wstrzymała oddech – sposób, w jaki wymówił jej nazwisko…

\- Och _nie, Albus._ Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru wypuścić tej żałosnej wiedźmy. Ale za to ty, jeśli nie chcesz żebym ją zabił, odłożysz ostrożnie różdżkę na ziemię i kopniesz ją w moją stronę. Jeden fałszywy ruch i panna McGonagall będzie martwa. – dla potwierdzenia swoich lodowatych słów, Grindelwald sugestywnie dźgnął Minerwę różdżką. Z jej ust wydostał się cichy syk – zaklęcie unieruchamiające powoli traciło moc.

Albus tym razem na dłużej przeniósł na nią wzrok. Było w jego oczach tyle bólu, tyle cierpienia. Minerwa przypomniała sobie, jak patrzył na nią tamtej nocy. Przypomniała sobie, jak słodko smakowały jego usta. Poczuła powracającą moc – udało jej się pokręcić głową. Musiał to zakończyć. Jej życie było już nic nie warte.

\- Jaką mam pewność, że nie zrobisz jej krzywdy, jeśli to zrobię? – zapytał Albus. Minerwa ledwie powstrzymała jęk rozpaczy.

\- Nie masz żadnej. – odpowiedział Grindelwald. Minerwa mogła przysiąc, że czarnoksiężnik się uśmiecha.

Albus przez chwilę patrzył jej w oczy, a potem pochylił się powoli i odłożył różdżkę na ziemię. Szybkim ruchem kopnął ją w ich stronę. Minerwa z mocno bijącym sercem patrzyła jak kawałek drewna toczy się aż do jej stóp.

Tym razem łzy opadły swobodnie – nie powstrzymywała już ich. Dlaczego on to zrobił? Czy naprawdę wierzył, że Grindelwald nic jej nie zrobi?

Czarnoksiężnik niewerbalnie przywołał różdżkę do swojej kieszeni. A potem niespodziewanie wycelował swoją różdżkę w Albusa i rzekł:

\- Incarcerous!

Minerwa otworzyła szeroko oczy, gdy z różdżki wystrzeliły solidne, żeglarskie liny i skrępowały Albusa. Profesor nie zrobił jednak nic, by temu zapobiec. Liny oplotły jego tors i nogi, sprawiając, że upadł na kolana. Patrzył z dołu na Minerwę, jego twarz smutna.

\- Och Albus. Zawsze zbyt miękki. Dałem ci szansę, odrzuciłeś ją. Miałeś ocalić wszystkich, a nie zbawisz nikogo. – Grindelwald puścił jej gardło i rzekł:

\- Crucio!

Minerwa opadła na ziemię, ból płonął w całym jej ciele. I choć czarnoksiężnik nie użył swego złowrogiego zaklęcia, okrutne wizje wróciły. Zaczęła wrzeszczeć, wijąc się z bólu na twardej posadzce. Nie widziała już nic, przed jej oczami pojawiła się krwawa mgła, unosząca się nad tysiącem ciał w grocie. Zobaczyła ciało Albusa wyginające się w konwulsjach, słyszała jego krzyk, widziała jego łzy. Słyszała jak szepcze imię ich córki, zanim jego zwłoki wylatują poza krawędź groty.

\- NIEEEEEEEE! Błagam, nie on! Zabij mnie! Zabij! – wyła, uderzając rękami w skałę , rozmazując krew, która pojawiła się na jej nadgarstkach. Ból był tak silny, że wreszcie Minerwa poczuła jak jej dłoń sięga do jej ust. Nie panowała nad ciałem – Grindelwald musiał w jakiś sposób ją kontrolować – to było względnie proste, skoro od miesięcy z łatwością włamywał się do jej umysłu. Zębami rozszarpała nadgarstek, a krew z przegryzionej tętnicy chlusnęła na ziemię w grocie. Ulga była tylko chwilowa, potem ból wybuchnął ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Minerwa! Nie! MINERWA!

Jego głos. Nie dobiegał z dna groty, z jego zastygłych ust. Wydawał się dobiegać ze ścian groty, z oddali.

\- MINERWA! Zostaw ją w spokoju! Zabij mnie, ale daj jej spokój!

Minerwa otworzyła oczy. Leżała w kałuży krwi, lewym policzkiem do posadzki. Przed sobą widziała spętanego Albusa. Czarodziej był cały czerwony, wyraźnie usiłując uwolnić się z krępujących go więzów. Po jego twarzy płynęły strumienie łez, ginąc w brodzie.

-Naprawdę ją pokochałeś? _Ją?_ – wyszeptał Grindelwald, po raz pierwszy strach ewidentny w jego głosie. Potem Minerwa usłyszała jego kroki i zobaczyła skraj jego szarej szaty z lewej strony. Niewybaczalna klątwa powoli puszczała, Minerwa podniosła się na kolana, by spojrzeć na Grindelwalda.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała takiej nienawiści – lodowate oczy Grindelwalda patrzyły na nią z taką agresją, że Minerwa już widziała, co zaraz nastąpi. Odwróciła się do Albusa. Popatrzyła mu w oczy. Usłyszała szelest, gdy Grindelwald uniósł różdżkę.

\- Zatem patrz jak umiera. Ostatnia z McGonagallów. – świst różdżki.

\- NIE!- z ust Albusa wydobył się przeraźliwy okrzyk.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA!

Minerwa nie odwróciła głowy. Chciała, by ostatnią rzeczą jaką widzi był Albus, a nie zielony blask zaklęcia uśmiercającego.

Ono jednak jej nie dosięgło. Z swojej perspektywy Minerwa ujrzała jak liny krępujące Albusa rozpadają się na kawałki, a z jego postaci wydobywa się białe światło, które uderza ją w pierś i odrzuca kilkanaście metrów dalej. Ułamek sekundy później zielony promień trafia w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą klęczała.

\- Expelliarmus! – wrzasnął Albus, wyciągając przed siebie jaśniejące białym blaskiem dłonie.

\- Rictusempra! – krzyknął Grindelwald, teraz stojący nieco dalej od Minerwy.

Obserwowała, jak dwa czerwone promienie zderzają się w powietrzu.

Albus nie miał różdżki, jego czar był o wiele trudniejszy, o wiele bardziej chaotyczny.

Powietrze wibrowało od ścierającej się magii. Szyby w wysokich oknach rozpadły się w drobny mak, zasypując posadzkę gradem odłamków. Posadzka drżała, od potężnych wibracji. Cała wieża musiała trząść się w posadach i jedynie silne zaklęcia ochronne trzymały ją w pionie. Minerwa jeszcze nigdy nie widziała starcia tak potężnych magów, których moc wystarczyłaby, by zmieść z powierzchni ziemi cały Londyn. Czy jednak którykolwiek z nich był o tyle silniejszy, by pokonać drugiego?

Minerwa uniosła krwawiącą rękę do głowy, usiłując zachować przytomność. Ból, jaki odczuwała, pulsował tępo w środku jej klatki piersiowej. Minuty mijały, jej siły odpływały, a oni nadal wyrzucali z siebie energię o niewyobrażalnej mocy.

To był koniec. Albus nie miał szans tego wygrać bez różdżki. Minerwa widziała jak na jego twarzy tworzy się grymas, a na jego skroniach pot. Obserwowała, jak ogromna, czerwona kula energii przesuwa się coraz bardziej w jego stronę.

Minerwa sięgnęła do najgłębszych pokładów swoich sił.

Przemieniła się tylko dzięki sile woli – jej przednie łapy ledwo utrzymywały ją w pionie.

Rozpędziła się, zmieniając się w rozmazaną kulę futra pędzącą ku Grindelwaldowi.

Czarnoksiężnik nie widział jej – za bardzo był skupiony na Albusie.

Minerwa skoczyła i zmieniła się w locie.

Uniesiona lewa dłoń zamieniła się w złote, jakby ptasie szpony, lśniące zielonym blaskiem.

Ręka Minerwy przebiła się przez wszystkie zaklęcia ochronne Grindelwalda – towarzyszył temu dźwięk rozbijającego się kryształu.

Ostre jak brzytwa szpony zatopiły się w jego gardle.

Krew trysnęła na twarz Minerwy.

Grindelwald nie mógł już utrzymywać zaklęcia wymierzonego w Albusa.

Jego krzyk odbił się echem w pustym pomieszczeniu, gdy skumulowana energia obu zaklęć poszybowała w jego stronę i uderzyła go w pierś, odrzucając kilka metrów dalej od Minerwy.

Długa, ozdobna różdżka wyleciała z jego dłoni i wpadła w ręce zdumionego Albusa.

Czarnoksiężnik chwycił się za krwawiące gardło.

\- Drętwota. – z różdżki wystrzelił kolejny czerwony promień, teraz jednak to Dumbledore ją dzierżył, a jego czar ogłuszył Grindelwalda.

Minerwa, która upadła, gdy zaklęcie trafiło jej kata, teraz czuła gwałtownie uciekające siły- jej dłoń na powrót wróciła do normalnego kształtu, ale energia, potrzebna do przebicia wszystkich barier ochronnych Grindelwalda, była zbyt duża. Działała instynktownie, nawet nie umiała stwierdzić, czy dokonała tego transmutacją, czystą magią czy siłą umysłu. Efekt był taki, że jakimś cudem złamała bariery ochronne najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika na świecie i rozorała mu gardło. To byłoby zbyt wiele dla każdego.

Umierała. Towarzyszący jej ból był wszechobecny.

\- Minerwa! Minnie, najdroższa! Nie możesz umrzeć, nie teraz! Nie możesz mnie zostawić samego!- Albus dopadł do niej, delikatnie podniósł z ziemi i umieścił jej głowę na swoich kolanach. W jego oczach Minerwa widziała lęk i łzy.

\- Albus. – wyszeptała.

Jego oczy zamigotały.

A potem jego twarz się rozmyła.

Minerwa odpłynęła, a ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widziała, były migoczące, niepokojąco błękitne tęczówki mężczyzny, którego kochała.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore stał w małym korytarzu, przy szybie oddzielającej go od sali, w której położono Minerwę.

Była to najbardziej chroniona sala w szpitalu, otoczona dziesiątkami ochronnych zaklęć. Sam dorzucił własną bańkę ochronną, pochłaniającą magiczne promieniowanie, wydzielane przez Minerwę.

Serce mu się krajało, gdy patrzył na jej wątłą, kruchą postać, okutaną szerokimi pasami bezpieczeństwa, unieruchamiającymi ją na dużym, szpitalnym łóżku. To było konieczne – Minerwa rzucała się w marazmie, krzyczała i drapała paznokciami w łóżko. Stanowiła zagrożenie, nie tylko dla uzdrowicieli, ale także dla siebie.

Przerażające spazmy targające jej ciałem zaczęły się około godziny temu. Wcześniej była zupełnie nieprzytomna, a uzdrowiciele z czystej przezorności umieścili ją w tym miejscu.

Albus nie mógł patrzeć jak czarownica zwija się z bólu, w podobny sposób, jak wtedy, gdy Grindelwald rzucił na nią zaklęcie Cruciatus.

Nic nie raniło Albusa bardziej, niż obserwowanie jej cierpienia.

Tylko jedna rzecz przerażała go bardziej – myśl o jej śmierci.

Tylko dlatego był w stanie rozerwać więzy Grindelwalda. Tylko dlatego zdołał utrzymywać zaklęcie rozbrajające, rzucone bez użycia różdżki. Tylko dzięki niej ostatecznie zwyciężył i zdobył Czarną Różdżkę.

Chociaż technicznie tak naprawdę to ona pokonała Grindelwalda.

Albus, po teleportowaniu Minerwy do św. Munga i upewnieniu się, że otrzyma należytą opiekę i ochronę, wrócił do Niemiec, by pomóc brytyjskim siłom stworzyć z Nurmengardu ostateczne więzienie dla Grindelwalda. Przenoszenie go do Anglii byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne – trzeba było jak najszybciej osadzić go w miejscu, z którego nie byłby w stanie uciec. Więzienie, które zbudował dla swoich wrogów, miało stać się jego własnym miejscem kary.

Gellert nadal był nieprzytomny, gdy Albus przelewitował go do ultrastrzeżonej celi na szczycie twierdzy. W innym wypadku nauczyciel pewnie nie ręczył by za siebie. Musiał jednak to zrobić, tylko on mógł rzucić czary, które związały by czarnoksiężnika z twierdzą na zawsze.

Gdy opuszczał ponurą wieżę, powiadomiono go, że w twierdzy znaleziono setki czarnomagicznych ksiąg, artefaktów i specyfików. Jedna piąta pomieszczeń w wieży to były laboratoria, w których Grindelwald pracował nad swoimi mrocznymi planami. Prawdziwe więzienne cele, były w większości puste - znaleziono tylko kilka ciał i jednego żywego czarodzieja, aczkolwiek bardzo wycieńczonego.

Armia Grindelwalda została rozgromiona w ostatecznej bitwie pod twierdzą – większość czarnoksiężników zginęła, lecz niedobitki natychmiast przetransportowano do Azkabanu.

Nikt nie wiedział, co wydarzyło się z tysiącami magicznych więźniów z całej Europy, których Grindelwald ściągał do Nurmengardu.

Jedyną osobą, która mogła coś tam odkryć, była Minerwa.

Albus w skupieniu się jej przyglądał.

Gdy ją wtedy zobaczył, zdaną na łaskę Grindelwalda, przeżył szok.

Teraz wiedział, że to była tylko część horroru.

Minerwę przebrano w szpitalną koszulę – Albus dokładnie widział jej patykowate nogi i ręce, które wydawały się jeszcze chudsze, poprzez krępujące je więzy. Uzdrowiciele poinformowali go, że Minerwa ważyła zaledwie 45 kilogramów, co przy jej wzroście było praktycznie zagłodzeniem. Całe jej ciało pokrywały blizny – Albus nie potrafił ocenić, czy były to blizny po ranach zadanych podczas walki na froncie, czy późniejsze, być może spowodowane przez Grindelwalda. Skóra Minerwy była prawie przezroczysta, ukazująca żyły i tętnice. Jej ciało już w niczym nie przypominało tego dzieła sztuki, jakie stanowiło jeszcze kilka lat temu, gdy obracał ją w tańcu na Balu Noworocznym.

Jednak największa zmiana zaszła na jej twarzy.

Policzki się zapadły, uwydatniając lekko wystające wysokie kości policzkowe. Usta jeszcze niedawno stanowiły ziejącą ranę, wyraźnie obgryzane i przygryzane do żywego ciała. Uzdrowiciele uleczyli te rany, ale teraz jej usta, niegdyś tak pełne i nęcące, przypominały wąską kreskę. Kiedyś zdrowe, lśniące włosy zniknęły, zastąpione przez kilka lichych kosmyków – Minerwa była prawie łysa. Jednak największa zmiana zaszła w jej oczach. Prawie pozbawione wachlarza gęstych rzęs, okalane jedynie sinymi cieniami, wydawały się lekko wyłupiaste.

I choć ich kolor nie uległ zmianie – nadal były perfekcyjnie szmaragdowe, to ich wyraz uległ całkowitej przemianie. Albus ujrzał w nich coś, czego nigdy by nie spodziewał się tam znaleźć – czysty strach, smutek i rozpacz.

Minerwa była teraz cieniem czarownicy, którą pamiętał.

A to wszystko było winą Grindelwalda.

\- Profesorze? – ktoś delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia. Ze smutkiem oderwał wzrok od Minerwy i obrócił się. Obok stała poważna panna Pomfrey.

\- Tak, panno Pomfrey? – zapytał uprzejmie, próbując zamaskować zdenerwowanie.

\- Najlepsi uzdrowiciele w kraju naradzają się już od godziny. Uważa pan, że jest bardzo źle? – Albus zauważył, że oczy Poppy pełne są łez. Nie był w stanie jej pocieszyć.

\- Nie wiemy, co przeszła przez tyle miesięcy w Nurmengardzie. Na moich oczach została potraktowana potężnym zaklęciem sprawiającym ból. Ludzie tracą zmysły, gdy zbyt długo są pod wpływem tego czaru. – wyjaśnił.

Poppy wybuchła szlochem, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Albus położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, ale ona strząsnęła ją i pobiegła korytarzem. Czarodziej westchnął.

Za szybą, młoda czarownica drżała w konwulsjach, a jej przeraźliwe krzyki były tak głośne, że trzęsły się szyby w całym szpitalu.

Minęły trzy godziny. Stan Minerwy nie poprawiał się, choć siła jej ataków na bariery była coraz mniejsza – Albus czuł to.

Usłyszał kroki i przyciszone głosy – oto korytarzem zbliżało się gremium najlepszych uzdrowicieli, z dyrektorem szpitala, Curem Salvivanem na czele. Albus wiedział, że nie mają dobrych wieści – wystarczyło spojrzeć na ściągniętą smutkiem twarz starego druha, oraz na jego nerwowo zacierane dłonie. Albus poczekał cierpliwie, aż uzdrowiciele ustawią się wokół niego. Następnie uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Albusie, zasadniczo nie wiemy, kto jest uprawniony do otrzymywania informacji o stanie zdrowia lady McGonagall, ale uznaliśmy, że ty masz prawo do pełnego zakresu wiedzy. – oświadczył Cure. Albus machnął niecierpliwie ręką, szpitalne procedury miały teraz dla niego najmniejsze znaczenie.

\- A więc przejdę do sedna – dziewczyna jest całkowicie zagłodzona, pozbawiona wszelkich witamin i składników mineralnych, to cud, że jej ciało jeszcze normalnie funkcjonuje. Musi wymuszać to jej moc, co jest podwójnie zaskakujące, zważywszy na fakt, że co uda jej się zaoszczędzić, jej ciało zwraca w formie czystej energii, rozpraszającej się w otoczeniu. Nie umiemy wyjaśnić tego zjawiska. – przyznał uzdrowiciel.

Albus, intensywnie analizujący usłyszane informacje, miał pewną hipotezę.

\- Widzisz Cure, Minerwa to niesłychanie potężna czarownica. Ludzie tacy jak ona mają, że tak powiem, określony limit mocy, jaką ich organizm może składować. Gdy ten poziom jest przekroczony, muszą pozbywać się nadwyżki energii. Podczas nauki Minerwy w Hogwarcie nauczyłem ją dokonywać tego ,,oczyszczenia" w odpowiednio przydatny i bezpieczny sposób. Wydaje mi się jednak, że Minerwa musiała przeżyć coś, co zaburzyło ten limit. Zaniżyło go do minimalnego poziomu. – wyjaśnił Albus. Doskonale widział zdumienie i niepokój na twarzach uzdrowicieli, w miarę jak zdradzał im te informacje. Reagowali tak, jak się spodziewał – strachem. To przypomniało mu, że dokładnie chęć uchronienia Minerwy przed tym strachem kierowała Robertem McGonagall, gdy wmawiał córce, że najważniejsza jest kontrola.

\- To interesująca hipoteza, Albusie. Potrafiłbyś jednak pomóc jej wrócić na ten wcześniejszy poziom? Musi nabierać mocy, by przeżyć. – odpowiedział Cure.

\- Nie wiem, czy to jest coś, na co można wpłynąć. Należałoby najpierw ustanowić z nią jakąś formę kontaktu.

\- To błędne koło. Nie odzyska przytomności, dopóki nie zyska sił. Nie jesteśmy w stanie obudzić jej z tego marazmu.

\- Mógłbym spróbować sięgnąć do jej umysłu. – zaproponował Albus.

Cure pokręcił głową.

\- Nie wiesz, co możesz tam zastać, Albusie. Nie wiemy, czy to był jedyny raz gdy została poddana niewybaczalnej klątwie. Jeśli Grindelwald torturował ją wcześniej, to jej umysł może być nieodwracalnie uszkodzony.

\- Czyli nie potraficie stwierdzić, jakie krzywdy jej wyrządził? – zapytał Albus z bólem.

\- Klątwa Cruciatus nie zostawia wyraźnych śladów na ciele – za to nieodwracalne na umyśle. Minerwa ma wiele blizn i sińców, których pochodzenia trudno się dopatrzyć – na przykład blizna na brzuchu równie dobrze mogła zostać po ranie zadanej zaklęciem tnącym, kuchennym tasakiem, czy cesarskim cięciem. To są blizny po ranach, które jej organizm uleczył sam – w przypadku tak potężnej czarownicy tempo samoleczenia jest bardzo szybkie i nie sposób określić daty doznania rany. Oczywiście ma kilka blizn po odmrożeniach, oparzeniach, ale one równie dobrze mogły powstać podczas walki na froncie. – cierpliwie objaśniał dyrektor szpitala.

\- Ma jakieś inne obrażenia?- zapytał Albus.

\- Miała złamane kończyny, ale tak samo nie wiemy, czy złamała je tydzień, miesiąc czy rok temu. Jej organy są nieuszkodzone, choć bardzo osłabione. Brak witamin spowodował problemy z zębami i włosami, ale już podaliśmy jej odpowiednie mikstury. Odżywiamy ją, ale trochę potrwa, zanim wróci do normalnej wagi. Z fizycznego punktu widzenia, robimy wszystko co w naszej mocy. Ale w kwestii jej umysłu i magii – nie wiemy, jak jej pomóc. – wyznał uzdrowiciel.

Albus przez chwilę kontemplował wypowiedź starego kolegi. Potem podjął decyzję:

\- Muszę się z nią porozumieć. Spróbuję użyć legilimencji. – rzekł.

\- Dumbledore, to czarna magia. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, żadne z nas nie będzie w stanie ci pomóc. Nie wspominając o tym, że nie powinniśmy pozwalać na takie rzeczy w szpitalu. – odpowiedział Salvivan.

\- W ministerstwie wiedzą, że posiadłem tę sztukę, podobnie jak Minerwa. I zrobię to na własne ryzyko. Jedyne, czego potrzebuję, to ktoś, kto wyprowadziłby mnie, gdybym zaczął zwijać się z bólu. – Albus był zdeterminowany. I choć większość uzdrowicieli nie popierała jego pomysłu, wyczuli, że nic nie zdziałają, spierając się z nim.

\- Jesteś pewien? Jesteś bardzo silnie emocjonalnie związany z tą dziewczyną, co jeśli odkryjesz w jej umyśle coś, czego nie będziesz w stanie znieść?- zapytał ponuro Cure.

Albus miał nadzieję, że na jego policzki nie wstąpił rumieniec. Był jednak gotowy na wszystko – był to winien Minerwie. Wszyscy zawdzięczali jej tak wiele…

\- Jestem pewien. Tylko ja mogę to zrobić.

\- Zatem pomogę ci. – oznajmił zaskakująco Salvivan. Nikt nie kwestionował jego decyzji – Albus musiał przyznać, że jego przyjaciel ma posłuch wśród swoich podwładnych.

Po ustawieniu odpowiednich barier, otworzono przed nimi pancerne drzwi do sali Minerwy.

Jej wybuchy energii były już bardzo słabe. Jej krzyki zamieniły się w pełne bólu jęki. Więzy na jej ciele też już nie naprężały się tak mocno. Albus wyczarował dla siebie krzesło po jej prawej stronie. Cure stanął za nim.

Najpierw nauczyciel ostrożnie dotknął jej prawej dłoni. Mimo ochronnych barier, przeskoczyła między nimi iskra. Sama Minerwa zdawała się tego nie zauważać – jej twarz dalej była wykrzywiona bólem.

Albus zamknął oczy i zagłębił w swój umysł. Po wzmocnieniu ochraniających go murów ostrożnie wysłał myśl sondującą.

Umysł Minerwy nie był chroniony przez mury.

Otaczało go pole czystego bólu.

Gdy jego myśl wpłynęła w to pole, umysł Minerwy zareagował natychmiast.

Potężny myślowy ładunek, naładowany bólem, pomknął w stronę Albusa, rozsypując kilka pierwszych warstw jego murów w drobny mak. Albus instynktownie zacisnął zęby, gdy atak wbił się klinem w jego umysł. Wycofał się jak najszybciej.

Gdy otworzył oczy, stał oparty plecami na szybie, za którą był jeszcze kilka minut temu. Obok stał Cure, jego twarz ściągnięta niepokojem.

Minerwa leżała na łóżku, w miarę nieruchomo. Teraz jednak jej oczy były otwarte.

Wpatrywała się prosto w Albusa. Jej szmaragdowo- zielone oczy były puste, zupełnie pozbawione emocji.

\- Albus. Błagam. Zabij mnie. – powiedziała, a potem jej powieki opadły.

Albus rzucił się w jej stronę, ale Cure odepchnął go. Albus upadł na ziemię, a do pomieszczenia wpadło kilku uzdrowicieli. Profesor podniósł się, a w jego oczach błyszczał gniew.

\- Cure! Co to ma znaczyć?- krzyknął, patrząc jak uzdrowiciele rzucają jakieś czary na bezwładne ciało Minerwy.

\- Albus, uspokój się! Wszystko jest dobrze. – Cure pociągnął go do wyjścia, krzywiąc się na widok iskier strzelających z dłoni Albusa.

\- Dobrze?!

-Rozpoznała cię! Jej wypowiedź była spójna i logiczna. Jej mózg musi funkcjonować bez zarzutu.

\- Na Merlina, ona właśnie błagała mnie o śmierć! – Albus nie dbał już o nic. Dawno nie był tak przerażony. Cure chwycił go za ramiona i zmusił do spojrzenia na siebie.

\- Albus. Musisz dać jej czas. Może właśnie tego jej potrzeba.

Albus zerknął na Minerwę. Leżała nieruchomo, ale jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się lekko. Westchnął z rezygnacją i pozwolił się wyprowadzić z szpitalnej sali.

Na korytarzu spotkał zatroskaną Augustę Longbottom.

\- Co z nią, profesorze? – zapytała szczerze.

\- Musimy czekać. Frank? – Albus gorączkowo usiłował znaleźć jakiś czynnik rozpraszający jego niewesołe myśli.

\- Zostawiłam go z Amelią Bones. Zostanę tu z nią. Pan powinien iść odpocząć, albo coś zjeść. A i jeszcze przed szpitalem koczuje grupa dziennikarzy i czarodziejów, którzy chcą dostać jakieś informacje odnośnie Grindelwalda i całej misji. – odpowiedziała Augusta.

Albus przymknął oczy ze znużeniem.

\- Może być jeszcze gorzej? – zapytał, choć bardziej samego siebie, niż stojącą obok czarownicę.

\- Podobno minister magii zamierza osobiście przybyć do szpitala.

Albus tym razem zaklął głośno. Nie zwrócił uwagi na pełne zdumienia spojrzenie Augusty.

Spencer-Moon był ostatnią osobą, którą Albus chciał oglądać. Człowiek ten działał na niego jak przysłowiowa płachta na byka- przez ostatnie miesiące otwarcie się kłócili – polityk chciał, by Albus samodzielnie włamał się do Nurmengardu i zaatakował Grindelwalda. Ostatecznie nauczyciel postawił na swoim, gromadząc i prowadząc ogromną armię sił sprzymierzonych. Minister nie mógł wybaczyć mu tego afrontu i otwarcie knuł za jego plecami. Od miesięcy szukał powodu, by oskarżyć go o zdradę. Znalazł go, przesłuchawszy Aberfortha, ale było już za późno – armia dowodzona przez Albusa odnosiła za duże sukcesy, by ją wycofać. I choć teraz Albus miał w dłoni wszystkie asy – ostatecznie Grindelwald _został pokonany,_ nauczyciel wciąż miał w pamięci jedną rzecz – on nie był zależny od ministerstwa, ale Minerwa nadal pozostawała podwładną ministra. Nie znał układu łączącego jej z ministrem, ale nie mógł udawać, że on nie istnieje.

Nawet jeśli to Spencer-Moon zdradził Minerwę. Porzucił ją na pastwę losu, spisał na straty, choć wcześniej podobno wiązał z nią wielkie nadzieje.

Albus pamiętał o ministrze, ale zupełnie zapomniał o publice, spragnionej informacji. Wyminął Augustę i szybkim krokiem przeszedł przez kilka korytarzy, by stanąć przed oknem wychodzącym na ulicę poniżej. Bardzo ostrożnie uchylił firankę.

Pod szpitalem, na ulicy, zgromadziło się kilkudziesięciu czarodziejów, wyraźnie odróżniających się wśród pędzących w różne strony mugoli. Byli ubrani w długie szaty, a niektórzy nawet nie zdjęli swoich tiar. W dłoniach trzymali wielkie aparaty, a ich oczy nie przestawały śledzić głównego wejścia.

Było oczywiste, że społeczność chciała wiedzieć, jak ujęto Grindelwalda. Minęło kilka godzin, ale nadal tylko trzy osoby znały przebieg ostatecznego pojedynku – on, Grindelwald i Minerwa. Albus zdradził uzdrowicielom tylko tyle, że Minerwa została potraktowana klątwą Cruciatus, nic więcej. Nikt nawet nie wiedział, że to _ona_ pokonała Grindelwalda.

Albus miał wrażenie, że prawda o tym, co się wydarzyło, w jakiś sposób należy się zwykłym czarodziejom i czarownicom, którzy niejednokrotnie zostali poważnie dotknięci przez tę okropną wojnę. Z drugiej jednak strony, to Minerwa powinna mieć decydujące zdanie. Albus postanowił zaczekać, by je poznać.

Nawet nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że Minerwa mogłaby już nigdy nie wrócić do zdrowia.

\- Coś należałoby im powiedzieć. – odezwał się za nim chłodny, znajomy głos. Albus odskoczył od okna, niechęć wyraźna na jego twarzy. Augusta miała rację. Minister osobiście chciał zbadać sytuację.

\- Nie powiem nic, dopóki Minerwa się nie obudzi. – odpowiedział Albus, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Powiedziano mi, że nie wiadomo _kiedy i czy to w ogóle nastąpi._ Będziesz się tu ukrywał tygodniami? – zapytał minister.

\- Jeśli będzie trzeba, to tak. – Albus buńczucznie wysunął podbródek.

\- Mniejsza z tym. Powinieneś jednak powiedzieć _mnie._ Minerwa nadal pozostaje związana ze mną aurorską przysięgą. – przypomniał minister.

\- Dlatego to ona będzie z panem rozmawiać. Grindelwald został unieszkodliwiony i to jest najważniejsze. – Albus niby mimochodem wyciągnął Czarną Różdżkę z kieszeni. Doskonale widział, jak źrenice ministra lekko rozszerzają się na jej widok.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że w tej wojnie chodziło jedynie o Grindelwalda? Każde z was zostanie wezwane przez Wizengamot na świadka w jego procesie. Jeśli złamał umysł Minerwy i znalazł się w posiadaniu naszych najtajniejszych sekretów, wszyscy, którzy zginęli od tego momentu będą na jej sumieniu. Muszę z nią pomówić, muszę jej uświadomić, że jedno nieostrożne słowo i wcale nie przestanie być ofiarą.

Albus poczuł, jak jego twarz wykrzywia wyraz zdumienia. Minerwa była więźniem Grindelwalda. Jak niby miała bronić się przed nim? Przecież to ona była pokrzywdzoną, ona…

\- Gdzie ona jest? – niecierpliwie zapytał minister.

\- Jest nieprzytomna. Nie będzie z panem rozmawiać. – wycedził Albus przez zaciśnięte ze złości zęby.

\- Porozmawiam zatem z uzdrowicielami. I _gdyby_ się obudziła, powiedz jej, że muszę z nią jak najszybciej pomówić. – nie czekając na odpowiedź Albusa, Spencer- Moon odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Zza załomu korytarza dołączyło do niego tuzin aurorów ochrony.

Albus zacisnął pięści. Wiedział, że powojenna gra z ministrem będzie trudna i złożona, w końcu Spencer-Moon był wyśmienitym przykładem człowieka skorumpowanego przez władzę. Teraz, gdy jego pozycja zależała od Albusa, był jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny. Szczególnie że nadal czekali na dołączenie do gry głównego gracza – Minerwy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Moi wierni Czytelnicy! Grindelwald został pokonany, wojna dobiega końca, zanim przejdziemy jednak do kolejnego tomu, dostaniecie jeszcze kilka rozdziałów ukazujących jak nasi bohaterowie i cała magiczna społeczność usiłują ustosunkować się do tego, co się wydarzyło i ułożyć sobie życie na nowo. Cieszę się, że uda nam się zamknąć ten tom do końca kwietnia - wiem, jak bardzo był brutalny i depresyjny, ale idzie wiosna i obiecuję, że następne tomy nie będą tak pełne cierpienia (choć nie obiecuję, że ono zniknie całkowicie). Serdecznie dziękuję wszystkim, którzy znaleźli czas i chęć by napisać parę słów komentarza:

Lirthea - pięknie dziękuję za twoją opinię. Tworzenie nowych postaci jest ciekawym procesem, ale te kanoniczne uwielbiam tak bardzo, że nie mogłabym ich nie wykorzystać. Myślę, że jedną z moich niewielu zalet jest pewna konsekwencja w działaniu (chociaż może tymi ładnymi słowami maskuję często zwykły ośli upór ;) ), dlatego często wracam do pewnych sytuacji, nawet po wielu rozdziałach i dlatego też Albus jest taki a nie inny. Założyłam na początku, że to nie jest jeszcze ten Albus manipulator, ten przewidujący wszystko mentor. Geniusz tak, ale raczej w dziedzinie transmutacji i używania magii, a nie wpływania na działania wszystkich wokół. Mogłam trochę przesadzić (całe to pisanie na pewno nie jest idealne, co do tego nie mam złudzeń), ale też chciałam pokazać, że do tego momentu relacja z Gellertem była najważniejszą w jego życiu. Oczywiście manipulacyjna strona jego charakteru też się pojawi, i to już w kolejnym tomie, ( i przysporzy wiele cierpienia Minerwie), ale to już będzie starszy Albus, dojrzalszy, dłużej obserwujący świat i ludzi. I tak, mam wstępnie stworzone siedem tomów tej historii ( z zakończeniem!), więc jeśli tylko ta historia wam się nie znudzi i zostanie choć jedna osoba czekająca na ciąg dalszy to nie zamierzam tego porzucać.

Minerwa - dobieranie długości rozdziałów to jedna z najmniej przyjemnych rzeczy w edycji całości, dwa ostatnie są dłuższe, ale jak będzie dalej to zobaczymy. Jeśli chodzi o te kulturalne smaczki, to mam wielką frajdę w wyszukiwaniu informacji, no i jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie Hogwartu w innym miejscu niż Szkocja. A co do monarchii, to mogłabym o tym rozprawiać godzinami - na przestrzeni lat zebrałam sporo informacji o wszystkich europejskich monarchiach, ale od brytyjskiej się zaczęło i to ona jest najbliższa mojemu sercu, chociaż muszę zaznaczyć, że najbardziej interesuje mnie okres od początku panowania królowej Wiktorii do początków panowania Elżbiety II (ekhm lata życia królowej Marii). Nie byłabym sobą, gdybym nie wplotła royalsów w tą historię, ale to tylko tak subtelnie, dla kolorytu.

Kitiaa- wiem, że trochę popłynęłam jeśli chodzi o brutalność i całe cierpienie, ale to było konieczne. Kolejny tom będzie trochę radośniejszy, ale szczerze, to zazdroszczę umiejętności pisania fluffów, bo mnie tego typu wątki jednak idą dość topornie. Miło mi, że doceniasz moje pomysły i cierpliwość. Ostatnio, będąc zmuszoną do znalezienia swoich zalet, stwierdziłam właśnie, że determinacja, konsekwencja i cierpliwość to są takie solidne cechy, z których mogę być dumna. Zaś kreatywność to inna bajka, bo ta historia miała mnie trochę oderwać od bardzo schematycznego myślenia, do którego mam niestety duże tendencje, a które niestety zabija pomysłowość.

Uinena - wielkie dzięki za te wszystkie miłe komplementy! Ja z jednej strony się cieszę, że Harry nie dowiaduje się za wiele o Minerwie, bo jak się przekonacie, nie lubię ignorować kanonu, a ignorowanie informacji, które dopiero potem pojawiły się na Pottermore jest łatwiejsze. Ujmę to tak, że ta garstka informacji wyciągana z tych nielicznych sytuacji z Minerwą w moim przypadku okazała się idealną dozą pożywki dla wyobraźni. W moim opowiadaniu Harry będzie wiedział może odrobinę więcej, ale jego nieświadomość będzie wynikała raczej z a) manipulacyjnych planów Albusa, b) niezdolności Minerwy do podzielenia się długo ukrywanymi sekretami c) braku u Harry'ego umiejętności dogłębnych obserwacji interakcji naszych głównych bohaterów.

AkatsukiSinon - rozdziały z Minerwą jako nauczycielką oczywiście będą, choć nie wiem na ile spełnią twoje oczekiwania, bo kariera pedagogiczna Minerwy to tylko jeden z wielu wątków przewijających się przez tą historię. Naturalnie nauczanie to ważna część życia Minerwy i będę starała się to ująć, ale sama ocenisz na ile to się uda. Mały spojler - Huncwoci pojawią się już w kolejnym tomie!

Jeszcze raz dziękuję komentującym i śledzącym tą historię - dawajcie koniecznie znać co sądzicie o finale!

Emeraldina


	28. Chapter 28

Tydzień później Albus czuwał u boku Minerwy, delikatnie ściskając jej dłoń.

Od tamtego chwilowego obudzenia nie pozbywała się już mocy, co było dobrym sygnałem. Jej ciało powoli nabierało sił, wyglądała o wiele lepiej, niż kiedy Albus zobaczył ją w Nurmengardzie. Mikstury uzdrowicieli z św. Munga naprawdę zdziałały cuda. Waga Minerwy podskoczyła w górę. Widać to było na jej sylwetce – już nie była chorobliwie chuda. Jej skóra, choć nadal blada, nie wydawała się tak krucha, a blizny były mniej widoczne. Po rozszarpanych ranach na nadgarstkach nie było śladu. Częściowo odrastały jej włosy, teraz niczym aureola rozłożone na poduszce.

Nikt nie potrafił ocenić stanu jej psychiki. Z zdumiewającą regularnością Minerwa wpadała w amok, w którym rzucała się na łóżku, usiłowała rozerwać krępujące ją więzy, krzyczała i krzywiła się z bólu. Albus nie mógł na nią patrzeć w tym stanie, ale trwał przy niej, bo jego cichy szept zdawał się ją lekko uspokajać. Tak przynajmniej twierdzili uzdrowiciele. Dla Albusa to było marne pocieszenie, bo po kilku godzinach drgawek i wrzasków Minerwa traciła siły i zapadała w śpiączkę. To powtarzało się codziennie, dlatego uzdrowiciele uznali, że coś blokuje sen Minerwy- gdy zasypiała, jej ciało reagowało podobnie jak przy niewybaczalnej klątwie bólu, choć niewątpliwie najbardziej atakowany był jej umysł. Niemniej jednak żaden z uzdrowicieli nie umiał określić przyczyny. To mógł być podany kiedyś eliksir, jakaś czarnomagiczna klątwa albo coś jeszcze innego.

Albus jednak wiedział, że ten stan nie może trwać w nieskończoność – prawidłowy sen był niezbędny do życia.

Wiedział to z autopsji, bo przez cały tydzień jego sen ograniczył się do krótkich drzemek u jej boku. Czasem przychodzili też przyjaciele Minerwy, jak Augusta, Poppy czy Alastor. Przynosili Albusowi jedzenie – bez nich pewnie by o tym zapominał. Uzdrowiciele kręcili głowami na jego upartość, ale pozwolili mu transmutować twarde szpitalne krzesło w wygodny fotel. Byli wyjątkowo wyrozumiali, zważywszy na fakt, że musieli użerać się z armią dziennikarzy czarodziejskich gazet, którzy koczowali przed budynkiem szpitala, z każdym dniem coraz mocniej przykuwając uwagę mugoli. Nikogo nie omijała ciekawość – Albus widział ją wypisaną na wielu twarzach. Nikt go jednak nie zapytał wprost jak Grindelwald został ,,unieszkodliwiony" jak napisano w oświadczeniu ministra. To oświadczenie było właściwie jedynym publicznym potwierdzeniem końca wojny. Tak jakby marazm, w którym pogrążona była Minerwa, udzielił się wszystkim.

Albus lekko uniósł jej bezwładną dłoń. Długie, chude palce wydawały się tak kruche, a jednak to one zmieniły bieg dziejów. Nie miał pojęcia, jak Minerwa zdołała samą dłonią przebić się przez wszystkie bariery ochronne otaczające Grindelwalda, ani skąd znalazła na to siły.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bitwy, jakie stoczyła Minerwa w swojej głowie podczas tego tygodnia, znała tylko ona sama. W jakimś stopniu pozostawała świadoma tego, co się wokół niej działo – wizyt przyjaciół, mikstur podawanych przez uzdrowicieli, obecności Albusa.

Tylko dzięki niemu udało jej się zatrzymać uciekającą magię. Magazynowała ją w sobie jak cenny ładunek, którego nie miała od bardzo dawna. Wiedziała, że Albus jest obok. Nie chciała go ranić gwałtownie uwalnianą mocą, więc siłą woli zatrzymywała ją. I to było zwycięstwo.

Częściej jednak spotykały ją porażki. Nie sypiała prawie wcale. Ilekroć jej umysł rozluźniał się, by odpłynąć w sen, atakował ją ból, który musiała kumulować w sobie zamiast magii. Minerwa nie była uzdrowicielką, nie była też teoretykiem umysłu, ale znała siebie na tyle, by stwierdzić, że długotrwałe tortury uszkodziły jej wewnętrzny limit magazynowanej magii, a miejsce zazwyczaj zajmowane przez moc zajął ból. Skumulowała go w sobie tyle, że konsumował jej umysł, nie znajdując dla siebie ujścia.

Do tego musiała mierzyć się ze skutkami diabelskiego zaklęcia wymyślonego przez Grindelwalda. Ilekroć udało jej się zasnąć, atakowały ją koszmarne wizje – grota, najdrożsi jej ludzie, torturowani i zabijani przez Grindelwalda. Minerwa widziała ich martwe ciała już tyle razy, że teoretycznie powinna się do tego przyzwyczaić, ale ten widok wstrząsał nią za każdym razem. Jej serce przyśpieszało swój rytm, gdy tylko widziała skalne ściany groty, ból i strach rosły z każdą sekundą obserwowanych okropności. Wreszcie jej męka sięgała apogeum, gdy zmuszona była wychylić się przez krawędź rozpadliny, by ujrzeć oskarżycielskie, szklane oczy Albusa, leżącego na górze rozkładających się zwłok. Krzyczała i wyła, ale ból nie ustępował, a cała scena powtarzała się tak długo, aż traciła świadomość.

Tak egzystowała przez tydzień. Na granicy świadomości, na granicy szaleństwa, na granicy śmierci.

To nie mogło trwać. Mogła albo umrzeć, skonsumowana bólem, albo walczyć, o spokój duszy i umysłu.

Była ostatnią z klanu McGonagallów. Oni nigdy się nie poddawali.

Była również Gryfonką. Jeśli miarą jej odwagi miało być stawienie czoła demonom własnego umysłu, musiała to zrobić.

Gdy odzyskała świadomość tego, co się wokół niej dzieje, Minerwa skupiła się na obecności Albusa. Był tu, dbał o nią. Nie opuszczał jej ani na chwilę. Czuła jak delikatnie łapie ją za rękę. Pozwoliła swojemu umysłowi dryfować, jednocześnie nie tracąc z uwagi Albusa. Minęło sporo czasu, gdy zrozumiała, że ogarnia ją sen. Ból powrócił razem z nim, ale Minerwa myślała jedynie o palcach Albusa gładzącego wierzch jej dłoni. Oczywiście potem nadeszła wizja. Minerwa usiłowała ją odepchnąć z całej siły, próbując przywieść inny obraz na powierzchnię – Albus uśmiechający się do niej z dumą, Albus obracający ją w tańcu.

Walka wymagała ogromnego wysiłku. Minerwa jednak nie szczędziła sił.

Wreszcie okropna, straszliwa wizja zaczęła blednąć. Zamiast niej pojawił się obraz migoczących, niebieskich oczu, pełnych tego uczucia, które było nie do pomylenia z żadnym innym – miłości.

Minerwa, po raz pierwszy od ponad miesiąca zasnęła prawdziwym snem.

Jej umysł obudził się dziesięć godzin później – pierwszym zarejestrowanym doznaniem był uścisk Albusa na jej dłoni. Przez chwilę cieszyła się tym wrażeniem, jak również ogólnymi zaletami długiego snu – czuła się o wiele silniejsza.

Uznała, że nadszedł czas, by otworzyć oczy.

Światło było przytłumione- musiała być noc albo późny wieczór. Albus siedział tuż obok na wygodnym fotelu – patrzył na ich złączone dłonie, nie zauważył więc, że jest w pełni przytomna.

Zupełnie świadomie, ścisnęła jego dłoń.

Ze zdumieniem uniósł głowę. Na widok jej otwartych oczu na jego twarzy pojawił się najpierw niepokój, a potem radość. Jego oczy zamigotały.

Minerwa uniosła kąciki ust.

\- Minnie. Słyszysz mnie? – zapytał cicho, drżącym głosem.

Powoli skinęła głową – nie ufała jeszcze swojemu głosowi. Widziała jak Albus wydaje z siebie westchnienie ulgi. Poczuła jak jej oczy wilgotnieją.

\- Na Merlina. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się bałem. – wyszeptał Albus. Minerwa wyciągnęła rękę, by otrzeć łzę spływającą po jego policzku. Potrząsnęła głową:

\- Opowiedz mi o wszystkim. – jakoś udało jej się wydobyć z siebie głos, choć jej słowa były bardzo ciche.

Albus przez chwilę studiował jej twarz, a potem rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na drzwi. Zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na jego ręce.

\- Potem. Teraz mi powiedz. Co się działo? – zapytała uparcie.

Albus zaczął opowiadać o tym jak od miesiąca prowadził armię pod Nurmengard, aż w końcu ujrzał przed sobą morze szarych szat – Grindelwald zgromadził wszystkich swoich zwolenników, znacznie przeważających liczbą siły sprzymierzonych. Po wielu godzinach walk udało im się zbliżyć do twierdzy na tyle, by Albus mógł do niej wejść, uporawszy się najpierw z dziesiątkami zaklęć ochronnych.

\- I wtedy wszedłem do tego wielkiego, szarego pomieszczenia i zobaczyłem różdżkę Grindelwalda wycelowaną w twoje serce. – Albus urwał i odwrócił głowę, ale Minerwa wiedziała, że usiłuje ukryć grymas bólu na twarzy.

\- Co działo się po tym, jak straciłam przytomność? – zapytała.

Albus opowiedział jej o uwięzieniu Grindelwalda w najwyższej, najbardziej strzeżonej celi Nurmengardu. Wyznał jej prawdę o swoim strachu, że jego zaklęcia nie okażą się dość silne, by zatrzymać Gellerta. Zrelacjonował jej cały pobyt w szpitalu i troskę jej przyjaciół oraz hipotezy uzdrowicieli. Minerwa nie skomentowała ich ani słowem. Wreszcie Albus opowiedział jej o marazmie opinii publicznej i rozmowie z ministrem.

Minerwa poczuła chłód i nienawiść w sercu na myśl o Spencer- Moonie.

\- Nawet on nie wie, co wydarzyło się w tamtej komnacie. Prawda jest taka, że to ty pokonałaś Grindelwalda, to na ciebie powinni czekać dziennikarze pod szpitalem. – zakończył Albus.

Minerwa zastanowiła się nad jego słowami. Nie mogła się z tym zgodzić – to jego zaklęcie rozbroiło Grindelwalda, to on go oszołomił. Ona nie była bohaterką, była co najwyżej ofiarą. Chwała i zaszczyty należały się Albusowi, nie jej. Ona zawiodła – dała się złapać, Grindelwald zapanował nad jej umysłem. W oczach ministra, nawet zdradziła. Nie potrzebowała teraz uwagi. Chciała uciec od tego wszystkiego.

Chciała zacząć wszystko od nowa. Odbudować swoje zdrowie, pozbyć się bólu. Zapomnieć o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się podczas tej wojny.

\- To ty go rozbroiłeś. Jego różdżka słucha się ciebie, nieprawdaż? To ty przybyłeś do Nurmengardu by go pokonać i zrobiłeś to. To powinieneś powiedzieć ludziom. To powinniśmy przedstawić ministrowi. Grindelwald torturował mnie na twoich oczach, wpadłeś w gniew i go pokonałeś, mi udało się przeżyć. Koniec historii. – choć ułożenie długiej wypowiedzi było dla niej sporym wysiłkiem, Minerwa mówiła z pewnością i zdecydowaniem.

-Ale co z tobą? To ty rozbiłaś wszystkie jego bariery. To ty rozorałaś mu gardło gołymi rękoma, na Merlina! Chcesz tak po prostu usunąć się w cień? – Albus uniósł brwi z niezrozumieniem. Minerwa westchnęła:

\- Tego właśnie chcę.

\- Co on ci zrobił? Co działo się z tobą przez te wszystkie miesiące? – spytał cicho Albus.

Minerwa przymknęła oczy. Wiedziała, że to pytanie w końcu padnie. Nie mogła przyznać się Albusowi, że codziennie była torturowana. Nie mogła mu tego dokładać. Nie chciała do tego wracać. Musiała kłamać, ale to było stąpanie po bardzo kruchym lodzie – Albus wspomniał o jednym mężczyźnie uratowanym z wieży. Mógł on słyszeć jej krzyki. Ona jednak mogła powiedzieć, że Grindelwald mógł torturować kogoś innego – jej słowo przeciw słowu tego człowieka. Musiała podjąć to ryzyko – była przekonana, że jedynie zachowanie w tajemnicy tamtych wydarzeń, pochowanie ich na samym dnie umysłu pozwoli jej uwolnić się od towarzyszącego jej bólu. Nie miała wątpliwości, że sam Grindelwald nie puści pary z ust. Była prawie pewna, że przez cały proces zachowa milczenie. Jedyną osobą, która mogła go zmusić do mówienia był Albus. A wystarczyło spojrzeć na niego, by stwierdzić, że byłoby mu trudno stanąć znów naprzeciw człowieka, który od tak długiego czasu był dla niego źródłem bólu i lęku.

Minerwa pragnęła jedynie spokoju. I była przekonana, że tylko ona sama jest w stanie go osiągnąć.

\- Grindelwald umieścił mnie w celi bez okien. Codziennie dostawałam miskę wody i zupy, ale to ledwie trzymało mnie przy życiu. Siedziałam tam miesiącami, nieświadoma upływu czasu. Grindelwald pojawił się tylko raz, by złamać mój umysł i uzyskać z niego potrzebne mu informacje. Gdy zjawił się po raz drugi, zabrał mnie do szarej komnaty. – opowiedziała beznamiętnie, doskonale świadoma świdrującego wzroku Albusa.

\- A więc nie ranił cię, nie torturował? – zapytał.

\- Nie. – skłamała Minerwa, tym razem patrząc mu prosto w oczy. W duchu błagała wszystkich bogów, by wybaczyli jej to kłamstwo.

\- Zatem te całe napady, które obserwowaliśmy tutaj w szpitalu, były efektem tego jednego zaklęcia, którego byłem świadkiem? – Albus przekrzywił głowę.

\- Prawdopodobnie tak. Choć tak długi okres w zamknięciu, o głodzie i bez magii na pewno też musiał się na mnie odbić. – łgała dalej Minerwa.

\- A te wszystkie blizny? – Albus wskazał ręką na jej pokryte bliznami nogi i ręce.

\- Dumbledore, jestem wojowniczką. To bitewne rany, których nie leczyłam, bo organizm dość dobrze sam się nimi zajął. – Minerwa usiłowała wskrzesić w sobie uśmiech, ale nie za bardzo jej to wyszło.

\- Co zatem odkryłaś w Nurmengardzie podczas misji? –nie wytrzymał Albus, a na jego twarzy pojawił się rumieniec.

Minerwa myślała gorączkowo. Albus ani słowem nie wspomniał o więźniach w swojej opowieści. Jeśli więc znała Spencer-Moona, to minister nie kiwnął palcem, by odkryć lokalizację tej groty. Co oznaczało, że poprzez spalenie szafy, Grindelwald puścił z dymem jedyny dowód masowego ludobójstwa jakiego się dopuścił.

Wszystko zależało teraz od ministra.

\- Powinnam porozmawiać z ministrem. – odezwała się wreszcie Minerwa. Albus obrzucił ją przeciągłym spojrzeniem. Była przekonana, że był bardzo ciekawy, ale nie chciał, by ta rozmowa miała charakter przesłuchania.

\- Nie teraz, jesteś jeszcze zbyt wyczerpana. Powinienem zawołać uzdrowicieli, by sprawdzili twój stan. I wysłać sowy do przyjaciół, na pewno będą chcieli wiedzieć, że się obudziłaś. – odparł ostatecznie.

\- Dobrze, a ty zorganizujesz mi spotkanie z ministrem na jutro. I wyjdziesz do dziennikarzy, by poinformować skromnie świat, że pokonałeś Grindelwalda, a wojna dobiegła końca. – powiedziała twardo Minerwa.

\- Gdzie twoje umiłowanie prawdy? Przecież to kłamstwo. – stwierdził Albus, patrząc jej w oczy, szukając w nich potwierdzenia.

\- Nie jestem już tą samą osobą co kiedyś, Albusie. I proszę cię, zrób to dla mnie. To od początku miało rozegrać się między tobą a nim. Idź i daj tym ludziom powód do świętowania. – Minerwa nieugięcie zniosła jego spojrzenie. Widziała, jak jego oczy wilgotnieją. Wyczuł, że to jedno zdanie było prawdziwym podsumowaniem tego, co się wydarzyło. Miała już nigdy nie być tą samą osobą co przedtem.

\- Dobrze. Zrobię to, jeśli tego pragniesz. – uścisnął jej dłoń.

\- Dziękuję. Za wszystko, _przyjacielu._ – odpowiedziała, starając się za wszelką cenę opanować.

Albus skinął głową. Potem potrząsnął nią przepraszająco i puścił jej dłoń.

Minerwa śledziła wzrokiem jego oddalającą się sylwetkę.

Tym mieli pozostać. Przyjaciółmi. Doświadczonymi przez los i wojnę.

Ariana Theresa. Minerwa mogła jedynie mieć nadzieję, że kiedyś uda jej się uzyskać jego przebaczenie, za wszystkie kłamstwa, którymi go nakarmiła.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Następnego dnia Minerwa nerwowo mięła brzeg szpitalnej kołdry w dłoni. Wczoraj obudziła się o dwudziestej. O północy przybyły jej przyjaciółki– Poppy, Augusta, Pomona i Amelia. Minerwa rozmawiała z nimi ponad dwie godziny. Przyjaciółki taktownie unikały niewygodnych dla Minerwy tematów. Znały ją na tyle dobrze, by ignorować szybkie zmiany toku rozmowy czy znaczące milczenie. Minerwa była im wdzięczna, choć pozostawała całkowicie świadoma pełnych troski spojrzeń, które jej rzucały. Najważniejsze było jednak to, że mogła liczyć na ich wsparcie, że być może z ich pomocą miała szansę na powrót do normalności.

Udało jej się też porozmawiać z uzdrowicielami. Dyrektor szpitala, Cure Salvivan, choć sceptycznie przyjął jej kłamstwo w odpowiedzi na pytanie o tortury, był bardzo serdeczny. Od niego Minerwa dowiedziała się, że Albus w istocie wyszedł porozmawiać z prasą i potwierdził fakt pokonania Grindelwalda. Wystarczająco skromny rozmawiał z nimi godzinę, a jego słowa i zdjęcia miały obiec wszystkie wydania jutrzejszych gazet. Minerwa przyjęła tę wiadomość z ulgą. Dużo mniej pewnie poczuła się gdy Salvivan zrelacjonował próbę nawiązania z nią połączenia myślowego, przeprowadzoną przez Albusa. Minerwa nie pamiętała, by błagała go o śmierć. Z drugiej jednak strony, nie kontrolowała napadów, jak określił jej próby snu uzdrowiciel. Dziwną pociechą okazała się dla niej myśl, że uzdrowiciele tak naprawdę nie wiedzieli, co jej dolega. Minerwa mogła więc mieć nadzieję, że jeśli uda się jej choć trochę opanować te napady, zostanie wypuszczona ze szpitala. Wierzyła, że samej uda jej się uporać z skutkami tortur Grindelwalda.

Resztę nocy spędziła na udawaniu snu, z Albusem u boku. Uparł się, by odpoczęła, liczył, że sen przyśpieszy jej regenerację. Oczywiście nie wiedział, że jest zupełnie odwrotnie. Minerwa jednak cieszyła się jego obecnością- cały czarodziejski świat świętował tej nocy koniec znienawidzonej wojny, a jej główny bohater, zamiast brać udział w niezliczonych zabawach, siedział przy niej.

Spełnił także jej prośbę i zaprosił do szpitala ministra.

Teraz Minerwa czekała na Spencer-Moona, dużo bardziej zdenerwowana, niż była gotowa się przyznać przed samą sobą. Od tej rozmowy miała zależeć cała jej przyszłość. O ile jeszcze miała jakąś.

Minister pojawił się w jej sali punktualnie. Minerwa zauważyła, że Spencer-Moon znacznie się postarzał – jego twarz miała więcej zmarszczek, a cera poszarzała. Wydawał się też lekko zgarbiony, zadziwiające, że takie zmiany dokonały się w przeciągu zaledwie kilku miesięcy. Minerwa jednak skarciła się mentalnie za te myśli – w końcu ona sama zmieniła się daleko bardziej.

W ręku trzymał znajomy przedmiot – jej czarny plecak!

\- Lady McGonagall. – minister skinął jej głową i bez zaproszenia usiadł na zwolnionym przez Albusa fotelu.

\- Witam, ministrze. – Minerwa uniosła się nieco na poduszce, by nie sprawiać wrażenia kruchej i zmęczonej.

\- W Nurmengardzie odnaleziono twój plecak. Niczego nie powinno w nim brakować. – gdy już minęła chwila oficjalnego powitania, minister od razu przeszedł do sedna, porzucając tytulaturę. Minerwa odebrała od niego swoją własność, ale nie rozpięła plecaka.

\- Udało nam się znaleźć jeszcze to. – minister sięgnął po coś do kieszeni.

Minerwa wstrzymała oddech na widok swojej różdżki – perfekcyjnej, wypolerowanej, z lśniącą obwódką szlachetnych kamieni. Nie spodziewała się jej zobaczyć. Była pewna, że Grindelwald ją zniszczył.

\- To zbyt piękny cud różdżkarskiego rzemiosła, by mógł go zniszczyć. Niemniej jednak nie jesteś w stanie wyjaśnić, dlaczego ostatnim rzuconym zaklęciem jest zaklęcie zapomnienia, prawda? – Spencer-Moon szybko rozszyfrował jej pełną zdumienia minę. Gdy ujęła swoją różdżkę, drewno rozbłysło, a Minerwa poczuła znajome poczucie bezpieczeństwa i mocy. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo ten przedmiot stał się przedłużeniem jej ręki, jak bardzo tęskniła za tym uczuciem. Jednak szybko się opanowała – chyba nadszedł czas na kłamstwa.

\- Gdy zrozumiałam, że zostanę porwana, postanowiłam wymazać z pamięci informacje, które mogły mieć znaczenie dla przebiegu wojny. – odpowiedziała, nie spuszczając wzroku z oczu ministra. Przez jego twarz przeszedł wyraz zaskoczenia.

\- I co? Udało się? Uzyskał te informacje? – zapytał, wychylając się do przodu.

\- Ciężko mi to ocenić. Włamał się do mojego umysłu. Widział wszystko. Czy to wykorzystał na swoją korzyść, tego nie wiem. Były jakieś czynniki na to wskazujące? – zapytała Minerwa.

\- W zasadzie to nie. Impas trwał jeszcze miesiąc. Potem dopiero Grindelwald zaczął odnosić spektakularne zwycięstwa. Musieliśmy zareagować. Dumbledore zebrał armię… - wyznał minister. Minerwa pokiwała głową – zwycięstwa Grindelwalda wynikały z tego, co zobaczył w jej umyśle, ale minister nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. Zakładał, że czarnoksiężnik opanował jej umysł zaraz po porwaniu. I choć poczucie winy już wdzierało się klinem w jej duszę wystarczająco mocno, Minerwa musiała wykorzystać niewiedzę ministra.

\- Uczniowie… królowa Maria… - zaczęła, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co zapytać najpierw.

\- Uratowałaś ich. Żaden uczeń nie ucierpiał, Grindelwald już się nie pojawił. Królowa ma się świetnie, wnioskując po setkach listów, którymi bombarduje moje biuro. To ja powinienem zapytać ciebie, co wydarzyło się od chwili twojego porwania. Jest kluczowe, bym znał wszystkie fakty przed procesem, w którym wszyscy będziemy świadkami. – Spencer-Moon przyglądał jej się z powagą.

Minerwa podjęła decyzję. Nikt nie miał wiedzieć o jej torturach. Sprzedała mu tę samą historię, co Albusowi. Nie łyknął jej tak łatwo.

\- Nie torturował cię? Nie podpalał ogniem, nie mroził krwi w żyłach, nie gwałcił, nie odprawiał na tobie czarnomagicznych rytuałów? Jedynie cię głodził? Grindelwald, czarnoksiężnik, który z zimną krwią zabił twoich rodziców? – zarzucił ją pytaniami minister. Minerwa wzięła oddech, by uspokoić szybko bijące serce – minister nie miał pojęcia, jak prawdziwe były jego przewidywania. Musiała jednak go przekonać.

\- Potrzebował mnie żywej. Byłam jego przynętą – przewidział, że Dumbledore będzie chciał mnie uwolnić, ale nie spodziewał się chyba, że Albus stanie na czele armii i poprowadzi ją na Nurmengard. Grindelwald spodziewał się raczej samotnej, tajnej akcji. – wyjaśniała Minerwa. Z jakiegoś punktu widzenia jej słowa były prawdą. Tylko niecałą.

\- A krzyki słyszane przez Fiodora Jusupowa?

Minerwa nabrała powietrza w płuca:

\- Uwolnionym więźniem jest Fiodor Jusupow? – zapytała.

\- Tak. Po przeszukaniu cel okazało się, że przetrzymywani tam ludzie w większości byli uznanymi uczonymi, mistrzami swoich dziedzin w własnych krajach. Znasz go? – Spencer-Moon zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie osobiście. Ale czytałam jego prace dotyczące transmutacji. Jeszcze podczas nauki w Hogwarcie. – wyjaśniła. Fiodor Jusupow był znanym rosyjskim teoretykiem transmutacyjnym.

\- A więc to nie ty byłaś torturowaną kobietą, której krzyki słyszał Jusupow? Znaleźliśmy ciało jeszcze jednej kobiety, może to była ona. – zastanowił się minister.

\- To prawdopodobne. – Minerwa pokiwała głową.

\- No dobrze. Choć jeśli chodzi o twój stan zdrowia, to uzdrowiciele byli raczej zaniepokojeni. – wymamrotał Spencer-Moon, tym razem spuszczając głowę.

Minerwa milczała. Nie wiedziała, czy minister naprawdę czuje się winny, bo nie kiwnął palcem, by ją uwolnić, czy to wszystko jest jedynie elementem jego politycznej gry.

\- A grota? – wyszeptał wreszcie minister.

\- Nie zlokalizowaliście jej? – odpowiedziała pytaniem, tak dobierając ton, by brzmiało wystarczająco oskarżycielsko. Minister podniósł głowę – jego oczy były szeroko otwarte.

\- Nie, myślałem… już sam nie wiem co. Nie znaleźliśmy tej szafy. – minister miał widoczny problem z zbudowaniem sensownego zdania, jego ramiona lekko drżały.

Minerwa już wiedziała, że być może obok siedzi jedyny człowiek, który jest w stanie zrozumieć poczucie wstydu i zawodu, jakie ją ogarniało.

\- Spalił ją. Na moich oczach. Minuty przed pojawieniem się Albusa. – wyjaśniła.

Minister zbladł. Natychmiast dotarła do niego beznadzieja ich sytuacji.

\- Co możemy zrobić? – zapytał. Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Myślałam, że to pan mi powie, ministrze.

Przez chwilę milczeli, każde zatopione w swoich niewesołych myślach. Wreszcie Spencer-Moon się wyprostował, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się znajoma pewność siebie.

\- Zatuszujemy to. Przecież żadne z nas nie musiało wiedzieć o tej grocie. Wszystkie akta dotyczące twojej misji w Nurmengardzie utajnimy na czas naszego życia, są na to specjalne przepisy. Przed Wizengamotem zeznasz, że przedmiotem twojej misji były wojenne plany Grindelwalda i szpiegowałaś głównie jego współpracowników. O więźniach wiesz jedynie tyle, że codziennie wprowadzano ich do tej szarej sali, w której Albus pokonał Grindelwalda. Już jej nie opuszczali… tylko tyle. Nie miałaś rozkazów zbadać tej sprawy, to byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. – Spencer-Moon mówił gorączkowo, a jego oczy błyszczały.

\- A Niewymowni? A moja akta i dokumenty? – Minerwa wiedziała, że taka sieć kłamstw będzie niczym spacer nad przepaścią.

\- Minerwa, byłaś naszym najtajniejszym atutem, to logiczne, że wszystko co ciebie dotyczy, będzie owiane tajemnicą. Niewymowni to Niewymowni, nie pisną słówka. A twoich zeznań w Wizengamocie nikt nie podważy, jeśli ja je potwierdzę. – oświadczył z zapałem minister. Minerwa nadal nie była przekonana.

\- Ludzie będą chcieli znać prawdę. Poza tym dlaczego teraz chcesz mi pomóc, jeśli jeszcze niedawno mi groziłeś? – zapytała bezpośrednio.

Spencer- Moon spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Daj spokój, przecież tu chodzi tylko o to, by usunąć się w cień we względnej chwale. Zrezygnuję zaraz po procesie, ty zgarniesz jakieś ordery i nikt nie będzie pytał o grotę.

\- Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego chce pan zrezygnować? Wygrał pan wojnę, na Merlina!

\- Nie ja, tylko Dumbledore. Poza…

\- Dumbledore nigdy nie zgodzi się objąć tego stanowiska. Szczególnie nie teraz. – przerwała Minerwa w zaskakującą pewnością siebie. Minister uśmiechnął się gorzko.

\- Umieram. Mam raka. I jakiś rok życia przed sobą. – mężczyzna przez chwilę usiłował zachować niewzruszony wyraz twarzy, ale potem jego policzki objął skurcz i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Minerwa zamknęła oczy. Teraz wszystko było jasne. Spencer-Moon zrozumiał, że pozostaje mu jedynie zostawić ministerstwo w dobrym stanie, bez afery z ludobójstwem, na które przymykał oczy. Gdyby Minerwa nie była w centrum tej bomby z opóźnionym zapłonem, takie zachowanie odrzucałoby ją. Potępiłaby to tuszowanie prawdy, samolubną chęć wymazania własnych błędów. Lecz prawda była taka, że to była jedyna szansa na jakąś normalną przyszłość. Na zapomnienie. Żadne z nich tak naprawdę nie miało wyjścia. Musieli współpracować, by on mógł umrzeć, a ona żyć w spokoju.

\- Dobrze. Tak zrobimy. Zamieciemy sprawę pod dywan. I tak nie zwrócimy życia tym ludziom. A Grindelwald i tak do końca życia będzie gnił w Nurmengardzie. Chcę jednak zostać wyłączona spod twoich rozkazów. Nie będę pracować dla ministerstwa po tym wszystkim. – zażądała Minerwa, celowo ignorując załamanie ministra. On spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością.

\- Oczywiście. Przygotuję stosowne dokumenty. Wszystko zostanie tylko między nami. Mogę sprzeciwić się poddaniu cię legilimencji, ze względu na twoje przeżycia. Nie podadzą ci też veritaserum bez mojej zgody. Pozostaje jeszcze Dumbledore. Za bardzo się o ciebie martwi, by uwierzył w to kłamstwo. – minister szybko wrócił do dawnej pozornej pewności siebie.

\- Nie będzie nalegał. – oświadczyła z pewnością Minerwa. Zamierzała się o to postarać.


	29. Chapter 29

Minerwa powoli zapinała ostatnie guziki swojej podróżnej szaty, gdy drzwi sali, w której spędziła ostatni tydzień pobytu w szpitalu stanęły otworem. Odwróciła się, instynktownie wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni.

W progu stał Albus, na jego policzkach pojawił się rumieniec.

\- Wybacz, powinienem był zapukać. – wymamrotał i odwrócił się do wyjścia.

\- Zaczekaj, w zasadzie to już się ubrałam. Chciałeś coś ode mnie? – Minerwa machnęła różdżką, by zapiąć swój stary plecak.

\- Wychodzisz? – zapytał Albus, wymownie patrząc na jej spakowany plecak.

\- Nie ma sensu bym tu zajmowała łóżko. Jedyne czego potrzebuję do czas. Poza tym jest parę spraw, które muszę załatwić w ministerstwie i w Szkocji. – odpowiedziała lekkim tonem.

\- Minerwo, ty prawie w ogóle nie sypiasz. Udajesz, że śpisz, ale tak naprawdę mógłbym na palcach dwóch rąk policzyć ilość godzin, jaką przespałaś przez te siedem dni. – Albus splótł dłonie i patrzył na nią karcąco, jakby nadal był jej profesorem. Minerwa stłumiła rosnące w niej uczucie irytacji.

-Nic mi nie będzie. Potrzebuję po prostu spokoju, poza tym nie lubię atmosfery szpitala. – odparła szorstko, kładąc dłonie na biodrach.

\- Minnie. Czemu ty znów zamykasz się za swoimi murami? Myślisz, że nie zauważyłem jak przez ostatnie dni milczałaś lub zmieniałaś temat, jeśli ktokolwiek zapytał cię o wojenne doświadczenia? Myślisz, że nie zauważyłem, że szczypiesz się w przedramię, by nie zapaść w sen? Jak długo będziesz udawać, że nic się nie zmieniło? Proszę, pozwól sobie pomóc. – oczy Albusa zdawały się wwiercać w jej duszę. Minerwa czuła, że miękną jej kolana, ale jej umysł szybko uspokoił szaleńczo bijące serce – Albus przejawiał jedynie przyjacielską troskę, nic więcej.

\- Albusie, do końca życia pozostanę twoją dłużniczką za to, że uwolniłeś mnie spod władzy Grindelwalda. Dziękuję ci za to, że przyniosłeś mnie tu, że dbałeś o mnie, że poświęcałeś mi każdą wolną chwilę oraz że zgodziłeś się kłamać dla mojego komfortu. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. Nie będę jednak ukrywać, że ta wojna dotknęła mnie bardziej, niż byłabym skłonna przyznać. Byłam świadkiem wielu okropności, czasem sama je zdawałam. Gdy zostajesz zamknięty na tak długi okres w małej celi, zupełnie samotny, ze swoimi myślami i wspomnieniami, zaczynasz kwestionować wszystko, co wcześniej czułeś i myślałeś. By na nowo to wszystko uporządkować, potrzebuję trochę spokoju, to wszystko.- Minerwa delikatnie zbliżyła się do Albusa i poklepała go po ramieniu, ze smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Minerwa… ja … Grindelwald… - zaczął Albus nieporadnie, ale Minerwa przerwała mu.

\- Cii. Nie wracajmy do tego. Po prostu na zawsze pozostań moim przyjacielem, a ja nieprzerwanie będę wobec ciebie lojalna. – Minerwa uśmiechnęła się, wspięła na palce i musnęła wargami jego policzek. To był tak prosty gest, a jednocześnie tak dla niej istotny.

\- Jesteś pewna? – wyszeptał Albus. Minerwa, patrząc mu w oczy, wiedziała, że za tym pytaniem kryje się o wiele głębsze znaczenie. Przez głowę przemknął jej obraz ciemnowłosej dziewczynki o błękitnych, migotających oczach. Szybko się go pozbyła.

\- Tak. I pamiętaj, zawsze będziesz mile widzianym gościem w rezydencji McGonagallów. – uśmiechnęła się, wkładając w to dużo wysiłku, zarzuciła plecak na ramię i wymaszerowała ze szpitalnej sali.

Na westchnienie ulgi pozwoliła sobie dopiero w pustym korytarzu ministerstwa, prowadzącym to Departamentu Tajemnic. Jakimś cudem udało jej się uwolnić od zgrai fotoreporterów przed szpitalem. Potem musiała jeszcze przybrać swoją najgroźniejszą pozę na ministerialnym atrium. Niestety jej błyskające gniewem spojrzenie nie powstrzymywało mało dyskretnych szeptów.

Ludzie szeptali o niej i Albusie – historia jej uwolnienia była idealnym przykładem rycerza ratującego damę w opresji. Minerwa nie mogła być bardziej poirytowana – jak małe ci ludzie mieli pojęcie o tym, co zmuszona była przejść! Co przechodzi nadal. Tylko niektórzy otwarcie wyrażali swój szacunek, przypominając o jej zaangażowaniu na froncie, o tym jak pokonała van der Hessena, jak uratowała to co najcenniejsze – magiczną młodzież i dzieci Wielkiej Brytanii i Francji. Minerwa już dawno zdążyła zapomnieć o tym wszystkim- zaskakujące jak niewielką miało to dla niej wartość w zderzeniu z tym, co wydarzyło się później.

Pod Departamentem Tajemnic stał niewielki oddział uzbrojonych aurorów. Przepuścili jednak Minerwę bez słowa. Była umówiona.

W pierwszym pomieszczeniu, pełnym drzwi, już czekała na nią Niewymowna – ta sama, która notowała przebieg jej spotkania z ministrem po misji w Nurmengardzie. Kobieta z zupełnie niewzruszoną miną poprowadziła ją przez jedne z drzwi. Przeszły przez labirynt pomieszczeń, pełnych najróżniejszych magicznych artefaktów, by wreszcie dotrzeć do metalowych drzwi z napisem ARCHIWUM . Minerwa uniosła lekko brwi, gdy wrota otwarły się tuż przed nimi.

Otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia, gdy ujrzała ogromne pomieszczenie, dużo większe od Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie, większe nawet od boiska do quidditcha. W rzędach poustawiano regały, pełne teczek i kartonów. Półki wznosiły się na wysokość kilku metrów, a gdzieniegdzie stały poustawiane bibliotekarskie drabiny. Niewymowna pokierowała ją na lewo, w labirynt regałów. Minerwa ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że są regały z rokiem bądź nazwiskami. To archiwum było tak ogromne, że musiano tu zgromadzić całą wiedzę o historii czarodziejów. Niemniej jednak wkrótce zaczęły mijać puste regały, dopiero czekające na zapełnienie.

Wreszcie, za jednym z zapełnionych do połowy regałów, Minerwa zobaczyła mały stolik i Spencer- Moona, wspólnie z Niewymownym przeglądającym jakieś papiery. Przy stoliku były jeszcze dwa krzesła, Minerwa bez słowa zajęła jedno z nich. Westchnęła, zorientowawszy się, że siedzący obok Niewymowny jest tym samym, którego tak poważnie zraniła, gdy usiłował włamać się do jej umysłu.

\- Oto twoje oficjalne akta. W drugiej teczce są kłamstwa dotyczące twoich misji i oznaczone jako tajne – dostępne jedynie dla ministrów i magów pracujących w archiwum. A ta teczka, którą wspólnie obarczymy zaklęciami, zawiera prawdę. Zapisy naszych wiadomości podczas twoich misji, raport z naszego spotkania, informacje o grocie i przeprowadzanym tam wyniszczaniu czarodziejskiej rasy. Naszą spisaną umowę również tam umieścimy. Następnie to wszystko włożymy do najtajniejszego i najlepiej strzeżonego z sejfów oraz obarczymy hasłami i zaklęciami. Aż do naszej śmierci nikt nie będzie miał dostępu do tej teczki. – wyjaśniał minister.

Minerwa bardzo uważnie przeczytała wszystko, czasem zadała jakieś pytanie, niekiedy uzgadniali, by usunąć lub dodać jakieś zdanie. Gdy była gotowa, obydwoje przysięgli strzec sekretu, podpisali umowę własną krwią i rzucili na sekretną teczkę szereg zaklęć i klątw.

To zajęło im jakieś dwie godziny. Minerwa była całkiem zadowolona z efektu. Następnie minister zaprowadził ją na sam koniec ogromnego archiwum – nie miała czasu się rozglądać, bo Spencer-Moon szedł tak szybko, że musiała prawie biec, by za nim nadążyć.

Przy ostatnim z regałów, zawierającym najstarsze tajemnice magii, minister położył rękę na grzbiecie jednej z ogromnych ksiąg – Minerwa dokładnie zapamiętała jej wygląd. Gdy tylko dotknął złotych runów na skórzanej obwolucie księgi, na środku przejścia pojawiły się schody. Prowadziły do ciemnego tunelu, dlatego Spencer-Moon wyciągnął różdżkę i mruknął ,,Lumos". Minerwa poszła w jego ślady i ruszyła za nim. Przez godzinę przemierzali podziemne korytarze, zmuszeni ściągać dziesiątki ochronnych zaklęć.

Wreszcie znaleźli się w sporym pomieszczeniu, pełnym solidnych sejfów. Minerwa doskonale wyczuwała aurę najpotężniejszych zaklęć, otaczających skrytki. Minister zatrzymał się przy jednej z nich – na wysokości głowy Minerwy. Tam złożył teczkę i zatrzasnął drzwiczki, które jak zauważyła czarownica, były pokryte złotem wymieszanym z krwią – takie materiały były najlepsze do budowy magicznych sejfów, choć tworzenie ich było procesem uznawanym za czarnomagiczny.

\- Na tej płytce powinnaś wypisać różdżką swoje hasło. Każde z nas będzie miało swoje. W ten sposób w razie włamania będzie wiadomo kto zawinił. – wyjaśnił poważnym tonem Spencer- Moon.

Gdy minister odsunął się i obrócił plecami, a Minerwa wymamrotała szereg zaklęć powstrzymujących go przed podglądaniem, uniosła różdżkę i złotymi, wykaligrafowanymi literami napisała dwa słowa: ,,Ariana Theresa".

Nie wiedziała, że będzie musiała tworzyć hasło, a imiona dziecka, o którym wiedziała tylko ona sama, były pierwszymi słowami, które przyszły jej na myśl. Ze smutkiem patrzyła, jak litery rozbłyskują w półmroku, by następnie zniknąć.

Jeszcze tylko hasło ministra i siedem potężnych klątw, pieczętujących sejf. Cała operacja trwała około godziny i Minerwa była bardzo zadowolona, gdy wreszcie dobiegła końca. Z niecierpliwością podążała za ministrem drogą powrotną do archiwum – miała już dość tych podziemi. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy wyszli do głównej sali archiwum.

\- Do zobaczenia na rozprawie, lady McGonagall. – zwrócił się do niej formalnie Spencer-Moon.

\- Do widzenia, ministrze. – Minerwa odpowiedziała równie oficjalnie.

Połączyła ich prawda o zbrodni. Prawda niepełna, a więc bezużyteczna. Jedyne co mogli zrobić z tą prawdą , to mieć nadzieję, że nigdy nie wyjdzie na jaw i że nie zniszczy ich zanim zdołają ją pochować głęboko na dnie swoich umysłów.

Minerwa była głęboko zatopiona w smutnych myślach, gdy wsiadła do windy, która miała zawieść ją do atrium. Dlatego początkowo nie zwróciła uwagi na wsiadających magów. Dopiero gdy jeden z nich trącił ją łokciem, uniosła głowę.

Zobaczyła zupełnie obojętną twarz Charlusa Pottera.

Minerwa wysiadła wcześniej na zupełnie pusty korytarz. Potter oczywiście ruszył za nią. Młoda czarownica przeszła powoli przez cały korytarz i skręciła do drzwi, które prowadziły na schody – rzadko używane przez wygodnych czarodziejów, którzy preferowali windy.

Na klatce schodowej zatrzymała się. Kilka minut później usłyszała kroki.

Na twarzy Charlusa teraz malował się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Minerwa! – mag zadziwiająco bezpośrednio objął ją, a potem ucałował w oba policzki.

\- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę. – odpowiedziała, lekko poprawiając włosy.

\- Odwiedziłbym cię w szpitalu, ale Spencer-Moon i tak zaczął mniej mi ufać, gdy w Nurmengardzie znaleziono moją pelerynę niewidkę.

Minerwa otworzyła szeroko usta – peleryna! Spisała ją na straty gdy straciła ją podczas ucieczki z jaskini. Nie spodziewała się, że Grindelwald ją zatrzyma.

\- Co mu powiedziałeś? – wyszeptała z niepokojem.

\- Że pożyczyłem ci ją jeszcze w Hogwarcie. Musiałem powiedzieć część prawdy, bo znaleźli na niej kocią sierść i twoją krew. – wytłumaczył Charlus.

Minerwa przełknęła ślinę. Ta krew…

\- Minister uwierzył mi, choć był nieco zaskoczony faktem, że przyjaźniliśmy się w Hogwarcie. Poza tym po twoim pierwszym zniknięciu przestał ufać komukolwiek. – ciągnął dalej, nie zauważając grymasu na twarzy Minerwy.

\- Zatem oddali ci pelerynę? – zapytała, starając się brzmieć neutralnie.

\- Tak, ale przekazałem ją bratu, jemu bardziej się przyda.

\- Wiesz, że bardzo doceniam to, że mi ją pożyczyłeś. – dodała cicho.

\- Wiem. I wcale nie pytam jak jej używałaś. – odpowiedział już zupełnie poważnie.

\- Wystąpiłam o zwolnienie spod rozkazów ministerstwa. Uzyskam je zaraz po procesie. – wyznała, by zmienić temat. Charlus uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak chyba będzie lepiej. Aczkolwiek w Biurze nadal uważają cię za najlepszego aurora w historii.

Minerwa pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, ale potem uniosła kąciki ust.

Zależało jej na poważaniu aurorów. Nawet jeśli za kilka tygodni miała zupełnie zerwać z nimi wszystkie więzy. Nawet jeśli oni sami mieli zapomnieć o niej i tym, jak przysłużyła się dla Biura, wystarczał jej prosty fakt, że teraz, w okresie największych wątpliwości, oni podziwiali ją.

Gdyby tylko wiedzieli…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore pocił się pod ciężką, śliwkową szatą członka Wizengamotu. I choć zawsze uważał śliwkowy za wyjątkowo korzystny dla siebie kolor, tym razem nie wyróżniał go on od pozostałych sądzących, którzy zgromadzili się w pełnym, pięćdziesięciosobowym gronie.

Tak jak wczoraj, gdy on sam był przesłuchiwany jako świadek, użyto do przesłuchania największej sali sądowej, pełnej zarówno ławek dla sądzących jak i trybun dla gapiów. I tak jak poprzedniego dnia, obserwatorów zgromadziło się tak wielu, że niektórzy tłoczyli się w dziewiątkę na ławkach przeznaczonych dla pięciu osób.

Jednak o ile wczoraj Albus nie wyjawił nic nowego, przedmiotem dzisiejszego przesłuchania mieli być więźniowie Grindelwalda, ludzie liczyli więc na zupełnie nowe, nieodkryte wcześniej informacje. Tym bardziej, że wielu z ich krewnych trafiło do niewoli Grindelwalda. Wszyscy chcieli się dowiedzieć, co się z nimi stało- dlaczego z tysięcy porywanych magów, czarownic i dzieci, w Nurmengardzie znaleziono tylko dwoje żywych więźniów – Fiodora Jusupowa i lady McGonagall?

Albus rozejrzał się – sala była już prawie pełna – ostatni spóźnialscy wbiegali przez szeroko otwarte drzwi, by zająć dogodne miejsca. Wokół trybun ustawiony był rząd aurorów, czujnie skanujących wzrokiem tłum. W morzu zaciekawionych twarzy Albus zobaczył pannę Pomfrey, panią Longbottom i pannę Sprout. Nie przeoczył też Alastora, który wygodnie rozłożył swoją protezę nogi na balustradzie przed pierwszym rzędem. Albus jednak nie dał się zwieść tej nonszalanckiej pozie - Alastor był równie spięty, co on sam. Albus nie rozmawiał z nim od kilku tygodni, ale wciąż miał w pamięci spojrzenie, które chłopak przesłał mu wczoraj – Alastor wyraźnie pokazał, że wątpi w relację Albusa. Z drugiej jednak strony młody auror nie zrobił nic, by skonfrontować z Albusem swoje wątpliwości.

Albus przeniósł spojrzenie na magów Wizengamotu. Rolę przewodniczącego pełnił Spencer-Moon. Nauczyciel zauważył, że postawa ministra nieco się zmieniła – nie był już bezwzględnym, sprytnym politykiem, bardziej przypominał zmęczonego, zrezygnowanego człowieka. Wczoraj zadawał mu pytania bardzo monotonnym tonem, jakby całe te przesłuchania stanowiły dla niego znienawidzoną torturę. Teraz nie zwracał uwagi na mówiącą do niego Amelię Bones, protokolantkę wszystkich rozpraw. Zdawał się być zupełnie pogrążony we własnych myślach.

Albus westchnął. Czekały go ciężkie godziny.

Obok Armando uścisnął jego dłoń pocieszająco. Wtem rozległo się stukanie młotka i rozmowy zaczęły cichnąć.

Wreszcie zapadła cisza, gdy czarodzieje i czarownice wychylali się, by zobaczyć wezwanych świadków.

Najpierw usłyszeli stukot obcasów.

A potem w drzwiach pojawiła się zupełnie niedobrana para – Fiodor Jusupow i lady McGonagall. Ich niedopasowanie objawiało się przede wszystkim nierównym wzrostem. Minerwa, na wysokich obcasach, wyraźnie górowała nad Rosjaninem, który był niski, prawie dziecięcego wzrostu. Różnił ich wiek – twarz Minerwy promieniowała aurą młodości, potęgowaną przez lśniące włosy, zaplecione w dziewczęcy warkocz. Jusupow był w wieku Dippeta , jego rzadkie włosy i nierówna broda były szare, a twarz pełna zmarszczek. Kolejną różnicą była postawa – Minerwa jak zwykle przyjęła władczą pozę, z wyprostowaną sylwetką i wysoko uniesioną brodą. Jusupow kulił się w sobie, jakby nie mógł znieść obstrzału dziesiątek spojrzeń. Zaskakujące, że obydwoje pochodzili z wyższych sfer- Minerwa urodziła się w najpotężniejszym czarodziejskim, szkockim klanie, a Jusupow w rodzie od pokoleń sprawującym władzę w rosyjskiej wspólnocie czarodziejów. Jedyne, co ich łączyło, to skromna czerń szat oraz wyraźnie chude sylwetki, z uwydatnionymi kośćmi, widocznymi nawet mimo okrywających ich szat. Nawet jeśli Minerwa roztaczała wokół siebie aurę władzy, to patrząc na jej wychudzoną figurę nie można było mieć wątpliwości, że ma za sobą długi okres przymierania głodem.

Obydwoje zatrzymali się za wysokim krzesłem, pokrytym łańcuchami. Czekali.

\- 8 maja, przesłuchanie świadków w procesie Gellerta Grindelwalda, oskarżonego o masowe zbrodnie przeciwko czarodziejskiej społeczności świata popełnione w ciągu Wielkiej Wojny Czarodziejów. Jako pierwszy zostanie przesłuchany świadek Fiodor Jusupow, więzień Nurmengardu od listopada ubiegłego roku do oswobodzenia wieży przez Albusa Dumbledore i armie sprzymierzone 10 kwietnia bieżącego roku. – ogłosił minister.

Albus wiedział, że przez twarze wielu magów przemknął wyraz zdumienia – z logicznego punktu widzenia, to Minerwa powinna zostać przesłuchana jako pierwsza.

Tymczasem Jusupow zasiadł na krześle z łańcuchami, które zabrzęczały groźnie. Starszy czarodziej skulił się w sobie, w niepewnością przysuwając się do oparcia. Minerwa z gracją odmaszerowała do wolnego miejsca w lewej strony krzesła.

\- Czy ty jesteś Fiodor Włodzimierz Jusupow, zamieszkały w pałacu Mojka przy rzece Mojka w Sankt Petersburgu?

\- Jestem Fiodor Włodzimierz Jusupow, ale pałac Mojka był moim domem do czasu rewolucji. Obecnie urzęduje tam _leningradzki_ urząd edukacyjny. – wyjaśnił Jusupow lekko drżącym głosem.

\- Proszę zapisać.- mruknął minister do panny Bones. Następnie spytał:

\- Czy mógłby pan zatem opowiedzieć nam swoje doświadczenia związane w Nurmengardem?

Fiodor rozejrzał się z zlęknionym spojrzeniem i nieco poprawił się na krześle. Następnie zaczął mówić, zupełnie cichym, ale doskonale słyszalnym głosem.

\- Z racji tego, że po I wojnie światowej nastały ciężkie czasy dla mojej rodziny, wyemigrowałem razem z siostrą i jej rodziną do Finlandii, gdzie prowadziłem badania nad transmutacyjną naturą boginów. Gdy wybuchła wojna z Grindelwaldem, nadal mieszkaliśmy w Finlandii, choć siostra wysłała swojego jedynego wnuka do Ameryki, by tam uzyskał edukację. Latem zeszłego roku armia Grindelwalda dotarła pod Leningrad . Nadal mieliśmy tam przyjaciół, czarodziejów, którym chcieliśmy pomóc. Postanowiliśmy wrócić do Rosji – ja, moja starsza siostra i jej córka z mężem. Walczyliśmy tak długo, na ile pozwalały nam siły, zięć mojej siostry zmarł w wyniku odniesionych ran, a naszą trójkę wzięto do niewoli. Nie wiem co stało się z moją siostrą i jej córką, już wtedy rozdzielono nas na różne transporty. Na czas podróży podano nam eliksiry, byśmy nie sprawiali kłopotów. Były tak silne, że obudziłem się dopiero w celi. Zrozumiałem, że znalazłem się w Nurmengardzie. Sam, bez różdżki, ze związaną magią i w płóciennym worku. Przez tydzień nikt nie przychodził – pojawiała się jedynie woda w misce i wodnista, ohydna zupa. Jadłem to, nie miałem innego wyboru. Te posiłki były też jednocześnie jedynym wskaźnikiem upływającego czasu, gdyż moja cela znajdowała się w mrocznym korytarzu, pozbawionym okien.

Dopiero po tygodniu pojawił się Grindelwald we własnej osobie. Nigdy nie byłem mistrzem oklumencji, choć uczono mnie jej, jak każdego w rodzinie. Wytrzymałem jego myślowy atak zaledwie kilka godzin. Nie używał na mnie niewybaczalnych klątw, choć kilka razy mnie uderzył. Gdy wreszcie włamał się do mojego umysłu, szukał przede wszystkim mojej wiedzy dotyczącej zdolności boginów. Interesowało go wszystko, co było związane z tymi istotami. Przychodził przez tydzień, dzień w dzień próbując wyciągnąć z mojego umysłu jak najwięcej informacji. Zadał mi może dwa czy trzy pytania, gdy milczałem, bił mnie i groził śmiercią. Wreszcie mu powiedziałem. Z tego wszystkiego wywnioskowałem, że pracuje nad jakimś potężnym eliksirem lub zaklęciem, które miały być okropniejsze niż wszystkie niewybaczalne klątwy. Jeśli pasjonował go sposób odzwierciedlania ludzkiej trwogi przez boginy, to aż strach pomyśleć jakie działanie miało by takie zaklęcie. – zakończył poważnym tonem Jusupow.

Albus, podobnie jak większość zebranych, z westchnieniem wypuścił z płuc wstrzymywane powietrze. Nie miał pojęcia, że Gellert interesuje się tego typu magią. Wiedział, że jego obsesją była czysta krew, moc, władza i Insygnia Śmierci. Nie wiedział, że czarnoksiężnik pracuje nad czymś tak okropnym, że interesowała go magia boginów. Owszem, w Nurmengardzie znaleziono setki czarnomagicznych ksiąg i artefaktów, ale nie było tam żadnych notatek, żadnych zapisków poczynionych ręką Grindelwalda.

\- Nasi badacze nie natrafili na żadne ślady takich planów, czy notatek. – odezwał się minister, choć jego oczy rozbłysły z ciekawością.

\- Na pewno pozbył się ich, gdy zrozumiał że wasza armia idzie na Nurmengard. Nie wierzył w swoją porażkę, ale nie był głupcem. Co więcej, jestem pewien, że nie tylko myślał o wynalezieniu tego typu broni, musiał wprowadzić ją w etap prób. – odpowiedział Jusupow, po raz pierwszy się prostując. Dopiero teraz, gdy na jego twarzy malowała się niezachwiana pewność, można było stwierdzić, że w jego żyłach płynie błękitna krew.

Jego słowa wywołały lawinę szeptów. Atmosfera strachu wzbudzona perspektywą zaklęcia gorszego niż klątwa zadająca ból była doskonale wyczuwalna. Albus zobaczył jak minister wychyla się w swoim wysokim siedzisku.

Tylko jedna osoba była zupełnie nieporuszona. Minerwa spokojnie obserwowała Jusupowa i tylko lekko zaciśnięte usta zdradzały napięcie, jakie musiała odczuwać. Albus zaczął zastanawiać się, czy właśnie to odkryła podczas swoich misji. Nie mógł już być niczego pewien – być może jej kamienna mina była po prostu elementem gry.

\- Skąd ta pewność? – zapytał minister. Na sali znów zapanowała cisza.

\- Według moich obliczeń był koniec stycznia, gdy to usłyszałem. Krzyk. Albo raczej wrzask lub wycie. Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszałem czegoś takiego – nie miałem wątpliwości, że źródłem dźwięku jest kobieta, choć brzmiało to jak agonalne wycie zaszczutego zwierzęcia. Krzyczała bez słów, jedyne jakie wyłapałem to ,,nie" i ,,zabij". Po angielsku. Nie wiecie jak to jest, słyszeć czarownicę, która cierpi tak bardzo, że jej krzyki odbijają się zwielokrotnionym echem w całej wieży. Nie wiecie jak to jest, gdy w zaledwie kilku dźwiękach zawarta jest niewyobrażalna męka, cierpienie tak wielkie, tak przytłaczające. Te krzyki powtarzały się codziennie, czasem trwały kilka godzin. To było nie do zniesienia. Człowiek zaczynał się już po prostu modlić o szybką śmierć dla tej kobiety, byle nie cierpiała już więcej. Przez tą jej agonię sam zaczynałem wariować. Miałem wrażenie, że to może być moja siostra, matka. Rzucałem się na kraty, pragnąć jedynie jej pomóc. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę. –zakończył rosyjski mag.

Albus wiedział, że większość zgromadzonych zastygła z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy. Opis czarodzieja był tak plastyczny, że Albus niemal _wyobraził_ sobie ten krzyk – i niebezpiecznie zlał się on z echem krzyku Minerwy, gdy Grindelwald torturował ją zaklęciem Cruciatus.

\- Być może był to efekt klątwy Cruciatus. – zasugerował minister. Jusupow pokręcił głową.

\- Być może na początku, gdy usłyszałem to po raz pierwszy. Przez jakiś kolejny miesiąc to właśnie były takie krzyki. Ale potem to się zmieniło. Krzyki trwały nadal, ale teraz po nich następował płacz. Płacz tak wstrząsający, że gdy tylko go słyszałem, w moich oczach pojawiały się łzy. Tak może szlochać tylko ktoś, kto widzi najgorsze wizje, czyja świadomość i umysł są zatruwane przez jego własny strach. Następnie do tego dochodziły jęki, jakby ta biedna kobieta nie miała ani chwili wytchnienia. Przez ostatni miesiąc, naprawdę rzadko było zupełnie cicho. Zawsze to były krzyki, płacz i jęki. Najbardziej potępione duchy nie lamentują w ten sposób. To nie mogła być wyłącznie klątwa bólu – to było coś gorszego, coś niewyobrażalnie _diabelskiego._ – gdy Jusupow urwał, po jego policzkach spłynęła lśniąca łza. Nikt nawet nie próbował wątpić w jego relację.

\- Czy potrafiłbyś rozpoznać tę kobietę po głosie? Czy mógłbyś stwierdzić, czy była młoda czy stara, czy była Brytyjką itd.? – wreszcie zapytał minister.

Jusupow przez chwilę kontemplował jego pytanie.

\- Pamiętam ten krzyk doskonale, a jednak trudno mi powiedzieć, czy umiałbym go zidentyfikować z stuprocentową pewnością. W pewnym momencie miałem wrażenie, że to wrzaski bliskich mi kobiet, ale na początku wydawało mi się, że to musi być kobieta w średnim wieku, o bogatym i potężnym głosie, choć jednocześnie dźwięcznym niczym srebrny dzwoneczek. Niełatwo było rozpoznać jej akcent, był nieco bardziej szorstki niż wzorcowa angielszczyzna. – szczerze odpowiedział.

Spencer-Moon poprawił szatę na piersiach, westchnął cicho i wreszcie zapytał:

\- Czy mógłbyś stwierdzić, czy krzyczącą kobietą była lady McGonagall?

Jak na jeden rozkaz, wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w stronę Minerwy. Ciekawe spojrzenia zdawały się pochłaniać jej wątłą sylwetkę. Albus jednak całkowicie skupił się na jej twarzy.

Minerwa była bardzo blada, ale jej głowa była uniesiona wysoko, jakby wyzywała wszystkich na pojedynek. Jej oczy błyszczały, gdy całkowicie ignorowała ciekawskie spojrzenia. Jej wzrok był całkowicie skupiony na Jusupowie. Gdyby nie powaga sytuacji, Albus uznał by jej spojrzenie za godne lwicy wpatrującej się w swoją ofiarę. Nie mrugała, a jej klatka piersiowa ledwie się unosiła. Jej sylwetkę otaczało coś na kształt aury władzy pomieszanej z eteryczną poświatą. Jusupow bardzo szybko poczuł się nieswojo pod wpływem jej świdrującego spojrzenia. Zgarbił się i spuścił wzrok. Jego głos, na powrót drżący, był cichy niczym szelest zefiru.

\- Lady McGonagall wydaje się być czarownicą całkowicie niezdolną do wydania takiego dźwięku. Nie znam jej, ale mam wrażenie, że prędzej umarłaby z zagryzionymi do krwi wargami niż darła się wniebogłosy. Niemniej jednak, by stwierdzić cokolwiek na pewno, musiałbym ją usłyszeć.

Albus ledwie powstrzymał okrzyk oburzenia. Inni musieli mieć podobne uczucia. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami patrzyli na rosyjskiego maga. Jego bezpośredniość zasadniczo ugodziła flegmatycznych Brytyjczyków. Uderzyło ich coś jeszcze – dziwna prawdziwość jego słów. W głębi serca każdy, kto jedynie znał Minerwę z okładek czarodziejskich gazet, doszedł do tego wniosku. To nie była czarownica, która pozwoliłaby sobie na słabość. Albus, który już dawno przestał ją widzieć w tym świetle, mógł tylko podziwiać jej opanowanie. Minerwa była człowiekiem, a nie magiczną maszyną. Jeśli teraz ukazywała nieporuszone oblicze, był to odruch obronny przed zainteresowaniem, w którego centrum się znalazła.

Sama zainteresowana tylko zmrużyła oczy, przez co jej spojrzenie stało się dużo chłodniejsze. Gdy upewniła się, że Jusupow wcale na nią nie patrzy, podniosła wzrok na ministra, wyczekiwanie i niecierpliwość wyraźnie widoczne w szmaragdowych tęczówkach. Albus nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak bardzo w tym momencie przypomina świętej pamięci Theresę McGonagall.

\- Rozumiem. Czy któryś z magów Wizengamotu ma jeszcze jakieś pytania do Fiodora Jusupowa? – zapytał minister, rozglądając się na boki.

Albus uznał, że to jego moment. Podniósł rękę. Oczy wszystkich momentalnie spoczęły na nim.

\- Słuchamy, profesorze Dumbledore. – Spencer-Moon udzielił mu głosu.

\- Mam kilka pytań. Czy wiesz co stało się z twoją siostrą i innymi więźniami, masowo zawożonymi do Nurmengardu? Czy widziałeś cokolwiek poza swoją własną celą? Czy słyszałeś kogokolwiek poza tą jedną, krzyczącą kobietą? Czy może słyszałeś _kto_ ją torturował, jeśli to rzeczywiście były tortury. – Albus wypowiedział te wszystkie pytania na jednym wydechu, patrząc wprost na Jusupowa. Rosyjski mag westchnął.

\- Byłem pewien, że znajdę siostrę po uwolnieniu. Gdy powiedziano mi, że ja i lady McGonagall jesteśmy jedynymi żyjącymi osobami znalezionymi w wieży, nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Najstraszniejszy był fakt, że nikt nie potrafił mi powiedzieć co się stało z dziesiątkami ludzi, walczącymi u mego boku, którzy jak ja musieli trafić w niewolę. Nie wiem. Nie ma ciał, nie mogę uznać moich bliskich za zmarłych. Nie ma żadnych dowodów, żadnych informacji. – Jusupow urwał, a jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch.

Współczucie, odczuwane przez prawie wszystkich zebranych, było tak silne, że zdawało się unosić w powietrzu. Nikt nie próbował się wtrącić, wszyscy ze zrozumieniem czekali, aż przesłuchiwany się uspokoi. Ten gorączkowo ocierał oczy, jednak udało mu się je osuszyć dopiero po paru minutach. Rozejrzał się szybko, upewniwszy się, że wszyscy go słuchają i podjął przerwaną relację.

\- Przez te wszystkie miesiące nie opuszczałem celi. Nie wiedziałem nawet na jakiej wysokości wieży się znajduje – nie było tam okna, a korytarz za kratami był zawsze ciemny. Oprócz tej kobiety słyszałem też Grindelwalda, choć o wiele słabiej, nie rozróżniałem słów. Prawdopodobnie osobiście zadawał ból tej czarownicy. – wyjaśnił szczerze Jusupow, z wyraźnym smutkiem.

Albus pokiwał głową, choć w głębi serca te rewelacje bardzo go dotknęły. Przez całe życie wierzył, że nie można być do cna _złym_. A jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że poznał takiego człowieka. To, jak blisko był z nim związany, mogło być jedynie źródłem nieprzemijającego wstydu.

\- Ktoś jeszcze chciałby zadać panu Jusupowowi jakieś pytanie? – zapytał minister. Nikt nie podniósł ręki. Szef ministerstwa wziął głęboki oddech i rzekł:

\- Dobrze. Zatem na razie dziękujemy panu, panie Jusupow. Pańskie wyjaśnienia rzuciły dużo światła na poczynania Grindelwalda w Nurmengardzie. Teraz na świadka wzywam lady Minerwę Aurelię McGonagall.

Albus, podobnie jak reszta zgromadzonych, z wytężeniem obserwował, jak Jusupow i Minerwa równocześnie podnoszą się ze swoich krzeseł, by zamienić się miejscami. Doskonale widział jak onieśmielająca aura czarownicy odbija się na staruszku, gdy mijali się w połowie drogi. Jusupow pokornie usunął się z drogi i zgarbił jeszcze bardziej, wbijając wzrok w ziemię. Minerwa obrzuciła go jedynie jednym, współczującym spojrzeniem, które było całkowicie widoczne dla zebranych.

Minerwa usiadła na krześle z łańcuchami jak prawdziwa dama – na brzegu, ze złączonymi nogami i wyprostowanymi plecami. Naturalnie, oplatające krzesło łańcuchy zabrzęczały, jednak zaraz potem uniosły się i rozpadły w szary proszek. W sali dał się słyszeć pomruk zdumienia i ciekawości. Któryś ze starszych członków Wizengamotu mruknął ,,doprawdy!", doskonale słyszalne w wielkiej komnacie. Minister z dezaprobatą zmarszczył brwi.

\- Hmmm, myślę, że po tym wszystkim, co mnie spotkało, niechęć do więziennych łańcuchów powinna być całkiem zrozumiała. – odezwała się Minerwa stanowczym tonem, patrząc bez lęku na twarze magów Wizengamotu. Gdyby Albus tak się o nią nie martwił, pewnie by się cieszył, że oto wróciła dawna, przenikliwie bystra Minerwa. Wiedział jednak, że to zaledwie maska.

Minister nie był do końca o tym przekonany, bo z pokorą odparł:

\- Naturalnie. Przepraszamy za to niedopatrzenie.

Albus nie był jedynym zaskoczonym magiem – nikt nie spodziewał się takiej uległości ze strony ministra, który przewodził zwycięskiej społeczności czarodziejów przez cały okres wojny. Minerwa jedynie skinęła głową, jakby była przyzwyczajona to takiej uniżoności.

\- Nie traćmy czasu. Czy ty jesteś lady Minerwa Aurelia McGonagall, córka lorda Roberta Harolda McGonagall, zamieszkała w rezydencji McGonagallów w Szkocji?

\- To ja jestem. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, unosząc głowę jeszcze wyżej.

\- Prosimy o twoją relację z wydarzeń następujących po otrzymaniu sygnału SOS od uczniów Hogwartu 22 grudnia zeszłego roku, milady. – rozpoczął zachęcającym tonem minister.

Minerwa zaczęła mówić. Jej głos był pewny i dźwięczny, gdy opisywała atak Grindelwalda na ekspres Hogwart:

\- Uznałam, że jedne, co mogę zrobić i czego Grindelwald prawdopodobnie się nie spodziewa, to spróbować zepchnąć go z wiaduktu. Zmieniłam się w kotkę, by biec szybciej i potem z powrotem, a siła rozpędu wypchnęła nas oboje poza most. Spadaliśmy w dół, wczepiłam się w jego szaty, choć nadal trzymałam w dłoni różdżkę. Jego bariery były zbyt silne by go zaatakować, a ja nie miałam z kolei potrzebnej mocy, by móc go zabić. Wiedziałam, że już jestem jego więźniem. Zareagowałam instynktownie – przyłożyłam różdżkę do skroni i usiłowałam wyczyścić sobie pamięć. Wiedziałam, że mój umysł skrywa informacje kluczowe dla prowadzonej wojny.

Potem on nas aportował i prawdopodobnie mnie ogłuszył. Obudziłam się w małej celi, bez okien, z dwiema miskami – jedną z wodą, drugą z zupą, którą w kuchni Nurmengardu nazywano ,,ściekami". Nie miałam różdżki, a moja magia była związana. Pozostała mi jeszcze możliwość przemiany, ale to było niewielkie pocieszenie, zważywszy na fakt, że moja cela była opieczętowana co najmniej kilkunastoma najsilniejszymi zaklęciami wiążącymi. Trudno mi powiedzieć jakimi, bo wśród nich musiało być zaklęcie tłumiące dźwięki. Kiedy więc po dwóch czy trzech dniach Grindelwald osobiście zjawił się pod moją celą i zaczął je usuwać, widziałam jedynie jak rusza ustami, ale nie docierały do mnie żadne słowa.

Grindelwald atakował mój umysł przez kolejne kilkanaście godzin. Byłam szkolona w oklumencji jeszcze jako dziecko, ale wycieńczona, pozbawiona różdżki i nadziei, nie mogłam stawiać oporu w nieskończoność. Najważniejsze informacje zdołało wymazać moje ostatnie zaklęcie, więc kiedy Grindelwald już pokonał całą moją obronę i zaczął przeglądać poszczególne myśli, wpadł w gniew. Szukał tam oczywiście rozkazów i wszystkiego, co w druku byłoby obarczone podpisem ,,ściśle tajne". Moje animagiczne zdolności go nie interesowały, podobnie jak wspomnienia z dzieciństwa i nauki w Hogwarcie. Wreszcie się znudził i mnie oszołomił. Gdy się ocknęłam, już go nie było. Nikt nie zjawił się przez następne kilka miesięcy. Byłam zupełnie odcięta od świata, przez bariery nie słyszałam krzyków, o których zeznał Fiodor Jusupow. Jak słusznie zauważył, jakkolwiek głodna, wyczerpana i porzucona się czułam, nigdy nie pozwoliłabym sobie na wrzaski czy błaganie o litość. Przysięgłam służyć ojczyźnie bez względu na wszystko, nawet jeśli ta służba wymagałaby ode mnie zgnicia w nurmengardzkim lochu.

Grindelwald zjawił się ponownie na początku kwietnia, tak przynajmniej wynikało z prowadzonych przeze mnie obliczeń. Oszołomił mnie, a potem przelewitował moje ciało. Ocknęłam się dopiero przed znajomymi drzwiami.

Znałam je ze swojej wcześniejszej misji, gdy działałam jako szpieg w Nurmengardzie. To za nimi codziennie znikało kilkudziesięciu czarodziejów, grupa składająca się głównie z kobiet i dzieci. Nie wiedziałam, co działo się potem, gdy już strażnicy zamykali te wrota. Próba wejścia tam byłaby zbyt niebezpieczna, ponadto moje rozkazy zakładały przechwycenie wojskowych planów Grindelwalda, a nie odkrycie co dzieje się z cywilami, którzy trafiają w jego niewolę. Wiem jedynie, że zza owych wrót wracali jedynie strażnicy…

To nie mogła być tak duża sala, by pomieścić tysiące ludzi. Nie mogli rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, ale nie wiem, co się z nimi działo.

Gdy zatem Grindelwald zaczął otwierać drzwi do tej sali, byłam pewna, że zaraz zginę. Niemniej jednak znalazłam się w ogromnej, lecz pustej komnacie, gdzie wszystko było szare. Grindelwald zaciągnął mnie na koniec pomieszczenia, które trochę przypominało pustą nawę katedry. Opuścił mnie na ziemię, jedną ręką chwycił za gardło, a drugą wycelował różdżkę w moje serce. – Minerwa urwała, by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

Albus wykorzystał tę przerwę, by wyrwać się z ogarniającego go dziwnego uczucia – jej słowa były tak proste, tak szczere, że czuł się zupełnie zahipnotyzowany. Nie on jeden – wszyscy zebrani patrzyli na Minerwę z głęboką refleksją na twarzy, jednocześnie spijając każde słowo, które uciekło przez jej wargi. Mówiła spokojnie, ale pewnie, bez zbędnych emocji, ale nie jednostajnie, nie monotonnie. Było jednak w jej słowach coś zniewalającego, co kwestionowało jego wszystkie wątpliwości, jego cały rozsądek. Albus musiał bardzo się skupić, by przestać słuchać dalszej relacji – co do szczegółu pokrywającej się z tym, co powiedział prasie. Nie wspomniała o swoim udziale w pokonaniu Grindelwalda, zaledwie napomknęła o rzuconej na nią niewybaczalnej klątwie. I choć Albus doskonale widział, że w tym momencie kłamie, pewna część jego umysłu chciała przyjąć jej słowa bez zastrzeżeń. Jeśli w uszach innych słuchaczy jej opowieść brzmiała tak przekonująco, to zapewne wierzyli jej bez zastrzeżeń. I on także chciał uwierzyć. Głośna część jego umysłu krzyczała, że Minerwa była zbyt szlachetna, by kłamać. Druga część, znacznie cichsza, szeptała, że to nie była już ta sama, prawa Minerwa, którą kiedyś znał.

\- … i obudziłam się w szpitalu św. Munga, gdzie zostałam uleczona. – zakończyła Minerwa.

Przez chwilę w całej sali panowała cisza. Wreszcie odezwał się minister:

\- Czy któryś z członków Wizengamotu chciałby o coś zapytać lady McGonagall?

Tym razem rękę podniósł jeden ze starszych członków Wizengamotu – Arcturus Black, daleki krewny Minerwy. Minister kiwnięciem głowy udzielił mu głosu.

\- Rozumiem, że szczegóły twojej misji w Nurmengardzie są tajne? Czy możesz potwierdzić słowa Jusupowa, że Grindelwald pracował nad jakimś straszliwym zaklęciem? I dlaczego zostałaś stamtąd wycofana, by podjąć służbę u królowej Marii?

Twarz Minerwy nawet nie drgnęła, gdy odwróciła się do Blacka:

\- Moja misja w Nurmengardzie ma oznaczenie ,,ściśle tajne". Zobowiązałam się do całkowitej tajemnicy w tej kwestii. – odpowiedziała twardo.

\- Jak mówi lady McGonagall, jej misja w Nurmengardzie jest całkowicie utajniona. Mogę jednak zdradzić, że wycofałem ją, gdy jej sytuacja była zbyt niebezpieczna, by mogła tam pozostać. Nie udało jej się dostać do najwyższych partii wieży, gdzie znajdowały się osobiste apartamenty Grindelwalda. I w jej raportach nie było nic, co potwierdzałoby słowa pana Jusupowa, choć nie możemy wykluczyć, że Grindelwald pracował nad taką bronią samodzielnie, bez wiedzy swoich generałów. – oświadczył minister. Black kiwnął głową.

Kolejne pytanie zadał Malfoy, Albus jednak nie pamiętał jego imienia:

\- Jak to możliwe, że nie byłaś torturowana, milady? Grindelwald to wcielony diabeł, poza tym zamordował twoich rodziców.

Jedyną oznaką, że Minerwę zirytowała jego bezczelność, były bielejące kostki jej dłoni na podłokietniku krzesła. Odpowiedziała chłodno:

\- Potrzebował mnie żywej. Podejrzewał, że mogę stanowić przynętę dla sił sprzymierzonych bądź jakąś kartę przetargową. Poza tym, zgodnie ze słowami pana Jusupowa, znalazł sobie jakąś inną ofiarę.

Malfoy spłonął rumieńcem.

\- Nikt więcej nie ma pytań? – spytał minister. Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

\- Dobrze. Zatem poproszę świadków byście stanęli za krzesłem.

Albus z uwagą patrzył jak Minerwa z wdziękiem podnosi się z krzesła, obchodzi je z cichym szelestem szat i ustawia za nim, z prawej strony. Po chwili, z lewej dołączył do niej Fiodor Jusupow, choć zachował metrowy odstęp od czarownicy.

\- Panie Jusupow, czy teraz może pan powiedzieć, czy kobieta, której krzyki pan słyszał, to była lady McGonagall?

To była chwila, na którą czekali chyba wszyscy. Ostateczne potwierdzenie tego, co większość już sobie dopowiedziała. Minerwa patrzyła wprost przed siebie , jej wzrok był utkwiony w dal. Jusupow rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie, a potem odpowiedział:

\- To nie ona.

Albus poczuł jak ogromny ciężar spada mu z serca. Jednocześnie zobaczył błysk triumfu w oczach Minerwy. Częściowo ją rozumiał – Jusupow tymi trzema słowami potwierdził jej wersję. W tym samym momencie w komnacie wybuchły długo powstrzymywane szepty – znak, że każdy uznał przesłuchanie za zakończone.

Minister formalnie zakończył zebranie Wizengamotu i zwolnił świadków. Minerwa, nie czekając na nikogo, wymaszerowała z sali. Za nią wylało się morze zgromadzonych.

Albus przez chwilę został na miejscu.

Opowieść Minerwy była prosta i logiczna, ale nie pasował do niej jeden element. Był to jej stan, gdy wróciła ze swojej misji w Nurmengardzie. Cokolwiek tam się wydarzyło, mocno wstrząsnęło Minerwą. Nie mogły być to odkryte wojskowe plany. Według informacji Charlusa, misją Minerwy było odkrycie prawdy o więźniach Grindelwalda – czy były to informacje błędne? Co z płaczącym Niewymownym, o którym mówił młody czarodziej? Równie tajemnicze było jej kilkumiesięczne zniknięcie.

Kolejne wątpliwości wzbudzało jej dziwne zachowanie w szpitalu – czy kilka minut klątwy Cruciatus mogło tak bardzo na nią wpłynąć? Czy to mogło rzutować na jej sen, na jej magię?

Nade wszystko Albus jednak pragnął wierzyć w przedstawioną dzisiaj wersję wydarzeń. Chciał, by Minerwa wreszcie odnalazła spokój. Jeśli to wymagało stłumienia swoich wątpliwości i skupienia się na zapewnieniu jej równowagi, był gotowy to zrobić.

Jeszcze nigdy nie zależało mu tak bardzo na czyimś szczęściu.

Niemniej jednak, szczerze wierzył w to, że kto jak kto, ale Minerwa zasługuje na spokój i szczęście.


	30. Chapter 30

Minerwa, cała spocona i drżąca, ocierała krew spływającą z przygryzionej wargi. Ręce jej się trzęsły, gdy tartanowa chusteczka nasiąkała rubinową czerwienią. Sfrustrowanym, a jednocześnie zrezygnowanym gestem odgarnęła włosy z czoła, opadające jej na twarz w lepkich od potu strąkach.

Mijał tydzień od przesłuchania w ministerstwie.

Tydzień prawie całkowicie pozbawiony snu.

Minerwa z lękiem kładła się spać, a nauczona doświadczeniem, rzucała zaklęcie wyciszające na swoją sypialnię. Gdy przykładała głowę do poduszki w swoim wielkim łożu z baldachimem w szkocką kratę, marzyła tylko o jednym – braku koszmarów.

Pojawiały się po jakiejś godzinie względnie spokojnego snu. Najpierw zdawały się być jedynie odległymi obrazami na samym brzegu umysłu. Potem uderzały z całą siłą – obrazy i sytuacje doskonale realistyczne, prawdziwe, poruszające każdą jej cząstkę, każdą jej myśl. Obrazy, na zawsze zakodowane w jej umyśle przez diabelską klątwę Grindelwalda.

Grota. Egzekucje na setkach niewinnych. Czarodzieje, czarownice, dzieci – wszyscy zabijani w imieniu wzniosłej idei większego dobra. Ich twarze, wpierw zamazane, potem nabierające ostrości – zmieniające się w twarze ludzi, których kochała. Widziała torturowanych rodziców, przyjaciół z Hogwartu, kolegów z ministerstwa, oglądała wyginające się w konwulsjach ciała babki, królowej Marii, słyszała wrzaski małego Franka. Musiała obserwować jak oni wszyscy są zabijani, jak okrutna klątwa odbiera im życie, jak ich ciała zostają spychane na dno przepaści pełnej rozkładających się zwłok. Była zmuszona patrzeć na ten obraz tak długo, aż wyrył się w jej umyśle.

Był tam jeszcze Albus. Torturowany, bezsilny, bezradny. Patrzący na nią z bólem, ze smutkiem, wreszcie z oskarżeniem. Szepczący imię ich martwej córki na sekundy przed tym, jak szmaragdowozielony promień trafiał go w pierś.

Minerwa nie mogła patrzeć na jego szkliste, zastygłe w oskarżycielskim wyrazie oczy. Krzyczała, wrzeszczała, rzucała się na łóżku, nieświadomie rwała pościel i poduszki. Przygryzała wargi do krwi, usiłując jakoś powstrzymać okropny ból, jaki rodziły w niej te wizje. Zalewała się potem, ale nie łzami. Te nie płynęły, jakby ich źródło się wyczerpało.

Wreszcie się budziła, w dużo gorszym stanie niż trzy godziny wcześniej, gdy kładła się spać.

Przez pierwsze noce trzęsła się przez jakąś godzinę, a potem usiłowała znów zasnąć, z nadzieją, że straszliwe wizje nie wrócą. Lecz one zawsze się pojawiały. Przez ten tydzień Minerwa próbowała wielu rzeczy – litrami piła miksturę na dobry sen, szukała specjalnych zaklęć, odprawiała starożytne rytuały i pokryła łóżko odpowiednimi runami. Ale to nie miało żadnego efektu. Zupełnie jakby zaklęcie Grindelwalda zupełnie zabiło w niej zdolność do spokojnego snu.

W efekcie Minerwa nie sypiała. Kładła się bardzo późno, przed snem zajmując myśli najróżniejszymi rzeczami – od listów od dzierżawców do transmutacyjnych artykułów. Jednak jakkolwiekby nie zaklinała rzeczywistości, nawet bardzo potężne czarownice potrzebowały snu. Dlatego ostatecznie zasypiała, by budzić się trzy godziny później, dziękując niebiosom, że koszmary ostatecznie dobiegały końca.

Teraz też Minerwa jedynie myślała o tym, by uspokoić bijące szaleńczo serce i rozbiegane myśli. Była czwarta nad ranem, a czarownica od godziny usiłowała wyprzeć z umysłu narzucane przez koszmar obrazy. Wreszcie wysunęła się spod kołdry, odruchowo sięgając po różdżkę leżącą na nocnej szafce. Cicho mruknęła kilka zaklęć, przywracając łóżko do odpowiedniego stanu. Następnie poczłapała do wysokiego lustra, stojącego w rogu sypialni.

Minerwa wiedziała, że wygląda fatalnie, jak cień czarownicy. Jej włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony w mokrych strąkach, na jej czole błyszczały krople potu, jej oczy były podkrążone i oprawione ciemnymi cieniami, jej policzki zapadnięte, a na brodzie zostały rdzawe smugi krwi. Długa, biała koszula nocna wisiała na jej wychudzonej sylwetce jak na strachu na wróble, upodabniając ją do koszmarnej zjawy.

Wiedźma z rezygnacją przywołała szlafrok, by choć trochę okryć wychudłą figurę i zaklęciem usunęła krew z twarzy oraz uleczyła przygryzioną wargę. Powlokła się do łazienki, by napuścić gorącej wody do ogromnej wanny. Kąpiel tylko powierzchownie zmywała z niej wspomnienia koszmarów – zajmowała też czas.

Przez miniony tydzień Minerwa głównie zajmowała się porządkowaniem spraw w rezydencji McGonagallów. Należało zabezpieczyć rodzinną ziemię oraz zarządzić potrzebne inwestycje. Minerwa rzuciła się w ten wir pracy z udawanym entuzjazmem – brakowało jej poczucia celu. Skupiała się na bieżących sprawach, mądrze rozporządzając majątkiem, powiększonym o kolejne hektary, które odkupiła od zubożałych mugoli za wysoką odprawę z ministerstwa. Środki wypłacone za jej pracę podczas wojny ulokowała w swojej skrytce w banku Gringotta – była to zawrotna kwota, prawie tak duża jak pieniężny spadek po babce. Do tego dochodził Order Merlina drugiej klasy i sława, na którą sama sobie zapracowała. Według spekulacji Proroka Codziennego, lady Minerwa McGonagall była najbogatszą czarownicą w kraju.

Pieniądze jednak nigdy nie były dla niej nadrzędną wartością. Minerwa wiedziała, jak pożyteczne mogą być, dlatego dysponowała nimi rozsądnie. Było to istotne, szczególnie że Minerwa nie miała jeszcze sprecyzowanych planów.

Z cichym westchnieniem zanurzając się w gorącej wodzie, Minerwa zastanawiała się nad swoją przyszłością. Czuła ulgę, że udało jej się bezboleśnie wyrwać spod władzy ministra. Spencer- Moon odnosił się do niej z rezerwą, ale niczego jej nie utrudniał. Porządkował własne sprawy, przygotowując grunt pod swoją rezygnację. Minerwa nawet nie brała pod uwagę pracy w ministerstwie. Trochę myślała nad badaniami transmutacyjnymi w oksfordzkich magicznych ośrodkach badawczych. Transmutacja zawsze była jej ulubioną dziedziną magii i Minerwa chciała, by jej moc w jakiś sposób przysłużyła się nauce- mogłaby podjąć na przykład przerwane w Hogwarcie badania nad animagami.

Miała ochotę zachichotać, gdy wyobraziła sobie minę babki na wieść o takich planach. Portret surowej lady Theresy McGonagall wisiał już w holu, a przenikliwe oczy babki przewiercały Minerwę za każdym razem gdy go mijała. Starsza dama na pewno uznałaby, że to jest idealny moment na znalezienie męża – bogactwo, dziedzictwo, sława i rozsądek czyniły z Minerwy partię idealną.

Sama Minerwa nie próbowała nawet o tym myśleć.

Kochała tylko jednego mężczyznę, ale nie potrafiła mu zaufać.

Na dobrą sprawę nie ufała już nikomu. Ukrywała wszystko – swoje wspomnienia z Nurmengardu, swoją moc i swoje koszmary. Przed Poppy, która przybyła dwa dni po przesłuchaniu z wizytą, Minerwa ukrywała swoje wyczerpanie. Przed Augustą i Frankiem ukrywała swoją zazdrość. Przed resztą świata ukrywała swoją obecność, izolując się w mrocznej rezydencji i odrzucając liczne zaproszenia na bale z okazji końca Wielkiej Wojny.

Ukrywała się także przed Albusem, ślącym jej pełne troski listy. Kamuflowała się za pustymi słowami, za chęcią odpoczynku, za każdym najmniejszym pretekstem by go odprawić. Jego widok sprawiał jej zbyt wiele bólu. Już na przesłuchaniu było jej ciężko. Ledwie to zniosła - świadomość, że tak bardzo go okłamała, tak bardzo go skrzywdziła nakładała się na obrazy z koszmarów.

Niemniej jednak, bez względu na to, jak bardzo by się starała, Minerwa nie była w stanie ukryć się przed samą sobą. I to właśnie powoli zabijało w niej resztki osoby, którą była kiedyś, zostawiając jedynie pustą, wyniszczoną skorupę.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa McGonagall z cichym westchnieniem wspinała się po majestatycznej klatce schodowej za lokajem w lśniącej liberii. Znajdowała się w imponującej rezydencji Marlborough House, wielokrotnie bardziej okazałej niż szkockie gniazdo McGonagallów. Minerwa nie mogła powstrzymać się od podziwu na widok bezcennych antyków, starożytnych artefaktów, obrazów wielkich mistrzów i skarbów nagromadzonych przez pokolenia brytyjskich monarchów. Korytarze, którymi prowadził ją lokaj, były urządzone ze wspaniałym smakiem, choć mogły być nieco przytłaczające – wszędzie unosił się subtelny, kwiatowy zapach, pomieszany z wonią starości.

Minerwa z udawaną pewnością siebie weszła do salonu, do którego zaprowadził ją siwowłosy lokaj. Królowa Maria już na nią czekała.

Starsza dama niewiele się zmieniła, choć ostatni raz widziały się kilka miesięcy temu. Nadal ubrana była w pastelową suknię, nadal na szyi lśniły perły, a na piersi migotały diamenty. Przenikliwe, niebieskie oczy błyszczały jak dawniej, gdy królowa obserwowała dworskie dygnięcie Minerwy. Po formalnym powitaniu matka władcy zaprosiła Minerwę do małego stolika, gdzie już czekał dzbanek z herbatą.

\- Śledziłam procesy w gazetach. – wyznała królowa po krótkiej pogawędce o wszystkim i o niczym. Minerwa skinęła głową, przezornie utkwiwszy wzrok w obrazie ponad ramieniem kobiety.

-Kłamałaś. – to jedno słowo w ustach królowej było stwierdzeniem, nie pytaniem. Echo, niosące się w pomieszczeniu o wysokim suficie nadało mu oskarżycielski wydźwięk. Minerwa przełknęła ślinę. Zaskakujące, że udało jej się oszukać cały czarodziejski świat, a ta jedna kobieta nie dała się zwieść.

\- Nie robiłabym tego, gdybym nie musiała. McGonagallowie cenią sobie prawdę. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, przez ułamek sekundy patrząc królowej w oczy. Królowa Maria kiwnęła głową.

\- Tak, czasem nie ma się wyboru. Czasem trzeba coś poświęcić, by trwać mogło coś. . – mruknęła sędziwa dama, smutno spoglądając na jedno ze zdjęć stojących na kredensie z prawej strony, które przedstawiało cztery dziewczynki ubrane w białe sukienki i chłopca w marynarskim ubranku. Minerwa nie pytała.

\- Zatem co dalej, lady McGonagall? – przerwała ciszę dawna cesarzowa.

\- Wyjeżdżam. Nie będę pracować dla ministerstwa, a w oksfordzkim ośrodku badań transmutacyjnych mnie nie chcą. Nie chcę prowadzić badań na własną rękę, tym bardziej, że rodzima prasa nie daje mi spokoju. – prychnęła rozżalona Minerwa.

\- Przecież zawsze byłaś najbardziej utalentowaną wiedźmą swojego pokolenia, jak mogą cię ,,nie chcieć"? – spytała królowa Maria, marszcząc brwi.

\- Jestem młodą, niezamężną wiedźmą, wojenną weteranką, której odziedziczony po McGonagallach apodyktyczny charakter urósł do rangi legendy. Ludzie w ośrodku to w większości starsi czarodzieje, utalentowane produkty epoki wiktoriańskiej, nie pochodzący z rodów czystej krwi, którzy wypłynęli dzięki kampanii na rzecz równości w nauce w latach 70 ubiegłego wieku. Logiczne, że widzą we mnie zagrożenie. Nie chciałabym się im przeciwstawiać, bo wolałabym nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Poza tym, muszę zmienić otoczenie. – wyjaśniła Minerwa, ze złością wspominając swoje spotkanie z władzami ośrodka. Potraktowali ją wtedy jak zbyt ciekawską uczennicę, choć z wyraźną zazdrością oglądali listy polecające od Albusa, Armando i Flammelów.

\- Zostawisz ojczyznę? Gdzie się udasz? – królowa tym razem patrzyła na nią z troską. Minerwa zarumieniła się lekko. To było najtrudniejsze – zostawić kraj przodków, kraj, który dał jej wszystko.

\- Walczyłam dla ojczyzny przez ostatnie cztery lata. Dla niej mordowałam z zimną krwią. Teraz pragnę jedynie spokoju. Myślałam o wyjeździe do Ameryki- tam nieco liberalniej podchodzą do badań prowadzonych przez młode wiedźmy. Tam byłabym prawie anonimowa. – wyjawiła Minerwa. Królowa nachyliła się i chwyciła ją za rękę.

\- Nie wiem, przed czym uciekasz, Minerwo, ale będę się modlić byś odnalazła spokój. – wyszeptała starsza dama, a jej oczy błyszczały lekko. Minerwa przełknęła ślinę. Jej serce boleśnie tłukło się w piersi.

\- Dziękuję, Wasza Królewska Mość. Niech Bóg ma w opiece ciebie i twoją rodzinę. – odpowiedziała wreszcie czarownica.

\- Liczę, że będziesz do mnie pisać regularnie, lady McGonagall. – rzekła królowa, podnosząc się.

\- Oczywiście.

Minerwa z ciężkim sercem żegnała się z królową. Tak bardzo chciała opowiedzieć o wszystkim tej starszej damie, która jak nikt inny przypominała jej o babce. Podobnie jak Theresa, królowa Maria wyczuwała więcej, niż Minerwa mogła powiedzieć, ale w jej postawie nie było ani krzty dezaprobaty. Zrozumienie, współczucie – to sprawiało, że Minerwa zamierzała utrzymywać kontakt z królową wdową. Jej słowa były jak balsam, ratujący skołatane nerwy czarownicy.

Gdy potężne wrota Marlborough House zamknęły się za Minerwą, wiedźma czuła znów pustkę. Nie miała sił by dalej funkcjonować – minął miesiąc od zakończenia procesu, a ona operowała na granicy wyczerpania- koszmary powracały każdej nocy, pozbawiając ją sił i snu. Była niczym chodzący trup. Nawet tutaj, na ruchliwej londyńskiej ulicy, zwykli mugole patrzyli ze strachem na jej wychudzone ciało, na jej zapadnięte oczodoły i powolny, niepewny krok. Gdyby którykolwiek z nich ją rozpoznał, rzekłby, że oto lady Minerwa Aurelia McGonagall sięgnęła dna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore z niecierpliwością krążył w tę i z powrotem przed bramą posiadłości McGonagallów. Był upalny, sierpniowy dzień. Z tego powodu czarodziej ubrany był w luźne, jasnożółte szaty, podkreślające jego kasztanową brodę.

Albus martwił się. Nie widział Minerwy od procesu Grindelwalda. Może parę razy mignęła mu jej sylwetka w ministerstwie, ale nie rozmawiali. Wymienili kilka listów, ale odpowiedzi czarownicy wydawały mu się wymuszone i lakoniczne. Albus wiedział, że miała za sobą ciężki okres i że pragnęła spokoju. Gdyby prasa wywęszyła ich spotkanie, jeszcze zwiększyłaby na nich nagonkę. Dlatego przez ostatnie miesiące taktownie nie naciskał, choć z ciekawością wypytywał o Minerwę ich wspólnych znajomych. Obraz, jaki malował się z ich relacji, był przerażający. Podobno Minerwa nikła w oczach, była cieniem czarownicy, cieniem człowieka.

Albus nie interweniowałby, gdyby nie dodatkowe plotki o jej rzekomym wyjeździe z kraju. O to musiał zapytać ją twarzą w twarz.

Obchodził bramę już od kwadransa, gdy na ścieżce prowadzącej do rezydencji pojawiła się mała figurka. Albus dopiero po chwili rozpoznał małego Franka Longbottoma, którego goniła jego matka, Augusta. Czarodziej uśmiechnął się na ten ciepły widok, choć jednocześnie poczuł ukłucie w sercu na myśl, że ten malec będzie wychowywał się bez ojca, w otoczeniu samych kobiet.

\- Profesor? – zdyszana Augusta wreszcie pochwyciła synka i stanęła z drugiej strony bramy, parząc nieufnie na nauczyciela. Albus nie miał do niej żalu – mogła się spodziewać, że to jeden z dziennikarzy podający się za Albusa.

\- Kiedyś czekałem tu w deszczu, długie godziny, a pani mnie nie wpuściła, pani Longbottom. – odezwał się, jednak bez cienia pretensji. Augusta spłonęła rumieńcem, ale kiwnęła głową i zabrała się za zdejmowanie zaklęć ochronnych.

Gdy brama stanęła otworem, Albus uprzejmie zapytał:

\- Na pewno mogę wejść?

\- Tak, ale uprzedzam o bałaganie, pakujemy się, więc jest lekki rozgardiasz. – odpowiedziała Augusta, z trudem wyciągając dłoń do Albusa, starając się jednocześnie nie upuścić wiercącego się Franka.

\- Pakujecie się? – spytał grzecznie Albus, nie wkładając w to pytanie głębszych uczuć, choć jego żołądek skręcał się w ciasny supeł.

\- Przeprowadzam się do Londynu – dostałam pracę u Greengrassów, a Frank będzie mógł poznać rówieśników zanim pojedzie do Hogwartu. – wyjaśniła Augusta.

Albus bardzo pragnął zapytać o Minerwę, ale nie chciał uchodzić za wścibskiego. Może przesadzał i plotki, których się obawiał, dotyczyły jedynie Augusty?

\- I Minerwa nie zdołała cię tu zatrzymać? – zapytał z udawanym niedowierzaniem, jednocześnie puszczając oko do Franka. Augusta westchnęła:

\- Oczywiście wolałaby, żebym została, ale rozumie, że nie powinnam izolować tu Franka. Wie, jak to jest spędzić dzieciństwo w ciemnej, pustej rezydencji.

Albus skinął głową. To fakt, Minerwa doskonale wiedziała, jak to jest. Może urodziła się w nieco innych czasach niż Frank, ale atmosfera przytłaczającej, imponującej rezydencji na pewno w jakiś sposób wpłynęła na jej charakter.

Po krótkim spacerze Albus został zaprowadzony do frontowych drzwi rezydencji. Były otwarte, a w głównym holu skrzaty domowe pakowały ogromne kufry. Augusta wskazała mu drzwi do salonu:

\- Minerwa powinna być tam. – uśmiechnęła się blado.

Albus delikatnie pchnął ciężkie skrzydło drzwi. Zdumiał go widok niegdyś pełnego przepychu salonu. Teraz wszystkie meble oprócz kanapy i fotela były okryte płóciennymi pokrowcami. To sprawiało, że pomieszczenie wydawało się pełne duchów. Wtem zza wysokiego kształtu, który musiał być przykrytym kredensem, wysunęła się Minerwa.

Albus o mało nie jęknął. Minerwa była ubrana w prostą, czarną sukienkę, teraz brudną od kurzu, która wisiała na niej jak całun na wychudzonym szkielecie. Jej twarz była prawie przezroczysta, policzki miała zupełnie zapadnięte, a pod oczami malowały się czarne cienie. Jej zielone oczy, kiedyś tak pełne życia, teraz były przygaszone, całkowicie pozbawione energii. Niegdyś lśniące, czarne loki, teraz wydawały się suche i zniszczone. Nauczyciel nie był w stanie ukryć przerażenia na swojej twarzy.

\- Przepraszam, nie spodziewałam się gości. – mruknęła Minerwa i gestem wskazała mu kanapę. Albus przystanął w połowie drogi do podania jej ręki- czemu już na wstępie go odpychała?

\- Powinienem był cię uprzedzić, ale to była spontaniczna decyzja. Niedługo zaczyna się rok szkolny…- usprawiedliwiał się Albus, z rezygnacją siadając na kanapie. Minerwa wyciągnęła różdżkę i mruknęła:

\- Accio serwis do herbaty! – po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i do salonu wleciała taca z dzbankiem, dwiema filiżankami i talerzem piernikowych traszek. Albus odnotował cichy brzdęk porcelany – taca trzęsła się wyraźnie – takie zdenerwowanie było niepodobne do Minerwy. Nie mniej trzęsły się jej ręce – długie, chude palce przypominały kości inferiusa.

\- Minerwo, wszystko w porządku? – odważył się zapytać Albus, gdy odbierał od niej filiżankę. Nie patrzyła mu w oczy – ewidentnie uciekała wzrokiem.

\- Tak, czemu pytasz? – odpowiedziała błyskawicznie, napastliwie. Albus przełknął ślinę – musiał już brnąć w to dalej, choć podejrzewał, że jedynie ją zdenerwuje.

\- Wybacz, ale wydajesz się nieco… chora. – przez kilka sekund szukał słowa. Minerwa odwróciła głowę, lewym profilem do niego.

\- Nic mi nie jest. – burknęła. Ta odpowiedź jedynie jeszcze bardziej zmartwiła Albusa.

\- Minnie, jeśli cokolwiek ci dolega, bądź też cię trapi, możesz mi o tym opowiedzieć, może będę w stanie ci pomóc… - zaczął łagodnie, ale ona pokręciła głową.

\- Albus… nie masz się czym martwić. Poza tym nie można zawsze wyglądać _kwitnąco._ – odpowiedziała z wyraźną irytacją.

\- Minerwo, wyglądasz jak cień kobiety. O wiele gorzej ,niż gdy widziałem cię po raz ostatni, na przesłuchaniu. – Albus zebrał się na odwagę.

Ulubiona uczennica Albusa tym razem zaszczyciła go spojrzeniem, było jednak tak lodowate i nienawistne, że czarodziej skulił się w sobie.

\- To na pewno były słowa wsparcia. – warknęła, ze złością odstawiając filiżankę z herbatą.

Albus nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nie chciał jej urazić, nie chciał się z nią kłócić. Była jedna rzecz, którą mógł teraz zrobić.

\- Przepraszam. – rzekł, z wstydem spuszczając głowę. Minerwa nie zaszczyciła go żadnym słowem ani gestem choć kątem oka widział, że jej oczy nie są już pełne gniewnych błysków.

\- Zatem Augusta przeprowadza się do Londynu? – zmienił temat Albus.

\- Tak ma być lepiej dla Franka, choć oczywiście rezydencja będzie cały czas do ich dyspozycji. – wyjaśniła Minerwa, już nieco łagodniejszym tonem. Albus przez chwilę się zastanawiał nad kolejnym pytaniem, ale w końcu, pomny na swoją gryfońską odwagę, spytał:

\- A ty? Jakie masz plany?

Minerwa rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie. Przez chwilę obracała na palcu rodowy sygnet, aż w końcu odpowiedziała:

\- Wyjeżdżam do Ameryki. Zaproponowano mi badania nad transmutacją animagiczną w Salem.

Albus ze świstem wciągnął powietrze. Tego kompletnie się nie spodziewał. Minerwa miała wyjechać z Wysp Brytyjskich? Do Stanów Zjednoczonych?

\- Ale… dlaczego? Nie mogłabyś prowadzić badań tutaj? Mógłbym ci pomóc, Flammelowie też chętnie udostępniliby ci pracownie, poza tym w Ameryce nie znajdziesz specjalistycznej literatury… A posiadłość? A twoi przyjaciele?

Minerwa tym razem spojrzała wprost na niego i spokojnie podtrzymywała spojrzenie. Gdy się odezwała, jej głos był cichy.

\- W oksfordzkim ośrodku nie chcieli mnie przyjąć, nie chcę prowadzić tych badań sama. Posiadłość jest dobrze zabezpieczona i będę wysyłać listy. Chodzi o to, że ja _chcę_ wyjechać.

\- Minerwa, mogłaś powiedzieć, zainterweniowałbym w Oksfordzie, przyjęliby cię z otwartymi ramionami. Nie musisz stąd uciekać- jeśli prasa cię męczy, to może wystarczy przeczekać, w końcu przestaną. – Albus patrzył z błaganiem na jej zmęczoną twarz. Był całkowicie przekonany, że nie powinna jechać, nie w takim stanie.

\- Postanowiłam wyjechać i nie odwiedziesz mnie od tego. Albus, nie myśl, że nie jestem wdzięczna za to wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś, ale to są moje decyzje i nie chciałabym się kłócić. – oświadczyła Minerwa już dużo bardziej pojednawczym tonem.

\- I tak po prostu wyjedziesz? Na jak długo? – Albus z żalem obserwował jej nikłą sylwetkę, prawie rozpływającą się na bogato obitym fotelu.

\- Nie wiem na jak długo. Na pewno nie na stałe, ale badania mogą potrwać kilka lat. I proszę, nie próbuj mnie powstrzymywać, naprawdę nie mam siły się spierać. – Minerwa zupełne nagle z ofensywy przeszła do defensywy. To tylko jeszcze bardziej zmartwiło Albusa.

\- Kilka lat?! Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego to robisz. _Przed czym uciekasz?_

\- Nie uciekam. Chcę zacząć od nowa. Bez obciążenia dziedzictwem, przodkami, konwenansami, sławą, wojną. – Albus miał niejasne przeczucie, że Minerwa sama nie wierzy w swoje słowa.

\- Co zatem mogę dla ciebie zrobić? – zapytał wreszcie zrezygnowany nauczyciel, nie mogąc oswoić się z myślą, że być może nie zobaczy Minerwy przez następne kolejnych kilka lat.

\- Odpisuj na moje listy. Zawsze będę ciekawa wieści z Hogwartu. – Minerwa lekko uniosła kąciki ust. Albus jednak nie potrafił go odwzajemnić.

\- Powinienem już iść. I tak zabrałem ci za dużo czasu. –czarodziej w tym momencie chciał po prostu uciec z dusznego, zakurzonego salonu i w spokoju przemyśleć wszystko, czego się dowiedział. Było coś niesamowicie niepokojącego w działaniach Minerwy – Albus miał podobne przeczucie jak wtedy, gdy oznajmiła, że zamierza zostać aurorem.

Obydwoje wstali. Minerwa podeszła do Albusa i formalnym gestem podała mu dłoń. Ujął ją delikatnie, zaskoczony jej kruchością i złożył na niej kurtuazyjny pocałunek.

Na moment jakby czas się zatrzymał. Minerwa patrzyła Albusowi prosto w oczy. On nie potrafił jednak nic w nich wyczytać – smutek, żal, rezygnacja? Odruchowo rozpostarł ramiona. Ona zawahała się, ale potem zrobiła krok do przodu i objęła go delikatnie, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. Albus nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak chuda i filigranowa się wydawała. Po chwili o wiele krótszej niż Albus by tego pragnął, subtelnie odsunęła się od niego. Zadziwiające, na jej zapadniętych policzkach pojawiło się nieco więcej koloru.

\- Do zobaczenia, Albusie. – wyszeptała, jak zwykle wymawiając jego imię z lekko melodyjnym akcentem.

\- Powodzenia, Minnie. – odpowiedział.

Obydwoje zmusili się do uprzejmych uśmiechów, po czym Albus odwrócił się do wyjścia. Minerwa go nie odprowadziła. W holu czekała już Augusta, która poszła z nim do bramy, by zdjąć zaklęcia ochronne. Nieustannie trajkotała o Franku i wojnie, ale Albus wcale jej nie słuchał. Jego myśli krążyły wokół wątłej postaci Minerwy – kiedyś łudził się, że jest jej najlepszym przyjacielem, że dobrze się nawzajem rozumieją. Teraz miał wrażenie, że wcale jej nie zna.

Gdy brama rezydencji McGonagallów zamknęła się za nim z głuchym szczękiem, Albus wspomniał swoją determinację, by odnaleźć i uratować Minerwę ze szponów Grindelwalda. Poruszył niebo i ziemię, pokonał całą armię i swojego największego wroga, zmotywowany tylko chęcią odzyskania jedynej osoby, która widziała w nim o wiele więcej niż wszyscy wokół. A teraz? Znów zawiódł – pozwalał jej wyjechać, bo był zbyt słaby, by powiedzieć jej prosto w twarz, że ogromnie mu na niej zależy.

Nie miał pojęcia, że wewnątrz okazałej szkockiej rezydencji Minerwa ze smutkiem ociera płynące po policzkach łzy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Moi cudowni Czytelnicy!

Kiedy sobie planowałam opublikowanie tej serii, nie spodziewałam się, że ta historia spodoba się więcej niż paru osobom. Na pewno nie przypuszczałam, że aż tylu z was zada sobie trud skomentowania czy polubienia tej historii, a już na pewno nie wierzyłam, że czytanie waszych reviews będzie źródłem takiej radości i miłego ciepełka na serduszku :D Szczególne wyrazy wdzięczności ślę do ostatnich komentujących:

SchaMG - Hi, thank you for your kind words! Now, as young auror, with knowledge of dark Nurmengard secrets, Minerwa can't openly fight with ministry without any risk of unwelcomed questions about her mission. But in the future, Spencer-Moon's successors will regret they forget that Minerwa is the most powerfull witch of her generation.

Uinena - cieszę się, że widzisz te pozornie pomijalne, ale w istocie bardzo istotne konsekwencje wojny - po tym, co Grindelwald zgotował Europie, nikt nie będzie taki jak wcześniej. Pokonanie czarnoksiężnika dla Minerwy i Albusa nie jest zwycięstwem. Dla nich prawdziwą wiktorią będzie powrót do normalnego życia.

Just - hej, super, że ta historia jest na tyle wciągająca, by czytać wszystkie tomy jednym tchem. Mam nadzieję, że kolejne tomy też będą ci się podobać.

Guest (s) ? - fabuła rzeczywiście zwalnia, ale to celowy zabieg, w tym tomie działo się jednak naprawdę wiele. Miło, że doceniasz moje dbanie o szczegóły - niektóre sytuacje wymagały kilku dni przemyśleń, ale uwielbiam takie wracanie do tego co było - kolejne tomy będą pełne nawiązań do wątków z tej części.

Sunny - witaj, uwielbiam rozmyślania przejętych czytelników, więc nie wahaj się i pisz, cokolwiek myślisz o tym wszystkim. Minerwa jest podobnie wewnętrznie rozdarta jak ty - część jej chętnie pozwoliłaby na to, by Albus się nią zaopiekował, ale przeważa strach przed tym, że on odkryje prawdę o wymazaniu pamięci, dziecku, zatajaniu ludobójstwa w Nurmengardzie. Ponadto Minerwa nie patrzy racjonalnie na swoją własną sytuację - nie widzi siebie w kategorii ofiary wojny, ale czuje się winna - głęboko wierzy, że Albus zasługuje na kogoś lepszego, na nowy początek. Nasza główna bohaterka odsuwa się od wszystkich bliskich, bo podświadomie boi się, że ich zrani - nie ufa już swojej kontroli, a jedyne czego pragnie, to zapomnienie i święty spokój. Pięknie dziękuję za twoje komplementy odnośnie mojego stylu - uwielbiam wszelkie historyczne ciekawostki i stąd ten Jusupow. Rosyjskie wątki będą się jeszcze pojawiać, z tego względu, że o ile wiemy dość sporo o magicznych społecznościach Wielkiej Brytanii, USA, czy Francji, ja chciałam stworzyć społeczność zupełnie odmienną, specyficzną, ale związaną z Europą i umiejscowienie jej w Rosji było oczywistym wyborem bo idealnie łączyło się to z ideą magicznego frontu wschodniego.

Avenity - cześć, dzięki za komentarz, kontynuacja będzie, cierpliwości... :)

Mroczny, brutalny tom 3 dobiegł końca, czekam z niecierpliwością na wasze opinie - jak wam się podobało? Które momenty były waszymi ulubionymi, co was ujęło, a co kompletnie nie przekonało, za co możecie mnie pochwalić, a za co zganić? Ciekawi mnie też, jak wyobrażacie sobie kolejne części - pierwsze rozdziały tomu 4 pojawią się niebawem.

Magiczne pozdrowienia

Wasza Emeraldina


End file.
